


Treasures of the Sea

by LadyLotusMoon



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Captain!Makoto, Everyone Is An Adult, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical Fantasy, How do I tag?, Light Bondage, M/M, Makoharu is the main ship, Merman!Haru, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Pirates, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Sounding, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 163,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLotusMoon/pseuds/LadyLotusMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Makoto Tachibana, along with childhood friends, Nagisa Hazuki and Rin Matsuoka sail the fine line between Privateer and Pirate in the Caribbean during the 17th Century.  Makoto, who suffers from amnesia after nearly drowning as a child and missing for three weeks, finds his memories returning after a mysterious young man named Haruka Nanase joins the crew as their Cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkXombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkXombie/gifts).



Prologue

_November 1663  
The Atlantic Ocean_

 

The boys laughed as they raced down the narrow corridor, bare feet slapping on the smooth wooden planks. Normally, they would get scolded for being too noisy and disturbing the shift of men sleeping in their hammocks in the gun deck below, but it was dawn break, and Captain Tachibana had called all hands on deck to make the most of the strong tailwind that had come up with the sun. Although they were barefoot in the fashion of the common sailors, the cut and cloth of their clothes revealed they were the sons of wealthy men.

However, Rin had managed to ditch his jacket somewhere and his shirt was untucked and half unbuttoned. Stopping at a door, Rin turned and stood with feet spread wide, his hands on his hips. He flashed a mischievous grin, two long strands of his dark red hair falling between his crimson eyes, crossing over his slightly upturned nose.

Makoto was instantly worried, and slowed down, but Nagisa had the opposite reaction, drawn to trouble like a moth to the flame, and sped up to throw himself at Rin. Even though at nine Nagisa was only a year younger than the other two, he was small-framed and often mistaken for younger than he was. He was also pretty enough to be confused for a girl. Rin caught him up easily against his chest and spun them around.

“Let’s go into the captain’s cabin,” Rin said over his shoulder, eyes meeting Makoto‘s.

His tone was a cross between a challenge and an entreaty. Rin usually did what he wanted without asking for permission or forgiveness, but he also knew Makoto would be the one held accountable if they caused trouble on the ship. Captain Tachibana was, after all, Makoto’s father. As much as Rin loved fun and adventure, he loved his friends more.

Makoto started to shake his head, brown bangs falling into droopy green eyes that gave him a perpetually solemn expression, but then Nagisa turned his heart-shaped face towards him, wavy blonde hair fluttering as he bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. Those wide, magenta eyes pleaded, and Makoto smiled, the solemn worry becoming a sweet gentleness. Short of something that would cause true harm, he could deny the irrepressible Nagisa nothing.

“Alright,” he said.

“Yes!“ Punching the air in victory, Rin pushed through the door to the captain’s cabin.

As Makoto stepped up behind the pair, a wave of protectiveness washed over him. Makoto was already tall for his age, half a head taller than Rin and nearly two heads over Nagisa, and broader in the shoulders. He had known both of them since they were four and five years old; they were like brothers to him. Their fathers were partners in a successful seafaring merchant business; the Matsuokas brokered the deals, the Hazuki warehouses stored and distributed the goods and Captain Tachibana transported the cargo on his ship. Rin Matsuoka and Nagisa Hazuki were allowed to ride along on this trading trip as a present for Makoto’s tenth birthday.

Rin and Nagisa sprinted ahead of him, their red and blond hair flaring under the skylight. Makoto always felt a bit plain next to the flashy pair with his short, shaggy brown hair and green eyes, like an English sparrow roosting with Painted Parrots. Makoto closed the door behind him.

The captain’s cabin was in the stern, and the only room with a skylight and windows along the back. The furniture was all heavy carved mahogany; a chest of drawers with a mirror and inset basin and a writing desk along the left wall, a real bed on the right with a nightstand. In the middle of the room was a rectangular table and six chairs, big enough to host dinner for the ship’s officers. Currently, it was covered in charts and brass navigational instruments: an hourglass, two astrolabes and a magnetic compass. Makoto thought the astrolabes were fascinating, and ran a fingertip over the engraved markings on the rings.

“Come on,” Nagisa called out.

The other two had climbed onto Makoto’s bunk, which hung from two chains directly under the stern window. He loved sleeping with the window open and watching the stars. Thanks to his father, he knew their names and positions as they moved across the sky with the seasons. Back home in England, Orion the Hunter prowled the night during Winter, Summer drew out the Scorpion, the Lion stalked Spring and Pegasus flew in the Fall. They rose above the eastern horizon in early evening, crossed the sky and settled beneath the western horizon by dawn until they disappeared in the sun’s rising light.

His father said a captain knew where he was going not by looking down at the sea, but up at the sky.

Rin swung open the window and the three leaned on the sill, cool salty spray hitting their faces. Nagisa laughed, throwing a thin arm around Makoto’s neck and half-sitting in his lap on the narrow bunk.

The Swiftsure was at full sail, and speeding through the water, riding high with a near empty hold. Even at 1,605 tons, she was one of the fastest frigates on the sea, and Makoto was proud that her captain was his father.

“Look,” Makoto said softly, pointing at the water.

Dolphins were playing in the ship’s wake. Four of them, as large as full-grown men, zipped back and forth across the lines of foam. From the three distinct shades of gray along their sleek torsos and short noses with black at the tip that looked like a quill dipped in ink, Makoto knew they were Spinner dolphins. A dark shadow racing just under the surface burst skyward in a spray of water, twisting its glistening body as it rose into the air, hung suspended for a moment, then fell with a terrific splash on its side. As if this were a cue, the other dolphins flipped through the air as they raced behind the Swiftsure, an amazing display of aerial acrobatics. Makoto could see some of them spinning under the waves as they swam.

His father said these types of dolphins only lived in deep water in this area, so even fishermen rarely saw them. Turning, Makoto reached for the sketchpad and charcoal on the night table next to his bunk. The art supplies were birthday presents from his mother so he could draw what he saw on the trip and share them with her and his little two-year-old twin siblings when he returned.

“It looks like they have mustaches,” Nagisa said, clapping his hands in excitement.

Sitting up on his knees, Nagisa leaned out the window. As Makoto turned back, paper and charcoal in hand, the ship lurched and the smaller boy fell.

“Nagisa!” Makoto and Rin both shouted, grabbing for him, papers fluttering to the floor.

Makoto launched half his body out the window and managed to grab one of Nagisa’s bare calves. Nagisa’s drop jerked to a stop, and pain shot through Makoto’s arm and shoulder. He felt himself slide over the windowsill, then a weight dropped over the back of his legs. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Rin had thrown his body over his to anchor him. Rin’s usual grin had vanished, his thin eyebrows cutting down into a frown over his tilted cat eyes. Makoto had never seen him look so serious, and it made him more afraid.

“Makoto!” Nagisa cried out below him.

Makoto looked back down. The stern window jutted out about a meter past the rudder; it was a sheer drop to the water. Slick with spray, Nagisa’s leg slid through his hand to the slender ankle, and Makoto grabbed it with both hands, holding on as hard as he could. There was no way he could pull the other boy up from this angle. With everyone above deck, no one could hear them, and if Rin left for help, Makoto would slide the rest of the way over the windowsill and they would both fall. He closed his eyes as he tried to think, heart hammering in his chest. He could already feel the strain in his muscles, the sharp digging of the windowsill across his belly. The longer they stayed in this position, the harder it would be to hold onto his friend. Then he remembered something.

“Nagisa,” Makoto raised his voice to be heard over the rushing water. “Stay calm. Rin, grab the rope under my bunk.”

Makoto had a coil of old, frayed rope one of the sailors had given him to practice nautical knots on. He had no idea if it was long enough. Rin’s weight shifted off his legs slightly, and he slid forward to his hips. Nagisa yelped and Makoto grunted.

“Whoa!” Rin moved his full weight back on top of him, and out of the corner of his eye, Makoto saw the rope.

Quickly, Rin made a slip knot, tying the other end around the chain securing the bunk to the wall, then threw the loop through the window.

“Nagisa, put it under your arms,” Makoto instructed.

Nagisa tried to obey, but the more he moved, the more difficult it became for Makoto to maintain his grip.

Then the ship rocked starboard. Rin rolled off his legs and Makoto slipped through the window, unable to brace himself. He lost his grip on Nagisa, but managed to twist himself around mid-air and grab the window ledge, his body swinging free as he hung. A grown man’s legs wouldn’t be long enough to reach the side of the ship under the protruding window for leverage, let alone a ten-year-old boy’s.

He heard a loud twang, and the rope pulled taut, flipping Nagisa over so he was hanging right side up, the noose around his chest under his arms. He swung back and forth like a pendulum.

Rin’s worried face popped through the window, eyes so wide white showed all around the crimson irises. Those eyes shut briefly in relief when he saw Makoto and Nagisa hanging off the back of the ship. Rin reached down to grip Makoto’s arms when one of the strands on the old rope snapped.

“Pull Nagisa up first,” Makoto said.

Holding his gaze a second, Rin nodded, then withdrew. Wrapping the rope a couple of times around his forearm in front of the damaged part of the rope, Rin sat back on the bunk, bending his knees and bracing his feet on the wall next to the window. He did two hand over hand pulls and the weakened part of the rope between him and the end secured to the chain completely split apart. He slid forward as his knees bent deeper, but remained braced against the wall and Nagisa didn’t drop. Slowly, he started pulling Nagisa up, hand over hand. Makoto’s arms were starting to shake, and he realized he wasn’t going to be able to hang on much longer. His body felt so heavy. He glanced down at the water rushing under the boat beneath him and sighed, pressing his face into his arm. Rin’s sharp ears caught the sound.

“Can you pull yourself up, Makoto?” Rin asked, voice tight from the exertion of pulling up Nagisa.

Makoto shook his head. “My muscles are too tired.”

“Then hang on. I’ll pull you up next,” Rin said.

Makoto saw how slow Nagisa’s progress was and knew he wouldn’t last that long. He met Rin’s eyes, and then Rin knew too. Rin stopped pulling in the rope. He would only be able to save one of his friends. Makoto couldn’t risk that Rin would make the wrong choice. He smiled gently.

“No, Makoto,” Rin pleaded. “Just wait!”

But Makoto had already let go and was falling. He heard Nagisa cry his name, then the cold water closed over his head. Makoto wasn’t trying to die, he was trying to keep Nagisa from dying, so he had taken a big breath as he fell, but the shock of impact knocked most of it out of him. He also hadn’t expected to sink so deep into the water, or realized how difficult it would be to see through salt-stung eyes. Disoriented, he tried to kick towards the surface, and struck his head, most likely on the rudder. Dazed, he drifted back, and saw a red ribbon floating in the water in front of him. He reached out to grab it, his fingers passing through, and he realized it was a trail of blood.

Through the pounding in his ears, he heard strange clicks and whistles in the water, and dark shapes were swimming around him. He flinched at the first soft brush, then realized they were the dolphins. Two dolphins nestled up against his sides, and he automatically put his arms around them, so he was no longer drifting helplessly in the water. But, his chest hurt, his lungs burned for air and in a few moments he would no longer be able to resist the urge to open his mouth and inhale his death.

Barely conscious, Makoto watched another dolphin swim towards him and pull up so it was upright in front of him. It was very odd. However, it was not nearly as odd as feeling hands grip the sides of his face and finding himself looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and black hair floating like smoke around a pale face. Certain he was hallucinating at the verge of death, Makoto closed his eyes and felt a pressure against his lips. Sweet, pure air filled his lungs, relieving the terrible pain in his chest, but Makoto was already so exhausted.

He gave himself up to the sea.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One

_1678, Fifteen Years Later  
The Isthmus of Darien, a narrow strip of land between the Caribbean Sea and the Pacific Ocean_

 

The tropical heat of the jungle was oppressive, the constant movement and sounds in the dense greenery around them from the active wildlife making the men jumpy as they navigated the overgrown path. A spray of leaves showered down, and Rin shifted the leather satchel slung over his shoulder to reach for the flintlock pistol tucked in the front of his belt, but Makoto held out a gloved hand to stop him. Rin gave him a look with the eye not covered by the eye patch, but left his pistol undrawn. They didn’t need to announce their location with gunfire.

As they watched, a pair of Black-Handed Spider Monkeys swung through the canopy to join a third on the far side of the path. The simians peered down suspiciously from black-masked faces, the tops of their heads tufted with reddish-brown, their lean bodies covered with blonde fur except their arms, feet and tails, which looked they had been dipped in tar. The largest one hung from a branch and barked at them like a dog.

The men started walking again, Makoto ducking his tall form under a low-hanging branch and gripping the rim of his feathered hat to keep it from being knocked off.

“Why are we trekking through this miserable jungle again?” Rin grumbled. “It’s hotter than the devil’s ass.”

Makoto smiled and deliberately shifted the heavy satchel over his own shoulder so the _peso de a ocho_ , silver pieces-of-eight, inside jingled.

“Oh, yeah,” Rin flashed him his shark smile.

Rin had filed his teeth to points after the fashion of natives from a warrior tribe they had encountered during one of their voyages. They had been cannibals. The effect was mildly unsettling to Makoto, and terrifying to Rin’s enemies. Between the pointed teeth, red hair and eyes, he had been given the nickname the Blood Shark. It didn’t help that Rin dressed more like a pirate than a proper Quarter Master, his second in command. Makoto didn’t know what he was spending his money on, but it wasn’t his clothes. His grey breeches were slashed with white, the sleeves had been removed from his maroon long coat, along with the lapels and buttons, and trimmed in brown fur from an unidentifiable animal. Currently, the top half of his coat was hanging down from his belt, baring his slim, muscular upper torso, which was crisscrossed with scars.

Makoto frowned. Behind each of those scars was a tale he did not know, a memory he did not share. Although they had been inseparable as children, after Rin’s family had died along with seven thousand other souls in the Great Plague of London, he had been sent overseas to live with distant relatives. Rin had been twelve years old then, and Makoto still remembered him standing by the rail of the ship, head bowed so his red hair fell over his face, refusing to look up or say goodbye to Makoto and Nagisa on the dock.

Rin had returned a hardened man, and sometimes Makoto had to search for the childhood friend it felt like he had lost.

A large man stepped between them, surprisingly silent for his size.

“The Spaniards can’t be more than a day behind us,” Sousuke said, his deep voice pitched low.

Makoto glanced up at his Boatswain, one of the few men on the Swiftsure taller than him, if only by an inch or two. Although both of them were broad through the shoulders and chest, muscular from the hard labor that came from living on a ship, Makoto carried himself in a way that downplayed his physique, whereas Sousuke used his size to intimidate. He was carrying two full satchels, which had a combined weight of about a hundred and fifty pounds, on his left shoulder in a casual display of strength. His manner of dress was similar to Rin’s, except his coat, teal and black, managed to retain sleeves and the fur trim was white. His face wore the usual stern expression beneath short, dark brown hair, and his green-blue eyes barely acknowledged Makoto before settling on Rin.

Not surprising, considering Sousuke was one of Rin’s men. When Makoto had inherited the Swiftsure from his father, he had tried to maintain the family business as a merchant, but times became hard and dangerous. The charters issued by Charles the II granted the British East India Company a great deal of power, squeezing out the smaller sea-faring merchants from the most profitable areas of the market.

With a widowed mother and two younger siblings to support, when the Crown put out a call for captains with their own ships, Makoto accepted the letter of marque, and became a privateer for the King. He and other British privateers tried to intercept treasure fleets from the Spanish Main in the Crown‘s attempt to break Spain and Portugal‘s monopoly of the maritime trade routes. The Spaniards called them _ladrones_ , thieves, but as long as they had the letter of marque, if they were captured, they had to be treated as prisoners of war, and couldn’t be hung like common pirates.

Makoto had to fortify the Swiftsure, increasing the number of cannons to twenty-eight nine-pounders and building up the armory. Although he tried to mitigate danger to the Swiftsure’s crew by avoiding sea fights and doing land raids via longboats, much of his father’s original crew were unwilling to accept the risk and had left, saving for the ship’s carpenter and surgeon, Sasabe, his close friend Nagisa as First Mate, and a handful of others. Rin’s men made up the bulk of the crew, and they were rough men. Makoto suspected some of them had been recruited from pirate vessels, but Rin had sworn for them, so Makoto had accepted them on his ship.

At a hundred and fifty souls, the Swiftsure’s crew was lean; officers were expected to be hands-on. However, fewer men did mean larger shares of the spoils, and thus far, it had proved a successful and profitable merger. Swiftsure quickly developed a reputation and her crew was given the nickname Ghost Raiders, because they slipped in and out of Spanish territory without being seen. Makoto wasn’t entirely happy with the nickname, but Rin embraced it with enthusiasm, always pushing the boundary between privateer and true pirate.

Pausing, Makoto glanced up to mark the position of the sun as well as he could through the dense green canopy. It was getting late, and he felt a vague finger of unease brush down his spine. They needed to reach the ship to make the tide. He turned and scanned for a purple jacket among the two lines of men trudging behind them. It had been a small raiding party, twenty men, and four pack mules they had borrowed as they fled with the stolen Spanish silver, nearly a ton by Makoto’s measure. They were moving slow under the weight of it.

“Master Rei,” he called out.

A man with short, cobalt blue hair looked up, filtered sunlight glinting off round, wire-rim glasses, then he broke ranks and jogged towards them. Rei stopped in front of him, shifting the satchel, not breathless at all. Rei Ryugazaki was one of the newest additions to the crew, along with a cook Makoto hadn’t met yet, who had signed on at their last stop in England. Competent Sailing Masters were difficult to find and Makoto hoped Rei was as proficient as he professed to be; the man’s confidence knew no bounds.

Anticipating Makoto’s request, Rei pulled a map out of the long, leather tube on his back, held in place with a strap across his chest. The movement made the jeweled butterfly pin on his lapel twinkle. Rei had an obsession with beauty to the point of being a bit odd, but as long as he did his job, Makoto was not one to judge. Rei opened the map and held it up against a tree trunk by the path. Makoto, Rin and Sousuke leaned in close.

“We are here, Captain Makoto,” Rei announced, jabbing the map with his index finger.

“Are you certain?” Sousuke asked, customary frown deepening.

During the daily morning ship inspection of sails and rigging, Sousuke’s scowling visage and towering height made the crew jump to their tasks. Rei, however, seemed oblivious to the edge in the Boatswain’s voice, not even looking up from the map.

“Absolutely,” Rei responded without hesitation.

At Makoto’s gesture, he rolled the map back up and returned it to the leather tube, straightening his coat.

“Then we are almost at the beach,” Makoto said, smiling at the others.

“Thank God,” Rin said, already turning away and starting to walk again.

He jerked his head at the men behind them who had started to set down their burdens in anticipation of a break. With groans, the lines resumed moving forward.

“Still, it doesn’t seem as if we have traveled that far,” Sousuke persisted.

Rei’s chin rose a bit, purple eyes narrowing behind the glasses.

“I assure you, Master Sousuke,” Rei said, “I have calculated our precise location.”

“We’ll know shortly,” Makoto said, stepping unobtrusively between the two men and trying to usher them forward.

“I shall scout ahead and prove it to you,” Rei said.

Before Makoto could stop him, Rei sprinted ahead of them, disappearing around a curve in the path and completely lost to their sight in the thick vegetation within moments.

“Damn, he can run,” Rin said with a note of admiration.

Dropping his satchel with jangling thud, Makoto chased after the other man, fear touching his heart. Rei may be excellent at calculations and navigation, but he lacked experience in these types of ventures and greatly underestimated the danger involved. When Makoto turned the bend in the path, his boots dug into soft sand and the undergrowth thinned out. He could smell salt and hear the quiet roar of waves. Suddenly, he broke through the tree line and found himself on the beach. Rei stood about three yards ahead of him, standing still and staring straight ahead.

Relieved his Sailing Master was unharmed, it took Makoto a moment to understand what was amiss, then his heart sank like a fisherman’s stone to the bottom of the sea. Their longboats were gone. Out of the corner of his eye, Makoto caught a flash of light off metal by the grassy dune on their right, and he took a running leap at Rei, tackling him to the ground. A second later, a musket fired and sand exploded where Rei had been standing.

As he rolled them over to a fallen tree for shelter, he saw movement at the edge of the jungle and Rin stepped onto the beach, red hair flaring in the sun.

“We’re under attack!” Makoto shouted.

A streak of teal, and Rin was flat on the sand, completely covered by Sousuke‘s wide back just as musket fire rang out again and hit the sandy turf a few feet past them. Slithering forward on their stomachs, Rin and Sousuke moved behind a cluster of rocks about three meters away, sitting up to press their backs against it and pull out their flintlock pistols. Sousuke had to slouch down to keep his head out of sight.

Rei squirmed underneath him, and Makoto lifted his body weight enough to allow the other man to twist over onto his stomach. Then, insanely, Rei leaned up on his elbows and reached out past the log. Makoto pushed him face-down into the sand as a shot fired and Makoto felt a shower of bark hit his cheek.

“Stay down,” Makoto ordered.

“My glasses,” Rei said, blinking at him.

Makoto saw the glasses sticking up out of the sand a few inches from his own hat, about a foot to his right past the end of the log. Staying flat, he snaked out a long arm and snatched the glasses, pressing them into Rei’s hand. He left the hat, feathers blowing in the breeze. Rei quickly put his glasses on, pushing them up his nose with his right hand, partially hiding his face.

All the shots were coming from the same direction, the grassy dune on the south end of the beach, so at least they weren’t boxed in, but his men would easily be picked off as they broke through the tree line. And, he had to move them out from behind this log to better cover. He looked over at Rin, who was watching him intently. Keeping his hand as low as he could, Makoto made the “hold” signal, flicking his eyes at the edge of the jungle. Rin nodded, and turned his head towards the trees. He made a birdlike call that carried easily across the beach. They had developed a fairly intricate method of non-verbal communication for their covert excursions. The rest of the men would stay out of sight in the trees for the moment.

Makoto signaled Rin again, and the other two men turned so they were each close to opposite edges of the rock, raising and cocking their primed pistols. Rin snapped the band on his eye patch in the unconscious gesture Makoto had begun to associate with him changing into “battle-ready” mode. Makoto nudged Rei with his elbow.

“When I say go, crawl as fast as you can to the outcropping of rocks where the others are,” he said.

Rei glanced past his shoulder at the rocks, then nodded. Makoto inched over to the end of the log, and grabbed the waist of Rei’s long coat to pull him closer.

“Ready, go!” Makoto said.

As soon as they started scrambling over the sand, Rin and Sousuke fired at the grassy bank. Fire was returned, and Makoto felt something hit his left side, but kept moving, unsure if it was lead shot or debris. Finally, he and Rei were behind the rocks, between Rin and Sousuke, the acrid smell of the freshly fired pistols hanging in the air. A quick glance over Rei’s crouching form indicated his Sailing Master was uninjured.

Makoto pulled out his own pistol.

“I counted seven shots,” he said.

“Yeah, there were five of them,” Rin confirmed.

“Were?” Makoto raised his eyebrows, then peered around the edge of the rock past Rin.

The body of a Spaniard was sprawled at the base of the dune.

Makoto twisted back around, and felt a stab of pain and a gush of warmth from his side. Damn. He was shot. Settling with his back against the rock, he pressed his left elbow tight against his coat to slow the bleeding and winced involuntarily. Rin, who was on his wounded side, was watching him with narrowed eyes. Makoto smiled and shook his head slightly. Rin frowned at him and sighed through his teeth.

“How did they circle around us?” Rei asked.

“It’s not them,” Sousuke said.

“Wrong uniforms,” Makoto clarified. “We’re being chased by infantry. Those men are sailors.”

“Bad luck getting caught by a random patrol.” Rin shrugged his shoulders.

“If they’re sailors, where is their ship?” Rei asked.

He started to sit up, craning his neck to look out at the water, and Sousuke shoved him back with a boot in the middle of his chest. Rei landed hard on his rump, glasses half falling off his face. Frowning, he pushed his glasses back up with his hand.

“Their ship has either gone for help or to look for ours,” Makoto said. “They sank our long boats and these men were left behind to deal with us.”

“So reinforcements could be coming at any time?” Rei’s voice rose in alarm.

“And we’ll be trapped between the sea and the infantry in the jungle behind us,” Makoto said.

Sousuke made a sound in the back of his throat that almost sounded like a growl.

Five men was a small group to leave behind. They must have been counting on the advantage of surprise, having the high ground and the long range of their muskets, which if the musketeers were decent shots, could be accurate to fifty or sixty meters. Most raiders carried short-range weapons designed for close quarters fighting, and the Swiftsure’s crew was no exception. From the rocks, they were at the edge of the flintlock pistol’s range; the rest of his men inside the tree line were definitely out of range. If he ordered a charge, some of them would be killed.

Even though Rin and Sousuke were excellent marksmen, the pistols were only accurate up to about twenty meters, then the ball starting curving. One of them had gotten a lucky shot in or the dead Spanish sailor had made a mistake.

“Do you know how to load and fire your pistol?” Makoto asked Rei.

“Of course. I studied various instructional texts on firearms,” Rei said with confidence.

Rin snorted.

“They had diagrams,” Rei insisted.

Makoto closed his eyes. The throbbing pain in his side was making it hard to think, and he was starting to feel cold. If he didn’t do anything, his friend and the other men he was responsible for were going to die today on this beach. Someone squeezed his left wrist, and he opened his eyes, squinting at the sun, which was low in the west, the sky already darkening. It would be at their backs, which would mean the Spaniards would be aiming into the glare. Makoto glanced over at Rin, who withdrew his hand.

“Leap frog,” Makoto said.

Rin’s face split into a sharp grin.

“Pardon?” Rei said.

“Two shoot from here while two run forward and lay flat,” Sousuke explained. “The second pair shoot and the first pair reload, run past them and shoot again.”

“We have to get closer,” Makoto said. “If we do a straight charge, they’ll cut us down.”

“You have to reload on the run,” Rin said. “You up for that, butterfly?”

Rei’s face flushed and he pushed up his glasses.

“Absolutely,” he asserted.

“Sousuke and I will go first,” Rin said, pulling himself up into a crouch.

Sousuke mirrored him on the other side, bent over nearly double to keep his large frame below the top of the rock.

Makoto nodded and gestured for Rei to move in next to him against the rock. He watched Rei meticulously measure out priming powder from a tiny brass horn, place a few grains in the pan and close the frizzen, then pick out a single lead ball from the ammo pouch on his belt between forefinger and thumb, dropping it carefully into the barrel.

Makoto hoped they could take out the remaining Spanish in the first round, because he didn’t think Rei would be able to reload fast enough to get off a second shot.

“For fuck’s sake,” Rin muttered.

Reaching inside his coat, Sousuke threw a handful of paper cartridges down in front of Rei, who picked one up and turned it over in his hand, frowning.

“Watch,” Rin said.

He pulled a paper cartridge out of the ammo pouch on his belt and bit the end off with his teeth. As he spat it out, he poured a bit of powder into the pan then dropped the rest of the cartridge down the barrel of his pistol. The paper cartridge was coated in beeswax, which helped keep the powder dry on the ship and melted upon firing.

Makoto pulled his gloves off, shoved them into the pockets of his coat and pulled out a handful of paper cartridges out of his own ammo pouch.

“The ball is in the cartridge, and the powder is pre-measured,” Makoto said.

He bit open a cartridge, priming and loading his pistol while Rei gathered up the paper cartridges.

“Ready?” Makoto asked.

When Rin and Sousuke both nodded, Makoto sat up and leaned his chest against the rock, pistol on top. He traced a line up the dune from the dead Spaniard then moved slightly to the right at the top of the dune where a man might be positioned if he was laying on his stomach to aim a musket. He pulled the cock back from half to full position, releasing the safety lock.

“Go!” he shouted.

Rin and Sousuke peeled away from the sides of rock and sprinted forward, hunched over. Makoto pulled the trigger, releasing the cock, and the flint struck the frizzen. He narrowed his eyes against the shower of sparks at the contact, then almost instantly the ignited powder flashed through the touchhole in the barrel and the gun discharged with a bang and puff of smoke. Rei’s pistol flashed and went off to his left a few seconds later.

Rin and Sousuke hit the sand, leveling their pistols.

“Run!” Makoto said.

As he moved around the rock, Rin and Sousuke’s pistols fired in unison. Makoto bit open a paper cartridge as he ran, counting the shots coming from the direction of the dune. Three. He primed and loaded his pistol, then fell forward on the sand, careful to keep the pistol out front, half-cocked to avoid accidental discharge from the impact. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Rei pass him. The Sailing Master had feet, to be certain, but he was going too far ahead.

“Rei! Drop!” Makoto ordered.

Fortunately, Rei obeyed, although it looked more like a startled fall, his purple coat flapping around him and map tube bouncing on his back. Bracing on his elbows, Makoto pulled the cock back to full and took aim. He thought he saw what looked like a man’s arm hanging down through the reedy grass, trailing what might be blood, where he had shot before. He moved the muzzle tip more to the right, and just as Rin’s red jacket approached on the side, fired again. Only a single shot was returned from the dune, from the far right, probably aiming towards Rin, but he was already diving for the sand, head turned to the side as he spit out the end of a paper cartridge. Rei hadn’t fired yet.

“Rei, aim to the right,” Makoto called out.

Rei made the adjustment, sunlight glinting on his glasses, and fired.

“Hold,” Makoto ordered.

The four men lay pressed flat into the sand, leveled pistols held at the ready. They had crossed roughly half the distance between the rocks and the dune, which was now about ten meters away.

A well-trained soldier could reload a flintlock in fifteen seconds. Makoto counted silently. Thirteen… fourteen… fifteen… No return fire. The haze of smoke over the dune from the fired muskets dissipated, blown away by the fresh breeze from the ocean, which also ruffled Makoto’s bangs and dried the sweat on his brow. A lone gull called out over the surf, sounding like a child’s cry.

Rin twisted around to peer back at him over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. Makoto hesitated a second, then nodded. Sousuke threw him a frown, which he ignored. Makoto aimed his pistol at the last point he had seen a flash as Rin scrambled to his feet, pulling a knife out of his boot with his left hand and sprinting towards the dune, weapons ready in both hands. Sousuke also moved his pistol to cover Rin, but there was no movement at the top of the dune.

Holding his breath, Makoto watched as Rin cautiously climbed the dune, then slithered forward on elbows and knees, disappearing into the grass. Makoto moved his finger off the trigger; if he shot now, it would be blindly and he could just as well hit Rin. A few minutes later, Rin stood upright on the top of the dune and gave the all clear signal, putting away his pistol and knife. Relief flooded through Makoto and he released his breath, pushing himself to his feet. He took a moment to blow the sand off the touchhole on his pistol before tucking it into his belt. Sousuke jogged over to the dune, and Rin cupped a hand over his mouth, whistling towards the jungle. Soon, the rest of the men were flooding onto the beach along with the two mules.

Makoto went back to retrieve his hat, a wave of dizziness washing over him when he bent over. Straightening, he brushed it against his thigh to knock off the sand before putting it back on his head. Turning around, he saw Rei standing off to the side while the other men gathered around a grinning Rin and frowning Sousuke, congratulating them. Walking over to Rei, Makoto clapped him on the shoulder.

“You did well,” Makoto said.

The purple eyes warmed behind the glasses, and Rei smiled, cheeks flushing, which instantly made him look younger.

“Thank you, Captain,” Rei said with a slight bow. His smile widened into a grin and he pushed out his chest. “I shall practice loading and shooting until I have mastered the technique perfectly.”

“That’s good, then,” Makoto murmured.

The gleam in Rei’s eye made him a little nervous and he hoped the Swiftsure wasn’t going to be riddled with shot holes by the Sailing Master’s enthusiasm. Makoto smiled and patted his shoulder, then started to move towards the men. His knees gave, and he had to grip Rei’s shoulder firmly to keep them from buckling completely and crumpling to the ground.

“Captain!” Rei’s voice was alarmed, and he slid an arm around Makoto’s waist to support him.

Makoto lifted his head to look for Rin, but his friend was already sprinting across the beach towards him, Sousuke on his heels. Then Rin was pressed up against his side, his arm displacing Rei’s around his waist, and Makoto wrapped his right arm around his shoulders.

“What is wrong with the Captain?” Rei asked.

“He’s shot,” Rin said shortly.

Makoto concentrated on moving his boots over the sand without stumbling as Rin guided him to the fallen log.

“Shot?” Rei’s voice rose and cracked.

As Rin gingerly lowered him into a sitting position on the log, Makoto noticed the men idling on the beach.

“We need to fetch the Swiftsure,” Makoto said. “We have to get off the beach before the Spaniards catch up with us or their - “ he gestured at the dune with the dead Spanish sailor at the base, “companions come back.”

“Sou,” Rin looked up as he removed Makoto‘s hat, setting it on the log. “Have the men build a raft and search the beach for the sunken longboats. We might be able to retrieve the oars.”

“Done,” Sousuke said.

Turning on his heel, Sousuke strode briskly back to the rest of the raiding party, his deep voice drifting back to them as he barked out orders and the men scrambled to obey him. Soon, rope and hatchets had been retrieved from the supply sack on one of the mules and trees were being cut down as two men scoured the surf for the remains of the longboats.

Rin eased Makoto’s coat off, handing it to Rei, who draped it over his own lap and kneeled in the sand in front of Makoto. The light from the setting sun was reflected in his glasses, hiding his eyes, but his smile was gone. Without his coat, Makoto could feel the wetness of his shirt in the breeze, and knew without looking down that the blood had spread out across his waist and back. Gently, Rin tugged Makoto’s shirttail out of his breeches and peeled up his wet shirt.

Rei gasped, and Rin kicked him. Makoto tried to smile reassuringly, but then Rin pulled his left arm through his shirt and he winced at the sharp jab of pain.

“Rest your arm across my shoulder,” Rin said.

Makoto obeyed as Rin examined the bullet wound, fingers probing his left side just below his ribs and then his back.

“Looks like it passed clean through,” Rin said. “At least Sasabe won’t have to dig out the shot.”

Makoto sighed slightly in relief. Goro Sasabe was an excellent carpenter, but he tended to use the same tools he repaired the Swiftsure with to mend her crew. Reaching under his coat, Rin untied his _bota_ bag, a Spanish leather bag lined with a goat bladder, from his belt. Pulling the cork out with his teeth, Rin leaned in, and Makoto could smell rum.

“Gonna sting,” Rin said around the cork.

Makoto hissed through his teeth as Rin poured the rum over the entry and exit wounds. Quickly stoppering up the _bota_ bag and returning it to his belt, Rin pulled the knife from his boot and started cutting strips from the bottom of his own shirt.

“Is that what happened to the sleeves of your coat?” Makoto teased.

“Smart ass,” Rin muttered, flashing him a grin. “Yours, too,” Rin ordered, dropping the knife point first into the sand between Rei’s knees.

Rei started to speak, then glanced at Makoto’s side and his mouth snapped shut. Untucking his shirt, he began cutting strips from the hem. Rin leaned in so close, Makoto could feel his breath on the side of his face.

“Gotta plug the holes, or you’ll bleed out,” Rin said quietly. “Grab my shoulder as tight as you need to.”

Makoto nodded, bracing himself. Rin began carefully pushing the end of a wadded strip inside the hole in the front. Even though Makoto knew it was linen, it scraped against the raw edges of the wound like the rough holystone use to scour the deck. Makoto’s right hand fisted the tail of his coat on the log and his left closed convulsively on Rin’s shoulder.

“Other one, now,” Rin murmured. “The exit wound is bigger.”

Closing his eyes, Makoto clenched his jaw and struggled to sit up straight as Rin pushed the strip in the back. Something brushed Makoto’s face, and two hands gripped his shoulders. Opening his eyes, he saw purple fabric. Grateful for the support, he closed his eyes again and pressed his forehead into the waist of Rei’s coat. Makoto had thought the Sailing Master was a bit on the thin side, but the body in front of him was solid and the hands on his shoulders surprisingly strong.

“Unh,” Makoto’s grunt of pain was muffled in the coat.

“Worst part’s over,” Rin said.

Makoto sagged against Rei in relief while Rin tightly wrapped the improvised bandages around his waist and tied them off. As they helped him back into his shirt and jacket, Sousuke approached them. Pushing the toe of his boot under the knife Rei had left on the ground, Sousuke flipped it up into the air and caught it one-handed. He spun it in his hand and offered it to Rin hilt-first. With a nod, Rin accepted the blade and tucked it in his belt.

“The raft is nearly done,” Sousuke advised. “It’s big enough for two men.”

“It only has to be big enough for one,” Makoto said. “Me.”

As soon as he discovered the longboats were lost, Makoto had known they would have to build an emergency raft and send someone to fetch the Swiftsure. He would have asked for a volunteer from the raiding party, but that changed as soon as he had been shot. Wounded, he was now more of a liability than an asset to the group. And, the raft was risky. The Swiftsure was moored ten kilometers up the coast, which, even with favorable tide, was at least eight hours by raft. A great deal could happen to a man on a raft on the ocean at night in eight hours. A Spanish vessel, another privateer or pirate, or the sea herself could take him.

Pushing against the log, he levered himself to his feet. He could feel Rin’s glare burning into him, but he smiled when he turned to face him.

“Like hell,” Rin hissed. “How are you going to paddle with your injury?”

“I’ll be going in the direction of tide,” Makoto said patiently. “In the state I’m in, I can’t fight properly, and I’d slow the group down if we had to run.”

Rin started to protest, and Makoto stopped him by reaching out and gripping his forearm.

“I am trusting you to lead the men,” Makoto said.

Sighing, Rin pushed his hands through his red hair.

“At least take the butterfly with you to navigate,” he insisted.

Makoto shook his head. “I can navigate by the stars,” he said.

“Fuck,” Rin muttered, kicking the sand.

Still smiling, Makoto released his arm and started walking towards the beach where the men were dragging the small raft towards the water. The other three fell into step beside him.

“If I’m not back with the Swiftsure by dawn, bury the silver and retreat to the back-up rendezvous point,” Makoto said.

“We’ll wait for you,” Rin said.

Makoto looked over Rin’s head at Sousuke.

“You leave at dawn,” Makoto repeated.

Sousuke glanced sideways at him, then down at Rin, and nodded. They reached the edge of the water, where four men were holding the bobbing raft in about knee-deep. Another crew member handed an oar to Sousuke, who gave it to Makoto. For a moment, Makoto watched the foaming edges of the waves wash over the toes of his boots, then he stepped forward, sinking in the soft, wet sand.

“Sir, I-” Rei reached out, but didn’t touch him.

“I will see you soon,” Makoto smiled at him. “Stay close to Rin and don’t run off by yourself.”

“Yes, sir,” Rei said. He lowered his head and pushed his glasses up.

Makoto stepped out into the surf, and his gut clenched. Rin moved in close beside him.

“You’ve got to be the only Captain in the Caribbean afraid of the ocean,” Rin said, keeping his voice low enough for no one else to hear.

Makoto’s fear was a secret only one other person shared; their friend Nagisa. It had started the day he had fallen into the ocean when they were boys and nearly drowned.

Makoto laughed softly.

“I’m not afraid when I’m on the Swiftsure,” he said.

“That raft is not the Swiftsure,” Rin snorted. “Are you sure you can do this?”

“I can do it,” Makoto assured him.

“If you die,” Rin said, “I will never forgive you.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Makoto said gently.

He studied Rin’s scowling profile in the fading light, the way he refused to look at him, just like the twelve-year-old on the deck of that ship all those years ago. Turning, he walked the rest of the way to the raft and climbed aboard, sitting on his knees in the center. The men waded him out until they were chest deep, then pushed him off. He tipped his hat to them, then started paddling across the surf down the coast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke must lead the raiding party in a defense on the beach against the attacking Spaniards while Makoto struggles to make it back to the Swiftsure alive with his musket wound.

Rin stood in the surf watching Makoto’s raft until it curved around a rocky section of beach jutting out into the ocean and it was blocked from view.  Then he looked down at his hands covered in his friend’s blood.  Squatting, he washed his hands in the salty water, the brass bangles on his right wrist jangling.  His long coat floated on top of the water, darkening the crimson cloth.  
  
There had been a lot of blood; so much that Rin had been anxious pulling up Makoto’s soaked shirt.  How Makoto had been walking around and talking, let alone running and shooting, was nothing short of miraculous.  He should have been writhing around on the ground, or unconscious.  But then he wouldn’t be calm, quiet Makoto, smiling gently at him over his shoulder as he paddled away on an ocean that terrified him. It pissed Rin off.  
  
“Fuck,” Rin muttered.  
  
With a soft jingle, Sousuke’s open hand appeared by his face, the double brass bangles matching Rin’s own.  Rin accepted the proffered hand and let Sousuke pull him to his feet, their sides pressing together briefly.  Sousuke’s large thumb rubbed a circle over the inside of Rin’s wrist before releasing him.  The small touch relieved some of Rin’s worry and he bumped his knee against the back of Sousuke’s leg to let him know it was alright as he turned away.  Straightening his shoulders, Rin walked back to the beach, drawing strength from Sousuke’s close presence moving in step beside him.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Sailing Master’s purple coat, but ignored him.  If the damn fool hadn’t run ahead of them, straight into the trap like a rabbit into a snare, Makoto might not have been shot.  
  
“Kisumi,” Rin called out.  
  
A tall man with messy, light pink hair and purple eyes smiled and stepped forward, head tilting in inquiry.  His expression indicated Rin might be about to offer him a sweet treat.  His perpetually flirty eyes and name that sounded like “kiss me” made him the object of constant teasing on the ship.  
  
“Take watch on top of the dune,” Rin ordered.  
  
He pointed to the previous vantage point of the musketeers.  Kisumi pouted briefly, then saluting loosely, jogged over to the dune and climbed to the top.  A few minutes later, the four bodies of the Spanish sailors rolled down to land at the bottom with their comrade.  Kisumi waved cheerfully from the top.  
  
“Kazuki, Takuya,” Rin gestured at two tall men in the middle of the group.  
  
Kazuki had brown hair that flopped constantly in front of his narrow, purple eyes and an easygoing personality.  Takuya had short, dark green hair and heavy eyebrows usually drawn into a frown over light green eyes.  
  
“Watch the trail in the jungle,” Rin said.    
  
Without hesitation, the two men turned and jogged towards the trees.  
  
“Shouta, Toru, unload and release the mules.“  
  
Two young men broke away from the group to follow his instructions:  one with short, brown hair and brown eyes and a strange mouth that looked like it had been carved crooked and one with short, blond hair, dark pink eyes and a constant sneer.  
  
“Everyone else,” Rin waved his hand to encompass the remaining men.  “Make camp against the tree line.  No fire.”  
  
“And no rum,” Sousuke added.  
  
There was a chorus of groans, and Rin felt Sousuke shift forward.  The groans stopped instantly and the men burst into a flurry of activity.  Rin turned away to hide his smirk, and glanced up into Sousuke’s famous glare of death directed at the crewmen busy not looking in their direction.  The droopy, teal eyes lowered to meet his, and the icy glare warmed, the scowling mouth softened, then the edges of his lips curved into the smile that belonged to Rin alone.  It was a treasure Rin guarded jealously, that he would fight anyone to keep.  
  
Pulling off his wet coat, Rin trudged over to the cluster of rocks they had taken shelter behind before.  He walked past Rei without looking at him again, then hesitated.  Turning his head, he gestured back to the crew.  
  
“Join the camp,” he said.  
  
Rei hesitated, and Rin thought he was going to say something and make him take the leather tube off his back and hit him with it.  But, Rei just nodded, pushed up his glasses and walked away.  Relieved, Rin continued to the rocks, tossing his coat on the ground and laying down on top of it.  In the fading light, he saw spatters of blood on the sand and he violently swept it away with the blade of his hand.  Idiot Makoto, getting shot then leaving on his own.  
  
Sousuke lowered himself to the ground beside him, stretching out on his side,  and bent his left arm under his head.  He reached out and took Rin’s hand, blew the sand off it, then raised it to his lips and kissed the palm.  Their eyes met, and Rin felt his heart beat faster when he felt the tip of Sousuke’s tongue trace the lines:  the broken Life Line, tangled Fate Line, short Head Line and the deep Heart Line.  He knew their names after a half-drunk visit to a palm reader.    
  
Rin had to force himself to lay still and not roll into his lover’s arms as the warm lips and tongue moved to his wrist, sucking lightly at the pulse.  Although it was nearly dark, he could hear the men less than twenty meters away, talking amongst themselves.  Technically, buggery was a crime punishable by death, but on most ships it was common and punishment infrequent.  Usually only rapists or a sailor who committed another crime found the rope around their neck.  Rin and Sousuke’s intimate relationship was kept secret for other reasons; privacy and a need to maintain the respect and obedience of the crew.  
  
Sousuke pushed back the sleeve of Rin’s shirt and trailed open-mouthed kisses up his arm, lightly flicking his tongue against the inside of his elbow.  It was one of Rin’s sweet spots, and he didn’t have a lot of self-control.  With a low growl, he fisted the front of Sousuke’s shirt with his free hand and tried to jerk him closer.  Sousuke didn’t budge, but Rin felt the puffs of hot air on his skin as Sousuke laughed silently.  Teal eyes smiled as Sousuke rubbed his cheek, rough with a day’s stubble, against his arm.  Rin bent his knee to kick Sousuke in the shin, but the other man easily stopped him by wrapping a long leg over his.  
  
“Sorry,” Sousuke murmured, not sounding at all apologetic.  “It’s been too long.”  
  
With one final kiss on his wrist, Sousuke linked their fingers together and rested their hands on the ground between them, withdrawing his leg and rolling over onto his back.  Rin was somewhat appeased.  It had been a long time since they had been able to be together.    
  
Life aboard the Swiftsure had been busy lately, and they had been working the last several times at port to find replacement crewmembers.  The Sailing Master had been particularly difficult to acquire.  A ship couldn’t sail without direction, and a Sailing Master’s skill put them in high demand; so much so that some Captains were resorting to kidnapping them off other ships.  Rei had been a tough negotiation.  He had turned down offers of wealth and adventure and generally been so difficult Rin had finally lost his temper and started to walk away, shouting something about navigating for the Swiftsure being beyond his ability.  For some reason, Rei showed up at the dock with his luggage and tools of his trade the next morning.  
  
Besides the lack of private time lately, there was always a strong need to be with each other after they had passed through danger.  When Rin had stepped out onto the beach, he barely had time to register Makoto’s cry before Sousuke was tackling him to the ground.  Rin had felt Sousuke’s heart pounding against his back, and he knew it wasn’t Sousuke’s fear for himself.  
  
Rin rubbed his thumb against Sousuke’s, and he responded by shifting closer.  The brighter stars were starting to appear against the dark blue sky, and Rin looked for the one he was always able to pick out because it looked like a giant fishing hook to him.  He remembered laying on the Swiftsure’s deck with Makoto and Nagisa during that long trip when they were boys and Makoto’s father was still captain, Makoto pointing out the stars and telling their names and stories.  Rin had wondered if he would ever do anything great enough that a star would be named after him.  Nagisa had proceeded to rename all the stars and turn them into stupid animals like whales, sharks and penguins that would never be in the sky.  They had been so innocent then.  
  
Reaching up with his free hand, Rin traced the stars in the sky with a finger, tilting his head so it touched Sousuke‘s.  
  
“Sou, see the string of bright stars shaped like a hook?” Rin asked.  “That’s the scorpion.  This Greek man told a woman he was going to slaughter every animal on the earth.  She got pissed off and sent a scorpion to kill him, then their captain put the scorpion in the sky.”  
  
“I see it,” Sousuke said.  “Who told you that story?”  
  
“Makoto, when we were little,” Rin said.  
  
Sousuke’s hand tightened.  One of the things Rin had learned about his lover was that he was deeply possessive.  Rin had become a loner after his family died, and had resisted Sousuke’s constant presence at first, but now…  When Sousuke was gone from him, it was like he was missing a limb.  
  
“Get some rest,” Sousuke whispered.  “I’ll wake you at dawn.”  
  
“Or when Makoto returns with the Swiftsure,” Rin said.  
  
“Of course,” Sousuke replied.  
  
Turning, Sousuke kissed the top of Rin’s head.  Rin watched the stars until he fell asleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Scorpion,” Makoto whispered.  
  
He lay on his back on the raft as it rocked on the waves, looking up at the stars.  Unable to make his eyes focus, most of the sky was too blurry for him to pick out anything, except for that one bright constellation.  He was cold and wet and too drained to move.  At first he had tried to row, but he became too dizzy to sit up and he was afraid he would fall off the raft, so he ended up using the oar as a rudder.  When he started having trouble holding onto the oar, he tied his hand to it with his belt and lay down, doing his best to keep from being beached or hitting reefs.    
  
He wasn’t sure if his back was soaked from water coming up through the logs or blood seeping out of his wounds.  Maybe it was both.  It didn’t really matter.  It was unlikely he would make it to the Swiftsure by dawn.  Nagisa would move her to the second rendezvous point to meet the raiding party and it would be likely the ship would miss him on his little raft.    
  
Makoto’s eyes drifted shut.  Suddenly, something rammed against the raft, jolting him awake.  He carefully sat up and scanned the dark water around him, the moonlight creating strange shapes in the moving waves.  His heart thumped as he saw the dreaded triangular fin cut through the water towards him.  
  
Shark.  
  
He was probably leaving a trail of blood in the water.  Gripping the oar like a club, Makoto tried to balance himself in the center of the raft.  He knew he didn’t have the coordination to use the flintlock.  As the fin drew closer, Makoto briefly sent a prayer up to whoever may be listening for his crew both on the Swiftsure and on the beach behind him.  
  
“Please,” he whispered.  “Protect them.”  
  
Then the shark slammed the raft again, this time capsizing it and knocking Makoto into the ocean.  Terror turned his heart cold; more than the bleeding wounds, than the beast narrowing in on him, it was the weight of the water closing over his head.  It was an unshakable fear that had gripped him since he had nearly drowned as a child.  
  
Fighting his dread, Makoto didn’t try to tread water, instead kicking his legs just enough not to sink and gripping the oar.  He might only have one shot, and he would need the strength he had left for it.  A dark shape about nine or ten feet long swam towards him, and Makoto squinted through stinging eyes, readying himself.  It was massive, and considering its aggressive behavior and that he was close to shore, it was probably a bull shark.    
  
Makoto didn’t have any more time to think about it because the shark was on him.  Rather than swinging the oar and losing momentum in the water, he thrust it straight forward at the shark’s gaping mouth.  The shark’s jaws snapped shut on the oar in a cloud of bubbles and splinters.  It jerked it’s head to the side like a dog snatching away a bone, and pain shot through Makoto’s wrist as the belt he had used to lash the oar to his hand tugged tight.  The shark spun away, dragging Makoto with him as he struggled to loosen the belt.  Just as he managed to pull his hand free, the shark’s tail struck him in his wounded side.  
  
The paroxysm of pain that racked his body made him gulp a mouthful of seawater, choking him and stinging his lungs.  Makoto tried to swim upward, but couldn’t overcome the weight of his boots and coat in his exhausted, injured state.  As he struggled out of his coat, a sleek shape sped past him, close enough to rock him in the water.  Turning around, Makoto saw the form ram into the side of the bull shark.  The second animal agilely flipped in the water, swimming forward in a familiar spinning pattern, and Makoto realized it was a dolphin.    
  
The dolphin made a second pass at the shark, and while the predator was distracted, Makoto kicked off his boots.  Scissoring his legs, he propelled himself to the surface, gasping for air and swallowing more water in the process as waves slapped him in the face.  He tried to paddle towards the raft, but it had already drifted too far away.  He rolled over onto his back since it would take less energy to float and kick, but the tide was taking the raft away faster than he could kick towards it.    
  
Realizing it was wasted effort, he stopped kicking and just floated on the waves.  He searched the sky until he found the scorpion again.  He wondered if Rin and Nagisa were looking at the stars.  He felt guilty knowing his death would cause them grief, but he was just too bone-weary tired to hang on anymore.  
  
Closing his eyes, Makoto opened his arms and let himself sink.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Rin.”  
  
Opening his eyes, Rin focused on Sousuke, who was kneeling in the sand beside him, expression lost in shadow.  Yawning, Rin sat up and rubbed his face.  Although his beard grew in more slowly than Sousuke‘s, it had been a day and night and the skin was stubbly.  He squinted at the horizon; it was just a sliver past the light side of dawn, the sky still mostly dark, the ocean glassy.  
  
“It’s time to go,” Sousuke said, standing and helping pull Rin to his feet.  
  
Bending over, Rin scooped up his jacket and shook out the sand before putting it on.  He glanced around at the men digging holes near the trees and frowned.  
  
“What-”  Then he remembered the last instructions Makoto had given.  
  
 _“If I’m not back with the Swiftsure by dawn, bury the silver and retreat to the back-up rendezvous point.”_  
  
Rin scowled and widened his stance, hands on hips.  
  
“No,” he said, shaking his head.  “We’re not leaving.”  
  
Sousuke moved so his body blocked Rin from the view of the crew.  He gripped Rin’s upper arm.  
  
“Yes, Rin, we are,” he said in a low voice.  “Even if I have to knock you out and carry you over my shoulder.”  
  
Rin’s scowl darkened into a glare, but Sousuke remained unfazed.  Sousuke was the only man Rin knew who didn’t so much as flinch when Rin was angry.  It was usually the opposite; the angrier Rin got, the calmer Sousuke became.  
  
“Like Hell you will,” Rin growled.  
  
Knowing it was impossible to beat Sousuke in a fistfight, he reached for the knife in his belt, only to discover it was gone.  Belatedly, he realized the knife and his pistol were tucked into Sousuke’s belt.  Now he was fucking furious.  
  
At that moment, Kazuki burst through the trees onto the beach at a flat run.  
  
“The Spaniards are here!” he shouted.  
  
As one, Rin and Sousuke turned.  Their argument forgotten, Sousuke handed Rin his knife and pistol as they strode down the beach towards the men.  They became an efficient team, taking instant command of the situation.  Rin deployed the best marksmen to join Kisumi on the sand dune, while Sousuke helped finish burying the saddle bags.  When the holes were filled, Rin stationed the rest of the men behind the rocks and what little shelter there was to be found on the beach.  Rei was standing awkwardly in the open.  
  
“Shite,” Rin muttered.  
  
He had to keep the Sailing Master alive for the Swiftsure’s sake.  Rei had already proven he lacked the common sense of a Kakapos, a flightless parrot Rin had seen in a market whose reaction to danger was to freeze and hope the predator didn’t notice it.  Rei was a slow shot and drew attention to himself when under fire.  Rin tugged Rei’s coat sleeve and pointed to the sand dune.  
  
“Up there,” he said.  “Kisumi!”  
  
A pink head popped up out of the reedy grass and Kisumi waved at him.  
  
“Make sure the peacock keeps his head down,” Rin said.  
  
He shoved Rei in the direction of the dune, ignoring the glare the Sailing Master gave him as he pushed his glasses up.  
  
“Aye, Sir!” Kisumi said cheerfully, saluting with his pistol.  
  
The way he was waving the weapon around, Rin hoped for the sake of the men beside him that the safety was on.  Takuya jogged out of the jungle, pistol in hand.  
  
“They’re right behind me,” he gasped.  
  
Rin and Sousuke glanced at each other.  It was too late to retreat now.    
  


 

* * *

  
  
Bump… bump… bump…  
  
Makoto was floating on his back, rocking gently, left hand trailing in the water.  Something soft brushed against his hand and he opened his eyes, crusted shut with salt.  It was dark; the moon had set.  He saw a dolphin’s gray dorsal fin slide soundlessly beneath the dark water, leaving behind only a ripple that was quickly lost in the waves.    
  
Bump… bump… bump…  
  
Looking towards his bare feet at the source of the sound, Makoto realized somehow he was back on the raft, and bumping up against the side of the anchored Swiftsure.  He didn’t have the energy to lift his head; his body felt numb and cold.  Makoto opened his mouth, feeling his lips split and tasting the coppery tang of blood in his mouth, but all that came out was a whispery croak.  
  
The irony of the situation did not escape him.  By some miracle, he had reached his ship, but he was unable to board her or call for assistance.  If he was not discovered soon, he would drift away and truly be lost.  
  
The water to his left erupted, and a spinner dolphin launched into the air, droplets of water falling on Makoto’s face as its lithe, graceful body arched over him, turning in midair.  It emitted a piercing squeal, then dove into the water on the other side of him.  On the ship above him, he heard men’s voices as they rushed to the rail, several of them holding lanterns aloft.  Beside one of the lanterns, a short man stood, familiar blond hair reflecting the light.  Hope leapt in Makoto’s chest like the dolphin.  
  
“Nagisa,” Makoto tried to say, but only managed another croak.  
  
“Makoto!” Nagisa shouted.    
  
Nagisa jerked off his boots and ripped off his coat, climbing on top of the rail.  Steepling his hands over his head, he pushed off and dove into the water without hesitation.  The men at the rail started shouting to each other, more lanterns brought and held out over the water with hooked poles.  
  
“The Captain!  It’s the Captain!”  
  
Nagisa’s head bobbed up beside the raft, one hand gripping the edge, the other pushing dripping curls back out of his face.  It was hard to see Nagisa’s expression in the glimmers of light from the lanterns above them.  Makoto saw a flash of white as Nagisa’s large magenta eyes widened.  
  
“Is that blood?” Nagisa asked, reaching out gingerly to touch Makoto’s side.  
  
Makoto nodded, managing a small smile.  He was so glad to see Nagisa.  
  
“”Fetch Goro,” Nagisa called out, tilting his face up.  “The Captain’s injured!”  
  
More noise and commotion at the rail, and a rope was tossed over, coils unwinding as it fell, hitting the water.  Reaching out, Nagisa snagged the rope and pulled it onto the raft.  Someone had tied a slipknot at the end, and he yanked it open into a wider loop.  Pulling himself around the raft, Nagisa put the rope over Makoto’s head and shoulders, lifting his arms through and tightening it around his chest.  
  
“Can you sit up?” Nagisa asked.  
  
Makoto shook his head, and Nagisa worked the raft around so Makoto’s head was closer to the ship.  Nagisa lurched forward and hugged Makoto one-armed across the chest, pressing their heads together.  The raft tilted dangerously to the side and water slid over the lashed logs.  Makoto smiled, and managed to weakly pet Nagisa’s arm.  Nagisa released him, then looked upwards again.  
  
“Pull him up.  Carefully!” Nagisa shouted.  
  
The slack was quickly pulled taut, and he heard someone calling out the rhythm, higher than the deck, a Rigger perhaps, with a better vantage point.  
  
“Heave… ho!”  
  
On the ho, he was jerked upright and pulled against the side of the ship.  Nagisa tried to steady him as best as could while treading water.  The rough rope abraded his skin through his thin, wet shirt.  
  
“Heave…ho!”  
  
His body was lifted completely off the raft, toes brushing the top of the water.  He felt a wave of dizziness and pain through his wounded side.  Yes, it was a Rigger calling the count:  Momo.  He could almost picture the Master Gunner’s younger brother hanging from the rigging like a monkey with his messy orange hair and sharp, golden eyes peering down over the side.  
  
“Heave… ho!”  
  
Halfway up the side, he let his head drop forward to avoid banging it, but his limbs were less cooperative, and a jangling pain shot through his arm as his elbow struck the wood.  Nagisa must have heard it, because concern crossed his upturned face.  He smiled in reassurance.  
  
“Heave…ho!”  
  
Another pull, and his head was at the rail.  Many hands grabbed at his shoulders, arms, shirt, pulling him over and gently laying him on the deck.  He closed his eyes, overwhelmed with relief and gratitude to be home on his ship, and pressed his palms against wood smooth from years of holystoning and the tread of bare feet.  
  
“Make room!” A man yelled.  
  
Makoto opened his eyes and looked up into Goro Sasabe’s frowning face.  The carpenter and surgeon had served his father, and Makoto had known him all his life.  He had a goatee and blonde hair cropped short on the sides with what looked like a shooting star shaved into the left temple and wrapping around the back of his head.  Two small gold loops glinted in his left ear.  At one point, his nose had been broken, leaving a permanent bump on the bridge.  Overall, he appeared to be a disreputable and scruffy individual; his nickname was Goro the Demon.  He used to feed Makoto pieces of jerked beef when he was little.  
  
Nagisa climbed over the rail and landed lightly on his feet, sprinting over and dropping to his knees.  He pulled Makoto’s head into his lap.  
  
“It’s his side,” Nagisa said.  
  
“Yeah, I figured since that’s where the blood is coming out,” Goro said.  “Here, drink this.”  
  
Goro lifted a cup to Makoto’s lips and he sipped carefully.  Water.  He drank more deeply, the cool liquid soothing his throat.  He choked a bit, and Goro removed the cup.  
  
“Captain,” Ai, the cabin boy, slid between two sailors.    
  
Contradicting his young age, his short hair was gray, blunt bangs over large, light blue eyes.  
  
“The others?” he asked, although Makoto knew he meant one red-headed man in particular.  Ai had a case of hero-worship for Rin.  
  
“Alive, waiting at the beach,” Makoto whispered.  The water had restored some of his voice.  
  
“And the booty?” Momo called out from above.  
  
Reaching into his right pocket, Makoto pulled out a piece of eight.  Balancing it on his thumb, he flipped it in the air, the silver catching the lantern light as it turned.  Nagisa snatched it out of the air before it fell and landed on him.  He held it aloft between forefinger and thumb and the men cheered.  
  
  


* * *

   
  
A shot rang out from the trees, and the edge of the rock exploded just as Rin jerked his head back.  He felt something slice across his cheek under his eye patch.  He swiped at it with the pad of his thumb, and came away with a smear of blood.  
  
“Rin?” Sousuke asked over his shoulder, the tone clearly asking if he was hurt.  
  
“I’m fine,” Rin said, snapping the band on his eye patch.  
  
He scooted so their backs were pressed together and Sousuke wouldn’t see the fresh blood.  As Sousuke fired his pistol over the top of the rock, Rin risked another scan down the beach.  They were pinned down.  A haze hung over them like acrid fog, punctuated by flares of striking flint.  He knew for sure by the positioning of the flares that the men on the dune were all still alive, but he could only hear the others.  Half a dozen dead Spaniards lay at the tree line from when they tried to charge the beach.  But, the Spaniards had superior numbers, and time was on their side.  
  
“How much shot do you have left, Sou?” Rin asked, twisting halfway around.  
  
Sousuke held out his left hand, half a dozen paper cartridges cradled in the palm.  Rin looked at the four in his own hand.  When they stopped returning fire, the Spaniards would charge the beach again, and the crew wouldn’t have much of a chance defending against muskets and pistols with swords and knives.  Sousuke set the cartridges on the sand between them, then turned, leaning his back against the rock.  Reaching out, Sousuke cupped Rin’s face, brushing a thumb under the cut with a frown, then leaned in and kissed him.  The kiss was too urgent to be gentle, but Rin understood this was not about romance.  Sousuke’s lips were warm and firm, his cheek abrasive from a two-day beard and sand.  
  
A piercing whistle from the sand dune broke them apart.  It was the signal the Riggers used when they descried a sail on the horizon.  Sousuke jerked around towards the ocean, broad shoulders effectively blocking Rin’s view.  Sitting up as much as he dared, Rin rested a hand on Sousuke’s back and craned his neck to squint out at the sea.  Dawn streaked pink across the sky, and he saw it, the flash of white.  His heart sank.  The Spaniards’ reinforcements had arrived.  
  
As the ship drew closer, the wind changed and unfurled its flag.  Instead of the red and gold of the _Real Armada Espanola_ , it was the King’s Colours: a red cross on white and blue.  
  
“It’s the Swiftsure,” Sousuke murmured in disbelief.  
  
Grinning, Rin hugged Sousuke’s wide shoulders from behind.  If the Swiftsure was here instead of the second rendezvous point, where they were supposed to go if the raiding party didn’t return in the longboats, it could only mean one thing.  Against all odds, Makoto had made it, and brought her here.    
  
The Swiftsure came about, and she was the prettiest thing Rin had ever seen; the three, square-rigged sails at full-mast, standing to the beach at an angle so the fourteen cannons port side faced the shoreline.  Then she fired, the sound carrying over the waves a few seconds after the explosion of smoke, a single nine-pounder arching through the air and landing in a shower of water and foam in the surf, well-clear of the crewmen.  A warning shot.    
  
There was a moment of complete silence, then the scene erupted into a cacophony of cheering from the crew and shouting from the Spaniards.  The gunfire from the trees stopped.  Knowing his signal might be lost in the smoke and noise, Rin turned and raised an eyebrow at Sousuke.  
  
“Hold!” Sousuke bellowed, his voice echoing slightly across the beach.  
  
Not only did the crewmen fall silent, but the Spaniards did as well.  Rin needed to make sure in their excitement the Swiftsure crew didn’t run into the jungle and chase the retreating Spaniards.  Although they now had the advantage with superior fighting power, they were still outnumbered on land.  Rin looked carefully around the rock.  The Spaniards were retrieving their dead and pulling back into the jungle.  
  
Behind him, the Swiftsure dropped anchor and the remaining two longboats were being lowered into the water, each only half full of men.  The rest of the men would be needed on board to man the cannons and be on deck in case they had to make quick sail and flee.  Standing, Rin returned the paper cartridges to the pouch and tucked the pistol in his belt.  Sousuke rose as well, angling himself between Rin and trees.  
  
“We’d best dig the silver up as quick as we can,” Rin said.  
  
On the sand dune, he saw Rei’s purple coat as the Sailing Master came down with Kisumi’s arm around his shoulders, both apparently unharmed.  Actually, although he saw a few men bloodied, one holding an arm and two limping, it appeared they had managed to get through the skirmish without any casualties.  
  
The reputation of the Ghost Raiders would be enhanced by tales of today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling inadequate after the beach skirmish, Rei tries to redeem himself in Makoto and Rin's eyes by plotting a faster course to Port Royal. Rin and Sousuke are able to spend some time alone below decks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content.

Rei lifted his knees high to step over the middle bench, bending at the waist to keep his upper torso, the mass of his body weight, closer to the center of gravity, thus maintaining his balance.  However, he was unable to compensate for certain variables.  Kazuki slung a satchel of silver into the bottom of the longboat at Rei’s feet, making him fall to his knees and land with his face in Kisumi‘s lap, who was sitting on the next bench.  Kisumi grinned down at him, tilting his head.  
  
“You’re a friendly fellow, aren’t you?” Kisumi asked, winking at him.  
  
Mortified, Rei straightened, pushing his glasses up and hiding his burning cheeks behind his hand.  Kazuki stepped past him and sat on the bench next to Kisumi, picking up the oar on his side.  
  
“Sorry, Sir,” Kazuki said, shaking his long brown bangs out of his eyes.  “It’s better if you sit there anyway.  Officers don’t row.”  
  
“And sitting in the bottom of the boat keeps your head low,” Kisumi added.  “Out of the line of fire.”  
  
Kisumi’s slightly upturned purple eyes glanced over at Kazuki, who laughed.  Rei frowned.  As the Sailing Master, he was an officer, but the only officers the crew generally seemed to respect were Rin Matsuoka and Sousuke Yamazaki.  Rei shifted onto the satchel to keep his posterior out of the couple of inches of seawater in the bottom of the boat and folded his legs, knees up to his chest.  He surreptitiously watched the two other officers.    
  
Master Sousuke was directing the men at Rei’s boat with short, barked orders and sharp glares.  His teal and black coat strained across his broad chest, every button and buckle fastened and in place.  He hardly looked like he had just been fighting for his life.    
  
When a crewman stumbled in the wet sand and dropped two satchels he had been carrying with both arms, Master Sousuke scooped them up with his left hand and tossed them to a crewman on the boat like they were empty instead of packed with heavy silver coin.  He was the epitome of stalwartness, both in physique and manner; it required no great leap to understand why the men complied with his orders without question and afforded him respect.  
  
Master Rin was standing in the surf by the other longboat, sleeveless coat hanging open in the front since the Quarter Master apparently did not believe in buttons.  He occasionally raised a boot to kick a crewman in the rear if they were loading the silver too slow, which resulted in laughter from the others.  Aside from his flame-colored hair, from a distance he seemed like an ordinary ruffian.  But, upon closer inspection…  
  
Rei shivered as he recalled those burning red eyes focused on him after Captain Makoto had left on the raft, the flash of those pointed teeth as he grinned before going into battle.  He knew from the men that Master Rin’s nickname was the Blood Shark.  The Quarter Master appeared easy going, but he had a temper that flashed like lit powder, and Rei could see him ruthlessly tearing apart an enemy with a smile.  
  
Suddenly uncomfortable, Rei looked away and found Master Sousuke watching him with narrowed eyes.  Rei froze.  After a moment, Master Sousuke broke the stare and stepped into the boat, which rocked under his weight.  
  
Both Master Rin and Master Sousuke were the last to board the longboats, and Rei knew their command was a large part of the reason all of the raiding party were leaving the beach alive.  
  
The men rowed efficiently towards the Swiftsure, although with the combined weight of the men and silver the longboats rode dangerously low in the water.  Waves sloshed continuously over the side, and despite sitting on the satchel, Rei’s breeches ended up soaked.  Soon, they were alongside the Swiftsure, and grappling hooks thrown over to pull the longboat up close enough for the men to reach the rope ladder waiting for them.  Master Rin’s boat went around the starboard side.  
  
“Master Rei,” Master Sousuke called out.  “You go up first.”  
  
Carefully, Rei stood, keeping his knees bent deep and edged his way to the side of the boat.  He leaned over, grabbing the rope ladder with both hands.  The lower half of his body went backward with the boat and he found himself stretched over several feet of open water.  His heart thumped.  He had not accounted for the force of his movement pushing away the boat on the frictionless surface of the water.  
  
Something gripped around his legs above his knees and he looked down at Kisumi, who had his arms wrapped around him.  
  
“Hang on to the ladder and straighten up,” Kisumi said.  
  
Gripping tightly to the ladder rung, Rei straightened his waist, and the longboat was pulled back up against the side of the ship.  Kisumi wove one of his arms through the lower rung of the ladder, anchoring it.  Rei was about to thank him, when he felt Kisumi’s other hand slide up his thigh under his coat and cup his right buttock, giving it a firm squeeze.  Rei couldn’t contain a small squeak of surprise.  The men on his end of the longboat laughed.  
  
“Is there a problem, Master Rei?” Master Sousuke asked.  
  
“Er- no,” Rei stammered.  
  
He scaled the ladder as quickly as he could, ignoring the helping hands at the top and climbing over the rail himself.  He backed up against the main mast, leather map tube poking him, as the rest of the men in the longboats swarmed up both sides and formed human chains, passing along the satchels like lines of ants transporting food into their hill.  
  
Master Sousuke swung himself over the port rail, booted feet landing with a firm thud while Master Rin vaulted soundlessly over the starboard side like a cat.  
  
“Every piece of silver best make it to the hold,” Master Rin announced.  “Or Master Sousuke will return it to me with the thief’s fingers!”  
  
The moving line of satchels stuttered briefly, then resumed with assorted cries of “Aye!”.  
  
“Raiding party to the gunroom for rest, wounded to sick bay,” Master Sousuke said as he walked the main deck.  
  
The gunroom was the space aft on the berthing deck where the crewmen slept in hammocks.  Rei had gone inside it when he was exploring the Swiftsure during his first days on board.  It was too close to the waterline to have windows, but it was ventilated in good weather by opening the gun ports.  Goro Sasabe’s sick bay was at its fore.  Rumor had it that Goro the Demon used his carpenter’s tools on the wounded and sick men who dared to seek him out for treatment.  
  
At Master Sousuke’s words, the men from the raiding party stepped out of the lines, two of them limping badly, and made their way to the ladder at the quarter deck.  Rei decided to leave as well, and turned towards the companionway leading down to the officers’ quarters.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Rei stopped and turned to find Master Rin bearing down on him.  Someone brushed past him on his right and intercepted the Quarter Master by throwing his arms around him and hugging him.  Rei recognized First Mate Nagisa Hazuki.  Rei stepped forward, bracing himself to rescue the petite blond man from the Blood Shark’s wrath.  To his shock, Master Rin returned the hug and patted him on the back when he released him.  He jerked a thumb back over his shoulder in the direction of Master Sousuke.  
  
“Careful, Nagisa,” Master Rin said with a grin.  “Do you want Sou to twist your head off like a chicken?”  
  
First Mate Nagisa responded to this imminent threat to his life by laughing and waving to the scowling Master Sousuke.  
  
“How is he?” Master Rin asked.  
  
“Resting,” First Mate Nagisa said.  “He’s waiting for you.”  
  
First Mate Nagisa took Master Rin’s hand, leading him towards the companionway.  He surprised Rei by grabbing his hand as well in passing.  
  
“You too, Rei,” First Mate Nagisa said with a smile.  


  
Morning light poured in through the skylight of the Captain’s Cabin, warming the rich grain of the heavy wooden furniture and making the polished brass glow.  It touched the edge of the still figure stretched out on the bed.  Rei’s heart sank.  The captain was as pale as the white nightshirt he wore, his breathing shallow.  The captain’s white cat was curled in a ball by his feet.  Crossing the room, First Mate Nagisa picked up the cat and sat cross-legged on the bed, setting the cat in his lap.  Rei was surprised by the First Mate’s casual behavior around officers, particularly the captain, but Master Rin seemed unfazed.  
  
Grabbing one of the chairs by the round table in the middle of the room, Master Rin pulled it over to the bed and sat down.  The captain’s eyes opened, and when he saw the Quarter Master, he smiled.    
  
“The men?” Captain Makoto asked quietly.  
  
“All souls accounted for,” Master Rin said.    
  
“Thank you,“ Captain Makoto said.  
  
Reaching out, he gripped Master Rin’s knee.  Master Rin rested his hand over Captain Makoto’s, leaning forward.  
  
“Idiot,” Master Rin muttered.  “I thought you would die for real this time.”  
  
The Quarter Master’s dark red hair fell forward, covering most of his profile so Rei could only see the tip of his nose and none of his expression.  Although his language was rough, the tone lacked the surly irritation Rei was used to hearing, even if had violated all courtesy by calling their captain an idiot.  
  
“Again?” Captain Makoto teased.  
  
Master Rin snorted.  It was clearly a reference to their history, an inside jest to which Rei was not privy.  The three of them were obviously close, their relaxed intimacy making it seem almost domestic.  Rei had a longing to be included and at the same time felt like an intruder.    
  
Pushing up his glasses, he started to back out of the room.  Captain Makoto’s green eyes met his, and the gentle smile widened.  Rei stopped.  Lifting his hand from Master Rin’s knee, the captain gestured for him to approach, and Rei walked over to the side of the bed, in front of Master Rin.  He stood awkwardly, noting the captain’s legs were almost too long for the bed.  The first time he had stood next to Captain Makoto, he had been surprised at how tall and well-built he was because his nature was so unassuming.  Captain Makoto’s genial manner was a sharp contract to Master Rin’s abrupt, volatile personality; in fact the two seemed to be polar opposites.    
  
Yet, being temperate did not equate to being weak, as evidenced by the captain’s bravery on the beach.  Rei bowed his head in shame.   If he had not been so impetuous, so eager to prove himself to Master Sousuke, the captain may not have been injured.  
  
“Forgive me, Captain Makoto,” Rei blurted out, bowing.  
  
“There is nothing to forgive, Master Rei,” Captain Makoto said.  “I am grateful you are unharmed.”  
  
Rei looked down into the captain’s kind face, without a trace of anger or recrimination, and his heart swelled with loyalty, the corners of his eyes pricking with tears.  At that moment, he resolved that he would never again let down his captain, that he would strive to perfect the skills he needed to become a good officer.  
  
“Mast-” Captain Makoto stopped.  “May I call you Rei?” he asked.  
  
Rei nodded, not trusting himself to speak, he was so full of emotion.  
  
“When we are alone like this, away from the men,” Captain Makoto said.  “We can speak each other’s Christian names.  My officers are a team that relies on and trusts each other.”  
  
Rei nodded again.  
  
“I need you to plot a course for us to Port Royal,” Captain Makoto said.  
  
“Normally, it takes us three and half days,” Master Rin said.  “Can you beat that?”  
  
Rei quickly did a cursory mental calculation:  the Swiftsure’s tonnage was one thousand, six hundred tons, she traveled ten knots in optimum conditions, and Port Royal was five hundred and eighty nautical miles.  It was undoubtedly taking them three and half days because the prevailing currents in the Caribbean Sea flowed westward, and the trade winds, which were favorable outbound to the Isthmus of Darius, would be against them on the return trip.  
  
“Yes, I can,” Rei said with confidence.  
  
Master Rin raised a skeptical eyebrow.  First Mate Nagisa lifted the cat up on its hind legs and waved one of its front paws.  
  
“Yay,” First Mate Nagisa cheered.  
  
The cat apparently didn’t like being manipulated like a living puppet and wriggled free, swatting at First Mate Nagisa when he tried to pick it up again.  He walked delicately up Captain Makoto’s body and sat on his chest, leaning forward to touch its pink nose to Captain Makoto’s.  When the captain petted him, this apparently soothed its dignity, and it curled up again.  Rei’s fingers itched to touch the unmarred white fur, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself by getting swatted as well.  
  
“What is its name?” Rei asked.  
  
The captain smiled up at him, the cat pushing into his hand as he stroked it.  
  
“She hasn’t told me yet,” he said, gazing at the cat affectionately.  
  
“Rat-killer,” Master Rin said.  
  
“Snowball!” First Mate Nagisa offered, his apparently uncontrollable volume winning him a baleful stare from the animal in question.  
  
“I’m going to sleep now,” Captain Makoto said without looking up.  
  
First Mate Nagisa bounced off the bed while Master Rin pushed himself up out of the chair and dragged it back to the table.  Rei went to the door with them, glancing back over his shoulder at the captain, who had turned his head on the pillow, eyes closed, one arm cradling the cat.  


* * *

  
  
When they stepped outside the captain’s cabin, Rin turned to the other two.  His heart still ached from seeing Makoto so injured, and he would have preferred to stay longer, but the best way to help his friend was by taking care of the Swiftsure until he was on his feet again.  
  
“The raiding party is to rest until eight bells, and the Swiftsure will pull back to her waiting position,” he said.  “Ship inspection will be completed and we‘ll be ready to weigh anchor and lay in the course by then.”  
  
Rin ruffled Nagisa’s hair and shot Rei a glare before heading towards the hold.  Undivided booty was dangerous.  He had a reputation for being fair among the crew, but there was no sense in tempting anyone.  Many a mutiny and acts of violence had begun because a ship’s crew felt the treasure they’d risked their lives for had been unfairly dispensed.  
  
Rin climbed down the ladder, feeling the air grow warmer and damper as he descended.  The hold was below the waterline, so there were no windows for light or gun ports to open for air.  The only illumination was from the glass lamp at the foot of the stairs, flickering as it swung on its chain from the motion of the boat.    
  
Rin hesitated.  The lamp on the left side was missing, the chain swinging loosely, and the smoky odor of a recently blown out flame lingered in the air.  Stopping on the last rung, Rin held onto the side of the ladder with his left hand and slowly moved his right behind his back, reaching for the knife tucked into his belt under his coat.  A man moved out of the darkness behind him, grabbing his right wrist, and pinning him against the ladder.  Even fully clothed, from the familiar feel of the muscular body pressed up against him, Rin knew who it was instantly.  
  
“Ass,” he hissed.  
  
The air from Sousuke’s breathy laugh puffed against the back of his neck.  Standing on the bottom rung, Rin was a few inches taller than Sousuke.  
  
“Don’t let go of the ladder,” Sousuke whispered, releasing his right wrist.  
  
Rin’s irritation at being surprised warred with his lust.  Rin felt like he was dry tinder and Sousuke was the spark that set him aflame with the smallest touch.  He moved his hand back to the side of the ladder, anticipation making his heart beat faster.  It hadn’t been so easy for him to give himself over to Sousuke in the beginning, when their friendship became physical.    
  
He had known at an early age that he preferred the company of men, so the seafaring life suited him.  He met Sousuke when they served as sailors on the same ship and both being eighteen, became fast friends.  When Sousuke made it clear he wanted to progress their relationship further, Rin was not adverse to the idea.  Sousuke was well-built, handsome and they got along very well.  There was only one issue: they were both tops.  For Rin, that meant things could only progress so far, but Sousuke refused to recognize the obstacle and pursued Rin’s ass relentlessly.  
  
_Finally, after four months of Sousuke’s unwavering pursuit, they ended up in a run-down inn in Port Royal with a vast quantity of rum, and Rin yielded.  To this day, he wasn’t sure if Sousuke deliberately got him drunk, or if he was just one to not pass up an opportunity.  Either way, he found himself naked on his back on the bed with a shirtless Sousuke expertly sucking his cock and fingering his ass.  He had resisted at first, when Sousuke produced the oil and explained what he was going to do, but now he was enjoying it immensely.  Whatever Sousuke was rubbing inside him felt so good, he didn’t want it to stop.  He had a fistful of Sousuke’s hair, feet braced on the bed as he thrust up into his mouth.  When he came, he cried out, feeling the orgasm deep inside, washing out through his body, making his muscles weak._  
  
_Sousuke kissed the inside of his thigh and sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  Between the rum and the best orgasm of his young life, Rin felt as if he was going to melt away like foam._  
  
_“Fuck,” Rin said.  “That was amazing.”_  
  
_Sousuke smiled at him as he got off the bed, turning and bending over to pull down his breeches.  Folding one arm behind his head, Rin enjoyed the view.  Sousuke had a muscular, v-shaped torso, broad shoulders tapering down to slim hips and an ass so fine Rin wanted to bite it.  He would sell his soul to the Devil for a chance to have that ass, that beautiful back flexing underneath him.  He felt himself become erect again at the thought.  Then Sousuke turned around, kneeling on the foot of the bed, and Rin was distracted by Sousuke‘s erect cock.  Every time he saw it, Rin was fascinated.  It was the biggest cock he’d ever seen; thick and long.  It was too big for Rin to take all the way in his mouth, and he could double-fist when he jerked Sousuke off.  Rin started to sit up, but Sousuke pressed a hand against his abdomen._  
  
_“Stay there,” he said._  
  
_Retrieving the bottle of oil from the floor, Sousuke poured it into his palm and rubbed it over his erect cock.  Smirking, Rin lay back on his arm.  He really was going to get a show tonight.  Scooting closer, Sousuke slid his knees under Rin’s ass and gripped both their cocks in his large hand.  Rin groaned as Sousuke stroked them together, the velvet skin sliding over the hardness in the firm grip of his hand, calloused from ship work.  Sousuke’s other hand went between them, and Rin felt an oiled finger push inside him.  Willingly, he relaxed the muscle so Sousuke could go back to stroking that sweet spot inside while he rocked his hips in Sousuke’s sure hand._  
  
_Rin watched through half-closed eyes, his second orgasm building slowly through the pleasurable rum haze.  He realized Sousuke had more than one finger in him and he was stroking them in and out more forcefully.  Just as he was about to protest, the fingers withdrew and Sousuke released his own cock, continuing to pump Rin‘s.  He rubbed his thumb over the crown the way Rin liked, and he relaxed again.  At first, Rin didn’t resist when he felt something push against him, thinking it was the finger again, then he realized it was way too big._  
  
_Suspicious, he sat up on his elbows and frowned at Sousuke._  
  
_“Hey,” he said.  “What’re you- ah!”_  
  
_Rin’s sentence ended in a startled cry as he felt what had to be the head of Sousuke’s huge cock go inside him.  He lost his erection immediately and tried to sit the rest of the way up, but Sousuke leaned forward, pressing his knees up and out, spreading him like a woman, his weight pushing Rin back into the bed.  Sousuke’s teal eyes looked down into his, pupils blown wide._  
  
_“Relax, Rin,”  Sousuke said._  
  
_“Relax?” Rin hit his fist against Sousuke’s shoulder.  “If you don’t get your dick out of me now, Sou, I’m gonna kill you.”_  
  
_Reaching over, Sousuke grabbed the fist and stretched out Rin’s arm, kissing the wrist and then the inside of the elbow, sucking the tender flesh there.  Rin shivered as goosebumps rolled up his arm.  Then Sousuke bent down, nuzzling his neck, kissing, sucking, licking.  All the little secret spots that only Sousuke knew._  
  
_“It’ll hurt because it’s your first time,” Sousuke whispered in his ear, his breath warm.  “But then I will make it good for you.”_  
  
_Rin hesitated.  He sensed that if he sincerely told Sousuke to stop, he would._  
  
_“Let me have you this way.”  There was a pleading tone in his voice.  “Please.”_  
  
_Rin’s eyes widened.  He had never heard Sousuke say please, or beg anyone for anything._  
  
_“What the fuck,” he thought.  “It’ll only be this once.”_  
  
_“Fine,” Rin said grudgingly.  “Get on with it, then.”_  
  
_Raising his head, Sousuke smiled down at him.  Not his usual, closed-mouth smile, but the rare one that crinkled his eyes and lit up his face, like the sun unexpectedly breaking free of storm clouds.  Rin lost his breath a little.  Sousuke bent down and kissed him, pushing open his mouth with his warm tongue and took away the rest.  As they kissed, Sousuke reached down and squeezed Rin’s ass, shoving his cock in further.  Rin hissed inside Sousuke’s mouth at the unpleasant stretch, and Sousuke deepened the kiss, massaging his ass._  
  
_Sousuke pushed again, and Rin felt a sharp pain.  He broke the kiss._  
  
_“Shite!” he yelled._  
  
_“Shh,”  Sousuke soothed.  “We’re almost there.”_  
  
_Gripping Rin’s hip firmly, Sousuke pushed the rest of the way in, and stars exploded behind Rin’s eyes as pain tore through the lower half of his body._  
  
_“Fuck!”  Rin punched Sousuke’s back with both his fists.  “You cocksucker!”_  
  
_“Yes,” Sousuke murmured in his ear.  “But whose cock do I suck?”_  
  
_Refusing to be distracted, Rin kept hitting him and cursing and Sousuke calmly lay on top of him, kissing his neck and chest.  Finally, the pain subsided to a dull, burning ache and Rin calmed down._  
  
_“Better?”  Sousuke asked, kissing Rin’s forehead._  
  
_“Fuck you,” Rin replied._  
  
_“You feel so good,” Sousuke whispered in the sexy, husky voice that usually made Rin’s cock stand to attention.  “So warm and tight.”_  
  
_“Of course I’m tight,” Rin groused.  “I have a fucking cannon shoved up my ass.”_  
  
_Sousuke chuckled, and Rin felt the vibration through their chests.  Sousuke partially raised himself up on his left elbow, cupping Rin’s ass in his right hand._  
  
_“Hold onto my shoulders.”_  
  
_“Don’t talk to me like I’m a fucking woman,” Rin snapped._  
  
_Raising an eyebrow at him, Sousuke slowly pulled his cock out, and Rin gasped as it felt like his insides were being pulled out with it.  Rin grabbed Sousuke’s shoulders, feeling the need to anchor himself to something solid.  Keeping his eyes locked on Rin’s face, Sousuke pushed back in.  It didn’t hurt exactly, but it was definitely uncomfortable.  Sousuke pulled out again, this time pushing in a little harder and shifting his hips.  Light exploded behind Rin’s eyes again, this time not in pain but pleasure.  He gasped, arching his back and hanging off Sousuke’s shoulders._  
  
_“That’s it,” Sousuke encouraged._  
  
_Sousuke pulled out and pushed in faster, hitting that spot again and Rin wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s narrow waist, pulling him in deeper.  Sousuke groaned, and Rin felt a little thrill.  Sousuke started pumping in and out faster and harder, and Rin met him thrust for thrust, his cock getting hard again as it was rubbed between their bodies.  Rin thought if Sou hit that spot again a few more times, he would come, and he dug his heels into Sousuke’s lower back, encouraging him to thrust harder.  Sousuke’s soft grunts teased Rin’s ears, their harsh breathing filling the room, their sweat-slicked bodies sliding together as they worked towards release._  
  
_Sousuke’s powerful hips snapped forward one last time, stomach muscles clenching, and Rin came again, hard.  He pressed up into Sousuke for a moment as he rode the waves of pleasure, then fell back onto the bed.  Sousuke’s arm folded and his weight collapsed on top of him.  They lay there, gasping.  Sousuke kissed his neck, then rolled onto his back, slipping out of him.  Rin’s exposed skin felt cold where Sousuke’s heat had been.  Before he could ask for it, Sousuke fanned the blanket out over them, and Rin fell asleep as it settled over their bodies._  
  
Rin gripped the sides of the ladder, tilting his head to give Sousuke better access as he kissed his neck.  He smiled to himself in the dark.  After that first time, his ass had hurt like hell for three days, and he hadn’t let Sousuke touch him.  But, every time those teal eyes gave him a hot look, his cock would get rock hard, and he came to understand that the bastard had effectively ruined him for other men.  Deciding Sousuke had to take responsibility for his actions, Rin had jumped him, they had amazing sex, and had been together ever since; seven years and three ships.  Sousuke had followed him back to England when Makoto had asked Rin to be the Swiftsure’s Quarter Master.  
  
“What are you smiling about?” Sousuke asked.  
  
He reached around the ladder and unbuttoned the front of Rin’s trousers, already stretched tight over his erection.  
  
“How do you know I’m smiling?” Rin laughed.  
  
“No one knows your body better than me,” Sousuke said, cupping his balls and lifting them up against his cock, squeezing gently.  
  
Rin’s laugh turned into a moan.  While Sousuke leisurely stroked and fondled him with his right hand, the left jerked down his breeches to mid-thigh.  It made him feel even more exposed to feel the air on his bare ass and cock while the rest of him was still clothed.  He heard the clink of a buckle as Sousuke unfastened his own pants, and his cock twitched in Sousuke’s hands, eliciting a soft laugh.  He felt oil, still warm from the lamp, trickle down the crack of his ass, followed by a finger, which teased his entrance without entering.  At the same time, Sousuke’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock, the nail scratching lightly at the little hole there.  Pinned between Sousuke’s body and ladder, Rin was unable to move closer to either hand.  
  
Sousuke sucked his earlobe, rubbing his erect cock against Rin’s bare ass and tormenting him with his hands.  It was unusual for Sousuke to tease him this much, especially when they hadn’t been together for a while, and Rin frowned, wondering what was going on.    
  
“You went to Makoto,” Sousuke said.  
  
Then Rin understood.  Sousuke had a jealous streak a league deep, particularly with Makoto because he had known Rin since they were children.  
  
“To make sure the idiot wasn’t dead,” Rin said.  
  
“Hm.”  
  
Sousuke loosened the grip on Rin’s cock so the stroke wasn’t enough to even move the skin on the shaft.  It was more frustrating than not being touched at all.  Rin lost his patience.  
  
“Sou,” he growled.  “Either fuck me or let me go.”  
  
Sousuke responded by letting go of his dick altogether and running his hands up Rin’s chest under his jacket, plucking at his nipples.  Rin could feel Sousuke’s hot cock sliding between his oiled cheeks.  Rin pressed his forehead against the rung of the ladder, closing his eyes in frustration.  Then he grinned.  Sousuke wasn’t the only one who knew his lover well.  Over the years, Rin had learned he could top from the bottom.  
  
Sliding his hands up the ladder over his head, he let his jacket fall off his left shoulder and arched his back as best he could in his restricted position. He was rewarded with increased friction and Sousuke‘s left hand returning to his ass, unable to resist squeezing it.  
  
“Makoto was in pretty bad shape,” Rin said.  “I sat by his bed and held his hand.”  
  
Sousuke stopped moving, then pulled back enough to twist two fingers in Rin’s ass, scissoring them inside.  Rin delivered the _coup de grace_ that was certain to get things moving.  
  
“Nagisa was so distraught he hugged me, and I had to comf- ah!”  
  
Grabbing Rin’s ass with both hands, Sousuke spread his cheeks and rammed his huge cock all the way in with one powerful thrust.  Rin’s eyes watered and he struggled to catch his breath as he adjusted to the sudden intrusion.  It didn’t hurt, but it was a deep stretch, and felt very… full.  The fullness was an odd feeling Rin had never really gotten used to; perhaps because he hadn’t realized he had been empty until he met Sousuke.  
  
“Fuck,” Rin muttered.  
  
Sousuke took that as his cue to proceed, and pulled nearly all the way out, slamming back into Rin with so much force the ladder creaked, and he was pressed into the rungs across his hipbones and stomach.  Sousuke’s hips pistoned mercilessly in and out, grunting in Rin’s ear while Rin struggled to keep his own voice quiet.  On the ship, it was difficult to find the privacy for sex, so often their encounters were kissing and quick hand or blow jobs.  It was when the ship went to port that they were able to fully let go.  And Sousuke could go.  He had unbelievable stamina and strength in bed.    
  
When they could get a moment like this, it wasn’t unusual for Sousuke to fuck him hard, to make him feel it for a few days.  It was his way of marking him on a ship full of men in which he couldn’t openly claim Rin as his.  Rin pretended to get pissed off, but secretly he liked being able to feel Sousuke in him, on him.  He liked being wanted, being needed so much.  It was better to be claimed than to be floating unanchored on the sea like a ghost ship.  
  
Rin’s neglected cock was aching, and let go of the ladder with his right hand to jerk himself off, but Sousuke clamped his hand over his.  Foiled, Rin tried to shift the angle of his hips to direct Sousuke’s cock to his sweet spot.  He could come from that alone.  He knew Sousuke wasn’t hitting the spot on purpose; he was a marksman and could hit it relentlessly until Rin was half-unconscious and cursing him.  
  
With a growl, Sousuke bit his shoulder like a wolf mounting his mate.  Then Sousuke starting fucking him so hard and fast, Rin was lifted up onto the balls of his feet, and every thrust hit that spot.  His blood was pounding in his ears too loudly to hear himself, but Rin must have gotten noisy, because Sousuke’s hand let go of his and covered his mouth.  
  
Rin’s balls tightened up, and he felt the familiar tingling at the base of his cock, then he came, shooting his load against the hold wall behind the ladder.  Sousuke kept pumping him hard, the ladder creaking dangerously.  Sousuke released his bite and pressed his forehead against the back of Rin’s shoulder, slamming forward a final time.  
  
“Hn!”  
  
At the guttural cry, Rin felt a flood of warmth as Sousuke came inside him.  At the same time, there was a loud crack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa shows his interest in Rei through playful teasing. Rei misunderstands Rin and Sousuke's relationship, resulting in a threat from Sousuke.

Rei stood for a moment outside the captain’s cabin, blinking at Master Rin’s back as the Quarter Master walked away.  The glare Master Rin had given him was well-deserved.  Rei understood that not only had he been a contributing element to the captain’s injury, but his lack of prowess with weaponry and military tactics had made him a liability during the skirmish on the beach.  
  
“Don’t mind Rin,” First Mate Nagisa said.  
  
Rei looked down at the First Mate, who had demonstrated an unusual familiarity with his superiors.  The top of his blond head barely came up to Rei’s chin, and he had delicate, almost feminine features, including the largest eyes Rei had ever seen, which were a pretty purplish-red.  He was dressed rather well, in a yellow cuffed coat, a dark mustard vest, white ruffled shirt and white breeches closed at the knee over stockings a few shades lighter than his vest.  The embroidery and cut of the cloth suggested he was perhaps a merchant’s son put in the care of the captain to learn the sailing trade.  
  
“He has his reasons,” Rei said, and turned to the ladder.  
  
“Yeah, he’s grumpy,” First Mate Nagisa said.  
  
Shocked, Rei turned around and almost bumped into First Mate Nagisa.  
  
“First Mate Nagisa, you should not speak about a superior officer in that manner,” Rei admonished.  
  
First Mate Nagisa looked at him wide-eyed for a moment, then burst out laughing.  Unsure how to react to this strange young man, Rei pushed up his glasses and climbed down the stairs to the deck below.  Stepping out of the ladder way, he walked into the wardroom.  A long table ran nearly the whole length down the center, built around the Mizzen mast.  This was where the officers ate and congregated when off-duty, their cabins lining the walls on either side, sized according to rank.  On the port side, the Quarter Master’s cabin was the largest, being most aft, then the Carpenter and Surgeon, Master Goro, the new cook Haruka, whom he hadn’t seen sleep there, and Master Gunner Seijuro.  On the starboard side, Rei’s cabin was most aft, next to him was Boatswain Sousuke, First Mate Nagisa and the Cabin Boy, Aiichiro.  
  
Only his and the Quarter Master’s cabin’s had windows, for which Rei was grateful since natural light was better for his charts.  The remaining cabins had gun ports, and the other officers had to share their quarters with a cannon.  All the light in this part of the deck came from lanterns since the aft wall enclosed the rudder head.  
  
Rei opened the door to his cabin.  Most of the furniture had been supplied by Master Goro years ago when the ship had been refitted and were plain and utilitarian in nature:  a small desk and chair, a hanging cot which was essentially a wooden box with bedding slung by rope from the beams, and a sea chest under the bed.  Goro had built lipped shelves on the aft short wall for his maps.  The unique pieces were a French walnut four-column refectory table under the window that took up nearly the whole wall and a matching chair.  The table and chair had been a gift from the captain to welcome him aboard.  Rei refused to allow Aiichiro to touch the table and lovingly polished it himself.  
  
Rei had attempted to add some beauty to the room by bringing his own bedding, embroidered silk cushions for the chairs, an oriental rug and adorning the open walls with his beloved butterfly collection.  And, of course, he had replaced the small shaving mirror with a larger one over the desk so he could make sure his appearance was appropriate before leaving his room.  
  
His cabin had become his sanctuary, and he felt some of the tension from the day leave his body as soon as he stepped inside.  He turned to shut the door behind him.  
  
“Oh!”  The sound was startled out of Rei as he bumped into First Mate Nagisa.  
  
The bucket of water First Mate Nagisa was holding sloshed a bit on his waist, but he smiled brightly at Rei and stepped around him, carrying the bucket to the desk.  He sent it down with a _thunk_ on the floor next to the chair, sloshing more water, along with the empty bucket he’d been carrying in the crook of his arm, and dropped several white cloths on the desk,  Rei stood at the open door for a second, then shut it.  
  
“First Mate-” he started, but First Mate Nagisa flapped a hand at him.  
  
“Remember when Makoto said to use each other’s first names?” First Mate Nagisa asked.  “You have to call me Nagisa.”  
  
“Nagisa,” Rei said.  “What are you doing?”  
  
Trotting over, First Mate Nagisa took his arm and led him back to the chair.  Lifting the strap to the leather map tube over his head, Rei leaned it against the desk.  
  
“Goro recruited Aiichiro to assist with the wounded in sick bay,” First Mate Nagisa said.  “So I’m helping you tend your wound and wash up.”  
  
“Wound?”  Rei started to sit down, remembered his wet breeches at the last moment, and snatched up the embroidered cushion.  
  
“Yep.  Your chin,” First Mate Nagisa said, dipping a cloth into the bucket and wringing it out.  
  
Rei touched his chin with his fingertips and felt a sting from the scrape there.  He had forgotten.  His face flushed as he remembered how he had received the “wound”.  When the Spaniards had charged the beach, he had lifted his head to attain a proper line of sight for firing, and Kisumi had shoved his head back down, scraping his chin on a rock.  
  
_“The Blood Shark will eat me alive if I let you get shot, peacock,” Kisumi had said._  
  
Rei hugged the cushion to his chest.  
  
“It is nothing,” he said.  
  
“Of course it is,” First Mate Nagisa contradicted him without hesitation.  “Goro says even a small wound can get nasty if it isn’t cleaned properly.”  
  
Not recognizing the boundaries of personal space, First Mate Nagisa stood between Rei’s knees and bent down, gripping his chin and tilting his face up.  Very gently, he began dabbing at the scrape with the cloth.  
  
“Besides,” First Mate Nagisa said.  “We can’t have the peacock getting scarred up.”  
  
Irritated, Rei jerked his head away from First Mate Nagisa’s hand and glared up at him.  
  
“Don’t call me that,” he said.  
  
First Mate Nagisa looked down at him with a puzzled expression, head tilted.  
  
“Why?” he asked.  
  
“Why?” Rei repeated, blinking.    
  
He was beginning to believe the First Mate’s erratic behavior was the result of some kind of mental deficiency.  How could he be unaware that the Quarter Master’s nickname, which had apparently spread throughout the ship, was derogatory?  
  
“Yes, why wouldn’t you want to be called beautiful?” First Mate Nagisa asked.  
  
“That’s not-” Rei stopped and sighed.  “Do you think I’m called that because I’m beautiful?”  
  
Before Rei could stop him, First Mate Nagisa removed his glasses and bent so close, they were inches apart.  The magenta eyes moved slowly over Rei’s face, and he felt himself flush at the close scrutiny.  
  
“Yes,” First Mate Nagisa said solemnly, his breath puffing against Rei’s cheek.  It smelled like barley sugar candy.  
  
Rei couldn’t detect any malice or mockery in First Mate Nagisa’s face or voice, which could only lead to the conclusion that he was speaking truthfully.  Rei should have corrected him, and said that it wasn’t proper to call an officer beautiful, or any man really, but secretly he was pleased.  No one had ever said he was beautiful before.  The ship came about, and pure morning light shone through the window, turning First Mate Nagisa’s hair into a halo of gold, and making his fair skin translucent as porcelain.  Rei held his breath at suddenly being confronted with such delicate loveliness.  He looked like an angel from a cathedral fresco.    
  
Grabbing his glasses, Rei shoved them back on his face and cleared his throat.  The chair barked across the wood floor as he stood and tried to put some distance between them.  
  
“Er- well,” Rei stammered.  “Thank you for…” he gestured at his chin.  
  
First Mate Nagisa straightened and smiled brightly.  
  
“Of course!  Now to help you wash up,” First Mate Nagisa said, reaching forward and grabbing the lapels of his coat.  
  
“Actually, I can do that myself,” Rei protested.  
  
Somehow First Mate Nagisa had managed to pull his coat halfway off and was standing behind him, tugging his arms out.  He felt a light touch on his right buttock, and the memory of Kisumi squeezing it popped into his mind.  He spun around.  Rather than a lecherous expression, First Mate Nagisa looked puzzled again.  
  
Why are your breeches so wet?” he asked.  “Did you sit in the bottom of the boat or something?”  
  
“Well, yes,” Rei admitted.  
  
“Why?” First Mate Nagisa raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Uh, Kazuki and Kisumi said officers don’t row,” Rei’s voice trailed off as First Mate Nagisa’s eyebrows drew down into a frown.  “Is something wrong?”  
  
The dazzling smile returned, and First Mate Nagisa shook his head.  
  
“No,” he said.  
  
Quick as a monkey, First Mate Nagisa was kneeling at his feet, tugging on his boots, and Rei had to rest his hand on top of his blond head to keep from falling over.  The texture of the golden strands was so silky, Rei couldn’t resist sifting his fingers through it.  He was so distracted that First Mate Nagisa managed to get off both his boots, his socks and was unbuttoning the front of his breeches before he realized it.  Rei grabbed First Mate Nagisa’s hands and pulled him to his feet.  
  
“I can do that myself,” Rei said.  
  
Quickly, he turned and pulled down his breeches and smallclothes, which were also soaked, confident the length of his shirt would preserve his dignity.  However, as he straightened, clothes in his hand, First Mate Nagisa grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up to his shoulders, having to stand on his tiptoes to do so.  Pulling his arms through the sleeves and removing the shirt, Rei held the bundle of soiled clothes in front of his privates and turned back around so his bare buttocks were not on display.  First Mate Nagisa’s wide eyes moved over his naked body in much the same way they had his face, and Rei pushed up his glasses in embarrassment.  
  
“Oh,” First Mate Nagisa breathed.  “You have such a nice body!”  
  
“I knew life aboard a ship would be rigorous,” Rei said.  “So I trained to prepare myself.”  
  
“You must have trained very hard!” First Mate Nagisa said in admiration.  
  
Some of Rei’s embarrassment dissipated, and he straightened his shoulders in pride.  
  
“I created a very strict regimen for myself, which included running every day,” Rei said.  “I can share it with you.  I am sure you would find it beneficial.”  
  
“I’m sure I would,” First Mate Nagisa said, beaming at him.  
  
First Mate Nagisa reached towards Rei’s crotch, and he retreated, sitting down hard when the back of his knees bumped the chair.  
  
“I’ll put the dirty clothes out for Aiichiro to wash,” First Mate Nagisa said, holding out his hand.  
  
“Oh.  Uh,” Rei hesitated.  
  
Snatching the cushion off the floor, Rei handed First Mate Nagisa his clothes and covered his lap with it.  He thought he saw disappointment cross First Mate Nagisa’s face, but perhaps it was his imagination, because he gave Rei another one of his dazzling smiles.  First Mate Nagisa walked over to the door, carrying the clothes in his arms.  When he touched the handle, he looked back at Rei over his shoulder.  
  
“I can come back to scrub your back,” First Mate Nagisa offered.  
  
Rei waved his hands in the air.  
  
“Ah, no, no, that won’t be necessary,” he said.  “Thank you for your assistance.  Oh!”  
  
The magenta eyes met his questioningly.  
  
“Can you please ask Aiichiro to wake me at six bells?” Rei asked.  
  
“Of course,” First Mate Nagisa said with a smile.  
  
First Mate Nagisa’s gaze moved over Rei’s chest again, then he left, closing the door behind him.  Rei breathed a sigh of relief.  First Mate Nagisa certainly had a great deal of energy.  Standing up, Rei set the cushion back on the chair and moved to stand in front of the mirror.  The First Mate had seemed suitably impressed with his physique, which was understandable.  Rei did a few deep squats, then flexed his chest muscles and turned sideways, slapping his flat abdomen.  His legs were undoubtedly his best feature; most likely from the running.  
  
Returning to the desk, Rei dipped the cloth in the bucket of water and briskly scrubbed himself, wringing out the dirty water in the empty bucket and shaking the sand out of the cloth.  Fresh water was precious on board the ship.  Rainwater was carefully collected for bathing and everyone was taught not to be wasteful with it.  Wiping himself dry with the other cloth, Rei dropped both of them into the dirty water bucket.  Kneeling in front of the sea chest, mindful of the cot swinging at head level, he took out his nightshirt and pulled it over his head.  
  
Last night, between his worry for their wounded captain and the approaching Spaniards, he had not slept at the beach camp.  He needed the recuperative rest so he would be at his mental best to plot their course.  Giving himself a two hour window to do the calculations should be ample time considering the relative simplicity of the task, but it was imperative that his work be perfect.  
  
Turning around, Rei spied the bucket of clean water, still half-full thanks to his thrifty bathing.  He frowned.  It was easily enough for another man’s bath.  Thinking to give it to one of the other officers, he picked it up and went to his cabin door, opening it.  He hesitated when he heard someone enter the Wardroom, thinking if it was First Mate Nagisa his going to bed would be greatly delayed.  He peeked around the edge of the door.  
  
Master Rin stalked into the Wardroom, Master Sousuke following close behind him.  Rei frowned.  The Quarter Master was walking strangely, but Rei didn’t believe he had been injured during the beach skirmish, except for the cut on his face.  
  
“You broke the fucking ladder, Sou,” Master Rin snapped.  
  
“It probably had wood rot,” Master Sousuke responded, his tone level.  
  
“Like Goro would allow rot on the Swiftsure,” Master Rin said.  “You don’t know how much force you were using.”  
  
“You don’t know how much restraint I was using,” Master Sousuke said.  
  
To Rei’s shock, the Boatswain reached out and gripped Master Rin’s hips, jerking their pelvises flush.  Master Rin responded by punching Master Sousuke in the upper arm.  Master Sousuke released him, and Master Rin spun around, walking swiftly to his cabin with the odd stiff gait that wasn’t quite a limp, and slammed his door shut.  Master Sousuke turned around, frowning, and glanced in Rei’s direction.  Rei jerked his head back, crouching behind his door and holding his breath.  A few moments later, he heard the Boatswain’s cabin door close, and Master Sousuke moving around on the other side of the wall.  Rei let out his breath and sagged in relief.  
  
Realizing he was still gripping the bucket handle in both hands, Rei looked down at his reflection in the water.  The captain’s words echoed in his head.  
  
_“My officers are a team that relies on and trusts each other.”_  
  
Although the Quarter Master acted tough, he had protected Rei on the beach, putting him in the safest position.  The first thing he had done after setting foot back on the Swiftsure was to check on the captain.  Now, Master Rin himself might be hurt.  Carefully pushing his door open, Rei glanced around and crossed the empty Wardroom silently on his bare feet.  Master Rin’s door was ajar.  One night at dinner when Master Rin had complained to Master Goro about his door not latching, the Master Carpenter had responded that he wasn’t going to fix a door that would be broken again the following week from being slammed repeatedly.  
  
Pushing the door open a few inches, Rei peeked inside.  Master Rin was standing in front of the desk, coat thrown over the back of the chair, pulling his shirt over his head.  His lithely muscular body was marked with scars, undoubtedly the badges of battle.  There was also what appeared to be a fresh bite mark on his left shoulder.  But it was what was reflected in the shaving mirror that made Rei cover his mouth to keep from gasping out loud.  Two dark red lines were imprinted on the tan flesh, across his flat stomach and just above his jutting hipbones.  Rei’s eyes followed the top of Master Rin’s trousers, hanging low, and saw a dark mark on his slender hip, partially hidden.  The image flashed through his mind of Master Sousuke grabbing Master Rin in that same spot a few moments ago.    
  
Master Rin cleared his throat.  Startled, Rei looked up and met Master Rin’s gaze in the shaving mirror.  Straightening, Rei moved the rest of the way into the room.  He held up the bucket.  
  
“I brought bath water,” Rei said.  
  
“Set it down there,” Master Rin said.  
  
He gestured back at the floor by the door, and started unfastening his breeches.  Rei set the bucket down and stood uncertainly by the door.  Realizing he was still there, Master Rin turned around, the front of his breeches undone enough for Rei to see the top of curly red pubic hair and realize Master Rin did not wear smallclothes.  He quickly averted his eyes.  
  
“What is it?” Master Rin asked.  
  
Clearing his throat, Rei looked into Master Rin’s face, and saw more irritation there than true anger.  He also saw smudges under the eye not covered by the patch, and lines of fatigue.  Somehow, that small sign of vulnerability bolstered Rei’s courage.  
  
“If I could be of any assistance to you…”  Rei’s voice trailed off as Master Rin’s eyebrow rose.    
  
Pushing up his glasses, Rei tried again.  
  
“I know I have not earned your respect,” Rei said.  “But I am a responsible and trustworthy person.  I would aid a fellow officer however I could, if it was needed.”  
  
Master Rin stared at him for a moment, then reached out and clasped his shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’re not a total idiot,” Master Rin said.  “You can assist me by getting some sleep and plotting a course that’ll get the Swiftsure to safe harbor quickly.”  
  
Using the grip on his shoulder, Master Rin turned Rei around and pushed him through the door.  
  
“But-” Rei protested.    
  
This had not gone at all as he had planned.  He had wanted to reassure Master Rin that he would stand with him against Master Sousuke’s evident brutality.  Master Rin started to close the door, then stopped, giving him a thoughtful look.  Rei’s heart rose.  Perhaps Master Rin had understood him despite his verbal ineptitude, had seen his true intention and would now ask for his help.  
  
“Hey,” Master Rin said.  “I’ll give you shooting lessons, okay?”  
  
“Thank you,” Rei responded automatically.  
  
Master Rin shut the door and Rei shuffled back to his own cabin, feeling dejected.  With a sigh, he pushed open his door.  Something struck the center of his chest and slammed him back into the wall beside the door, knocking the breath out of him and making the glass butterfly display cases rattle.  Shocked, he stared up into Master Sousuke’s narrowed teal eyes, brows drawn down into a scowl, face as dark as a thunderstorm about to break.  The strike had been Master Sousuke’s large, open hand, which was still pressed against his chest, fingers splayed wide.  Rei swallowed.    
  
Master Sousuke stepped inside his space, leaning some of his weight into the hand, the sheer strength of his physical presence making Rei’s stomach muscles feel like water.  Rei was certain the other man could feel the pounding of his heart under his palm through the thin nightshirt.  
  
“Stay away from Rin,” Master Sousuke’s voice was low and tight with anger.  “And whatever you think you saw, forget it.”  
  
Rei thought Master Sousuke was going to strike him.  Even through his fear, he wondered what it would be like.  He had never been hit, never been involved in a physical altercation in his life.  Too late, he realized he was woefully ill-equipment to assist Master Rin in this particular situation.  Master Sousuke did not hit him.  Instead, he pushed off with his hand and stalked out of the cabin.  
  
Legs suddenly weak, Rei slid down the wall and landed hard on his buttocks.  Raising one knee, he braced his elbow on it and pushed up his glasses with a shaky hand.  Master Sousuke may have brawn, but Rei had intellect, and he knew he was capable of utilizing it for a victorious resolution of this situation.  First, he needed to increase his strength; the quickest means to do so would be to recruit allies to stand with him.  Rei mentally shuffled the roster of candidates.  
  
Captain Makoto?  He pictured the captain, smiling gently from his sick bed.  No.  He was someone else Rei needed to protect.  He should be shielded from this ugly business while he recovered from his wound.  
  
Master Goro?  With a nickname like Demon, surely he wouldn’t be intimidated easily.  However, he treated Master Rin rather gruffly.  He might not care to get involved on Master Rin’s behalf.  Rei put him in the maybe category.  
  
Master Seijuro?  The redheaded, golden-eyed Master Gunner seemed a bit contradictory in nature.  On one hand, he took his job very seriously and was known for being strict with the men under him.  Yet, he had a reputation for being a womanizer and acted like a fool whenever the topic of the gentler sex was brought up in conversation.  If he was simply a romantic, he could be an ally.  If he was a deviant sex fiend, he could side with Master Sousuke.  Too risky.  Rei put him in the no category.  
  
Haruka?  The new cook had been hired the same time as Rei himself, and had been on the ship less than three weeks.  He was extremely quiet and kept to himself, answering direct questions in monosyllables.  When he did eat with them, his black head was bowed, his strange blue eyes staring off into the distance.  Rei didn’t believe he would be able to motivate Haruka to action.  No category, then.  
  
That left… First Mate Nagisa.  The cheerful, inappropriate, enthusiastic young man with golden hair and pretty eyes.  Rei shook his head.  First Mate Nagisa was petite and delicate, completely unsuited for this sort of endeavor. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa realizes the new cook, Haru, has a connection to Makoto's disappearance as a boy. When Haru and Makoto meet, it dislodges memories from when Makoto was lost fifteen years ago.

Streams of light filtered through the gun ports in the dimly-lit Gun deck, heavy with the odor of saltwater and unwashed men.  Nagisa navigated his way through the canvas hammocks swaying with the rocking of the boat, the creaking of the timbers overlaid with snoring.  He was searching for one sleeping sailor in particular.  He spotted a pink head glowing softly in the light and made his way towards that hammock.    
  
“Kisumi,” Nagisa whispered.  
  
The purple eyes fluttered open, and when they focused on him, a cat-like smile curved Kisumi’s pouty mouth.  He snaked an arm around Nagisa’s waist, stopping the swaying of the hammock.  
  
“You know when you wake a man during his rest shift,” Kisumi whispered.  “You have to give him a hand job.”  
  
“Really?”  Nagisa smiled down at him.  
  
Keeping his eyes on Kisumi’s face, Nagisa reached into the hammock, trailing his hand up Kisumi’s leg.  Surprise momentarily flashed across Kisumi’s face, then he returned to his usual flirty expression, spreading his legs to give better access.  Nagisa’s hand moved to the inner thigh, close to the crease, knuckles brushing Kisumi’s balls.  Then he gripped the tender flesh of the inner thigh between thumb and forefinger and pinched hard.  
  
“Ow!”  
  
Kisumi’s yelp was cut off when Nagisa clamped his other hand over his mouth.  
  
“Shh.  You‘ll wake the others,” Nagisa chastised.  “Be good or I’ll give you a pinch where it’ll really hurt.’  
  
Kisumi’s eyes widened, but he closed his mouth beneath Nagisa’s palm.  Nagisa lifted his hand.  
  
“Good.  Now, I understand you’ve been teasing Master Rei,” Nagisa said.  
  
Kisumi gave him a blank look.  “Who?”  
  
“The peacock,” Nagisa elaborated.  
  
Kisumi’s face brightened in recognition.  
  
“Oh!  Yes, he’s fun to play with,” Kisumi said, smiling.  
  
Nagisa had to admit Rei was fun to play with.  He had been intensely curious about the new Sailing Master, but hadn’t had an opportunity to be alone with him before today.  Now that he had, and discovered how adorable he was, no one else was going to tease Rei except Nagisa himself.  Some of his thoughts must have shown in his face, because Kisumi smirked.  
  
“Oh, so it’s like that, is it?” Kisumi asked.  “But, I thought you were Tachibana’s boy.”  
  
Nagisa gave the flesh between his fingers a sharp twist, and Kisumi’s eyes narrowed in pain.  Bending close, Nagisa smiled sweetly.  
  
“First, I’m no one’s boy,” Nagisa said.  “Second, I am _Captain_ Tachibana’s friend.”  
  
“Hey,” Kisumi pouted.  “You don’t have to be mean.”  
  
“You know I’m also Master Rin’s friend, right?” Nagisa asked.  
  
The pout vanished from Kisumi’s face and he nodded.  
  
“No more messing with Master Rei including calling him peacock,” Nagisa said.  “Tell Kazuki too.”  
  
Kisumi nodded again, and Nagisa released him, straightening.  Rubbing his abused thigh vigorously with his free hand, Kisumi tightened his arm around Nagisa’s waist.  His hand wandered from the small of Nagisa’s back to his ass.  
  
“So, no hand job then?” Kisumi inquired, the tip of his tongue touching the corner of his mouth.  
  
Firmly gripping the edge of the canvas hammock, Nagisa jerked it upward, rolling Kisumi out of it.  He landed ungracefully with a thump on the floor, and there was a snicker from a nearby hammock.  Turning, Nagisa walked away, ignoring Kisumi’s protests.  
  
This shift Nagisa would normally be apprenticed with Sousuke, Goro or Seijuro.  But, Sousuke would be sleeping, Goro was tending the wounded from the raiding party, and Seijuro…  Nagisa’s nose wrinkled.  The Master Gunner would either be in the Powder room or Gunner’s storeroom, both of which were on the Orlop deck, which was lightless and depressing.  Plus, Seijuro was a kind of a nag ever since Nagisa accidentally lit a teensy bit of powder when he was learning how to sift it.  And, Seijuro only wanted to talk about women.  Boring.  Nagisa decided he needed to learn about navigation, and would start spending more time with Rei.  He knew Makoto wouldn’t object.  
  
Nagisa smiled as he climbed the ladder from the Gun deck to the upper deck, where the Wardroom and Galley were located.  Rei’s reactions when they were in his cabin had been so cute.  The blushing, hiding his pretty eyes behind his glasses, modestly trying to cover himself up.  He did have a surprisingly good body.  Nagisa regretted not being able to touch it more and being unable to get a look at his cock.  He was fairly sure from Rei’s reactions that he had never been with a man, but was it possible he also hadn’t been with a woman?  
  
“A virgin?” Nagisa whispered.  
  
The thought made him stop at the top of the ladder.  That would be too perfect.  If Rei got that flustered from a little bit of playful teasing, what would his reactions be like if Nagisa earnestly pursued him?  What kind of expression would he have when he came?  Could he make him cry?  Would his glasses fog up?  
  
Laughing to himself, Nagisa climbed out of the ladder way.  He hesitated, glancing aft towards the Wardroom, but turned right towards the Galley.  He was starving.  It was warm and steamy in the Galley and smelled like fried eggs and ham.  The Swiftsure kept a hen coop on board for fresh eggs and a nanny goat for milk.  There was also a barrel of live fish, which the cook caught himself, even though Nagisa had never seen him drop a line in the ocean.  
  
Two barrels of wine and beer were against one wall, the majority of drink being stored in the Spirits room on Orlop deck, and one barrel of fresh water.  There were also barrels of salt pork, cheese and hard biscuits.  Nagisa refused to eat the biscuits since he had a bad experience with weevils.  There was also molasses, beans and potatoes.  These were the common stuff rations; additional food supplies were locked in a pantry for the officers, which the officers paid for by contributing to a fund or stocking it themselves from items bought when ashore.  Nagisa’s family helped keep it stocked with their connections from when his father owned warehouses at London Port.  They did so partly for Nagisa’s benefit, but also in gratitude and loyalty for Makoto’s family.  
  
A heavy table was secured in the middle of the room, and various cooking instruments hung from the ceiling, pots clanging lightly as they swayed with the motion of the ship.  The stove was walled in with bricks, strapped with boards and iron bands and fitted with heavy iron rings so it could be lashed down in rough weather.  Many ship fires were started with stoves.  The smoke funnel ran up the wall, disappearing into the deck above.  
  
The new cook, Haruka, was standing at the stove, his back to the door.  Haruka was slim, taller than Nagisa, but a little shorter than Rei, with short, straight black hair and cobalt blue eyes.  Not that he looked you in the eye that often.  He was very quiet, refusing to be baited into conversation despite Nagisa’s many attempts during officer meals.    
  
Walking around the table, Nagisa leaned on the edge and watched Haruka for a moment.  He was boiling vegetables in salt water, capturing the cooled steam in the copper condenser fitted on top of the boiler.  Nagisa knew that the distilled water was saved and given to Goro for sick bay.  Haruka was handsome.  The apron emphasized his small waist, and he had a nice ass, even if it wasn‘t as round as Rei‘s.  However, physical attributes aside, his monotone way of speaking and complete lack of reaction to Nagisa’s teasing made him no fun.  Nagisa cleared his throat.  Haruka ignored him, proving his point.  Technically, Nagisa had missed breakfast.  But, Haruka cooked for the officers on demand, even though they rarely requested meals outside the assigned eating times out of courtesy.  
  
Sighing, Nagisa pushed away from the table and walked over to Haru, standing at his shoulder.  On the side of the stove was a skillet with leftover scrambled eggs and ham.  It was destined for the goat if Nagisa didn’t claim it.  The sight of the food made his mouth water.  Nagisa dropped his head against Haruka’s right shoulder.  He stopped stirring the vegetables for a moment, then resumed, making no attempt to shrug Nagisa off, which was a good sign.  Nagisa rubbed his head against his shoulder a little.  
  
“What’re you making, Haru?” Nagisa shortened his name without permission.  
  
“A nourishing soup for Makoto,” Haruka said.  
  
“That’s kind of you,” Nagisa said, seeing his opportunity.  “You know, I missed breakfast because I was helping take care of Makoto.”  
  
The blue eyes slid sideways to look down at him.  Haruka stopped stirring the vegetables again, this time removing the spoon and tapping it against the rim before setting it down and replacing the lid.  Turning away from Nagisa, he grabbed a plate from the sideboard and slid half the contents of the skillet onto the plate.  Then he held the plate out to Nagisa without looking at him.    
  
“Thank you, Haru!”  
  
Nagisa flashed him a grin, which seemed to have no effect, and took the plate back to the table.  
  
“Do you happen to have a-” Nagisa started, turning around.  
  
Haruka was holding out a spoon in his direction, still facing the stove.  Nagisa took it, and scooted around to the end of the table so he could eat and watch Haruka.  This was the most cooperative he had seen the new cook behave, who pretty much did as he pleased and ignored everyone except…  Nagisa stopped chewing.  Everyone except Makoto.  He finished the bite of ham and swallowed.  
  
“Haru, may I have water, please?”  Nagisa asked.  
  
Haruka lifted the lid off the water barrel and dipped a mug inside, setting it on the table in front of him.  When Haruka leaned forward, the necklace he was wearing swung free of his shirt and hung in front of Nagisa’s face for a moment.  It was small seashells strung on a leather thong, and the pendant was a bit of polished sea glass.  As it caught the light, he could see a dolphin was etched on the back.  Nagisa’s eyes widened.  Makoto had a similar necklace, only with a whale etching.  He had been wearing it fifteen years ago when they had found him wandering the London Port, three weeks after they all thought he had drowned.  Makoto had no memory of who had given him the necklace, how he had ended up at the port, or where he had been all that time.  He still wore the necklace.  
  
The dolphin disappeared as Haruka straightened and turned back to the stove.  Nagisa couldn’t taste the food in his mouth as he mechanically continued to eat, trying to figure out what this meant.  It might not mean anything.  Haruka had been recruited by Rin at London Port.  Baubles, charms, necklaces and the sort were sold by the cartful at ports.  Makoto’s father assumed his son had been found by another merchant ship, brought to the port and left there, the trauma of the event stealing his memory.  The necklace may have been a parting gift or good luck charm from a sailor on that ship.  
  
Yet… no one could recall seeing a necklace exactly like that one.  For years, Makoto’s father searched the vendor stalls at ports when he sailed, looking for a clue, a name, a man to thank for his son’s life.  When he was older, Makoto did the same, but nothing had ever been found.  Until now.  
  
Nagisa studied Haruka more carefully.  He was about Makoto’s age, so he could have been a cabin boy aboard a ship at that time.  He treated Makoto differently, but that could just be deference because he was Captain.  However, there was something in the casual way Haruka said Makoto’s name, like he knew him, but Nagisa was fairly certain that they had yet to meet in person.  He decided he had to be there when they met for the first time.  He would make sure Makoto saw the necklace.  
  
Haruka started setting up a tray on the table:  Soup, bread, a glass of wine, using the good dishware and silver.  He also added a saucer of goat milk with little pieces of fish, which made Nagisa raise an eyebrow.  He carefully folded the cloth napkin and pulled a seashell out of his pocket, using it as decoration.  Nagisa knew Haruka was a good cook, but he definitely didn’t take this kind of care with their meals.  Wiping his hands on his apron, Haruka looked over the tray with a critical eye.  
  
The bell rang twice, paused, rang twice more, paused, then the final two times denoting six bells and the last hour of the Forenoon watch.  Nagisa had an idea.  Standing up, he stretched and patted Haruka on the back.  
  
“So, you’ll be taking that up to Makoto yourself, then?” he asked innocently.  
  
“Aiichiro…” Haruka began.  
  
“Is assisting Goro in sick bay,” Nagisa interrupted.  
  
He started walking out of the galley, and glanced back over his shoulder at the cook, who was still standing at the table, looking down at the tray.  
  
“Oh, and considering Makoto’s condition, you’ll probably have to feed him,” Nagisa added.  
  
Haruka’s head rose, the blue eyes wide, and Nagisa thought he detected a blush under that fair skin.  Smirking, Nagisa turned around and strolled back to the ladder way, hearing dishware rattle as Haruka picked up the tray behind him.  He would go with Haruka to deliver the soup to Makoto, then he would return to wake up Rei.  Despite the initial scare when he saw Makoto on the makeshift raft, today was turning out to be very entertaining.

 

* * *

  
  
Six bells rang, and Makoto pulled off his glasses and closed the book he had been reading, setting them down on the side of the bed.  Rubbing his eyes, he  turned his head on the pillow to peer up through the skylight at the blue sky.  He shifted his legs restlessly, disturbing the cat, who meowed at him without opening her eyes.  He felt the need to be above deck with the crew.  He fretted that with him out of commission, too much work would shift onto Rin and he would become overburdened.  Besides becoming worn out, Rin’s temper tended to sharpen.  Most of the crew was used to the rough side of his tongue, but Makoto had concerns about Rei.  Although the new Sailing Master seemed confident and a bit brash, Makoto sensed he would take harsh criticism to heart.  
  
He still felt weak, and had only been in bed half a day, but he disliked being idle.  The ship creaked, and he patted the curved wood wall along the left side of his bed.  
  
“You too, eh?” he asked with a smile.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and before he could say enter, Nagisa burst in, followed by a dark-haired young man carrying a tray.  
  
“Are you talking to the ship again, Makoto?” Nagisa asked.  
  
Bending down, Nagisa lightly bumped heads with him, then pulled a chair and small table over to the side of the bed.  The young man set the tray down on the table and sat in the chair.  The cat jumped down from the bed and started weaving between the man’s legs, meowing loudly.  He picked the milk saucer up off the tray along with the fish and set it down on the floor.  The cat immediately began lapping up the contents.  
  
“This is our new cook, Haruka,” Nagisa said, gesturing.  
  
Makoto attempted to push himself up into a sitting position and pain shot through his side, making him gasp.  Instantly, a strong arm went under his shoulders, supporting him, the pillow pulled up between his back and the headboard.  Straightening, he looked up to thank Nagisa and instead found himself staring into a pair of eyes the color of a deep lagoon, even the pupils seemed dark blue rather than black.  Looking into them made him feel dizzy, like he was falling, no, sinking.  
  
An image flashed through his mind of blue eyes, and black hair floating in the water around a pale face.  
  
“Makoto!  Are you alright?” Nagisa asked, shaking his shoulder lightly.  
  
Makoto focused on Nagisa’s concerned face, and the dizziness receded.  He patted Nagisa’s hand and smiled.  
  
“I’m fine,” he said.  He held out his right hand to the cook.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Haruka.”  
  
Withdrawing his arm from Makoto‘s back, Haruka looked down at the offered hand for a moment, then slid his right hand into it.  The handshake felt a bit odd, and Makoto glanced down to see that Haruka had pronounced webbing between his thumb and forefinger.  It wasn’t the first time Makoto had seen a deformity on a crewmember.  A man had served under his father that everyone called Lobster Jin, whose fingers were fused together so his hands looked like lobster claws.  He could work as well as an able-bodied sailor, so Makoto’s father had signed him on.  His father had said that although the sea was unforgiving of a sailor’s mistakes, she was accepting of his faults.  Men could live on the sea that could not live on land.  
  
Makoto gave Haruka’s hand a firm squeeze and let it go.  Haruka didn’t smile; he sat in the chair gazing at Makoto solemnly with those incredible blue eyes.  It was as if they were saying something he couldn’t quite discern, the way he used to imagine he heard voices in the sound of rolling waves.  If he just looked into them a little longer, he felt like he would be able to understand something important.  
  
Clearing his throat, Makoto pointed at the soup.  
  
“That smells good.  Is it for me?” he asked.  
  
Haruka nodded.  Nagisa stepped up behind the cook.  
  
“Haru made it especially for you,” Nagisa said.  
  
“Well, then, I definitely will eat all of it,” Makoto said with a smile at Haruka.  
  
Nagisa was making hand gestures behind Haruka’s back, and Makoto looked up at him as the cook bent to carefully move the tray into his lap.  Nagisa was energetically pantomiming something around his neck.  A noose?  A necklace?  Did he think he was going to choke on soup?    
  
Tray settled, Haruka sat up, and Makoto looked at his neck.  His mouth opened in surprise, and his widened eyes shot up at Nagisa, who was nodding his head vigorously.  
  
 _I know, I know!_   Nagisa’s face said.  
  
Makoto’s hands shook slightly as he unfolded the linen napkin and spread it over his nightshirt.  
  
“That is an interesting necklace, Haruka,” Makoto said, attempting  to sound casual.  “Where did you get it?”  
  
Haruka looked fixedly at him, and again he was struck with the sense that he was missing something, like looking into a tidal pool and only seeing your own reflection instead of what was living beneath the surface.  Just when Makoto thought he wasn’t going to answer, Haruka spoke.  
  
“I made it,” he said.  
  
Nagisa made a strange noise, and Makoto shot him a look to keep him quiet.  Nagisa dramatically clamped both hands over his own mouth, eyes wide.  
  
“I ask because,” Makoto began, reaching under his shirt and pulling out his own necklace.  “Mine is very similar.”  
  
The blue eyes flicked down to the pendant held in Makoto’s fingers, then raised again to meet his.  They held no surprise or curiosity but there was something else…  
  
“Did you-”  Makoto cleared his throat.  “Did you make mine as well?”  
  
Makoto’s thumb rubbed the back of the glass, feeling the etching as he had a thousand times; a habit of many years.  How often had he lain in bed, holding it up to the moonlight, the whale seeming to move inside the glass, wondering who had put the necklace around his neck?  
  
He held Haruka’s steady gaze, the other man’s face inscrutable.  Makoto struggled to see past the surface, and thought he caught a glimpse of something.  
  
“Yes,” Haruka said.  
  
A muffled squeak came from Nagisa, but Makoto could hardly blame him.  His own heart felt like it was going to come out of his chest.  So many questions were flooding his mind, he couldn’t grasp a hold of one to ask; he didn’t think he could speak at all.  
  
“It will get cold,” Haruka said.  
  
Makoto blinked at him, uncomprehending.  Picking up the spoon, Haruka stirred the soup, then dipped it, scraping the excess off against the edge of the bowl before raising it to Makoto’s lips.  Makoto automatically opened his mouth, and Haruka slid the spoon inside.  It was delicious.  
  
“It’s good,” Makoto said when Haruka pulled out the spoon.  
  
A blush rose up under Haruka’s pale skin.  Makoto had the urge to reach out and brush his thumb across one of the pink cheekbones; he had such delicate coloring for a sailor.  Haruka lifted another spoonful of soup, and Makoto opened his mouth again.  It should have felt strange to be fed in this manner, like a child, by a man he barely knew, but it was quite the opposite.  It seemed… natural.  
  
“You’re just going to eat the soup?” Nagisa asked, his voice cracking on the word ‘soup‘.  
  
Makoto looked at him, spoon in his mouth.  Haruka withdrew the spoon and dipped it back in the soup, apparently able to completely ignore Nagisa.  Makoto looked up at his friend.  
  
“Nagisa, could you please leave us?” Makoto asked.  
  
Nagisa’s huge eyes became even bigger in disbelief, and he started to open his mouth.  
  
“Please,” Makoto added.  
  
Nagisa’s mouth shut, and he nodded, looking like a child who had his candy snatched away.  He dragged his feet as he walked to the cabin door, and threw Makoto a pouty look over his shoulder before he closed it behind him.  
  
As Haruka fed him the soup, the warmth soothed his throat and stomach, and he became calmer.  Haruka seemed completely absorbed in the simple task, and the rhythm of it became almost hypnotic:  dip, scrape, slide into the mouth, repeat.  The only sound in the room was the shushing of the ocean outside, the gentle creaking of the Swiftsure, and the soft clink of the spoon against the bowl.  When there was just a little left at the bottom of the bowl, Haruka set down the spoon and picked up the bread, tearing it in half.  He dipped the bread in the soup and held it up.  Makoto took a bite, and Haruka dipped the bread again.  He repeated the process until all the bread was gone and the bowl was empty.  He pulled the napkin off Makoto’s chest, folded it and replaced it on the tray.    
  
Makoto retrieved the little shell as Haruka lifted the tray and set it on the table.  It was a Rose Petal Tellin shell, very pale pink, darkening to deep rose at the top.  He pried it open with his thumbnail, so it lay in his palm like a tiny pink butterfly.  It was the color of Haruka’s cheeks.  
  
“Can you please put this with the others?” Makoto asked, gesturing at the shelf under the window.  
  
It was the window Makoto had slept under as a boy, but after the incident, his father had removed the bed and had a bar installed across the window on the inside.  Now, there was a shelf and a cushioned bench.  Carefully, Haruka picked up the shell from Makoto’s palm, and he noticed the other man’s nails had an odd blue tint.  Then Haruka was turning away and placing the shell on the shelf.  He paused to look at them, and Makoto wondered what he was thinking.  They were all the shells that had been decorating Makoto’s meal trays since the new cook had joined the Swiftsure.  
  
“We’ve met before, haven’t we, Haru?” Makoto asked softly, shortening his name without thinking.  
  
“Yes,” Haru answered, not turning around.  
  
“Where?” Makoto asked.  
  
“In the sea,” Haru said.  
  
Makoto wanted to know everything, but he sensed if he pushed too hard, Haru would move away from him.  He had to tread cautiously, trying not to make big ripples in the water.  
  
“When I was a boy,” Makoto began,  “There was an accident and I almost drowned.  I was missing for three weeks.”    
  
“You were with me.”  Haru seemed almost distracted as he looked out the window.  
  
Makoto’s heart beat a little faster.  Haru must have been a cabin boy, or an officer’s son on the ship that found him.  Finally, after all these years, he would know what happened during those missing weeks.  Haru walked back to the bed and picked up the glass of wine.  He held it up to Makoto’s lips, and he drank.  As soon as he swallowed, Haru tipped the glass again, until it was more than half gone.  
  
“I lost my memory,” Makoto said.  
  
Suddenly, he was feeling sleepy and found himself struggling to keep his eyes open.  
  
“No, you did not,” Haru said.  
  
Something touched Makoto’s lips, and he automatically opened his mouth.  Even as the wine poured in, he realized it wasn’t the hard edge of a glass, but warm and yielding flesh.  He closed his mouth and swallowed.  
  
“I have been keeping them for you,” Haru said, and his breath on Makoto’s face smelled like the wine.  
  
 _Sleep._  
  
Makoto felt the word more than he heard it, a humming vibration inside his inner ear that was strangely familiar.  
  
  
 _The hot, loose sand flew under Makoto’s bare feet as he ran down the beach, being pulled by the dark-haired boy in front of him.  Tilting back his head, Makoto laughed at the clear, blue sky, loving the feel of the sun and wind on his shoulders and chest.  Haru smiled back at him over his shoulder, and his eyes said the wind and sun felt good to him, too.  The sand hardened and cooled, and they were standing at the edge of the surf, the tips of the foamy waves washing over their toes.  Makoto pulled back on Haru’s arm and stopped, taking a step back as a pit of fear mawed open in his stomach.  Haru moved closer to him, frowning slightly, eyes questioning._  
  
 _“Fish for dinner,” Haru said._  
  
 _“I can’t,” Makoto whispered._  
  
 _“I will protect you,” Haru said._  
  
 _Makoto shook his head.  He knew it was ridiculous for a captain’s son to be afraid of the ocean, but he could still feel the cold, dark weight of it closing over him, filling his lungs.  He looked down into Haru’s blue eyes, afraid he would see mockery or disdain there, but instead, he saw understanding.  Haru blinked and nodded.  The smaller boy raised up on the balls of his feet and pressed his cheek against his.  Makoto felt relief from the small gesture of acceptance._  
  
 _Letting go of his hand, Haru shimmied out of his breeches and tossed them onto the sand, running naked into the surf.  When he was about knee deep, he leaped in the air and dove into the waves, disappearing from sight.  Makoto felt fear stir in his stomach again, but he knew Haru was a strong swimmer.  He sat on the sand next to Haru’s discarded clothes.  Over the past week, he had gotten used to Haru’s penchant for discarding clothes without notice and diving into the water.  The other boy was not self-conscious about nudity.  Camping on the beach, Makoto had gotten into the habit of just wearing breeches._  
  
 _Leaning his elbows on his raised knees, Makoto looked out over the ocean, no land or ship masts in sight on the horizon.  Haru didn’t talk much, but Makoto had strung things together himself from the questions Haru did answer and what he had observed himself.  Haru had pulled him out of the ocean and brought him here.  There was a shack with a canvas hammock and a sea chest, a fire pit outside and some basic household items, most of which appeared to have come from a ship.  Haru didn’t live here, but he stayed here sometimes and his family lived somewhere else far away.  Makoto was fuzzy on exactly how Haru had gotten him here.  There wasn’t a boat or raft anywhere on the beach, and the Swiftsure had been much too far offshore for anyone to swim out._  
  
 _Makoto’s best guess was that Haru had been on a ship and they had been rowed out here on a longboat, which had returned to the ship and sailed away.  There were various reasons why they would have left him here.  Makoto’s clothes would have revealed him as a wealthy man’s son.  The captain of the rescuing vessel could be intending to ransom him.  Or, the ship might have been in the middle of a clandestine or dangerous mission and couldn’t risk having him on board.  Haru was obviously left to take care of him._  
  
 _At first, Makoto had been deeply concerned about returning to the Swiftsure, knowing his father and friends would be terribly worried about him.  But, Haru indicated a ship would be coming to pick them up and there was nothing for it but to wait until it came.  Even if he managed to build a sea-worthy raft, he wouldn’t even know where to go, since he didn’t know where he was.  Haru had also assured him he wasn’t in any danger, and Makoto believed him, because Haru’s eyes never lied._  
  
 _Makoto smiled.  Haru was very… unusual._  
  
 _As if conjured by the thought, Haru stood up in the surf, shaking the water out of his eyes and holding two fish in his hands.  As he approached, Makoto peered at the wriggling captives._  
  
 _“Mackerel again?” he asked._  
  
 _“Mackerel is good,” Haru responded, walking past him towards the shack._  
  
 _Laughing, Makoto stood up, retrieving Haru’s breeches and shaking the sand out of them as he followed the other boy._  
  
  
 _Later, belly full of fried mackerel, Makoto lay in the hammock on his back, the only light in the shack coming from the waxing moon hanging low over the ocean.  He shifted his weight to keep the hammock from tipping over as Haru climbed in beside him.  Haru held his fist above Makoto’s head, opened the bottom fingers, and two shining things fell down, hanging in front of Makoto’s face.  It took a moment for him to realize they were two shell necklaces with glass pendants.  One had a dolphin carved into the glass, the other a whale.  The moonlight shining through the glass made it seem like they were swimming._  
  
 _“They’re beautiful,”  Makoto said._  
  
 _Haru let the whale drop, and Makoto caught it._  
  
 _“Yours,” Haru said._  
  
 _Makoto looked over at Haru, who put the other necklace around his neck.  The stark light made his eyes dark and his skin so pale it almost glowed.  It disturbed Makoto, not being able to see into Haru’s eyes, like his face was suddenly a mask.  Reaching out, he gripped Haru’s chin and tilted his face so his eyes were in the light, and they changed from black pits to blue sapphires.  Makoto saw the offering of friendship._  
  
 _“Thank you,” Makoto whispered._  
  
 _Haru nodded, and turned on his side.  Makoto rolled onto his side as well, pressing their backs together.  He slipped the necklace over his head, rubbing the glass between his thumb and forefinger until he fell asleep._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa almost pushes things too far with Rei, but Rei ends up agreeing to teach him navigation. Unfortunately, Rei's misunderstanding of Rin and Sousuke's relationship leads to another confrontation.

Nagisa sulked all the way to the ladder and as he automatically went down to the next deck.  He hated being excluded, and stupid Makoto threw him out just as it was getting interesting.  But, as soon as he stepped into the Ward room, he remembered why he was here, and his mood brightened immediately.  Time to wake Rei.  
  
Carefully, he opened the door to Rei’s cabin.  Good.  He was still asleep.  Closing the door quietly behind him, he tip-toed across the floor to the hanging cot.  Rei must have moved in his sleep, because his blanket was halfway off the cot and his sleeping shirt rucked up to his hips.  The hanging cots took a bit of getting used to, and Rei had long legs.  Lovely long legs, as Nagisa had observed earlier.  
  
Nagisa stood for a moment, looking down at Rei’s sleeping form.  Without the glasses, he could see that Rei’s eyelashes were quite long and dark, and he looked younger, more vulnerable.  Speaking of vulnerable…  Nagisa recalled that bit of flesh he had been unable to sneak a peek at earlier.    
  
Carefully, Nagisa lifted the hem of the nightshirt.  He made quiet clucking noises.  
  
“Here, cock, cock,” he whispered.  “The hen wants to see you.”  
  
Rei’s cock was slightly darker than the rest of his skin, nesting on a pair of balls that just begged to be held.  About four inches, but the head was pulled inside.  
  
“No hiding,” Nagisa whispered.  
  
Glancing up at Rei’s sleeping face, he bent forward and blew lightly on the resting member, which twitched and stretched.  
  
“That’s it,” Nagisa encouraged.  “Wake up and come out.”  
  
Nagisa blew more forcefully, alternating cool air and warm, open-mouthed puffs until Rei’s dick was erect and the shy head popped free of the sheath of skin, round and pink.  Now it was a good seven inches, and a nice girth, resting against the inside of Rei‘s thigh.  With some encouragement, Nagisa was confident it would grow a bit more than that.  The fact that Rei had gotten hard just from a little air demonstrated how responsive his body was.  
  
“We’re going to have so much fun playing together,” Nagisa whispered to the cock.  
  
It twitched, and Nagisa was almost overwhelmed with the urge to take it into his mouth and suck it like a candy, but that would definitely wake Rei up and set Nagisa’s plans back considerably.  Instead, he exhibited remarkable restraint and gave it a feathery kiss at the tip and pulled Rei’s nightshirt back down.  Of course, now the linen was tented over an erection.    
  
Snickering, Nagisa moved back to the other head.  He brushed the dark blue strands off Rei’s forehead, and traced a finger along the jaw, which had several days’ worth of stubble.  He hadn’t shaved before he went to bed.  Nagisa smiled.  Bending close, he blew in Rei’s ear, and Rei shivered, making a sleepy moaning sound that went straight to Nagisa’s own dick.  If those were the kinds of noises Rei made when he was sleeping, Nagisa was going to be waking him up every morning.  He made a mental note to tell Aiichiro that he would be taking over that task.  
  
“Rei,” Nagisa whispered, using more air than necessary.  
  
Another shiver, and Rei’s eyes fluttered open.  
  
“Mmh?”  
  
The purple eyes focused on him, then widened and Rei jerked his head back, rocking the cot.  Nagisa didn’t move, just smiled sweetly.  
  
“Time to get up,” Nagisa announced, trying not to smirk.  
  
He moved back enough for Rei to sit up and climb out of the cot, trotting over to the door.  
  
“I’ll fetch water and soap for a shave,” Nagisa said.  “Since Goro is probably busy.”  
  
As ship’s surgeon, Goro shaved the officers every day, and the crew twice a week.  Since they were so expensive, he kept his razors and brass shaving bowl in his cabin.  Although, Rei might have his own set; Makoto and some of the officers did.  Nagisa entered Goro’s cabin without knocking, but he wasn’t there.  Quickly, he squatted in front of the medical chest and retrieved the razor, bowl and bit of soap.  Shaving Rei was a great opportunity to touch him more.  Next stop was Aiichiro’s cabin, where a barrel of water was kept for the officers.  Setting the razor and soap down, Nagisa lifted the lid and dipped the bowl inside.  The bowl had a semi-circle cut out of the lip for resting against the neck of the person being shaved.  Replacing the lid, he retrieved the razor and soap and snagged a towel from the drying rack.  He walked more slowly back to Rei’s cabin, careful not to spill the precious water.  He pushed open the door with his foot.  
  
Nagisa had been hoping he would catch Rei in a state of undress, but he had already put on his breeches and shirt.  He noticed the shirt was untucked, which was unusual for the meticulous Sailing Master, but Nagisa knew it was to cover the erection Rei found himself with when he woke up.  
  
“First Ma- I mean, Nagisa,” Rei began.  
  
Nagisa walked briskly to the desk and set everything down, then took Rei’s arm and guided him into the chair.  He figured the best method to get his way with Rei was to move too quickly for Rei to second-guess or question him.  Dipping the soap into the water, he lathered up his hands and turned to find Rei already beginning to stand up.  Nagisa swiftly stepped forward, which gave Rei nowhere to go except back in the chair.  
  
“A quick shave,” Nagisa said.  “And you’ll be all clean and neat and ready to start work.”  
  
Leaning down, he rubbed the lather over Rei’s lower face and under his chin, mindful of the scrape.  He carefully rinsed and dried his hands.  The handle of the straight razor could become deadly slippery and in addition to cutting Rei, it could twist and cut his own fingers.  He tossed the towel onto his shoulder.  Picking up the razor, he pulled it open and holding the bowl in his left hand, turned around.  Rei’s eyes widened.  
  
“Actually,” Rei said, eyes following the razor as Nagisa moved closer.  “I can shave myself.”  
  
“Have you shaved yourself since you’ve been aboard the Swiftsure?” Nagisa asked.  
  
“Erm, no,” Rei admitted.  
  
“Exactly!” Nagisa said, gesturing with the razor.  
  
He ignored Rei recoiling in alarm.  
  
“It’s completely different shaving on a ship, which is why Goro does it,” Nagisa explained.  “But don’t worry, he’s trained me.”  
  
He fitted the bowl under Rei’s chin.  
  
“Here, hold this for me,” he instructed.  
  
After a moment’s hesitation, Rei obeyed.  Nagisa moved forward until his knees touched Rei’s, and bent forward, holding the razor just under his left cheekbone.  Rei’s eyes squeezed shut.  Nagisa straightened.  
  
“Well, this won’t work,” Nagisa muttered.  
  
Rei’s eyes snapped open, and he laughed weakly in obvious relief.  
  
“Ah, well, that’s certainly alright,” Rei said.  “I can wait until Goro is avail- What are you doing?” Rei’s voice rose in alarm.  
  
Nagisa climbed into Rei’s lap, straddling his thighs while facing him.  
  
“I needed a better angle,” Nagisa explained.  “Now, don’t move.  Remember what I said about how even the smallest injury can be dangerous.”  
  
“But,” Rei protested.  
  
“Shh,” Nagisa hushed him, leaning in close.  
  
He set the razor against the skin again and very slowly, made one smooth stroke down against the grain.  He swirled the razor in the water and tapped it against the edge of the bowl, which was shaking in Rei’s hand.  When he leaned forward to set the razor against Rei‘s skin, he rocked his hips forward slightly, and when he cleaned the razor, he leaned back, simulating the rhythm of sex.  By the time he guided Rei to tilt his head back so he could shave under his chin, Rei’s breathing was ragged and his free hand was clenching the arm of the chair so tightly the knuckles were white.  
  
Considering he was a virgin, Nagisa was impressed Rei hadn’t come in his pants yet.  He could feel that Rei was rock hard through their breeches.  Nagisa placed the razor on Rei’s throat, and Rei swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing.  
  
“Be still,” Nagisa whispered.  
  
He ran his left hand down Rei’s neck to his shoulder and stroked the clavicle with his thumb.  Slowly, slowly, he pulled the razor down, rocked forward, swish, clink, rocked back.  Pull, rock, swish, clink, rock.  He could see Rei’s eyes moving under his closed lids, eyelashes trembling against his cheeks.  So adorable.  He must be hanging on by a thread.  
  
“Done,” Nagisa announced.  
  
Rei let out a ragged sigh and lifted his head, eyes opening.  Taking his time, Nagisa rinsed the razor a final time, dried it on the towel and closed it.    
  
“Nagisa, do you mind?”  Rei asked, shifting his hips.  
  
“Hm?”    
  
Pretending ignorance, Nagisa used the towel to wipe off the remaining soap on Rei’s face.  The more Rei squirmed, the more Nagisa tightened his thighs.  Rei’s free hand gripped Nagisa’s hip and tried to push him off his lap.  Nagisa rather liked the feel of him holding him there.  
  
“Nagisa, please get down,” Rei begged.  
  
Taking the bowl away from Rei, Nagisa leaned over and set it on the floor with the razor.  He slung the towel over his shoulder as he sat up.  
  
“Why?  Because of this?” he asked.  
  
Reaching down between them, he firmly gripped Rei’s cock and squeezed.  Rei stood up so violently the chair fell backward and Nagisa was dropped on the floor on his ass, hard.  He winced.  
  
“Ow,” Nagisa said, giving Rei a pouty look.  
  
Grabbing his glasses off the desk, Rei shoved them onto his face and paced the room.  
  
“Touching my…”  Rei began.  “That was completely inappropriate.  And you’re… you’re a child.”  
  
Nagisa laughed, and Rei stopped, turning to face him with fists clenched at his sides, face red as a tomato.  
  
“We’re the same age,” Nagisa said.  “You’re twenty-four, right?”  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
“So am I,” Nagisa said.  
  
All his life, people had mistook him for younger than he actually was.  He wanted to banish any resistance Rei might have to him because he thought he was a child.  He held out a hand, and after a moment, Rei reached down and helped him to his feet, releasing his hand immediately.  Nagisa rubbed his bruised buttocks.  
  
“This,” Nagisa gestured at both their crotches.  “Is a perfectly normal reaction from a healthy man‘s body.”  
  
Nagisa had practiced that line, trying to make it sound as factual as possible for the scientifically-minded Rei.  It had the desired effect; Rei seemed to calm down.    
  
“Well, of course it is the inevitable result of direct physical stimulation,” Rei said.  “That is not the issue.”  
  
The shaving had been improvisation due to Nagisa getting worked up over sexy sleeping Rei and hadn’t been part of his original plan.  His lack of impulse control was always getting him into trouble.  He needed to win Rei’s trust back.  Time to pull out the big gun; it was capable of destroying Rin’s defenses and making Makoto tear up.  
  
Lowering his head, Nagisa shuffled toward Rei, who took a step back and held out his hands as if to ward him off.  Stopping, Nagisa raised his head and looked up at Rei with his most woeful expression, eyes wide and shimmering with tears.  
  
“I’m sorry, Rei,” Nagisa said.  “I just want to be close to you because I admire you and want to be friends.”  
  
“Friends?” Rei repeated, hands lowering.  
  
Nagisa nodded, shuffling forward again and this time Rei didn’t back away.  Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against Rei’s chest.  
  
“You admire me?” Rei asked softly.  
  
Nagisa nodded again, rubbing his head against Rei’s shirt, the neck still damp from shaving.  
  
“I want to apprentice to you and learn about being a Sailing Master,” Nagisa said.  “Not just study under Seijuro, Rin and Sousuke.  Especially Sousuke.  He’s so mean,” Nagisa added for an extra bit of sympathy, since Sousuke being a taskmaster was well known.  
  
Rei’s reaction was completely unexpected.  His arms went around Nagisa and he hugged him tightly to his chest.  
  
“Yes,” Rei said.  “I will teach you about navigation and maps and how to use all the instruments correctly.”  
  
Rei gripped Nagisa’s shoulders and pulled him back, frowning as he looked down into his eyes.  
  
“And if Sousuke says anything about it, or tries to do anything to you, come to me right away,” Rei said.  
  
Nagisa blinked up at Rei, a bit confused.  What could Sousuke possibly do to him?  Other than frown and glare, which Nagisa thought was funny.  That was why he liked to provoke him by hanging onto Rin when he was watching.  However, the important thing was that Rei had obviously forgiven him and had embraced the idea of teaching him the craft of a Sailing Master, which meant Nagisa would be able to spend more time alone with him.    
  


* * *

  
  
Rei stood on the quarterdeck holding the wooden case with his instruments, log book under his arm, watching Nagisa set up the small folding table.  On the main deck below, barefoot sailors were on their hands and knees, holystoning the planks smooth.  He could hear one of them singing and unconsciously they had fallen into the rhythm and were moving in unison.  His attention returned to Nagisa.  The young man was cheerful, showing no signs of lingering trauma from the scene earlier in his cabin.  Rei’s heart had finally stopped racing, and his other physical… symptoms… had subsided.  He felt a great deal more relaxed being topside with other crew members present.  The situation had escalated rather quickly, and Rei felt partially responsible.    
  
Waking up with an erection was hardly an uncommon circumstance for Rei, or for most males.  However, normally no one was present to observe the condition before he could remedy it.  Nagisa had obviously misconstrued the source of Rei’s physical state and, unfortunately, having undoubtedly been influenced by some of the less chaste crew members, acted inappropriately.    
  
Rei sincerely hoped that influence was limited to lewd stories and innuendo and that the lad’s chastity had not been compromised.  Even though Nagisa had assured him they were the same age, he possessed a child-like innocence and enthusiasm along with his angelic features, that made Rei feel protective.    
  
“All ready!” Nagisa announced, smiling up at him.  
  
“Excellent,” Rei said, smiling back.  
  
He set the box and log book on the table.  Opening the box, he set up the ink pot and quill, then opened the log book.  He smiled when he saw the neat lines and columns of dates and numbers, primarily in his handwriting, but peppered throughout with the Captain’s as well.  Carefully, he lifted the Davis Quadrant out of the box.  Made of wood, it was shaped like a long triangle with a rounded side at the wide end and a smaller triangle mounted on the point.  He gestured for Nagisa to stand beside him.  
  
“This is a Davis Quadrant,” Rei explained.  “It was invented by Captain John Davis.”  
  
“Makoto uses an astrolabe,” Nagisa said.  
  
“Yes, I know, but that is an outdated instrument and is less accurate,” Rei said.    
  
The first few days on the Swiftsure, he had observed Captain Makoto use the astrolabe, and had offered to teach him how to use the Davis Quadrant.  The captain had smiled gently as he thanked him and refused.  The astrolabe had belonged to his father and he continued to use it out of sentiment.  
  
“First, the reading is always taken at Noon, eight bells, when the sun is on the meridian,” Rei pointed overhead.  
  
He held the instrument in front of Nagisa.  
  
“This is the smaller radius arc, with a span of sixty degrees,” he traced the wood with his forefinger.  “The longer radius arc has a span of thirty degrees.”  
  
He touched the farthest point.  “On the common center is the slotted horizon vane.  The shadow vane,” he tapped the smaller arc.  “And mounted here is the moveable sight vane.”  He touched the wide point on the larger arc.  
  
“Stand with your back to the sun,” Rei said, angling his body so his shadow was in front of him.  
  
Nagisa followed suit.  
  
“Estimate the altitude of the sun, and set the sight on the small arc five degrees below that,” Rei made the adjustment as he spoke.  “Tilt the instrument in a vertical plane until the sun casts a point of light onto the horizontal centerline of the front sight.”  He demonstrated.  “Move the sight on the large arc until you can see through the peephole in alignment with the front sight and the horizon.”  
  
Rei lowered the Davis Quadrant.  
  
“Then you simply add the readings on both circles for the sun’s altitude, which gives you the determination of latitude.  Of course, I take the measurements three times to obtain an acceptable mean to account for the pitching of the ship.”  
  
“Here, you try,” Rei offered the Davis Quadrant to Nagisa.  
  
Nagisa accepted the quadrant as if Rei were handing him a highly venomous snake.  The large magenta eyes were full of doubt.  
  
“Hold it like this,” Rei said.  
  
He adjusted Nagisa’s hands on the instrument, then stood behind him.  
  
“Tilt it a little more…  good.  There’s the point of light.”  Rei lowered his head so he was closer to Nagisa’s eye level.  “Can you see through the peephole?”  
  
“Yes!” Nagisa laughed and looked up at him.  
  
Suddenly, Rei became acutely aware that he was essentially holding Nagisa in his arms, their faces practically touching.  Hastily, he straightened, pushing up his glasses to hide his blush.  
  
“Uh, good.  Just add them together.  That will be our second reading,” he said.  
  
“Can I do the third reading, too?” Nagisa asked excitedly.  
  
“Of course,” Rei encouraged.  
  
His embarrassment was quickly overridden by the pleasure of having his new apprentice take to his teachings so quickly.  
  
While Nagisa took the third reading, he dipped the quill in the ink and wrote the date in the log book.  He entered the three readings and their average.  
  
“That,” he underlined the average.  “Is our latitude.”  
  
“Yay!” Nagisa hugged Rei in excitement.  
  
Rei returned the hug awkwardly, patting Nagisa on the back and stepping away.  
  
“Yes, well done,” Rei said.  “Now, let’s pack everything up.  Be careful to wipe the quill’s nib.”  
  
Just as they closed the box, there were footsteps on the stairs.  Turning, Rei found himself facing Master Rin and Master Sousuke.  It wasn’t unusual for the Quarter Master and Boatswain, along with the Captain, to be present during the noon latitude reading.  However, this was the first time he had seen them since his failed attempt to offer assistance to Master Rin and being threatened by Master Sousuke.  He did note that Master Rin seemed to be moving less stiffly, so whatever injuries Master Sousuke had inflicted on him must not be severe.  Not that their level of severity excused in any way Master Sousuke’s deplorable acts of violence upon Master Rin’s person.  
  
“Do we have the latitude?” Master Rin asked.  
  
“Yes, Master Rin,” Rei confirmed.  
  
Nagisa dashed forward, grabbing Master Rin’s arm.  
  
“I took two of the readings, Rin,” Nagisa exclaimed.  “Rei showed me how to do it.”  
  
“Yeah?” Master Rin’s face softened.  
  
“Why are you interfering with navigation?” Master Sousuke demanded, frowning at Nagisa.  “You should be checking the rigging and inspecting the tackle.  And Seijuro said you never reported to the Powder room.”  
  
As he spoke, Master Sousuke gripped Nagisa by the upper arm, jerking him away from Master Rin and forcibly moving him in the direction of the stairs.  
  
“Unhand First Mate Nagisa this instant!” Rei demanded.  
  
He moved to angle himself between Master Sousuke and Nagisa and Master Rin, inadvertently knocking over the table.  The wooden box and log book crashed to the deck, the wind riffling the pages of the book, which had landed open.  
  
All three men froze and stared at him.  Master Rin and Nagisa’s eyes were wide in surprise, but Master Sousuke was glaring at him.  He did not release Nagisa.  Squaring his shoulders, Rei reached out and seized Master Sousuke’s wrist, attempting to lift it away, but the grip didn’t loosen, nor did the arm move even a centimeter.  Master Sousuke’s eyes narrowed, mouth tightening, and Rei imagined he felt his chest throb where Master Sousuke had struck him earlier.  
  
The bell rang once, signaling the beginning of the next watch.  
  
“Sou,” Master Rin said softly.  
  
The teal eyes slid in Master Rin’s direction, and Master Sousuke’s hand opened, releasing Nagisa.  Nagisa stood there, arm out from his side as if it were still being held.  Then he blinked and slowly walked forward, squatting to pick up the box and log book.  He collapsed the folding table and hooked it through his left arm, rising.  The entire time, Rei stood still, holding Master Sousuke’s glowering stare.  It wasn’t until Nagisa pushed the box and book into his arms that he broke away.  
  
“Are you okay, Rei?” Nagisa whispered.  
  
Nagisa’s wide eyes were filled with worry, and Rei was touched that Nagisa would actually be concerned for him after being berated and manhandled.  He pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat.  
  
“Yes,” he said.  “If you return to my cabin after discharging your duties, I will demonstrate charting a course.”  
  
Nagisa smiled and nodded, but threw Rei a worried look over his shoulders as he descended the stairs to the main deck.  
  
“Sou, I’m going to walk Rei back to his cabin,” Master Rin said.  
  
Master Sousuke’s frown deepened, and he turned towards Master Rin.  Rei hoped he wasn’t going to have to intervene again, because he honestly didn’t know if he had it in him.  The Quarter Master and Boatswain looked at each other a moment, then Master Sousuke rolled his shoulders and turned his back on them.  He walked over to the quarterdeck rail and pulled out the whistle around his neck.  He blew it once, loud and shrill, and the noise on the deck stopped.  
  
“Afternoon watch!” Master Sousuke boomed.  
  
The men cheered, since this meant it was time for the main meal of the day and for those working on deck, the end of their shift.  Rei jumped when Master Rin reached out and took the wooden box from him.  
  
“Come on,” Master Rin said, turning and going down the stairs.  
  
Rei followed, careful not to look at Master Sousuke when he passed by him.  They walked without speaking, Master Rin silent in his bare feet while Rei’s boots echoed on the planks.  Out of all the officers, Master Rin was the only one who went barefoot like a common sailor, but he was also unconventional in his general attire.  He apparently harbored a deep dislike for sleeves, for example.  As they passed crew members moving _en masse_ towards the mess halls, the men gave way and saluted.  Rei knew the same men wouldn’t step aside so quickly for him alone.  
  
When they entered the Ward room, Master Rin crossed it and opened Rei’s cabin without preamble.  He set the box on the table under the window, running a hand over the polished surface in admiration.  He turned and leaned against the edge of it, crossing his arms over his chest.    
  
“I remember when we took this table as part of the booty on a captured Spanish galleon,” Master Rin said.  “Makoto is very generous.”  
  
“Yes,” Rei agreed.  
  
He set the log book on the desk and stood awkwardly.  It was the first time the Quarter Master had been in his cabin.  
  
“The Swiftsure can be a profitable position for you,” Master Rin said.  
  
Rei nodded, frowning.  He was unsure where Master Rin was going with this conversation.  
  
“The Swiftsure runs smoothly because the booty is divided fairly, and everyone pulls their weight,” Master Rin continued.  
  
“Naturally,” Rei said, nodding.  
  
“If Nagisa is seen slacking off, it’ll cause resentment,” Master Rin said.  
  
“I concur,” Rei said, realizing his intent on the quarterdeck had been misinterpreted.  “I was protesting the manner in which Master Sousuke treated First Mate Nagisa.”  
  
Master Rin blinked at him, then his face split into a grin and he laughed.  Rei was surprised at how much younger he looked.  
  
“Nagisa is tougher than you think he is,” Master Rin assured him.  
  
Rei pictured Nagisa’s angelic visage, framed by wavy, blond hair.  ‘Tough’ was not the description that came to his mind.  
  
“Master Sousuke handled him too roughly,” Rei protested.  “Physically.”  
  
He discerned from Master Rin’s expression that his concern was going to be dismissed, so he pressed his case.  
  
“I saw the marks on your body,” Rei blurted out.  “I know what Master Sousuke did to you.”  
  
Master Rin’s mouth opened and his eye widened.  Rei’s heart pounded as he realized he may have gone too far.  Slowly, Master Rin straightened, unfolding his arms.  
  
“What do you know?” Master Rin asked, voice low.  
  
Rei thought about the scrap of conversation he had heard in the Ward room when the other two officers had thought they were alone.  
  
“He used so much force on you he broke the ladder,” Rei answered.  “He attempted to coerce me into silence with threats of physical violence,” Rei added, hand raising to touch his chest where Master Sousuke had struck him.  
  
Sighing, Master Rin closed his eye and rubbed his face with his palm.  He locked eyes with Rei.  
  
“Look, Rei, it’s important that you don’t tell anyone about this,” Master Rin said, voice grave.  “Although Makoto would never enforce the punishment, if it got out, I would lose the respect of the crew.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t Captain Makoto enforce punishment?” Rei asked.  
  
The captain hardly seemed of the character to permit bullying amongst his officers.  Master Rin’s eyebrows rose.  
  
“The official punishment for it under law is hanging,” Master Rin said.  
  
Rei gasped.  “Truly, that does seem excessive.”  
  
“Yeah,” Master Rin agreed.  
  
He gripped Rei’s shoulders.  
  
“So, I have your word you won’t tell anyone?” Master Rin asked.  
  
Rei looked into Master Rin’s solemn face, and felt a lump in his throat.  This man was setting aside the indignities perpetrated upon his person for the greater good of the ship.  He was brave, and noble.  
  
“You have my word,” Rei confirmed.  
  
Impulsively, Rei briefly hugged the startled Master Rin.  
  
“But, I shall also endeavor to assist you in this matter by whatever means I can,” Rei promised fervently.  
  
Master Rin looked confused, but patted Rei on the back.  
  
“Okay, thanks,” Master Rin murmured.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at him again, then left the cabin.  Master Rin probably doubted Rei’s ability to be of any use in this situation, for which Rei could not blame him.  His initial strategy of acquiring allies in his mission was no longer viable now that he could not explain why he was requesting their aid.  He needed to develop a different strategy to keep Master Sousuke from harming Master Rin and bullying Nagisa.  
  
Frowning in concentration, Rei pushed up his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up, in Chapter Seven...  
> Makoto tells Rin about Haru's connection to his past, and Rin's guilt over not being able to save Makoto that day turns into anger directed at Haru.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tells Rin about Haru's connection to his past, and Rin's guilt over not being able to save Makoto that day turns into anger directed at Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this chapter until next week, but I felt like offering a bit of compensation to folks for AO3 being down yesterday and everyone being deprived of reading their fics. Also, I was greatly encouraged by the lovely comments left on the last chapter. :)
> 
> Note: I've fudged a historical item, eyeglasses... In the 17th century, eyeglasses did not have sides. They were more like spectacles that were perched on the bridge of the nose. However, glasses are so integral to Rei, I had to use them. And, Pinkxombie, whom I'm writing this for, loves Makoto's reading glasses. But, I didn't want them both to look like dorks, so the eyeglasses in this story have sides, even though that's not accurate.
> 
> Thank you!

Rin pushed open the door to the captain’s cabin without knocking.  He never knocked.  He always half-hoped he’d catch quiet Makoto doing something silly or embarrassing like dancing with the cat or jerking off, but that never happened.  Makoto was usually reading, studying charts, or writing letters to his mother and siblings.  Rin had tried to coax Makoto into going with him and Sousuke on shore leave for drinks, but Makoto only left the ship for business, or his mother’s house when they were in London.  The man lived like a monk.  
  
When Rin entered, Makoto looked up from the book propped up on his chest, petting the cat curled up on his stomach.  He was wearing the glasses he used for reading.    
  
“Still alive, I see,” Rin remarked.  
  
He dragged a chair over and stretched out his legs, propping his bare feet up on Makoto’s bed.  The quilt was handmade by Makoto’s mother; he knew because there was a similar one on his own bunk.  Makoto laughed, pulling off his glasses.  
  
“Yes.  Goro says I can get up by the time we arrive at Port Royal, if I’m careful and stay onboard,” he said.  
  
“No worries,” Rin said, waving his hand.  “I’ll handle re-supplying and replacing the lost longboats.”  
  
“Thank you,” Makoto smiled, and one of his eyelids twitched.  
  
Rin frowned.  It was one of Makoto’s tells.  Something happened, or there was something Makoto hadn’t told him.  The man was incapable of hiding anything; it made him the worst card player on the ship.  
  
“What is it?” Rin asked.  
  
He knew if he asked directly, Makoto wouldn’t lie.  He never lied; the closest he got to lying was not saying anything.  Makoto glanced away, then marked his place in the book and closed it, setting it beside him on the bed.  He pulled the necklace out from under his shirt and held it up, the glass pendant catching the light.  Rin’s heart clenched.  He fucking hated that necklace.  It represented the moment in their lives when he had completely failed his best friend.  
  
“I know where it came from,” Makoto said quietly.  “And I can remember a bit of the lost time.”  
  
“How?” Rin asked, sitting up straighter.  
  
“Haru,” Makoto said.  
  
There was something in the way he said the name that Rin didn’t like.  He frowned and shook his head, indicating he didn’t know who Makoto was referring to.  
  
“Haruka Nanase, the new cook,” Makoto elaborated.  
  
Rin’s eyes narrowed.  He remembered the name now, although he hadn’t heard the nickname.  He almost hadn’t hired the pale, dark-haired man because Sou didn’t like him and Rin didn’t think he’d be a good fit for the Swiftsure.  Then the bastard took over the kitchen in the pub they were doing the interviews in, and made the best mackerel dish Rin had eaten in his life.  He hired him before he had finished eating, despite Sou’s grumbling.  
  
“Haruka recognized it?” Rin asked.  
  
“Haru was the one who made it and gave it to me,” Makoto said.  
  
Rin’s feet slammed to the ground and he stood up, the chair barking as it skid backward.  The cat sprang off the bed with a hiss and darted under the desk.  
  
“What?  Why didn’t you tell me immediately?  He should be in the brig!” Rin demanded, furious.  
  
Rin started for the door, but Makoto grabbed the hem of his coat.  
  
“No, Rin,” Makoto said calmly.  
  
“No?  No?”  Rin spun around.  “You were missing for three weeks, Makoto.  He could be part of the group that kidnapped you!”  
  
“I wasn’t kidnapped,” Makoto said, then hesitated, frowning.  “I don’t think so, anyway.  I still don’t remember how I got to the island.”    
  
“Island?” Rin struggled to lower his voice, although Makoto seemed unfazed by his yelling.  “He could be dangerous.”  
  
“I don’t believe he’s dangerous,” Makoto protested.  
  
“Makoto…”  
  
“Rin, please.”  Makoto gripped his hand, and Rin stood still.  “Let me handle Haru.”  
  
Rin looked down into Makoto’s green eyes.  Makoto, who, as he had told Rei, was generous, was also kind and naïve to a fault.  Makoto, who would die for a friend.  
  
“Fine,” Rin agreed reluctantly.  “But, I swear Makoto, if he hurts you in any way, I will hang him from the yardarm myself.”  
  
“I’m sure that won’t be necessary,” Makoto said.  
  
Frowning, Rin looked up at the stern window, now covered with iron bars, the small bed Makoto had slept in as a boy replaced with a padded bench.  It had been his idea to go into the captain’s cabin that day.  
  
 _Rin caught Nagisa up easily against his chest and spun them around.  Although only a year younger, the other boy was small and light._  
  
 _“Let’s go into the captain’s cabin,” Rin said over his shoulder, eyes meeting Makoto‘s._  
  
 _Rin didn’t think Captain Tachibana would be too cross with them if they were caught.  He was being very lenient on all three of them on their first voyage on the Swiftsure, even when they got underfoot during their exploring adventures.  Even so, Makoto was an obedient son, and he started to shake his head, looking worried.  If he said no, Rin wouldn’t push it._  
  
 _Then Makoto’s droopy green eyes flicked down, and the worry was replaced by a gentle smile.  Rin grinned.  Nagisa must be making his baby bird eyes.  It was the expression no adult could resist, and had gotten the three of them out of many scrapes.  Makoto and Rin usually gave in as well, even though they knew Nagisa was manipulating them._  
  
 _“Alright,” Makoto said._  
  
 _“Yes!“  Punching the air in victory, Rin pushed through the door to the captain’s cabin._  
  
 _Rin and Nagisa sprinted ahead of Makoto, racing through the cabin and climbing onto Makoto’s bunk suspended under the stern window.  They had spent hours sitting on it together watching the ocean or the stars while Captain Tachibana pored over his charts, sometimes until they fell asleep and the captain carried Rin and Nagisa to the bunk they were sharing in the wardroom._  
  
 _“Come on,” Nagisa called out to Makoto, who was hanging back._  
  
 _Rin swung open the window and the three leaned on the sill, cool salty spray hitting their faces.  Nagisa laughed, throwing a thin arm around Makoto’s neck and half-sitting in his lap on the narrow bunk._  
  
 _The Swiftsure was at full sail, and speeding through the water.  Captain Tachibana had told them she was one of the fastest frigates on the sea.  The Tachibanas talked about the Swiftsure with pride, like she was an extended member of their family._  
  
 _“Look,” Makoto said softly, pointing at the water._  
  
 _Dolphins were playing in the ship’s wake.  Four of them, as large as full-grown men, zipped back and forth across the lines of foam.  They were different than the dolphins Rin had seen before, with funny black noses.  Makoto probably knew their name; his father was always teaching him things and he read constantly.  All Rin knew was that they were beautiful and free.  He gasped as one of them burst skyward in a spray of water, twisting its glistening body as it rose into the air, hung suspended for a moment, then fell with a terrific splash on its side._  
  
 _“It looks like they have mustaches,” Nagisa said, clapping his hands in excitement._  
  
 _Sitting up on his knees, Nagisa leaned out the window beside him.  Rin smiled.  Nagisa was right.  Suddenly, the ship lurched and Nagisa fell forward out the window._  
  
 _“Nagisa!” Rin and Makoto both shouted, grabbing for him._  
  
 _Rin’s hand brushed Nagisa’s coat sleeve, but he missed him.  Faster than he could react, Makoto launched half his body out the window and managed to grab one of Nagisa’s bare calves.  Makoto grunted in pain, then started sliding over the windowsill.  Without thinking, Rin threw himself over Makoto’s legs, using his body to anchor him.  Makoto glanced back at him over his shoulder and the usually calm boy looked frightened, which scared Rin even more._  
  
 _“Makoto!” Nagisa cried out from below._  
  
 _Rin couldn’t see him from this angle and had no idea how good a grip Makoto had on Nagisa.  He knew he couldn’t let Makoto slide out the window or both of them would drown._  
  
 _“Nagisa,” Makoto raised his voice.  “Stay calm.  Rin, grab the rope under my bunk.”_  
  
 _Trying to keep as much of his weight on Makoto as possible, Rin leaned over the edge of the bunk and blindly felt underneath for the rope.  His fingertips grazed against it, and he leaned forward a bit more.  Just as he grabbed it, Makoto slid forward underneath him._  
  
 _“Whoa!”_  
  
 _Rin moved his full weight back on top of him, holding the rope.  Quickly, Rin made a slip knot.   Moving up higher onto Makoto’s lower back, he tied the other end around the chain securing the bunk to the wall, then threw the loop through the window.  He still couldn’t see Nagisa, but had aimed below Makoto._  
  
 _“Nagisa, put it under your arms,” Makoto instructed._  
  
 _The ship rocked starboard, and Rin rolled off Makoto, grabbing onto the chain to keep from falling off the bunk.  Horrified, he saw Makoto slide the rest of the way out the window.  Fear pierced his gut like he’d swallowed a dozen fish hooks, and he scrambled to the window, looking down.  Nagisa was swinging above the water, the rope Rin had tossed looped under his arms.  Makoto was hanging from the windowsill by his hands.  Rin closed his eyes briefly in relief, then reached down to grab Makoto’s arms.  Before he could touch him, one of the strands on Nagisa’s rope snapped._  
  
 _“Pull Nagisa up first,” Makoto said._  
  
 _Rin held Makoto’s steady gaze.  If the situations were reversed, he’d want Makoto to pull Nagisa up first, too.  The smaller boy had no chance of pulling himself up the rope before it broke, and Makoto was strong; the strongest out of the three off them.  If he thought he could hang onto the ledge, Rin believed him.  Nodding, Rin pulled his head back through the window._  
  
 _Wrapping the rope a couple of times around his forearm in front of the damaged part of the rope, Rin sat back on the bunk, bending his knees and bracing his feet on the wall next to the window.  He did two hand over hand pulls and the weakened part of the rope between him and the end secured to the chain completely split apart.  He hissed in pain as Nagisa’s weight jerked the coils tight on his arm and rope pulled through his hands, burning the palms.  He slid forward, knees bending deep, but remained braced against the wall and Nagisa didn’t drop.  Taking a deep breath, he slowly started pulling Nagisa up, hand over hand.  It was hard.  His arms were starting to shake and he could feel an aching burn in his shoulders and back and calves._  
  
 _He saw Makoto shift his grip on the windowsill, pressing his head against his arms and sighing._  
  
 _“Can you pull yourself up, Makoto?” Rin asked, voice tight from the exertion of pulling up Nagisa._  
  
 _Makoto shook his head.  “My muscles are too tired.”_  
  
 _“Then hang on.  I’ll pull you up next,” Rin said._  
  
 _Their eyes locked, and Rin saw the exhaustion in Makoto’s face.  Makoto didn’t believe he could pull himself up or hang on any longer.  Maybe he hadn’t believed it when he told Rin to pull up Nagisa first.  The fishhooks twisted and pierced Rin’s guts.  Rin stopped pulling in the rope as he realized he would only be able to save one of his friends.  Makoto smiled gently at him, and Rin knew Makoto was going to take the choice away from him._  
  
 _“No, Makoto,” Rin pleaded.  “Just wait!”_  
  
 _But Makoto had already let go and was falling.  Nagisa cried out Makoto’s name as he passed him, uselessly reaching out a hand.  Sea spray stung Rin’s eyes as he watched Makoto hit the water and disappear from sight, his splash lost in the ship’s wake.  Rin felt like the hooks were pulling his insides up into his throat, choking him, and tears filled his eyes.  Shaking his head, he blinked hard and started pulling up the rope again as fast as he could, ignoring the pain and exhaustion._  
  
 _Finally, Nagisa was frantically scrambling over the edge and pressing himself against Rin’s chest, crying.  With fingers he could barely feel, Rin worked open the slip knot and pulled the rope off Nagisa.  He hugged the other boy hard, then got off the bed, pulling Nagisa with him._  
  
 _“No!”  Nagisa sobbed._  
  
 _Resisting him, Nagisa tried to turn back to the window.  Gripping Nagisa’s upper arms, Rin shook him until his blond head bobbed and he stopped crying._  
  
 _“Listen!” Rin said.  “We have to stop the ship.  It’s Makoto’s only chance.”_  
  
 _Sniffling, Nagisa nodded.  Grabbing his hand, Rin turned and they ran out of the captain’s cabin.  Rin sprinted down the hall with Nagisa in tow, only releasing his hand long enough to climb the ladder, grabbing it again as soon as they were on the upper deck.  He was faster, and knew he was partially dragging Nagisa, but he couldn’t bring himself to let the other boy go.  They ran up the stairs to the quarterdeck where Captain Tachibana and most of the other officers were standing._  
  
 _“Captain Tachibana,” Rin called out, a bit breathless._  
  
 _The captain turned away from talking to the Quarter Master and faced Rin.  Makoto favored his mother in looks and in his gentle, caring temperament.  But, his height and build came from his father, who was easily the tallest man on deck.  They joked about whether or not Makoto would grow taller than his father.  A choking sound came out of Rin, and he tasted bile in the back of his throat as he realized Makoto might never grow up._  
  
 _The smile on Captain Tachibana’s face dissolved, replaced by concern as his eyes moved over Rin and flicked to Nagisa._  
  
 _“Makoto-”  Rin started._  
  
 _The concern turned to fear, and seeing that expression on an adult’s face almost did Rin in.  His heart was beating so hard, he felt dizzy._  
  
 _“Makoto fell out of the window in your cabin,” Rin said, the words coming out in a rush now.  “He went in the water.”_  
  
 _Captain Tachibana’s eyes widened and the Quarter Master cursed.  Beside him, Nagisa started crying softly again.  The Boatswain blew his whistle loud and shrill, cutting through the shanty and men’s voices on deck below.  Captain Tachibana stepped to the quarterdeck rail._  
  
 _“Man overboard!” he shouted._  
  
 _The bell started ringing and ‘man overboard’ was repeated through the ranks._  
  
 _“Helm, ready about, hard aport,” Captain Tachibana ordered.  “Prepare the long boats!”  He turned to the Quarter Master.  “Set the sharpest eye in the crow’s nest and let me know immediately when Makoto’s spotted.”_  
  
 _“Aye, sir,” the Quarter Master went to the deck below._  
  
 _The crew flew into action, and the captain stood perfectly still among the organized chaos.  Rin felt very small standing on the deck with Nagisa._  
  
 _“Who’s in the drink?” Goro demanded, climbing up the stairs._  
  
 _When he saw the captain’s expression, his eyes went to Rin and Nagisa._  
  
 _“Bloody hell,” he muttered.  “Come with me, boys,” he said._  
  
 _The ship’s surgeon gripped their shoulders and steered them towards the stairs.   Rin resisted.  He had to help them look for Makoto._  
  
 _“No,” he said, struggling to twist away from Goro’s grasp._  
  
 _“C’mon,” Goro said.  “I need to tend your injuries and it’s best to let the men up here do their jobs.”_  
  
 _Rin was confused; he wasn’t injured.  He looked over at Nagisa, who held out a hand smeared with blood, the one he had been gripping tightly as they ran, but there was no wound.  Rin frowned down at his own hands.  The palms were torn and bleeding from rope burn, his arm bruised and bleeding as well where he had wrapped the rope._  
  
 _Nagisa grabbed his sleeve, and numbly they followed Goro below decks to sick bay._  
  
  
 _Rin and Nagisa were in the smallest cabin in the wardroom, which they had been sharing during the voyage.  Nagisa had fallen asleep in the hanging cot, a handful of partially melted barley sugar candies in one hand and a small, stuffed penguin toy under his arm.  His face was streaked with tears.  Rin sat on the desk next to the little circular window, hugging his knees to his chest and leaning against the hull.  Goro had stayed with them a while after bandaging Rin’s hands, making sure they washed up and changed into nightshirts, calming Nagisa with sweets.  Then he had left to tend his other duties._  
  
 _Rin had been sitting in this same spot for hours, watching the men in long boats searching for Makoto.  All day they had searched, calling his name over and over.  Now it was dark, and the crewmen in the boats were holding lanterns over the water on poles._  
  
 _“Makoto… Makoto… Makoto…”_  
  
 _He never answered.  He was gone.  Tears blurred the lanterns into streaks of light over the dark water.  Rin’s fists clenched, pain spiking through them.  Makoto was gone, and it was his fault.  These useless hands hadn’t been strong enough to save both of his friends.  He hadn’t been fast enough, smart enough.  He should have been able to do something, think of some way to save them both._  
  
 _Rin’s head felt heavy and stuffy, and he closed his eyes.  He didn’t want to fall asleep, because when he woke up, Makoto would be dead.  Every day he woke up, for the rest of his life, Makoto would be dead._  
  
 _He must have fallen asleep, because he felt someone lifting him and carrying him to the hanging cot.  As the blanket was pulled up over him, Nagisa nestling up against his side, he opened his eyes.  Captain Tachibana was leaning over him, his face so sad, Rin’s eyes filled with tears._  
  
 _“Shh, sleep now,” Captain Tachibana whispered._  
  
 _The captain wiped away his tears with a thumb, then brushed the hair out of his eyes.  Rin grabbed his hand, large and calloused._  
  
 _“Please, forgive me,” Rin pleaded._  
  
 _Cupping the side of Rin’s face in that large hand, Captain Tachibana kissed Rin on the forehead, the way he had seen him kiss Makoto a hundred times.  Something warm and wet fell on his face, and he realized it was the captain’s tears._  
  
 _“It was not your fault, Rin,” Captain Tachibana said softly._  
  
  
“It was not your fault, Rin.”  
  
Blinking furiously, Rin tried to bring the barred window above the bench seat into focus and couldn’t.  Frowning, he rubbed his left forearm across his face and turned away.  There was a tug on his right arm, and he realized Makoto was clasping his hand.  He scowled down at Makoto, his friend’s face the bittersweet mixture of sorrow and pity so similar to Captain Tachibana’s all those years ago.  
  
“Your father said the same thing,” Rin said gruffly.  
  
“Did he?” Makoto asked softly, and his expression turned wistful.  
  
They were both fatherless sons; Makoto lost his to the sea and Rin lost his to the Plague, both young enough to keenly feel the absence even though they were now grown men.  Rin squeezed Makoto’s hand.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Rin raised an eyebrow.  
  
“People actually knock at your door?” he asked.  
  
“Yes,” Makoto smiled.  “Everyone, actually, except you and Nagisa.”  
  
Rin snorted and Makoto released his hand.  
  
“Come in,” he called out.  
  
Rei entered, carrying a rolled navigational chart.  He hovered at the door as if waiting to be given permission to come all the way in.  He was bouncing on the balls of his feet in barely contained excitement.  Rin thought the effect was like an energetic dog waiting to be released from the heel command.  When Makoto gestured for him to approach, Rei bounded forward, offering the map like he was sharing a prized bone with his master.  
  
Rin smothered a laugh.  Rei obviously had a good heart, but he had some strange notions and mannerisms that made him appear to be an odd fellow.  Rin was surprised the Sailing Master hadn’t become a target for some of the crew yet.  The image of Nagisa’s arm locked through Rei’s when they left his cabin together carrying the navigational equipment, flashed through his mind.  Maybe Nagisa had been looking out for him.  That in itself was a bit worrisome.  
  
“Have you charted my course?” Makoto asked.  
  
“I have,” Rei responded, thrusting out his chest.  “We can be in Port Royal in two and a half days.”  
  
“Show us,” Rin said.  
  
He pointed to the table, and Rei spread the map open, holding down the ends with the brass compass and hourglass already there.  Out of the corner of his eye, Rin saw Makoto swing his legs over the edge of the bed and lean forward.  
  
“Whoa!” Rin said, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder.  “Where do you think you’re going?”  
  
“To look at the map?”  It came out as more of a question.  
  
Pain crossed Makoto’s face and he hunched over, holding his left side with his right hand.  
  
“Stay here,” Rin ordered.  “We’ll bring the table to you.”  
  
Grabbing the pillows, he pushed them down between Makoto’s back and the hull wall to help prop him up.  Quickly, before Makoto did something else stupid, he pushed his chair out of the way and went to the table.  Rei was already holding one side, so Rin gripped the other.  
  
“Ready?” Rin asked.  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
“Up,” Rin said, lifting.  
  
The table was heavy, like all the furniture in the cabin, but Rei held up his side fine as they walked it over to the bed.  Rei was stronger than Rin had thought.  They scooted it up against the bed, and Makoto, who sat tall, was easily able to see the map.  Makoto put his glasses back on and leaned forward onto the table.  
  
“Typically, the Swiftsure cuts a straight path from the Isthmus of Darien to Port Royal, correct?” Rei asked.  
  
Rin and Makoto nodded.  
  
“Unfortunately, the prevailing current flows westward and the trade wind blows between fifteen and twenty-five knots from the northeast,” Rei continued, tracing the curved arrows with his index finger.  “Pushing against the ship’s starboard side and causing a decrease in speed.”  
  
Rei looked up at them, and Rin shrugged.  
  
“Yeah, we know that,” he said.  
  
Rin was starting to think he’d made a mistake when he hired Rei and the Sailing Master’s confidence was the false pride of a puffed-up peacock.  
  
“What is your solution?” Makoto asked.  
  
“ _Volta do mar_!” Rei announced triumphantly.  
  
He deflated a bit at the lack of response.  Rin knew enough Portuguese to translate what Rei said, but didn’t understand the relevance.  
  
“Turn of the sea?” Makoto sounded cautious.  
  
“Exactly!” Rei said, obviously misunderstanding their ability to translate it as understanding what he meant by it.  
  
“A Portuguese navigational technique using the North Atlantic Gyre wind wheel,” Rei said, finger returning to the Isthmus of Darien.  “We sail northwest…”  
  
“In the wrong direction,” Rin interjected.  
  
“Yes,” Rei continued, undaunted.  He pointed at the map.  “Until we reach here…”  
  
“Almost past the island,” Rin muttered  
  
“Then we tack hard east, catching the reverse trade wind,” Rei said.  “The favorable wind will offset going against the current, which will also be weaker along the coast.”  
  
Rin’s eyebrows rose.  He was a direct person.  He wouldn’t plot anything other than a straight line unless it was to detour around an unnavigable danger.  His eyes rose from the map to meet Makoto’s.  Makoto smiled.  
  
“Well done,” Makoto said, patting Rei’s arm.  
  
The effect was highly amusing.  Rei blushed like he’d been kissed, pushing up his glasses and grinning like a fool.  Rin reached across the table and punched Rei lightly in the shoulder.  
  
“See?” Rin said.  “I said you weren’t a total idiot.”  
  
Rei’s blush deepened, and he rubbed his shoulder.  
  
“Thank you, Master Rin,” he murmured.  
  
“Don’t thank Rin for calling you an idiot,” Makoto said, taking off his glasses and setting them on the table.  
  
The green eyes gave Rin a stern look, which he ignored.  Instead, Rin moved the hourglass and compass and rolled up the chart.  He popped Rei on top of the head with it before handing it to him.  He was pleased he hadn’t been wrong after all and Rei was a skilled Sailing Master.  
  
“Rei knew what I meant,” Rin said.  “We understand each other, right?”  
  
“Er - right,” Rei agreed hesitantly.  
  
Rin flashed Makoto a grin, which didn’t seem to convince him.  The bell rang three times.  
  
“Supper time,” Rin said.  “Let’s get our new course to the helmsman and eat.”  He glanced down at the table.  “Do you want company, Makoto?” he asked.  
  
Rin knew if it were him, he’d be bored out of his skull stuck in one room day and night.  Makoto cleared his throat, straightening his nightshirt.  
  
“No, thank you,” Makoto said, and his eyelid twitched.  
  
Rin’s jaw clenched.  Some of the protective anger from earlier returned.  
  
“He’s eating with you, isn’t he?” Rin demanded.  
  
“Yes,” Makoto admitted.  
  
“Then I am, too,” Rin insisted.  
  
Makoto’s expression instantly became worried, and the droopy green eyes pled with him.  
  
“Please, Rin…”  
  
“Fine!”  
  
With an explosive sigh, Rin threw his hands up in the air and stomped to the door, a confused Rei following.  
  
“Just remember I have plenty of rope,” Rin warned, before he closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Eight...  
> After eating dinner in Makoto's cabin, Haru and Makoto fall asleep together. Aiichiro tells Rin, and chaos ensues.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eating dinner in Makoto's cabin, Haru and Makoto fall asleep together. Aiichiro tells Rin, and chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the ingredients Haru uses in the ointment for Makoto are generally acknowledged to have the properties I describe, Cone Snail toxin isn't used the way Haru uses it. Scientists separate the toxins from the venom and modify them to work on certain channels that control pain by injecting it into the spine. Currently, it's in the testing phase with rodents and as far as I know, has not been used on humans. - Except Makoto. lol

Makoto swirled the spoon through the thick soup, trying to avoid the green pieces.  It was an old habit, avoiding green things in ship food.  
  
“The seaweed is good for you,” Haru said without pausing from grinding up ingredients with a mortar and pestle.  
  
Chastised, Makoto scooped up the biggest green piece, blew on the steaming morsel and slid the spoon into his mouth.  The soup was delicious, as was everything Haru made, and he knew the cook had especially prepared the nutritious soup for him.  As he ate, he watched Haru.  
  
They were both seated at the round table Rei and Rin had moved, Makoto on the edge of his bed, and Haru sitting cross-legged in a chair to his left, facing the window.  Since it was past noon, full, bright light poured down from the skylight above, swirling with dust motes, picking out blue highlights in Haru’s dark hair, and making his translucent skin almost glow like polished pearl.  He was the most beautiful man Makoto had ever seen, and there was an exotic quality to his looks and manner that fascinated Makoto.  
  
Even though Haru’s chair was as close as possible to the bed, Makoto wished he was sitting closer.  He was raised in a physically affectionate family, and that extended to Rin and Nagisa, who were like brothers to him.  Even though Haru was virtually a stranger, it felt like he was inside that familial circle.  Makoto inexplicably felt the need to be physically close to him.  Makoto shifted his left leg so his knee touched Haru’s.  It was a small, casual touch, and could have been interpreted as accidental.  Without looking up from his work, Haru moved his knee away and unfolded his legs.  Makoto felt a pang of disappointment.  He opened his mouth to apologize, then Haru set his feet on the ground in such a way that his right leg was pressed up against Makoto’s left leg from knee to ankle.  
  
Makoto felt a circle of warmth expand through his chest.  Maybe it was the soup.  Finished with her milk and fish, the cat rubbed against their legs, then jumped up onto the bed.  She meticulously began grooming herself.  
  
Makoto had been happy when Haru had returned to his cabin. This time, he brought a tray with more soup, a bowl with a live mollusk, fish and milk for the cat, and wearing a leather satchel with a diagonal strap across his chest.  Initially, Makoto had been tempted to allow Haru to feed him as he had that morning, but dignity prevailed and he elected to feed himself while Haru emptied the contents of the satchel on the table and began cutting and grinding.  Makoto had slept deeply for hours after drinking the wine.  Flushing, he pressed the back of the spoon against his lips.  Right before he had the memory about the island, he thought he had felt Haru kiss him, but it was a bit hazy and he wasn’t sure how much of it was a dream.    
  
When he woke and Haru was gone, along with the tray and dishes, he had been so afraid the entire incident had been a dream that he had sent Ai to the kitchen on the pretext of fetching candy from the officer’s pantry to make sure Haru was actually on board.  Ai had handed him the candy and responded with a slow “aye captain” when Makoto asked if Haru had been in the kitchen.  Ai had given him a concerned look when Makoto said he changed his mind and asked him to leave the candy in Nagisa’s cabin; a small peace offering for shooing him out of the room earlier.  
  
Finished with the soup, Makoto pushed the tray aside and paid more attention to the objects on the table.  Among things he didn’t recognize, there was dried seaweed, a live mollusk in a shallow bowl of saltwater, and coral.  Picking up the yellow coral, he held it up to the light.  It was shaped like a lacy lady’s fan and he thought it was rather pretty.  Reaching up, Haru snapped off a piece of it and dropped it into the small stone bowl, pushing down with the round pestle and crushing it.  
  
“Aw,” Makoto couldn’t help the involuntary sound.  
  
Haru’s blue eyes met his, even as his hands continued crushing the coral.  
  
“It is no longer alive,” Haru said.  
  
“It was alive?” Makoto asked in surprise.  
  
Hastily, he set the coral down on the table.  
  
“Everything in the sea is alive,” Haru said.  
  
Even though Makoto ate creatures from the sea every day, squid being a particular favorite, there was something a bit off-putting about eating a creature that resembled a woman’s fashion accessory.  
  
“Are you making another soup?” Makoto asked.  
  
Although he would eat it if Haru made it, he was rather hoping he wouldn’t have to.  
  
“No,” Haru replied.  “An ointment.  Coral will help keep the wound from going bad.  Seaweed controls bleeding and speeds up healing.  Cone snail relieves pain.”  
  
Makoto felt a spike of alarm as he looked at the cone snail‘s reddish-orange shell.  When he was a child, his father had pulled one out of a tidal pool and shown it to him, telling him never to pick them up because they had a tiny harpoon that could stick him and make him very sick.  
  
“Uh, aren’t cone snails poisonous?” Makoto asked.  
  
“Yes,” Haru answered.  
  
The spike of alarm jabbed deeper.  His instinctive trust for Haru warred with the unshakeable faith he retained in his father, even after his death.  Rin’s words echoed in his head.  
  
 _“He could be dangerous.”_  
  
He had dismissed Rin’s warning, because he knew how over-protective Rin could be.  But, what did Makoto really know about Haru?  What if…  
  
Haru touched Makoto’s cheek, and he turned, meeting the direct, cobalt blue eyes.  _Trust me_ , the look said, as clearly as a voice spoken aloud. His fear and doubt dissolved, and Makoto smiled.    
  
Moving his hand away, Haru picked up half of an empty clam shell and held it partially under the water at the rim of the cone snail’s bowl.  Leaning forward, Haru murmured something that Makoto couldn’t quite hear, but it didn’t sound like English.  A membrane came out of the bottom of the cone snail, like a ruffled bed skirt, and it rippled across the bottom of the bowl, pointed end in the front.  It moved partly onto the shell, then a tube came out of the front.  Makoto held his breath, conscious of how close it was to Haru’s fingers.  Suddenly, a long, thin appendage shot out through the surface of the water and stabbed the shell, millimeters from Haru’s index finger  
  
Involuntarily, Makoto grabbed Haru’s slim wrist, but the other man didn’t flinch or move, and the pulse beneath Makoto’s thumb was steady.  A few milky drops came out of the end of the cone snail’s tiny harpoon onto the shell, then it withdrew, rippling backwards.  The cone snail settled again on the bottom of the bowl, bed skirt sliding back inside so that it looked like a pretty reddish orange shell again.  Haru lifted the clam shell, and Makoto could see it was shaking.  Then he realized he was still gripping Haru’s wrist, and soon as he released it, the shell steadied.  He had been the one trembling.  He stroked the cat to calm himself.  
  
Haru scraped the droplets of poison into the mortar and continued grinding the ingredients.  The mixture thickened into a paste and he set the pestle down, reaching into the satchel and withdrawing bandages.  Turning, Haru looked at him, and Makoto realized the entire purpose of making the ointment.  He felt immense gratitude that Haru had essentially risked his life just to make medicine for his wounds.  Leaning back, he reached down and gripped the hem of his nightshirt to pull it up, raising it chest level before pain stabbed through his side, making him gasp.  Haru tugged the nightshirt out of his hands and pulled it over his head so now Makoto was only wearing his smallclothes.    
  
Bending down, Haru picked up the cat and set her on the floor.  Rather than jumping immediately back on the bed like she would have if Nagisa or Rin moved her, she brushed against his leg and strolled over towards the window.   She leaped up onto the padded bench and resumed grooming as if the relocation had been her idea.  
  
Moving the pillows to the head of the bed, Haru eased Makoto down onto his back.  Makoto tried to help as much as possible, but he had already tired himself out sitting up for so long reading the chart with Rin and Rei and then eating.  Despite his slim figure, Haru was surprisingly strong and didn’t seem to really require his assistance.  Using his knife, Haru made quick work of the bandage wrapped around Makoto’s waist.  From this angle, Makoto couldn’t see the wound over his own chest, and he was grateful.  Although he had received minor injuries before, he had never been shot, and he didn’t know how he would react to seeing a extra hole in his body.  He didn’t want to embarrass himself.    
  
Haru pulled the packing out of the wound, and Makoto pressed his palm against the hull, turning his face on the pillow.  Haru bent down and sniffed the wound, which Makoto had seen Goro do as well. To see if the injury had “gone bad”, as the surgeon explained.  When Haru started repacking the wound, Makoto’s right hand fisted in his mother’s quilt as he struggled not to cry out.  He felt cool wetness when Haru smeared the ointment around the lip of the wound, then it warmed to his body temperature.  Gripping his shoulder and hip, Haru turned him onto his side, facing the hull, and treated the exit wound the same way, then wrapped a fresh bandage around Makoto’s waist.  Finished, Haru rolled Makoto onto his back again, and wiped his hands clean with a cloth on the table.  
  
The sharp pain that stabbed through him whenever he moved had receded to a dull, throbbing ache.  Frowning, Makoto lightly touched the bandage over the wound in the front.  
  
“It feels better,” Makoto said, surprised.  
  
When Goro changed his bandages, it always felt worse immediately afterwards, and he had to drink rum-laced tea to ease the pain.  
  
“Yes,” Haru said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  “It is the cone snail.”  
  
Leaning forward, Haru brushed the hair out of Makoto’s eyes, which he could feel clinging to his sweaty forehead.  Makoto caught a whiff of the ointment as Haru’s finger traced the scar just below the hairline from when Makoto had struck his head against the rudder all those years ago.  The odor was familiar.  
  
 _A red ribbon floated in the water in front of him.  He reached out to grab it, his fingers passing through, and he realized it was a trail of blood._  
  
Feeling like he was caught halfway between a memory and a dream, Makoto reached out and cupped the side of Haru’s face, and his blue eyes widened in surprise.  
  
 _He felt hands grip the sides of his face and found himself looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and black hair floating like smoke around a pale face._  
  
“Don’t leave while I sleep,” Makoto said, already struggling to keep his eyes open.  “Stay with me.”  
  
Makoto understood the request was childish and strange, but he also didn’t want to experience the bereft feeling again from this morning.  Half-afraid of Haru’s response, he rolled onto his left side, facing the hull.  There was a tugging as Haru pulled the quilt out from under his legs, then raised it up over him.   Just as Makoto was about to revoke his request and give Haru permission to leave, the bed dipped slightly, and Haru laid down beside him under the covers, pressing his back against his.  The warm presence felt so right, like coming home to port after a long journey.  
  
The movement of the ship was like the rocking of the hammock on that island all those years ago.  Within moments, their breathing became synchronized, and Makoto began to drift off.  
  
“I have always been with you,” Haru whispered.  
  
  
 _Makoto’s head hurt, and his chest ached.  He tried to take a deep breath, and the ache hooked into a sharp, stinging pain.  Makoto panicked.  He must still be underwater._  
  
 _“I can’t breathe!” he thought.  “I’m drowning!”_  
  
 _Desperate, he started kicking his legs and thrashing his arms, although no matter how much he tried to swim, it felt like he was suspended in place.  Something solid pressed firmly in the center of his chest._  
  
 _“Be still,” a boy’s voice said.  “Or you will fall.”_  
  
 _Makoto stopped struggling and opened his eyes, immediately squinting against the bright glare.  A dark figure moved into his vision, blocking the light, and as his eyes adjusted, Makoto realized it was a black-haired boy about his age.  He also wasn’t in the sea, he was in a canvas hammock in a shack and the sunlight was coming in through the open doorway.  As his racing heart slowed down, he could hear the ocean and the cries of sea gulls.  They were near a beach.  It felt like his brain was filled with dense fog and he attempted to make sense of what was happening.  The last thing he remembered was falling into the water.  He reached up to touch his forehead, which was throbbing and making it difficult to concentrate.  The boy grabbed his hand and pulled it away._  
  
 _“Do not touch the injury,” the boy said._  
  
 _“How did I get here?” Makoto asked, automatically obeying and lowering his hand to the hammock._  
  
 _“I brought you,” the boy answered._  
  
 _Picking up a small jar from the table by the hammock, the boy removed the lid and dipped two fingers from his right hand inside, withdrawing a yellowish-green goo.  Setting the jar down, he gently pushed back Makoto’s hair with his left hand then spread the goo on his forehead.  It felt cold, and smelled like seaweed._  
  
 _“What is that?” Makoto asked._  
  
 _“Medicine,” the boy said._  
  
 _The boy wiped his fingers on his breeches and put the lid back on the jar.  The coolness warmed, then the pain receded._  
  
 _“It feels better,” Makoto said.  “Thank you.”_  
  
 _Suddenly, Makoto saw Nagisa’s face, pale with fear, looking up at him as he dangled over the foaming wake behind the Swiftsure._  
  
 _“Was there anyone else in the water?” Makoto asked, gripping the boy’s arm._  
  
 _The boy shook his head.  Relieved, Makoto sighed and briefly closed his eyes.  Rin must have pulled Nagisa back up into the ship.  Whatever happened to him now, at least Makoto knew his friends were safe.  The boy shook out a blanket and lay it on top of him.  The fabric was made of rough sackcloth and had patches and holes; a poor blanket compared to his mother’s beautifully stitched quilts.  However, Makoto was grateful for it.  He grasped the boy’s hand._  
  
 _“My name is Makoto Tachibana,” he said._  
  
 _“Haruka Nanase,” the boy replied._  
  


* * *

  
  
Glancing in the mirror, Sousuke rubbed a hand over his jaw, pleased at the smoothness.  He finally had a moment for Goro to give him a shave.  Rin didn’t like it when the stubble grew in too much; he complained that it left chaffing marks, although the only parts of his tanned flesh sensitive enough to show it wouldn’t be visible if he was decently clothed.  Sousuke smiled as he finished dressing for dinner.  He preferred indecent Rin.  Heat curled through his blood as he remembered the feel of being inside Rin earlier, clenching him tightly, gasping out his name until he became so loud Sousuke had to cover his mouth.  He loved the way Rin said his name when he was lost in passion, and when they got to Port Royal, he could hear it over and over without needing to muffle it.  
  
Sousuke adjusted himself in his trousers.  No point in getting worked up now.  With Tachibana down, Rin would be twice as busy and they wouldn’t have a chance to be together again before making port.  Sousuke shrugged into his dress jacket, the embroidered one he wore for officer meals, and winced as pain jabbed through his right shoulder.  Rubbing it with his left hand, he rolled it a couple of times, trying to work it out.  It was an old wound, and today’s activities had aggravated it.  He had landed on it wrong when he had tackled Rin to the ground at the beach, then had made it worse by digging and carrying the silver.  Nothing for it.  Rum at dinner would take the edge off the pain.  Straightening his shoulders, Sousuke opened his cabin door and stepped out into the Wardroom.   
  
All the lanterns were lit and Rin, Seijuro, Nagisa and Ryugazaki were already there, standing and talking near the table in their dress uniforms, which for Rin meant he had worn a white shirt with sleeves that was more or less tucked into his trousers, hung a jacket on the back of his chair and tied back his hair in a small ponytail.   His belt was slung low on his slim, sexy hips and even though Sousuke had just had him this morning, he wanted him again.  It was like he was always dying of thirst and Rin was the only beverage he could drink.  Smoky rum, tart wine, sharp cider:  he was every flavor and even a sip made him feel drunk.  
  
Momo, as the youngest crew member, did serving duty; usually badly and with much more noise than necessary.  The table had been set with wineglasses, silverware, and china plates.  Momo was placing bowls on top of the plates so carelessly Sousuke wouldn’t be surprised if soup poured out of cracks in the bottoms.  A two-tiered wheeled serving cart had been set near the head of the table, liquor bottles at the bottom and the large silver soup tureen on top.    
  
Tachibana and Nanase were absent, as he expected.  The captain would still be bedridden, and he had been advised the cook was bringing him his meals.  Goro was always late.  Nagisa said something that made Rin laugh, then the First Mate rubbed his head against his arm.  Sousuke frowned.  He knew Nagisa was harmless, but the overt physical familiarity with Rin irritated him.  When Sousuke shut the door behind him, Rin looked up and smiled at him, their earlier argument apparently forgotten.  Rin had a short fuse, but it burned out as quickly as it lit, and if Sousuke didn’t let him sulk, it was soon over.  
  
Ryugazaki caught Sousuke’s eye over Rin’s shoulder and Sousuke deliberately deepened his frown as he walked towards Rin in a warning for the Sailing Master to step away.  The lamplight glinted off Ryugazaki’s glasses when he pushed them up his nose, and against all common sense, the man took Rin and Nagisa by the elbows and led them to the table, sitting between them.  
  
The rectangular table seated nine.  The head was reserved for the captain, and although there wasn’t assigned seating, everyone had fallen into the habit of sitting in a regular place.  On the captain’s immediate right sat Rin, Sousuke and Seijuro, and sometimes a crewmember who had distinguished themselves in a raid as a special guest.  To the captain’s left  was Nagisa, Goro, then recently, Ryugazaki and Nanase, although the cook was frequently absent and rarely stayed long.  No one sat at the other end since they would be blocked by the mizzen mast, which rose up through the middle of the table.  
  
Rin was sitting in his usual spot to the immediate right of the captain’s chair, Nagisa sat where Seijuro normally was, but the Master Gunner had simply moved one chair down.  Ryugazaki was sitting in Sousuke’s chair.  Slowly, Sousuke walked up to the table, heels of his boots striking the wooden floor.  Maybe Ryugazaki didn’t realize he had taken his seat.    
  
The Sailing Master’s purple eyes flicked up, met his briefly, then dropped to the bowl in front of him, cheeks flushing.  The bastard knew.  Jaw clenched, Sousuke sat to the left of the captain’s chair, across from Rin.  The rest of the chairs on his side were empty.  What kind of game was Ryugazaki playing?  Sousuke had made it perfectly clear that he was to stay away from Rin.  From Ryugazaki’s passive reaction and evident fear of him, that single warning should have been sufficient.  Sousuke was not used to being disobeyed, or having to repeat himself.  
  
Momo poured rum into Sousuke, Rin and Seijuro’s glasses, dry white wine into Ryugazaki’s, and sweet red claret into Nagisa’s.  He managed not to knock any glasses over, but he did overfill Seijuro’s so he had to sip it on the table before he could pick it up.    
  
Something tapped against his boot under the table, and Sousuke’s eyes moved to Rin, who was giving him a questioning look.  Sousuke jerked his chin at Ryugazaki.  Rin glanced over at the Sailing Master, who had turned to listen to a story Nagisa was telling with great animation, then Rin rolled his eye at Sousuke.  Rin shrugged one shoulder and slouched enough in the chair to bump his knee against one of Sousuke’s long legs.  Sousuke’s frown didn’t lighten.  Rin didn’t know that Ryugazaki had overheard their argument in the Wardroom, and that he had to know they were lovers.  
  
Personally, Sousuke didn’t care if the entire crew knew.  Men being together was common on ships, and he had no fear that it would cause disobedience in the ranks of men under him.  But, Rin was insistent the men would lose respect for him.  Sousuke suspected it was mostly Tachibana he didn’t want to know.  He was fairly sure Rin hadn’t told his childhood friends he slept with men.  Because Rin asked him to, Sousuke protected their secret.  He leaned back as Momo ladled soup into the bowl, spilling it over the side and dripping a trail over the table when he returned the ladle to the tureen.  It smelled like onion soup.  
  
“Hey!” Seijuro called out.  No one was sure if it was because he was partially deaf from the cannons, but the Master Gunner always shouted.  “If you keep dishing it out that way, you’ll run out of soup by the time you get to me!”  
  
“You can always lick the tureen,” Momo responded, making a face at his older brother.  
  
“That’ll be hard to do, since you’ll be wearing it as a hat,” Seijuro shot back.  “Quit embarrassing me and try harder to be a good server.”  
  
“I’m a great rigger,” Momo said, ladling soup in Rin’s bowl with even less accuracy.  
  
“Right now you’re a server!  Focus!” Seijuro pounded the table.  
  
Muttering under his breath, Momo moved on to Ryugazaki, who sat back as much as possible from the table.  Sipping his rum, Sousuke watched Ryugazaki over the rim of the glass.  If the Sailing Master was boldly defying his warning now, what other maneuvering had he been doing behind his back?    
  
Maybe Ryugazaki fancied Rin, and thought he had an opportunity to drive a wedge between Sousuke and Rin because of the fight he witnessed.  The scene the Sailing Master had made on the quarterdeck with Nagisa could have been an attempt to make Sousuke look bad in front of Rin, or himself appear braver.  After all, Ryugazaki had been completely worthless during the entire raid.  Apparently, he had redeemed himself in Rin’s eyes by plotting a faster course to Port Royal and pleasing Tachibana.  Sousuke was actually surprised at how quickly Rin had forgiven Ryugazaki for getting his precious captain shot.  When Sousuke asked Rin what happened when he walked Ryugazaki back to his cabin, Rin said he had just told Ryugazaki everyone had to pull their own weight on the Swiftsure, even Nagisa.  Sousuke knew Rin wasn’t telling him everything.  
  
Rin thought Sousuke over-reacted in respect to his jealousy, but Rin underestimated how desirable he was to other men.  On their first ship, Sousuke had beaten up three crewmen lying in wait for Rin one night on Dog watch.  And, he attracted bottoms without even trying.  Sousuke didn’t think Rin knew Aiichiro would bend over the barrel in a heartbeat for him.  Ryugazaki was obviously not man enough to try to top Rin, so he had to be going after him as a bottom.  Sometimes Sousuke worried, since Rin had originally been a top, that he might be tempted one day.  
  
“To Rei plotting the fastest route ever to Port Royal,” Nagisa said, raising his glass.  
  
“Here, here!”  
  
Everyone raised their glasses, except Sousuke, who set his down, scowling.  Blushing, Ryugazaki lifted his glass and tilted it towards Nagisa’s.  
  
“No!”  Nagisa, Seijuro and Momo exclaimed at the same time, a fraction of a second too late.  
  
There was a tiny _clink_ as Ryugazaki’s wineglass touched Nagisa’s, which he snatched back in horror, sloshing claret over his hand.  Obviously completely confused, Ryugazaki continued to hold his glass out over the table.  
  
“What is the matter? Ryugazaki asked.  
  
“Never clink glasses together on a ship,” Nagisa whispered, looking down into his wineglass like it was filled with poison.  
  
“It’s bad luck!” Seijuro boomed.  
  
Picking up a bit of salt off the table that Momo had spilled while setting up, Seijuro tossed it over his shoulder, then kissed the Saint Brendan medallion around his neck, Momo mimicking him.  
  
“Luck, bad or otherwise, is completely illogical,” Ryugazaki protested.  
  
Sousuke wasn’t particularly superstitious, but he saw an opportunity to give the Sailing Master a little jab.  
  
“Say that again,” Sousuke said, dropping his voice, “when someone dies.”  
  
Nagisa squeaked.  
  
“D-dies?” Ryugazaki repeated, looking concerned.  
  
“If a glass rings, the death of a sailor is due.  Stop the ring, and the devil takes two,” Rin elaborated, taking a swig of his rum.  
  
The wineglass in Ryugazaki’s hand began to visibly shake, and he hastily set it down on the table.  Boots pounded up the ladder way, then Goro entered the Wardroom.  Crossing to the table, he slapped Sousuke on the back before sitting heavily into the chair next to him with a sigh.  
  
“Why’s it so quiet?” Goro asked, lifting his glass for Momo to fill with rum.  
  
“Rei clinked my glass,” Nagisa said.  
  
“Aye?” Goro glanced at Ryugazaki.  “Glad I wasn’t here to hear it, then.”  
  
“Wait.  The sailor who dies is someone who heard the ring?” Ryugazaki asked.  
  
Sousuke thought Ryugazaki was starting to act a bit upset for someone who didn’t believe in superstitions.  
  
“Usually,” Sousuke confirmed, spooning up a mouthful of soup.    
  
The soup was good.  Nanase was a strange man, and Sousuke still didn’t like him, but he could cook.  Rin kicked him under the table, and Sousuke glanced up at him as he ate.  Ryugazaki was staring at the wineglass like it was a murder weapon.  Sousuke tried not to smile to save his shins from Rin’s rebuke, but he felt smugly satisfied.  
  
“Well, let’s have another toast for luck then,” Goro said, raising his half-empty glass.  “To ourselves, as no one else is likely to bother.”  
  
Laughing, everyone except Ryugazaki raised their glass, including Sousuke, who gave Goro a nod before downing the rest of the rum.  As Momo went around refilling the drinks, the mood lightened.  
  
“Ah, this is the first time I’ve been off my feet all day,” Goro said.  “I’ve been busy patching up the lads you two,” he gestured at Rin and Sousuke with his spoon, “let get shot up today.”    
  
Ryugazaki sat up straighter in his chair, pushing up his glasses.  
  
“Master Rin did an admirable job of protecting the men this morning,” Ryugazaki insisted.  
  
“Too bad he couldn’t protect a ladder,” Goro said, slurping his soup.  
  
“Ladder?” Nagisa asked.  “What happened?”  
  
Rin’s face instantly turned red, and Sousuke leaned his left elbow on the table, rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger.  If Goro stirred this pot, Sousuke would be the one burned when Rin boiled over.  
  
“I tripped and fell,” Rin muttered.  
  
“You never fall,” Seijuro insisted loudly.  “You’re like a cat.”  
  
“Are you hurt, Rin?” Nagisa asked, leaning forward across Ryugazaki to touch Rin’s arm.  
  
“I was in a gunfight today, and you’re worried about me being hurt by a ladder?” Rin asked, his embarrassment turning into irritation.  
  
Looking up from under his hand, Sousuke caught Ryugazaki glaring at him.  Sousuke’s eyes narrowed.  During their argument, Rin and he hadn’t specified how the ladder had broken.  How did…  He felt his hand tighten around his wineglass, and consciously opened his hand, pressing it flat against the table.  He had made a love bite on Rin’s shoulder, and there were probably marks on his hips from being pressed against the ladder rungs.  When Ryugazaki had gone into Rin’s cabin, Rin must have been undressing.    
  
The bastard had seen Rin’s body.  He was going to kill him.  Sousuke’s hand curled into a fist, and he was starting to rise from his chair when Aiichiro ran into the room.  Of course, the infatuated cabin boy went straight to Rin.  
  
“Master Rin,” Aiichiro said.  
  
“Yeah?” Rin glanced up at Aiichiro, then turned back to Nagisa, who had gotten up out of his chair.  “Let me be, Nagisa.”  
  
“I just need to check,” Nagisa insisted.  
  
“Master Rin,” Aiichiro tried again.  
  
“What, Aiichiro?”  Rin tried to twist away as Nagisa started pushing his fingers through his red hair, messing up the ponytail.  “I didn’t hit my head, you idiot.”  
  
Sousuke stood up.  First, he was going to break Nagisa’s fingers, then he was going to kill Ryugazaki.  Perhaps sensing impending disaster, Goro grasped his left arm.  
  
“Easy, lad,” Goro murmured.  
  
“Master Rin,” Aiichiro’s voice rose in distress, and he was wringing his hands together.  
  
“Fuck off!” Rin said, and flicked Nagisa on the bridge of the nose.  
  
“Ow!”  Straightening, Nagisa rubbed his nose and pouted.  
  
“Master Rin, Cook Haruka is sleeping with Captain Tachibana!” Aiichiro burst out.  
  
Everyone froze, and in the sudden silence, Momo dropped the rum bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Nine...
> 
> Makoto wakes up to find the Swiftsure's officers making a scene in his cabin and an inquiry is held on Sousuke's threats of violence against Rei. Makoto begins to realize his attraction to Haru may not be platonic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wakes up to find the Swiftsure's officers making a scene in his cabin and an inquiry is held on Sousuke's threats of violence against Rei. Makoto begins to realize his attraction to Haru may not be platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinkxombie has been having a very bad week, so I decided to post a few days early to cheer her up. :)
> 
> A note about Haru's jumballs (they're a baked good - where are your minds?) They are kind of like shortbread cookies. When I was in school, a friend's mum made them for high tea, and they are fricking delicious.

The solid warmth against his back shifted, and Makoto reached back with his left hand to grip Haru’s shirt, keeping him in the hammock a bit longer.  It couldn’t be time to fish for breakfast yet; he couldn’t even feel the sun on his face and the seagulls were still quiet, so it was high tide.  
  
“Let go of him, you bastard!”  
  
“He is holding on to me.”  
  
He heard men’s voices shouting, and as Makoto slowly rose up through sleep to consciousness, he remembered he wasn’t on the island, but on the Swiftsure, in his own bed.  Fear slammed through his heart, bringing him to full wakefulness, and he opened his eyes.  Had they been boarded by the Spaniards?  Rolling over onto his back, he struggled to make sense of the scene around him.    
  
It appeared all of the Swiftsure’s officers were in his cabin, along with Momo and Aiichiro.  Haru was sitting on the edge of his bed, the back of his shirt still gripped in Makoto’s hand, the front of his shirt fisted by Rin, who was violently shaking him.  Nagisa was tugging Rin back with his arms around his waist, and Sousuke had Rei pinned against the wall by the door with an arm across his chest, his other hand pulled back to strike him.  Rei’s glasses were knocked askew.  Seijuro was trying to hold back the punching arm, shouting at Momo to help him.  Aiichiro was standing in the middle of the room looking terrified.    
  
Goro was the only one not shouting.  He was going through the ingredients on the table, smelling and tasting them.  He touched the tip of his tongue to the clam shell that had the cone snail venom on it, and turned and spat it out.  
  
“Cone snail poison,” Goro said.  
  
“Poison?” Rin snarled and jerked Haru up from the bed, knocking Nagisa to the ground.  “You poisoned him?”  
  
Pushing against the hull, Makoto managed to sit up with a surprisingly small amount of pain.  Haru’s ointment must be working.  He had to stop this chaos before someone was hurt.  He took a deep breath.  
  
“ _HOLD!_ ” Makoto shouted.  
  
Makoto rarely raised his voice.  His father had told him no one’s words are heard in a shouting match, but if you spoke softly, others had to stop talking to hear you.  He had also given the hold command, which everyone in this room, everyone on the Swiftsure, had drilled into them to obey instantly without question, since to disregard it could cost a life during a raid or battle.  
  
Everyone in the cabin fell silent and stopped moving, eyes turning to him.    
  
“Stand down,” Makoto said.  
  
At first no one responded, and Makoto gave Rin a stern look.  Making a disgusted sound, Rin let go of Haru, who stumbled back at the sudden release, sitting down hard on the bed next to Makoto.  Cautiously, Seijuro and Momo let go of Sousuke, who lowered his fist, but did not release Rei.  Makoto frowned at the Boatswain’s rigid back.  
  
“Sou,” Rin said.  
  
Sousuke’s other arm dropped, but he didn’t turn around.  Freed, Rei moved around Sousuke and walked over to Nagisa, helping him to his feet.  Nagisa reached up and straightened Rei’s glasses.  
  
“Momo, Aiichiro,” Makoto softened his voice.  He smiled gently when they met his gaze, both obviously shocked at the scene.  “You may go,” he said.  
  
“Aye, captain,” they mumbled, before hastily departing, shutting his cabin door behind them.  
  
Makoto slowly looked around the room, meeting each man’s eyes before addressing them as a group.  
  
“I am deeply disappointed that my officers would choose to behave this badly at all,” Makoto said quietly.  “Let alone in front of crewmembers.”  
  
“Mako,” Nagisa said, stepping forward.  
  
Makoto stopped him with a raised hand, and Nagisa looked down, bangs falling in front of his eyes, mouth trembling.  Rei rested a hand on his shoulder.  It hurt Makoto’s heart a little to be so stern with him, but obviously the situation had spun wildly out of control while he was on bed rest a single day.  He had no idea why Sousuke had been about to strike Rei, but he could gather that Rin had let his earlier suspicions of Haru get the better of him, somehow the others had gotten involved, and now Goro thought he had been poisoned.  First, he had to clear the general suspicions about Haru so his officers could work together.  
  
“Sousuke, Seijuro and Rei,” Makoto said.  
  
Sousuke turned around, crossing his arms and leaning his shoulder against the wall.  He didn’t look directly at Makoto, instead staring out the window.  
  
“As you may or may not know,” Makoto began.  “When I was a child, I went overboard and nearly drowned.  Haru saved me and helped return me to my father.”  Makoto ignored Rin‘s snort of disbelief.  “Now he is a valued member of this crew and one of my officers.”  
  
Makoto scanned the room again, making sure they all understood his next statement applied to all of them.  
  
“He will be treated accordingly,” Makoto said.  “Understood?”  
  
“Aye, captain,” was muttered with varying degrees of sincerity.  
  
“Dismissed,” Makoto said.  “Except Goro and Haru.”  
  
Seijuro gave him an uncharacteristically sheepish look before leaving; Nagisa and Rei left together, with Rei’s arm around the smaller man’s shoulders.  Sousuke stepped outside without ever looking directly at Makoto, then waited outside the door for Rin, who shot Makoto a “we’re talking later” glare.  Rin shut the door with a bit more force than necessary.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Makoto slumped a little.  Haru pressed up against his right side and Makoto allowed himself to lean on him.  
  
“Are you in pain, lad?” Goro asked, bending over him.  
  
“No, Haru’s ointment is working,” Makoto said with a smile.  
  
“Ointment?”  Goro’s eyebrows raised.  “Can you lay down and let me check?”  
  
Although Makoto had no doubts now about Haru’s medicine after experiencing the benefits, he knew it was important to reassure Goro on this issue.  He took his responsibility for keeping the Swiftsure and her crew in good physical condition seriously.  He also had seen what Makoto’s father had gone through when Makoto had been missing.  
  
Haru stood up and braced Makoto’s shoulders as he lay back down, then sat in one of the chairs at the table.  As Goro lifted his nightshirt and carefully peeled back the dressing in the front, Makoto remembered Sousuke’s aggressive behavior.  
  
“Goro,” Makoto began, “what happened between Sousuke and Rei?”  
  
“Those two.”  Goro snorted.  “Staring daggers at each other over the dinner table.  Then when we came up here, Rei grabbed Rin to pull him off Haruka.  Sousuke had Rei pinned against the wall in two blinks.”  
  
Makoto sighed.  He knew why Rin did what he did, but he was going to have to investigate the Sousuke and Rei issue.  And he knew in advance how cooperative Sousuke was going to be.  Turning his head on the pillow, Makoto looked at Haru.  
  
“Are you all right?” Makoto asked.  
  
The blue eyes met his, and there wasn’t fear or anger there.  But, Makoto also saw that Haru didn’t expect to be accepted.  The thought made Makoto’s heart heavy.  Reaching out, Makoto touched Haru’s knee.  
  
“Haru, why don’t you show the ingredients you used to Goro, and explain how they work?” Makoto suggested.  
  
He would get Goro on Haru’s side first.  
  
 _Why bother?_ Haru’s eyes asked.  
  
 _Trust me_ , Makoto responded.  
  
“Aye, lad, show me,” Goro said, re-wrapping the bandage.  “I’ve never seen this type of wound begin healing so quickly.”  
  
Some of the heaviness in Makoto’s heart lifted when Goro called Haru “lad”, which he used for the younger crewmen.  He felt himself grow sleepy again as Haru quietly answered Goro’s questions.  Goro went to Makoto’s desk to fetch paper and the writing quill for notes, and the cat darted out from under it.  She came up to the edge of the bed, looked up at Makoto, and meowed loudly.  
  
“I know.  They were so noisy, weren’t they, sweetheart?” Makoto whispered.  
  
He brushed his fingertips over the top of her head, and she rubbed her cheek against his hand.  Jumping up on the bed, she walked up onto his chest.  She meowed in his face again, just so he would understand how put out she really was, then she curled up.  He stroked her soft fur, rubbing behind her ears the way she liked, and eventually he felt the vibration of her purring against his breastbone.  
  
Makoto fell asleep petting the cat, Haru and Goro’s voices talking together in the background.

* * *

  
  
Aiichiro tucked the folded quilt around Makoto’s legs as he sat in the chair at his large round table, facing the cabin door.  A second chair was next to him on the left, and to his right, the smaller table had been set up with a chair, paper and writing implements.  Makoto tugged down the hem of his dress jacket.  He was wearing it over his nightshirt.  He couldn’t quite manage breeches or boots, hence the quilt over his legs.  His side was already beginning to throb from sitting up straight in the wooden chair, but he would bear with it for a while.  This had to be done.  
  
“Are you alright, Captain Tachibana?” Aiichiro asked.  
  
“Yes, thank you,” Makoto answered, smiling up at Aiichiro’s concerned face.  “Please ask Haru to bring up tea in half an hour.  And let them in on your way out.”  
  
Aiichiro gave him another worried look.  
  
“Everything will be fine,” Makoto assured him, patting his arm.  “Go on, now.”  
  
As slowly as if he were walking the plank, Aiichiro went to the door, giving Makoto one last glance over his shoulder before opening it.  
  
“You may come in now, sirs,” Aiichiro said, before slipping out.  
  
Rin stalked into the room, followed by Nagisa, Rei and Sousuke.  From the hallway, Aiichiro closed the door behind them.  Before anyone could say anything, Makoto raised a hand.  It had only been a few hours since the scene in his cabin, and he could tell tempers had not cooled.  
  
“Rin, sit next to me,” Makoto indicated the chair on his left.  “Nagisa, sit here,” he pointed to his right.  
  
Frowning, Rin sat in the chair, slouching down.  Nagisa also took his seat, unnaturally quiet.  Makoto tried only to look at the blond man with his peripheral vision; one good look at those large, magenta eyes would do him in.  If they were glossy with tears, it would be over for certain.    
  
“You’re the scribe, Nagisa,” Makoto said.  
  
The blond head nodded, and Nagisa opened the ink pot and dipped the quill, writing the date at the top of the paper, then listing the persons present.  Rei and Sousuke had remained standing since there weren’t chairs for them, and now Makoto gestured for them to approach the table.  Sousuke took one step forward and stopped, arms crossed over his chest, and Rei walked up to the edge of the table, pushing up his glasses nervously.  
  
“This is an inquiry into one of the incidents that occurred in my presence earlier today,” Makoto said.  “Sailing Master Rei, do you wish to formally press charges against Boatswain Sousuke for physical assault?”  
  
There was a collective gasp.  Rin sat up straight, fists dropping to the table, and Nagisa’s hand jerked, making a splotch on the paper.    
  
“Makoto!” Rin exclaimed.  
  
“Quarter Master Rin,” Makoto said calmly, turning towards him.  “You are here as witness, to assist in judgment, and to mete out the punishment.”    
  
Settling quarrels and punishing minor offenses aboard the ship were indeed tasks that fell within Rin’s domain.  However, Makoto was well aware of his deep friendship with the Boatswain, and that they had served together on multiple ships.  This was also the first time a Swiftsure officer had stood before them on an inquiry.    
  
“If you feel you are unable to carry out your duties, please advise me so now,” Makoto added softly.  
  
Rin’s crimson eye met his.  When they were children, those eyes were filled with laughter and mischief, until Makoto’s accident.  He only caught glimpses of that child now, and Makoto worried that like the eye behind the patch, that innocent happiness was lost forever.  Rin’s expression hardened.  Reaching up, Rin snapped the strap on his eye patch.  
  
“I can fulfill my duties,” Rin said, and turned to face the two men standing in front of them.  
  
Sousuke’s expression was stoic, but Rei looked a bit like a landed fish.  Makoto really had no idea what Rei would choose to do.  It was obvious there was something going on between Rei and Sousuke that led up to what happened today, based on what Goro said.  The Sailing Master glanced at Nagisa, then Rin before meeting Makoto’s gaze.  
  
“What would the punishment be?” Rei asked.  
  
“Although I appreciate your concern,” Makoto said.  “The manner of punishment should not influence your decision.”  
  
“It wouldn’t-” Rei hesitated.  “You wouldn’t hang him, would you, Captain Makoto?”  
  
Makoto was shocked, and heard Nagisa make a strangled noise.  The Swiftsure was Rei’s first posting aboard a ship, but he certainly had a large gap of knowledge in certain aspects of how things were done.  
  
“I hope Rei,” Makoto said.  “That you do not believe me to be that type of captain.  I never have, and never will, hang a man on my ship.”  
  
Sighing in relief, Rei slumped a bit, then straightened his shoulders.  He boldly looked Makoto straight in the eye, all signs of hesitation gone.  
  
“I wish to press charges against Master Sousuke,” Rei announced.    
  
“It shall be so noted,” Makoto said.  
  
He nudged Nagisa with his elbow, since he had stopped writing to stare open-mouthed at Rei.  Nagisa jumped and hastily began writing again, the nib scratching across the paper.  
  
“Master Sousuke,” Makoto addressed the Boatswain, who was now scowling.  “Do you have anything to say in your defense?”  
  
Sousuke did not respond.  
  
“Do you have a statement for the record, indicating why you threatened Master Rei?” Makoto tried again.  
  
Again, no response.  
  
“Master Rei, you are dismissed,” Makoto said with a sigh.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  Bowing, Rei turned and left the cabin.  
  
Struggling not to hold his side, which had progressed from throbbing to a deep, jabbing pain, Makoto folded his hands on the table.    
  
“Master Sousuke,” Makoto began.  “We set the example, and we must always present a united front to the men.  If we have disagreements amongst ourselves, we should resolve them like gentlemen and not resort to violence.”  
  
Sousuke’s droopy teal eyes finally moved to meet his, and what Makoto saw there was disdain.  He repressed a sigh and turned to Rin.  
  
“I recommend confining Master Sousuke to quarters with meals restricted to hardtack and water rations for the next two days until we reach Port Royal,” Makoto said.  “Master Rin, do you concur?”  
  
“I concur,” Rin said without looking at him.  
  
“Nagisa, please make note of the disciplinary action,” Makoto said.  He glanced back up at Sousuke.  “And, of course, you will make a formal apology to Master Rei.”  
  
“I refuse,” Sousuke said.  
  
“Beg pardon?” Makoto asked.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rin lower his head and rub his face in his hand, sighing.  
  
“I will accept my punishment,” Sousuke said, staring at a point slightly above Makoto’s left shoulder.  “But I will not apologize to Master Rei.”  
  
It was hurting with every breath now, and Makoto desperately wanted to take off the jacket and lay back down.  He was nearly at the end of his reserves.  
  
“You will have two days to make your apology, Master Sousuke,” Makoto said.  “Dismissed.”  
  
Turning on his heel, Sousuke left, closing the door firmly behind him.  Makoto leaned back in the chair in relief.  Rin pushed back from the table and started to rise, but Makoto grabbed his arm.  
  
“I am lucky,” Makoto said.  “To be so well loved.”  
  
Rin finally looked at him then, angry and confused.  Makoto smiled gently at him.    
  
“But you and I are not only responsible for the people we love, Rin,” Makoto said.  “We are also responsible for the one hundred and fifty souls on the Swiftsure.”  Makoto squeezed Rin’s arm.  “I don’t want to have to ask Haru the same question I just asked Sousuke, with you standing in front of me.”  
  
Nagisa stopped writing and hugged Makoto’s right arm, pressing his head into his shoulder.  Rin’s eye widened.  For a moment, they looked at each other, then Rin pulled his arm free.  He reached out and gripped Makoto’s shoulder, leaning forward until their heads bumped lightly.  
  
“Thank you,” Makoto said.  
  
Snorting, Rin stood up, ruffling Nagisa’s hair.  
  
“It pisses me off how it’s impossible to fight with you, Makoto,” Rin said.  
  
Makoto laughed.  There was a knock on the door and all three of them looked up.  
  
“It’s tea,” Makoto said.  
  
“I’ll help Aiichiro,” Nagisa announced, jumping up and rushing to the door.  
  
Aware of what Nagisa’s idea of helping the cabin boy meant, Makoto held out a hand.  
  
“Wait, Nagisa.  It’s not -” Makoto started.  
  
Nagisa swung open the door.  
  
“Ai!” Nagisa shouted, probably in an attempt to startle Aiichiro into dropping something.  
  
Haru stood in the doorway, holding a tea tray, blue eyes wide.  
  
“Oh, sorry, Haru,” Nagisa said.  “Do you have anything sweet?”  
  
Nagisa followed Haru to the table, and when he set down the tray, reached for a fat, round biscuit with sliced almonds arranged into a star on top.  Haru swatted his hand away.  
  
“Ow,” Nagisa pouted.  
  
Ignoring Nagisa, Haru began setting up tea for one, and Makoto glanced at Rin, who moved around the table.  
  
“Haruka,” Rin began.  
  
Pausing in his task, Haru straightened.  
  
“About earlier,” Rin continued, face flushing.  “I’m sorry.”  
  
Rin extended his hand, and Haru took it without hesitation.  When they shook hands, Nagisa tried to snag a biscuit again, and Haru grabbed his ear with his left hand.  Rin laughed when Nagisa squealed, and Makoto’s smile widened.  
  
“We’ll let you have your tea and rest,” Rin said.  
  
Releasing Haru’s hand, he took Nagisa’s arm and led him to the door.  
  
“But, but…  those were almond jumballs,” Nagisa protested, looking back longingly at the tea tray.  
  
“We’ll stop by the galley to get you something sweet,” Rin said.  
  
“Really?” Nagisa brightened immediately.  
  
“Yes.  You’ll need your strength,” Rin said, pulling on the door handle.  “Seijuro says he has a lot of work for you to do.”  
  
Makoto had a glimpse of Nagisa’s dismayed face before the door closed.  He laughed, then gasped as pain tore through his side.  He bent over, holding himself.  Instantly, Haru was beside him, bracing his shoulders.  When the spasm of pain passed, Makoto leaned back limply in the chair.  
  
“You have pushed yourself too hard,” Haru reprimanded him.  
  
“It had to be done,” Makoto responded, although secretly he agreed.  
  
Frowning, Haru released Makoto and picked up an almond jumball.  Breaking it in half, he handed it to Makoto and poured tea into the china tea cup.    
  
“Meow!”  
  
The cat jumped down from the padded bench under the window and ran over, rubbing against Haru’s legs.  He put a dollop of clotted cream on the saucer and set it on the floor.  She began licking it up.  Makoto nibbled on the jumball, which was delicious, but he didn’t have any appetite.  He started to return it to the plate, but Haru grasped his wrist.  
  
“You need to have food in your stomach for the tea,” Haru insisted.  
  
Makoto raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Is this medicinal tea?” he asked.  
  
“Yes,” Haru said.  “Valerian root, ginger, lemon, rose hips.”    
  
Makoto obediently ate the rest of the jumball as he watched Haru open a glass jar with a suspended honeycomb and withdraw a spoonful of golden honey, which he stirred into the tea cup.  Tapping the spoon on the side of the rim, Haru set it down, then picked up the cup and offered it to Makoto handle first.  Reaching out, Makoto grasped the handle, and instantly the cup shook so badly, the hot tea almost sloshed out.  Haru steadied the cup by wrapping his hands around Makoto’s, then lifted it to Makoto’s lips.  Makoto blew on the steaming liquid, and bent his head to sip it cautiously.  It was tart and sweet and smelled like roses.  The steam felt good on his face and the warmth in his throat was soothing.  
  
“Mmm,” Makoto smiled at Haru.  “Everything you prepare for me tastes delicious and makes me feel better.”  
  
“What are you saying?” Haru said, still frowning, but his cheeks flushed.  “I am the cook.”  
  
Makoto laughed softly, his breath making ripples across the surface of the tea.  With Haru’s hands cupping his, he slowly sipped the tea until it was gone, feeling the tension drain out of his body.  He glanced over at the bed, which seemed very far away.  He wondered if it would be bad to take a little nap in the chair before trying to move.    
  
They set the teacup on the table, and Makoto grabbed Haru’s right hand when he released it.  The blue eyes rose to meet his.  Makoto rubbed his thumb over Haru’s palm.  There were light calluses across the pads, but overall his hands were soft.  The skin was too soft, too pale for a man who had spent any time aboard a ship.  Like Rei, was the Swiftsure Haru’s first seafaring position?  
  
“Why are you here, Haru?” Makoto asked.  
  
“Because you are here,” Haru answered with a half-shrug, as if it were perfectly obvious.  
  
Still holding Haru’s right hand, Makoto reached up with his left hand and brushed his thumb over Haru’s cheekbone, which had turned the color of the Rose Petal Tellin shell again; such a pretty, delicate pink.  Haru looked away, and Makoto released him.  How someone who felt so familiar to him could at the same time remain an enigma, was beyond his understanding.  He was too exhausted to figure it out tonight.  He needed to move now, or he really would be sleeping in the chair.  
  
He pulled the quilt off his legs and set it in Rin’s empty place.  Gripping the arms of his chair, Makoto tried to lever himself to his feet.  He was overcome with a wave of dizziness, and caught himself by slamming his hands hard on the table, half-falling forward, making the dishes rattle.  Haru moved to his side, ducking under so Makoto’s arm was draped over his shoulder.  He wrapped his left arm around Makoto’s lower chest, clear of the wound.  The support steadied Makoto enough to straighten, but he still didn’t know how he was going to make it to the bed.  It wasn’t just that Haru was nearly half a head shorter, but he was considerably slimmer than Makoto.  He was hesitant to lean too much of his weight on the smaller man.    
  
“I am strong enough,” Haru said.  
  
Makoto laughed.  
  
“Are you a mind reader?” Makoto teased.  
  
The blue eyes met his, and the edges of Haru’s small mouth curved up slightly.  It was the closest thing Makoto had seen to a smile on the cook’s face, and it made him inexplicably happy.  
  
“Everything you think is on your face,” Haru said bluntly.  
  
Makoto laughed again, a little too deeply, and winced at the jab of pain.  It wasn’t going to get any easier standing here.  Slowly, they shuffled away from the table, and Makoto was forced to lean more and more on Haru as they crossed the room to the bed.  They were nearly there when the cat finished her cream and decided to thank them for the treat by weaving between their legs.  Makoto staggered sideways to keep from kicking her and lost his balance, falling forward.  Instinctively, Makoto pulled Haru to his chest, cupping one hand on the back of his head to tuck it under his chin, and twisted mid-air, landing on his back.  The bed creaked loudly as they bounced on it, and pain shot through Makoto’s side, making him gasp.    
  
Makoto lay still, trying to breath slowly until the pain receded to a throbbing ache.  He became aware that he was holding Haru on top of him, cradling his head in his hand, Haru’s left arm pinned under Makoto, his right folded between them.  Just like when they had lain together back to back, it felt right somehow to hold Haru in his arms.  He sifted his fingers through Haru’s dark hair.  It was soft and smelled like spices, maybe from cooking.  Haru’s head turned, and he wriggled his left arm free, trying to push himself up.  At first, Makoto didn’t loosen his hold, unwilling to break the close contact, then Haru raised his head enough to look down into his face.  
  
“You cannot sleep in your jacket,” Haru said.  
  
“Ah, of course,” Makoto murmured.  
  
Makoto opened his arms, and Haru sat up on his knees.  Leaning forward, Haru unbuttoned the jacket.  Makoto had worn the double-breasted jacket so he wouldn’t have to bother with the vest.  It didn’t feel strange to have Haru undress him; Aiichiro helped him frequently with the many buttons on the jackets and vests he wore.  However, Aiichiro wasn’t sitting on top of him when he assisted.  

Haru’s nimble fingers made quick work of it, and he pulled the right shoulder over, and Makoto rolled a bit to pull his right arm out.  He arched his back when Haru tugged the jacket out from under him and easily slid his left arm out.  As Haru moved, Makoto became aware that he could feel Haru’s bottom pressing on his lower abdomen through his thin nightshirt.  Makoto’s body reacted accordingly.    
  
Jacket in hand, Haru scooted back in preparation for climbing off the bed, and Makoto grabbed his forearms to stop him before he encountered Makoto’s  indiscretion.  The blue eyes met his questioningly, and without thinking, Makoto pulled Haru back down so their faces were only inches apart.  Raising his head, Makoto closed that distance and pressed their lips together.  It was a chaste kiss, a brief touch, enough for Makoto to register Haru’s yielding warmth, then Makoto lowered his head back on the pillow.  Haru’s cheeks were flushed darker than Makoto had ever seen, but his own face felt hot.  Haru stared down at him, eyes large and wide, his pupils so dilated Makoto could barely see the rim of cobalt blue.  
  
Makoto’s heart was beating so fast, he heard the blood rushing in his ears as he waited for Haru’s response.  There were a hundred reasons why he shouldn’t have kissed Haru:  he was a junior officer under his command, he barely knew him, he was connected to an event in his past he couldn’t completely remember, and the fact that he was a man.  Although Makoto knew it was a common occurrence on ships for men to have physical relationships with each other, and it likely occurred on the Swiftsure, he had never been attracted to another man.    
  
He was the eldest son, and his mother had been  pressuring him to marry for years.  Although Makoto found the company of the women his mother selected pleasant, he had never been attracted to any of them.  Once, at Port Royal, he had slipped off the ship without telling anyone and had engaged the services of a lady of the evening.  He had been able to perform, but had found the experience unsatisfying.  
  
There was something about Haru that transcended gender.  Makoto was inexplicably drawn to him.  He wanted him, he wanted to be with him.  There were indeed a hundred reasons why he shouldn’t have kissed Haru, but he simply had no choice.  
  
He waited.  Bending down, Haru pressed his cheek against his.  Makoto closed his eyes in relief and squeezed Haru in a gentle hug, inhaling spices.  He didn’t know what he would have done if Haru had rejected him.  
  
“This is not good for your injury,” Haru whispered, his breath tickling Makoto’s neck.  
  
Regretfully, Makoto released his hold and Haru sat up, climbing off the bed.  He watched Haru fold the jacket over the back of the chair and retrieve the quilt.  Walking back, he shook out the quilt and laid it over Makoto, folding it under his chin.  He paused, then brushed the bangs off Makoto’s forehead.  
  
“Sleep, now,” Haru said.  
  
Makoto nodded, and Haru turned away, returning to the table.  Kneeling, he retrieved the saucer from the floor and picked up the tray.  
  
“Thank you,” Makoto whispered.  
  
Haru looked back at him over his shoulder as he balanced the tray and opened the door.  
  
 _You are welcome_ , his blue eyes said.    
  
Then Haru smiled before he left, sending joy bubbling up through Makoto’s chest.  The cat jumped up onto the bed and touched her wet nose to his in apology.  He smiled into her yellow-green eyes.  
  
“Thank you, too,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Ten...
> 
> Nagisa confronts Rei on why he pressed charges against Sousuke, and Rin tries to persuade Sousuke to apologize using his... charms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa confronts Rei on why he pressed charges against Sousuke, and Rin tries to persuade Sousuke to apologize using his... charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes for this chapter specifically, but I wanted to say thank you for reading, and for all the lovely comments, which are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Pausing halfway down the ladder, Nagisa listened for Goro’s footsteps, even though he was fairly certain he had returned to sick bay.  When he didn’t hear anything, he climbed the rest of the way down and stepped onto the carpenter’s walk in the Main hold below Orlop deck.  The carpenter’s walk was a wing passage on both sides of the ship that allowed Goro to inspect the outer hull without moving anything stowed in the hold.  It was also a handy way to sneak to his secret spot after he slipped away from Seijuro.    
  
Nagisa jumped down into the sectioned off fore hold.  It was completely dark, but he had been here many times, and was able to feel his way to the back wall, and move the barrel that hid the missing board.  On his hands and knees, he crawled through the hole to the small room behind it.  Once inside, he lit the oil lamp sitting on a box against the wall by the hole.  The floor was covered with blankets and several old pillows.  There was also a beat up old trunk where Nagisa kept a stash of emergency snacks and childhood treasures.  Technically, it wasn’t his secret place, although he was certain he was the only one still using it since the others wouldn’t fit through the hole any more.  
  
Reaching out, Nagisa traced the words carved into the wall next to the lamp:  _Makoto, Rin, Nagisa, 1663_.  Rin had found this spot when they were boys exploring the ship and they had made it their hide out.  It was barely big enough for the three of them.  
  
Scooting forward on his knees, Nagisa opened the trunk and pulled out Makoto’s sketch pad.  Mrs. Tachibana had given it to Makoto for his birthday to take on the trip the first time they all sailed together.  On the inside cover, in Makoto’s neat handwriting, was his name and home address in London.  The first sketch was the Swiftsure herself, drawn when they were all waiting on the dock while supplies were being loaded.  Nagisa flipped through the pages:  seagulls, portraits of Rin and Nagisa, his father, parts of the ship, diagrams of the stars with their names, dolphins, whales, a merman.    
  
Nagisa paused on that picture, as he always did.  Makoto was a literal person, even as a child, and he only drew things that he actually saw, except for this one sketch.  When Makoto had first shown them this sketch, Rin had teased him, saying he had forgotten to draw the breasts, but Makoto had been adamant that it wasn’t a mermaid, but a merman.  He said it was a boy, like them.    
  
Rin had been the one to take Makoto’s notebook after the accident and put it in the trunk.  He had probably forgotten it was here.  Both of them most likely had forgotten about this place altogether.  Nagisa remembered when Rin had brought the sketch pad down.  It was the day Captain Tachibana had called off the search for Makoto.  Nagisa had come down to the hide out looking for him, and Rin had been curled up on the blanket, clutching the sketch pad and crying.  Rin hated it when they saw him cry, so Nagisa had sat in the hold with his back to the wall, muffling his own weeping in his jacket.  When Rin fell asleep, Nagisa crawled in and curled up next to him.  
  
The three weeks they thought Makoto was dead were the worst days of Nagisa’s life.  Even when his father’s warehouses were destroyed during the Great Fire and his family was nearly impoverished, it was nothing compared to the loss of his friend.  The second worse thing was when Rin’s family died and he was sent away.  Even though Makoto promised he would find a way to bring Rin back, Nagisa thought the three of them would never be together again, and it had been devastating.  It had taken nearly fifteen years, but Makoto had kept his promise, and not only were they united, they were sailing the Swiftsure together.    
  
However, things weren’t exactly the same.  They were no longer children.  Rin had lost more than just the sight in his eye, and Makoto had become more serious, burdened with additional responsibilities.  That was why Nagisa’s mission was to make the two of them smile and laugh as much as possible.  
  
Which made today all that much more distressing.  His friends were upset and angry with each other.  When Aiichiro made his startling announcement in the Wardroom, Nagisa knew it wouldn’t be anything lewd.  Not that he was adverse to Makoto finding romance; he sensed how lonely his friend was, and Nagisa liked Haru.  Haru was a bit odd, but so were all his favorite people, and the cook seemed dedicated to helping Makoto, which made him all right in Nagisa’s book.  Rin had over-reacted as usual, but still, it had been shocking to hear Makoto shout at them.  Makoto hardly ever raised his voice.  
  
Then the inquiry…  Nagisa frowned.  Makoto had never held an inquiry for an officer before, and he didn’t know what Rei was thinking, saying he wanted to press charges.  Everyone knew Sousuke was rough around the edges and over-protective of Rin.  Sousuke was more bark than bite, and there was no way Rei could have been in real physical danger.  
  
“Nagisa?” a man called out from near the ladder.  
  
“Speak of the devil,” Nagisa muttered to himself, recognizing Rei’s voice.  
  
Nagisa hesitated, debating on whether to continue hiding or reveal himself, then decided he really wanted to find out why Rei had done it.  
  
“Down here,” Nagisa called out.  
  
Putting away the sketch book, he blew out the lantern and crawled out, pushing the barrel back in place.  Rei entered the fore hold, holding a lantern aloft.  
  
“It’s time for our lesson. I‘ve been looking for you everywhere,” Rei said.  “What are you doing down here in the dark?”  
  
Nagisa ran up to Rei and shoved him, making the taller man stumble back a few steps.  
  
“Why did you make Makoto do that to Sousuke, Rei?” Nagisa demanded.  
  
“It wasn’t for myself,” Rei said.  “It was to protect-” he stopped suddenly, pushing up his glasses.  
  
“To protect who?” Nagisa asked.  
  
When Rei didn’t answer, Nagisa started hitting him in the chest.  
  
“Who, Rei? Who?”  
  
Nagisa punctuated each word with a punch.  
  
“Nagisa, stop!”  
  
Rei tried to grab Nagisa’s arms, which was hampered by holding the lantern.  Nagisa easily evaded him.  
  
“It was to protect you and Master Rin!” Rei blurted.  
  
Nagisa stopped hitting Rei, both his fists suspended in the air.  What the hell was Rei talking about?  He thought about when they were in Rei’s cabin and he had said Sousuke was mean to try to get Rei to teach him navigation.  Then on the quarterdeck, Rei had told Sousuke to unhand him and made a bit of a scene.  Maybe he had laid it on too thick and now Rei thought Sousuke was a brute?  Nagisa lowered his hands.  
  
“Ah, Sousuke’s strict, Rei,” Nagisa explained, “but he wouldn’t actually hurt me.”  
  
Setting down the lamp, Rei grasped Nagisa’s hands and looked down into his eyes, his face serious.  
  
“You’re young,” Rei began.  
  
“Same age as you, remember?” Nagisa interjected.  
  
“And innocent…” Rei continued.  
  
Nagisa rolled his eyes, but refrained from commenting.  
  
“So it may be difficult for you to understand that there are men like Master Sousuke,” Rei said.  “Men who use their strength to hurt others.”  
  
Nagisa shook his head and waved his hand.  
  
“I told you, Sousuke wouldn’t-”  
  
“He hurt Master Rin,” Rei interrupted him.  
  
“What do you mean?” Nagisa asked slowly, squinting one eye at him.  
  
“I brought Master Rin bathwater and I saw marks on his body,” Rei said grimly.  “I heard Master Rin tell Master Sousuke he used too much force and broke the ladder.”  
  
Nagisa’s eyes widened.  He had suspected from Rin’s reaction at dinner that he and Sousuke had broken the ladder doing something embarrassing, which was why he had teased him, but not that they had been doing _that_.  Damn, how hard had Sousuke been fucking Rin to break the ship?    
  
Nagisa snickered.  He felt the trembling in his stomach, the air catching in his chest, and threw back his head to let the belly laugh out.  He started laughing so hard, he thought he was going to piss himself, and he staggered to the barrel to sit down.  Tears streamed down his cheeks as he laughed, toes curling in his boots, heels hitting the barrel, leaning against the wall to keep from falling over.  Vaguely, he heard Rei saying his name, but it felt so good to laugh after what had happened earlier, he just let it go.  The whole situation was so hilarious, he couldn’t pick out which part was funnier: the broken ladder, Rei’s monumental misunderstanding, or Rei and Sousuke trying to protect Rin from each other.  
  
Rei gripped his shoulders and started shaking him.  Taking gasping breaths, Nagisa wiped the corners of his eyes.  Rei looked seriously concerned.  
  
“You’re hysterical,” Rei said.  “Should I carry you to sick bay?”  
  
Nagisa considered.  Being carried in Rei’s muscular arms would be nice, but then Goro would make him take some kind of bitter medicine.  He shook his head.  
  
“I’m fine,” he said.  “And so is Rin.  You’ve misunderstood the situation.”  
  
“I believe my conclusion is a logical deduction based on the evidence,” Rei said.  
  
Laughing, Nagisa reached out and pinched Rei’s cheek.  
  
“You’re so cute!” he exclaimed, making Rei flush.  “Rin and Sousuke are lovers.”  
  
“Lov-”  Rei released Nagisa’s shoulders, frowning.  “Are you certain?”  
  
Nagisa had been in the secret place during Dog Watch, hiding from Seijuro after the exploding gun powder incident, when he heard what was obviously two men together.  Curious, he had peeked out into the main hold and saw Rin and Sousuke giving each other hand jobs, kissing like oxygen was optional.  Nagisa had been immensely impressed with the size of Sousuke’s dick, and the memory later provided excellent masturbation material.  
  
“Yeah,” Nagisa nodded.  “I’m sure.”  
  
“I have made a grave miscalculation,” Rei muttered, pushing up his glasses.  
  
“Aw, your heart was in the right place,” Nagisa said.  
  
He patted Rei’s chest, enjoying how firm it was.  Taking advantage of Rei’s distracted state, Nagisa sidled closer, rubbing his head on the front of Rei’s shoulder.  Mmm.  Rei smelled nice.  To his delight, Rei’s left arm went partially around him, patting his back like he was comforting him.  Rei had become increasingly physically demonstrative with Nagisa; holding his hand after helping him up, and putting an arm around his shoulders when they left Makoto’s cabin.  Nagisa knew it wasn’t sexual on the Sailing Master’s behalf, that he was just being protective.  Nevertheless, it made Nagisa feel good, and even though he didn’t need it, protected.  
  
At dinner, Rei even guided Nagisa to sit next to him.  Nagisa lifted his head slightly, face half-buried in the lapel of Rei’s purple jacket.  At dinner, Rei had made sure he sat between Nagisa and Rin, in Sousuke’s seat.  Initially, Nagisa had thought it was a happy mistake, and enjoyed watching Sousuke fuming on the other side of the table.  But now he thought maybe it had been deliberate.  
  
“Rei,” Nagisa began, still rubbing his chest lightly.  “Did you deliberately provoke Sousuke into attacking you?”  
  
“Yes,” Rei said.  “Since I was unable to engage in a direct confrontation strategy, or acquire allies to strengthen my position, the most viable option left was to divert Master Sousuke’s attention to me away from his other targets.”  
  
“Meaning me and Rin?” Nagisa clarified.  
  
“Of course,” Rei said.  
  
Rising up on his toes, Nagisa kissed Rei on the cheek and hugged him.  
  
“You are so silly and brave!” Nagisa declared, beaming up at him.  
  
Blinking rapidly, Rei blushed and pushed up his glasses.  
  
“Er - well,” he stammered.  
  
“Why didn’t you just tell Makoto?” Nagisa asked curiously.  “This method seems terribly complicated.”  
  
“Ah,” Rei sighed.  “I promised Master Rin I wouldn’t tell anyone.”  His shoulders slumped.  “A promise, alas, which I have just broken.”  
  
“Wait.”  Now Nagisa was confused again.  “You talked to Rin about this?”  
  
“I thought I had, but…”  Rei squinted off into the distance.  “Nagisa, what offenses on a ship would warrant hanging as punishment?”  
  
“Mutiny, murder,” Nagisa ticked them off on his fingers.  “Stealing booty, sodomy…”  
  
“Ah.”  Rei rubbed his chin.  “Master Rin must have thought I was referring to his relationship with Master Sousuke.”  
  
Rei’s face turned bright red, and he cleared his throat.  Knowing the face of complete embarrassment when he saw it, Nagisa grinned.  
  
“What is it?” Nagisa prompted.  
  
“I told Master Rin I would endeavor to assist him in the matter by whatever means I could,” Rei muttered.  
  
“Yeah, if there’s anything Rin doesn’t need assistance with, it’s that,” Nagisa said, laughing.  
  
Rei tried to move away, but Nagisa held onto him by wrapping his arms around his waist.  
  
“I must determine a method to rectify my error,” Rei said.  
  
“Although it’d be fun to see what kind of plan you came up with this time,” Nagisa said, “I think it’s better just to let it go.  Sousuke was being an ass.”  
  
“Nagisa!” Rei reprimanded him.  
  
“Being confined to quarters won’t hurt him, and it’ll give the crew a break.”  Nagisa hesitated.  “Well, sort of.  Rin’ll ask Seijuro to stand in.”  Nagisa laughed.  “Momo will probably try to stay up in the rigging the whole time.”  
  
Sighing, Rei bowed his head.  Giving him one last squeeze, Nagisa released Rei and took his hand.  
  
“It’ll all work out, Rei,” Nagisa insisted.  “Let’s go to your cabin for my lesson.”

 

* * *

  
  
Stomping into Sousuke’s cabin, Rin slammed the door behind him.  It bounced open and he kicked it shut again.  Sousuke half-turned and raised an eyebrow at him from where he was sitting at his desk, writing reports.  
  
“Are you happy now?” Rin demanded, standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips.  
  
“Obviously not,” Sousuke sighed, setting down the quill.  
  
“I just had to listen to Seijuro bitch because he has to cover for your ass,” Rin continued, feeling his temper flare hotter at Sousuke’s apparent lack of concern.  “And, you are apologizing to Rei,” Rin added.  
  
“I will not,” Sousuke said, picking the quill back up and starting to turn away.  
  
Striding over, Rin snatched the quill out of Sousuke’s hand and threw it down on the desk, splotching the paper with ink.  Sousuke hissed through his teeth in annoyance, but Rin didn’t care.  
  
“You will,” Rin declared.  
  
“I will not,” Sousuke responded.  
  
Rin’s eye narrowed.  He knew from experience Sousuke was unmovable when he had made up his mind.  Their entire “courtship” was proof of that.  He decided to change tactics.  He snapped the band on his eye patch.  
  
“If you don’t, Makoto will cancel your shore leave,” Rin said.  
  
Sousuke shrugged and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper.  His calm was infuriating, and Rin struggled not to hit him.  
  
“I have a lot of business in Port Royal,” Rin said.  “I won’t be coming back to the ship during the leave.”  
  
Sousuke’s hand hesitated, then he started copying the ruined report.  Knocking Sousuke’s arm off the desk, which sent the quill fluttering to the ground, Rin slid in front of him.  Sousuke let his arms drop to his sides and turned his head, but Rin knew even in the middle of a fight, Sousuke would never push him away.  He straddled Sousuke’s thighs, balancing himself with one hand on a broad shoulder.  He leaned in close.  
  
“If you want any part of this ass,” Rin whispered, “apologize.”  
  
Reaching down between them, Rin squeezed the bulge pushing against the front of Sousuke’s trousers.  He massaged the half-erect cock through the fabric until it was fully hard and Sousuke’s breathing was ragged.  Sousuke’s eyes fluttered closed, and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.  Bending down, Rin licked up the side of Sousuke’s neck, feeling the tendons move as Sousuke clenched his jaw.  Then he went for Sousuke’s weak spot.  Rin licked Sousuke’s left earlobe, flicking it back and forth with his tongue before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it.  He gently bit down.  Sousuke growled in the back of his throat.  Rin reached up and lightly traced the shell of Sousuke’s other ear, rubbing the lobe between his thumb and forefinger, stroking the back.  Sousuke’s ears were unbelievably sensitive, to the point where Rin had to cut his hair instead of Goro, and it had to be trimmed as soon as it grew long enough to brush his ears.  
  
Stopping, Rin sat back up and waited.  This was a dangerous game.  It was impossible for Rin to seduce Sousuke without getting heated up himself.  In most instances, Sousuke had greater willpower and could tease Rin longer.  However, they were in a place where they couldn’t actually fuck.  Although Makoto never used it, the captain’s quarters was the only cabin that had a lock.  And, the wooden walls separating the cabins in the Wardroom only muffled sound, they didn’t block it completely.  During the sleep watch, Rin could hear Goro snoring next to him like he was sawing wood in there.  
  
Slowly, Sousuke turned his head and opened his eyes, the teal dark with lust.  Reaching up, Sousuke grabbed the back of Rin’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss.  It was hot and messy, their tongues rubbing together, thrusting into each other’s mouths as each of them fought for dominance.  Sousuke ran his large hands down Rin’s back, pushing his middle fingers in along the sides of his spine, making Rin arch.  Then he squeezed Rin’s ass, pulling him in closer.  Rin gasped, and Sousuke angled his head, pushing his tongue in deeper.  Rin responded, pressing their chests together and twisting his fingers in Sousuke’s hair.  Completely immersed in the kiss, he forgot why he had initiated this, why he had ever been angry at Sou.  He just wanted to devour and be devoured.  
  
“You’ve actually been to the Royal Observatory?” Nagisa’s voice came from the Wardroom outside.  
  
Startled, Rin tore his lips away from Sousuke’s and sat up straight.  Undeterred, Sousuke’s hot mouth moved over his neck, pulling open the ties in the front of Rin’s shirt with his teeth.  
  
“Yes,” Rei responded.  “Three years ago, when it was built.”  
  
Their voices grew louder as they walked closer, then their footsteps stopped in front of Sousuke’s door.  
  
“Perhaps I should-” Rei said.  
  
“I told you, Rei,” Nagisa interrupted him.  “Just let it be.”

Rin held his breath.  After a moment, their footsteps resumed, and he heard the door to Rei’s cabin open and close next door.  His sigh of relief became a gasp as Sousuke found a nipple.  Rin hit the top of Sousuke’s left shoulder, but the other man ignored him, continuing to tease and suck the tender nub.  Grabbing a fistful of hair, Rin pulled Sousuke’s head back.  

Next door, he could hear the murmuring of Rei and Nagisa’s voices, punctuated by Nagisa’s laughter.  Sousuke’s warm hands slid inside the back of his breeches, cupping his ass cheeks.  Rin’s eyes widened as he looked down into Sousuke’s heavy-lidded gaze.  How far was Sou going to push this?  The hands pulled his cheeks apart and squeezed, making Rin‘s balls tingle and tighten.  
  
“When we get to Port Royal,” Sousuke’s voice was low and deep, making Rin’s skin goosebump.  “I’m not just going to have your ass, I’m going to have every inch of you.  I am going to fuck you so long and hard, you won’t be able to walk straight for a week.”  
  
Rin blinked, unable to speak, he was so consumed with lust.  Stretching up, Sousuke pressed his lips to Rin’s ear.  
  
“If you don’t leave now, Rin,” Sousuke whispered.  “I’m going to lose control and fuck you on this desk.”  
  
Untangling himself, Rin scrambled off Sousuke’s lap and ran to the door.  It was impossible for him to be quiet enough to keep the two next door from hearing them if it went any further.  Bending down, Sousuke retrieved the quill from the floor, turning it over in his hands and examining it.  Rin opened the door and peeked out.  When he saw the Wardroom was empty, he slipped outside and closed the door quietly behind him.  He walked quickly across to his own cabin, slumping against the door once he was inside.  
  
Glancing down at the bulge in the front of his trousers, Rin unbuttoned himself and pushed away from the door.  He had time for a quick wank before returning to the quarterdeck.  As he walked towards the hanging cot, he heard a faint creak, and the door slowly swung open as it slipped free of the broken latch.  
  
“Damn it!”  
  
Grabbing the desk chair, Rin spun it around and pushed it against the door, then sat in it.  Stupid Goro, refusing to fix the door.  Idiot Sou, getting him all worked up and now having to wait two days until they got to Port Royal…  Rin sat up straight as he suddenly realized something.  If Sousuke was talking like that, it meant he was planning on going into Port Royal with him.  Which meant he was going to apologize to Rei.  
  
Rin pumped his fist in the air.  
  
“I won!” he exclaimed, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Eleven...
> 
> Rin gives Rei a shooting lesson, and sharing a love poem leads to Makoto and Haru exchanging a passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gives Rei a shooting lesson, and sharing a love poem leads to Makoto and Haru exchanging a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of the superstitions in this story come from my grandfather, who was a cook in the Navy. He also used to peel apples for me in one, long curl and tell me it was good luck. :)
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Caribbean Sea  
 _Two Days Away from Port Royal_  
  
  
It was warm and sunny, the sky clear with a steady breeze.  It was halfway through the afternoon watch, and it was make and mend day, so crew not working the ship were sitting in small groups sewing their clothes and mending sails.  Some of the men with nimbler fingers were paid by others to fancy up their clothes with embroidery or sewing ribbons through the seams of their shirts and trousers.  They wanted to look their best for Port Royal.  Most would go to the taverns and spend their share of the booty on drink and prostitutes, but some had girls or wives waiting for them.  Goro’s wife had a women’s clothing shop, and the Sasabes lived above it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rin turned his face up to the sky and stretched out his arms, alone on the quarterdeck.  It was good to have a moment of peace after the drama yesterday.  
  
“You call that cannon clean?“ Seijuro’s voice boomed from the main deck below.  “There’s still hay packed in it.  Maybe I should get the goat up here!”  
  
Laughing, Rin lowered his head and opened his eyes.  Rei and Nagisa were coming up the stairs, Rei holding a flintlock pistol, and he waved them over.  He had asked Rei to meet him up here for his first shooting lesson.  When they were close, Rei bowed slightly.  
  
“Thank you for taking the time to instruct me, Master Rin,” Rei said formally.  
  
Rin waved his hand.  
  
“The men can’t hear us,” Rin said.  “Drop the master.”  
  
Nagisa laughed, patting Rei on the arm.  
  
“See, Rei?  I told you everything was alright,” Nagisa said.  
  
Rin raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Do you want to practice, too?” he asked.  
  
Nagisa made a gun with his forefinger and thumb and pointed it at Rin, squinting one eye.  He bent the thumb trigger.  
  
“I’m already a great shot,” Nagisa bragged.  
  
Snorting, Rin lifted his foot and pushed Nagisa in the butt.  He was sure Nagisa had things to do besides loitering on the quarterdeck, but he also knew hearing Makoto yell, and the subsequent inquiry, had been upsetting to his younger friend.  
  
“Go sit over there out of the way, then,” Rin said.  
  
“Good luck, Rei!”  
  
Grinning, Nagisa squeezed Rei’s arm and pressed his head against his shoulder before trotting off to the other side of the quarterdeck and sitting down cross-legged.  Rin held out his hand for Rei’s pistol, and the Sailing Master gave it to him.  He hefted the gun in his hand, feeling the weight and inspecting it.  It was an expensive weapon.  French-made, from the fleur-de-lis scrolling on the trigger guard, the stock was dark walnut, the mounts were silver.  
  
“Is there something amiss with the firearm?” Rei inquired.  
  
Rin glanced up.  Not for the first time, he wondered why Rei had accepted the position on the Swiftsure.  From his tailored clothes and expensive luxuries in his cabin, it sure as hell hadn’t been for the money.    
  
“It’s fine,” Rin said, handing back the weapon.  
  
Rin snapped the band on his eye patch and pulled out his own flintlock from the front of his belt.  It was Spanish, with a maple stock and brass mounts, less ornate than Rei’s, but well-balanced and it shot true.  
  
“First, safety,” Rin said.  “Firing rounds in rapid succession can cause an accidental discharge because the leftover residue hasn’t completely burned away.  Keep it away from your face when you’re loading.”    
  
Rei nodded, looking down at the weapon intently.  Rin turned the pistol over.    
  
“When it’s fired,” Rin continued, “sparks come out sideways through the flash hole.  So, make sure you are far enough away from the man next to you that the sparks don’t ignite the powder in his weapon.”  
  
“Ah,” Rei’s tone indicated he hadn’t thought of that.  “I will.”  
  
“It’s extremely important to keep the gun clean.”  Rin tilted the pistol up and touched the end.  “If the barrel is badly fouled, it can short start.”  
  
Rei’s eyebrows went up, indicating he was unfamiliar with the term.  
  
“An air gap between the powder and the round, which can make the barrel explode,” Rin explained.  
  
Rin tapped his eye patch, and Rei’s eyes widened.  
  
“I was in a fire fight and grabbed a pistol off a dead man,” Rin said.  “It exploded when I fired it and blinded me.”  
  
“Master Rin,” Rei whispered.  
  
“I’m telling you so you understand these weapons are dangerous in more than just the obvious way,” Rin said.  “And, I told you to call me Rin.”  
  
Reaching into the ammo pouch at his belt, Rin pulled out a paper cartridge.  
  
“You remember these from the beach, right?” Rin asked.  
  
“Yes,” Rei nodded.  “Captain Makoto said they had pre-measured powder and the ball.”  
  
“Yeah.  It’s faster to load and the melted wax makes it easier to clean the barrel.  You can only fire as fast as you can reload.”  Rin wagged the paper cartridge at Rei.  “But, we don’t want to waste a lot of these.  So, when you’re practicing reload time, pretend to bite and load.”  
  
“How fast should I be able to reload?” Rei asked.  
  
“A decent shooter, twenty seconds.  A trained marksman, fifteen seconds,” Rin answered.  
  
“How fast can you reload Mas-, er Rin?” Rei asked, eyes meeting his.  
  
“Twelve seconds,” Rin responded.  
  
“Rin is the fastest on the ship!” Nagisa declared.  
  
Rin saw the determination on Rei’s face, and knew the Sailing Master would try to beat his time.  Good.  He turned and gestured for Rei to follow him up to the poop deck at the stern.  He pointed down to the water where several barrels were bobbing behind them as they sailed along, tied to the ship with rope.  Rin had measured it out to make sure the barrels would be towed behind them within pistol range.  When he had discussed fashioning targets for shooting practice with Makoto, the Swiftsure’s captain had been adamant about protecting the ship from damage.  
  
“Those are your targets,” Rin said.  
  
“They’re moving,” Rei said.  
  
“Yeees,” Rin gave him a sideways look.  “The men you shoot at won’t be polite and stand still while you aim.”  
  
Nagisa ran up to the rail on the other side of Rei.  
  
“You can do it, Rei!” Nagisa said.  
  
Rin handed Rei the paper cartridge, and he bit off the end, spat it out, loaded the pistol and cocked it.  Holding his arm straight out over the rail, he aimed and fired.  And missed.  
  
“You’re not accounting for the recoil,” Rin said.  
  
Rei reloaded, muttering to himself.  Rin only caught some of the words:  distance, speed, wave movement, recoil.  He leaned back to look questioningly at Nagisa behind Rei.  
  
“He’s calculating,” Nagisa whispered loudly.  
  
There was a flash, and Rei hit the barrel.  Nagisa cheered, and Rin laughed, slapping Rei on the back.  Smiling, Rei blushed and pushed up his glasses.  
  
“Well done,” Rin said.  “But, in a real gun fight, you won’t have time to do calculations like when you’re plotting a course.”  
  
Pulling out two paper cartridges, Rin bit the end of one and spit it out of the side of his mouth, holding the other one between his front teeth.  He loaded, cocked, aimed and fired, hitting the same barrel Rei had just hit.  He reloaded and fired again, hitting the second barrel before the smoke had cleared from the first shot.  
  
“Woo-hoo!  Rin is the fastest!”  Nagisa yelled.  
  
“That was… beautiful,” Rei said.  “You moved so gracefully.”  
  
Rin flushed.  He wasn’t used to anyone except Sousuke calling him beautiful.  Rei was definitely odd.  He cleared his throat.  
  
“You have to practice until your body knows how to do it.  Thinking about it can slow you down too much,” Rin said.  
  
“I understand,” Rei said, nodding his head.  
  
“Do you have any questions?” Rin asked.  
  
Rei opened his mouth, hesitated, then closed it and shook his head, looking away.  Rin sighed, guessing it was time to deal with the other reason he had asked Rei to join him today.  He turned around and leaned his hip against the rail.  
  
“On the last ship Sousuke and I were on,” Rin began, “the Boatswain was a man called Kurosawa, and Sousuke was his mate.  Kurosawa was vicious.  He carried a bamboo cane and beat the men under him when he walked the deck if he thought they were slacking.”  
  
Rei and Nagisa gasped, but Rin continued.  
  
“His favorite punishment was flogging with a cat-o’-nine-tails.  The poor bastard being punished was kept in leg irons on the upper deck and forced to make the cat out of a piece of rope.  Then Kurosawa would cut out all but the best nine and dip them in wax.  The sailor was stripped to the waist, hands tied to the rigging, and Kurosawa would lash him until his back looked like a piece of raw meat.”  
  
Rin turned to look at Rei, who had gone pale, Nagisa clinging wide-eyed to his arm.  
  
“I’m not making excuses for Sousuke,” Rin said.  “But I wanted to give you some perspective.  Sousuke and I have seen crew mates beaten, starved to death, keel-hauled and hung, all within the captain’s rights under seafaring law.”    
  
Wiping off his pistol with the hem of his shirt, Rin tucked it back into his belt.  
  
“The Swiftsure is different than most ships.  She’s special because the two captains she’s had are fair and honorable men,” Rin added.  
  
Reaching out, Rin gripped Rei’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m the second-in-command, and I want you to know you can always come to me about anything.”  He grinned.  “Even if it’s Sou being an ass.”  
  
“See?” Nagisa piped up.  
  
“Nagisa,” Rei murmured.  “Thank you, Rin.”  Rei’s eyes were shimmering.  
  
“Good.  Now, do you want to ask me anything?” Rin prompted again.  
  
“Actually,” Rei paused.  “Is there anything I should refrain from doing on a ship?”  
  
Rin’s eyebrows went up.  
  
“Uh, yeah, a lot of things,” Rin said.  “Can you be more specific?”  
  
“Well, erm, like,” Rei’s voice dropped, and Rin had to lean in closer to hear him. “Clinking glasses.”  
  
Before Rin could respond, Nagisa spoke up.  
  
“Yes!” Nagisa answered excitedly.  “Never whistle!”  
  
“True,” Rin conceded, nodding.  
  
“Why?” Rei asked, frowning.  
  
“It calls the wind and the ship could be caught in a fierce gale!” Nagisa waved his arms wildly and spun in a circle.  
  
“It could be confused with the Boatswain’s whistle,” Rin replied, flicking Nagisa on the bridge of the nose.  
  
“Ow!  Stop doing that, Rin!” Nagisa exclaimed, covering his nose.  
  
“Also, never piss in the wind,” Rin said.  
  
“Does it call a rain storm?” Rei asked.  
  
“Uh, no, you’d just get sprayed with piss,” Rin explained.  
  
“Oh.”  Rei’s face turned red.  
  
Patting Rei on the shoulder, Rin pushed off the rail and turned back around to face the ocean.  
  
“Let’s see you hit those barrels a few more times,” he said.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
With Goro’s support, Makoto leaned forward slightly so Haru could insert the pillows between his back and the headboard.  He relaxed against the pillows, smiling his thanks at Haru, who blinked back:  _you are welcome._   Just in the few days they had spent together, it was becoming easier for Makoto to understand the taciturn man.  Last night he had dreamed about the island again.  He and Haru had been laying on the beach under the night sky next to a bonfire and Makoto had been telling him the names of the stars like he had with Rin and Nagisa.  Makoto had become overwhelmed from missing his friends and father and cried.  Haru had wrapped his arms around him and they had fallen asleep like that, Haru’s heart beating beneath Makoto’s tear-streaked cheek.  
  
Haru sat down in the chair closest to the bed at the small table, which he had moved over when he brought in the tray of apples and rose hip tea.  He had stopped wearing his jacket when he came to Makoto’s quarters, and the neck of his shirt was unbuttoned.  Makoto remembered how the Haru from the beach would strip in a heartbeat and jump in the water.  The boy from the past and the man he was getting to know were beginning to blur together, diminishing the gap of time.  
  
“It’s amazing, really,” Goro said, shaking his head.  “I’ve been using Haru’s ointment on the other lads injured in the skirmish, and none of the wounds have festered.  All of them are healing faster than usual, too.”  
  
Wiping his hands on the cloth tucked into his belt, Goro picked up the pile of used bandages from changing Makoto’s dressings.  Now that Goro was using Haru’s ointment, the dressing changes were less painful.  
  
“But, none of them are healing as quickly as you, Makoto,” Goro added.  
  
“I have the luxury of resting,” Makoto said, feeling slightly guilty.  “And, Haru has been taking good care of me.”  
  
“Aye,” Goro acknowledged.  
  
Patting Haru’s shoulder, the older man turned to leave.  The gesture made Makoto smile.  He wanted both the new officers, Rei and Haru to be accepted into the fold, but he felt Haru had more to overcome.  
  
“Keep up the good work, lad,” Goro said.  “The sooner our captain is on his feet, the better.”  
  
Makoto’s smile slipped away.  Goro’s words had a slightly ominous ring, and he wondered if there was more trouble brewing on the Swiftsure than he was unaware of.  Nodding, Haru watched Goro leave.  When he turned back around in the chair, he had an odd expression on his face that Makoto couldn’t quite decipher.  Was it secretive?  
  
“Haru,” Makoto said, pointing to his desk.  “Would you mind reading to me?”  
  
“I cannot read,” Haru replied.  
  
Makoto wasn’t terribly surprised.  The majority of the crew outside the officers were illiterate.  
  
“Shall I teach you, then?” Makoto offered.  “Rin and I are teaching Aiichiro and Momo.”  
  
The idea was appealing.  It would give him the opportunity to spend more time with the intriguing young man.  
  
“I have no need for it,” Haru said, bursting the bubble.  
  
“Well then, shall I read to you?” Makoto suggested.  
  
Rising gracefully, Haru went to the desk and brought him the book and his reading glasses, returning to the chair.  He picked up the knife and set it against an apple in preparation for cutting it.  
  
“Um.”  Makoto stopped him with a hand on his arm.  “Could you please peel it first?”  
  
The blue eyes looked at him.  
  
Makoto could practically hear the words:  _the peel is good for you._  
  
After a moment, Haru picked up the apple and began peeling it, balancing his thumb against the knife as he worked it around the fruit.  Fascinated, Makoto watched the long curl of peel spiral down from the apple.  Makoto felt like he would never get tired of watching Haru; the way he did everything, even commonplace things, seemed interesting.  
  
“It’s good luck if the peel comes off in one piece,” Makoto commented, when Haru finished.  
  
The blue eyes smiled at him and Haru cored the apple, then began cutting it into slices.  Makoto put on his glasses and opened his book of poems by John Donne.  Haru held up an apple slice, and Makoto turned his head to eat it without thinking.  
  
“You too, Haru,” Makoto said.  
  
Obediently, Haru ate a slice.  For a moment, Makoto was distracted by the small mouth delicately chewing, then he returned to his book.  
  
“Twice or thrice had I loved thee,” Makoto read.  “Before I knew thy face or name; So in a voice, so in a shapeless flame, Angels affect us oft, and worshipped be; Still when, to where thou wert, I came, Some lovely glorious nothing I did see.”  
  
 _I loved thee, before I knew thy face or name._  
  
The line resonated inside him, like a heavy bell ringing in the middle of his chest.  Could he love another man?  Could he love a man he barely knew?    
  
When Haru fed him the next slice, Makoto grabbed his wrist.  Haru gave him a questioning look, and Makoto brushed his lips across the white fingers.  The question went away, and a blush rose up in Haru’s cheeks.  Lowering the book into his lap, Makoto pulled off his glasses with his other hand.  An overwhelmingly tender feeling overcame him.  
  
“I very much would like to kiss you again,” Makoto said softly.  
  
The sweet Tellin blush deepened.  
  
“I don’t want to take advantage of you because I’m Captain,” Makoto said, rubbing the top of Haru’s hand with his thumb.  “You can refuse me.”  
  
Haru made a small sound and lowered his head.  There was a painful tightening in Makoto’s chest, and he started to release Haru’s hand.  The fingers closed around his, and when Haru raised his head, he was smiling.  
  
“No, I cannot,” Haru said.  
  
Still holding his hand, Haru moved to sit on the edge of the bed, facing him.  Slowly, Makoto pulled Haru’s hand to his chest, and the other man moved forward until their faces were inches apart.  His blue eyes were huge.  Makoto brushed the back of the knuckles of his left hand down the side of Haru’s face, and gripped his chin.  Leaning forward, he kissed one blushing cheek, then the other, feeling Haru’s eyes close, the long eyelashes tangling briefly with his.  Tilting his head, Makoto brushed his lips across Haru’s, rubbing their noses together, then kissed him more firmly.  Haru’s lips were as warm and soft as he remembered from their brief touch yesterday.  Today, Makoto wanted more.  He wanted a true taste.  
  
Makoto touched the tip of his tongue to the crease of Haru’s lips, tracing them lightly, and Haru’s mouth opened, letting him inside.  He tasted like apples and roses.  Slowly, Makoto stroked his tongue along Haru’s, and the other man responded, tentatively entering Makoto’s mouth.  Makoto encouraged him by gently sucking on his tongue.  The hand inside Makoto’s convulsed, and Haru made a soft sound in the back of his throat that made Makoto‘s whole body throb, pressing forward until their chests were touching.  The kiss became more passionate, and Makoto couldn’t tell whose heart was pounding harder.  
  
Before the situation became too heated and uncontrolled, Makoto eased back, withdrawing his tongue and kissing the corners of Haru’s mouth, his eyes, his forehead.  Nuzzling Haru’s temple, Makoto kissed his ear.  
  
“Thank you,” Makoto whispered.  
  
He sat back, rubbing his cheek against Haru’s hand, which he had never let go.  Haru’s eyes fluttered open, heavy-lidded, pupils wide, his lips slightly open and swollen, face flushed.  He looked so sensual that Makoto’s body had a strong, very ungentlemanly reaction.  For once, Makoto was the one who looked away.  He closed his eyes briefly, trying to get himself under control.  He had never felt sheer desire for another person so strongly; it was a bit unsettling.  
  
Apparently unaware of the effect he was having on Makoto, Haru leaned in close and rubbed his cheek against his, the scent of spices wafting into Makoto’s nose from the silky hair.  God give him strength.  His resolve was unraveling like an old piece of frayed rope.  
  
There was a clatter, and both of them looked over.  The cat had come over from the padded bench and jumped in Haru’s chair.  She had knocked the knife off the plate batting at the curl of apple peel.  
  
“You need to rest,“ Haru murmured.  
  
Sitting back, Haru slipped his hand free and stood.  He brushed the hair back from Makoto’s face, then turned to the table.  Stroking the cat briefly, he picked up the tray and before Makoto could say anything, he had left.  
  
The cat looked at the closed door and meowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Twelve...
> 
> Glimpses into the officers' last day at sea before arriving at Port Royal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses into the officers' last day at sea before arriving at Port Royal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see the Frederik de Wit Celestial Map Rei is referencing, go here: http://sta.sh/06834j23s70
> 
> The pacing of this chapter is a little different, because I wanted to show a string of moments in their last day at sea before Port Royal.

Caribbean Sea  
 _One Day Away from Port Royal_  
  
  
“One… two… three… four… five…”  
  
Rei counted out loud as he picked up the paper cartridge, pretended to bite the end, and spat.  
  
“Six… seven… eight… nine… ten…”  
  
Pour powder into the frizzen pan and load the cartridge into the front of the barrel.  
  
“Eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen…fifteen… “  
  
Pull back the hammer, raise the pistol and aim at the butterfly case across the room.  
  
“Sixteen… seventeen… eighteen… nineteen…”  
  
Pull the trigger.  Click.  
  
“Twenty.”  
  
Rei’s shoulders slumped.  He had practiced yesterday, last night, and this morning, and he couldn’t break twenty seconds.  
  
“Don’t worry, Rei,” Nagisa piped up.  “You’ll get it.”  
  
The First Mate was sitting at the large refectory table under the window with maps spread out in front of him.  Rei was sitting at the small desk.  For today’s lesson, Rei had traced one of the maps out of his Atlas by Dutch cartographer Frederik de Wit, leaving off the notations.  Nagisa’s task was to fill in the names.  So far, he had named the oceans and doodled a penguin in the corner.  
  
“You’ve only been trying for a little while,” Nagisa said.  “Rin’s been shooting since he was ten.”  
  
“Ten?” Rei was surprised.  That seemed a tender age to learn firearms.  
  
“Yep.  Captain Tachibana, Makoto’s father, taught all of us.  He used barrels just like Rin did with you yesterday.  Although,” Nagisa pouted a little.  “Captain Tachibana wouldn’t let me hold a pistol by myself.  He cupped his hands around mine.”  Nagisa laughed.  “I was glad he was holding me when the pistol went off though, it was terrifying!”  
  
“Still, I have studied and understand the technique perfectly,” Rei said.  “Logically, I should be able to load and fire in fifteen seconds.”  
  
Secretly, his goal was twelve seconds, since he knew that was Master Rin’s time, but his minimum should definitely be that of a trained shooter.  
  
Nagisa laughed again, reaching out to tickle Rei’s cheek with the writing quill.  
  
“Understanding how to do something, and being able to do it aren’t the same thing,” Nagisa said.  
  
“With me, they usually are,” Rei insisted, batting away the quill and pushing up his glasses.  
  
He looked down at Nagisa’s work, which was still mostly blank.  
  
“If my practicing is distracting you, Nagisa,” he said.  “Perhaps you should complete this lesson in your cabin.”  
  
“No, no!” Nagisa protested, wide-eyed.  “I can do it!”  
  
Dipping the quill in the ink, Nagisa hastily began writing in names, the tip of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he worked.  Rei watched in amazement as Nagisa completed the map within minutes.  
  
“That… is quite remarkable,” Rei commented, checking the accuracy of the notations.  
  
“Yeah.”  Nagisa smiled, stretching his back and clasping his hands behind his head.  “When I study, this kind of stuff is fairly easy.”  
  
“Then why…”  Rei was at a loss.  
  
He had heard the other officers Nagisa studied under complaining about how difficult it was to teach him anything.  
  
“I don’t like to study.”  Nagisa shrugged.  “But, I like you,” he added with a wink.  
  
“Nagisa, you should study for the value of the knowledge,” Rei said sternly.  “Not because of how you feel about the instructor.”  
  
Nagisa shrugged again.  He pulled a barley sugar hard candy out of his trouser pocket, unwrapped the paper, and popped it in his mouth.  
  
“Want to try loading while I count?” Nagisa suggested.  “Maybe that’ll help you go faster.”  
  
Rei considered.  
  
“Alright,” he agreed.

 

* * *

  
Head propped up with his temple against his left fist, Sousuke sat at his desk, completing his weekly log.  Although being confined to quarters gave him ample time to catch up on the administrative side of his job, he chafed at the physical inactivity and worried about what the crew was getting away with in his absence.  Seijuro was a very capable Master Gunner and cut no slack to his mates and the men who worked under him, but he was less experienced with Boatswain duties.  
  
Kisumi and Kazuki bribed fellow crewmates to stand in on their shifts, so a formal roll call had to be done, not just a head count.  Momo took naps in the crow’s nest instead of climbing down at the end of his shift from the rigging.  Toru would start a dice game on deck if an officer’s back was turned for more than ten minutes.  Shouta’s idea of cleaning a cannon was to spit on it; he wouldn’t even pull out all the hay packing.  Takuya, although he was an asset on raids, hated ship work and had to be ridden to complete even the basic tasks.  
  
“One… two… three…”  
  
Setting down the quill, Sousuke pinched the bridge of his nose.  Ryugazaki was counting again.  All night, and this morning, he had been fucking counting.  At first, up to sixty, now this morning, twenty.  What the hell was the fool doing?  The counting stopped, and he heard Nagisa talking, but not what he was saying.  Perhaps they were resuming the navigation lessons, although Sousuke thought Nagisa was likely using Ryugazaki as an excuse to be in a nice, comfortable cabin instead of doing real work on deck.  Sighing, Sousuke resumed writing.  
  
“One… two…three…”  
  
This time, Nagisa was the one counting.  Sousuke set the quill down again and dropped his fist to the table.  What were they counting that took twenty seconds?  He glanced at the cannon he shared his cabin with, and remembered the pistol fire he had heard above deck yesterday.  Rin said he had been giving Ryugazaki shooting lessons.  Twenty seconds:  Ryugazaki was practicing reloading.  Although he needed it, practice wouldn’t be enough to get Ryugazaki through another gunfight.  It took guts and survival instincts, and a man either had it or he didn’t.    
  
Sousuke believed Ryugazaki fell into the didn’t have it category.  Although, Ryugazaki did surprise him at the inquiry; he thought the Sailing Master would have been too afraid of him to speak up.  It was almost enough to make Sousuke respect him a little.  Almost.  Mostly, he still wanted to punch him.  
  
With an explosive sigh, he pushed the chair back from the table and stood up.  He felt the need for physical activity.  Since he had been confined to his quarters, he wasn’t wearing boots or a jacket.  Unbuttoning the neck of his shirt, he pulled it over his head and tossed it over the back of his chair, then peeled off his breeches as well, so he was bare-chested, wearing only his smallclothes, which came to his knees.  He twisted his torso and stretched his arms, doing a test roll with his right shoulder.  It wasn’t quite as bad today, and he had rested it all day yesterday.  
  
Sousuke dropped to the floor, straightening his long body, resting on his chest and toes, palms to the ground.  Tightening his stomach, he took a breath and levered his body up, exhaling.  He did one set of five push ups slowly, to warm up the muscles, then picked up speed.  The tension left his body as the thoughts emptied out of his head and he just focused on the movement of his muscles, holding his body level, measuring his breathing.  Drops of sweat darkened the wooden plank underneath him, and he started to feel the strain in his arms, but he kept pushing.    
  
He was at fifty when the strain turned to pain in his right shoulder and his arm buckled.    
  
Grunting, he made himself fall on his left side and roll over onto his back.  He lay there for a moment, breathing heavily, feeling the sweat cool on his body.  Rin would be pissed if he knew he had pushed himself when the injury was acting up.  The thought of Rin made him smile.  His lover had been so sexy when he had tried to persuade Sousuke with his body.  Sousuke had been planning on apologizing to Ryugazaki all along; there was no way he would permit Rin to traipse around Port Royal unescorted.  Sousuke had just been unable to stop himself from defying Tachibana.  
  
It wasn’t that he thought Tachibana was a bad captain.  He was maybe too soft, which could be perceived as weakness, but he was fair, which was more than could be said for some of the bastards Sousuke had served under.  It was because Rin loved him, and even though Sousuke knew it was a brotherly love, it was still a part of Rin’s heart that Sousuke himself could never have.  
  
Turning his head towards the desk, Sousuke realized the quill had fallen to the floor when he had stood up.  Reaching out with his left hand, he plucked it off the boards and held it up over his face.  It was the quill Rin had snatched out of his hand.  The shaft had bent at the top, and sections of the vane had split so it looked ragged, but it still worked.    
  
Sousuke brushed the feather across his lips as he contemplated what he was going to do to Rin when they were finally alone in Port Royal.

 

* * *

  
Rin gestured for the next crewman to step forward, the quill waving in his hand.  It was towards the end of the Afternoon watch, and a table had been carried up to the main deck with a chair and set up near the ladder down to the lower deck.  Tomorrow they would arrive at Port Royal, so Rin was doing the pay-outs from the booty taken in the raid while they dispensed the second half of the daily half pint rum ration.  Surprisingly, Haruka was scooping out the rum from a barrel beside him.  Usually, one of the cook’s mates performed this chore.  Rin felt Makoto’s hand in this; probably an attempt to integrate Haruka with the crew and spend more time with Rin.  
  
The men were in high spirits, loud and rowdy, and Rin missed the solid, quiet presence of Sousuke by his side, who could silence them with a frown or a few barked words.  They obeyed when Seijuro shouted at them, but the noise was giving Rin a headache.  Kisumi sauntered up to the table, leaning on it with his right hand, hip thrust out.  Seijuro hit the inside of Kisumi’s elbow with the handle end of the cannon rammer he was holding, making the pink-haired crewman nearly fall over sideways.  Kisumi straightened with a pout, rubbing his arm.  
  
Dipping the quill in the ink well, Rin skimmed the crew roster in his log book, stopping at Shingino, Kisumi.  There was a cross next to his name signaling he had been on the raiding party and was thus entitled to an extra share.  On the Swiftsure, the Captain received ten shares, the Quartermaster eight, the Boatswain six, and all the other officers five shares.  The crewmen received one share, with raiding party members receiving an extra half share.  The take for a crewman from a good raid was more than double what a captain in the Royal Navy made in a year.  There was a great deal of competition for joining raiding parties, but Rin and Makoto only selected the best among the men.  
  
“One hundred and fifty silver pieces of eight,” Rin said, pushing a leather pouch across the table.  
  
He turned the book around and handed the quill to Kisumi.  
  
“Make your mark here,” Rin instructed.  
  
Kisumi twirled the quill in his fingers and smiled, his purple eyes giving Rin a suggestive look that would have made Sousuke break his nose.  
  
“I think I should get an extra share for guarding the Sailing Master,” Kisumi purred.  
  
“Or,” Rin’s eyebrow rose.  “You could get a deduction for harassing the Sailing Master.”  
  
Sousuke didn’t miss much, and he had already told Rin what happened between Kisumi and Rei on the longboat.  
  
“One hundred and fifty it is, then,” Kisumi said, snatching the pouch and making an ‘X’ next to his name.  
  
“Next!” Seijuro shouted, making Rin wince.  
  
Turning the book back around, Rin glanced over at Haruka and watched Kisumi offer his cup, wondering if he was going to try anything, and how the quiet cook would handle it.  Haruka ladled rum into the cup and held it back out.  
  
“Where have you been hiding?” Kisumi flirted.  “You’re pretty.”  
  
Blank-faced, Haruka let the full cup fall to the deck.  
  
“Hey!” Kisumi protested, but Haruka just looked away, appearing bored.  
  
Rin smothered a laugh with the back of his hand.  Apparently, the cook could handle himself just fine.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the First Dog Watch, which was supper for the crew, and a cheer went up from the men.

 

* * *

  
Sousuke looked up as the bell rang.  After wiping down, he had gotten re-dressed, and now he pulled his jacket off the peg by the shaving mirror.  Although he was confined to quarters, he wanted to be properly dressed when Aiichiro brought him his meal.  
  
The door to his cabin opened, with his jacket half on.  Frowning, Sousuke turned around to reprimand the cabin boy for entering without knocking, simultaneously shrugging his shoulders to lift his jacket up into place.  Pain shot through his right shoulder, making him wince.  It wasn’t Aiichiro in the doorway, it was Rin.  The crimson eye narrowed, flicking to his shoulder.  Damn it.  
  
“Your share of the booty,” Rin said, tossing a leather pouch at him.  
  
Automatically, Sousuke reached out to catch it with his right hand.  He briefly grasped it, and the shock of pain made him open his fingers and release it.  The pouch fell with a loud jingle, the top opening and silver pieces of eight spilling out onto the boards.  One coin rolled on its side across the wood until it bumped against Rin’s foot, then it fell over.  Bending down, Rin picked it up, then walked over to the pouch and squatted down, picking up the rest of the silver coins.  He tied off the pouch and tossed it onto the desk with a jangling thud.  
  
“So, how long has your shoulder been bad?” Rin asked.  
  
Sousuke sighed, running his left hand through his hair.  It was pointless to lie about it now; it would just prolong the argument.  
  
“Since the beach,” Sousuke answered.  
  
“The beach?”  Rin repeated angrily, shoving at Sousuke’s chest with his palm.  “You should have told me.  Goro-”  
  
“Can’t do anything about it,” Sousuke interrupted.  “We already know that.”  
  
“Still,” Rin muttered, frowning.  
  
Even though the door was open, Sousuke risked wrapping his left arm around Rin’s shoulders and pulling him against his chest for a quick hug.  
  
“Next time I’ll tell you,” Sousuke whispered against Rin’s hair before releasing him.  
  
“You better,” Rin said sharply, but his body posture was already softening, and he brushed his hand against Sousuke’s waist under the jacket.  
  
The small gesture filled Sousuke with yearning, and he wished they were already in Port Royal, Rin wrapped in his arms.  
  
“Come on,” Rin said, walking back towards the door.  “It’s time for the apology.”  
  
The mischievous grin Rin threw over his shoulder indicated he believed he had won in persuading Sousuke to apologize to Ryugazaki.  Buttoning up his jacket, Sousuke followed him out of the cabin, appreciatively eyeing Rin’s sexy little ass.

 

* * *

  
Rei was trying to roll up and put away the Frederik de Wit maps in his cabin before supper, but Nagsa kept unrolling them and asking questions.  Nagisa currently had the celestial map.  
  
“Er - Rei,” Nagisa said, tilting his head as he looked at the map.  “Is that snake coming out of that man’s ass?”  
  
“Certainly not!” Rei insisted, snatching the map back.  “That’s Serpentarius.  His body divides the snake constellation Serpens in half, into Serpens Caput and Serpens Cauda.  He is grasping the snake.”  
  
“Is that what you call it?” Nagisa snickered.  
  
Flushing, Rei pushed up his glasses and straightened his shoulders.  
  
“Nagisa, I realize the serpent may be somewhat suggestive in representing a part of the male anatomy,” Rei ignored Nagisa’s laughter.  “But please be respectful of the artist.”  
  
There was a knock on the cabin door.  
  
“You may enter,” Rei called out with relief.  
  
The door opened, and to his surprise, Master Sousuke’s broad frame filled the doorway, Rin standing behind him.  
  
“Ah, uh, Master Sousuke, please come in,” Rei said.  
  
Master Sousuke took one long stride inside the cabin, leaving just enough room for Rin to slip in beside him.  
  
“What brings you-” Rei began asking.  
  
“This will go smoother if you don’t speak,” Master Sousuke interrupted, frowning.  
  
Rei’s mouth snapped shut as he looked into the droopy teal eyes, Nagisa moving in close by his left side.  He braced himself for whatever recrimination or chastisement might come from the Boatswain.  After all, due to Rei’s misinterpretation of the situation, Master Sousuke had been formally reprimanded by the captain and confined to quarters.  
  
“I apologize,” Sousuke said flatly.  
  
Taken aback, Rei blinked as he processed the two words.  
  
“Oh,” Rei said.  “No.  I was partly to blame for this situation as well.”  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Rei saw Rin slicing his hand through the air repeatedly.  
  
“Ah, I mean, I…” Rei drifted off.  
  
Rin’s gesturing had become more violent, and he was now mouthing the word “stop” repeatedly.  Sousuke’s head turned toward Rin, who abruptly stopped gesturing, dropping his fists to his hips.  
  
“Do you accept Sousuke’s apology, Rei?” Rin asked.  
  
“Of course,” Rei responded.  
  
“Then, we’re done,” Rin said, tugging Sousuke around and pushing him back through the door.  
  
When Sousuke had moved out of sight, and they heard the sound of his cabin door shutting, Rin turned back and winked at him.  Then, he looked down, and pointed to the map still in Rei’s right hand.  
  
“What’s that?” Rin asked.  
  
“A picture of a man with a snake coming out of his ass,” Nagisa said.  
  
Giving Nagisa a stern look, Rei unrolled the map and held it up in front of Rin.  
  
“It’s a celestial map,” Rei said.  
  
Reaching out, Rin lightly traced the front of it, and a wistful expression came over his face.  
  
“It’s the scorpion,” Rin said softly.  His gaze rose to meet Rei’s.  “Will you sell this map to me?” he asked.  
  
Rei was surprised.  He had no idea the Quartermaster was interested in cartography.  He had only purchased the celestial map because it was a Frederik de Wit and it was pretty.  It didn’t have practical value as a navigational chart to him and he was more than willing to give it to the Quartermaster in the interest of supporting their budding friendship.  Rei could always purchase another copy to complete his collection.  
  
“No,” Rei said.  “But I will give it to you.”  
  
Rolling it up, he handed it to the surprised Rin.  
  
“Consider it a token of my gratitude for the shooting lessons yesterday,” Rei added, afraid the other man might not be willing to accept a gift without a reason.  
  
“Thank you,” Rin said, and flashed him a dazzling smile.  
  
The smile wiped away all frown lines, all the tightness in Rin’s face from irritation and fatigue, and even with the eye patch and scar, it transformed him.  Rei realized he was actually very handsome, beautiful even.  
  
“You are quite welcome,” Rei replied as Rin turned and left.

 

* * *

  
Carrying the rolled up map, Rin left the Wardroom and walked to the galley.  He took a step back at the organized chaos as cook’s mates went in and out taking food for the crew’s mess.  He stood for a moment at the threshold, then spotted Haruka standing calmly at the table, organizing a dinner tray.  There was a second tray with a mug and a plate of hard tack.  Approaching the table, Rin watched the meticulous care Haruka was taking with the tray that had to be for Makoto, the way he folded the napkin and arranged the food.  Then he placed a shell on the tray.  He remembered seeing similar shells on the shelf by the window in Makoto’s cabin.  
  
Rin suddenly realized Haruka wasn’t a threat to Makoto at all.  Smiling to himself, he wondered if Makoto realized their cook was in love with him.  
  
Clearing his throat, Rin stepped up to the table.  Haruka’s blue eyes looked up at him.  
  
“I was wondering,” Rin began.  “If you could do me a favor.”  
  
He paused, unsure how to ask.  Haruka waited patiently for him to speak.  
  
“Sousuke, he has an old injury here,” Rin said, touching his right shoulder.  “It hurts him sometimes, when the weather’s harsh or he abuses it…”  
  
Rin stopped talking as Haruka turned away and walked over to one of the shelves lining the walls.  He thought it was the cook’s way of dismissing him, the way he had looked away from Kisumi, and felt a pang of disappointment.  He thought Haruka had accepted his apology, and if there was even a chance the cook’s medicine could ease Sousuke’s pain the way it helped Makoto, he wanted to try it.  
  
Haruka walked back to the table, carrying a small jar, which he set on the tray with the hardtack.  
  
“I will take the tray to Sousuke,” Haru said.  “And explain how to use the ointment.”  
  
Feeling a surge of relief, Rin reached across the table and clasped the other man’s shoulder.  
  
“Thank you, Haru,” he said, using Nagisa’s nickname without thinking about it.  
  
Haru nodded and went back to preparing Makoto’s tray.  Smiling, Rin left the galley to safely deposit his new treasure, the celestial map, in his cabin before joining the others for supper.

 

* * *

  
From the noise outside in the Wardroom, Sousuke inferred the officers were gathering for supper.  He hadn’t considered exclusion from the officer meals a true punishment at first, because he rarely participated in the conversations and they were generally noisy affairs because of Nagisa and Momo.    
  
However, he hadn’t realized how it relaxed him to spend time with men who had similar pressures from their positions on the ship, listening to them recount the events of their day.  More than hearing dry updates from ship logs, it made him feel more secure when Goro talked about his repairs on the Swiftsure, the ship he had maintained for more than twenty years.  The seasoned sailor also had sound advice on many topics.  From Seijuro’s passionate, booming recounting of his tasks, Sousuke knew no cannon would ever misfire, and that the powder they used for their flintlocks on raids would serve them well.  Even though his stories were exaggerated to the point of being ridiculous, Nagisa made him smile, and more importantly, provoked laughter from Rin.  
  
He definitely missed the pleasure of sharing meals with Rin; sitting side-by-side, arms and hands brushing, thighs and knees pressed together under the table.  When Rin tied his hair up for dinner, there was this spot on the exposed nape of his neck, where the red strands that were too short to be caught up curled, that Sousuke loved to look at.  
  
There was a knock at the cabin door, dislodging Sousuke from his thoughts.  
  
“Enter,” he called out without turning around.  
  
He sighed.  The hardtack wasn’t any great hardship; he had served on ships where that was standard fare for the crew, but he could really use rum to take the edge off his pain.  
  
He leaned back as Aiichiro set the tray in front of him, and instantly realized it wasn’t the cabin boy.  Surprised, he looked up into the calm face of Cook Haruka, then back down at the tray, which was different from his other meals.  There was a wedge of lemon in his water, thick slabs of cheese in the hard tack, a piece of honeycomb and a small glass jar.  
  
Sousuke was instantly suspicious.  He looked back up at the cook with narrowed eyes.  Did Haruka think if he did special favors for him, Sousuke would put in a good word for him with Rin?  The last time he had seen the two of them together, Rin was shaking him like a rag doll.  
  
“I don’t need any favors,” Sousuke said.  
  
“It is not a favor, it is a meal,” Haruka said, sounding mildly irritated.  
  
Reaching down, the cook picked up the small jar and took off the lid, tilting it so Sousuke could see the yellow-green gel inside.  It smelled like seaweed, and his nose wrinkled in distaste.  
  
“Rub this into your shoulder twice a day,” Haruka instructed.  “Do not ingest it or get it in your eyes.”  
  
Unconsciously, Sousuke touched his right shoulder as Haruka replaced the lid and set the jar back down on the tray.  The only way he would know about Sousuke’s injury would be if Rin or Goro told him, and Sousuke didn’t think Goro would get into his business.  So Rin had gone from being angry and suspicious of Haruka to asking him for medicine.  He must have apologized to the cook, then, and apologies weren’t any easier for his hot-tempered lover than they were for himself.  Sousuke smiled.  He had to think of something special to do for Rin.  
  
Standing, Sousuke offered his hand to the cook.  
  
“Thank you,” Sousuke said.  
  
With a nod, Haruka shook his hand and turned away, walking to the door.  Sousuke looked down at the tray.  Rin probably asked for the ointment, but he wouldn’t have requested specially prepared food when Tachibana had put him on restrictions.  
  
“Cook Haruka,” Sousuke said.  
  
Haruka paused, hand on the latch, and looked back at him over his shoulder.  
  
“Why did you prepare the food this way?” Sousuke asked.  
  
The unreadable blue eyes held his for so long, Sousuke thought the other man wasn’t going to answer him.  
  
“Because your actions were out of love,” Haruka replied.

 

* * *

  
Nagisa was amusing himself by unobtrusively maneuvering around the Wardroom to be in Aiichiro’s way as he and Momo set the table, when Haru came in carrying a tray.  Surprised, he watched him take the tray into Sousuke’s cabin.  Aiichiro had brought Sousuke all his meals previously during the confinement.  Nagisa wandered over closer to the open door, trying to hear over Seijuro’s loud voice.  It wasn’t like he was exactly spying.  He knew Makoto was taking his meals later specifically so Haru would dine with the officers.  He had asked Nagisa’s assistance in encouraging Haru to eat in the Wardroom with them.  So, it was more like doing reconnaissance to fulfill his captain’s orders.    
  
Unfortunately, all he heard was Haru say:  “out of love”, which was tantalizingly provocative and frustratingly without a context.  Hoping to get more insight by seeing the expressions on their faces, Nagisa darted past Haru into the room.  Haru’s expression was as unreadable as always; apparently only Makoto could tell what the cook was thinking.  Sousuke’s was more interesting.  The teal eyes were wide in surprise, although he quickly recovered when he saw Nagisa.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Nagisa pulled out a candy and dropped it onto Sousuke’s dinner tray.  
  
“A treat for apologizing to Rei,” Nagisa said with a big smile.  
  
The teal eyes narrowed and an eyebrow went up.  Determined to get a better expression out of the stoic Boatswain, Nagisa leaned in close.  
  
“You don’t have to worry about Rei,” Nagisa whispered.  “He’s mine.”  
  
Straightening, Nagisa winked at him, and there was the expression he was looking for and could remember later when he needed a smile.  Teal eyes wide, mouth open slightly.  Nagisa was aware he had just outed himself, but he didn’t care.  He didn’t flaunt his sexual preference like Kisumi, but he also didn’t go to any great lengths to hide it.  Also, now hopefully jealous Sousuke would ease up on Rei, if he understood he didn’t have any romantic designs for Rin.  
  
Laughing, Nagisa went to the door and took Haru by the arm, leading him to the table, where the others had already started on the soup.  
  
“You can sit with me and Rei, Haru,” Nagisa said, guiding him to a chair on the left side of the table.  
  
“Good to have you breaking bread with us, lad,” Goro said, slapping Haru hard enough on the back to almost knock him face-first into the soup.  
  
“Hey, Haru,” Nagisa said.  “Rei gave Rin a picture of a man with a snake coming out of his ass.”  
  
Goro sprayed soup over the table and Seijuro choked on his rum.  
  
“He did not!” Rin denied, face turning red.  
  
“Nagisa!” Rei exclaimed at the same time.  “It was a celestial map,” he said to Haru.  
  
“I like the Crab,” Haru said, sipping his soup.    
  
Confused, Nagisa stirred his spoon through his soup and tasted it.  What was Haru talking about?  It was potato soup.  There wasn’t any crab in it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Thirteen...
> 
> The Swiftsure arrives at Port Royal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swiftsure arrives at Port Royal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a bit of historical fudging... Although the telescope had already been invented, it wasn't being mass-produced or readily available for the average person to purchase. Several mathematicians had figured out the calculations to create clear, large, images, but the skill/technology didn't exist to make the lenses. So, to compensate, telescopes were long. REALLY long. Too long to hold by hand. They were used in observatories. What was commonly used were spyglasses, which had many flaws and not nearly the magnification of telescopes. But, I really wanted the Swiftsure to have a telescope. So, it turns out, Rei is smart enough to make one. :)

_Port Royal_  
  
  
Holding onto the edge of the bed, Makoto leaned back slightly and pushed his right foot into the boot.  Aiichiro, who was kneeling on the floor in front of him, quickly pulled it on, then rested Makoto’s foot on his thigh to fasten the buckle.  The door to Makoto’s cabin swung open so hard, it slammed against the wood paneling, making Makoto wince.  Rin stomped in, followed more sedately by Goro, who gave Makoto a sympathetic smile and shake of his head.  
  
“What the hell are you doing, you idiot?” Rin demanded.  
  
“Captain Makoto told me to help him dress,” Aiichiro babbled, almost falling over sideways.  
  
“I believe I am the idiot Master Rin is referring to,” Makoto said, patting the cabin boy on the shoulder.  “Other boot, please.”  
  
Glancing over his shoulder at Rin, Aiichiro nervously helped Makoto pull on the other boot.  Goro moved the door, testing the handle, then bent down to examine the damage to the wall.  He ran his fingers over the wood.  
  
“Damn it, lad,” Goro muttered.  
  
Makoto looked up at Rin, who was standing next to Aiichiro, in front of the window, with his fists on his hips.  The early afternoon light made a halo of fire around his head, which along with his fierce expression, gave him the appearance of an avenging angel.  Makoto smiled.  He was grateful to be so cared for.  
  
“Why are you smiling?” Rin said.  “I’m seriously pissed off at you.”  
  
“I know,” Makoto said.  “But, I am always above deck when the Swiftsure comes into port.”  
  
“You’ve never been fucking shot before,” Rin said.  
  
“That’s true,” Makoto agreed.  “Belt and sword, please,” he said to Aiichiro.  
  
Standing, Aiichiro lifted the belt and sword from where they were hanging on the post at the foot of the bed.  He set the sword down and unbuckled the belt.  As he started to kneel down again, Rin snatched the belt out of his hands.  Makoto looked up at him and waited patiently.  His actions might seem angry and intimidate the cabin boy, but Makoto knew Rin was the one who was frightened.  Goro walked over and stood next to the large round table in the center of room, crossing his arms over his chest.  The Master Carpenter had known all of them since they were boys, and he had witnessed scenes similar to this one dozens of times.  Makoto doubted they could do anything to shock or surprise him.  
  
“Che,” Rin looked away then back at Makoto.  “You’re going to do this no matter what I say, aren’t you?”  
  
Still smiling, Makoto held out his hand for the belt.  Sighing, Rin batted away his hand and knelt down in front of him.  
  
“I’ll do it,” Rin muttered.  
  
It was Rin’s version of an apology.  Makoto raised his arms from his sides and Rin slid the belt around his waist over his coat, buckling it with enough slack for the sword.  
  
“Please don’t hurt yourself,” Rin whispered, too softly for the others to hear.  
  
“I will be fine,” Makoto reassured him, squeezing his arm.  
  
He wondered if Rin would ever stop feeling responsible for his life.  He had never blamed his friend, but Rin had always been harder on himself than anyone else.  
  
“Goro and I will carry you,” Rin said, raising his voice.  “Aiichiro, take a chair and the sword to the Quarterdeck.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Aiichiro said.  
  
The cabin boy retrieved the sword and picked up one of the wooden chairs by the table.  He hesitated, then left when Goro shooed him towards the door.    
  
“Oh, Goro,” Makoto said, pointing to the flat package wrapped in paper and tied with twine on the table.  “That’s a present for your wife.”  
  
Goro picked it up and smiled at him.  
  
“That’s kind of you, lad,” he said.  “What is it?”  
  
“Spanish brocaded velvet,” Makoto answered.  
  
It was part of the booty taken from a Spanish galleon.  He had also set aside some of the rich fabric for his mother.  
  
Tucking the package in the front of his shirt, Goro came over to the bed and kneeled on Makoto’s other side, facing Rin.  He slid his right arm behind Makoto’s knees, and Rin clasped it with his left.  Makoto was familiar with this type of “chair” used to carry wounded men.  Goro ran drills with all of them on how to best transport the injured and how to do field dressings to increase the chance of survival until they could get back onboard the ship.  Leaning forward, Makoto put his arms around both their necks, and they clasped their other arms behind his shoulders.  
  
“One, two, three,” Goro said.  
  
On the count of three, Goro and Rin stood, and Makoto gripped their shoulders as he was lifted and held his torso erect to make it easier for them.  He felt a painful pull in his side, but was careful not to let his expression change, since Rin was watching him so closely.  The pain would be manageable, and he could rest after they were safely anchored.  They crossed the room like a three-headed crab, Makoto ducking as they went through the door.    
  
The cat jumped down from the padded bench and ran across the room, mewing loudly.  
  
“Stay here, sweetheart,“ Makoto said.  
  
She sat, tail wrapping around her front legs, watching him pitifully until Goro pulled the door shut with his foot.  They moved sideways down the hall until they reached the ladder, then Goro and Rin released Makoto’s knees so he could stand and lean against the wall.  
  
“It’ll have to be a shoulder carry on the ladder, lad,” Goro said.  
  
Makoto knew Goro, with Seijuro’s assistance, had carried him down the ladder that way when he’d been half unconscious.  He couldn’t allow the crew to see him that way now; it was bad enough he had been out of sight for so long.  He shook his head, even though he knew they were both going to oppose him.  
  
“I’ll climb the ladder,” Makoto said, pushing off the wall.  
  
“Like hell you will,” Rin said, stepping forward and pressing a hand to his chest.  
  
“Lad,” Goro said gently, brown eyes concerned.  “It’s only been three and half days since you were shot.”  
  
“It needs to be done this way,” Makoto said firmly, squeezing Rin’s hand before removing it.  
  
Makoto moved towards the ladder.  
  
“Let me go up first,” Goro said with a sigh.  “I can help pull you up at the companionway.  Try to only use your right arm.”  
  
Makoto nodded, and Goro quickly scaled the ladder.  Light flooded down from above as he lifted the cover on the upper deck, and Makoto heard the men singing a shanty.  
  
“I’ll be right behind you,” Rin said.  “If it hurts too much, lean back into me to rest.”  
  
Gripping the right side of the ladder, Makoto stepped on the bottom rung.  As soon as he moved to the second rung, Rin stepped on the ladder, pressing against him.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Rin assured him.  “I won’t let you fall.”  
  
Makoto looked down over his left shoulder at Rin’s worried, upturned face.  
  
“I know you won’t,” Makoto responded with a smile.  
  
It was slow going, climbing one rung at a time, but he made it to the top, where Goro was squatting and reaching down to help him up.  Makoto’s whole left side was throbbing, with jabs of sharp, hot pain, and sweat was beaded on his upper lip from the strain.  As he climbed out and stood on the main deck, he wiped off the sweat with the back of his hand.  Despite the pain, he took a deep breath of the fresh air, closing his eyes as the breeze ruffled through his hair.  It felt good to be on the deck of his ship again.  
  
Rin popped up through the companionway and immediately pressed against his right side, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
  
“I assume you’re going to insist on walking up the stairs to the Quarterdeck?” Rin murmured in his ear.  
  
Makoto nodded, looking up.  Aiichiro was standing at the Quarterdeck rail, holding his sword as he watched them nervously.  It seemed very far away.  Seijuro, Rei and Nagisa moved to the rail, looking down at him.  Nagisa started to come down the stairs, but Rin waved him back.  Seijuro blew Sousuke’s whistle.  
  
“Captain on deck!” the Master Gunner boomed.  
  
Slowly, Makoto walked to the stairs, Rin bracing him on the right side, Goro close behind them.  As they passed, crewmen would pause in their duties and salute with a “captain” or “sir”.  When they reached the stairs, Makoto gripped the rail with his left hand, to try to take some of his weight off Rin, but his friend’s hold around his waist tightened.  The shallow steps were easier to manage than the ladder, and at the small platform where they turned halfway up, Nagisa ran down, unable to restrain himself any longer.  He took Makoto’s arm and the three of them went up the rest of the way together.    
  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Nagisa whispered as they reached the top.  
  
“How could I not be?”  Makoto smiled down into his wide magenta eyes.  “I’m with you two.”  
  
“Mako!” Nagisa said, squeezing him and burying his face in his side.  
  
Makoto couldn’t contain the grunt of pain, and Rin reached around to swat Nagisa on the head.  
  
“Dumbass!” Rin hissed.  
  
“Nagisa!  Careful!” Goro said at the same time from behind.  
  
“Sorry!” Nagisa exclaimed, pulling back so suddenly, Makoto lost his balance.  
  
A hand shot out and gripped his left upper arm.  Surprised, Makoto looked down at the purple sleeve, then up at Rei.  The light reflected off the Sailing Master’s eyeglasses and the spyglass he was holding in his other hand.  
  
“It’s good to see you on deck, Captain Makoto,” Rei said.  “May I walk with you, sir?”  
  
“Thank you, Master Rei,” Makoto said, smiling at Rei’s formal tone.  
  
Rei neatly pivoted around, still holding his arm, and Makoto walked the rest of the way to his chair between the Sailing Master and Rin.  Aiichiro placed his sword in his belt, and Makoto turned around, gripping the arms of the chair.  It took concentration to lower himself instead of just collapsing into the chair when he took his seat.  
  
He squinted out at the shoreline past the rail.  He realized too late he had forgotten his hat and spyglass, and it was a clear, sunny day.  
  
“May I borrow your glass, Master Rei?” Makoto asked.  
  
“Certainly, sir,” Rei said, handing over his spyglass.  
  
The instrument was heavier than expected, and Makoto hefted it in his hand as he examined it.  Closed, it was about ten inches, the outer tube made of mahogany, the eyepiece brass, and the recessed circle around the eyehole was covered in leather.  He pulled gently, and the spyglass slid open smoothly, extending to twice its length, revealing the brass inner tube.  The maker’s mark, a small butterfly, was etched on the brass eyepiece with the words in elegant scrolled writing:  _Ryugazaki & Son, London, “Beautiful Vision”_.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Makoto looked up at Rei, who blushed.  
  
“My father is a spectacle maker,” Rei said, pushing up his glasses.  “He constructed it for me from a design I came up with after reading James Gregory’s Optica Promota.  It has two concave mirrors inside.  This design helps correct aberrations in color and focal points due to the shape of the objective lens,” Rei explained.  
  
Makoto didn’t understand everything Rei had just said, but he was immensely curious.  Slowly, he raised the spyglass to his eye and peered through.  Makoto gasped.  The field of vision was larger and sharper than any spyglass he had ever looked though.  
  
“The rainbow around the edges isn’t there,” Makoto noted.  
  
“The color aberration, as I explained,” Rei said.  
  
“Astounding,” Makoto murmured.  
  
He would have to discuss purchasing additional copies of this spyglass from Rei’s father; they would be invaluable on raids.  The skills of a Sailing Master were valuable on any ship, but Rei was proving to have hidden talents that made him an even greater asset to his team of officers.  Rin tapped on his arm, and Makoto handed over the spyglass to him.  Rin’s reaction was similar to his.  
  
“Incredible,” Rin said, scanning the skyline around them.  “With this, we wouldn’t just see a ship, we would be able to count the masts and cannons.”  
  
“That would be a huge tactical advantage,” Seijuro commented.  
  
“Speaking of tactics,” Rin said, focusing the spyglass on Port Royal, “Morgan’s finished building Fort Carlisle.”  
  
“How many guns?” Makoto asked, looking towards the port with his hand shading his eyes, although they were too far away for him to distinguish such details.  
  
“Fourteen mounted, that I can see,” Rin said.  
  
“Captain Henry Morgan?” Rei sounded nervous.  “Isn’t he a pirate?”  
  
“He’s the Lieutenant Governor of Jamaica,” Makoto replied.  
  
“Depends on what day of the week you ask our Merry Monarch,” Rin snorted, using Charles the Second’s nickname.  
  
 _Restless he rolls from whore to whore, a Merry Monarch, scandalous and poor_ , the popular limerick ran through Makoto’s head.  
  
“Whatever his character, Charles is our king,” Makoto reminded them.  “We fly England’s colours and sail with his _letter of marque_.”  
  
Lowering the spyglass, Rin handed it to Seijuro, and looked down at Makoto with a raised eyebrow.  Makoto sighed and nodded acknowledgement.  The two of them had several private conversations on this topic preparing for the last raid.  Morgan had been brought up on charges by the crown for violating a treaty he hadn’t known about when he attacked Panama City, then was subsequently knighted and given the post in Jamaica by their contrary king when the treaty fell apart.  Charles’ treatment of Morgan was of concern to all English privateers.  After all, the piece of paper locked up in Makoto’s cabin was the only thing that kept them from being hung as pirates if they were captured on a raid.  
  
“Let me see,” Nagisa begged, hanging on Seijuro’s arm.  
  
After teasing Nagisa a moment by holding the spyglass over his head, Seijuro let him have it.  
  
“It’s beautiful,” Rei breathed.  
  
They were now close enough to see the island properly, and Makoto had to agree.  Mountains ran down the middle like a giant‘s backbone, rising highest in the east, at Blue Mountain Peak, named after the trailing blue mist on its slopes.  The Great Morass in the southern and western parts of the island consisted of large, coastal plains, crossed by rivers, the central plain contained limestone etched by rain into strange shapes, and tracing the North Coast were pristine beaches.    
  
Makoto knew, from excursions to the island with his father, about the beautiful flowers like the poinsettias and hibiscus.  His father had brought back orchids for his mother, but they had died in the cold English winter.  As a child, Makoto had been frightened by the bamboo groves that rattled like bones, and the banyan trees, which the locals told him were haunted.  The island was also full of exotic birds, many of which were kept in Port Royal, particularly parrots.  
  
Port Royal itself was a narrow, ten mile long peninsula on the southeast coast of Jamaica, forming a natural breakwater for Kingston Harbour.  Built on a submerged coral ridge covered with sand and silt deposited by years of westerly currents, it was sparsely vegetated, save for the mangroves on the harbor side that was home for a small group of crocodiles and nesting colonies of pelicans.  Barren sand prohibited the growing of crops, so all food had to be brought in, and there was a shortage of fresh water.  However, the six fathom drop right next to the beach provided excellent harboring facilities.  
  
The island was populated with plantations and English colonists, but Port Royal was where the wealth flowed, most of it from plunder.  Here, there were merchants peddling to the English, but also in contraband trade, warehouses, numerous taverns and inns, and houses of ill-repute, but there was also a church and school, and, of course, the forts.  
  
“It is beautiful,” Makoto agreed.  He looked up at Rei.  “And dangerous.  Since this is your first time at Port Royal, please do not travel alone.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Nagisa said, grabbing Rei’s arm and returning the spyglass.  “I’ll look out for him.  We’re rooming together at the Sea Rock.”  
  
“We are?” Rei blinked, seeming surprised.  
  
“The Sea Rock is where Sousuke and I will be as well,” Rin said.  “Most of the Swiftsure officers stay there.  Also, the Swinging Lantern tavern is our regular establishment.  You can leave messages at either of those places and it’ll reach me.”  
  
“And, you can always return to the Swiftsure,” Makoto added, seeing Rei‘s excitement was becoming dampened with unease.  “I will be here.”  
  
“Oh,” Rei looked at him with concern.  “Do you require someone to stay behind to assist you?”  
  
Makoto opened his mouth to reply, and Nagisa shook his head violently behind Rei, waving his arms.  Makoto was glad Nagisa had become friends with Rei and wanted to spend the leave with him, but his reaction seemed a bit melodramatic.  
  
“That won’t be necessary,” Makoto said, and Nagisa calmed down.  “Haru will be staying.”  
  
Makoto felt a little thrill inside when he said Haru’s name out loud.  The idea of being able to spend two weeks practically alone with him, without interruptions or the demands of cooking for the officers and crew, made his heart flutter.  
  
“No offense, sir,” Rei said.  “But, will Cook Haruka be able to protect you?”  The Sailing Master straightened his shoulders.  “I have been performing weapon training to become more proficient.”  
  
Rin made a noise, and Makoto glanced at him.  He knew Rin had given Rei shooting lessons, and wondered if the Sailing Master had been that bad.  
  
“Makoto is a fair shot himself,” Rin said, grinning at him.  “Also, a skeleton crew is left behind on guard duty, switching out after the first week.  And, Port Royal will have soldiers posted on the dock.”  
  
“Thank you for your concern,” Makoto said, patting Rei’s arm.    
  
“We’re entering the inner harbor,” Seijuro announced.  
  
Makoto looked up and saw the docks and the white sails of other ships, most of them flying the King’s Colours like they were, but a few were missing ensigns, which was worrisome.  Being at sea meant not being privy to the most current events and politics, and in the Caribbean, the political climate was always turbulent.  Coming to port wasn’t just about re-supplying, selling booty and shore leave; it was also about gathering intelligence.  
  
“Seijuro, please bring us in to port and drop anchor,” Makoto said.  “Nagisa, prepare for mooring.”  
  
“Aye,” they both replied, Nagisa with a wink.  
  
Nagisa went down the stairs to the main deck to stand at the capstan aft of the mainmast, directing men in measuring out cable across the deck.  Seijuro strode over to the quarterdeck rail and blew his whistle.  When there was silence on the deck, he began shouting orders.  
  
“Helm, a-lee!  Ease up the topsails!  Momo!  As soon as the topsails shiver, clue them up!” Seijuro yelled.  
  
The orange head nodded, and the rigger waved his arm to signal understanding.  The ship immediately began slowing down, and drifted stern way when they were less than a ship’s length from the dock.  
  
“Mizen flat aft!  Helm, shift windward!” Seijuro’s confident voice boomed across the deck.  
  
Makoto held his breath.  This was always the most dangerous moment, when speed, wind direction, current, the placement of other ships already moored, all had to be simultaneously calculated to get the Swiftsure in as close as possible without damaging her or the other vessels.  Seijuro waited, watching the dock loom closer while everyone on deck was perfectly silent.  Makoto wondered if he should have released Sousuke sooner from confinement and allowed his Boatswain to bring them in to port.  
  
“Drop anchor!”  Seijuro shouted suddenly.  
  
“Clear, drop anchor!” Nagisa echoed.  
  
Men nimbly danced out of the way as the chain slid across the deck, lest they be pulled along with it.  Helm veered away from the cable to give the anchor time to settle.  The dock workers waved, indicating their readiness, making several pelicans take flight.  
  
“Stand by the lines!” Nagisa ordered.  
  
Crewmen lined up in preparation to moor.  
  
“Pass one!” Nagisa called out.  
  
“Heave, ho!“ Takuya alerted the men around him and the men on the dock.  
  
The tall crewman tossed the first mooring line over to the dock where one of the waiting men caught and secured it to a post.  
  
“Double up!” Nagisa gave the order for the waiting men to throw their lines.  
  
The additional lines were cast and secured.  Several English soldiers in their red jackets, carrying muskets, made their way down the dock, accompanying a harassed-looking government official who was most likely the Harbor Master coming to collect the fee for the Swiftsure to harbor here and the tax on any goods she had to sell.  
  
“Take in the slack!” Nagisa said.  
  
The men on the capstan slowly walked in a circle gripping the wooden spokes, until the lines rose up dripping out the water and pulled taut.  
  
“Avast heaving!” Nagisa ordered, which signaled the end of mooring.  
  
The Swiftsure had arrived at Port Royal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Fourteen...
> 
> Rin overhears Nagisa plotting something devious for Rei, and Makoto begins to believe his memory loss as a boy may not have been accidental.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin overhears Nagisa plotting something devious for Rei, and Makoto begins to believe his memory loss as a boy may not have been accidental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, forgive me for my few lines of High School French in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the kudos and lovely comments which are very encouraging and greatly appreciated. :)

_Port Royal_  
  
  
Rin peered through the crack in the door at Makoto sitting on the edge of the bed in his cabin, Aiichiro and Haru helping him undress.  Although he was smiling and being friendly, Rin could see the strain in the stiffness of his movements.  Harbor Master Sugimoto probably didn’t realize stoic Makoto was even injured the entire time they were conducting business.  Even though Makoto was being congenial, it took so long to settle and pay the fee and taxes, Rin wanted to rip off the bureaucrat’s goatee.  Then Makoto insisted on staying on the Quarterdeck until the majority of the crew had departed, leaving behind the skeleton guard crew and officers.  
  
By the time Makoto finally allowed Goro and Rin to take him back down to his cabin, he was shaking and sweating.  
  
“He’s awfully pale,” Rin whispered to Goro, who was standing next to him in the hallway.  
  
“He would be, wouldn’t he?” Goro said, pulling the door shut.  “He’ll be fine.”  
  
“Will he?” Rin met Goro’s brown eyes, which warmed in his weathered face.  
  
“Aye, lad,” Goro reassured him.  “He has two weeks to rest now.”  
  
Rin had only been half-teasing Sousuke when he had said he would be too busy with business in Port Royal to return to the Swiftsure.  Now, he had serious reservations about leaving his friend alone on the ship.  Perhaps sensing his unease, Goro clasped his shoulder.  
  
“Makoto is very strong,” Goro said.  
  
Rin smiled.  
  
“That’s true,” he agreed.  
  
Besides Sousuke, Makoto was the strongest man he knew, even though they were strong in different ways.  Rin also knew Goro wouldn’t bullshit him.  The Master Carpenter didn’t pull his punches, even when they were kids.  When Makoto was missing, Goro was the only adult who hadn’t told him everything would be alright.  
  
“Haru will take care of him,” Goro said.  
  
Releasing Rin’s shoulder, Goro turned and started walking down the hallway.  
  
“What do you think about Haru?” Rin asked, following him.  
  
Goro hesitated at the ladder, tugging at his earring.  
  
“He’s odd, for certain,” Goro said slowly.  “But, he has uncanny knowledge of medicine.  And, I believe he genuinely cares for Makoto.”  
  
Goro went down the ladder, and Rin turned around to climb down as well.  Goro’s words mirrored Rin’s own thoughts, except he believed the new cook felt more than just caring concern towards Makoto.  At the door to the Wardroom, Goro turned towards him.  
  
“Oh, you’ll bring the lads over for dinner Sunday?” Goro asked.  
  
“Of course,” Rin grinned.  “We wouldn’t miss one of Miho’s home-cooked meals.”  
  
“Good,” Goro smiled and went inside, heading to his cabin.  
  
Rin went to Seijuro’s cabin to retrieve Sousuke’s whistle, and the door was open.  Seijuro, Momo and Nagisa were inside, talking.  
  
“It probably _is_ bad luck,” Seijuro said.  
  
“If he doesn’t want her, can I have her?” Momo asked.  
  
Seijuro and Nagisa both hit him, then looked back at the doorway as Rin entered.  Nagisa was wearing his wide-eyed, “nothing going on here” face, and the brothers had their woman fever expressions.  Rin was very sure he did not want to know what the threesome were plotting for shore leave.  
  
“Just here for the whistle,” Rin said, making his lack of interest in their plans clear so they wouldn’t feel compelled to lie or confess.  
  
Seijuro lifted the whistle over his head and tossed it to Rin, who caught it neatly.  
  
“Here, and glad to be rid of it,” Seijuro said.  
  
“Thanks for filling in,” Rin said with a half wave and left.  
  
He turned right to go to his own cabin and pick up the canvas bag he had packed earlier.  The trio behind him started talking again in loud whispers.  
  
“So, you’ll back me up, then?” Nagisa asked.  
  
The brothers enthusiastically agreed.  Rin hoped whatever Nagisa was planning wouldn’t involve him having to bribe a guard at the jail.  Again.  Kicking open his door, Rin leaned in to scoop up his bag, and strode across the room to Sousuke’s cabin.  He opened Sousuke’s door without knocking.  Sousuke was standing at his desk, wearing black breeches and boots, a white shirt and one of his older, plain teal jackets.  He was tying off a full canvas bag propped up in the chair.  He looked up when Rin entered.  Rin hesitated, then tossed him the whistle.  Sousuke caught it smoothly right-handed, seemingly without pain.  Rin’s eyebrows went up.  
  
“The ointment works,” Sousuke said, putting the whistle in his bag.  
  
As if to prove his point, Sousuke slung the bag over his right shoulder without so much as a wince.  Rin grinned, happy to see Sousuke moving without pain.  He was definitely going to have to buy Haru a present, for the ointment and for looking after Makoto.  
  
“I won’t have to go easy on you, then,” Rin teased.  
  
Sousuke snorted.  
  
“Ready?” he asked.  
  
The question was casual, but the heat in Sousuke’s teal eyes gave it a double meaning.  Rin felt his body quicken in response, but they had the meet up at the Swinging Lantern for the traditional toast, then he had to see the ship builder about the longboats.  Damn it.  Well, he wasn’t going to be the only one suffering.  Deciding it was safe since the trio was still in Seijuro’s room, he turned around with an extra swing in his hips and gave Sousuke a sexy look over his shoulder.  
  
“I’m ready,” Rin purred.  
  
Sousuke responded by moving his eyes so slowly over Rin’s body, it was like being touched.  He felt himself get hard.  Frowning, Rin walked out the door.  
  
“You piss me off,” Rin muttered when Sousuke stepped up behind him.  
  
“That’s not the only thing I do to you,” Sousuke murmured, running a finger down his spine and squeezing his butt.  
  
“Ass,” Rin whispered when his balls tightened.  
  
“Hey!”  Nagisa waved as they emptied out of Seijuro’s cabin.  “Let’s walk to the Swinging Lantern together.  Reiiiii!” he called out.  
  
Rei came out of his cabin carrying a leather case instead of a canvas bag like the others, wearing a richly embroidered purple jacket with a jeweled butterfly pin, and a hat that was the definition of ridiculous.  Rin burst out laughing, and had to lean against Sousuke for support.  Flushing, Rei looked down at himself, then back up again.  
  
“Is my attire inappropriate?” he asked.  “I chose each item with care to best represent the Swiftsure in a positive manner.”  
  
Wiping the corners of his eyes, Rin looked at Nagisa.  
  
“I thought you said you would look out for him,” Rin said.  
  
“Uh, Rei,” Nagisa walked up to the Sailing Master and touched the pin.  “Can you change into something… plainer?”  
  
Rei looked as if Nagisa had asked him to turn into a caterpillar.  
  
“Why would I ever choose to be _plain_?” he said the word like it was the foulest one in his vocabulary.  
  
“Because you look like an officer returning from a successful voyage who just got paid,” Rin said.  
  
“But, I am,” Rei replied with a puzzled frown.  
  
“You look like a mark,” Seijuro said loudly.  
  
“Mark?” Rei repeated.  
  
Rin shook his head.  The man was truly a lamb about to walk into a den of wolves.  
  
“A target for thieves,” Sousuke said shortly.  
  
“Oh,” Rei said, then understanding dawned on his face.  “Ah!  I understand.  I shall change.”  
  
He returned to his cabin, shutting the door, and Rin grinned at Nagisa.  
  
“Good luck keeping him unmolested for two weeks,” Rin said.  
  
Seijuro made a loud, choked barking sound and Momo’s burst of laughter was abruptly cut off when his older brother jabbed him hard in the side.  Nagisa’s face turned red.  When he said “unmolested” he had meant by thieves and con men, but it could also have a sexual meaning.  Judging from their reactions, they had latched onto the latter.  Suddenly, Rin knew what they had been planning.  The Swinging Lantern wasn’t just a pub; it had rooms above the bar for the working girls.  These three idiots were going to buy Rei a prostitute.  Rin leaned in close to Sousuke.  
  
“We are leaving right after the toast,” Rin whispered.  
  
“Not a problem,” Sousuke responded.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
When he heard the cabin door close, Makoto sagged forward slightly, alarming Aiichiro, who dropped the jacket he had been carrying to hang up and ran back to him.  The cat, who was rubbing against Haru’s legs, undoubtedly hoping for a treat, darted under the bed.  
  
“I’m alright,” Makoto said with a smile.  “After you put away the jacket, you may go.”  
  
“But, sir…”  Aiichiro hesitated, twisting his hands together, blue eyes concerned.  
  
“You deserve your leave as well,” Makoto insisted.  
  
Slowly, Aiichiro walked back to pick up the jacket, and hung it on the peg next to the dresser.  He glanced back at Makoto, who waved for him to go, and he bowed before leaving the cabin.  Sighing, Makoto closed his eyes.  It had been an extremely tiring day, and he to be so careful not to let any of his fatigue or pain show, especially while Rin was watching him.  He lifted his arms when Haru pulled off his shirt, then closed his eyes and let his head drop forward.  It felt like his bones were made of lead.  At least when he was alone with Haru, he didn’t have to put up a brave front.  
  
Haru made a soft hissing sound, and Makoto knew he had bled through the bandages.  He felt Haru’s fingers gently probing around the bandage in the back, and he grasped his wrist without opening his eyes.  
  
“Later,” he said.  “I’m too tired.”  
  
“Makoto…” Haru protested.  
  
Makoto pulled Haru’s hand around to his lips and kissed it, then opened his eyes and raised his head.  Reaching up, he cupped Haru’s cheek with his other hand.  
  
“Later, I will be the perfect patient, I promise,” Makoto said.  “Will you lay down with me for a while?”  
  
The cobalt blue eyes moved over his face, then Haru nodded.  Smiling, Makoto reclined so he was laying on his right side, back pressed against the hull, still clasping Haru’s hand.  Haru hesitated, looking down at the space Makoto had left on the bed, and he knew why.  Before, they had lain back-to-back as they had on the island; this position was more intimate.  And, even though Haru was wearing a shirt and breeches, Makoto was bare-chested in smallclothes.  Makoto tugged Haru forward a little, finding his shy resistance utterly adorable.  
  
“I only wish to hold you,” Makoto assured him.  
  
Haru’s eyes met his briefly, then he flushed and looked down, but he climbed into the bed, laying on his side facing away.  Makoto wasn’t sure if Haru had decided to trust him, or if he realized Makoto didn’t pose much of an amorous threat in his current physical condition.  Letting go of Haru’s hand, Makoto pulled the quilt up over both of them.  Always ready to snuggle for a nap, the cat jumped up onto the bed.  He stroked her head and she curled up at their feet.  
  
Makoto slid his right arm under Haru’s neck so their heads shared the pillow, then wrapped his left arm over the slim waist under the covers.  When Makoto bent his knees behind Haru’s, the smaller man rolled back into him and their bodies fit together perfectly, from shoulder to foot, as if they were two halves of a whole.    
  
Tightening his grip slightly, Makoto pulled their bodies closer together and nuzzled the silkiness of Haru’s dark hair, closing his eyes and inhaling the spices.  Everything was so good and right:  the smell of him, the feel of him in his arms.  
  
“How could I ever have forgotten you?” Makoto murmured.    
  
Haru’s shoulder lifted slightly, and Makoto felt the other man’s body tense.  
  
“It was not your fault,” Haru mumbled.  
  
Frowning, Makoto rubbed his cheek against Haru’s hair and reached with his left hand to find Haru’s hands clasped tightly together against his chest.  Slowly, he worked the left hand free and laced their fingers together.  He felt the cushion of webbing between the fingers as he rubbed the palm with his thumb.  Some of the tension drained out of Haru’s body.  Makoto believed his loss of memory was a combination of trauma and his head injury.  How could it have been anyone’s fault?  
  
“Haru,” Makoto said softly.  “Tell me about the first time you saw me.”  
  
Haru was silent for a few moments, and Makoto wished he could look into his eyes.  Finally, Haru reached up with his right hand and traced an old scar on the inside of Makoto’s left arm.  
  
“It was the day you got this,” Haru said.  
  
Makoto was completely surprised.  He thought the first time Haru had seen him was the day of the accident, from the ship that had rescued him.  He had gotten the scar a month before then, when he was still in England, at London Port.  
  
“You were sitting on the pier, drawing,” Haru said.  
  
Makoto remembered that day very clearly.  He had felt so grown up, kissing his mother and siblings good-bye, so proud to be sailing with his father, and excited to have his best friends with him on the journey.  Rin and Nagisa had gotten bored waiting on the pier while the ship was being loaded, so they had started a game of chase while Makoto drew the Swiftsure.  He could almost hear their bright laughter, the flashes of red and gold as they darted in between the dock workers and peddlers.  Then suddenly, Nagisa ran in front of a horse pulling a cart, startling it and making it rear up.  Makoto dropped his sketch pad and sprinted towards him, but Rin was there first, pulling the smaller boy out of harm’s way.  The driver yelled at them, and raised his riding crop.  Rin turned to shield Nagisa with his back, but Makoto stepped in front of him, arm raised to block the strike.  The crop caught him across the under part of his forearm, slicing through his jacket sleeve and biting into the skin.  
  
Then Makoto’s father was there, calming down the driver, and Goro was ushering the three of them onto the Swiftsure.  
  
“You were brave, and loyal,” Haru said.  
  
Makoto laughed.  
  
“I was a foolish boy,” he said.  Nuzzling Haru’s hair, he laughed again.  “I’m still a little foolish, sometimes.”  
  
Makoto concentrated, but he couldn’t recall seeing Haru there, a dark-haired, blue-eyed boy, in the crowd.  There had been many distractions for him that day, and the London Port was always packed with people and bustling with activity.  
  
“Were you a cabin boy, or an officer‘s son?” Makoto asked.  “What was the name of your ship?”  
  
“I…”  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
“Yes?” Makoto called out, instead of his usual “enter”.  
  
“We’re heading out,” Goro’s muffled voice came from the other side of the door.  “Do you need anything, lad?”  
  
“No, thank you,” Makoto responded.  
  
“Get some rest then,” Goro said.  
  
“I shall,” Makoto said.  
  
After a moment, Makoto heard footsteps as Goro moved away from the door and went down the hall.  Makoto looked at the latch and wondered if he should lock the door, if for no other reason than to avoid another scene like the one from the other day when Aiichiro had seen Haru in his bed.  Makoto never locked the door because his father had never locked it.  He had been in the cabin with his father when Goro had offered to remove it, but his father had politely declined.  Goro had asked what the point was of having a lock that was never used.  His father had said it was because the men would know he could lock his door, but chose to leave it open.  The unused lock represented trust.  
  
Makoto smiled, deciding to leave the door unlocked.  The two people who entered without knocking had just left the ship anyway.  If all fared well, he should have two weeks of peace and quiet, which he intended to spend reacquainting himself with Haru.  Smiling contentedly, he snuggled into the bed, and because he could, he kissed the back of Haru’s ear, which immediately turned red.  He would also engage in a little gentle wooing.    
  
He yawned.  But, for now he needed sleep.  Closing his eyes, he listened to Haru’s soft breathing lengthen and deepen beneath the creaking of the ship.  As he fell asleep, Makoto thought those two sounds made the sweetest lullaby he’d ever heard.  
  
  
  
 _Makoto and Haru sat cross-legged on coils of rope in the hold of the French frigate they had been passengers on for the past week, sharing hard bread.  Breaking apart the last piece, Makoto gave half to Haru.  It didn’t smell great down here, and it was dark, but at least it was private.  After the isolation of the island, it felt strange to be surrounded by people again, especially strangers._  
  
 _Initially, Makoto had been confused when the ship anchored off the beach and the longboat rowed in, because he thought it had been the rescue ship returning, but Haru was obviously not French.  Although the Captain knew Haru, the boy was not a crew member.  Haru had actually traded various items from the trunk in the hut in exchange for their passage to London Port.  Even stranger, the captain didn’t recognize Makoto, which meant this could not be the ship that had brought them to the island._  
  
 _Makoto’s education had included French, so he could communicate with the crew well enough, but he decided to keep his identity secret to avoid any ransom schemes.  He hardly looked like a captain’s son now anyway.  The time on the island had tanned his skin brown, bleached blonde streaks into his hair and his clothes were barely serviceable.  He had boarded the boat wearing his shirt and breeches._  
  
 _“When we get back to London tomorrow, you can stay at my house,” Makoto said.  “I don’t know if the Swiftsure will have returned to port, but we can take a carriage and my mother will pay for it when we get there.”_  
  
 _The idea of seeing his family again, of hugging his mother and smelling her perfume, and sleeping in his own bed, made him want to laugh out loud.  His happiness dampened when he noticed the other boy’s solemn expression._  
  
 _Haru stopped chewing and set down the bread._  
  
 _“What’s wrong?” Makoto asked._  
  
 _“I cannot go with you,” Haru said._  
  
 _“Why?  My father can write a letter to your family-” Makoto started to reach out to grip Haru’s arm, but he shook it off._  
  
 _“No.  It is impossible,” Haru insisted.  “You must forget about me.”_  
  
 _Makoto looked into the blue eyes and realized Haru was serious.  Panic blossomed in his chest._  
  
 _“No!  How could I ever forget you!” Makoto dropped his bread and grabbed Haru’s shoulders._  
  
 _The other boy stayed calm and picked up the mug of water from the plank between them.  Makoto felt tears prick the backs of his eyes.  He couldn’t lose Haru.  He felt like something terrible would happen if they were separated._  
  
 _“Please,” Makoto begged, leaning forward.  “You have to stay with me, Haru.”_  
  
 _“The first day on the island,” Haru said.  “I had to give you water this way.”_  
  
 _Lifting the mug, Haru took a sip, then leaned forward and touched his lips to Makoto’s.  Startled, Makoto opened his mouth, and automatically swallowed the water that trickled inside.  Haru’s blue eyes shone with tears, and terrible sadness, then they closed and he pressed his forehead to Makoto’s._  
  
 _“Forget,” Haru whispered._  
  
 _Forget.  The word vibrated in Makoto’s head, and he felt dizzy, like he was falling, even though he was sitting still._  
  
  
 _“Garcon!”_  
  
 _Makoto jerked awake.  Somehow, he had fallen asleep sitting on the rope coils in the hold.  One of the French sailors was halfway down the ladder, gesturing for him to come up.  They must have arrived.  Excited, he stood up and jogged over to the ladder, climbing as fast as he could.  On deck, he ran to the rail, and laughed when he saw London Port.  He was nearly home!  The sailor patted him on the shoulder._  
  
 _“Ou est votre ami?” he asked._  
  
 _Makoto frowned.  He didn’t have any friends with him.  The sailor must be mistaken._  
  
 _“Je suis seul,” Makoto responded.  I am alone._  
  
  
Makoto’s eyes snapped open.  It took a moment to orient himself after being immersed in the memory dream.  He was in his bed, back pressed against the hull of the Swiftsure, Haru sleeping in his arms.  He had been having the memory dreams of the missing time from his childhood almost every time he slept since the first day Haru had brought him soup with Nagisa.  
  
Makoto frowned.  That day, Haru had given him the last swallow of wine the same way he had given him water in the dream.  Just before that, they had been talking about the incident, and Makoto had said he lost his memories of that time.  Haru had said something that hadn’t made sense, but Makoto had already been more than half-asleep, and wasn’t sure he had heard it correctly.  
  
 _“No, you did not.  I have been keeping them for you.”_  
  
And today, when Makoto questioned out loud how he could have forgotten about Haru, what had he said?  
  
 _“It was not your fault.”_   
  
He rubbed his cheek against Haru’s hair as he tried to understand what this meant.  Could Haru somehow have taken away his memory, then given it back to him?  Was that even possible?  If that was what had happened, both times, Haru had given him something to drink.  Haru had a knowledge of medicines that surpassed anything Goro was aware of; could he have put a drug that affected memory in the water, then in the wine?  But why?  All of Makoto’s instincts said Haru would never intentionally harm him, and all of his actions had reinforced that up to this point.  He had saved him on the island and was nursing him back to health after being shot.    
  
Why would Haru want Makoto to forget about him?  
  
Makoto hugged Haru tightly to himself.  Whatever the reason, he would not permit it to happen again.  He could not lose Haru for another fifteen years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Fifteen...
> 
> Rei gets in trouble in Port Royal before they walk off the dock, and Nagisa puts his devious plan into action.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei gets in trouble in Port Royal before they walk off the dock, and Nagisa puts his devious plan into action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Since several people have requested it, I've extended my chapter minimum from 10 typed pages to 12, which I feel I can write and still do weekly updates. This chapter ended up being 15.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate all of you so much! <3

Chapter Fifteen  
_Port Royal_  
  
  
It felt like the dock was swaying when Nagisa stepped off the gangplank behind Momo, but he knew it was just from being on a rocking ship for so long, and he’d get his land legs soon.  He was shoved forward as Rei stepped off the gangplank and lurched around.  
  
“Careful, lad,” Goro said, gripping Rei’s arm as he stepped off behind him.  
  
“This is an… interesting phenomenon,” Rei commented, looking down at his boots like he had never seen his own feet before.  
  
Laughing, Nagisa grabbed Rei’s jacket sleeve and pulled him forward, the Sailing Master taking slow, cautious steps.  
  
“It’s okay, Rei,” Nagisa assured him.  “It goes away after a bit.”  
  
“Half of Port Royal is staggering around anyway,” Momo said, laughing.  
  
There was a short whistle, and Nagisa looked up.  Rin and Sousuke were waiting up ahead for them.  Goro raised his hand, and they turned around and started walking with the crowd towards Thames Street, which ran between Fort James and Fort Carlisle.  The Swiftsure officers moved in a group through the noisy confusion, each of them carrying their canvas bags over their shoulders like most of the sailors disembarking.  Just like at the officer meals, they tended to fall into the same positions as they walked, Rin and Sousuke in the lead, Momo on Nagisa’s right with Seijuro’s arm slung over his brother’s shoulder.  Usually, Goro walked on Nagisa’s other side, but today he brought up the rear and Rei was beside him.  Nagisa suspected the older men walked with him and Momo in the middle as a kind of protective barrier; he knew it was a tactic Rin and Makoto employed on raids, keeping the less experienced fighters in the center.  
  
Rei’s head was swiveling in every direction as he tried to see everything.  Nagisa smiled.  He understood the feeling.  The first time he came to Port Royal, it was during the terrible trip when Makoto had been lost.  He and Rin had been taken straight to Goro’s house and stayed there the entire time under Miss Miho’s care.  Captain Tachibana had searched for news of his missing son while he half-heartedly finished his business, but no one knew anything.  However, during the next two years, Makoto, Rin and Nagisa sailed regularly on the Swiftsure during trading trips as they learned their fathers’ businesses, and came frequently to Port Royal.  Although Captain Tachibana tried to protect the boys from the more unsavory aspects, he took them through the markets and fed them exotic fruits.  He would carry Nagisa on his shoulders.  
  
“And she said, oh, dear Sir, please do not wave your lit stick around my tinderbox!” Momo said in falsetto.  
  
Judging from Seijuro’s laughter, Goro’s snort and Momo’s elbow in his ribs, Nagisa realized it was the punch line of a bawdy joke.  Nagisa rolled his eyes at Momo, then glanced over to see Rei’s reaction, which would undoubtedly be precious.  That was when he realized Rei had disappeared.  Nagisa stopped walking, the brothers and Goro stopping with him.  
  
“Rei’s gone,” Nagisa explained when they gave him questioning looks.  
  
Standing on his tip toes, Nagisa scanned the crowd, but he didn’t see a purple jacket anywhere.  He tried not to let concern panic him, but things could go wrong very quickly in Port Royal.  And Rei was such a sweet, silly man.  Nagisa would never forgive himself if he let something happen to him.  
  
“There!”  Seijuro called out, pointing.  “He’s with the Monkey Man.”  
  
Relief flooded through Nagisa when he spotted Rei standing unharmed twenty paces away from them.  Goro whistled.  Rin and Sousuke, who had kept walking, stopped and turned around.  Rin’s raised eyebrows quickly drew down into a frown as he obviously realized their party was short one person.  He directed the frown at Nagisa, who held out his hands in apology.  Goro pointed in the direction Seijuro had indicated, and Rin nodded.  
  
Now they were moving against the current of the crowd, so Seijuro created a path for them as they made their way towards Rei.  The Sailing Master was standing in front of an old man sitting on a crate who looked like he’d been sewn together with pieces of old, rotten canvas. Long, greasy gray hair hung down from under a very weathered hat, and he was hunched inside a heavily patched coat.  The old man had a monkey holding a small tin cup atop a barrel.  Monkey Man.  Nagisa didn’t know his real name.  
  
When Rei saw Nagisa, he turned to him with an amazed smile.  
  
“Nagisa!  Have you seen this remarkable creature?” Rei asked, purple eyes wide behind his glasses.  “It’s a Vervet monkey.”  
  
“Yes,” Nagisa said, unable to resist returning the smile.  
  
The monkey had amber eyes in a dark brown face ruffed with white, his belly white as well while his back was greenish-grey and he had black hands like he was wearing leather gloves.  It might have been cute, except Nagisa knew this particular monkey.  It was a crafty creature.  
  
Nagisa watched Rei pull his coin purse out of his coat pocket, withdraw a silver penny, and set it on the barrel.  The monkey drank a bit of rum out of the tin cup, staggered around like he was drunk, then fell down.  When Rei applauded, the animal jumped up on Rei, wrapping his legs around his waist.  Startled, Rei hesitantly petted the creature, who returned to his owner, climbing into his lap.  Shifting the canvas bag on his shoulder, Rei started to turn away, but Nagisa stopped him.  
  
“You only saw half the trick,” Nagisa told him.  
  
Blinking, Rei turned back around, but the monkey was now grooming itself.  
  
“I don’t understand,” Rei said.  
  
“Where’s your purse?” Nagisa asked.  
  
Rei reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew an empty hand, looking surprised.  Stepping forward, Seijuro slammed his palm down on the barrel, making the monkey screech and chatter at him.  
  
“Easy, lad,” Goro murmured, pulling him back with a hand on his shoulder as several nearby people looked in their direction.  
  
“What, what!” Monkey Man stroked the animal.  “Startling a poor old salt and his dear pet.”  
  
Nagisa saw crimson out of the corner of his eye as Rin and Sousuke arrived, and Rin moved up beside him.  He was glad.  He knew Seijuro and Goro could handle the situation, but Rin and Sousuke had more of a reputation.  No one wanted to fight them.  
  
“Are you swindling a Swiftsure officer?” Rin asked, his voice low and dangerous.  
  
Nagisa glanced over, and Rin was wearing his terrible smile, which was less a smile and more a baring of his pointed teeth.  Standing on his other side, Sousuke’s face was hard as stone.  
  
“Ah, Blood Shark!”  Monkey Man’s milky eyes widened.  “How was meself to know he was a Ghost Raider?”  
  
“You know now,” Rin said.  
  
Pulling out his dagger, Rin started cleaning his nails with the sharp tip.  Hastily, Monkey Man produced Rei’s purse from under his coat and set it on the barrel.  Nagisa picked it up and gave it to Rei, who quickly returned it to his pocket.  Rin flipped the dagger in the air, caught it and tucked it in his belt in one smooth motion.  Putting away the weapon was a signal that this altercation wasn’t going to go any farther, and Nagisa sighed in relief.  He didn’t want to get in a fight and ruin the mood.  The group moved away from Monkey Man, who was muttering to the animal, returning to the main flow of people.  Nagisa held onto Rei’s coat sleeve.  He would not let him wander off again.  
  
“I am a Ghost Raider?” Rei asked him.  
  
“Yes.  It’s a nickname for the Swiftsure crew,” Nagisa said, waving his hand.  “Rei, is all your money in that purse?”  
  
“Yes,” Rei replied.  
  
Momo, Seijuro and Goro all groaned.  Nagisa realized he should have spent some time preparing Rei for surviving in Port Royal instead of just planning how to deflower him.  
  
“How do you carry your money?” Rei asked defensively.  
  
“Boot,” the brothers responded together.  
  
“Hidden pocket my wife sewed inside my jacket,” Goro answered.  
  
Nagisa opened his own jacket, revealing a small leather pouch tied to his belt.  
  
“This is the fake one for cut-purses,” he said.  “It only has a few coins.  The rest is in my boot, my bag, and…”  
  
He tugged at a cord on his belt which disappeared into his trousers.  Rei flushed and pushed up his glasses, looking away.  Nagisa couldn’t resist teasing him.  
  
“I’d definitely feel a pickpocket groping around there,” Nagisa said with a wink.  
  
Rei’s flush deepened, and Momo laughed.  
  
“Not the jewels an average thief is looking for,” Momo said.  
  
Seijuro’s laughter boomed as he threw back his head, and Goro patted Rei on the back.  
  
As they got closer to the Swinging Lantern, Nagisa felt his excitement growing, and it was harder for him to listen to Momo’s chatter.  He kept sneaking looks at Rei, who was now a bit more subdued after the Monkey Man incident.  Now that Nagisa had convinced Momo and Seijuro to assist with the first part of his plan, he was confident he would be able to get Rei to sleep with him.  Of course, the brothers thought that Nagisa was setting up a girl for Rei and not himself, but that didn’t matter.  
  
At first, seducing Rei had been a game.  Nagisa had been curious about the new Sailing Master, and found him attractive, but now that he had spent more time alone with him, he genuinely liked Rei.  He was smart, kind, loyal and funny, although the funny part was usually unintentional.  Nagisa considered Rei a friend.  
  
Rei turned to him, purple eyes wide.  
  
“Nagisa!” he exclaimed.  “That bird was articulating in English!  And the bright plumage was beautiful.”  
  
“It was a parrot,” Nagisa said, smiling.  “They keep one as a pet at the Swinging Lantern.”  
  
“Truly?” Rei seemed very pleased.  “I should very much like to converse with it.”  
  
Nagisa laughed.  Rei’s enthusiasm was adorable.  He wanted to see Rei’s face flushed with passion, to share that excitement of discovery in bed with him.  He just knew Rei would be a wonderful sex partner, once Nagisa taught him a few things.  


* * *

  
  
Rei wanted to stop multiple times to examine various oddities at carts and interesting shops, but restrained himself.  He regretted causing the group distress when he investigated the monkey, and was chagrined that he had been so easily duped.  Captain Makoto had warned him that Port Royal could be dangerous.  He vowed not to cause his fellow officers further embarrassment and firmly curtailed his curiosity.  
  
Nagisa was being so earnest in the task of looking out for him, that he refused to let go of his jacket sleeve.  It was quite endearing.  Through the time spent teaching him about navigation, Rei had come to realize Nagisa had, despite his penchant for mischief, many positive qualities.  He had grown fond of him.  
  
“Pub ahoy!”  Momo declared.  
  
Rei looked up.  The outside of the tavern was dark wood on the bottom story, the upper story brick, and the two large, paned windows at street level were fitted with thick, wavy glass that emitted a diffused light from inside.  The door was painted bright red above the stoop.  The circular wooden sign hanging from the iron pole above the door luridly depicted a well-endowed mermaid holding a lantern aloft.    
  
Just to the left of the stoop, a one-armed man sat on the ground, half-propped up on a barrel laying on its side.  He wore a feathered hat and a raggedy long coat with the left sleeve pinned up.  As Rin and Master Sousuke neared him, he held up a metal cup, and Rei thought he was begging for alms.  To his surprise, Rin took the cup from him, drank from it, then passed it Master Sousuke, who did the same.  Master Sousuke handed back the cup, then the pair went inside the tavern.  
  
When the rest of the group drew closer to the man, Rei realized the barrel was a keg.  The man filled the cup with what Rei assumed was ale or rum, and held it up in a shaking hand.  Master Seijuro took a sip, as did his brother, who handed it to Nagisa before entering the tavern as well.  Nagisa, who only liked sweet claret, made a slight face as he took a sip, then he passed it to Rei.  
  
Taking the battered cup, Rei cautiously sniffed the contents.  It was rum.  He tried to hand the cup back to the one-armed man.  
  
“Thank you, sir,” he began politely, “but I don’t care for rum.”  
  
Instead of taking the cup, the man pulled out a flintlock pistol and pointed it at Rei’s chest.  The tip wavered in his unsteady hand, but since Rei was less than two paces away from him, he wouldn’t have to be a marksman to hit him.  The man lifted his head slightly, and Rei could see his eyes, which previously had been hidden beneath the brim of his hat.  What he saw there was madness.  Rei froze, unsure what had prompted this violent response, or what the correct action would be to diffuse the situation.  Nagisa moved closer to him.  
  
“Drink it now,” Master Goro said urgently in his ear.  
  
Raising the cup, Rei took a huge gulp, swallowing audibly.  It burned his throat and made his eyes water, and he coughed.  Quickly, Master Goro took the cup from his nerveless fingers and downed the rest, holding the cup out to the man.  The pistol was lowered, and the one-armed man accepted the cup with a nod.  
  
“Who was that person?” Rei whispered as Nagisa pulled and Master Goro pushed him along to the entrance of the tavern.  
  
“Mad Captain Ryouma,” Nagisa answered.  
  
“Why does he make everyone drink?” Rei asked, completely bewildered by the entire incident.  
  
“As a toast to his lost crew,” Master Goro said, opening the door.  
  
“What happened?”  Some of Rei’s fear turned to pity, and he glanced back surreptitiously at the man.  
  
“No one knows for sure,” Master Goro said.  “Illness, mutiny, attack from another ship, a storm.  The sea is fraught with danger.”  
  
“It was murderous mermaids,” Nagisa whispered dramatically, turning as he went through the door.  
  
Rei stopped and gave Nagisa a stern look.  It wasn’t right to mock an unfortunate soul who had suffered such a great tragedy.  
  
“Nagisa,” Rei said.  
  
“Really!” Nagisa insisted.  “His men caught a mermaid in their nets.  They ignored her pleas to release her, and her kin came in the night to rescue her.”  
  
Nagisa hunched his shoulders and bent his hands into claws, moving them up the front of Rei’s jacket.  
  
“They climbed up out of the dark water onto the ship and slaughtered everyone, leaving Mad Captain Ryouma for dead after ripping off his arm with their teeth,” Nagisa finished by snapping his teeth near Rei’s ear.  
  
Even though he knew it could not possibly be true, and that there was no such thing as mermaids, Rei shivered.  
  
“Why would you tell such a terrible story?” Rei asked.  
  
“It’s what Mad Captain Ryouma believes,” Nagisa answered with a shrug.  
  
Turning back around, Nagisa pulled Rei into the tavern by the sleeve.  
  
“Aye, but he’s mad,” Master Goro said.  “Watch your head.”  
  
Rei ducked just in time to avoid hitting his head on the low beam inside the door.  He stepped down into the main room of the tavern, and there was more space, but the ceiling was still low.  He blinked, temporarily blinded as his eyes adjusted from the bright daylight outside to the dim interior, lit by tallow candles in wall sconces and smoky rush lights burning in holders on some of the tables.  It smelled like tobacco, alcohol, food and men who were a little too long between baths.  Those same men were drinking, laughing, talking, singing, arguing and playing dice while barmaids navigated the chaos carrying trays loaded with drinks and food.  A long, wooden bar ran along the right side, behind which a man was busily filling orders.  On the shelves behind him were mugs, glasses and liquor bottles, along with several kegs.  The men at the bar stood, while the primary seating were benches along the walls and set up beside uncovered wooden tables.    
  
“Over here,” Nagisa said, pulling Rei to the left.  
  
The Swiftsure officers had commandeered a table in the corner against the wall.  Their canvas bags were stacked between the wall and the table.  Master Sousuke was on the end facing the door, Rin beside him, then Master Seijuro.  Momo was sitting across from his brother.  Setting his bag with the others, Master Goro stepped over the bench to sit next to Momo, and Nagisa slid in next to him, leaving Rei sitting across from Master Sousuke.  A barmaid came by and set down mugs in front of Momo, Master Sousuke, Rin, and Master Seijuro, who pinched her bottom.  Rei thought it was inappropriate, but she just laughed and turned to their side of the table.  
  
“What can I get for you, love?” she asked Rei.  
  
He hesitated, a bit thrown by her familiarity, then he cleared his throat.  
  
“Red wine, please,” he said.  
  
“Looks and manners!“ she exclaimed.  “Of course, claret for the little doll,” the barmaid said, pinching Nagisa‘s cheek.  “And another rum.”    
  
She winked at Master Goro and turned away from the table, skirts swishing from her swaying hips.  
  
“She was… friendly,” Rei commented.  
  
“Keiko knows us,” Master Goro explained.  
  
“Why did she call you little doll?” Rei asked Nagisa.  
  
Nagisa’s face turned red as everyone at the table except Master Sousuke laughed.  Nagisa pouted.  
  
“That’s because one night here Nagisa got drunk and the girls dressed him up like a little doll,” Master Seijuro told him, grinning wide.  
  
“With face powder and lip rouge!” Momo added.  “He was as pretty as a girl.”  
  
Nagisa reached behind Master Goro and punched Momo in the arm, who only leaned away and made kissing noises at him.  
  
“It was because one of the girls looked like my sister and I got confused,” Nagisa muttered.  
  
“You have sisters?” Rei asked.  
  
“Yes,” Nagisa gave a martyred sigh, which made Rei smile.  “When I was little, they dressed me in frocks, put ribbons in my hair and played with me like I was a doll.”  
  
“When Makoto and I went to his house, sometimes we couldn’t pick him out from his sisters,” Rin said, laughing.  “Or the pet Spaniel, which they also decorated with ribbons.”  
  
As the others continued to tease Nagisa, Rei looked at his profile and delicate features, and thought he was already pretty.  Since all he had was one older brother, he imagined living with sisters would be quite charming, especially if they resembled Nagisa.  
  
Keiko returned, setting his wineglass in front of him.  
  
“Thank you,” Rei said.  
  
He reached into his pocket to pull out his coin purse, but Nagisa stopped him, tilting his head towards Rin.  
  
“Senior officer pays for the first round,” Nagisa said.  
  
Rin was already putting coins on Keiko’s tray.  Rei frowned.  The Quarter Master’s face was flushed.  He had seen him drink much more than this at dinner without any effects at all.  Perhaps the rum at the tavern contained a higher alcohol content than the rum on the Swiftsure.  Rin raised his mug, and everyone at the table followed suit.  Rei lifted his glass as well, careful not to touch anyone else’s.  He was unsure if the clinking glass taboo extended to port taverns.  
  
“To absent friends,” Rin said.  
  
“To absent friends,” everyone repeated, and drank.  
  
Rei swished the wine in his mouth before swallowing.  It was tart, but good, he decided, and took another sip.  Reaching for his purse reminded him what Nagisa had demonstrated about dispersing his funds in multiple locations to deter theft.  Setting down his glass, he pulled out the purse.  His bag was too far away, but he could certainly store some of the coins in his boots.  Pouring a few into his right palm, he put away the pouch and leaned forward, stretching out his left leg.  He inserted the coins in the top of his boot and shook his leg to work them down.  One coin dropped to the floor.  Rei leaned over sideways over the end of the bench and ducked his head under the table to retrieve it.  Picking up the coin, he glanced across at the other side, and froze.  
  
He now knew why Rin’s face was flushed.  
  
Master Sousuke’s left boot was hooked behind Rin’s right ankle, pressing their legs together, and his left hand was massaging Rin’s upper thigh.  As Rei watched, Master Sousuke’s leg moved over, pulling Rin’s knees farther apart.  The large hand slid down over the inner thigh, cupped Rin’s genitals through his trousers, and squeezed.  
  
“Are you okay, Rei?” Nagisa asked, touching his shoulder.  
  
Startled, Rei jerked, hitting his head on the underside of the table.  He straightened so quickly, he had a little head rush.  Shakily, he held up the coin.  
  
“Yes.  Just.. I dropped…”  He stared at the object in his fingers a moment, vocabulary temporarily lost.  “This,” he finished lamely.  
  
Nagisa gave him an odd look.  
  
“It’s too early to be drunk under the table,” Momo said.  
  
Slipping the coin into his pocket, Rei picked up his wine and quickly drank half of it.  
  
“It’s not a race, lad,” Master Goro commented.  
  
Looking up, Rei caught Master Sousuke’s gaze.  The droopy, teal eyes locked onto his over the rim of his cup as he drank his rum.  Rei felt his cheeks grow hot, unable to keep his eyes from flicking over to Master Sousuke’s left arm, half-hidden under the table.  Setting down the mug, Master Sousuke’s mouth slowly curved into a half-smile, and Rin suddenly choked on his own rum.  Turning, Rin shoved his shoulder against Sousuke’s, frowning.  The crimson eye met Rei’s, then widened as he undoubtedly read the guilty expression there.  
  
Rei felt a moment of panic.  He had seen something he should not have, now Rin knew he had seen it, and he didn’t know how to keep from further embarrassing the Quarter Master, whom he deeply respected.    
  
“Well lads, I’m off,” Master Goro said, pushing himself to his feet with a sigh.  
  
Rei sagged forward in relief as the Master Carpenter inadvertently broke the tension.  
  
“No!  One more!” Master Seijuro objected.  
  
“Unlike you lot,” Goro wagged his finger around the table.  “I’ve got a good woman waiting for me.”  
  
“We need to go as well,” Rin said.  
  
He stood, hastily pulling his long coat around to cover his crotch.  Giving Rei one last look, Master Sousuke lifted his long legs over the bench and stood, bending over to pick up the canvas bags.  He tossed Master Goro his, handed Rin one, then slung his own over his shoulder.  Master Goro waved as he ducked under the beam over the step in front of the door and left the tavern.  
  
“Privy first,” Master Sousuke muttered.  
  
Rin nodded, and they crossed to the back of the tavern, disappearing through a door past the staircase.  
  
“What did you do to piss off Sousuke this time, Rei?” Nagisa asked, turning from looking over his shoulder to face him.  
  
Rei pushed up his glasses.  
  
“Ah, well…” Rei hesitated.  
  
Although Nagisa was the one who had informed him that Rin and Master Sousuke were lovers, understanding the concept intellectually was different than witnessing the physical reality less than a meter away from his own nose.  
  
“There is too much room at this table,” Momo announced, moving to sit in the spot Master Sousuke had vacated across from Rei.  
  
“Absolutely!” Master Seijuro agreed.  “Keiko!” he bellowed.  “We need company!”  
  
By the bar, Keiko nodded and smiled, gesturing at a young boy.  He ran over to her and she bent down to talk to him, then he turned and raced up the stairs.  Rei thought company was an excellent idea.  He looked forward to conversing with some of the locals, perhaps, or other officers.  The information gleaned from such conversations could only assist him as he learned to become a better officer and navigator.  He also would not be adverse to learning how to play dice, which seemed to be the leisure game of choice among sailors.  
  
“Say, Rei…” Nagisa said.  
  
Rei turned towards him, and Nagisa surprised him by snatching his glasses off his face.  Rei blinked, watching a blurry Nagisa hold them up to the light, then put them on.  
  
“I can’t see anything!” Nagisa exclaimed, moving his head around.  
  
“That is because your eyes are perfect,” Rei said.  
  
Carefully, Rei reached out and touched the sides of Nagisa’s face until he felt the wire frame of his glasses.  Taking them back, he put them on, and the world snapped back into focus.  
  
“How well can you see without them?” Nagisa asked, propping his hand on the table and leaning his chin on it.  
  
“Colored shapes and movement, mostly,” Rei said.  “I can’t read at all.”  
  
“They have a little butterfly inside here,” Nagisa said, reaching out and touching where the sides jointed with the lens frame.  
  
“Yes,” Rei smiled.  “My father made these for me.  When I was little, I had no idea what the world really looked like.  I thought everyone saw the way I did.  Then my father put my first pair of glasses on me, and the world became beautiful.”  
  
“Beautiful vision,” Nagisa repeated their family logo, embossed on the telescope.  
  
“Yes,” Rei said with a smile.  
  
“Speaking of beauty…” Momo interjected.  
  
Four attractive young women approached the table, a blonde, a redhead and two brunettes, breasts barely constrained above corsets that were so tight, Rei marveled they were able to breathe.  He was certain the pressure on the ribcage must be uncomfortable.  They were bare-armed, with colorful shawls wrapped around their shoulders, hanging over the inside of their elbows.  The blonde and redhead went to the brothers’ side of the table, and the two brunettes stood behind Rei and Nagisa.  Rei was dismayed.  He hadn’t known this was the kind of “company” Master Seijuro had been referring to.  Instantly uncomfortable, Rei searched for an escape route.  
  
“Nagisa, didn’t you say they kept a parrot here?” Rei half-rose from the bench. “I would like to see it.”  
  
Nagisa pulled him back down, and the closest brunette sat on the edge of the bench, hemming Rei in.  
  
“These are the birds worth seeing,” Momo said, slipping an arm around the waist of the blonde.  
  
“Rei,” Nagisa’s face was serious.  “There is something important I need to tell you.”    
  
Nagisa gestured for Rei to lean in closer, which he did, with apprehension.  
  
“It is very bad to have a virgin on a ship,” Nagisa whispered in his ear.  
  
Rei straightened, pushing up his glasses.  He was certain Nagisa was playing a joke on him.  
  
“That is utter nonsense,” Rei said.  
  
“If you don’t believe me, ask them,” Nagisa said nonchalantly, gesturing across the table.  
  
Rei looked over, his embarrassment spiking as he realized Master Seijuro had coaxed the redhead into sitting on his right knee.  
  
“The virgin curse?” Master Seijuro asked.  “Completely true.”  
  
“It is,” Momo confirmed.  
  
“But,” Rei struggled with the ridiculousness of the idea.  “That is completely illogical.”  
  
“Being illogical doesn’t matter, if the crew believes it,” Nagisa said.  “No one clinks glasses and no one whistles, right?”  
  
“True,” Rei said slowly, thinking.  “If clinking glasses allegedly causes a death, and whistling calls a storm, what danger does the presence of a virgin cause?”  
  
“Attracts mermaids,” Nagisa answered without hesitation.  
  
The redhead giggled, and Rei glanced over, but it might have been because Master Seijuro was bouncing her on his knee and pretending to drop her.  She squealed and snuggled up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
“I believe it is the mythological unicorn that is attracted to virgins,” Rei argued.  
  
“On _land_ ,” Nagisa said, rolling his eyes.  “How would a unicorn swim out to ships?”  
  
Rei had to admit that did make an odd sort of logic.  Until very recently, attracting mermaids might not seem like much of a curse, but…  Mad Captain Ryouma’s insane eyes flashed through his mind, and he shivered.  This was the Swiftsure’s regular tavern, which would mean most of the crew would know that horrific tale, true or not.    
  
Setting aside the fact they were discussing creatures of fantasy that did not exist and superstitions which had no basis in reality, there was also the variable that the men could not be upset by the presence of a virgin if they didn’t know about it.  It was true Rei was uninitiated in the mysteries of a woman, but it was certainly not a topic he had ever discussed aboard the Swiftsure.  Nagisa was undoubtedly making an assumption about Rei’s inexperience based on his physical reactions during the shameful shaving incident.  Rei smiled, and straightened his shoulders.  He was confident no one besides Nagisa could have any idea that he was a virgin.  But, for his own edification, he decided to ask.  
  
“Just out of curiosity,” Rei asked casually.  “How would you know if a man was a virgin?”  
  
This time the girls did laugh, although the brunette next to him made an attempt to muffle it in her shawl.  He flushed and pushed up his glasses with a frown.  
  
“His walk,” Momo said.  
  
“The way he carries himself,” Seijuro said.    
  
“His reactions,” Nagisa said, looking straight into his eyes.  “Kisumi can spot a virgin a league away,” he added.  
  
“K-Kisumi?” Rei repeated.  
  
Was that why the pink-haired crewman had fondled him on the ladder?  Had Rei unconsciously been giving himself away?  Nagisa put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“Don’t worry, Rei,” Nagisa said.  “I know a girl here who is very discreet and gentle.  She’ll take good care of you.”  
  
Before Rei could respond, Nagisa kissed the brunette next to him on the cheek and took her hand, standing and pulling her to her feet.  Nagisa darted around the table to retrieve his bag, stopping to whisper something in the ear of the brunette sitting next to Rei.  She laughed and reached up to pinch his cheek.  
  
"Devil!" she chastised him.  
  
Rejoining the girl who was waiting for him, Nagisa took her hand.  Their heads were close together, talking, as they crossed the room to the stairs, indicating a familiarity that went beyond this evening.  Rei watched them go up, feeling an odd pang in his chest.  
  
“My other knee is getting a bit cold,” Master Seijuro said.  
  
Rei turned around in time to catch the wink Master Seijuro threw the blonde.  
  
“Hey, don’t be greedy!”  Momo protested.  
  
“I’m the Master Gunner,” Master Seijuro said.  “I know how to set a slow fuse and make big explosions.”  
  
“I’m the fastest rigger on the Swiftsure,” Momo said.  
  
“Do you want speed, or experience?” Master Seijuro asked with a grin and another wink.  
  
Patting Momo on the head, the blonde went and sat on Master Seijuro’s other knee.  
  
“Aw,” Momo’s face fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Sixteen...
> 
> Rin reaps the consequences of pushing Sousuke too far and Makoto gets frisky with Haru. Also, arts and crafts are involved.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin reaps the consequences of pushing Sousuke too far and Makoto gets frisky with Haru. Also, arts and crafts are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - this chapter has sexual content. Please also note that a new tag was added for this chapter.
> 
> Sailor's Valentines weren't actually circulating until about 150 years after this timeline, but I absolutely love them and so does Pinkxombie, so here they are! I actually really want to make one now. :)

Chapter Sixteen  
  
 _Port Royal_  
  
  
As soon as they walked past the staircase, Sousuke grabbed Rin’s upper arm and pulled him towards a door near the kitchen.  
  
“What the-” Rin’s protest was cut off as Sousuke opened the door and pushed him inside.  
  
Rin had a brief glimpse of shelves and a mop and bucket in the corner before Sousuke slipped in behind him and shut the door, throwing the storage closet into darkness.  After a few moments, Rin’s eyesight adjusted well enough to make out basic shapes from the light coming in around the edges of the door.  
  
“Pull down your trousers and put your hands on the wall,” Sousuke said quietly, setting down his canvas bag.  
  
Rin was instantly irked by the imperious command.  He was still irritated by Sousuke’s under the table groping.  
  
“We are _not_ fucking in here,” Rin insisted, struggling to keep his voice down.  “It’s not my fault if you got yourself worked up playing happy hands.”  
  
When Sousuke lifted Rin’s bag off his shoulder and set it down without responding, Rin punched him in the arm.  
  
“And, Rei saw you,” Rin added.  
  
“Ryugazaki already knows,” Sousuke said with a shrug.  
  
“What, that you are a complete ass?” Rin asked sarcastically.  
  
“That we’re lovers,” Sousuke responded calmly, ignoring Rin’s irritation.  
  
Sousuke backed him up against the wall, until they were inches apart.  The room was small, and the other man’s large frame seemed to take up most of it.  
  
“And, as for it not being your fault,” Sousuke was so close, Rin could feel his breath on his face.  “Who shook his ass at me on the ship?  Who wriggled that same ass in my lap trying to make me apologize?”  
  
Reaching down between them, Sousuke unbuckled Rin’s belt then unbuttoned the front of his trousers, firmly grasping Rin’s cock.  Rin bit back a moan, but couldn’t keep his eyes from fluttering.  
  
“You have no idea how much self-control I have been using,” Sousuke growled in his ear.  “I swear, if you don’t turn around and put your hands on the wall, I will fuck you right here.”  
  
Thinking back, Rin had to admit he may have made a few small lapses in judgment and pushed Sou a bit far.  However, if he let Sousuke have him in here, worked up as he was, the entire tavern would hear.  
  
“Fine!”  With an explosive sigh, Rin turned around and pressed his palms flat against the wall at shoulder level.  
  
He thought Sousuke was planning on continuing what he had started under the table.  Maybe work him with his hand until Rin was really hard, then make him walk around with blue balls until they got to the Sea Rock.  It would be aggravating, but once they were alone in their room, Sousuke would calm down and they could have great sex all night like always on the first night of shore leave.  
  
Sousuke folded up Rin’s coat and shirt halfway up his back, then slid his trousers down to his thighs.  Gripping his hips, Sousuke pulled him back towards him, and Rin spread his legs a bit for better balance.  Actually, he was already pretty hard.  Maybe he could manage to come before Sousuke stopped.  Rin smirked to himself.  That would piss Sou off.  Out of the corner of his eye, Rin saw Sousuke pull something out of his bag, but it was too dark to see it.  Oil, probably.  Then, he heard the faint, metallic chiming, and his eyes widened.  Shit!  
  
“No fucking way,” Rin protested, starting to straighten.  
  
Sousuke stopped him by pressing a hand on the small of his back.  
  
“It’s this, or I fuck you right now,” Sousuke said, like he was offering him a choice of soup.  
  
Rin had no idea where Sousuke picked them up, or how he even knew about them, but he had a small collection of “toys”.  Although he would never admit it, there were a few Rin actually enjoyed.  However, they had used this one before, and although Rin didn’t exactly hate it, he knew what it would feel like to try to walk around with it.  This toy was two metal balls about an inch in diameter with another small ball inside that rolled around freely.  The two hollow balls were attached with a twisted silk cord.  
  
“Rin?” Sousuke prompted, clicking the balls together in his hand.  
  
On the other side of the door, Rin could hear the murmur of the crowd, punctuated by the laughter of women, the clinking of dishes, all the sounds of a bustling tavern.  Footsteps creaked on the staircase less than ten paces away as girls took customers upstairs.  And, at a table across the room, the Swiftsure officers were drinking.  Even as the thought crossed his mind, Seijuro’s voice boomed out.  
  
“Keiko!  We need company!”  
  
“Be quick,” Rin whispered, facing the wall again.  
  
He heard a bottle unstoppered, then his left cheek was gripped firmly and pulled to the side.  An oiled finger traced down his exposed crack and slid all the way inside without warning.  Rin’s muscle clenched involuntarily at the sudden intrusion, and a second finger pushed in, twisting and scissoring, stretching him.  He had to concentrate to keep himself from rocking back on those long fingers that knew him so well.  He wanted Sousuke to understand he was pissed.  The fingers withdrew, he heard chiming, then the first metal ball pressed against him.  It was cold, and Rin hissed.  
  
“You could have warmed it, you bastard,” Rin complained.  
  
Normally, Sousuke took the chill off with his breath.  Sousuke laughed.  
  
“I know how hot it is inside you,” he said.  “It’ll warm up soon.”  
  
Even though his body seemed to open naturally for Sou’s fingers and cock, which was considerably larger, it resisted the metal ball.  Sousuke lightly slapped his ass.  
  
“Relax,” Sousuke told him.  
  
“Just shove it in so we can go,” Rin snapped, irritated.  
  
Sousuke leaned forward over his back so his lips were near Rin’s ear.  
  
“I would never hurt you,” Sousuke murmured.  “I cherish this body.”  
  
He kissed down the exposed part of Rin’s spine, licking the base and sucking on the spot at the very end, where it dipped.  Without thinking, Rin pushed back towards Sou’s hot mouth, arching his back, and the first ball slid inside.  Rin clenched, fighting the urge to push out the foreign object.  Continuing to kiss the small of his back, Sousuke stroked his hip.  
  
“You know,” Sousuke said between kisses.  “Some women use these to keep themselves tight for their men.”  
  
“I’m not a fucking woman,” Rin gritted out.  
  
“No,” Sousuke agreed.  
  
Sousuke licked up the lower part of his spine and then he was at Rin's ear again.  
  
“But, I am your man,” Sou’s voice had dropped into the low, husky tone he only used in bed.  
  
Rin moaned as the voice vibrated though his ear straight to his cock, relaxing him enough for the second ball to go in.  It struck the other one, chiming inside him and sending out a little shock wave through his nerves.  
  
“Let’s make sure they’re in deep enough,” Sousuke said.  “Hold them inside you.”  
  
Rin felt Sousuke’s fingers grip the silk cord and tug.  He clenched his ass to keep the balls in place, pushing one of them against the sweet spot.  A hard shudder passed through his body, and his knees gave.  Sousuke’s left arm wrapped firmly around his waist, steadying him.  He kissed the back of Rin’s neck.  
  
“That’s good,” Sousuke murmured.  
  
Gently, Sousuke pulled up his trousers, straightening Rin and guiding him to lean back against his chest.  His large, warm hand cupped and squeezed Rin’s hard cock and heavy balls.  Rin groaned, hips pushing forward, but Sousuke just rebuttoned his fly and buckled his belt, pulling down his shirt and jacket.  Turning Rin around, Sousuke ducked his head to kiss him on the mouth, grabbing Rin’s ass and squeezing.  Rin gasped as the balls moved inside him, and Sousuke sucked on his lower lip.  
  
Fuck.  Rin’s eyes closed as he imagined trying to walk around Port Royal like this.  He already felt as if he was going to come in his pants like a horny school boy.  
  
“We can go to the Sea Rock now,” Rin suggested a bit desperately.  
  
“And have you be derelict in your duties to Tachibana?” Sousuke said, kneading Rin’s ass.  
  
A ball hit the spot again, and stars exploded behind his eyes.  How the hell was he going to be able to have an intelligent conversation with the boat builder?  
  
“Fucking cocksucking bastard,” Rin muttered against Sou’s neck.  
  
Sousuke laughed in his hair.  Then Rin registered the hardness pressing against his abdomen.  Sou was a rock.  Reaching down, Rin grasped Sousuke’s cock through his trousers.  He could even feel the heat of it through the coarse fabric.  Sousuke’s breathing hitched, and he stopped squeezing Rin’s ass.  
  
“Alright,” Rin said slowly, as he thought of a way he might be able to share the torture.  “First one to come loses.”  
  
Sousuke raised an eyebrow at him, indicating it was a foolish bet.  Stepping out of his arms, Rin picked up his bag and opened the door a crack.  Peering out to make sure no one was near, he slipped out, Sousuke close behind him.  
  


* * *

  
  
Clink… clink, clink… clink…  
  
A delicate, irregular sound, a bit like heavy raindrops, woke Makoto.  He rubbed his face in the pillow, which smelled like spices, and smiled.  He had vague impressions of partially waking up several times, once when Haru changed his dressings, and again when Haru made him drink the medicinal tea.  He curled his right arm, but the space next to him on the bed was empty.  Makoto opened his eyes.  The light had mellowed considerably; it was late afternoon.  He had slept through a whole watch, at least.  
  
Clink… clink…  
  
What was that sound?  It seemed familiar.  
  
Stretching his legs, Makoto felt a solid weight too big to be the cat, and carefully rolled onto his back.  Haru was sitting at the other end of the bed on top of the covers, left leg folded, right leg straight alongside Makoto’s.  He had a large wooden tray in his lap with little ceramic bowls, and was sorting tiny shells, the cat watching intently from where she was laying on his thigh.  
  
An image briefly superimposed itself in his mind's eye:  boy Haru sitting cross-legged on the floor in the shack, in a rectangle of light coming in through the open door.  As he leaned forward, sorting shells into piles, his necklace swung forward, and the glass sent rainbows dancing around the dim interior.  Laughing, Makoto held out his hand, and one moved across his palm.  
  
Makoto blinked, and boy Haru disappeared, leaving the man in front of him.  
  
Clink, clink… clink…  
  
The sound was soothing, and Makoto watched for a few minutes, content to just be sharing the space with Haru.  Reaching out, Makoto brushed the back of his fingers against the side of Haru’s foot.  He paused sorting the shells, then continued without looking up, which Makoto took as permission to continue.  He grasped the top of the foot in the palm of his hand, caressing the underside with his thumb, and Haru’s toes twitched.  Encouraged, he rubbed little circles into the pads under each toe and they bent back and spread, revealing the same type of thick webbing Haru had between his fingers.  The toenails also had a bluish tint, like his fingernails.  Maybe he would ask Goro the next time he saw him if he knew what caused blue nails.  
  
Makoto continued idly massaging Haru’s foot, amazed at how soft the skin was, and the unusual absence of calluses.  He remembered playing with his twin siblings’ hands and feet when they were small.  Their miniature features had fascinated him; they were so pink and perfect.  His mother had said it was because they were like angels, whose feet had not yet trod the ground.  Soon, they would crawl and walk and fall, and their hands and feet would become rough like his as they became part of the earth.  The thought had made Makoto sad, so he had carried them constantly, everywhere, in his arms, on his back, atop his shoulders.  They grew so used to it they climbed and hung on him like he was a tree.  
  
How was it that Haru’s feet were as smooth as a child’s that had barely walked?  Makoto’s eyes moved up to watch the nimble fingers efficiently sort the shells.  His hands as well, and all his skin was so fair.  
  
Makoto’s thumb stroked up the sole of Haru’s foot, and it flexed suddenly, jerking in his hand.  Haru gasped, and he stopped sorting shells, looking up with wide eyes.  Rather liking that reaction, Makoto did it again, and Haru tried to pull his foot away.  Smiling, Makoto started tickling the foot, Haru twisting his leg, bowls shifting and clinking together on the tray.  Then Haru started laughing, and it was such a pure, beautiful sound, Makoto was startled into releasing the foot.  Immediately, Haru pulled it away, sitting cross-legged.  Gasping for breath, Haru gripped the sides of the tray.  The cat, who had quite enough of the noise, jumped down from the bed and retreated to the cushioned bench under the window.  
  
Bracing his left hand against the hull, Makoto sat up, the quilt sliding off his bare chest.  There was a surprising lack of pain, and he touched the clean, white bandage on his side.  That was Haru’s doing; his ointments and teas, his devoted attention, his very presence seemed to heal Makoto and ease his pain.  Makoto scooted down to the other end of the bed, bending his knees to sit closer to Haru.  He brushed the backs of his knuckles down Haru’s flushed cheek.  
  
“My feet are… sensitive,” Haru explained.  
  
“You have a lovely laugh,” Makoto said.  “But, if you don’t like being tickled, I shan’t do it again.”  
  
He kissed the outer corner of Haru’s eye, tasting the salt of tears from laughing so hard.  
  
“I will never do anything to you that you don’t want,” Makoto said softly.  
  
Gripping Haru’s chin in his fingers, Makoto nosed the fine hair away from his temple and kissed it.  He remembered how Haru’s ear had turned red earlier, and he kissed the delicate shelled curve to see if it would happen again.  It did, which made him chuckle.  He pressed his cheek against Haru’s.  
  
“I dreamed about the French ship that took me from the island to London Port,” Makoto whispered.  
  
Haru tensed, and Makoto lightly rubbed his back with his left hand.  Sitting back, he brushed his thumb across Haru’s lips.  
  
“I remember you gave me water like this,” Makoto said.  
  
Ducking his head, he kissed Haru lightly on the mouth.  Raising his head, he looked down into the wide, blue eyes.  
  
“And then you disappeared,” he added.  
  
Sliding his hand up to cup Haru’s cheek, which was as smooth as a boy’s, without a hint of stubble, Makoto stroked Haru’s cheekbone with his thumb.  
  
“You must promise me not to disappear again,” Makoto said firmly.  
  
The blue eyes held his, and Makoto saw the conflict in them, along with guilt and fear, which he didn’t understand.  He hated the thought that he might be the cause, but he could not waver in the extraction of this promise.  Haru’s gaze broke, and he turned his head away from Makoto’s hand.  
  
“I promise,” he said quietly.  
  
“Thank you,” Makoto said, relief flooding through him.    
  
He believed that Haru was not the kind of man to lie, and now that he had given his word, he would keep it.  Even though it had made Haru uncomfortable, Makoto felt tension he hadn’t even known he had been carrying, release, leaving him feeling light and happy.  Bending down, he kissed the exposed column of Haru’s neck, and the muscle beneath his lips moved.  
  
“You aren’t ticklish here, are you?” Makoto teased.  
  
“No,” Haru replied without turning around.  
  
Makoto trailed open-mouthed kisses down Haru’s neck, sucking at the pulse beat, and Haru gasped, arching up towards him.  The tray slid sideways on Haru’s lap, and Makoto sat back, grabbing it before it crashed to the floor.  He started to lean over to set it down, but Haru took a hold of it.  
  
“Do not twist your waist,” Haru said, flashing him a reprimanding look.  
  
Laughing, Makoto raised his hands, palms out in surrender, and let Haru take the tray from him.  Haru leaned over the edge of the bed to set it down on the floor, and when he sat back up, his shirt had slipped over his shoulder.  Makoto could clearly see the red mark on his neck from his kiss.  His body throbbed, and he felt a strong surge of desire.  He wanted to cover Haru’s pale skin with his kisses.    
  
Shaking his hair out of eyes, Haru reached over to pull his shirt back up over his shoulder and Makoto stopped him without thinking.  The blue eyes lifted to his in inquiry, then Haru’s face turned pink at whatever he saw in Makoto’s eyes.  Holding Haru’s gaze, Makoto reached out and hooked his finger in the necklaces of Haru’s shirt, and pulled them free.  Slowly, he gathered up the hem of Haru’s shirt and lifted it, giving Haru time to stop him, but Haru raised his arms to help pull the shirt over his head.  The shirt dropped to the floor as Makoto’s eyes moved over Haru’s exposed chest.  He had filled out quite a bit since they were children.  Unlike Makoto’s bulkier build, he was leanly muscled, but still well-defined, his waist dipped in above slender hips, and his belly was flat.  His nipples were a pretty, pale pink.  The glass dolphin pendant rested just below the dip between his raised clavicles, moving up and down with his breathing.  
  
Taking the pendant in his hand, Makoto rubbed it between his fingers as he had his own a thousand times, the glass warming.  Returning it to its resting place, he pressed his palm against Haru’s chest, and the flesh warmed beneath it like the glass.  Lifting his other hand, he slowly caressed his palms over Haru’s chest, sliding down and around his waist to stroke his bare back, and then tightening his arms to pull Haru closer.  Haru shifted to sit sideways in his lap which was still covered by the quilt, for which Makoto was grateful, since that kept him from inflicting his indecent state on Haru.  He pressed his face into Haru’s neck.  He hadn’t intended to go this far this fast, but he had never experienced such strong physical attraction to another person before.  He wanted everything from Haru all at once; to taste him, smell him, hear him, feel all of him, and the intensity of it made him almost dizzy.  
  
He felt Haru’s arms go around him, lightly touching his back.  He also had no idea what the level of Haru’s experience was with men or women.  On the island, Haru had been so unselfconscious of his body, he frequently stripped in front of him, swimming naked, and slept with Makoto wearing barely anything.  Granted, they were children, but Haru hadn’t seemed to have any concept of modesty.  Makoto had to make sure Haru understood what was happening now.  
  
“Haru,” Makoto said softly against his neck.  “I desire you.”  
  
The arms withdrew, and Haru sat back.  Feeling his heart drop, Makoto raised his head.  If Haru was unable to accept his physical affection, he hoped at least he could keep his friendship, because at this point, he knew he was incapable of letting him go.  
  
Haru lifted up Makoto's pendant and pressed it against his own, holding them out to the side, towards the light.  Makoto gasped.  The lines underneath the whale, which he had thought were waves or decoration, matched up with lines under Haru's dolphin, to create letters:  M and H.  
  
"I came here for you," Haru said.  
  
Makoto remembered after Sousuke's inquiry, he had asked Haru why he was here, on the Swiftsure.  
  
 _“Because you are here,”_ Haru had answered with a half-shrug, as if it were perfectly obvious.  
  
At the time, Makoto had been too exhausted, in too much pain, to follow the question further, but now Haru had said almost the same thing.  Makoto had forgotten Haru, but Haru had not forgotten him.  Overwhelmed, Makoto hugged Haru, and the pendants clinked together when Haru released them, swinging to hang between them.  
  
"Thank you for finding me again," Makoto whispered, rubbing his cheek against Haru's.  
  
The ear in front of him went red, but Haru's arms went around his chest.  Moving his hands up Haru's slender neck, Makoto slid his fingers into the glossy black hair and cupped the back of Haru's head.  He kissed the red ear, then sucked gently on the lobe.  Haru gasped, arms tightening around Makoto's chest.  He traced kisses down Haru's sharply slanted jaw to his small chin, which gave him an endearing heart-shaped face.  Haru's mouth opened readily for him, and Makoto slid his tongue inside, pleased that this time Haru was bolder and rubbed his tongue against his.  Moaning, Makoto tilted his head to angle in deeper, and Haru pressed closer, his hip pushing into Makoto's abdomen.  In this position, there was too much space between them.  When they broke apart, gasping, Makoto lay back on the bed, pulling Haru with him.  He felt a pull in his side from using his abdominal muscles without supporting himself, but he ignored it.  
  
He rolled over with Haru, so he was on top of the smaller man, the quilt tangled around their legs.  Bearing his weight on his right forearm, Makoto kissed down Haru's neck, sucking along the clavicles, lapping the dip at the base where they joined, then licking down the center of the breastbone.  He kissed the pink perfection of the right nipple, the bud instantly hardening beneath his lips.  Makoto took it in his mouth and Haru arched up off the bed, fingers digging into Makoto's bare back.  Makoto rubbed the left with his thumb as he continued to suckle at the other.  
  
"Ah!" Haru cried out.  
  
The cry sent a throbbing warmth to Makoto's groin.  God, he wanted this man.  He wanted him with a consuming, desperate passion that felt like it was going to swallow him whole.  Releasing the nipple, Makoto kissed down Haru's stomach, pausing to flick his tongue in the narrow navel.  His left hand moved down the ribcage, sliding over the dipping waist, stopping when he reached the top of Haru's trousers.  The waistline of his pants had slipped down slightly, revealing the top of his pelvis.  Makoto cupped his hand over it, feeling the shape of the bone beneath the soft skin, knowing the curve of Haru's hips would fit perfectly in the palms of his hands.  He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Haru's stomach.  He knew they would fit together perfectly, as they had when laying together while sleeping.  
  
However, as the throbbing in his side reminded him, he was not entirely whole.  He wanted their first time together to be as perfect as he could make it.  Haru's hands had moved up to his shoulders and neck, and were now stroking his hair.  
  
Taking deep breaths, Makoto struggled to rein in his passion, to make his body obey his mind.  
  
"Are you in distress?" Haru asked.  
  
Makoto laughed.  Although he was sure Haru was inquiring after the injury, the rest of his body was suffering in a different way.  
  
"Yes," Makoto answered ruefully.  
  
He moved back up so he was laying on his right side next to Haru, leaning on his right elbow.  Leaning down, he kissed Haru on the mouth gently, and felt Haru's hand slide down his left side towards the bandage.  He gripped Haru's wrist and lifted it to his lips.  The blue eyes met his.  
  
"Not from that," Makoto whispered.  
  
Haru's eyes widened, then he blushed and looked away.  Chuckling, Makoto kissed Haru's forehead and nuzzled his temple.  Trying to think of a way to distract them both, Makoto remembered what Haru had been doing when he woke up.  
  
"Why were you sorting shells?" Makoto asked.  
  
To his surprise, Haru's blush deepened, and he sat up, mumbling something Makoto couldn't hear.  Pushing on the hull, Makoto sat up as well, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Haru.  He looked down at the tray on the floor, but just saw bowls with pretty shells.  Why was Haru embarrassed?  
  
"Haru?" Makoto prodded.  
  
"I was making a sailor's valentine," Haru answered.    
  
"Ah!  You know how to craft those?" Makoto asked, impressed.  
  
Although, he shouldn't be surprised, since Haru made the necklaces, the few sailor's valentines Makoto had seen were fairly intricate.  They looked like small, octagonal hinged wooden boxes, but when they were opened, there were geometric designs made from shells on both sides.  The ones he had seen were made by the women on Barbados using local shells, and they sold them to sailors, who brought them home as presents to girlfriends and wives.  Some had nautical themes, others hearts and flowers with messages like:  Forget me Not When Far Away, Think of Me, Love Always.  Sentiments from men who were away from home, and their loved ones, for long periods of time.  
  
He glanced at the shells on the shelf under the window, gifts from Haru, and a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Wait..."  Makoto almost didn't dare say it aloud, but it would explain Haru's reaction.  "Were you making it for me?"  
  
Haru nodded, glancing sideways at him.  Makoto laughed, utterly delighted, and hugged Haru, kissing the top of his head.  
  
"Can you teach me how to make one?" Makoto asked.  
  
Haru nodded again, giving him one of his precious smiles.  
  
  
  
Three hours later, Makoto and Haru were sitting next to each other at the round table, an eight inch octagonal box in front of Makoto, a fifteen inch hinged box in front of Haru, along with the ceramic bowls, a small dish of fish glue, and brushes.  Makoto had tried to do a simple compass design, but his sailor's valentine looked like shellcraft his siblings would have made for their mother when they were five years old.  Sighing, he took off his glasses and set them on the table, leaning his fist on his temple as he looked at Haru's valentine.  It was beautiful.   
  
The left side was finished.  A compass rose was used for the geometric part of the design, the four cardinal directions and four intermediate lines going out to the eight points of the octagon.  Small sand dollars, set at a slant, overlapped each other around the edge against the wood, like lacy sea foam.   The next section was sky with flying seagulls, bordered by shells arranged into twisted rope.  The next row was ocean waves with dolphins, more twisted rope which framed the center circle:  a hand-painted miniature of the Swiftsure at full sail.  It was startlingly accurate.  
  
The right side was done in concentric circles as well, but the shells were glued in the shapes of flowers, the borders curling vines instead of twisted rope.  The center circle looked like an undersea tableau, with kelp floating up from sand, coral, and small fish.  A blank area in the middle was obviously left for the focal point.  Makoto thought it would probably be a mermaid, but Haru had refused to tell him.  
  
As he watched, Haru picked up a pink tellin shell for the rose he was constructing, dabbed on a bit of yellow fish glue, then carefully placed it.  
  
"That's my favorite shell," Makoto commented.  
  
"Why?" Haru asked, holding the shell in place with his forefinger for the glue to set.  
  
"Because, it's the exact shade your skin turns here," Makoto reached out and brushed his fingertips over Haru's cheek.  "When you blush."  
  
The blush rose up under the skin, the tips of Haru's ears turning red.  The blue eyes glanced at him.  
  
"You... say such strange things," Haru murmured.  
  
"Do I?"  Makoto laughed.  
  
He picked out a very dark tellin shell and held it up to the side of Haru's head.  
  
"Your ear is this color right now," he said.  
  
Makoto picked up a moon shell, which was slightly flattened and swirled to a point in the center.  It was a pearly pink, darkest at the raised point.  He leaned in close to Haru, wrapping his right arm around his waist, hand moving up his chest, stopping just below the sensitive bud he had in his mouth earlier.   
  
"Should I tell you what part of you is this color?" Makoto teased.  
  
"Makoto!" Haru gasped, turning and staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
Laughing, Makoto kissed his mouth, then rubbed noses.  
  
"Your colors are beautiful," Makoto said with a smile.  "I want to see them all."  
  
Sensing Haru was at the edge of his tolerance for the naughty conversation, Makoto sat back and gestured at Haru's valentine with the shell, his other hand moving to lightly encircle Haru's waist.  
  
"You create art, you can cook, make medicine," Makoto wondered out loud.  "How is it that you seem to be good at everything?"  
  
"I have had time to practice," Haru replied, resuming gluing shells.  
  
The answer was simple enough, but there was a somber tone, almost sadness, that gave Makoto pause.  He thought about ten year old Haru living alone on the island.  Where had he been the fifteen years they had been apart?  Had he been alone that entire time?  Makoto had returned to family and friends.  What had Haru returned to when he left that French ship all those years ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Seventeen...
> 
> Nagisa finally gets Rei exactly where he wants him, with mixed results.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa finally gets Rei exactly where he wants him, with mixed results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It looks like we picked up some new readers, and it makes me unbelievably happy that the story is being enjoyed. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you for all the support. Ya'll are awesome. :)
> 
> Warning: This chapter has sexual content.

Chapter Seventeen  
  
 _Port Royal_  
  
  
Nagisa was glad Airi and Junko were among the girls who came downstairs to join them, and he discretely gestured for Junko to go to Rei and Airi naturally came to him.  He had known both young women for a while and was quite friendly with Airi.  In fact, he had been planning on asking Airi for her assistance tonight.  He couldn't have hoped for things to progress more smoothly.  Momo and Seijuro had provided exactly the right amount of back up to his virgin curse story, and the whole mermaid improvisation just popped into Nagisa's head after the Mad Captain Ryouma encounter.  It had obviously struck some kind of chord in Rei, at least enough to throw him off balance.  Now, Nagisa just had to press his advantage by moving quickly before Rei started analyzing things.  He had to overcome Rei’s logic with passion.  
  
“Don’t worry, Rei,” Nagisa said.  “I know a girl here who is very discreet and gentle.  She’ll take good care of you.”  
  
Before Rei could respond, Nagisa kissed Airi on the cheek and took her hand, standing and pulling her to her feet.  She gave him a questioning half-smile, and he winked at her, darting around the table to retrieve his bag.  He stopped briefly by Junko.  
  
“I’m going to help him keep the mermaids at bay,” Nagisa whispered in her ear.  “Don’t let him wander off.”  
  
“Devil!” she chastised him, pinching his cheek.  
  
He grinned at her, unrepentant.  Junko knew exactly what he meant; the regular girls here knew he slept with men.  The only way to keep from constantly being propositioned was to let Airi spread around that bit of information.  Most of them ended up adopting a sisterly relationship with him.  Rejoining Airi, Nagisa took her hand and pulled her close so he could explain his plan as they crossed the room and went up the stairs.  
  
When Rin had brought Seijuro onboard the Swiftsure, the Master Gunner had assumed, like most people, that Nagisa was younger than his actual years.  On one of their first shore leaves together, Seijuro had bought Airi's services for the night for Nagisa to "make him a man".  Nagisa, no longer a virgin, had already discovered by that point that although he enjoyed the company of women, he had no desire to sleep with them.  Airi had been a good sport, and they spent the night talking, drinking and playing cards.  Since then, he would often pay for her multiple nights during leave, eating dinner, gossiping and playing games in her room.  The other girls who were off-duty would end up in her room as well, plying him with sweets and cooing over him like a favorite pet.  Airi had also been the ringleader in the Little Doll incident.  
  
Glancing around, Nagisa noted Airi's room hadn't changed much, maybe more trinkets on the shelves.  The showpiece of the room was a large, four-poster bed with sheers draping from the posts, secured with tassled cords, the bed itself covered with a red silk comforter and overstuffed pillows.  Two chairs bracketed a round gaming table, there was a vanity with a large mirror and two padded stools and a wardrobe.  One wall had several shelves, and among the little treasures she had collected, there were naughty illustrated books they had spent many hours giggling over.  The windows were covered with heavy red velvet drapes, the only light coming from two wall sconces.  The wooden floor was crisscrossed with Persian rugs.  Airi liked nice things, and was more than willing to accept presents from customers.  The room felt warm, and intimate.  
  
As soon as Airi shut the door behind them, Nagisa set down his bag and started stripping.  Airi caught his jacket as he tossed it and hung it up in her wardrobe.  Removing a handful of wrapped barley sugar candies from his pocket, he set them on the round table and shimmied out of his trousers, chucking them into the air over his shoulder.  
  
"Still neat as ever, I see," she remarked with a grin.  
  
"I have to be quick, before he tries to escape," Nagisa said.  
  
He flopped into the chair and jerked off his boots, throwing them in her direction.  She laughed.  
  
"You must fancy him," she said.  
  
"Yes," Nagisa grinned at her.  "He's... like no one I've ever known."  
  
"Well, he definitely seemed... unique," Airi said, rolling up his stockings and tucking them into his boots.  
  
Naked, Nagisa opened his bag and pulled out a matching ivory colored lacy underskirt and corset, white over the knee stockings and a long strip of linen.  Airi stowed his bag in the wardrobe and closed it.  Holding his balls and dick against his abdomen, Nagisa pulled the linen halfway around.  Kneeling in front of him, Airi took the linen and helped wrap it around a few times to secure his manhood in place.  
  
"I don't think he likes hiding," Airi said, patting the wrapped mound as she stood.  
  
"He understands it's only a little game of hide and seek," Nagisa said, sitting back down.  "And he can come out and play later."  
  
He started rolling up one of the stockings and pointed his toes as Airi worked on the other leg.  
  
"Are you sure you want to play games with this one?" Airi asked.  "He seems serious."  
  
She shook out the skirt, then arranged it on the floor so he could step inside the hole, raising it up to his waist and tying it.  
  
"It's because he's so serious and straight-laced that I have to do it this way," Nagisa explained.  "Once I break through that, and he realizes how good it feels, he won't be able to resist me."  
  
Airi laughed.  "There are people who can resist you?"  
  
He fluttered his eyelashes at her as she pulled the corset down over his head.  He grabbed a hold of the bedpost and took a deep breath, letting it all out, and she pulled the laces tight.  
  
"Oof!"   
  
The little bit of air left in his lungs was forcefully expelled as she ruthlessly jerked, tightened and tied.  Just when he was about to cry for mercy, she slapped him on the butt, indicating she was done.  Turning around, Nagisa leaned on the bedpost briefly, breathing shallowly.  It had been a while since he had played this particular game, and he forgot how terribly uncomfortable corsets were.  Airi pursed her lips, then reached in the front of the corset, pushing around his chest.  
  
"There," she said, sounding satisfied.  "Cleavage."  
  
Taking his hand, Airi led him to the two stools in front of her vanity.  Her blonde wig with the long ringlets was displayed on a stuffed stand; the same wig she had worn the night he had drunkenly mistaken her for one of his sisters.  There was a silver brush and comb set, several pretty perfume bottles and various ceramic pots and brushes.  She glanced at his face, and her fingers tapped the pots, pulling them forward as she decided.  
  
"Pearl powder to lighten the complexion, cochineal tincture for the cheeks and lips," she murmured.  
  
She removed the lid to the pearl powder and touched the contents with her largest brush.  
  
"Close your eyes and hold your breath," she ordered.  
  
"Who can breathe?" Nagisa responded, but quickly closed his eyes as the brush descended.  
  
She brushed over his face, neck, shoulders and exposed part of his chest.  It felt nice, soft and feathery, but not ticklish.  Maybe he should buy some makeup brushes to play with Rei.  
  
"Smile wide so I can find your apples," Airi said.  
  
Opening his eyes, Nagisa grinned.  
  
"You wrapped my apples earlier," he teased.  
  
She snorted.  "Those were figs.  Winter figs," she added.  
  
Nagisa pouted, and she pinched his cheek.  
  
"Smile!" she ordered.  
  
He obeyed, and she picked a medium brush and dabbed color onto his cheeks, blending with her thumb.  She sat back and looked at him, then nodded to herself.  She swiped the brush once over his fake cleavage, then set it down, selecting a small brush.  
  
"Relax your mouth," she said.  "Open slightly."    
  
She shaped her own mouth the way she wanted his, and Nagisa copied her.  Carefully, she applied the tincture to his lips.  Returning the brush, she picked up a charcoal stick.  
  
"Look up," Airi said.  
  
Very gently, she traced around his eyes, blowing several times.  Nagisa blinked.  
  
"Makeup is done," she announced.  
  
Excited, Nagisa leaned forward to look in the mirror, but she pushed him back.  
  
"Wig first, so you'll have the total effect," she said.  
  
Standing, she removed the wig from the stand and put it on him, tugging it down firmly and tucking his natural hair up under the edges.  With the edge of the comb, she picked up the bangs and smoothed out the ringlets by wrapping them around her fingers.  She pulled him to his feet and took a few steps back, surveying him with her hands on her hips.  Finally, she sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"It's disgusting," she said.  
  
Nagisa's heart sank.  
  
"No boy has the right to be so pretty," Airi said, flashing her dimples.  
  
Nagisa laughed and clapped his hands at the image that greeted him when he looked at the mirror.  In the face, he greatly resembled his oldest sister.  The corset and layered skirt gave him the illusion of a feminine waist and hips.  
  
"I _am_ pretty!" he exclaimed.  
  
"And modest," Airi said, swatting him on the arm.  "But, you still look like you."  
  
"Not a problem," Nagisa said, twisting his hips back and forth to make the skirt swish.  "We just need to take Rei's glasses."  
  
"Okay," Airi nodded.  "Ah!  I almost forgot.  Rosewater."  
  
She reached out for one of the perfume bottles.  She unstoppered it and held it under his nose.  Nagisa inhaled the delicate scent of roses.  Airi dabbed it behind his ears, the base of his throat, in his cleavage, the inside of his elbows and wrists.  
  
"Scent is very important," Airi said.  "Even in pitch dark I can recognize a man by his scent."  
  
"What do I smell like normally?" Nagisa asked curiously, smelling his wrist.  
  
"Sweet silliness," Airi responded, putting away the perfume and patting him on top of his wigged head.  "Ready?"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
Nagisa bounced on the balls of his feet as he followed Airi to the door.  His heart was pounding so hard in excitement, he glanced down to make sure the corset wasn't flexing.  A thought occurred to him, and he touched Airi's arm as she reached to open the door.  
  
"Uh," he paused, unsure how to phrase it.  "Rei might refuse to come with you.  He'll be so polite you might not realize it's what he's doing at first."  
  
"There's a sailor who'll turn down free sex?" Airi sounded disbelieving.  
  
"Well, like I said, he's different..." Nagisa offered, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get him up here," Airi said with a wink.  
  


* * *

  
  
As the young woman pulled him up the stairs, Rei struggled to get a word in to decline her invitation, but she never gave him a chance, extolling the character and talents of the girl waiting for him.    
  
"So shy, she never speaks," she said.  "With words, that is," she added, throwing a wink at him over her shoulder.  
  
Rei blushed, shifting the canvas bag slung over his left shoulder.  
  
"I certainly do not wish to impose myself on the young lady," Rei managed to blurt out when she took a breath.  
  
"It's no imposition," she insisted, tugging him down the hall at the top of the stairs.  "And it's too late to spurn her now.  Nagisa has already paid the mistress."  
  
"No, no, I'm not spurning her," Rei said, recoiling at the image of that harsh word impacting this apparently sweet, shy girl.  "Perhaps we could have... tea?"  
  
They stopped in front of a door.  
  
"Tea?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  "Have you no consideration for the girl at all?"  
  
"Why, what's wrong with tea?" Rei blinked, confused.  
  
"Nothing, except if it gets back to the mistress that she's serving tea instead of properly servicing clients, it'll be a beating for sure," she said, lowering her voice.  
  
"Beating?" Rei was appalled.    
  
He wondered why the Swiftsure officers would support an institution with such unethical practices against its employees.  
  
"Yes," she nodded.  "It would damage the mistress' reputation."  
  
"I... see," Rei said slowly, frowning.  
  
There were dynamics present in this current situation that he was unaware of, due to his lack of familiarity with brothels or ladies of the evening in general.  Initially, he thought perhaps he could tip the young woman, slip away to the Sea Rock, and pay back Nagisa what he had spent on his behalf.  Apparently, that was not a viable option.    
  
"So, if you're any kind of gentleman," she said, opening the door.  "You'll get in there and shake the sheets."  
  
With one hand in the middle of his back, she shoved him hard, sending him stumbling into the room, and shut the door behind him.  Straightening, Rei pushed up his glasses and frowned at the door.  
  
"What a peculiar woman," he muttered to himself.  
  
He heard a soft sound, like swishing fabric, and turned around.  His blush deepened.  Standing in the middle of the room was a petite, young woman with blonde ringlets, wearing a layered skirt short enough that he could clearly see stockinged calves, and a corset that most likely was supposed to be underneath another garment.  He moved his gaze away from her modest cleavage to her face, which was partially covered with a lacy fan.  Setting the bag down by the door, Rei took a step closer.  It was difficult to tell in the muted lighting, and under the shadow of her bangs, but it almost appeared as if her eyes were violet.    
  
"Your eyes," Rei began.  "Are such an unusual color..."  
  
Like a hummingbird, she darted forward and snatched off his glasses, setting them on the table between the chairs, along with her fan.  Rei held out his hands, blinking as the sharpness of the world dissolved into a colored blur.  
  
"I can't see," he protested.  
  
She returned, pressed a finger lightly to his lips, and he had a whiff of roses before she nimbly unbuttoned his jacket and pulled it off.  Squinting, he watched her hang it on a peg by the door, then she took his hand and led him to a chair.  He sat down, relieved to be occupying a piece of furniture other than the huge bed taking up most of the room.  Perhaps she had taken his glasses because she was shy about being seen in her undergarments?  Rei felt a wave of pity for this girl who, in a world of limited choices for the gentler gender, had obviously been pushed into a profession diametrically opposed to her natural disposition.  
  
"I understand there are consequences if we do not... consummate this agreement," Rei said.   "And, I am not... experienced.  However, I shall endeavor to be as gentle as possible."  
  
He could not see well enough to discern her expression, but apparently his words were well-received since her response was to sit in his lap and put her arms around his neck.  Awkwardly, he put his arms around her little waist, and she pressed against him.  She kissed his lips, then his chin and cheeks, light, fluttering kisses like butterfly wings over his face and neck.  He felt himself relaxing as she untied the front of his shirt and kissed down his chest, sliding off his lap to the floor.  Pushing apart his knees, she knelt and began unbuttoning his trousers.  He automatically reached to stop her, and the white circle of her face tilted up, the flickering light catching gold in her hair.  He touched the blonde tresses, and a ringlet curled around his fingers, but the strands weren't as silky as he had expected.  
  
She continued unbuttoning his trousers and pulled them open, reaching inside his smallclothes to free his manhood.  Her hands stroked him, then her head lowered and she feathered kisses over him there.  Rei gasped, thighs tensing.  It was more than pleasant, it was wonderful, and even through his guilt and discomfort with the overall situation, he could not resist giving in to the sensation.  The kisses became longer and wetter, and her tongue... He lightly tangled his fingers in her curls as her head bobbed up and down, the suction and moist heat of her mouth bringing him towards climax.  Eyes half-closed in pleasure, he saw her hand reach for something off the table, and he heard the light crinkling of paper.  Rei frowned.  The sound was familiar.  
  
"Ah!" the cry was startled out of him.  
  
She had put something else in her mouth, something small and hard that she was pushing along his length with her tongue.  Her mouth had become hungrier, and it was as if she was devouring him, pulling hard.  He slid his fingers out of her hair, afraid of hurting her, instead gripping the arms of the chair.  Almost of their own accord, his hips flexed up towards her, and he knew he was close.  He had to warn her to prevent a vulgar ending.  He touched her shoulder.  
  
"Madam," he gasped.  "I... am near... the end."  
  
Instead of retreating, this seemed to encourage her more and she took him all the way in.  Unbelievably, he felt the pressure on the head of his member as she literally swallowed him.  Helpless, he closed his eyes and with a weak cry, released inside her.  In that moment of bliss, through the white light that passed behind his eyes, flashed the image of sun-kissed blonde curls and laughing violet eyes.  
  
Sinking back into the chair, Rei covered his eyes with his right forearm.  Surely this was enough to satisfy the girl's mistress, to allay the crew's fear of the virgin curse.  He did not think he had the heart to do much more this night.  Vaguely, he was aware of the girl climbing back into his lap, straddling his thighs, kissing his neck, and he lowered his arm to support her back so she wouldn't fall.  The kisses weren't butterflies this time, they were open-mouthed, sensual, her breath hot on his face as she gently rocked against him.  
  
Under the scent of roses, was another, very familiar sweetness.  His mind sifted through its repertoire of odors until it was identified:  barley sugar candy.  Rei's eyes snapped open, and he straightened in the chair, firmly gripping her hips through the flimsy skirt to stop her movement.  This was exactly how it had felt when Nagisa had sat in his lap and shaved him.  Rei's logical mind fought with what his senses were telling him.  His brain had to be misinterpreting the data, because the conclusion was an impossibility.  With his right hand, Rei fumbled over the table until he found his glasses and hastily put them on.  The world snapped into focus.  
  
A very pretty girl was sitting in his lap, her violet eyes wide.  With shaking hands, Rei reached up and tugged on the blonde curls, and the wig slid off, dropping to the floor.  Now Nagisa was sitting in his lap, wearing makeup and women's under garments.  In shock, Rei rubbed his thumb over Nagisa's slightly swollen lips, smearing the lip stain.  This couldn't be.  He must be drunk, or he fell asleep at the table and was dreaming.  He closed his eyes.  
  
"Rei, wait, I can explain," Nagisa said.  
  
The instant he spoke, Rei knew this wasn't a dream and he wasn't drunk.  Without opening his eyes, he pushed up his glasses and held his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Get off of me, Nagisa," he said.  
  
“Rei,” Nagisa protested.  
  
“Off.  Now,” Rei repeated, more forcefully.  
  
Nagisa climbed off his lap.  Standing, Rei turned away from him and tucked himself back in, buttoning up his trousers.  He couldn’t bring himself to face Nagisa, and the shock, the guilt, the disbelief turned into an emotion Rei rarely felt with any intensity.  Anger.  
  
“Why?” he demanded.  
  
“Because, I knew it would be good.  That we would be good,” Nagisa said, his voice dropping into the light, pleading tone Rei knew well.  
  
The tone he used when he did something impetuous, mischievous.  The tone he had used when he had grasped Rei in an inappropriate place and Rei had fretted about protecting the innocence of a young man.  
  
“It felt good, right, Rei?” Nagisa said softly, touching his arm.  
  
Rei jerked his arm away and whipped around so suddenly, Nagisa took a step back, startled.  
  
“Don’t touch me!” Rei shouted.  “Was everything a game to you all this time?  Was I just a... a joke to you?”  
  
“Rei...”  
  
The wide violet eyes shimmered with tears, but Rei couldn’t let himself believe it.  This entire time, he thought they were becoming friends, that he was mentoring Nagisa, and all along, this angelic face masked a devious, cruel nature.  How could he have been so blind?  And how many people were laughing at him behind his back, thinking him the fool?  The woman who brought him here certainly had to have been Nagisa’s accomplice.  What about Seijuro and Momo?  The other officers who had been at the Swinging Lantern earlier?  Nagisa’s face blurred as tears stung the back of Rei’s eyes.  Pushing up his glasses, he abruptly spun around and strode towards the door.  He would be damned if he would shed a tear in front of Nagisa, or any of them.  He would play the fool no longer.  
  
“Rei, wait!” Nagisa called out.  
  
Ignoring him, Rei left, slamming the door behind him.  Running down the hall, Rei stumbled down the stairs, mumbling an apology as he bumped into a girl going up.  He glanced over at the table where Seijuro and Momo had been sitting when he left, but the brothers were gone and other patrons were drinking in their places.  Relieved, he hastily crossed the tavern to the front door.  He had to vacate the premises before Nagisa caught up to him.  
  
Rei forgot to duck when he stepped up to the door, and the low beam grazed his forehead.  Wincing, he rubbed at the sore spot as he exited the tavern.  Night had fallen and the only illumination was from the candles in windows and lanterns hung outside the shops.  A few people were about, moving between the taverns, gathered in small groups in doorways, and two buildings down, women leaned out from windows calling out to passersby.  The strong odor of urine indicated someone had recently relieved himself near the stoop.  Rei hesitated, unsure for a moment where to go.  He could ask for directions to the Sea Rock and book a separate room for himself, but Nagisa would find him there quickly, and Rei had no desire to speak with him.    
  
He stepped sideways as an inebriated sailor staggered past him.  It was too dangerous to wander around this unfamiliar town at night seeking alternate lodging.  He would return to the Swiftsure.  The image of his cabin, being surrounded by his butterfly cases and maps, was instantly comforting.  He very much wanted to be within the sanctity of his private space at that very moment.  Tracing the return route through the city would be an easy task, even at night.  He was, after all, a navigator and had an excellent sense of direction.  
  
Crossing the street to avoid Mad Captain Ryouma, Rei began walking towards Thames Street.  He passed a coffeehouse and a tobacco shop, his feet stopping at the window of a small storefront before it fully registered the sign by the lamp was for a lens crafter.  The display showcased various spyglasses, magnifying glasses, spectacles and mirrors.  The shop was still open, and Rei went inside.  He was swept up in an unexpected wave of homesickness, surrounded by the familiar trappings of a lens crafter.  He had been raised in a shop similar to this one.  An older man wearing spectacles looked up from the workbench in the back when he came in.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" he asked.  
  
"I-"  Rei hesitated.  
  
He had entered the shop on impulse, and he was not naturally an impulsive person, so now he found himself at a bit of a loss.  On the workbench was a lens grinding lathe.  Rei automatically reached out to touch it and the shopkeeper cleared his throat.  Rei immediately withdrew his hand.  
  
"Ah, sorry," he apologized.  "My father is a lens crafter in London."  
  
The shopkeeper's demeanor immediately warmed, and he peered over the spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose at Rei's face.  
  
"Did he make those?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Rei said, removing his glasses and holding them out.  
  
The shopkeeper gently took them from him, and through blurred vision, Rei watched him carefully turn the eyeglasses over in his hands as he examined them.  When the shopkeeper held them back out, Rei touched the man's hands and felt around until he touched the wire frames.  He put his glasses back on, blinking.  
  
"That's fine work," the shopkeeper commented.  
  
Rei smiled at the compliment.  It made him feel proud when his father's craftsmanship was acknowledged.  
  
"Thank you," Rei said.  
  
"Are you apprenticed to your father?" he asked.  
  
The shopkeeper gestured at the stool behind Rei, and he pulled it around, sitting down as the man picked up several convex laps from the stack of iron forms, selecting one and putting the rest back.  
  
"I did study under him to learn the trade," Rei said.  "But, I have an older brother who will inherit the business."  
  
"Ah," the shopkeeper nodded.  
  
The older man glued a thick disc of felt to the lap with green pitch and put it in the lathe.  With his left hand, the man grasped the hinged arm with the adjustable pin that pushed against the lens, keeping it in contact with the lap.  The shopkeeper added the abrasive with his right hand.  Using a foot pedal, he spun it like a potter's wheel.  The sound was like a lullaby to Rei.  He closed his eyes, just listening to the squeak of the pedal, the soft grinding of the abrasive grains rolling between the glass and metal lap.  Rei could clearly picture his father's workshop, wide beams of light, swirling with dust motes, spilling in from the large windows, catching, reflecting and refracting through all the pieces of glass and mirrors, scattering bright stars and rainbows over every surface.  Rei had tried to touch those stars, capture them in his childish hands like fireflies.  Later, he watched the real stars move over the night sky, tracking their paths with the instruments his father made.    
  
Rei felt a tap on his shoulder, and he jerked upright from where he was half-slumped over the workbench.  He must have fallen asleep.  Pushing up his glasses, he focused on the shopkeeper.  
  
"I'm closing up, lad," he said kindly.  
  
"Oh, of course," Rei said.  
  
Hastily, he stood up, straightening his shirt and smoothing out his breeches.  Docilely, he followed the shopkeeper to the door, embarrassed that he had fallen asleep in front of a stranger.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Rei said, as he stepped outside.  
  
"Come back anytime," the shopkeeper said with a smile, closing the door.  
  
Straightening his shoulders, Rei resumed his walk, feeling calmer and more like himself than when he had left the Swinging Lantern.  He had traversed nearly three blocks when he approached an alley with a man in a brown long coat at the entrance, legs braced wide and one hand on the wall, either about to or already urinating.  Rei’s nose wrinkled in distaste, and he moved to the far side of the walkway, unfortunately bumping into another man coming from the other direction in a black coat and Tricorne hat.  
  
“Oh, I beg your pardon,” Rei said, immediately stepping back and turning sideways to give him room to go by.  
  
Instead of passing him, the other man moved into his space and shoved him towards the alley.  The man in the brown coat grabbed Rei around the chest and pulled him into the swallowing darkness of the alley, clapping a hand over his mouth.  The rough hand tasted like tobacco and rum and the man smelled foul.  Rei struggled, twisting his body and flailing.  The man in the Tricorne moved in close and punched him in the stomach.  All the air went out of him, and Rei heard himself make a strange wheezing sound.  He wrapped his arms around his middle and bent over, struggling to take a breath.  Brown Coat dragged him deeper into the alley, Tricorne following.  
  
Before Rei could fully process what was happening, rough hands patted his pockets, pulling his shirt loose, then he was shoved to the ground and Tricorne pulled his boots off.  Silver pieces of eight fell out, chiming together and glinting in the darkness.  Brown Coat released his mouth to grab up some of the coins and shove them in his pockets.  
  
“Where’s the rest?” he demanded.  
  
Rei gasped in a breath.  
  
“Jacket,” he wheezed.  
  
“Yer not wearin’ a jacket,” Tricorne said.  “Smart-mouthed bastard.”  
  
Cocking his arm back, Tricorne punched him again, this time the fist catching him just under his right cheekbone.  Rei’s head whipped to the side, his glasses flying off from the force of the blow.  What little he had been able to see in the unlit alley melted away into the darkness.  At first, his face just felt numb, then it warmed into throbbing pain.  Rei, who had never been touched in violence in his life, was being beaten and robbed.  Fear flooded his body with adrenaline, making his heart race.  His torso was pinned by Brown Coat, but his legs were free.  Rei had strong legs.  He had run every day as part of his training regiment.  Bending his knees, he kicked Tricorne as hard as he could in the chest, bowling him over backward.  His sense of victory was short-lived.  
  
“Fucker!” Tricorne recovered quickly, charging towards him.  
  
The man in the Tricorne was just a dark form outlined from the meager light entering from the street, but there was a small reflected point from his raised hand that might be a knife.  Rei defensively raised his right arm over his face, and felt sharp pain slice across his palm.  He cried out in pain.  
  
“Wait!” Brown Coat commanded, grabbing Tricorne’s arm.  “I think I recognize him from the dock.  One of Swiftsure’s new officers.”  
  
“Aye?” Tricorne hesitated.  “The Blood Shark had put out notices fer a Sailing Master.”  
  
“Are you a navigator?” Brown Coat demanded, shaking him.  
  
Rei blinked, the question triggering a memory from that morning.  
  
 _“Hey, Rei,” Rin said, gripping his shoulder._  
  
 _Rei turned around from the rail where he was waiting to disembark, eager to explore Port Royal._  
  
 _“If anyone asks you which position I hired you for on the Swiftsure,” Rin said.  “Tell them you’re the cook.”_  
  
 _“Why?” Rei asked, frowning._  
  
 _Rin looked out over the port for a moment before meeting his eyes._  
  
 _“Some Captains will do whatever it takes to get a navigator,” Rin said.  “Even kidnapping them from another ship.”_  
  
 _Rei gasped, shocked.  Rin patted him on the back._  
  
 _“As long as you stay with one of us, you’ll be fine,” Rin reassured him._  
  
“Cook,” Rei managed to get out.  “I’m the cook.”  
  
With a sigh of disgust, Brown coat dropped him to the ground, slamming a hand against his chest.  
  
“Worthless.  Let’s go,” he said, starting to stand.  
  
“I should slit yer throat fer wasting our time,” Tricorne said.  
  
The point glinted again, and Rei shrank back, his heart beating so hard, he could feel it pulsing in his cut hand.  Then he heard it, a whistle from down the street, one long high note, three short.  Rei’s eyes widened.  Although he hadn’t yet learned all the intricacies of the Swiftsure’s non-verbal communication system, Rin had made him learn several basic ones before he was permitted to join the last raid.  One long, three short meant “to me”.  The signal to drop whatever you were doing and return to Rin or Captain Makoto immediately.  They were calling him.  Hope flared in Rei’s chest.  He pursed his lips, ignoring the pain in his face, and whistled back.  
  
Brown Coat cursed, slapping his hand back over Rei’s mouth.  The three waited in silence, two in fear, one in hope, their breathing harsh in the still alley.  After a few moments, Rei’s heart sank.  The whistler hadn’t heard him.  He closed his eyes, and a tear slid down his cheek.  He was going to die in this filthy alley.  
  
The pounding of running boots echoed down the street, and Rin’s voice called out loud and bold in the night.  
  
“If he’s harmed, the sharks will feast on your corpse!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Eighteen...
> 
> Sousuke and Rin are finally alone. Who will win their bet?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Rin are finally alone. Who will win their bet?
> 
> Warning: This chapter has sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry I'm posting this technically one day late. :( I was volunteering at a waterways clean up effort for the bayou by me, and I spent Saturday tramping through miles of muddy trails and picking up trash, checking out the wildlife. It was great!
> 
> This chapter is long, 15 typed pages, so I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)

Chapter Eighteen  
  
_Port Royal_  
  
  
Rin tried to walk normally as he and Sousuke followed the innkeeper's wife, Mrs. Yukimura, up the stairs to their rooms at the Sea Rock.  The entire afternoon had been torturous as he dealt with the ship builder and put in the supply orders with the Swiftsure's local vendors.  Sousuke kept throwing him smirking, sidelong looks while appearing to be completely calm himself.  It was infuriating, and Rin intended to pay him back double for every look once they were behind locked doors.  He would make Sou lose the bet, get the traditional "favor" the winner received, and ask for something really good.  Or, he might hold the favor over Sou's head for a while and make him sweat over it.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Mrs. Yukimura led them to the end of the hall.  They always booked the same two rooms at Sea Rock:  second floor, at the end, facing the street.  The corner room had a tree by the window that could be used as an alternate exit.  Although they booked two, they both stayed in the corner room; the other room was a sound buffer.  
  
They stopped in front of the rooms, and Mrs. Yukimura handed over the keys, touching Sousuke's hand more than necessary.  Rin hid a grin behind his hand.  Mrs. Yukimura had displayed a not-so-subtle interest in Sousuke for years.  Sousuke's response was to either ignore the flirting or give her blank looks.  
  
"It's past supper," Mrs. Yukimura said.  "But I'll have the girls bring up a plate of cheese and bread, and hot water for the bath."  
  
When she said the word "bath" her eyes moved over Sousuke's chest as if he were already undressed.  
  
"Thank you," Sousuke muttered, turning and unlocking his door.  
  
Her eyes dropped to his ass as he went inside.  When she turned around, she blushed as she realized Rin had caught her staring.  He just grinned and went into his own room, dropping the canvas bag on the floor by the door.  She could look all she wanted.  Rin had no worries, he knew Sousuke was his.  
  
_"I am your man."_  
  
Rin's dick twitched at the memory of Sou whispering those words in his ear.  They needed to get down to some serious fucking _right now_.  Rin plopped down into the chair to pull off his boots, and the balls moved and chimed inside him.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Rin jumped to his feet.  And, he had to get this goddamned thing out of his ass.  Leaning against the wall for support, he tugged off his boots and stockings while standing and tossed his jacket over the chair.  Bending over, he rifled through his bag for a clean shirt and breeches, then opened his door.  He nearly ran into the serving girls in the hallway carrying the tray of snacks and hot water Mrs. Yukimura had promised.  He opened Sousuke's door for them, and they half-curtsied, scurrying inside.  Rin slung his clean clothes over the back of the chair closest to the door.  Sousuke was sitting in the other chairs at the table facing the door, boots and stockings off, jacket hanging on the back of the chair along with his belt.  His knife and flintlock were on the nightstand by the bed.  Pulling his flintlock and knife out of his belt, Rin crossed the room and set his weapons next to Sousuke's.  He returned to the table as the first girl was setting down the tray of bread, cheese, butter and sliced mangoes, and Rin was happy to see it included rum as well.  Bargaining with vendors was thirsty work.    
  
The other girl dumped two buckets of hot water into the copper tub set in the corner of the room, and they both left, leaving the door open.  It would take multiple trips to fill the tub, and by the time it was filled, the water would no longer be hot, but lukewarm.  However, having the tub at all was a luxury.    
  
Sousuke had never bathed in a bathtub in his life before he met Rin.  There had been a bathtub at Rin's childhood home, and as an adult, whenever he was in a city that had a public bathhouse, he would visit it.  Access to a bath tub was one of Sea Rock’s biggest amenities to Rin.  Once he had introduced Sousuke to the pleasures of submersive bathing, Sou had been hooked.  
  
Handling the knife expertly, Sousuke sliced the cheese and bread and poured two glasses of rum.  He gestured at the chair across from him with the knife.  
  
“Are you going to sit?” he asked.  
  
Rin’s face flushed.  
  
“I’ll stand,” Rin said shortly, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.  
  
“Really?  All the walking today must have made you... tired,” Sousuke said, droopy teal eyes giving him a knowing look.  
  
Rin opened his mouth to retort, then closed it as the girls re-entered, each carrying two buckets.  He glared at Sousuke, who watched him calmly while eating the cheese and bread.  
  
_Fucker_ , Rin thought.  
  
Sou’s eyes laughed at him.  
  
The girls left, and Rin stomped over to Sousuke, snatching the bread out of his hand and stuffing it into his own mouth.  Undisturbed, Sousuke cut another slice.  Rin chewed the bread, which was soft and warm on the inside and crusty on the outside, and picked up one of the glasses, downing half the contents.  Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he set the glass down and Sousuke filled it.  Sousuke's other hand brushed the back of Rin's thigh, and Rin jerked, sloshing rum out of the glass.  The girls returned, one carrying buckets, the other a stack of towels with toiletries, and Sousuke's hand retreated, resting innocently on the table.  The girls poured the water into the copper tub, stacking the towels on the stool, and Sousuke rose from the table, meeting them at the door.  Reaching into his trouser pocket, he gave them each a coin.  All smiles, they curtsied and left.  
  
Sousuke shut and locked the door, the click of the latch making Rin's heart jump.  It had been months since the two of them had been alone like this.  Slowly, Sousuke turned around, untucked his own shirt, gripped the hem and pulled it over his head in one motion, dropping it to the floor.  Damn, Sou had a fine body.  Rin's eyes moved appreciatively over the well-muscled torso, tanned skin crossed with scars, the most prominent one a flower-shaped mark on his right shoulder from being shot.  Sousuke unbuttoned his breeches and stepped out of them so he was standing in his smallclothes.  The thin linen hung low on his hips, showing the line of his pelvis and the impressive outline of his very erect cock.  Rin's eyes rose to meet the smoldering teal gaze, and Sousuke crossed back to him like a big tiger stalking prey.  Rin swallowed, raising his chin.  His heart was beating like a rabbit's.  It was always like this, the first time they came together on shore leave, even though they had been lovers for years.  
  
Not breaking eye contact, Sousuke pulled Rin's shirt off, running his hands down Rin's sides until they settled on his hips, thumbs brushing the skin under the waistband of his trousers.  Rin was unable to resist pressing his palms against Sou's broad chest, sliding them down over his rippled abdomen and around his waist.  Sousuke leaned down next to his ear.  
  
"Shall we take it out now?" he asked softly.  
  
Rin nodded, and Sousuke unbuttoned the front of Rin's trousers, hands slipping under the fabric and around to cup Rin's ass.  He squeezed, and Rin moaned at the pressure, dropping his forehead against Sousuke's shoulder.  Sousuke pulled him open, and Rin felt fingers touch his entrance, then the balls moved inside him as Sousuke gently tugged on the cord.  Rin couldn't keep from clenching down, and he groaned, tightening his grip around Sousuke's waist.  
  
"Easy," Sousuke murmured.  "Take a deep breath and let it go."  
  
Rin inhaled, taking in Sousuke's musky scent, and released it.  Sousuke pulled out the first ball, making Rin's cock throb, and there was the familiar tingling tightening that preceded coming.  Suddenly, he realized he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from losing the bet if Sousuke pulled out that second ball.  He started to straighten, but Sousuke's left arm went around his back, pressing their torsos together.  Rin could feel the hardness of Sousuke's cock rubbing against his, then Sousuke pulled out the second ball, and Rin came hard.  
  
"Ah!" Rin cried out against Sousuke's neck.  
  
He pushed his pelvis against Sousuke's as the orgasm rocked through him and tears stung the back of his eyes at the relief of the release.  He heard a chiming clink as Sousuke dropped the toy and wrapped both arms around him, squeezing their bodies even closer.  Rin lifted his head, blinking back the tears, and met Sousuke's eyes.  A flush rose up in Sou's cheeks and his mouth tightened.  Before Rin could ask what was wrong, Sousuke had maneuvered him around and bent him over the table.  Rin pushed himself up on his hands.  It was too soon.  He needed a few minutes to recover, especially after having that fucking thing in his ass all day long.  
  
“Sou,” he started to protest.  
  
Sousuke jerked down Rin’s trousers to his ankles, then pushed Rin’s feet apart, standing between his spread legs and pinning Rin against the table.  
  
“Hey!” Rin looked back at his shoulder.  
  
His eyes widened at Sousuke‘s intense expression.  His lover’s pupils were so wide it made his eyes dark, and his nostrils were flared.  
  
“I’m at my limit,” Sousuke said, his voice husky.  
  
With two fingers, Sousuke scooped up a glob of butter from the tray on the table.  Rin felt himself spread open, and Sousuke’s fingers rubbing at his entrance, then sliding inside.  Rin was more sensitive than usual from the toy, and his hips writhed as those long fingers twisted and scissored inside him.  They withdrew, and he heard the sound of Sousuke slicking up his dick, then the hot, heavy length of it rubbed between his cheeks.  Part of Rin still wanted a few moments, especially since he knew when Sousuke was this worked up it would be a bit of a rough fuck, but the larger part of him wanted Sou.  Rin stretched forward over the table, propping himself up on his forearms, and arched his back.  The head of Sousuke’s cock pressed against him, popping past the first resisting ring of muscle, then he kept pushing until he was about halfway in.  Rin breathed, trying to relax as he felt his already tender passage stretched.  Sousuke sawed back and forth a few times, then pushed forward until he was all the way inside and his pelvis was pressed against Rin’s ass.    
  
Rin moaned, closing his eyes as he focused on breathing.  The first time Sousuke had taken him, it had been on their last day of shore leave, and Rin had intended it to be the only time.  But, apparently, in Sousuke’s mind, once that line had been crossed, it had been erased.  With domineering calm, he continued taking Rin during their time off-ship.  Those early times had been painful, even though they always ended in pleasure, and Rin would curse and hit Sousuke, once even biting him.  Eventually the pain turned into discomfort, then even the discomfort became a minor thing and not only did Rin stop resisting Sousuke, he began encouraging him.  He still didn’t know exactly what caused the change; maybe his body just got used to it.    
  
Sousuke leaned over his back and kissed the back of his neck.  An apology.  Rin felt a ripple of trepidation.  Straightening, Sousuke gripped Rin’s hips firmly, pulled out to the head and slammed back in with a grunt.  
  
“AH!” The yell was startled out of Rin.  
  
Sousuke pulled out and slammed in again, and again and again, his harsh breathing punctuated with soft grunts.  There was no warm-up, the usual slow and easy strokes at the beginning, just hard, deep fucking straight off.  The glasses fell over and rolled on the tray as the table moved back and forth from the force of Sousuke’s thrusts.  Rin’s hands scrambled to grip the far edge to give himself something to hang onto as Sousuke pounded into him.  He gave up on the attempt to control his breathing, and all his exhalations became cries.  Sousuke shifted his angle without slowing down, and sharp tingling shot through Rin’s hips.  His cock, trapped between his abdomen and the top of the table, throbbed.  
  
“Fuck!” he shouted.  
  
Sousuke’s hand slid on his hip as their bodies became slick with sweat, and he adjusted his grip, somehow managing to get in a little deeper.    
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Rin yelled as Sou relentlessly slammed into him, hitting the sweet spot.  
  
The pleasure was so intense it bordered on being almost unbearable.  Sousuke gripped Rin’s left shoulder and pulled back, deepening the arch of Rin’s back and making him lift his ass.  Sousuke thrust quickly three more times, pushing forward and holding on the last one, and Rin felt liquid warmth explode inside him as Sousuke came.  
  
“Nnngh!” Sousuke’s guttural cry made Rin’s cock throb again.  
  
Sousuke lay on top of him, and the heated weight of his body had an instantly calming effect on Rin.  He could feel the beating of Sousuke’s heart against his back.  Sousuke kissed the back of his neck and shoulders, making contented little humming noises that vibrated against his skin.  
  
“You okay?” Sousuke asked.  
  
“What do you think?” Rin said, turning his head and glaring up at him from the corner of his eye.  
  
“I think I could stay inside you forever,” Sousuke murmured, grinding his hips in a little circular motion.  
  
Rin bit his lip.  Even when he wasn’t fully erect, Sousuke’s cock had enough girth to stretch him.  And, there had been times when Sousuke had stayed inside him after coming until he was hard again and they resumed fucking.  Sometimes Rin fell asleep with Sousuke inside him and woke up with Sousuke going at it, but those times were always slow and gentle.  However, his ass was not up for a repeat performance right now.  
  
“I can’t feel my legs,” Rin groused.  
  
With a chuckle, Sousuke straightened, and slowly pulled out, making Rin hiss.  Retrieving a towel from the stack on the stool, Sousuke wiped Rin off, squatting to help him out of his trousers.  Turning around, Rin took a step towards the tub and lurched sideways as his legs wobbled.  He quickly grabbed the edge of the table.  Sousuke slipped an arm around Rin's waist and they walked to the tub together.  Sousuke got in first, back against the front, knees bent to accommodate his long legs.  He held out his hand, and Rin took it to steady himself as he carefully stepped in and sat between Sousuke's legs, leaning back against his broad chest.  The top of his head just fit under Sousuke's chin.  
  
Picking up a washcloth and the soap, Sousuke reached down in the water between Rin's legs to lather the bar up.  He returned the soap and started washing Rin's arm.  
  
"Are you really alright?" Sousuke asked softly, soapy fingers slipping between Rin's.  
  
"Shut up," Rin replied, bumping his leg against Sousuke's.  
  
Laughing, Sousuke continued washing him with the soft, soapy cloth.  Rin relaxed, eyes half-closing.  At first, he had been embarrassed when Sousuke insisted on washing him after sex, but now he enjoyed it.  The rougher the sex, the more gently Sou treated him afterwards, and Rin decided he deserved the pampering.  At Sousuke's nudge, Rin leaned forward and Sousuke scrubbed his back with a little more force than he had been using, which was Rin's favorite part.  Rin wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his cheek on his knees.  The scrubbing became more of a massage, and Rin let out a contented sigh.  The washcloth slid down between his cheeks, and Rin raised his head.  
  
"I need to clean you," Sousuke murmured.  
  
Realizing it was a good idea considering Sousuke had used butter as a lubricant, Rin lowered his head.  Sousuke twisted a corner of the washcloth inside him and slowly pulled it out.  It reminded Rin of the metal balls, and he remembered he had lost the bet.  Damn it.  He tried to think of a way to redeem himself, and thought of their other bet.  Grinning, he straightened.  
  
"So," Rin said casually.  "I suppose we're even now."  
  
"Even?" Sousuke asked, wringing out the washcloth and draping it over the edge of the tub.  
  
"Yeah.  You won this bet, and I won the one from the raid," Rin explained.  
  
They had a running bet on how many enemy soldiers they shot during skirmishes on raids, going back even before they were lovers.  
  
"How many Spaniards did you shoot?" Rin asked.  
  
"Four," Sousuke responded.  
  
"I shot six," Rin said triumphantly.  
  
"You're not counting that first one on the sand dune, are you?" Sousuke asked, lightly stroking the inside of Rin's thigh.  
  
"Of course, since I shot him," Rin replied.  
  
"No, you didn't," Sousuke argued.  
  
"Fine," Rin sighed.  
  
They had both shot without a clear line of sight.  There was a chance it was Sou's kill.  
  
"Even if I don't count him, it's still my five to your four," Rin said, magnanimously allowing the concession since it still meant he’d win.  
  
“No,” Sousuke contradicted him.  “It’s a tie.  If you didn’t hit him, that means I did, and we’re five to five.”  
  
Leaning sideways, Rin splashed water back at Sousuke, who just laughed and pulled Rin back against his chest.  
  
“I’ll give you a favor for the raid,” Sousuke said, breath stirring his hair.  “But, I won’t give up my favor from today.”  
  
Rin scowled.  That meant Sousuke already knew what he was going to ask for; the pervert had probably been thinking about it all day while he was giving Rin those smirky looks.  
  
“What’s your favor?” Rin asked with apprehension.  
  
“Prep and ride,” Sousuke whispered in his ear.  
  
Rin’s scowl deepened.  Sousuke almost always chose sex favors.  Prep and ride was Sousuke laying on his back with Rin straddling him, “riding” his cock.  That in itself wasn’t too bad, but Rin had to prepare himself while Sousuke watched.  It was incredibly humiliating to stick his fingers in his own ass and stretch himself with Sou staring at him like a cat watching a bowl of cream being poured.  And, Rin had to ride until Sousuke came, which could be a while since he had a ridiculous amount of control.  Rin usually had to resort to tricks like squeezing his ass on Sou’s cock, or playing with himself to push Sousuke to the edge.  Well, he wasn’t going to be the only one doing embarrassing shit.  
  
“And my favor is for you to jerk off in front of me,” Rin said.  
  
“Fine,” Sousuke agreed easily.  
  
Rin realized he had just basically thrown away his favor.  Sousuke would’ve done it if Rin had just asked him to.  Sou had always agreed to do anything Rin asked for in bed, except for that one thing, the one taboo act he refused to do.  Sousuke would not bottom.  He wouldn’t even let Rin finger him during blow jobs.  
  
Probably sensing Rin’s disgruntlement, Sousuke’s hand moved from stroking his thigh to fondle Rin’s half-erect cock bobbing in the water.  Resting his forearms on Sousuke’s raised knees, Rin relaxed, feeling his ire melt away.  The fondling became loose stroking, and Rin lazily thrust up into Sousuke’s hand as he grew hard, enjoying the leisurely pace after the frenetic coupling.  
  
The erotic tranquility was shattered by a knock on the door.  
  
“Leave it outside,” Sousuke called out.  
  
Mrs. Yukimura knew to keep them well-stocked with rum during their stay.  
  
“Rin?” a muffled voice said through the door.  
  
“Shit,” Rin muttered, sitting up.  
  
It was Nagisa, but his voice sounded strange, and he had used the wrong knock.  Sloshing water, Rin hastily stood up and dried himself off as quickly as possible.  While he was pulling on his clean trousers, Sousuke was unhurriedly drying off.  Normally, Rin would appreciate the show, but now was not the time.  
  
“Hurry up,” Rin hissed at him.  
  
Although it would be expected for Rin and Sousuke to eat and drink together, bathing together would be difficult to explain.  Rin pulled the fresh shirt over his head, leaving it untucked.  Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Sousuke had managed to at least put on his trousers.  Picking up the knife on the table, Rin opened the door.  He quickly held the knife out to the side to avoid impaling Nagisa as the younger man rushed into his arms, sobbing.  
  
Sousuke slipped around them, glanced down the hallway, then closed and locked the door.  Hugging Nagisa with one arm, Rin set the knife down and looked at Sousuke over the curly head.  Shrugging, Sousuke grabbed one of the chairs, turned it around and straddled it, folding his arms on the back.  Rin guided Nagisa to the other chair, untangling Nagisa’s fingers from the front of his shirt and making him sit down.  Rin squatted in front of Nagisa, a hand on his knee.  Nagisa cried like this when he was genuinely distraught, but also when he was in deep trouble.  It was important to determine which one it was quickly.  They needed to know if a detail of soldiers was on its way to arrest the First Mate.  
  
“Nagisa,” Rin said.  “What has happened?”  
  
“I fucked up,” Nagisa wailed.  
  
Nagisa raised his face, violet eyes glimmering, tears streaming down his cheeks.  He was one of the few people Rin knew who didn’t look disgusting when they cried hard.  No red, snotty nose, just fat tear drops spilling out of his large eyes, cheeks flushed.  Rin squinted, leaning in closer.  
  
“Nagisa,” he said slowly.  “Are you wearing.... make-up?”  
  
“Y-yes,” Nagisa sniffled.  
  
“Did the girls at the Swinging Lantern get you again?” Rin asked.  
  
If that was the case, Nagisa’s reaction was way out of proportion, and Rin would be irritated at having his time with Sousuke interrupted.  
  
“No,” Nagisa said, wiping a sleeve across his cheek.  “It was on purpose.  I was trying to get Rei to sleep with me.”  
  
Rin sat back on his heels.  He was so stunned, he almost couldn’t process what he had heard.  Part of him still thought of Nagisa as the small, younger boy he and Makoto had to protect.  It was difficult for him to think about Nagisa having sex at all, and he had been completely unaware he slept with men.  Rin heard a muffled snort, and looked back at Sousuke, who has hiding his mouth behind his arm.  Sousuke half-shrugged, and Rin’s gaze narrowed.  Although he had heard crew members call him Stone-faced Sousuke, Rin was easily able to read his expressions.  Sousuke did not seem surprised at Nagisa’s sexual preference, or that he liked Rei.  They were going to be having a little discussion about this later.  
  
“So Airi helped me dress up as a girl, but Rei discovered it was me...”  
  
Rin realized Nagisa was still talking.  
  
“Wait,” Rin interrupted him.  “You dressed up as a girl to... seduce Rei?”  
  
“It worked at first,” Nagisa said.  “I have this trick I use when giving blow jobs.”  
  
“What trick?” Sousuke asked, sitting up straighter.  
  
“Stop, stop!” Rin shouted, waving his hands in the air.  He did not want to hear one of his best friends giving his lover fellatio tips.  “Just, tell us what happened when Rei realized it was you.”  
  
“He yelled at me,” Nagisa’s voice quivered.  
  
Tears started welling up again.  Sighing, Rin rubbed his face in his hand.  
  
“What did you think would happen when Rei found out you had tricked him?” Rin asked, exasperated.  
  
“I don’t knooooow,” Nagisa howled.  
  
Standing, Rin hugged Nagisa, patting his head.  
  
“Idiot,” he said gently.  “Where is Rei now?  In your room?”  
  
“No,” Nagisa shook his head.  “He ran off.”  
  
“Damn it,” Rin muttered, turning to Sousuke, who was already standing and pulling on a shirt.  “Swiftsure?” Rin guessed.  
  
“Dangerous to go that far alone at night,” Sousuke said.  
  
Mentally cursing so he wouldn’t upset Nagisa more, Rin buckled on his belt and strode over to the nightstand.  He tucked his flintlock and knife into his belt, tossing Sousuke’s weapons to him.  
  
“Nagisa, you stay here,” Rin said.  “We’ll find him.”  
  
Nagisa sprang to his feet.  
  
“No!  This is my fault,” he protested.  “I have to help find Rei!”  
  
“Fine,” Rin sighed, unwilling to waste time arguing.  
  
Snapping the band on his eyepatch, he opened the door.

* * *

  
  
Sousuke stood at the edge of the rectangle of light from the open door of the Swinging Lantern, scanning the street around them for potential danger as he waited for Rin to come back out.  Nagisa  was closely by his left side, head pressed against his arm.  Occasionally, the First Mate would sniffle and rub his head against Sousuke’s jacket.  Sousuke had attempted to move away from the clingy young man several times, but Nagisa persistently shuffled close to him again.  Sousuke suppressed a sigh.  His sleeve was undoubtedly covered in snot and tears.  He’d have to ask Mrs. Yukimura to wash it for him.    
  
He found crying inherently annoying.  Rin was the exception.  When Rin cried, it wrenched his heart, made him feel protective, or was sexy, depending on the situation.  Earlier tonight, when he saw the tears in Rin’s eyes after coming, cheeks flushed, trembling slightly in his arms, it had fired up Sousuke’s lust beyond control.    
  
Two forms stepped through the doorway, blocking the light:  Rin and Momo.  Momo was complaining loudly, his shirt untucked and unlaced, carrying his jacket and canvas bag over his shoulder.  
  
“We were just about to join giblets!” Momo protested.  
  
“You were drawing a stag beetle on her belly with a kohl stick,” Rin said flatly.  
  
“Foreplay!” Momo retorted with a big grin, tapping the side of his nose and winking.  
  
Lifting his leg, Rin pushed Momo in the ass with his foot, sending the rigger stumbling off the front stoop.  
  
“I don’t see why I have to go,” Momo mumbled, rubbing his butt.  
  
“Because Seijuro has seniority and he chose to cover the pub,” Rin said.  “Now go!”  
  
Giving Rin the aggrieved look of one greatly wronged, Momo turned and trotted off in the direction the trio had come from.  
  
“Seijuro will stay here in case Rei returns,” Rin said.  “Momo will keep watch at the Sea Rock.  We’ll cover the two main routes to the Swiftsure.”  
  
Rin met Sousuke’s gaze, and Sousuke knew he wasn’t going to like what his lover was about to say next.  
  
“So, we’ll split up,” Rin continued.  “I’ll take New Street, you two take Lime Street.”  
  
The two streets were the logical choices, being the most direct routes from the Swinging Lantern, intersecting with High Street and passing through to Thames Street, which went to the dock where the Swiftsure was moored.  New Street was the way they had traveled coming in, so it was the likely route Ryugazaki would have chosen.  
  
“No,” Sousuke said.  “I’ll stay with you.”  
  
Rin sighed, hands on his slim hips.  
  
“We’ll find him faster this way,” Rin said, gripping Sousuke’s right arm, and Sousuke could see the concern in his expression.  Rin was worried for the Sailing Master.  
  
“Sou, Nagisa isn’t a fighter, and if I send you off by yourself...”  
  
“You’ll get lost,” Nagisa piped up.  
  
Sousuke frowned as Rin nodded.  It was true he did not have a great sense of direction.  But, his North Star was the red-haired man in front of him, and that led him to the only place he wanted or needed to be.  Rin’s gaze softened, and as he walked past, Rin brushed against Sousuke’s shoulder and lightly bumped his leg.  Sousuke watched until Rin turned the corner out of sight, then started down Lime Street, Nagisa walking entirely too close beside him.  
  
“Reeeiiii!” Nagisa yelled without warning, startling Sousuke into reaching for the knife at his belt.  
  
“Be quiet,” Sousuke said.  “Why would he come to you?”  
  
He resumed walking.  Nagisa’s head snapped around, tearful, violet eyes looking up at him.  Sousuke’s jaw clenched.  
  
“He’ll never trust me a-again,” Nagisa said, voice breaking.  
  
“What did you expect?” Sousuke asked, genuinely perplexed by Nagisa’s complete lack of common sense.  “You should be honest with the person you care about.”  
  
“I didn’t think he’d accept me,” Nagisa whispered.  
  
Without looking over, Sousuke could tell he was crying again.  Sighing, Sousuke pulled a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and held it out.  Nagisa accepted it, looking surprised.  
  
“Wipe off the make-up,” Sousuke said gruffly.  “You look ridiculous.”  
  
Suddenly, Nagisa smiled and hugged Sousuke tightly around the waist, releasing him a moment before Sousuke would have shoved him away.  
  
“You’re really kindhearted, aren’t you?” Nagisa asked, wiping his face as they walked.  
  
Sousuke scowled down at him.  This was not a good development.  Nagisa already took him too lightly.  
  
The “to me” whistle came over from the other street, and Sousuke stopped to listen.  He smiled at Rin’s cleverness.  Ryugazaki might not respond if they called out to him, but the crew was trained to respond to certain commands without question.  And, a sharp whistle could be heard clearly in the night air muddled with voices in the street and background noise from open windows. Not hearing a response whistle, he resumed walking, then Rin shouted:  
  
“If he’s harmed, the sharks will feast on your corpse!”  
  
Spinning around, Sousuke took off running, heart pounding.  He had no idea how many men Rin was facing, or if they were armed.  He knew the odds wouldn’t matter to Rin, and the fool would charge straight into a fight if one of his friends was in danger.  
  
“Sousuke!  Sousuke!” Nagisa called out behind him.  “Go right!  Cut through the alley!”  
  
Without slowing down, Sousuke veered right, pushing aside several drunk sailors.  Nagisa’s running boot steps fell farther behind him as Sousuke outpaced the other man.  Bursting onto the street on the other side of the alley, Sousuke hesitated, listening.  He thought he was on New Street, but he didn’t know whether to go right or left.  His fists clenched in anxiety as he scanned the eerily empty street, a sure sign something bad was happening and people had cleared out.  Then he heard cursing and the sounds of fighting coming from an alley across the street to his right.  He dashed to the alley, and peered inside, standing sideways to present a smaller target for potential shooters.  It was dark, but he could make out three men.  One was weaving and pivoting on the balls of his feet, the graceful fighting pattern immediately recognizable as Rin trying to disarm an opponent with a knife.  Behind Rin and his adversary, another man was alternately lurching forward and turning to kick at something on the ground.  His behavior was odd, until Sousuke edged into the alley and realized a fourth man was hanging onto his legs, holding him back from attacking Rin.  It was Ryugazaki.  
  
The alley was narrow, making it tricky to maneuver in close enough to help without getting in Rin’s way as he dodged the knife.  However, Sousuke was a veteran of impromptu hand-to-hand skirmishes, and within seconds of assessing the situation, chose a course of action.  
  
“Ryugazaki!” Sousuke barked in his fiercest, obey me or suffer the consequences tone.  “Release him!”  
  
As expected, the startled Sailing Master immediately let go of the man’s legs, and off-balance, the man stumbled forward.  Sousuke always fought on Rin’s left, his lover’s blind side, so he knew Rin would shift right to give him room, and he did.  Sliding his back along the wall to Rin’s left, Sousuke reached out with a long arm and grabbed the sleeve of the man’s brown coat, using the man’s forward momentum to jerk him past Rin, towards the mouth of the alley.  The man started to reach for his belt, probably for a weapon, but Sousuke gripped the man’s shoulders, dropped his chin and slammed his forehead down.  He heard the crunch of bone as he broke the man’s nose.  Breaking an opponent’s nose had several immediate advantages:  the eyes instantly teared up, blinding them, and most people tended to cover their faces and bend over slightly, leaving their bodies unprotected.  As the man bent over, cursing, blood pouring out between his fingers, Sousuke punched him hard, low and to the side of the spine, aiming for the kidney.  
  
He knew he’d hit his mark when the man cried out and dropped like a stone, curling up into a ball.  He’d probably be pissing blood for a week.  Sousuke turned to Rin, but now that Rin’s attention wasn’t divided by two opponents, he made quick work of his adversary.  
  
Grasping the man’s knife hand by the wrist, Rin pivoted around so it almost looked like the other man was hugging him, then Rin smashed the other man’s knuckles against the brick wall twice, making him drop the knife.  Rin kicked the knife in Sousuke’s direction, and he caught it under his boot.  Rin jerked an elbow back and up into the soft spot beneath the breast bone, eliciting a wheezy cough as the man slumped forward.  Taking out his own knife, Rin spun around and pressed the man back against the wall, laying the blade against the gasping man’s throat.  When he swallowed, his Adam’s apple scraped the sharp edge.  
  
“Rei!  Rei!”  Nagisa’s voice came from down the street as he ran towards them.  
  
“The only reason you’re not dead,” Rin growled, inches from the man’s face.  “Is because you’re not worth killing.”  
  
He stepped back, and the man slid down the wall.  Nagisa arrived, panting, eyes wide, and he tried to enter the alley, but Sousuke held him back with an arm across his chest.  He had no idea what kind of state Ryugazaki was in.  
  
“Wait here,” Sousuke said.  
  
Nagisa nodded, hands clasped under his chin as he peered worriedly into the alley.  Sousuke went in deeper, following Rin to where Ryugazaki was still laying on the ground.  He was conscious, which was good, but it was too dark to see the extent of his injuries.  They levered him to his feet, draping his arms over their shoulders, and he stumbled out of the alley between them.  When they got out into the open, Sousuke could see the Sailing Master was badly beaten.  His cheek was bruised and swelling, his lip was split, and he was bleeding from a hand wound.  Sousuke had seen him kicked repeatedly, so he knew he had unseen injuries.  He also realized Ryugazaki was barefoot.  
  
“Rei!”  
  
Nagisa reached out to touch Ryugazaki’s battered face, but the Sailing Master turned his head away.  Nagisa withdrew his hand and pressed his curled fingers to his own mouth like he’d been burnt.    
  
“My glasses,” Ryugazaki mumbled.  
  
“I’ll get them,” Rin said.  
  
Sousuke carefully took Ryugazaki’s full weight, tightening his grip around the other man’s waist as Rin released him and darted back into the alley.  A few moments later, he reappeared carrying boots and the glasses.  The metal frame was bent, and both lenses were cracked.  Ryugazaki accepted the glasses with a trembling hand, carefully folding them and putting them in his trouser pocket.  
  
“Nagisa,” Rin said.  “Find us a carriage.  We need to get him to Goro’s house.”  
  
As Nagisa ran up the street, Sousuke met Rin’s gaze, his lover’s narrow eyebrows creased with worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Nineteen...
> 
> Makoto discovers Haru's secret.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto discovers Haru's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late two weeks in a row! I'm still catching up, but I have tomorrow off (my birthday!) so I can get a whole day's writing in before the weekend.
> 
> Thank you for your patience, and I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. :)

Chapter Nineteen  
  
_Port Royal_  
  
  
The window in the captain's cabin was open, letting in the slightly cooler night air and the sound of waves slapping against the hull of the ship and the dock.  The Swiftsure rocked differently when she was moored than when she was on the open sea, a more gentle movement, almost like she was sleeping.  Makoto had put on breeches and a shirt to do paperwork at his desk.  He felt silly when he tried to do it in his smallclothes or nightshirt.  The quill nib scritched across the paper as Makoto entered the transaction with the Harbor Master that morning into his log.  Rin would enter it in the Quarter Master log as well, but it was good business practice to cross-reference the accounts.  The cat sat in his lap, batting at the quill as he wrote.  He scratched her ears with his free hand to distract her.  
  
For the tenth time in the last hour, Makoto glanced over at the closed cabin door.  Haru had left to prepare their dinner, a fresh fish dish.  Wiping the nib, Makoto returned the quill to its stand and closed the ink pot.  Scooping up the cat, he set her on the ground and after rubbing against his leg, she left and jumped up on the bed.  Picking up the candle lantern from his desk, he stood and went to the round table where their unfinished Sailors Valentines were still laid out.  He set the lantern on the table next to Haru's to look at it again, and the flickering candlelight made jumping shadows in the shell craft.  Makoto smiled.  It created the illusion that the sand dollars were rolling like foamy wave caps, and made everything seem alive.  What had Haru said about the coral?  Everything in the sea was alive.  
  
Reaching out, Makoto carefully touched a fingertip to the Swiftsure miniature, which was his favorite part.  The details were amazingly accurate.  Makoto had no idea how Haru had managed it.  The display of skill was considerable, but there was also the fact that the angle of the ship was as she would be viewed from without, at sea level.  Haru wouldn't have that viewpoint while he was on board, so he had to of painted it from memory.  Makoto frowned.  Actually, unless Haru saw the Swiftsure by chance at port, he would only have seen her twice; when he first embarked at London Port at the onset of the journey they were currently on, and the incident when he was a boy.  It would take a remarkable memory to reproduce her this well.  But, Haru was a remarkable man.  Makoto's frown dissolved, and he looked at the door again.    
  
There was no reason why he couldn't watch Haru cook, as opposed to waiting alone in his cabin.  Actually, he could offer his assistance, since the cook's mates were on shore leave.  Decision made, Makoto quickly opened his wardrobe and pulled out his boots and lightest jacket.  Even at port, with a skeleton crew onboard, he couldn't go above deck without a jacket.  He sat down to pull on his boots.  When he bent over to pull the first one up, he felt a twinging pain in his side, but it was manageable.  He would only have to go down one deck, to the galley, then back up to his cabin.  Pulling on his other boot, Makoto stood and put on his jacket, mindful not to twist his waist, and buttoned the front.  He glanced over at his belt and sword hanging on the post at the foot of his bed, then at the flintlock pistol and knife on the nightstand.  He could hardly caution Rei about the dangers of Port Royal and walk around completely unarmed, even if he was staying onboard.  Unhooking the sword, he leaned it against the wall and buckled on the belt, tucking in the knife.  
  
Slowing down his usual long-legged stride, Makoto crossed his cabin and opened the door, going down the hall to the companionway.  He carefully navigated the ladder to the deck below and walked to the galley.  Although he had rested a good portion of the day, he was surprised at how much easier it was to handle the ladder than it had been just that morning.  
  
Makoto's anticipation rose as he approached the galley.  He had been too busy with captain's duties and planning the raid with Rin to visit the galley since Haru had been commissioned as the Swiftsure's cook.  Makoto was excited at the opportunity to watch Haru prepare one of his delicious meals, imagining the handsome face still in concentration, hands moving confidently as he practiced his craft.  When he entered the galley, Makoto was disappointed to find Haru absent.  He went to the table, and saw a tray had been started.  Smiling, he picked up a rose constructed of Tellin shells, turning the delicate object over in his hand before carefully setting it back down.  He wondered if he was going to see that shell on his trays with more frequency since he had told Haru it was his favorite.  Makoto's cheeks flushed at the memory of his flirtatious conversation and their earlier activities.  He could not believe he had been so bold.  Makoto was hardly experienced in romance, and there was the added complication of Haru being the same gender, yet it felt so natural.  Makoto had been raised to be true to his heart, and he didn't know how to be any other way.  
  
He walked around the galley.  When he passed the shelves of spice, he inhaled deeply, and his pulse fluttered.  It smelled like Haru's hair, and now, like his own pillow.  Wood was burning in the stove, pots of water set out, and vegetables cut up.  The one thing that seemed to be missing was the main ingredient.  Makoto lifted the lid off the fish barrel, and saw that the briny water was empty.  Perhaps Haru had left to catch their dinner?  
  
Makoto went back to the companionway and climbed the ladder all the way to the upper deck.  He came up near the wheel, but it was unmanned since they were moored.  Suddenly a little dizzy, he leaned against the mast.  While he waited for it to pass, Makoto looked up and saw the open night sky for the first time in four days.  As he watched, a shooting star slid down the sky like a bright tear.  
  
"Oi, did you see that?"  
  
Looking to his left, Makoto noticed two crewmen near the bow, one of them pointing at the sky.  The men on watch would be on the port side of the upper deck, which was alongside the dock.  They were guarding against unwanted boarding from Port Royal.  The starboard side faced the ocean, which was protected by the forts.  All of the moored ships would have ample warning from the British soldiers if the port itself came under attack; there was no need to post their own guard.  If Haru was fishing, he would be on the starboard side.    
  
Turning, Makoto crossed the main deck and peered down along the rail, but it was empty.  A movement out of the corner of his eye made him glance up at the quarter deck just in time to see a naked Haru dive off the rail in a graceful arch, entering the water silently, with barely a splash.  Leaning out over the rail, Makoto saw one of the rope ladders hung over the side of the ship from the quarter deck, and something was bobbing in the water at the bottom, perhaps a fishing basket.  Makoto laughed softly to himself.  He didn't know why he thought Haru would use a fishing pole.  On the island, he had always dove into the water to fish.  Maybe he had set out a net or line earlier.  It was darker on the starboard side, away from the lit dock, the only light coming from the waning moon and a rail lamp, casting a circle of light on the surface of the water below.  
  
Makoto held his own breath as he waited.  After about two minutes, he expelled the air with a gasp, but Haru still hadn't surfaced.  He counted one minute, two minutes, three minutes...  He knew Haru could hold his breath longer than he could, but he had never seen a man stay under that long.  Something was wrong.  Jerking off his boots, Makoto fought out of his jacket, feeling several buttons pop off.  Grabbing his knife, he unbuckled his belt, letting it fall to the deck, the buckle clinking.  Haru might have gotten tangled in a fish net, hit his head, gotten a muscle cramp, or any of the random things that could make a good swimmer drown.  Holding the knife between his teeth, Makoto climbed up the rail and swung his legs over.  Hesitating, he stared down at the dark water and terror scrambled up his spine, pinching the back of his neck with icy claws.  He was frightened of being in the ocean, but he was more terrified of losing Haru.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Makoto closed his eyes and jumped in feet first.  
  
Unlike the icy Atlantic, the Carribean Sea was warm, and this time he wasn't pummeled by ship's wake or the large waves of an open ocean.  Still, it was terrifying to feel the weight of the water close over him, and when Makoto opened his eyes, the salt stung and he couldn't see anything except the blurry circle of light above him.  He kicked and swam up towards the light.  Breaking the surface, he took the knife out of his mouth with his right hand and hung on the bottom of the rope ladder with his left.  It was a fish basket that he had seen from above.  No sign of Haru.  He also couldn't detect bobbers for a line or net.  Heart beating fast from panic, Makoto desperately scanned the surface, knowing every second that passed, Haru's chances of surviving dwindled.    
  
Makoto squinted at something that moved against the direction of the waves.  His eyes widened as the dorsal fin sliced through the water, coming towards him.  It slid silently beneath the surface.  
  
A shark?  Had Haru been attacked by a shark?  Gripping the knife, Makoto ducked back under the water.  At first, there was nothing, then a large shape loomed out of the wall of darkness directly in front of him.  When it was within arm's reach, Makoto slashed out with the knife, realizing at the last moment when it spun away it wasn't a shark, but a dolphin.  He felt a pang of regret as he saw the red ribbon of blood trailing in the water.  Ribbon of blood...  
  
Makoto closed his eyes, overcome with _deja vu_.  
  
_Dazed, he drifted back, and saw a red ribbon floating in the water in front of him.  He reached out to grab it, his fingers passing through, and he realized it was a trail of blood._  
  
_Through the pounding in his ears, he heard strange clicks and whistles in the water, and dark shapes were swimming around him.  He flinched at the first soft brush, then realized they were the dolphins.  Two dolphins nestled up against his sides, and he automatically put his arms around them, so he was no longer drifting helplessly in the water.  But, his chest hurt, his lungs burned for air and in a few moments he would no longer be able to resist the urge to open his mouth and inhale his death._  
  
_Barely conscious, Makoto watched another dolphin swim towards him and pull up so it was upright in front of him.  It was very odd.  However, it was not nearly as odd as feeling hands grip the sides of his face and finding himself looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and black hair floating like smoke around a pale face.  Certain he was hallucinating at the verge of death, Makoto closed his eyes and felt a pressure against his lips.  Sweet, pure air filled his lungs, relieving the terrible pain in his chest, but Makoto was already so exhausted._  
  
Someone gripped Makoto’s wrists, and he opened his eyes.  Suspended in the water in front of him was Haru.  They hung together in the water beneath the circle of light, pendants floating between them, their bodies kept from sinking by the rhythmic swishing of Haru’s long, blue fish tail.  Makoto remembered now, that day, the boy who had swum with the dolphins had a tail as well.  
  
He felt pressure in his chest from oxygen-deprived lungs, and Haru pulled him close, leaning forward and kissing him.  Makoto automatically opened his mouth, and felt a bubble of air slip inside him.  Slowly, Haru propelled them upward, and they spun in a circle from the motion, Haru’s hair floating around his pale face like ink, unblinking blue eyes glistening oddly in the water.  
  
Of course, all of this was completely impossible, and Makoto assumed he was either floating unconscious in the water, or had fallen asleep at his desk and this was all a bizarre dream.  They broke the surface, and Makoto gasped in air, blinking his stinging eyes, impressed by the realistic quality of this hallucination.  Holding up his left wrist, he looked down at Haru’s hand.  The webbing had extended all the way to Haru’s first knuckle.  Like this, with only the tops of their chests visible, Haru appeared to be a normal man except for the fact his skin had a faint blue, pearlesque tint.  Haru released his wrist, and Makoto reached out underneath the water, touching the curve of Haru’s narrow waist, the same waist he had held in his cabin earlier, and slid his hand down over the slim hip.  He could feel the texture of soft skin change into the slick pattern of scales.    
  
Makoto met Haru’s blue eyes, which still had that odd glistening, almost as if they were coated with oil.  There was a shushing sound, like when his father would hold conch shells up to his ear, only it was inside his head, and it got louder, a rushing, roaring that filled him up, and the edges of Makoto’s vision darkened.  
  
_Makoto?_  
  
Haru’s lips didn’t move, but Makoto knew Haru had said it.  The blue eyes blinked, and large drops of liquid that didn’t look like tears rolled out of the corners, clearing away the strange glistening.  Haru’s concerned expression blurred and faded as Makoto’s vision grayed out and everything slipped away.  
  
  
  
With a gasp, Makoto sat straight up in bed, heart pounding in his chest, disoriented until his left arm struck the wooden hull.  He splayed his hand against the wood, calming down as he took in the familiar surroundings of his cabin, illuminated by the lantern on the round table.  
  
“Such a strange dream,” he murmured.  
  
Mindful of the cat curled up at the foot of the bed, he swung his legs over the edge, quilt still half-covering him, frowning as he realized he was naked.  When had he taken off his smallclothes?  Reaching up to rub his head, his eyes widened, and he slowly brought his hand back down.  His hair was wet.  
  
Wrapping the quilt around himself, he got up and went to the round table.  Haru’s Sailor’s Valentine was finished.  Makoto felt his legs go weak, and he sat down hard in the chair.  The centerpiece on the right side of the box was another miniature, painted in the same exquisite detail as the Swiftsure.  It was a merman, with black hair and cobalt eyes, and a long, blue tail.  
  
“Impossible,” Makoto whispered.  
  
Makoto was a sea captain’s son, and he had heard the stories all his life, had seen depictions of the creatures decorating the borders of the maps he used to navigate.  But everyone knew they were just a sailor’s amusement, colorful mascots for taverns and fanciful carvings for the bows of ships.  They weren’t real.  
  
Yet...  Makoto remembered everything now.  Closing his eyes, he searched his memory, and all the blank places were gone.  He realized all the missing pieces had been memories of Haru from his boyhood.  Makoto touched the scar on his arm.  When Haru said he had seen Makoto get struck by the cart driver on the dock that day, he must have followed the Swiftsure from London Port.  
  
He remembered sitting on his bed beneath the window, watching Haru playing in the wake with the dolphins while Makoto drew him in his sketchbook.  He remembered being alone in the secret place, his, Nagisa and Rin’s little hidden room below decks, talking to Haru through the hull, Haru swimming along on the other side, the dolphins whistling and clicking around him.  The voice in the water Makoto imagined he heard even as an adult.  He remembered Haru saving him the day he fell into the ocean, and holding onto the dolphins’ fins as they swam together to the island.  There had never been a rescue ship.  
  
Makoto held the glass pendant in his fingers, thumb rubbing the familiar markings.  And he remembered the island.  All the days and nights spent with Haru, even though he had been worried about his family and friends, Makoto had been happy.  Haru had made him happy.  They had been friends.  
  
A soft knock at the door interrupted Makoto’s thoughts.  He knew who it was.  So did the cat, who immediately jumped down from the bed and ran to the door, meowing.  
  
“Enter,” Makoto called out.  
  
He couldn’t quite bring himself to look Haru straight in the face, so Makoto followed his movements out of his peripheral vision as Haru entered, carrying a tray and closed the door behind him with a bare foot.  Moving the Sailor’s Valentines to the side, Haru set the tray in front of Makoto.  It was the one from the galley, with the Tellin shell rose.  There was bread and butter, vegetable soup, grilled mackerel with a paper-thin spiral of lemon and little circular slices of carrots with the edges cut so they looked like pressed flowers.  The wine was in a glass mug, and when Makoto picked it up, it was warm.  Mulled wine.  He sipped it, smelling clove, with a familiar aftertaste, like his medicinal tea.  It soothed his throat, which Makoto realized was actually a little sore.  He must have swallowed some saltwater before.  
  
Haru placed a small dish under the table for the cat, and she immediately disappeared.  Makoto set the glass down, and realized this was dinner for one, when he and Haru had planned to dine together tonight.  Haru started to turn away from the table, and Makoto reached out, grasping his wrist.  Makoto examined Haru’s hand.  The webbing had receded, and the skin was very pale peach, as before.  His gaze traveled up the sleeve to Haru’s chest, then finally, his face.  He met Haru’s blue eyes, and he saw the same Haru he had known that morning.  The Haru who taught him shellcraft, made him delicious meals, healed his wounds, who lay in his arms and blushed when Makoto kissed his ear.    
  
_You know me_ , those eyes said.  
  
And he did, Makoto did know him.  But Haru was also something else, something beyond his knowledge, but hopefully not outside his understanding.  
  
“Will you please dine with me?” Makoto asked.  
  
Haru looked down at him a moment, then tugged his arm away and went to the door.  Opening it, he bent down and picked up a second tray set outside on the ground.  Despite the tension, Makoto smiled.  
  
“Were you going to eat in the hallway?” Makoto asked.  
  
Turning around, Haru pushed the door shut and returned to the table, setting down the tray and sitting across from Makoto.  
  
“No, the galley,” Haru murmured.  “I was... uncertain.”  
  
Makoto felt a pang as he heard the unspoken part of the sentence as if Haru had said it aloud.  _I was uncertain of you_.  He never wanted Haru to feel uncertain of him.  Quite the opposite.  He wanted Haru to trust him, to depend on him, to never have a moment’s doubt of his sincerity.  
  
They ate in silence, Makoto not even knowing where to begin.  Finally, he decided to begin with himself.  
  
“All of my memories have returned,” Makoto said.  
  
“I know,” Haru said, glancing up at him as he delicately picked apart the fish off the bone.  “I gave them back.”  
  
Gasping slightly, Makoto touched his fingertips to his own lips as he recalled the underwater kiss.  Haru nodded in confirmation.  Makoto slowly chewed a carrot flower.  He had suspected Haru was somehow affecting his memory, but believed he had done it with the use of his medicinal herbs.  At the time, Makoto hadn’t been able to think of a reason for Haru to do it, but after what had been revealed tonight, self-preservation would be a strong motivation.  It would be a necessity for Haru to hide his true nature to survive in the world of men.  
  
“You took my memories of you to protect yourself,” Makoto said.  
  
“No,” Haru contradicted him.  “To protect you.”  
  
“Me?”  Makoto was surprised.  “I don’t understand.”  
  
Haru ate little pieces of fish as he spoke, not looking up.  
  
“What I did, saving you, befriending you, is forbidden,” Haru paused.  “You would have searched for me.  That would have put you in danger.”  
  
Makoto felt a prickle of unease.  He remembered the stories Mad Captain Ryouma told, of his crew being savagely murdered by mermen.  
  
“Danger from...” Makoto did not want to say the word out loud.  Straightening his shoulders, he took the plunge.  “Merfolk?”  
  
“We do not call ourselves that,” Haru replied.  “But yes, that is how you know us.”  
  
“What does your-” Makoto stopped himself from saying _your kind_.  Every time Haru said “we” or “us” Makoto felt himself growing increasingly upset.  He didn’t want Haru to belong to something he could not.    
  
“I mean, what do you call yourself?” Makoto amended awkwardly.  
  
Haru’s eyes met his.  
  
“Eleytheros,” Haru said.  “It means Free Ones.”  
  
“Eleytheros,” Makoto repeated the strange word.  
  
They continued eating, the tension dissolving with the normalcy of sharing a meal together.  When they were done, Haru glanced at Makoto’s half-full glass of wine, and gave him a pointed look, which clearly said, _finish it_.  
  
Smiling, Makoto drank the rest, definitely tasting Haru’s medicinal herbs in the dregs.  Haru stood, stacking the empty dishes together on one tray, and Makoto realized he was preparing to leave.  He felt disappointed.  Makoto had intended to persuade Haru to spend the night with him, not for sex, but to sleep together, and...  Makoto felt his cheeks grow hot as he remembered kissing and touching Haru’s bare skin.  Maybe a bit more.  
  
When Haru lifted the trays, Makoto pushed them back down on the table.  Haru’s eyes met his.  
  
“Stay,” Makoto said, standing with the quilt wrapped around him.  
  
“You need rest,” Haru protested.  
  
Makoto heard the uncertainty in Haru’s voice, and saw the doubt in the blue eyes. Doubt that Makoto would still want him like before, now that he knew what Haru was.  Makoto didn’t know the words to convince Haru, but the body didn’t lie.  Opening the quilt, Makoto stood naked in front of Haru, allowing him to see his desire before stepping forward and wrapping Haru in the quilt with him.  
  
“I need _you_ ,” Makoto whispered in Haru’s ear, which had turned very red.  
  
It was a bold move, but Makoto had jumped in the ocean for the man in his arms.  He would not allow Haru to doubt him.  Makoto nuzzled Haru’s neck, inhaling the scent of spices in the silky hair, and when he felt Haru’s arms go around his waist, he knew he had made the right decision.  Regardless of whatever else Haru was, Makoto knew they belonged together.  
  
“Stay,” Makoto repeated softly, tracing kisses down Haru’s jaw to his tiny chin.    
  
“Stay with me,” he whispered against Haru’s lips.  
  
Haru nodded, eyes half-closing, and Makoto kissed him, tracing the words over and over again against Haru’s mouth.  Slowly, he backed them up towards the bed, mindful to not step on the end of the quilt.  When he felt the edge of the bed on the back of his knee, Makoto stopped moving, but he kept kissing Haru.  Under the quilt, Haru released his waist, hands moving between their chests, and Makoto was forced to relinquish Haru’s mouth when Haru pulled his shirt over his head.  Bending his head down, Makoto kissed Haru’s neck, feeling the rapid pulse beneath his lips as Haru unfastened his breeches.  Makoto straightened to give Haru room as he bent forward slightly to step out of them.  
  
They looked into each other’s eyes, standing inches apart, naked bodies concealed beneath the quilt, only touching where Makoto’s hands held the quilt closed behind Haru’s shoulders.  Haru’s cheeks were pink, his eyes wide.  Smiling, Makoto leaned forward until their foreheads touched and rubbed their noses together.  Haru’s arms went back around his waist, and the distance was closed as they hugged each other, bodies pressed together.  Makoto could feel the rhythm of their hearts match through the walls of their chests, and also Haru’s desire, which filled him with almost unbearable happiness.  It was a joy to have his passion accepted by Haru, and another level of Heaven to have it reciprocated.  
  
“Bed?” Makoto whispered.  
  
Haru nodded, and Makoto turned sideways, dropping his right arm and releasing the quilt so he could get into bed.  Half-reclining, he held up the quilt with his left arm and Haru climbed in beside him.  Makoto politely kept his eyes on Haru’s face, even though he desperately wanted to look at what he had not yet seen.  Haru lay on his left side, facing him, and when the quilt slid down off his shoulder, Makoto saw a bandage wrapped around Haru’s upper arm.  
  
“What’s this?” Makoto asked with a frown, touching it.  “Are you hurt?”  
  
“It is nothing,” Haru replied with a shrug.    
  
_Gripping the knife, Makoto ducked back under the water.  At first, there was nothing, then a large shape loomed out of the wall of darkness directly in front of him.  When it was within arm's reach, Makoto slashed out with the knife, realizing at the last moment when it spun away it wasn't a shark, but a dolphin.  He felt a pang of regret as he saw the red ribbon of blood trailing in the water._  
  
_It couldn’t be_ , Makoto thought.  
  
Ignoring Haru’s mild protest, Makoto unwrapped the bandage, revealing what was clearly a knife wound.  Makoto struggled with both the idea that he had injured Haru and that Haru could transform into an animal.  
  
“You were the dolphin?” Makoto asked.  
  
Haru nodded.  “Different Eleytheros can transform into sea mammals,” Haru said.  “Dolphins, porpoises, seals, manatees...”  
  
Makoto waved his hand, feeling a bit overwhelmed.  
  
“But you...?” he prompted.  
  
“Only the dolphin,” Haru said.  
  
Somehow, Makoto felt relieved.  He took a deep breath, adjusting to the concept of Haru as the dolphin.  The dolphin.  He looked at Haru, who was watching him.  
  
“After I was shot, I was knocked off the raft by a shark,” Makoto said slowly.  “A dolphin attacked it.”  
  
Makoto saw the answer in Haru’s eyes.  It had been him.  Haru had fought off the shark, pushed the raft back to the Swiftsure, and when Makoto was too weak to call out for help, whistled to get the crew’s attention.  Eyes filling with tears, Makoto hugged Haru so tightly, the other man huffed as the air was squeezed out of him.  
  
“How many times have you saved me?” Makoto murmured.  “And I’ve hurt you.”  
  
Loosening his grip, Makoto rubbed his cheek against Haru’s shoulder and gently kissed his arm around the knife wound.  Frowning, he looked more closely at the cut.  Already beginning to seal closed, it looked like it was a few days old, rather than a few hours.  
  
“Haru?” he asked, leaning back.  
  
“I heal quickly,” Haru explained.  
  
Makoto’s eyebrows rose, and he touched the bandage on his left side.  Goro had said repeatedly that his gunshot wound was healing remarkably fast; more quickly than the wounded men from the raid the Master Carpenter was treating with Haru’s ointment.  Makoto thought it was because he had the luxury of resting and Haru’s personal care.  In addition to the ointment, Haru had been giving him medicinal teas and preparing all his meals.  Had he been adding something extra?  
  
“Haru,” Makoto began.  “My wound...”  
  
With a sigh, Haru looked away.  
  
“A few drops of my blood in your food and drink,” Haru said.  “I could heal you in days instead of weeks, but Goro sees too much.”  
  
Makoto was unsure how to feel about that.  
  
“Will I... change?” Makoto asked hesitantly.  
  
“Into an Eleytheros?”  Haru snorted.  “Can a dog turn into a cat?”  
  
Makoto laughed and smiled sheepishly, feeling foolish.  He lay back down on his side.  He started to pull the quilt up over their shoulders, and hesitated.  He looked over into Haru’s questioning face.  
  
“May I...”  Makoto was unsure how to phrase his request, and felt his face grow hot.  “See you?”  
  
Haru frowned, clearly not understanding.  
  
“I wish to see your body,” Makoto clarified.  
  
To his surprise, Haru gripped the edge of the quilt and flipped it towards Makoto, so Haru lay completely uncovered.  Makoto shook his head.  He shouldn’t have been surprised.  Haru had consistently displayed a lack of embarrassment over his own nudity.  Haru’s back was to the lamp on the table, and the only other illumination was the faint moonlight coming in through the skylight, but it was enough.  Sitting up, Makoto ran his hand over Haru’s ribcage, the dip of his waist, his narrow hip.  His hand hesitated at the place where he had felt scales in the water, then continued down the side of Haru’s white thigh.  
  
Haru was perfectly proportioned, his manhood a pretty, dark peach color.  Bending down, Makoto kissed Haru’s hip, then pulled the quilt back over them both as he laid down.  
  
“Thank you,” Makoto whispered.  “You are as beautiful as I imagined.”  
  
Haru, who had remained perfectly calm while Makoto ran his gaze over his naked form, blushed furiously at the compliment.  
  
“Che,” Haru frowned, looking away.  
  
Laughing, Makoto wrapped an arm around Haru’s waist, pulling him close.  He threw a leg over Haru’s, and tucked Haru’s head under his chin.  He loved the feel of their naked bodies pressed together, of being tangled up together under the covers.  He couldn’t imagine how wonderful it would feel to be truly joined together physically.  
  
“Will you lay with me like this every night?” Makoto asked, breath stirring Haru’s hair.  
  
The head beneath his chin nodded.  
  
“And, may I look at your beautiful body to my heart’s content?” Makoto added.  
  
“Stop saying such strange things,” Haru said, voice muffled against his chest.  
  
Laughing again, Makoto bent his leg, pulling their pelvises flush.  He wanted Haru to feel his desire, but he also wanted to feel Haru’s desire for him.

* * *

  
  
_As soon as he dove in, the water welcomed him, and Haru sank into her embrace, knowing she would never let him fall.  Pressing his legs together, he closed his eyes and felt the painless stretching pull as bones and muscles reshaped themselves, the tingling across the surface as the pores of his skin closed and scales rippled down his lower body.  Opening his eyes, he blinked, coating them with the oil that protected him from the sting of the salty water, and with the illumination of the rippling moon waning in the sky far above him, the world around him sharpened into layers of blue-green detail.  He held up his hand, light shining through the webbing, making his fingers appear long and thin._  
  
_He should not stay long, Makoto was waiting for him, but Haru had not been in the water for days.  Arching his back, he pressed his arms to his side, and the stretching came again.  His vision shifted, the color fading away, but the details remaining sharp where the moonlight and rail lamp reached into the water.  Haru pushed the breath he had taken before diving through his nose and up into the front part of his head, feeling the tissues vibrate.  The clicks went out into the water and bounced back, revealing images of small fish swimming in the water.  Just as he was about to start hunting, there was a disturbance in the water, the vibrations striking and sliding along his sleek body.  Haru spun around, clicking again, and saw a familiar human shape in the water in front of Swiftsure’s submerged hull.  Makoto._  
  
_Immediately concerned, Haru propelled himself forward, seeing the knife too late to avoid it.  He spun away, pain slicing across his flipper.  In this form, he had difficulty interpreting human expressions, but Makoto’s movements had been fearful.  He knew Makoto had a deep terror of the ocean.  As quickly as possible, Haru pushed into his natural form, the hasty transformation causing pain, but he knew it would not damage him.  Flicking his tail, he circled back to Makoto, who was fighting the water, and grabbed his wrists._  
  
_Haru could see the shock and confusion, sense the stress within Makoto’s body.  It was time for him to give back what he had taken.  Haru had known this time would come, but still he had dreaded it.  Makoto might reject him when he learned the truth.  Leaning forward, Haru pressed his lips to Makoto’s, and gave him the last of the air from his lungs, along with the command:  Remember._  
  
  
Haru woke, eyes snapping open.  Makoto’s sleeping face was on the pillow across from him, mouth slightly open as he breathed softly.  Reaching out, Haru brushed the brown bangs off Makoto’s forehead.  
  
Makoto asked how many times Haru had saved him, but Makoto was the one who had saved him.  Makoto had brought the warmth of friendship into his cold, lonely world.  Scooting closer, Haru pressed his cheek to Makoto’s broad chest and fell asleep to the beating of his beloved’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Twenty...
> 
> Rei gets patched up at Goro's house. Will Rei and Nagisa be able to patch up their friendship as well?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei gets patched up at Goro's house. Will Rei and Nagisa be able to patch up their friendship as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the birthday wishes!! :D
> 
> Last year my right thumb was cut to the bone and they irrigated and stitched it up in the ER, so I had some firsthand (no pun intended) experience to draw from when Goro sews up Rei. Alas, I was not given rum, nor was I held by a pretty redheaded man. :(

Chapter Twenty  
  
_Port Royal_  
  
  
The carriage hit a bump, and Rei couldn’t suppress a moan as pain shot through his right side.  Rin’s arm tightened around his shoulders.  After Master Sousuke had lifted Rei into the carriage, Rin had torn a strip from his own shirt like he had on the beach for Captain Makoto, and bandaged Rei’s cut hand.  Master Sousuke and Nagisa had sat on the other side of the carriage while Rin stayed close to Rei, holding the bandaged hand against Rei’s chest, above his heart, and bracing him against the jostling of the carriage.  
  
“Hang on, Rei,” Rin murmured in his ear.  “We’re nearly there.”  
  
Rei leaned against the Quartermaster, grateful for the support.  He felt a bottomless well of gratitude for the redheaded man who had just saved his life, and resolved to bear the pain as soundlessly as possible out of respect for Rin’s demonstration of courage.  Rei would never forget Rin’s brave charge into the alley, heedless of the danger to his own person, taking on two opponents, one with a knife, barehanded.  Rei regretted his only contribution had been to hamper one of the men by hanging onto his legs like a child.  Not only had Rei been unable to adequately defend himself, he had fallen woefully short of providing proper support to Rin during the altercation.  He shuddered to think what the outcome may have been without Master Sousuke’s timely arrival.  
  
“Whoa!” the driver called out above them, and the carriage jolted to a halt.  
  
“Nagisa,” Rin said.  “Run ahead and tell Goro we’re bringing in an injured man.”  
  
Through blurry vision, Rei saw the smaller, yellow-topped form open the carriage door and jump down.  
  
“Rei,” Rin turned back to him.  “Can you walk?”  
  
Rei thought of Captain Makoto, engaging in a skirmish after being shot, without even an indication that he had been grievously injured.  Rei was determined to demonstrate that despite appearances, he belonged in this group of valiant officers.  Straightening his shoulders, Rei nodded.  
  
“Yes, I can walk,” he affirmed, words coming out low and slightly slurred through his swollen lip.  He could taste blood in his mouth.  
  
“Good man,” Rin said encouragingly.  “I’ll get out first, and Sou will be behind you.”  
  
Squeezing his shoulders, Rin released his bandaged hand and stood, exiting the carriage.  Standing slowly, Rei felt for the side of the carriage with his uninjured hand, and Rin reached in to grab it.  Not only was his head pounding and his side hurting, he was nearly blind in the dark and without his glasses.  
  
“There are three steps in front of you,” Rin said.  
  
Sousuke moved to stand behind him, hunched over and seeming to take up a great deal of space inside the carriage.  Sliding his right foot forward, Rei felt for the edge, then carefully stepped down, tightly gripping Rin’s hand.  He missed the second step, and closed his eyes as he pitched forward, but his fall stopped abruptly when Master Sousuke’s arm went around his chest and pulled him back against his solid form.  
  
“I’ve got you,” Master Sousuke said.  
  
Master Sousuke went down the last two steps with him, the side of the carriage dipping under their weight.  As soon as both of Rei’s feet were on the ground, Rin was back at his side, lifting Rei’s arm over his shoulder and sliding an arm around Rei’s waist.  He felt Master Sousuke’s large hand on his lower back, and he stayed close on Rei’s other side as they walked forward.  Rei was glad for their nearby strength, since despite his proclamation that he could move under his own power, he was terribly dizzy.  Lamplight reflected off a large section of glass, so it appeared they were approaching a shop of some sort.  The door opened, and Nagisa and Master Goro came out, Master Goro holding a lantern aloft.  
  
“God’s teeth!” Master Goro exclaimed.  “Get him upstairs to the surgery.”  
  
Rei’s heart sank at the idea of traversing a whole staircase when he had nearly been defeated by three steps.  After they entered the shop, Sousuke moved around to squat in front of him, facing away and cupping his hands behind his back.  
  
“Sou can carry you up the stairs,” Rin said, releasing Rei‘s arm, but maintaining the grip around his waist.  
  
Rei’s face flushed in embarrassment.  The idea of riding piggyback on the Boatswain was unseemly and not valiant.  Rei took a step backwards.  
  
“It’s alright, lad,” Master Goro said, patting him on the shoulder.  “I carried Makoto on my back below deck after he was shot.”  
  
“Truly?” Rei asked, unable to visualize that scenario.  
  
“It’s dangerous to risk a fall with an injured man,” Master Goro said.  “Although he probably would have argued with me if he’d been conscious.  This lot are all pig-headed.”  
  
“Go on, Rei,” Rin said, guiding him forward.  
  
Nagisa started to approach, but Rin waved him off.  Rei gingerly climbed onto Master Sousuke’s back with Rin and Master Goro’s assistance, wincing at the jabbing pains in his side.  Standing, Master Sousuke shifted him up by rolling his shoulders forward, and supported Rei’s seat with his laced hands.  Trying to maintain his dignity, Rei loosely clasped his arms around Master Sousuke’s neck.  Holding the lantern, Master Goro led the way, then Master Sousuke, and Rin, with Nagisa bringing up the rear.  
  
Rei tried to hold himself erect, but soon the pain was bad enough that he was forced to cling onto Master Sousuke’s broad shoulders.  He must have vocalized his discomfort, because Rin patted his back.  Finally, they reached the top.  
  
“One moment,” Master Goro said, moving to the center of the room.  “Let me brush off the sawdust and cover the table with a blanket.  Rin and Nagisa, light the lamps, please.”  
  
Rei felt a stab of alarm as he realized the surgery table doubled as the Master Carpenter’s workbench.  He wondered if he would be able to seek medical attention elsewhere in Port Royal without offending his fellow officers.  As lamps were lit around the room and over the table, Rei was able to discern basic shapes in the room, although everything was terribly blurry.  
  
“Ready,” Master Goro announced.  
  
Master Sousuke walked to the table and turned around, setting Rei down slowly.  
  
“Er - thank you, Master Sousuke,” Rei said, unsure of the protocol when one has been transported via piggyback.  
  
Without responding, Master Sousuke moved away and Master Goro stood in front of Rei.  He felt calloused fingers touch his jaw and cheek, wincing when they pushed against the swelling.  
  
“Jaw’s not broken,” Master Goro muttered.  “The cut on your cheek is shallow, might not even scar.”  
  
Rei hadn’t been aware he had received a cut on his cheek.  It must have occurred when his eyeglasses were knocked off his face.  
  
“How many fingers am I holding up?” Master Goro asked.  
  
Rei squinted, unable to bring Master Goro’s raised hand into anything more focused than a flesh-colored blob.  
  
“I cannot tell without my eyeglasses,” Rei lisped.  
  
He fumbled left-handed at his trouser pocket, frowning as he tried to control his trembling hand.  Reaching out, Rin patted his hand and moved it away, then retrieved his spectacles and gave them to Master Goro.  
  
“These are properly smashed up,” Master Goro remarked.  “I can’t fix them, but there’s a good lens craftsman in town who can.”  
  
“I have a spare, an old pair, in my bag,” Rei said, the pain in his jaw increasing the more he spoke.  
  
“Airi has our gear stored in her room,” Nagisa piped up.  
  
Rei’s face flushed as he realized Nagisa must be referring to the young woman who had taken him upstairs.  Embarrassed, he turned his face away from the direction of Nagisa’s voice towards Rin, who shifted closer and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I’ll go with Nagisa to the Swinging Lantern,” Master Sousuke volunteered.  
  
“Good.  Let Seijuro know we found Rei,” Rin said.  “And send a messenger to Momo at the Sea Rock.”  
  
As the sound of their boot steps left the room and receded down the stairs, Rei felt relieved.  He was not suitably prepared to interact with Nagisa yet.  
  
“Let’s get your shirt off, lad,” Master Goro said.  
  
Rei was uncertain how he would manage the buttons, but before he even lifted his hand, Rin was quickly undoing them.  Rin and Master Goro held the cuffs of his sleeves so he could pull out his arms in the manner a child undresses, then Rin lifted the shirt over his head and dropped it on the table.  Master Goro leaned over, running his hands over Rei’s injured side.  
  
“This isn’t from punching,” Master Goro commented.  
  
“Kicking,” Rin said grimly.  
  
“Does this hurt?” Master Goro asked, pushing the middle of Rei’s chest.  
  
Rei shook his head.  Master Goro bent down and pressed his ear to Rei’s chest.  
  
“Take a slow, deep breath, lad,” Master Goro instructed.  
  
Rei inhaled as deeply as he could, the breath turning into a cough as his expanding chest caused sharp pain in his side.  The coughing made the pain worse, and he struggled to stop it, Rin patting his back.  
  
“Lungs seem fine,” Master Goro said.  “Might have a busted rib, or they could just be bruised.  Let’s look at the hand.”  
  
Master Goro carefully unwrapped the cut hand, and held the strip up in front of Rin.  
  
“Better not let Miho see this,” Master Goro said.  
  
“It’s not one of hers,” Rin said, sounding defensive.  “This is my fourth best shirt.”  
  
While Rei wondered who Miho was and why she would care if Rin ripped his own shirt, Master Goro turned away and went to another table against a wall where bits of glass glinted in the lamplight.  Jars?  Returning, Master Goro set down a tray on the table next to Rei, and he heard glass and metal clink.  Master Goro pressed a glass to Rei’s lips, and he smelled rum.  He automatically reached up to hold the glass with his left hand.  
  
“Swish it around in your mouth,” Master Goro said.  “And spit it out.”  
  
Obediently, Rei took a mouthful of the beverage, wincing as it stung his split lip, then spit it out into the bowl Master Goro held up.  He started to hand the glass back, but Master Goro shook his head.  
  
“You’ll be wanting to take a few good swigs of that, lad,” Master Goro said.  
  
“I don’t really fancy rum,” Rei replied.  
  
Holding Rei’s cut hand over the bowl, Master Goro poured liquid over it, and it felt like the appendage had been set on fire.  Rei hissed as Master Goro pulled open the cut and began cleaning the inside.   Rin pushed up Rei’s elbow, raising the glass to his mouth again, and Rei hastily took several large gulps.  He coughed as it burned down his throat, pain lancing his side, and Rin patted his back.  
  
“That’s it,” Rin said encouragingly, taking the glass from him and drinking deeply himself before setting it down.  
  
Master Goro patted his hand dry and bent down to pick up something from under the table and set it on Rei’s right side, laying his arm on top of it, palm up.  It was a wooden block that held Rei’s arm out at waist level.  Master Goro moved the lantern closer.  
  
“I’m going to stitch it up now, so you need to hold still,” Master Goro said.  
  
Rin moved from Rei’s left side to stand between his knees, pressing Rei’s forearm down firmly against the block with his left hand, and wrapping his right arm around Rei’s shoulders.  Master Goro pinched the sides of the cut together, and Rei jerked involuntarily when he felt the needle pierce his skin.  Rin’s grip on him tightened.  
  
“Sousuke practically had to sit on me when I got my face stitched for my eye,” Rin said.  
  
The needle pushed through the other side, and there was a strange tugging as Master Goro pulled the stitch tight.  The burning in his hand from the rum had subsided, and now it throbbed, his fingers convulsing every time the needle went in.  He pressed his forehead against Rin’s chest.  The Quartermaster smelled like soap.  
  
“When you’re healed up,” Rin said, “I’ll give you sparring lessons and show you how to disarm an opponent with a knife.”  
  
“Thank you,” Rei mumbled into Rin’s shirt.  
  
Rei realized Rin was using conversation as a tactic to distract him from the pain so Master Goro could work, but he also knew the Quartermaster meant what he said.  Rin Matsuoka, who had such a fierce reputation, he was called the Blood Shark, and his mere appearance could make a hardened swindler like the Monkey Man turn pale, had charged into that alley without hesitation to save Rei just because they were officers on the same ship.  He was a patient teacher, and treated Rei gently after he was injured without making him feel like less of a man.  Rei’s eyes filled with tears, and he hugged Rin around the waist with his left arm.  
  
“Thank you for coming for me,” Rei choked out.  
  
Rin hugged him back.  
  
“Of course,” Rin said softly.  “We’re friends, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Rei said.  “We are friends.”  
  
Just as he had vowed to become the best officer he could to be of service to Captain Makoto, Rei silently swore to himself that he would endeavor to be the kind of man to deserve Rin’s friendship.

 

* * *

  
  
"We should take a carriage back," Nagisa suggested.  
  
"It's not too far to walk," Sousuke responded.    
  
Pouting, Nagisa looked up at Sousuke's profile as they walked back to Goro's house after retrieving his and Rei's bags from Airi.  It had been awful.  She hadn't said anything when he gave her a rushed version of events, but she had given him this look that made his stomach feel bad.  It was the look you gave someone who had lost something really important, like a family heirloom, a lifetime's fortune, or a loved one.  Nagisa wanted to get back to Rei as soon as possible.  
  
"It's far carrying a heavy bag," Nagisa said.  
  
Without breaking stride, Sousuke reached down and snagged Nagisa's bag, slinging it over his right shoulder, so he was now carrying both canvas bags.  Since his ploy didn't work, Nagisa decided just to tell the truth.  
  
"I want to see Rei," Nagisa admitted.  
  
"He doesn't want to see you," Sousuke replied.  
  
Even though he knew it was the truth, it still hurt, and Nagisa slapped Sousuke's side.  He didn't even flinch.  
  
"You don't have to be mean," Nagisa frowned at him.  
  
"I'm not being mean," Sousuke said, glancing down at him.  "I'm being honest."  
  
Nagisa kicked a stone out of his path.  He knew he had fucked up, but he didn't know how to fix it.  It was a lot easier to make a mess than to clean it up.  When he messed up, or a prank went too far, Makoto and Rin would just forgive him because they loved him.  Except for his friends and family, Nagisa pretty much didn't care what anyone else thought about him, until now.  He desperately wanted Rei to forgive him.  
  
"Do you and Rin ever fight?" Nagisa asked.  
  
Sousuke surprised him by laughing.    
  
"All the time," Sousuke replied, smiling at him.  
  
"How do you get him to forgive you?" Nagisa realized Sousuke was actually very handsome when he wasn't scowling.  
  
"It's not like that with us," Sousuke hesitated.  "We just... accept each other."  
  
Nagisa sighed.  That wasn't helpful at all.    
  
"I would start with an apology," Sousuke suggested.    
  
"But, what if Rei doesn't accept it?" Nagisa worried.  
  
"From what I have seen, Ryugazaki is a reasonable man, if a bit eccentric," Sousuke paused.  "But, accepting your apology doesn't necessarily mean he'll accept your heart."  
  
Nagisa nodded, chewing the side of his thumb.  He wanted Rei as a lover, but if he had lost that chance, he would do everything he could to salvage their friendship.  
  
When they arrived at Goro's house, Rin was waiting for them outside, leaning against the doorframe, untucked shirt showing the ragged hem from Rei's impromptu bandage.  Nagisa frowned at the spots of blood in the middle of his chest.  
  
“How is he?” Nagisa asked anxiously.  
  
“Resting,” Rin said, reaching out and ruffling Nagisa’s hair.  “Goro stitched up his hand and wrapped his ribs.  Rei’s going to stay here overnight.”  Rin’s eyes went to Sousuke.  “Sou, if you want to drop off his bag upstairs, we can all head back to the Sea Rock.”  
  
Nodding, Sousuke handed Nagisa his bag, and moved past Rin into the dark shop, carrying Rei’s over his shoulder.  The bad feeling in Nagisa's stomach was turning into an actual bellyache.  
  
“Wait!” Nagisa cried out.  
  
Sousuke stopped, looking back at him.  
  
“I want to stay here with Rei,” Nagisa insisted.  
  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea...” Rin began.  
  
“Please!”  Nagisa grabbed Rin’s shirt below the blood stain.  “I need to apologize to Rei.”  
  
Rin’s eyes searched Nagisa’s face, and he must have seen his sincere desperation, because he nodded.  Nagisa threw himself at Rin, hugging him tightly.  
  
“Thank you!” Nagisa said.  
  
Rin hugged him back, then released him, gripping Nagisa’s shoulders and giving him his “I really mean this, so pay attention” look.  
  
“I know you’re sorry, Nagisa,” Rin said.  “But Rei has been through a lot tonight.  Please don’t upset him.”  
  
“I understand, Rin,” Nagisa said.  
  
Stepping inside, Nagisa followed Sousuke up the stairs to the guest bedroom, where they both set down the canvas bags against the wall next to the closed door.  Impulsively, Nagisa hugged Sousuke, who stiffened, then patted his back awkwardly.  
  
“Thank you, Sousuke,” Nagisa smiled up at him.  
  
Clearing his throat, Sousuke nodded and turned away to go back downstairs.  Taking a deep breath, Nagisa straightened his shoulders and opened the door, peeking inside.  The bed was against the wall across the room, a partially-closed lantern on the nightstand showing Rei sleeping on his back, face turned towards the wall, bandaged hand on his chest, left arm resting on the bed by his side.  Grabbing Rei’s bag, Nagisa slipped inside, easing the door shut behind him.  Quietly, he took the bag to the wardrobe, opening it to remove Rei’s jacket and hang it up.  After digging around a few minutes, he found a small wooden hinged case near the bottom of the bag.  When he opened it, there was a pair of eyeglasses inside.  Walking over to the bed, he placed the case on the nightstand, then knelt down.  
  
His heart ached when he saw Rei’s split lip and swollen cheek, already a dark red.  
  
“Rei?” Nagisa whispered.  
  
Rei gave no indication he was awake, except for moving his left arm away from the edge of the bed, closer to his side, pulling away from Nagisa.  Nagisa sighed, lowering his head.  
  
“It’s okay, Rei,” Nagisa said softly.  “You don’t have to look at me or talk, but please listen.  I like you.  I mean, I really like you, so much that I wanted us to be more than friends.  But, you’re so different than any man I’ve been with before, I didn’t know how to convince you to be with me, so I did what I did, which I know was stupid.”  
  
Nagisa’s eyes filled with tears, and he wiped them away with the back of his hand.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Rei, for tricking you and hurting you.”  Nagisa gave up trying to wipe away the tears, which were flowing freely down his face now.  “All of this, you being attacked and injured, is my fault.  If you had been k-killed, it would have been all my f-fault.“    
  
Crying uncontrollably, Nagisa pressed his forehead against the edge of the bed, hands fisted in his lap.  His stomach was hurting so badly he felt like throwing up.  
  
“P-please be my friend again,” Nagisa begged.  “Please f-forgive me enough for that.”  
  
Not knowing what else to say, Nagisa just knelt there with his eyes closed, deep, silent sobs hooking through his chest.  After what seemed like forever, he felt Rei’s fingers brush against his hair, then Rei’s hand rested on top of his head.  Nagisa’s heart jumped, and he wanted to leap up with it and throw his arms around Rei, but he contained himself.  Hardly daring to breath, barely able to restrain his joy that Rei had at least accepted his apology a little bit, Nagisa held himself still so he wouldn’t lose contact with that precious hand.  
  
  
Something nudged Nagisa’s leg, and he stretched, opening his eyes.  He squinted, blinded by full sunlight.  He was laying on the floor next to the bed, a pillow under his head and covered by a blanket.  A slim, pretty woman with brown hair and large brown eyes wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt, was leaning over him, hands on her hips.  
  
“Mm, hello Miho,” Nagisa said sleepily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.  
  
Twisting around, he grabbed the edge of the bed, disappointed to discover it was empty.  Standing up, he realized the wooden case was open and the eyeglasses were gone.    
  
“Where’s Rei?” Nagisa asked.  
  
“Downstairs,” Miho said.  
  
Nagisa started to rush past her, but she snagged his arm and pointed to the pitcher of water and basin stand under the window.  
  
“Wash up first,” she ordered.  “Remember, you never miss the water until the well runs dry.”  
  
“Uh, okay,” Nagisa said, pouring water into the basin and splashing it on his face.  
  
Behind him, Miho picked up the blanket and folded it, returning it with the pillow to a shelf inside the wardrobe.  He supposed she must have come in after he fell asleep and made the makeshift bed for him on the floor.  Goro’s wife was kind, even if she was a bit strange. Then again, she did marry Goro.  Nagisa snickered to himself as he followed her downstairs.  The front part of the main floor was the dress shop, the kitchen and Miho’s sewing and fitting room were in the back.  Upstairs was Goro’s surgery, the sitting room and two bedrooms.  Nagisa was intimately familiar with Goro’s house, having visited it since he was child and frequently staying over.  In the back was a little courtyard where he, Makoto and Rin used to play with wooden swords Goro had made them.  
  
When they entered the kitchen, the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon made Nagisa’s mouth water.  His growling stomach reminded him that he had skipped dinner.  The food was laid out on the sideboard with plates, and Goro and Rei were sitting on benches across from each other at the narrow kitchen table, drinking tea and eating bread with honey.  Grabbing a plate, Nagisa spooned on a heap of scrambled eggs, a thick slab of bacon on top, then pushed the mound dangerously close to the edge to make room for porridge.  Inhaling the aroma happily, he turned around to face the table and hesitated.  Where should he sit?  He wanted to sit next to Rei, but...  
  
Miho solved the dilemma for him by setting an empty tea cup on Rei’s side of the table and pouring tea into it from the kettle.  She returned the kettle to the stove and sat next to Goro.  Stepping over the bench, Nagisa put his plate on the table and sat down.  
  
“Good morning,” Nagisa said.  
  
“Morning, lad,” Goro greeted him with a smile.  
  
“Good morning, Nagisa,” Rei said, tone neutral.  
  
Nagisa tried to sneak a look at Rei’s eyes, but he covered them by pushing up his glasses.  Thwarted, Nagisa shoveled in scrambled eggs.  
  
“Thish ish good,” Nagisa said around the food in his mouth.  
  
Miho blushed at the compliment.  
  
“Food comes with eating,” she said.  
  
“Actually, it’s appetite,” Rei said.  
  
“Hm?” Miho looked at Rei while Goro tried to unobtrusively stop him by signaling above Miho‘s head.  
  
“The saying is, ‘appetite comes with eating‘,” Rei said.  “Meaning desire increases as an activity proceeds.”  
  
Nagisa lowered his head and kept eating.  All of them had long ago learned the futility of attempting to correct or make sense of the proverbs Miho sprinkled heavily into her conversations like the spices in her food.  
  
"Well, a king's chaff is worth more than other men's corn," Miho said.  
  
Rei blinked, giving her a blank look.  
  
"I beg your pardon, madam?" Rei asked politely, obviously completely confused.  
  
"My love," Goro interrupted.  "Might I have more tea?"  
  
"Of course," she beamed, kissing him on the cheek and returning to the stove.  
  
Goro leaned across the table towards Rei.  
  
"Just let it go, lad," Goro whispered urgently.  "Thank you, my love," Goro said, sitting back as Miho poured him tea.  "So, you lads will be off to see the lens maker this morning?"  
  
"Yes," Rei replied.  
  
"I don't know," Nagisa said at the same time.  "I mean," he looked sideways at Rei.  "I would like to go."  
  
Goro raised a questioning eyebrow at him.  Nagisa had to remember no one besides Rin and Sousuke knew what happened at the Swinging Lantern.  As far as Goro knew, Nagisa was supposed to be Rei's guide during his first visit to Port Royal.  
  
"Yes, Nagisa and I are going to the lens maker's shop," Rei said.  
  
Happily surprised, Nagisa tried not to bounce on the bench as he finished his breakfast.  Perhaps this entire forgiveness thing wasn't as difficult as he had thought it would be, he thought hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Twenty-One...
> 
> Rin and Sousuke pick up where they left off before they were interrupted, revealing how Sousuke's shoulder was injured, and Makoto and Haru wake up naked in each others' arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke pick up where they left off before they were interrupted, revealing how Sousuke's shoulder was injured, and Makoto and Haru wake up naked in each others' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, the Rin/Sousuke flashback ended up being much longer than I anticipated, and what was supposed to be six pages, turned into fourteen pages. But, I had already said Makoto and Haru would be in this chapter, and I felt like I couldn't post it without them, so I wrote their scene at the end and the whole chapter ended up being eighteen pages. Basically, this is the length of one and a half chapters.
> 
> I'm going to bed now... OTL

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
 _Port Royal_  
  
  
It was late enough that the streets had cleared out with a few lingering sailors staggering off to their beds.  Most of the lamps had been extinguished except for the ones in front of the pubs and brothels, and the moon hung low in the sky.  In an hour it would be gone and it would be completely dark outside.  
  
As they walked back to the Sea Rock, Sousuke put his arm around Rin's shoulders.  Rin leaned into the contact, feeling some of his tension drain away just with Sousuke’s close presence.  
  
"Port Royal gave Ryugazaki a baptism by fire tonight," Sousuke commented.  
  
"True," Rin agreed, looking back over his shoulder even though they were too far away from Goro's house to see it.  "It could have been much worse."  
  
"You should have waited for me before going into the alley," Sousuke chided him.  
  
"There were only two of them," Rin scoffed, waving his hand dismissively.  
  
"And one of them had a knife," Sousuke said.  
  
"So did I," Rin retorted.  
  
"Which you didn't draw," Sousuke persisted.  
  
"Because I didn't want to risk a jig on the gallows for killing a piece of shit," Rin said.  
  
Rin had known Sousuke would have wanted him to wait, but he had been unwilling to risk Rei's life by hesitating.  For all he knew, the villains had already stabbed Rei and the Sailing Master was bleeding out in the dark alley.  Besides, he had been confident of his ability to handle a couple of common thieves.  
  
“Still,” Sousuke said softly, bending down and giving Rin a quick kiss.  
  
Glancing around, Rin elbowed Sousuke in the ribs.  A comradely arm around the shoulders was fine, but there was no kissing in public.  However, he knew Sousuke’s concern was genuine.  Rin tapped his leg against Sousuke’s so he’d know Rin understood what he was saying, but everything was alright.  Sousuke looked sideways at him and smiled.  The smile warmed Rin’s heart, and suddenly he really wanted to get back to the Sea Rock.  He started walking faster, and Sousuke lengthened his stride to match him.  Rin’s fast walk turned into a jog, and Sousuke’s arm fell away, but the other man sprinted past him a few minutes later.  
  
Rin took off at a dead run, throwing a grin back at Sousuke, who raced him the rest of the way to the Sea Rock.  
  
They were neck in neck when they reached the inn and rushed up the stairs, Sousuke’s long legs taking them two at a time so Rin was forced to launch himself forward at the top.  Their hands slapped against the wooden door at the same time.  They leaned against the door laughing breathlessly for a few minutes, then Rin straightened and opened it so they could go inside.  
  
The innkeeper, Mr. Yukimura, had fallen asleep sitting on the stool behind the front desk.  Exchanging glances, Rin and Sousuke quietly slipped past him and went up the stairs and down the hall to the corner room.  Now that they were practically there, Rin found himself impatient as Sousuke fished the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.  Rin pushed past and pulled Sousuke inside, barely giving his lover time to lock the door and turn around before leaning up and pressing their lips together.  Sousuke eagerly returned the kiss, and soon their mouths were open, tongues dueling with each other as Rin walked backwards towards the bed, hands fisted in the lapels of Sousuke’s jacket.    
  
Without breaking the kiss, they removed knives and flintlocks, setting them with a clatter on the nightstand, then unbuckled each other’s belts and let them fall to the floor.  Rin tugged off Sousuke’s jacket, and they were forced to break the kiss when Sousuke pulled Rin’s shirt off over his head.  Rin started to toss Sousuke’s jacket on the floor, then saw something on the blue sleeve.  
  
“Did Nagisa get makeup on your jacket?” Rin asked.  
  
“He cried a lot,” Sousuke said with a sigh, pulling off his own shirt.  
  
Laughing, Rin tossed the jacket on the floor and dropped down on the bed to tug off his boots.  
  
“You had your own kind of baptism, then,” Rin teased, chucking the boots so they hit the far wall with a thud.  
  
With a groan, Sousuke bent over and pulled off his boots, then unbuttoned his trousers.  
  
“Speaking of Nagisa,” Rin said, remembering Sousuke’s unsurprised look when Nagisa was in their room earlier.  “You knew he preferred men?”  
  
“Yes,” Sousuke confirmed, peeling off his trousers.  
  
“And that he liked Rei?” Rin continued, leaning back and lifting his hips to pull down his own pants.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Sousuke removed his smallclothes and knelt with one knee on the bed, bracing himself with an arm on the wall as he leaned down and kissed Rin’s neck.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rin demanded, pushing on his chest.  
  
“I forgot,” Sousuke replied with a shrug.  
  
“Is there anything else you are forgetting to tell me?” Rin asked.  
  
Rin leaned back on his elbows and raised an eyebrow up at Sousuke, who appeared to be thinking.  
  
“Nagisa knows about us.  And,” Sousuke hesitated, droopy teal eyes meeting his.  “I think Nanase as well.”  
  
“Haru?”    
  
Rin fell back all the way on the bed, air whooshing out of the feather pillow and his hair fanning up around his face.  
  
“How does the cook know?” Rin asked, exasperated.  
  
“I don’t know,” Sousuke responded.  “It was something he said when he brought me the shoulder ointment.”  
  
“What did he say?” Rin asked, folding his arms behind his head.  
  
Sousuke lay down on top of him, holding himself up on his forearms.  He squinted into the distance over Rin’s head.  
  
“I asked him why he went to extra effort preparing my food,” Sousuke murmured, then lowered his head and met Rin’s gaze.  “And he said ‘because your actions were out of love’.”  
  
Rin’s heart thumped, and he felt his face flush when Sousuke said the word “love“.  They had never said “I love you” to each other during the seven years they had been together.  In the beginning, Sousuke had said things like “I love the way you feel”, “I love how you sound,” and such, but stopped, probably because of Rin‘s reaction to the word.  It was strange, because when Rin was a child, he said the word frequently.  He told his family he loved them, he had told Makoto and Nagisa he loved them countless times.  Then, after his family died and he was sent to live with strangers, there wasn’t anyone to say “I love you” to anymore, and eventually he stopped using the word altogether.  Apparently, love was one of those words that you could forget how to say.    
  
Sousuke leaned on his left arm to smooth the hair away from Rin’s face with his other hand, then brushed the backs of his knuckles down Rin’s cheek.  Rin bent his knee to the side and rubbed Sousuke’s calf with his heel, right arm going around Sou’s chest to stroke his broad back.  He mentally shook his head to dispel the somber thoughts and focus on the man whose weight was pressing him down into the bed.  
  
“So, what you’re saying,” Rin said with a sigh.  “Is that your insane jealousy has tipped off our fellow officers that we’re lovers.”  
  
“Some of them, apparently,” Sousuke agreed, nuzzling his neck.  
  
Rin was a bit piqued that Sousuke didn’t even attempt to appease him or refute the jealousy accusation, but his ire dissipated as Sousuke kissed his way up Rin’s neck and jaw to his left temple.  Sousuke’s fingers slid through Rin’s hair, hooking the strap on his eyepatch and untying it.  Rin resisted the instinct to close his eyes when Sousuke removed the patch and set it on the nightstand.  Rin knew what it looked like.  There were two thin, longer scars that extended far enough to be seen past the edge of the eyepatch, but the rest were small, almost like scratches, and there were shiny, pink burn marks.  His actual eye appeared normal, except that it was a lighter shade of red than his good eye.  Rin tried not to look at himself in a mirror when his eye was uncovered.  The scars didn‘t bother him, he had plenty of those on the rest of his body, but it was unnerving to look into his own eyes in a mirror and have a dead blind spot.  
  
Bending down, Sousuke lightly kissed the scars, and Rin did close his eyes as Sousuke brushed his lips across the lid.  Sousuke was the only person Rin permitted to see him without the patch, not just because he trusted Sousuke implicitly, but because it was Sousuke’s wound, too.  When Sousuke lifted his head, Rin opened his eyes and leaned up to kiss the flower-shaped scar on Sousuke’s right shoulder.  Their bodies had received these scars during the same incident, and they linked Rin and Sousuke together like two broken beads strung together on a wire.  
  
  
 _Six of the Black Dog’s crew were wading chest-deep through the surf towards shore with Rin, the shattered remains of their longboat floating in the water around them.  The two others from their half of the raiding party had been killed when the cannonball sunk their boat.  Sousuke was at Rin‘s side, Kazuki, Kisumi and Toru were several meters to their left, and Takuya was helping Shouta, who was struggling in the water behind them.  The cannon boomed again from the anchored ship, sending a cannonball arcing through the air in their direction._  
  
 _“Swim for it!” Rin shouted._  
  
 _Rin dove forward, knowing he could swim faster than he could wade, even with the weight of his clothes.  He kicked hard and tried to turn his head away from the waves when he went for air, Sousuke’s arms plowing through the water beside him.  The saltwater stung his eyes, blinding him, and Rin had to rely on the pull of the surf to keep him going in the right direction.  The cannonball struck the ocean behind them, sending up a spray of water, and he could feel the force of the impact beneath the waves._  
  
 _When they were close to the cliff framing this section of the beach, Rin let his legs drop, and his boots touched the bottom.  He stood, rising up out of the water to his thighs.  Sousuke stood as well, and they sloshed through the water to the thin strip of pebbly sand, pressing their backs against the rock wall and gasping.  It had been a short, but rough, swim.  Kazuki, Kisumi and Toru came up out of the water and made their way to the rocks.  Pushing the hair out of his eyes, Rin scanned the turbulent surface for Takyua and Shouta, and finally spotted them.  The current had pulled them farther down the shore, but they should be out of range of cannon fire at least._  
  
 _Sliding along the wall of rock, Sousuke carefully peeked around the edge at the open section of beach.  Although they could hear musket fire and men shouting, their view was blocked by the rock face.  Quickly withdrawing, he turned back and gave Rin the “we’re fucked” look he had become familiar with during their year serving together on the Black Dog.  Although Sousuke was his biggest rival for an officer’s position on the Black Dog, both being Mates, Sousuke to the Boatswain and Rin to the Quartermaster, the fellow nineteen-year-old had also become a close friend._  
  
 _“Their longboat made it to the beach,” Sousuke said.  “But, they’re pinned down by the Spaniards.”_  
  
 _“And?” Rin knew from Sousuke’s expression he hadn’t told them the worst part._  
  
 _“The Spaniards are between us and the rest of the raiding party,” Sousuke said grimly._  
  
 _Rin sighed, rubbing his face.  They had landed on the wrong side of the beach._  
  
 _“How many?” Rin asked._  
  
 _“What the hell does that matter?” Takuya said.  “Our flintlocks are useless.”_  
  
 _To unnecessarily illustrate the point, Kisumi pulled out his pistol and held it upside down, pouring water out of the barrel._  
  
 _“We still have weapons,” Rin argued, drawing his dagger._  
  
 _Toro and Kisumi laughed._  
  
 _“Where else are we going to go?”  Rin asked, gesturing around them._  
  
 _They all looked around.  The thin strip of sand ended behind them, the cliff was too steep to climb, and the ocean hemmed them in.  Their only chance was to join the rest of the raiding party._  
  
 _“What’s the plan?” Kazuki asked._  
  
 _“How many?” Rin repeated, looking at Sousuke._  
  
 _“Twelve,” Sousuke said.  “But they’ve broken formation.”_  
  
 _Sliding past Sousuke, Rin peered around the rock.  The rest of the party was in a fairly good position, in a stand of palm trees at the other end of the beach, whereas the Spaniards were scattered in twos and threes behind rock outcroppings.  He spotted Master Kurosawa in the back, farthest away from the fray, gesturing and issuing orders.  The Spaniards had muskets and were attempting to pick off the crewmen armed with the shorter-range pistols and it appeared Master Kurosawa was trying to motivate his men to charge.  The dead and injured Black Dog crewmen in the stretch of sand between the trees and rocks indicated at least one failed attempt.  Black Dog raids always came with casualties._  
  
 _There were two Spaniards squatting behind rocks less than five meters away from where Rin and his group were stranded.  With all the noise and smoke from the flintlocks, it should be fairly easy to sneak up on them and take their muskets.  Rin sidled backwards and turned around.  Everyone except Sousuke was looking at him with hopeless expressions.  Squatting, Rin picked up a handful of rocks and placed them to indicate the positions of the Spaniards, the others leaning in close._  
  
 _“Sousuke and I will take out these two, and give cover for Kisumi and Kazuki to take out the group here,” Rin said, pointing to the rocks.  “Then Sousuke and I will move forward to here, and Toru, Takuya and Shouta will take our old position.  We’ll leave half the ammo and one of the muskets for you.”_  
  
 _“And the rest of the Spaniards aren’t going to start shooting at us when they hear musket fire behind them?” Takuya asked sarcastically._  
  
 _“Master Kurosawa should be providing cover fire by that time,” Sousuke said.  His droopy teal eyes met Rin’s.  “I’m in.”_  
  
 _Grinning, Rin lightly punched Sousuke’s shoulder.  Holding their knives, the two turned and hunched down, Sousuke looking out over Rin’s head.  This first foray would be the most dangerous, and the timing had to be perfect.  The two Spaniards were shooting in unison, sitting up and bracing the barrels of their muskets on the top of the rock, then turning to face each other during reload.  Rin and Sousuke had to hit them at the same moment, while they were discharging their weapons, so the Spaniards wouldn’t be able to turn and fire at them, or see them in their peripheral vision during reload.  The two soldiers lifted their muskets to the top of the rock, and Sousuke’s hand dropped to Rin’s shoulder.  Rin nodded and pointed, indicating he would take the one on the right._  
  
 _The soldiers bent their heads to aim through the sights, Sousuke’s hand squeezed, and the two of them sprinted into the open.  The muskets went off and Rin launched himself at his man, pinning him with his own body.  Pressing the man’s extended left arm and musket against the rock, Rin reached around with his right arm, shoved his knife up into the armpit and twisted.  He knew he had severed the artery when he felt the warm gush of blood, and let the man drop to the sand, taking the musket.  Squatting and pressing his back against the rock, Rin saw the second soldier was laying facedown and Sousuke was gathering the paper cartridges together.  Glancing around, Rin wiped his hand on his thigh and held it out.  Sousuke silently passed some of the cartridges over.  So far, the other Spaniards hadn’t noticed their fallen comrades._  
  
 _Quickly reloading, Rin held the ends of two cartridges between his teeth, looking back at the cliff.  Kisumi and Kazuki were crouched, knives at the ready.  Lifting his head, Rin peered around the rock to the next target, two Spaniards sheltering behind rocks about eight meters away diagonally from their position.  From this angle, Sousuke wouldn’t have a clear line of fire, so Rin laid down on his belly, propping himself up on his forearms.  Again, he gestured that he’d take the one on the right.  Sousuke knelt over him, left side braced against the rock, right foot brushing the outside of Rin’s hip.  They waited until the Spaniards took their sights, then Rin and Sousuke fired, Rin squinting after he pulled the trigger to protect his eyes from the flash and acrid smoke.  Rin’s target was slumped forward over the rock, unmoving, Sousuke’s target was writhing on the ground, holding his stomach._  
  
 _“Damn,” Sousuke muttered._  
  
 _Rin wasn’t sure if the man’s cries were heard over the sounds of the skirmish, or if his comrades would realize the shots had come from the wrong direction.  Before Sousuke could take a second shot, Kisumi and Kazuki were in position, Kazuki kneeling over the man with his knife.  When he straightened, the man wasn’t moving anymore._  
  
 _As Kisumi and Kazuki reloaded the muskets, Rin sat up and he Sousuke surveyed the next position they had to take, which was a group of three soldiers about ten meters nearly straight ahead of them.  It shouldn’t be a problem, since they now had four muskets on their side.  Besides Rin and Sousuke, Kisumi and Kazuki were the best shots, which was why Rin had chosen them for the second group._  
  
 _Toru, Takuya and Shouta were on stand-by at the cliff.  Keeping his hand low to the ground, Rin waved at Kisumi and Kazuki, and Kazuki returned the signal, indicating their readiness.  Kisumi blew him a kiss._  
  
 _“Fucker,” Rin mumbled, and Sousuke snorted._  
  
 _“I’ll leave my musket behind,” Rin said around the cartridge in his teeth, and Sousuke nodded._  
  
 _This time, they were able to shoot over the top of the rock, and both their targets dropped, the third man thrown sideways by a shot from either Kisumi or Kazuki before he managed to fire his musket.  Sousuke immediately sprinted towards the new position, but Rin stayed for the fifteen seconds it took him to reload the musket so it would be ready for the three running towards him.  Setting it upright against the rock, he ran after Sousuke, who was halfway to the next position.  Sousuke must have noticed Rin was lagging behind, because he looked back at him over his shoulder.  There was movement at the rock ahead of them, and Rin realized the Spaniard who had fallen sideways with the unfired musket was raising his weapon._  
  
 _“Sousuke!” Rin shouted._  
  
 _Still running forward, Sousuke‘s head whipped around.  With no time to reload, Sousuke sped up, spinning the musket around so it was stock first, like a club.  Out of the corner of his eye, Rin saw a fallen crewman on the sand, pistol on the ground near his dead, outstretched hand.  Rin dove for it, realized it was cocked, and rolled onto his back, aiming at the Spaniard.  The Spaniard’s musket moved to point at Rin.  Since Sousuke was so close to the target, Rin set the barrel on top of his left forearm to steady the pistol and held it closer to his face to get a good line of sight, tilting his head to use his left eye, which was slightly sharper._  
  
 _Rin’s finger squeezed the trigger and the flintlock exploded in his hand.  He shut his eyes against the white flare, and sharp, fiery pain lacerated the left side of his face as burning pieces of metal blew back at him.  With a cry, Rin dropped the pistol and clasped his hands to his face, rolling over onto his side as his body instinctively curled up into a defensive position against the onslaught of agony.  He heard two musket shots fired nearby, and a shout that might have been Kisumi, and he knew he needed to get up and move, but he couldn’t.  All he could do was curl into himself on the ground, clutching his face as he was transfixed by the worst pain he’d experienced in his life.  He could smell his own hair and flesh burning._  
  
 _Something heavy landed in the sand near him, then arms were wrapping around his chest and pulling him up into a sitting position._  
  
 _“I’ve got you,” Sousuke said._  
  
 _Sousuke dragged him across the sand until Rin felt solid rock behind his back.  He clenched his jaw to keep from crying out loud, not knowing the location of potential enemies around them.  White and red spots floated in the darkness behind his eyelids.  There was more shouting around them, in English and Spanish, and volleys of gunfire.  Rin felt liquid running between the fingers of his left hand, and didn’t know if it was blood or tears.  Rin wanted to ask Sousuke if he was bleeding, but when he tried to talk, all that came out was a strangled sob._  
  
 _“Shh,” Sousuke hushed him, pulling Rin tight against his chest._  
  
 _Rin gripped the lapel of Sousuke’s jacket in his right fist, breath hooking in his lungs and his body wracked with uncontrollable shaking as he struggled not to scream from the crippling pain.  He felt Sousuke rummaging inside his jacket, then the sound of a cork being pulled and something pressed against his lips.  He smelled rum._  
  
 _“Drink,” Sousuke said._  
  
 _Eager to dull the pain, Rin gulped down the rum like it was water, rivulets of it streaming down from the corners of his mouth.  When Sousuke pulled away the flask, Rin tried to open his eyes, gasping at the hot, stabbing needles and squeezing them shut tightly again, turning his face into Sousuke’s chest.  He opened his right eye slightly, and saw two dark blurry forms against the backdrop of the bright sky running towards them._  
  
 _“Holy fuck,”  Kisumi breathed._  
  
 _“Shut up,” Sousuke snapped, and Rin knew it was really bad._  
  
 _The gunfire stopped, and Rin could hear the Black Dog crew calling out to each other._  
  
 _“What are you standing around for?” a guttural voice Rin recognized as Master Kurosawa demanded.  “Start carrying the silver to the longboat.”_  
  
 _Sousuke pushed himself to his feet, dragging Rin up with him.  Overwhelmed with dizziness, Rin fell against Sousuke, feeling his face tingle and lips go numb._  
  
 _“Gonna pass out,” Rin managed to mumble._  
  
 _“I’ll carry you over my shoulders,” Sousuke said._  
  
 _Sousuke grabbed his right hand, pulling him forward.  Rin felt Sousuke’s shoulder slide under his chest and let himself lean over Sousuke’s back as the other man squatted down.  Sousuke pulled Rin’s right arm over and down, then wrapped his right arm around Rin’s right thigh so he was draped across Sousuke’s broad shoulders.  Sousuke stood, and the dizziness rolled over Rin in waves as his head hung down, and pain pulsed in his face.  He knew he wasn’t going to be able to stay conscious much longer._  
  
 _Voices floated around him, but they sounded small and far away, like seagulls circling upwards into the sky._  
  
 _“He’s done,”  Master Kurosawa said.  “Leave him.”_  
  
 _“I’m not leaving him,” Sousuke said._  
  
 _“Any man not carrying silver has no space on the longboat,” Master Kurosawa responded._  
  
 _“I’m not leaving him,” Sousuke repeated more forcefully._  
  
 _“We’ll carry their silver,” Takuya interjected._  
  
 _Sousuke started walking, and every jarring step was a fresh stab of pain._  
  
 _“Stay with me, Rin,” Sousuke whispered, and then the darkness overtook everything._  
  
  
Reaching up, Rin traced the scar on Sousuke’s shoulder with his fingertips.  He had found out later that the first shot he had heard after the pistol exploded was the wounded Spaniard’s musket firing.  Sousuke had shielded Rin with his own body, taking the musket ball in the shoulder.  The second shot had been Kazuki finishing the Spaniard.  Injured himself, Sousuke had moved Rin to cover and protected him during the rest of the skirmish, carrying him to the boat with the lead ball still imbedded in his shoulder.  They hadn’t even been lovers then, just good friends and shipmates.  
  
Maybe it was the combined dramatic events of the past week, Makoto being shot and Rei attacked, stirring up the intense emotions from the incident six years ago, but Rin felt his eyes fill with tears.  He met Sousuke’s gaze.    
  
 _I love you_ , Rin’s heart cried out.  
  
The teal eyes widened, then softened, and Sousuke bent down and kissed both Rin’s eyes again.  
  
“I know,” Sousuke whispered in his ear.  
  
The tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes, and Rin clung to Sousuke’s shoulders as his lover lavished slow, wet, open-mouthed kisses down his neck and over his chest.  A nipple was captured by Sousuke’s warm mouth, and he sucked on the nub while he rolled the other one between his thumb and forefinger.  Rin arched up into him with a soft moan.  Sousuke released the nipple, and it stayed hard when the wetness from Sousuke’ mouth dried.  Licking his fingers, Sousuke continued rubbing and lightly plucking Rin’s nipples as he kissed down his stomach.  Rin bent his knees and put his feet on the mattress to give Sousuke room as he slid down the bed between Rin’s legs.  
  
The gentle love play balanced out the intense emotion, and Rin felt all his tension melt away as he relaxed under Sousuke’s confident touch. Sousuke’s tongue dipped inside his navel, and his large hands released Rin’s nipples to smooth down the sides of his body and stroke his hips.  Sousuke sat up enough to grab the second pillow.  Rin raised his hips and Sousuke pushed the pillow under him then gripped both his thighs, spreading him open more.  Grasping Rin’s left ankle, Sousuke straightened and lifted his leg, kissing up his thigh, then licking and sucking the back of his knee.  
  
Rin’s foot flexed, and he gripped the blanket with a gasp.  Wrists, the inside of his elbows, the backs of his knees, were all sensitive spots for Rin, which Sousuke knew well.  One night Sousuke had made a bet with him that he could make Rin come from touching those places alone, and had nearly won.  Sousuke moved to the other knee, free hand stroking the inside of Rin’s thighs.  Rin’s toes curled, and his cock grew harder at the tingling running down his legs.  Sousuke kissed back down his thigh, and keeping Rin’s legs spread with his broad shoulders, began nuzzling and kissing his balls.  He gently mouthed them, then cupped them in his hand as he kissed the base of Rin’s cock.  
  
Groaning, Rin lifted his hips up, but Sousuke pressed them down with his other arm as he traced little sucking kisses up and down the shaft.  With half-closed eyes, Rin looked down the length of his body and watched Sousuke kiss and lick him, finally taking the head of his cock into his hot mouth.  Gripping it firmly with his lips, he sucked and traced his tongue around it, pushing the tip into the hole.  
  
“Sou,” Rin groaned.  
  
He reached down and gripped Sousuke’s wrist pressed against his hip.  He wanted to thrust up into Sousuke’s mouth so badly.  The teal eyes flicked up to meet his, and slowly, so slowly, Sousuke’s head lowered until Rin’s entire cock was inside him.  Sousuke pressed the flat of his tongue against the shaft and sucked, cheeks hollowing.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Rin breathed.  
  
Rin pushed his feet against the bed and wriggled his hips, but Sousuke didn’t let him thrust up.  He held Rin captive in his mouth, stroking him with his tongue, tightening and relaxing his lips in a rhythm that simulated the movement of sex.  Sousuke had the mouth of the devil.  Bastard.  Releasing his balls, Sousuke glided his hand up Rin’s body and touched his lips with his fore and middle finger.  Rin knew what that meant, and readily opened his mouth, sucking on the fingers, mimicking the movement of Sousuke’s tongue with his own.  Sousuke’s approving hum vibrated against Rin’s cock.  
  
Sousuke fingers slipped out of Rin’s mouth, and a few seconds later Rin felt a touch at his entrance.  Rin was already so relaxed, Sousuke’s long finger slid inside easily, his knuckles brushing the underside of Rin’s balls as he reached for the spot.  Sousuke found it immediately, that wonderful sweet spot Rin hadn’t known he had and that no one else had ever touched.  His cock jumped inside Sousuke’s mouth, and his balls tightened as Sousuke rubbed the spot.  
  
“Sooooooo good,” Rin moaned.  “Fuck, Sou.”  
  
Rin arched his back and buried his hands in Sousuke’s short hair.  When Sousuke did this, it felt like he was suspended in that moment right before orgasm forever, everything tight and tingling.  Rin wished Sousuke would let him return the favor, because it was the most fucking incredible feeling.  Sousuke sucked on his cock harder, tongue stroking, finger rubbing, and Rin’s orgasm broke over him, wave after wave of pleasure.  
  
“Nnnngh, ah!” Rin cried out, releasing Sousuke’s hair and grabbing fistfuls of the blanket.  
  
When it was finally over, he collapsed into the bed, gasping.  Through a haze, he felt Sousuke slide his finger out and release him.  Leaning over him, Sousuke kissed his throat.  
  
“Turn over for me?” Sousuke asked softly.  
  
Rin nodded, and managed enough command of his rubbery bones and melted muscles to roll over onto his stomach, folding his arms under the pillow and turning his head.  Sousuke repositioned the second pillow under his abdomen, raising Rin’s backside, and settled between Rin’s spread legs.  Rin heard the pop of the oil bottle and the sound of Sousuke rubbing his calloused hands together.  He expected to feel Sousuke pull him open, and was more than willing to let his lover do whatever he liked after the amazing orgasm he had just given him, but instead, Sousuke touched the back of his shoulders.  The strong hands began rubbing his back, fingers digging gently into the muscles.  
  
“Mmmm,” Rin wriggled his whole body into the bed.  “I get a massage too?”  
  
“Just don’t fall asleep,” Sousuke said.  “Remember when you were trying to bribe me with your ass?”  
  
Rin tried to focus through post-orgasm languor extended by the excellent massage he was receiving.  Oh, yeah.  When he wanted Sousuke to apologize to Rei.  
  
“Mm-hm,” Rin said.  
  
“What did I tell you?” Sousuke asked, his voice deceptively soft.  
  
A twinge of wariness made it through Rin’s relaxed state.  
  
“Something about having my ass when we got to Port Royal,” Rin mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow.  “And making it hard for me to walk, which you already did.”  
  
Sousuke’s thumbs pressed against the sides of Rin’s spine and worked down the length of his back.  It was bliss.  
  
“I also said I was going to have every inch of you,” Sousuke reminded him.  
  
The massage had reached the small of his back, and Sousuke leaned into it, rubbing circles with his knuckles.  Rin was actually starting to have trouble staying awake.  He couldn’t really focus on what Sousuke was saying, but if having every inch meant kissing and massaging him all over, Rin was perfectly happy to let Sousuke do that all night long.  
  
Sousuke started kneading his ass, and Rin woke up a little as his cock stirred and wonderful little tingles spread through his lower half.  He felt a little bite on his right butt cheek.  
  
“You’re not asleep, are you?” Sousuke asked.  
  
“I’m awake,” Rin insisted, betrayed as the last word turned into a yawn.  
  
Sousuke spread him, and Rin expected to feel the touch of a finger, but instead, he felt something soft, warm and wet stroke up from his balls to the small of his back.  His eyes snapped open, instantly awake, and Rin pushed up onto his forearms, twisting to look back at Sousuke in surprise.  Sousuke shifted so his knees were pressing down on the backs of Rin’s thighs, pinning him to the bed.  This did not bode well.  
  
“Every inch,” Sousuke said.  
  
Holding him open, Sousuke proceeded to lick him while his hands continued kneading his ass, his warm breath creating an odd sensation and giving Rin goosebumps.  When his tongue circled his entrance, Rin felt almost as nervous as the first time they’d been together.  Sousuke had never done anything like this to him before.  
  
“Wait,” Rin began.  
  
Ignoring him, Sousuke pushed his tongue inside, thrusting in and out.  It felt wet and soft and strange, and Rin tried to shift his hips away.  This made Sousuke bite him again, a little harder, and Rin stopped moving.  The tongue returned, pushing, probing, wriggling inside, and after a bit it stopped feeling strange and started feeling kind of... good.  Sousuke reached under Rin and gently pulled Rin’s hardening cock down between his legs, stroking and squeezing it in his oiled hand.  Sousuke began alternating tongue with his fingers, touching the sweet spot again, and before he knew it, Rin was on his elbows, pushing back into Sousuke for more.  
  
Rin realized he was moaning Sousuke’s name over and over again and tried to stop, embarrassed, but couldn’t.  He was nearly on the edge of his second orgasm.  Just as he was tipping over, Sousuke knelt up and pushed his cock inside him.  Rin came hard, ass clenching down on Sousuke, who started stroking in and out as the waves of the orgasm passed through Rin’s body.  Sousuke angled his strokes to rub against the sweet spot, which extended the orgasm, and Rin could feel his own cock still pumping release.    
  
Rin’s upper body collapsed flat on the bed.  Sousuke leaned over Rin’s back, holding himself up on his forearms.  His heavy breathing puffed against the back of Rin’s neck.  
  
“Fuck, you’re tight,” Sousuke gritted out.  
  
Rin tried to respond with a witty comeback, but all that came out was kind of a whimpering moan.  Sousuke pumped in and out a few more times, then pressed in deep with a grunt, and Rin felt the warm release inside him.  Sousuke lowered himself on top of Rin like a human blanket, nuzzling and kissing the back of his neck.  
  
“I bet I could come just from you saying my name like that,” Sousuke murmured.  
  
Rin snorted.  “Since I only say your name like that when you’re fucking me,” he said.  “That would be a hard bet to win.”  
  
Sousuke chuckled, and shifted his hips, moving his half-erect cock inside Rin, making him moan.  
  
“It would be a fun bet to lose,” Sousuke said in his bedroom voice.  
  


* * *

  
  
Something smelled good.  Makoto inhaled deeply, and felt a tickle on his nose and chin.  Opening his eyes, he saw his cabin was dimly lit, a glance up at the skylight confirming it was early dawn.  The source of the good smell and the tickling was Haru's hair.  Lifting his chin, Makoto smoothed the silky black strands and cradled the back of Haru's head.  Sometime after Makoto had fallen asleep, Haru had nestled closer, pushing his head under Makoto's chin and slipping an arm over his waist.  Makoto smiled.  He liked that Haru's instinct was to move towards him, even in their currently undressed state.  Unable to resist, Makoto lightly caressed Haru's bare back under the quilt.  
  
The events of last night were so fantastical, they could have been a dream, except for the proof sleeping in his arms.  Makoto rubbed his chin against the top of Haru's head.  And, it didn't matter.  Makoto's heart had recognized Haru even before his memories had returned.  He knew on a basic level of his being that they belonged together; man, woman, human or otherwise, it was an unshakable truth.  
  
The puffs of warm air against his chest shortened, and Makoto knew Haru was awake.  Makoto rolled back a little so he could see Haru's face.  The blue eyes blinked up at him sleepily, and Makoto knew this was what he wanted to wake up to every morning.  Bending his head down, he lightly brushed his lips across Haru's.  
  
"Good morning," Makoto said softly.  
  
"Good morning," Haru replied.  
  
To Makoto's surprise, Haru tilted his face up and gave Makoto a brief kiss.  Encouraged, Makoto rubbed noses with Haru, nudging his cheek to tilt his face again, and kissed him more firmly.  Haru's lips were warm and yielding, mouth opening with slight pressure, letting Makoto slip his tongue inside.  Haru's tongue moved against his, and although the kiss was deep, it was slow.  Makoto's right hand cradled Haru's head, and his left moved in long strokes down his back, which arched beneath his touch.  Haru's fingers made small circles on his waist, so light it almost tickled.  Makoto's hand swept down, resting at the small of Haru's back, the farthest he had gone.  For a moment, he debated on whether to venture into new territory, or to stay with kisses and caresses, but Haru's responsiveness bolstered Makoto's courage.  Heart speeding up, he slowly moved his hand down, spreading his fingers over the swell of Haru's bottom, cupping the firm roundness in his palm.  Sucking on Haru's tongue, Makoto squeezed.  Haru moaned in his mouth, hand clutching at Makoto's waist, and pressed his hips forward so their shafts touched.  
  
Heat exploded through Makoto's pelvis.  He had woken in his usual morning state, the kissing increasing the condition, but feeling Haru's own erect manhood touching his, instantly fired his passion.  With a groan, Makoto hungrily devoured Haru's mouth, hooking his left leg over to anchor Haru close while he kneaded Haru's bottom, making the slim hips pulse forward against him.  Both Haru's hands were grabbing his back now, fingertips digging in every time their lower halves touched.  Their bodies were instinctively simulating the movements of intercourse without actual penetration, and Makoto was nearly consumed with a burning passion he had never experienced before, had never imagined he was capable of experiencing.  
  
He broke the kiss without stopping the movement and pressed his forehead against Haru's.  
  
"Please," Makoto begged breathlessly.  "Let me touch you."  
  
Haru nodded his head.  Pushing back the quilt, Makoto slid his hand over Haru's hip down between them and delicately grasped him.  The skin was as soft as oriental silk, and Makoto worried at the roughness of his hands.  He squeezed and stroked up, more gently than he would handle himself.  Haru gasped, and Makoto looked at him.  His face was flushed, blue eyes dark with pupils blown wide, his lips swollen and wet from kissing.  Makoto stroked again, keeping his gaze on Haru's face.  The long, dark eyelashes fluttered, the small, sweet mouth gasped, and his hands dug into Makoto's back.  Makoto was so aroused, it was almost painful.    
  
Shifting his hips closer, Makoto gripped both their manhoods together, again marveling at Haru's silkiness.  Slowly, he stroked both of them, speeding up when Haru began rocking into his hand.  Knowing what he liked himself, Makoto rubbed his thumb over the head.  Haru made a mewling cry that was the most erotic noise Makoto had ever heard.  So, of course, Makoto repeated the movement with his thumb, dipping his head down to capture the sound.  Haru thrust his tongue in Makoto's mouth, the kiss urgent, straining to press closer.  Suddenly, Haru pulled back and buried his face in Makoto's neck.  Haru sucked in his breath, hips locking forward, and released with a whimpering moan.  
  
When he felt Haru pulse in his hand, Makoto was swept over the edge as well.  Waves of pleasure swept over him, more intense than he had experienced alone or in his limited experience with women.  Reluctantly, he opened his hand, wishing he could extend the physical connection.  
  
Wiping his hand on the bed linen, Makoto pulled the quilt back over their bodies, and wrapped both arms around Haru, squeezing him tightly.  He could feel Haru's pounding heart, breathing ragged against Makoto's neck, and the smell of spices.  Makoto was deeply, intensely happy.  He felt he should say something after such an intimate act, that he should express his gratitude, his contentment.  In all the books he had read, in the love poetry of Donne, there should be something he could draw from, but there was nothing.    
  
So, he whispered the one word that best described his current joy:  "Haru."  
  
Haru stirred, tickling his chin again, and he felt a kiss on his neck.  Makoto held himself still.  It was the first time Haru had kissed him anywhere but his mouth.  He felt another kiss, and another, a trail of kisses going up his neck to his ear.  Haru slipped the lobe into his warm mouth, and Makoto couldn't hold in the breathy moan when he began sucking, feeling himself begin to stir.  Then Haru lightly bit the lobe and Makoto felt his breath on the shell of his ear.  
  
"Makoto," Haru whispered.  
  
Makoto's heart thumped.  The way Haru had said his name was more intimate, more sensual, than any sound Haru had made in the bed that morning.  The sound spiraled through his ear, down into his body like a drop of dew sliding from the edge of the petal into the center of the flower.   
  
Rolling onto his back with Haru on top of him, Makoto gripped the sides of Haru's face and looked into the blue eyes.  He saw satiated contentment from their recent act, desire, a muted kind of happiness, and a warmth, like affection.  No, something deeper...  
  
Haru half-closed his eyes and tried to turn his head away, but Makoto held him firmly.  Haru refused to look at him, but Makoto patiently rubbed his flushed cheekbones with his thumbs.  Eventually the blue eyes slid back to meet his waiting gaze, and Makoto saw it.  
  
Love.  Haru loved him.    
  
The dewdrop fell and struck a place deep inside Makoto, causing ripples throughout his being.  Makoto's mouth opened slightly in surprise, and Haru frowned, shaking his head free of Makoto's hands.  Makoto let him go this time.  Haru sat up and climbed off the bed.    
  
Dazed, Makoto watched him walk across the room to the water basin stand, the burbling as he poured water from the pitcher into the bowl.  The cat jumped down from the window bench at the sound and went over to rub against his ankle.  Pulling the towel down from the bar next to the hanging mirror, Haru picked up the bowl and returned to the bed, the cat following him.  He set the bowl on the floor, squatting to pet the cat on the head as she lapped up the water.  Finished with her drink, she rubbed against his hand and returned to the bench to wash herself.  
  
Haru dipped the towel in the basin and wrung it out, then sat on the edge of the bed.  Picking up Makoto's hand, he carefully wiped it, then dipped and wrung out the towel again.  When Makoto realized what he was intending to clean next, he reached out and grabbed Haru's wrist.  
  
"I can do that myself," Makoto insisted.  
  
Haru relinquished the towel, and Makoto hastily cleaned himself.  As Haru bent over to dip the towel again, Makoto reached out and touched the wound on Haru's arm from his knife.  In the growing morning light, he could see it was completely sealed close, a thin pink line.  Haru did heal quickly.  Glancing back over his shoulder, Haru looked down at Makoto's hand, then met his gaze.  Makoto saw the question there, the faint shadow of doubt that hovered in his eyes.  Makoto wondered if some part of Haru would always be fearful that Makoto would reject him now that his secret had been revealed.  
  
Smiling, Makoto grasped Haru's hand and kissed the webbing between his thumb and forefinger.  Holding Haru's gaze, he kissed between each finger, then pressed a kiss into the palm and closed Haru's hand inside his own, resting it on his chest.  
  
"I cherish every part of you," Makoto said, trying to project every ounce of his sincerity.  
  
Haru stared at him for a moment, then flushed and turned his head.  
  
"Che," Haru pulled his hand back.  
  
When Makoto leaned sideways, he could see the corner of Haru's mouth was curved upwards into a small smile.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Twenty-Two...
> 
> Rei and Nagisa go to the lens crafter to fix Rei's glasses.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa go to the lens crafter to fix Rei's glasses. Also, a little Makoto, Rin and Nagisa childhood flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a longish chapter at 14 typed pages. I'm so glad I managed to get an internet connection long enough to post it! I've gone on vacation with my best friend (who is also my beta). Internet is spotty, so I won't be able to post the next chapter until I get back. :(
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments. Big hugs and Samezuka Shark Fin (?) buns for everyone!

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
_Port Royal_  
  
  
Rei experienced a twinge of apprehension when he stepped outside, but the streets that had been dark and dangerous last night, were bright and bustling with activity this morning.  The crowd was dense with sailors, but also merchants, British soldiers and residents of Port Royal.  His body felt stiff and sore, the side of his face was swollen and bluish-purple, but his hand hurt the worst.  After smelling the stitched wound, Goro declared it looked good, although Rei begged to differ after seeing the puckered flesh held together with thick black thread.  However, when Goro applied a green ointment he said Haru made, a considerable amount of the pain subsided, and now it was a nagging, throbbing ache, punctuated by sharpness when he accidentally flexed his fingers.    
  
Rei felt hideous, but Goro had assured him gentle physical activity like walking would be fine.  So, Rei indulged the curiosity that had been curtailed yesterday, gazing into the shop windows as he walked to the lens maker.  Nagisa lagged a few steps behind, exhibiting the demeanor of a scolded puppy.  
  
Catching Nagisa's reflection in the storefront glass of a book shop, Rei sighed, pushing up his glasses.  He turned around, crossing his arms over his chest.  Nagisa looked up at him hopefully.  The short walk was the longest period of time Rei had known the First Mate to remain silent since they had become acquainted.  
  
"Nagisa," Rei said, keeping his tone neutral.  
  
The other man stepped forward, sunlight spinning gold threads in his wavy hair.  He appeared more a boy than a man, especially with his currently remorseful expression, but Rei knew that was not the case.  
  
"This is not the appropriate place to have this discussion," Rei began.  "However, for the sake of not having a downtrodden companion for the duration of this errand, I will say that I am not angry with you."  
  
"Rei!" Nagisa exclaimed, violet eyes widening.  
  
The blond man's face transformed, like the sun suddenly bursting forth through dark clouds.  
  
"However, I am severely disappointed in you," Rei added.  
  
"Aw, Rei," Nagisa's voice dropped, and his face fell.  
  
The sun disappeared again.  Rei resisted the urge to comfort Nagisa; first they would need to discuss the situation.  Instead, Rei straightened his shoulders.  
  
"No sulking," Rei said firmly.  
  
Turning, Rei opened the door a bit awkwardly with his left hand and went inside, Nagisa close behind him.  Two walls were floor to ceiling bookcases filled with bound books.  The back wall had various knick-knacks that might decorate a personal study, different types of rushlight and candle holders and racks of candles from common tallow to expensive bees wax.  A woman was helping a customer at the counter in front of the back wall, and to her side was a doorway covered by a curtain.  A small boy ran through the curtain to cling to her skirts, and Rei had a glimpse of papers hanging from long wooden dowels across the ceiling, and a barefoot young man turning the wheel on a press, using his foot on the bottom rung as leverage.  It wasn't unusual for booksellers to print their own stock.  Some booksellers even had writers on their payroll.  
  
Rei went to the section of the bookcases devoted to cartography, passing a table displaying decorative paperweights and magnifying glasses.  He was pleased to see a selection of Joan Blaeu atlases.  Since the Blaeu workshop had been destroyed in a fire, no new editions of his atlases were published and many were in private collections unavailable for purchase.  Rei's heart sped up as his fingertips traced along the white leather bound, Latin edition of the _Atlas Maior_ volumes.  He possessed ten of the eleven volumes, and had been searching London bookstores for the eleventh for years.  His nose practically brushed the spines as tried to read through the outdated eyeglasses he was wearing.  
  
"Ah!" Rei cried out in triumph.  
  
Several customers glanced in his direction, and he nodded his apology as he pulled the book off the shelf, ignoring the jab of pain in his hand, and cradled it against his chest.  
  
"Is that a special book, Rei?" Nagisa asked from behind him.  
  
Rei turned around to face Nagisa, who was looking at the glass items on the table.  
  
"Yes," Rei smiled at him, delighted to have found this unexpected treasure.  "I'll show you later."  
  
Eager to officially own the precious book now that he had found it, Rei hurried to the counter.  Reluctantly, he set it on the countertop, and the woman turned it around to read the title.  
  
"Oh, excellent choice, sir," she began, voice fading with her smile as she looked up at him.  
  
"It is most fortuitous that your shop has it,” Rei enthused, “as it is the volume miss-.”  
  
The woman pulled the book across the counter closer to her, and rang a bell.  Immediately, a man wearing a leather apron slapped aside the curtain and strode out to stand beside her.  
  
“That is an expensive book, sir,” the man declared, shouldering the woman behind him.  
  
The other customers at the counter backed away, whispering to each other.  Rei was confused.  Why were the proprietors behaving in this defensive, almost antagonistic manner, when he was clearly a customer wishing to purchase their merchandise?  He felt a tug on his right sleeve, and Nagisa pressed close to him.  
  
“Your face,” Nagisa whispered.  
  
Rei reached up with his bandaged hand to touch the side of his face, feeling the heat of the bruising.  He was also wearing his fifth-best jacket, an unembroidered shirt, and a plain, plucked hat.  The shabby ensemble was the result of Nagisa making him change before disembarking from the Swiftsure.  Rei had always taken pride in his appearance, doing his best to present the most beautiful image possible, and was used to being treated respectfully by London merchants.  However, at the moment, he must appear quite disreputable.  No one would call him a peacock now.  
  
“I sincerely apologize for my appearance, sir,” Rei said.  “I was waylaid by ruffians last night.  I assure you I do possess the funds to purchase this book.”  
  
Reaching into his jacket pocket, Rei produced his coin purse, allowing it to fall the last few inches to the countertop with a jingling thump so the proprietor could ascertain its fullness.  Rei’s calculated act produced the anticipated results, and the man’s demeanor immediately changed.  The owner turned sideways so the woman could step back up to the counter.  
  
“I have to be careful with my wife minding the till by herself, sir,” the man said.  
  
With a nod, the owner patted his wife’s arm and went back through the curtain into the printing room.  The woman smiled up at Rei.  
  
“That will be three pounds, sir,” she informed him.  
  
Three pounds was six week’s wages for an average laborer in London, but Rei was a successful business owner’s son, and the Sailing Master of an equally successful trading ship.  He counted out the money while the owner’s wife wrapped the book in heavy brown paper and secured it with twine.  A neatly arranged stacks of books bound in brown leather, tied together in pairs with a ribbon, caught Rei’s attention.  Squinting through his old eyeglasses, he read the spine:  _The History of Don-Quixote._ Opening one of the untied display volumes, he read the title page. _The History of The Valorous and Witty Knight Errant, Don Quixote, Of the Mancha.  Translated out of the Spanish; now newly Corrected and Amended.  London:  1675._  
  
Rei did not generally read fiction, preferring his atlases, reference and history books, but he remembered seeing quite a few books of poetry and fiction in Captain Makoto’s cabin.  
  
“Is this a popular book, madam?” Rei asked the woman.  
  
“Oh, yes,” she responded.  
  
“Then I shall take this as well,” Rei said, picking up a tied pair and setting it on top of the wrapped atlas.    
  
“Twenty-five pence,” she said, pulling another sheet of brown paper from under the counter.  
  
Rei counted out the coins and put the purse away in his pocket.  He imagined it must be very tiresome to be on bed rest, and perhaps the time would more easily pass for the captain with a new book.  Smiling to himself, Rei picked up his packages, cradling them in his left arm.  He turned to go, and Nagisa slipped past him up to the counter.  
  
“I’d like to buy this,” Nagisa said.  
  
Rei couldn’t see the book Nagisa was purchasing, but it must have been a small pamphlet of some sort, because he declined the wrapping and slid it into his coat pocket after paying for it.  Nagisa practically skipped up to him, beaming.  He rushed ahead to open the door for Rei, and this time Nagisa walked alongside Rei instead of lagging behind.  
  
“You bought those for Makoto, didn’t you?” Nagisa asked.  
  
“Yes,” Rei answered, glancing down sideways at the blond man.  “How did you come to that conclusion?”  
  
“Because you don’t read that kind of stuff, and Makoto does,” Nagisa said.  
  
“That is... observant of you,” Rei said.  
  
Honestly, he was surprised Nagisa had noticed.  Whenever the other man was in Rei’s cabin, Nagisa was so busy chatting and doing everything except his studies, Rei hadn’t thought he was paying attention.  
  
“I know a lot of things about you,” Nagisa continued, ticking off items on his fingers.  “You like beautiful things like butterflies, your favorite color is purple, you like reading reference books, you like calculations and theory, you like red wine and barley tea, but you don’t like rum, you can run fast, you kick the covers off when you sleep...”  
  
Rei held up a hand to stop Nagisa, blinking at him in surprise.  
  
“How...?” Rei asked.  
  
“Remember when I said I don’t like to study?” Nagisa prompted.    
  
Rei nodded, recalling the startling transformation when Nagisa stopped doodling and wrote in all the place names on the map with speed and accuracy.  
  
“Unless I like the subject,” Nagisa added.  
  
Realizing the implication, Rei flushed and pushed up his glasses, turning to face forward.  When they reached the lens crafter’s shop, Nagisa opened the door for him with a smile.  Rei nodded his thanks and entered.  Nagisa’s mood had brightened considerably after being informed Rei bore no anger towards him.  The change lightened Rei’s mood as well.  Nagisa obviously had a cheerful disposition by nature, and Rei did not want to be the cause of dampening it.  One of the reasons he enjoyed the company of the First Mate was because Nagisa balanced out Rei’s propensity for seriousness.  
  
“Welcome, sirs - oh!”  
  
The same older, bespectacled man Rei had met before came rushing over from his work bench.  Now acutely aware of how alarming his appearance was, Rei opened his mouth to explain, but stopped when the man gripped his upper arm.  
  
“My wife will have my hide!” the man exclaimed.  
  
“Pardon?” Rei asked, surprised.  
  
The man led Rei through the store to his work bench, setting Rei on a stool.  
  
“I told my wife about you last night,” the man explained.  “She scolded me for letting you walk so late, said I should have called you a carriage.  And now look at the state of you.”  
  
Rei felt oddly touched by the concern of the lens maker’s wife, a woman who expressed concern for a total stranger.  
  
“Your wife must be a kind woman, sir,” Rei said, holding out his right hand.  “I don’t believe I properly introduced myself last night.  I am Rei Ryugazaki, and my companion here is Nagisa Hazuki.”  
  
“I am Takuma Ito,” the man responded, eyes crinkling behind his spectacles.  
  
Master Ito gently grasped Rei’s bandaged hand and shook it without squeezing.  He shook Nagisa hand as well.  
  
“How may I help you gentlemen today?” Master Ito asked.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Rei retrieved his broken eyeglasses, wrapped in a monogrammed handkerchief.  He handed them to Master Ito, who carefully opened the handkerchief, cradling the eyeglasses in his hand like a wounded bird.  
  
“Oh, no!” Master Ito exclaimed, peering up at Rei over the top of his spectacles in dismay.  
  
Rei tapped the side of the eyeglasses he was wearing.  
  
“These are my spare pair, but the prescription is old,” Rei explained.  “Are you able to repair my current eyeglasses?”  
  
Master Ito set the broken eyeglasses down on his workbench and pulled out the pieces of broken glass with a small pair of pliers.  He turned the bent frames over in his hands, tutting to himself.  
  
“Your father’s beautiful work,” Master Ito muttered.  “Yes, I can repair the frames and fashion new lenses for you.”  
  
Rei let out a sigh of relief and Nagisa cheered, making Master Ito laugh.  
  
“Come back tomorrow afternoon,” Master Ito said.  
  
Standing, Rei shook Master Ito’s hand again.  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Rei said with gratitude.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Master Ito said.  “Be careful about staying out after dark,” he warned, wagging a finger at them.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Nagisa replied, holding the door open for Rei.  
  
Once they were outside, Rei hesitated.  Now that his errand had been completed, he was unsure where to go.  Nagisa hooked an arm around his.  
  
“Hey, Rei,” Nagisa smiled up at him.  “Wanna go to church?”

 

* * *

  
  
As they walked up the sloping cobbled street to St. Paul’s, Nagisa pointed out places of interest, telling Rei embellished stories, trying to be as amusing as possible without being lewd.  It was an effort, since he was usually hanging out with Momo, who had a blue sense of humor.  Nagisa was rewarded by the smiles Rei gave him.  Last night, Nagisa had been so terrified Rei would never smile at him again.  When they reached the top of the hill where the cobbled street split into two smaller gravel paths, Nagisa paused.  
  
“That’s St. Paul’s Church,” Nagisa announced.  
  
He pointed to an unassuming white brick building hemmed in by a low, white limestone wall.  It was only recognizable as a church because of the graveyard beside it and the plain iron cross affixed to the front of the pointed roof.  It didn’t have a steeple, or a bell, and the small, arched windows held panes of plain glass.  The only color came from the green palm trees clustered around the sides.  But, Nagisa didn’t really bring Rei up here to see the church.  
  
“This way,” Nagisa said, taking the left path.  
  
Rei hesitated when Nagisa walked past the ungated entrance to the churchyard.  
  
“We’re not going inside?” Rei inquired.  
  
“Nah,” Nagisa waved his hand.  “It’s boring.”  
  
Nagisa stopped when he realized Rei wasn’t following him.  Rei had the pinched frown he wore when Nagisa cursed or said something to an officer Rei considered disrespectful.  Trotting back to Rei, Nagisa took his arm.  
  
“I meant, I brought you here to show you something else,” Nagisa explained.  
  
The frown went away, and Rei allowed Nagisa to lead him around the back of the church.  
  
“Oh,” Rei breathed.  
  
Behind the church was a grassy cliff with a Guaiacum tree at least fifty feet tall, in a circle of small chunks of limestone, its drooping branches heavy with bright green leaves and purple flowers.  Past the tree was an unobstructed view of the sea and sky.  The water was a light aquamarine near the coral reefs, deepening to a cobalt blue where it met the skyline.  Nagisa thought it was the best view in Port Royal, and hardly anyone came up here, except on Sundays.  
  
“It’s pretty here, isn’t it?” Nagisa asked.  
  
Nagisa walked closer to the edge, the salty breeze rising up from the ocean below stirring his hair.  It wasn’t a sheer drop; it sloped down to a rocky tier lined with a stone wall fitted with canons.  
  
“Hm.  They didn’t have the guns last time I was here,” Nagisa mused out loud.  
  
“Are they constructing a fort here?” Rei asked beside him.  
  
“Makoto says this cliff face won’t support a fort,” Nagisa said.  “The wall is called Morgan’s Line.”  
  
“There were a large number of soldiers in town,” Rei said.  “Is that usual?”  
  
“Well, they did just finish Fort Carlisle,” Nagisa replied with a shrug.  
  
“True,” Rei said thoughtfully, eyes narrowed as he gazed down at the wall of cannons.  
  
Not wanting Rei to go into theory mode, Nagisa pulled him away from the edge towards the Guaiacum tree.  Stepping over the rocks, Nagisa took off his jacket and spread it on the ground, mindful of the item he’d bought in the pocket.  He sat cross-legged on top of the jacket and patted the spot next to him, squinting up at Rei, who had the light at his back.  Rei hesitated, then unbuttoned his own jacket and flared it out over the ground.  Nagisa pouted when Rei sat down, not nearly as close as he wanted.  The wind shivered the green canopy with a sound like rain, making some of the star-shaped purple flowers drift down on them.  One of them caught in Rei’s hair and Nagisa reached out to pull it free.  Rei turned to face him.  
  
“This flower is the color of your eyes,” Nagisa blurted out, because it was true.  
  
Rei’s eyes widened, and he blushed, looking down as he pushed up his glasses.  Nagisa’s heart thumped.  Nagisa had meant what he said last night about the importance of their friendship, but he also desperately hoped Rei could forgive him enough for their relationship to be more.  Because he really liked him.  
  
“Rei, I really like you.”  
  
Nagisa hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but as soon as the thought formed in his head it was coming out of his mouth.  Rei’s blush deepened, and he coughed into his fist.  
  
“Yes, well,” Rei cleared his throat.  “I have deduced that much from last night’s... antics.”  
  
“I am so sorry-” Nagisa began, guilt twisting his stomach.  
  
“I believe your remorse for the incident is sincere,” Rei interrupted him.  “However, I need to clarify a few things before we can put it behind us.”  
  
Nagisa hugged his knees to his chest, watching in apprehension as Rei folded his hands in his lap, tapping his thumbs as he sorted his thoughts.  
  
“First, let me relate the situation as I understand it to ascertain if I have interpreted it correctly,” Rei said, looking out at the ocean.  “You wished to engage in an intimate relationship with me, but unsure of whether I would reciprocate your feelings or of my willingness to accommodate a male partner, disguised yourself as a female.”  
  
The purple eyes glanced at him sideways under the eyeglass frames, and Nagisa nodded.  His plan sounded even more stupid when Rei said it out loud.  
  
“Who knew about your scheme besides the young lady?” Rei asked.  
  
“Um,” Nagisa hesitated.  “Well, Momo and Seijuro thought I was setting you up with a real girl.”  
  
“No one else?” Rei sounded relieved.  
  
“Except Rin and Sousuke,” Nagisa confirmed.  
  
Rei looked at him, aghast.  Nagisa held out his hands.  
  
“When you ran away, I went to Rin for help,” Nagisa said hastily.  “I didn’t know what else to do.”  
  
“They found out afterwards?” Rei prodded.  
  
Nagisa nodded, and to his surprise, Rei immediately regained his composure.  He didn’t understand why it made such a big difference to Rei whether Rin knew before or after, but as long as Rei was okay, Nagisa didn’t care.  
  
“No one likes to be manipulated or deceived, Nagisa,” Rei continued, his voice taking on a sterner tone.  “And I am no exception.”  
  
Rei’s steady gaze met his, and Nagisa fought the urge to squirm.  
  
“You must always be honest, even if it is difficult, as the truth often can be,” Rei said.  “Never be afraid to be forthright with me.  I will never belittle you for it.”  
  
“Rei,” Nagisa said softly.  
  
He was touched, and felt the backs of his eyes sting with tears.  
  
“Also,” Rei pushed up his glasses.  “I do not have a frivolous heart or a promiscuous nature.  If we... court, you must cease relations with any others.”  
  
“Of course!” Nagisa agreed immediately, before it fully registered what Rei actually said.  “Wait.  Does that mean...?”  
  
“I am willing to accept your affection,” Rei murmured, half-hiding his face behind his hand.  
  
“Yay!” Nagisa cheered, throwing his arms around Rei’s shoulders.  
  
Mindful of Rei’s serious nature and being out in the open, Nagisa gave Rei a chaste kiss on the cheek.  Then an idea occurred to him.  Pulling his dagger out of his boot, Nagisa grabbed the closest rock and turned it over, brushing off the dirt.  Deciding the surface was too uneven, he selected a different one.  
  
“What are you doing?” Rei asked.  
  
“Limestone is soft enough to scratch into with a steel blade,” Nagisa explained.  
  
As neatly as he could, Nagisa etched his and Rei’s initials into the bottom of the rock.  He showed it to Rei, who held it briefly in his hand, giving him a slightly puzzled look.  Smiling, Nagisa replaced the rock.  
  
“If we fight,” Nagisa said.  “We can look at the rock and remember today, when you forgave me.”  
  
“That is a poetic gesture, Nagisa,” Rei said, touching his arm and smiling down gently at him.  
  
“Well, I copied the idea,” Nagisa admitted, grinning.  
  
Counting the stones, Nagisa turned over a large one, brushing away the dirt.  Carved in the bottom in large, block letters were:  MT RM NH brothers forever  
  
“Rin wanted to carve our initials in the tree,” Nagisa said.  “But, Makoto wouldn’t let him, so he did it on this rock.”  
  
Frowning a little, Nagisa traced the marks with his finger.  
  
“It was the summer after Makoto had been lost,” Nagisa said.  “And we were only together a year after this because Rin’s family died during the Great Plague and he was sent away.”  
  
  
_Makoto’s father and Goro had only been out of sight a few moments when Rin leaped off the top step of the church, landing on his feet in a deep bend and spinning around to laugh up at Makoto and Nagisa.  It looked like fun, so Nagisa crouched to jump after him, but Makoto grabbed him around the waist and half-carried him down the steps.  When they reached the ground, Makoto released him, and Nagisa pouted.  Smiling, Makoto ruffled his hair and Nagisa’s momentary disappointment was forgotten._  
  
_Even though Nagisa was ten now, and Makoto and Rin were eleven, Makoto was still taller and stronger than him.  Nagisa was beginning to realize he would never really catch up._  
  
_“Let’s play pirates!” Rin exclaimed._  
  
_Nagisa ran to squat next to Rin by the side of the steps, where they had stashed the wooden swords while the adults were inside the church.  Goro had made the toys for them during his spare time on the Swiftsure, but he had waited to give the swords to the boys until they reached Port Royal.  The three of them had been carrying the swords around constantly ever since.  Rin handed Nagisa his sword, which was a little smaller, and stood, tossing Makoto his.  Makoto caught the sword neatly._  
  
_“I’ll be the pirate,” Rin declared, gesturing with his sword.  “Makoto, you be the ship captain.”_  
  
_Rin was always bossy when they played, but Makoto was easygoing so they rarely fought.  Usually there were only arguments when Rin wanted to do something that Makoto thought was dangerous or would get them in trouble.  Rin gave in a lot more easily since Makoto’s accident._  
  
_“What about me?” Nagisa asked, excited._  
  
_“I need a First Mate,” Makoto said with a smile._  
  
_Nagisa ran to Makoto and hugged him around the waist.  Even when Nagisa was too little to play proper games, Makoto would always choose him for his team.  Rin climbed up on the low stone wall that went around the churchyard and stood with his legs spread wide, one fist on his hip, holding his sword in the air._  
  
_“Captain Makoto, I challenge you to a duel, and the prize will be your ship and her treasure!” Rin yelled._  
  
_“I shall never surrender my ship!” Makoto declared._  
  
_Patting Nagisa on the back, Makoto climbed up on the wall as well, and the two began dueling, swords smacking loudly against each other.  Rin was faster, but Makoto had longer arms._  
  
_“First Mate Nagisa, man the cannons!” Makoto called out._  
  
_Nagisa pretended to fire at Rin, who dodged the invisible cannonballs as he danced along the wall, the swords striking, clack, clack, clack.  Bending backwards to avoid one of Makoto’s lunges, Rin suddenly fell off the wall, landing out of sight on the other side._  
  
_“Rin!” Makoto called out in alarm, jumping down after him._  
  
_Heart in his throat, Nagisa raced through the gateway around to where Rin lay unmoving on the ground, Makoto crouching over him._  
  
_“Rin?” Makoto leaned closer._  
  
_Suddenly, Rin’s eyes opened and he touched his sword point to Makoto’s chest, over his heart.  Makoto’s eyes widened in surprise, and he rocked back onto his heels._  
  
_“Gotcha!” Rin laughed, rolling over to his side and springing to his feet._  
  
_“Captain!”_  
  
_Genuine concern morphed into the make believe drama and Nagisa threw himself at Makoto, who leaned back against the wall, clutching his chest._  
  
_“It’s up to you to defend the ship now, First Mate,” Makoto said._  
  
_“I won’t let you down, Captain!” Nagisa vowed._  
  
_Standing, Nagisa turned to face Rin, who was waiting for him, sword in hand, grinning.  Nagisa ran at him, and Rin easily deflected his sword, swatting Nagisa on the butt as he spun around.  Frowning, Nagisa went after him again, and Rin parried his thrusts without effort.  Rin obviously wasn’t fighting with him as hard as he had fought with Makoto.  Determined, Nagisa rushed forward again, his foot turning as he stepped on a stone, making him fall to the side.  He saw a blur of movement, then felt Rin’s sword hit him in the temple._  
  
_“Ow!”_  
  
_Dropping the sword, Nagisa fell to his knees, reaching up to touch his head._  
  
_“Nagisa!”  Makoto shouted._  
  
_Kneeling beside him, Makoto carefully pushed back Nagisa’s hair to look at the spot, which was throbbing painfully.  Rin squatted in front of Nagisa, eyebrows creased in concern, and his crimson eyes widened._  
  
_“Shit,” Rin muttered._  
  
_“Don’t curse, Rin,” Makoto scolded._  
  
_“He’s bleeding!” Rin protested._  
  
_“I’m bleeding?” Nagisa started to panic._  
  
_“It’s just a small cut,” Makoto said calmly, rubbing his back.  “Let’s go inside so Goro can tend to it.”_  
  
_Makoto stood, pulling on Nagisa’s arm, but Nagisa refused to get up.  Tears filled his eyes.  Rin and Makoto already treated him like a baby.  If they got in trouble for him getting hurt, they’d never play pirates with him again.  Makoto crouched down next to him again, putting an arm around his shoulders._  
  
_“Does it hurt that bad?” Makoto asked, green eyes concerned._  
  
_Nagisa shook his head._  
  
_“Afraid of getting yelled at?” Rin asked._  
  
_Nagisa shook his head again._  
  
_“Afraid you’ll both stop playing with me,” Nagisa half-sobbed, the tears spilling over._  
  
_Rin moved to hug him from the other side._  
  
_“Dummy,” Rin said softly._  
  
_“We love you,” Makoto added, wiping Nagisa’s tears with the sleeve of his jacket._  
  
_“I have an idea,” Rin said.  “C’mon.”_  
  
_Standing, Rin held his hand out.  Nagisa took it, and the older boy pulled him to his feet.  Makoto took Nagisa’s other hand, and Rin led them around to the back of the church, to the giant Guaiacum tree they played under all the time.  Rin pulled a small knife out of his boot and stepped towards the tree._  
  
_“What are you doing?” Makoto sounded concerned._  
  
_Rin looked back at them over his shoulder, knife poised._  
  
_“Carving our initials into the tree,” he said, like Makoto was being thick-headed._  
  
_“You can’t hurt the tree, Rin,” Makoto insisted._  
  
_With an exasperated sigh, Rin looked around, then pointed to one of the white rocks circling the tree._  
  
_“Is it okay for me to hurt a rock?” Rin asked._  
  
_When Makoto didn’t respond, Rin knelt and turned the rock over, brushing off the dirt with the hem of his untucked shirt.  Tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, Rin carefully began scratching into the rock with his knife.  Finished, he gestured the other two over._  
  
_“See, Nagisa?” Rin said, proudly displaying his handiwork.  “Even when we leave the island, this rock will still be here by our tree, with all our names together.”_  
  
_Nagisa threw his arms around Rin’s neck and hugged him._  
  
_“I love you, Rin!” Nagisa said._  
  
_“I love you too, Nagisa,” Rin replied, laughing and hugging him back._  
  
_Nagisa felt Makoto wrap his long arms around both of them._  
  
  
Pulling the hair back from his temple with his palm, Nagisa tilted his head towards Rei.  The scar was right at the hairline, about half an inch and barely visible.  
  
“The only scar I have,” Nagisa said with a grin.  “And it’s from a wooden sword.”  
  
Rei lightly touched the scar with the tip of his index finger, purple eyes soft as he smiled down at him.  
  
“It’s a charming story, Nagisa,” Rei said.  “Thank you for sharing it with me.”  
  
Nagisa set the rock with his and Rei’s initials next to the one Rin had carved when they were children.  It looked like they belonged together.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Twenty-Three...
> 
> Haru reflects on the intimate moment with Makoto, and Sousuke claims the prize from his bet with Rin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke claims the prize from his bet with Rin and Haru reflects on the intimate moment with Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I get back from vacation just in time for the storm of the century! I live in Texas, and we were flooded, without internet or electricity. There have been thunderstorms off and on all week. Today, our electricity went out four or five times.
> 
> A quick note about this chapter, because I use a word that may seem modern: dildo. (waiting for the snickering to die down) The word itself has been around since the 16th century (Shakespeare used it in one of his plays), but the object has been around much longer. Archaeologists discovered the oldest known dildo from over 30,000 years ago. Seriously!
> 
> Obviously, this chapter has explicit sexual content.

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
_Port Royal_  
  
  
Sousuke woke up suddenly.  He held himself still, listening, then heard it again:  dishes rattling in the hallway outside their door.  He relaxed, opening his eyes to the inn room flooded with morning light.  One of the serving girls was delivering breakfast.  His ability to come to full wakefulness at the slightest out of place sound or nearby movement had saved him from harm many times.  When they were ashore, he always slept between Rin and the door.  Sousuke turned his attention to the man he was spooned up against.  He had fallen asleep with his cock inside Rin, but it had slipped out during the night.  Erect again, it was nestled nicely between Rin’s cheeks.  Sousuke’s left arm was under the pillow they were sharing, his right draped over Rin’s waist, hand loosely cupping Rin’s genitals.  Very lightly, Sousuke squeezed Rin’s balls and stroked the morning erection curved up against Rin’s flat stomach.  Rin made a soft, breathy moan, and pushed into Sousuke’s hand.  Sousuke’s cock throbbed in response, and he was tempted to nudge himself back inside Rin, but he didn’t want to roll away from the warm contact of Rin’s body to fetch the oil from the nightstand.    
  
Instead, he nuzzled Rin’s hair, kissing the back of his neck and shoulders while he massaged Rin’s cock, pressing up close behind him.  Sousuke wasn’t working either of them towards an orgasm, the touching was too light and easy for that, it was just some lazy morning fondling.  Even asleep, Rin responded to his touch, making Sousuke smile.  Last night, Sousuke had been very pleased with Rin’s response to having his ass tongued; now Sousuke had another way to bring his lover pleasure.  Whenever Sousuke tried something new in bed or introduced a toy, he always carefully gauged Rin’s reaction to it since the primary purpose was to bring Rin to ecstasy.  Rin’s pleasure fueled Sousuke’s passion.  Sousuke’s kisses became open-mouthed as he sucked and licked, slowly bringing Rin up from sleep until the other man shifted in his arms.  Rin reached back and stroked the side of Sousuke’s thigh.    
  
“Mmm.  Morning,” Rin mumbled sleepily.  
  
Releasing Rin’s cock, Sousuke smoothed his hand up over the ridged abdomen to Rin’s chest and hugged him.  
  
“Morning,” Sousuke murmured.  “Breakfast is here.”  
  
“Good.  I’m starving,” Rin said.  
  
Sousuke relaxed his hold as Rin rolled onto his back and smiled at him, tilting his face for a kiss.  Raising up onto his left elbow, Sousuke leaned over and pressed his lips to Rin’s, which parted instantly, their tongues touching and rolling together in a leisurely kiss before Sousuke raised his head.  Patting Sousuke’s thigh, Rin sat up, the upper half of his torso moving into the beam of light slanting down through the window over the bed.  It turned his bed-mussed red hair into a nimbus of fire and defined Rin’s shifting back muscles as he stretched his arms over his head.  Sitting up as well, Sousuke trailed his middle finger down Rin’s spine and kissed his shoulder, rubbing his face into Rin‘s neck.  Rin looked back at him with a grin, the light bringing out orange-gold flecks in the ruby-colored eyes.  Sometimes Sousuke thought Rin was too beautiful for him.  
  
“I need food,” Rin said, pulling back the sheets.  
  
He pushed at Sousuke’s legs, but Sousuke refused to move, just raised an eyebrow and kept stroking Rin’s back.  
  
“We can’t live off rum and fucking,” Rin insisted, grin widening.  
  
“Alas,” Sousuke agreed, and Rin laughed.  
  
Sousuke dropped his legs over the edge of the bed and Rin climbed off, walking towards the door.  Sousuke stood and paused to watch.  Rin moved with the grace of a cat, his body leanly muscled with a slight curve in the small of his back that pushed out his perfect, round firm ass.    
  
Unlocking the door, Rin opened it a crack to peer out, then squatted on his haunches and pulled the tray inside, shielding his nakedness behind the door.  He closed it and stood, carrying the tray to the table and picking up the tray from last night.  Sousuke bent over to retrieve his trousers, reaching inside the pocket for his money pouch, and pulled out a coin.  When Rin squatted down again to push the old tray out into the hallway, Sousuke tossed the coin onto it.  Closing and locking the door, Rin stood and moved to sit at the table.  
  
“You’re generous, considering she didn’t even bring it in,” Rin said.  
  
Sousuke dropped a kiss on the top of Rin’s head, and went over to the wash basin under the mirror by the tub.  It was because the serving girl didn’t try to bring the tray in that he had given her such a large gratuity.  Snagging a fresh towel from the stool, Sousuke slung it over his shoulder and picked up the pitcher, pouring water into the bowl.  He and Rin had been coming to the Sea Rock for years, renting these same two rooms, yet one of them was never slept in.  The innkeeper’s wife might be oblivious, but the serving girls were no fools.  Leaning down, Sousuke splashed water onto his face and slicked back his hair, frowning when it brushed the tips of his ears.  Time for a haircut.  He dried his face with the towel, then dipped it into the water, wiping himself down.  
  
“I want to go to the knifemaker and pick something up for Rei,” Rin said around a mouthful of food.  “And see if Saito has heard any rumors.”  
  
In the mirror, he saw Rin pour two mugs of ale and start slicing up the bread and cheese.  He was chewing on a slice of mango.  Sousuke turned around to walk to the table.  
  
“The unusual number of redcoats?” Sousuke asked, and Rin nodded.  
  
Initially, Sousuke had thought the increase of British soldiers in Port Royal was due to Fort Carlisle, but there were too many, and something just felt... wrong.  It was like an itch under his skin.  If Rin was also having misgivings, it needed to be investigated.  
  
Standing next to Rin, Sousuke took the offered cup and drank the watered down ale and slice of bread that was his usual breakfast.  Pouring himself a second cup, he watched Rin over the rim as the other man licked the mango juice off his fingers.  The tip of his middle finger in his mouth, Rin’s eyes flicked up to meet his, and his lover’s expression turned wicked as he made a show of sucking on the finger, sliding it in and out.    
  
“However,” Rin purred, “errands can wait until later.”  
  
Smiling, Sousuke set down the mug as Rin slid out of the chair and knelt in front of him.  Firmly gripping the base of Sousuke’s cock, Rin lapped at the tip, pointing his tongue to trace under the head, one of Sousuke's more sensitive spots.  Humming his approval, Sousuke widened his stance for better balance.  Reaching between Sousuke's legs with his other hand, Rin cupped his balls and rolled them between his fingers as he licked up Sousuke's shaft with the flat of his tongue, coating it in saliva before he started stroking it in his hand.  Rin took his head in his mouth, gaze raising to meet his, long crimson strands falling in an X across the bridge of his nose like it did when he wasn't wearing the eyepatch.  Reaching down, Sousuke pushed the hair back off Rin's face and rested his hand on the top of his head.  Eyes locked with his, Rin slowly pushed forward, lips wrapped tightly around his cock until they touched his hand fisted around the shaft.  Sousuke resisted the instinct to thrust forward; no one had ever been able to take him all the way in, although Rin managed more of him than anyone else had.  
  
Rin fluttered his tongue against the shaft, again tracing under the head on the underside, and Sousuke's eyes half-closed in pleasure.  Rin's hand pumped the part of him not inside, tongue stroking while he sucked, cheeks hollowing out, all the while looking up at Sousuke.  Absolutely nothing fired up Sousuke more than watching Rin suck his cock while giving him that hot look.  
  
"Rin," Sousuke groaned.  
  
The heat in Rin's gaze flared, and he sucked harder, hand moving faster, his other hand rhythmically squeezing his balls, a finger massaging the skin behind them.  Sousuke locked his knees to keep his hips from thrusting, fingers tangling in the soft red hair he was careful not to pull.  Then he felt Rin's finger slide up and press against his entrance.  Reaching down, Sousuke firmly gripped Rin's forearm and repositioned the hand on his hip.  Rin's thin brows drew down in a frown, and he slid his hand to the inside of Sousuke's thigh.  Sousuke grabbed his wrist and moved Rin's hand back to his hip, holding it there.  Still gripping Sousuke's shaft in his other hand, Rin pulled his head back so Sousuke's cock slid out of his mouth.  
  
"I want you to experience how great that spot feels," Rin protested, frowning up at him.  
  
Rin jerked his wrist free and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  Sousuke sighed.  It had been a while since they had had this particular argument.  He wondered if experimenting last night had brought it on.  
  
"Just because you've never bottomed-" Rin began.  
  
"I never said I haven't bottomed," Sousuke interrupted him.  
  
Rin's eyes widened, then his pouty frown turned into a full-fledged scowl.  Before Rin could start yelling, Sousuke cupped his chin in his hand.  
  
"I didn't enjoy it," Sousuke said.  
  
Sousuke had kept his face and voice as neutral as possible, but Rin could read him better than anyone.  The angry expression vanished, replaced by concern, which was exactly what Sousuke hadn't wanted.  
  
"Sou..." Rin said softly.  
  
Bending down, Sousuke gripped Rin's shoulders and raised him to his feet, wrapping his arms around his chest and pulling him close.  He felt Rin's arms slide around his waist.  Sousuke pressed his cheek against Rin's.  
  
"I would like to claim my prize now," Sousuke whispered in his ear.  
  
Sousuke could feel a little resisting tension in Rin's body, undoubtedly because Rin wanted to continue the conversation that Sousuke didn't want to have at all.  Sousuke rocked them around, almost as if they were in an intimate dance, and walked backwards towards the bed.  He stroked Rin's back, kissing the side of his neck, using the familiar language of their bodies to soothe his hot-tempered lover.  
  
"Come to bed with me," Sousuke murmured in his best seductive voice, and Rin shivered.  
  
His hand slid down to cup and squeeze Rin's ass.    
  
"I want to be inside you," Sousuke added.  
  
Rin yielded, hands returning the caresses, and when Sousuke sat on the bed, Rin let Sousuke pull him into his lap, straddling his thighs and arms going around his neck.  Turning his head, Sousuke kissed the inside of Rin's elbow and Rin licked up the side of his neck, latching onto his earlobe.  Sousuke's dick throbbed as Rin nibbled around the shell of his ear with his sharp teeth, warm breath puffing over the sensitive skin.  With a growl, Sousuke twisted them around and dropped down onto the bed with Rin underneath him.  Rin laughed as his head hit the pillow, legs still wrapped around Sousuke's waist, and Sousuke bent his head to capture the smiling mouth in a kiss.  The kissing became more urgent as they thrust inside each other's mouths, breathing ragged.  Sousuke could feel Rin's hard cock pressing into his abdomen and his heels digging into his lower back as his lover arched up into him.  Sousuke broke the kiss by lifting his head.  
  
"Oil," Sousuke said.  
  
Rin unhooked his ankles as Sousuke sat up and retrieved the oil bottle from the nightstand.  He pulled the cork out with his teeth and poured a little into the palm of his hand, then re-stoppered the bottle and returned it.  He looked down at Rin, who was laying with his knees bent, feet braced apart, idly stroking himself.  Rin's relaxed manner indicated he had forgotten Sousuke's intention to claim his prize.  Smiling, Sousuke pulled Rin's hand off his own cock and rolled the middle and forefinger in his oiled hand, coating them thoroughly.  Rin's eyes widened, then a flush crept over the tops of his cheeks as he remembered.  Releasing Rin's hand, Sousuke shifted so he was sitting facing Rin with his long legs extended on either side of him.  He pulled the pillow out from under Rin's head and shoved it under Rin's ass to lift his hips.  This wasn't the easiest position for Rin to be able to reach, but it gave Sousuke the best view possible of Rin's face and what he was about to do.  When Rin didn't move, Sousuke gripped the ankles of his bent legs and pushed Rin's knees towards his chest.  
  
"Che," Rin muttered.  
  
Turning his face to the side, Rin held his one of his legs to his chest with his left forearm and reached under himself with his right.  Rin's middle finger slid up to rub his own entrance, and pushed halfway inside.  Sousuke's eyes flicked up.  The flush had spread from two spots high on Rin's cheeks to his entire face.  Sousuke was fairly certain Rin didn't finger himself when he masturbated, even though he knew Rin enjoyed it when Sousuke did it to him.  Rin also wasn't shy about his body, and Sousuke had seen him naked before they were even lovers.  Once they were lovers, Rin had no problem jerking off and playing with himself in front of Sousuke.  As a matter of fact, from the seductive manner in which he did it, Sousuke assumed Rin had done it for previous lovers.  But, that was when Rin was the top.    
  
Sousuke was aware, even after being the bottom in their relationship for years, Rin still had residual embarrassment over certain aspects.  Rin also was resistant to things he thought were "womanish", like having his nipples sucked.  Sousuke had gotten him over that one by pinning Rin to the bed and sucking on his nipples while jerking him off until he came, even though Rin punched him afterwards.  Unfortunately for Rin, Sousuke found his embarrassed resistance adorable and sexy.  
  
Sousuke watched Rin move his middle finger in and out, barely going in halfway, and chuckled.  Rin's head snapped around, and he scowled at Sousuke, who just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I can watch you finger yourself all day," Sousuke said.  "But you know you have to stretch yourself more than that."  
  
"It's not my fault you're hung like a fucking whale," Rin snapped.  
  
Rubbing leftover oil onto his own middle finger, Sousuke slid it inside Rin alongside his finger, pushing it the rest of the way inside.  Holding Rin's hand, Sousuke pushed their fingers in and out, twisting them inside.  The change in Rin was immediate.  The anger vanished and the slim hips pulsed up into Sousuke's hand in a silent plea for him to touch that spot, that place no man had ever touched before, and no other man ever would, if Sousuke had anything to say about it.  Leaning forward, Sousuke kissed Rin.  
  
"Shall I help you?" Sousuke whispered.  
  
Rin nodded, eyes half-closed, tilting his hips to try to angle the fingers to that place, but Sousuke was careful to keep them away.  He wasn't prepared to let Rin off the hook that easily.  Reaching over to the nightstand with his other hand, he quietly opened the drawer and pulled out a toy, then grabbed the bottle of oil.  He had been in possession of this particular toy for a while, but had been waiting for the right time to introduce it.  His supplier said it came from the Orient.  Shielding the toy from Rin's sight, Sousuke withdrew his finger as he sat up between Rin's legs to rub oil over the object.    
  
It was a polished jade dildo with a crouched dragon carved at the base, his tail winding up the length of the curved shaft.  The top was a flower with the petals pulled back in the shape of a cock's head.  It was small and slender, five inches long and about the circumference of three fingers.  Polished wood and leather dildos were common in London, but Sousuke had never been particularly interested in purchasing them until he had seen this one.  He thought it almost looked like a sculptured piece of art.  
  
Preparing himself, Sousuke pressed it into Rin's hand.  
  
"Here," Sousuke said.  "Use this."  
  
Looking puzzled, Rin lifted his hand to see what it was.  The red eyes flicked from the dildo to Sousuke, then Rin scowled and cocked back his arm to throw it.  From his expression, he was aiming for Sousuke's head.  Having anticipated Rin's reaction, Sousuke grabbed his wrist and lay down on top of Rin to keep him on the bed, also giving him less room to swing for a punch.  He had learned his lesson when Rin had given him a black eye from slinging the metal balls at him the first time.  
  
"Get off, bastard!" Rin yelled, hitting Sousuke in the ribs with his free hand.  
  
Sousuke didn't bother trying to grab that hand because Rin would just start biting him.  
  
"This will help you stretch," Sousuke tried to sound reasonable.  "It'll be easier for you than your fingers."  
  
"Fuck you!" Rin shouted.  
  
"If you like, I can choose a different prize," Sousuke offered.  
  
Rin glowered up at him through narrowed eyes.  They both knew this was actually more of a threat than the compromise that it sounded like.  Sousuke chose sexual favors as his prizes for bets not just for his own gratification, but to broaden Rin's horizons and give Rin the excuse to do things he might actually enjoy but not be willing to initiate.  Many positions and toys they mutually enjoyed together now started out as bet prizes.  However, in the beginning, Rin would demand Sousuke choose a different prize.  To discourage that, Sousuke would choose a replacement prize that pushed Rin even farther than the original request.  Sousuke held Rin's furious glare, patiently waiting for him to decide.    
  
"Fine," Rin gritted through his teeth.  
  
Cautiously, Sousuke released Rin's wrist and sat up, but Rin didn't throw the jade dragon.  Instead, he moved it back down between his legs, pressing the flower head against his entrance.  The angry scowl became a frown of concentration, and Sousuke saw his face tighten in discomfort.  Reaching down, Sousuke touched Rin there, and felt how tense it was, so he rubbed gentle circles, feeling it soften and open for him.  He grasped Rin's hand and guided the dildo to the entrance again, reaching between Rin and the pillow to massage his ass.  
  
"Remember, it's smaller than me," Sousuke murmured.  
  
"My flintlock barrel is smaller than you and I don't shove that up my ass," Rin retorted.  
  
Sousuke pushed Rin's hand, and the flower head popped inside.  
  
"Fucker!"  
  
Rin kicked at him with the leg he wasn't holding.  Sousuke grabbed the leg and kissed the back of the knee before hooking it over his own shoulder and holding it there.  
  
"You do the rest," Sousuke said, releasing Rin's hand.  
  
He massaged Rin's thigh and watched while Rin slowly pushed the dildo inside.  When Rin seemed to be straining, Sousuke rubbed around the entrance until he relaxed.  Sousuke had not been entirely certain how he would feel seeing Rin insert a cock-shaped object inside himself, and had been prepared to take over, but it was actually erotic.    
  
"You're doing good," Sousuke said encouragingly.  
  
"Cocksucker," Rin responded.  
  
Sousuke looked up to make sure his lover was alright.  Rin's face was flushed, his chest heaving as he struggled to control his breathing.  Sousuke could feel the tension in the leg bent over his shoulder.  However, Rin never lost his erection; actually it was dribbling pre-cum on his abdomen.  When the dildo was all the way in, Sousuke rewarded Rin by bending down and licking his abdomen and cock, briefly sucking the head into his mouth.  When he sat back up, Rin was watching him through half-closed eyes, aroused, but still a little angry.  Sousuke could work with that.  Firmly holding Rin's leg on his shoulder so he wouldn't get kicked in the face, Sousuke gripped Rin's hand still wrapped around the dragon, and slowly pulled the dildo out to the head.  Rin groaned.  Sousuke pushed it back in, knowing the hardness of the shaft with the raised dragon's tail wrapped around it, would feel completely different than anything Rin had ever had inside him.  
  
"Bastard," Rin hissed, pressing the back of his heel into Sousuke's shoulder blade.  
  
Carefully watching Rin's face, Sousuke did it again, twisting the curved dildo inside him so it would drag across the sweet spot.  Rin arched up off the bed, heel hitting Sousuke's back, the palm of his left hand slamming against the wall.  
  
"Cocksucking bastard!" Rin yelled.  
  
Smiling, Sousuke moved the dildo in and out faster, twisting and hitting the spot until Rin was thrusting his hips up into it, moaning and cursing.  Sousuke had thought he might be able to win the other bet, the one about coming just from the way Rin said his name when they were fucking, by using the dildo, but Rin wasn't calling his name.  Sousuke released Rin's leg, setting it on the bed, and stopped moving the dildo inside him.  Rin met his eyes, panting.  
  
"Do you want to come with this inside you," Sousuke asked softly, twisting the dildo against the spot and making Rin's eyes flutter.  "Or me?"  
  
Rin slowly pulled out the dildo.  For a moment, the only sound in the room was his breathing, then Rin suddenly sat up and slammed against Sousuke's chest, knocking him backwards onto the bed.  Rin straddled his hips, roughly grabbed Sousuke's cock, lined himself up, and dropped down on it.  
  
"Fuck!" they both cried out.  
  
Sousuke's cock felt like it was being squeezed in a warm, damp silk glove.  In this position, he always went in so deep, it felt incredibly good.  He realized Rin was leaning forward onto locked arms braced against Sousuke's chest, head hanging down.  Sousuke touched his thighs.  
  
"Rin, did you hurt yourself?" Sousuke asked, concerned.  
  
"Shut up," Rin said breathlessly.  
  
Rin raised his head, and Sousuke's heart pounded in excitement when he saw the glint in Rin's eye and the pointed teeth grin.  The tiger had been released.  
  
Leveraging himself against Sousuke's chest, Rin raised up on his knees and slammed back down again.  Rin cried out and Sousuke groaned. So tight and deep.  If Rin kept fucking like this, Sousuke wasn't going to last long.  Sousuke started using his trick of mentally tying sailor's knots to hold off coming.  Bowline knot.  Start with the Tree.  Form the Rabbit Hole, make the second loop, put the bitter end through the Rabbit Hole and the rabbit hops out of the hole and goes around the Tree...  
  
"Hey," Rin said sharply, reaching down and tugging at Sousuke's hair.  
  
Sousuke looked up into Rin's narrowed eyes.  
  
"You're trying not to come, aren't you?" Rin asked suspiciously.  
  
Sousuke opened his mouth, but all that came out was a gasp as Rin squeezed his ass tighter than should be possible around Sousuke's cock.  Leaning down, Rin lightly bit Sousuke's lower lip.  
  
"This is your prize," Rin said in his ear.  "And you're going to take it."  
  
Sitting back up, Rin ground his hips down in a circle, still squeezing hard.  Sousuke's cock was throbbing like a second heartbeat.  Rin started raising himself up and dropping back down, not as violent as the first time, but forceful enough to drive Sousuke up deep inside and make him open his legs a little to keep his balls from getting bruised by the pounding.  Rin rode him hard, filling the room with the sound of slapping flesh, Sousuke's grunts and Rin's breathy cries.    
  
The rhythm changed, becoming faster and more shallow, and Sousuke knew Rin was getting close.  Sliding his hands up Rin's chest, Sousuke pinched Rin's nipples.  
  
Crying out, Rin threw back his head and arched his back, cock jerking and insides contracting around Sousuke as he came.  Releasing his nipples, Sousuke pulled on Rin's arms, and he fell forward, collapsing against Sousuke's chest.  Gripping Rin's ass, Sousuke started thrusting up quick and hard, and Rin whimpered in his ear, the way Rin only said his name when Sousuke was inside him.  
  
"Sou, Sou, Sou."  
  
Thrusting up a final time, Sousuke's hips locked and he grunted as he came deep inside Rin's tight heat, squeezing his eyes shut at the force of the orgasm.  Gasping, he stroked Rin's back, waiting for the pounding of their hearts to slow down.  Cradling the back of Rin's head, he rolled them onto their sides so he could pull out and Rin could straighten his legs.  Immediately, Sousuke drew Rin close, one hand on the back of his neck, the other trailing up and down his back and side.  Rin's arms went around him, rubbing his back as well, and he felt Rin tracing kisses over his clavicles.  After intense sex, there was always gentle touching to bring each other back down.  
  
"Thank you for my prize," Sousuke murmured.  
  
Rin snorted, and pulled back enough so they could look at each other.  He was smiling.  
  
"You are such an ass," Rin said.  
  
Sousuke laughed.  
  
"And don't think that distracted me," Rin prodded, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Groaning, Sousuke rolled over onto his back, covering his eyes with his forearm.  He felt Rin roll over onto his stomach, and pull his arm down.  
  
"Tell me," Rin insisted.  
  
Sousuke sighed, looking up into the mismatched crimson eyes.  He knew Rin had his own tragedies, but their childhoods had been completely different.  Rin had told him about his upbringing in London; the well-educated son of a wealthy merchant, his friends that were like brothers to him, his early seafaring adventures on the Swiftsure as a boy.  Even when his family had died, he had been sent to equally wealthy relatives and continued his education overseas.  Rin had been cherished, loved and protected.  Sousuke had not.  His family had been impoverished, his father a drunkard.  
  
Knowing Rin wasn't going to let it go, Sousuke looked up at the ceiling, at the dust motes swirling in the light.  
  
"When I was ten," Sousuke began softly.  "My father sold me to a ship's captain as a cabin boy."  
  
Sousuke concentrated on the drifting patterns as the motes moved slowly through the slanted beam.  He refused to see the outline of his father's profile, partially hidden by the upturned collar as he accepted the bag of coin, the large, square shape of his broad back when he turned away without a word and plowed back into the crowd.  
  
"There were certain expectations on how a cabin boy... served a captain,"  Sousuke continued.  
  
Although he had suspected it was the true way of the world in his short life up to that point, during this time, Sousuke had learned with his whole being that he could trust no one.  He could only depend on himself.  He stretched his hand up into the beam, disturbing the motes into little eddies.  
  
"I hit a growth spurt when I was twelve and no one messed with me anymore then," Sousuke said, hand drawing into a fist.  
  
An endless series of fights and beatings and learning to sleep lightly.  
  
"I was able to get off that ship and get hired as a regular crewman on another," he finished.  
  
Sousuke lowered his arm back to the bed, fist opening as he relaxed his hand.  The motes he had disturbed slowed down again, rejoining the drifting patterns falling through the light.  
  
"Sou," Rin whispered.  "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
Turning his head, Sousuke looked up at Rin, whose beautiful eyes were glimmering with tears.  Even as he watched, one spilled over, and Sousuke reached up to catch it with a knuckle.  He had never told Rin because he didn't want to bring this ugly part of his past into their bed, and he didn't want Rin to pity him.    
  
"Because I knew it would make you cry," Sousuke said with a smile.  
  
"Idiot," Rin said, frowning.  
  
Rin lay his head on Sousuke's chest, and Sousuke combed his fingers through his silky hair, feeling the warm drops fall on his skin.  Maybe it wasn't so bad having someone willing to cry for you.  


* * *

  
  
The satisfying sound of the knife striking the wooden block filled the galley.  Flipping the knife to the dull side, Haru tilted the block and scraped the chopped vegetables into the nearly fully bowl.  He was making pottage, a thick soup, to use up the vegetables he didn't have enough of for anything else.  Rin had asked him for a list of provisions before disembarking, but Haru did not know how long it would be until they were delivered to the ship.  
  
Haru glanced sideways at Makoto, who was awkwardly sawing uneven pieces off a carrot.  Haru had chopped a parsnip, an onion and three turnips in the time it had taken Makoto to partially massacre that single carrot.  Haru did not know why Makoto had wanted to help prepare lunch; he was not the sort of man who would ever need to cook his own meals.  
  
"Like this," Haru said.  
  
Taking the other carrot, he set it on the board and held it in place with his left hand, chopping in quick succession as his fingers and thumb slid to the end.  He looked up at Makoto, who wore an amazed expression.  
  
"That was incredible, Haru," Makoto enthused.  
  
Flushing, Haru flipped the knife over and scrapped the chopped carrot into the bowl.  The smallest things seemed to impress Makoto.  It if was anyone else, Haru would think he was being mocked, but he knew Makoto was sincere.  
  
"You try now," Haru prompted.  
  
Concentrating, Makoto mimicked the way Haru had held the carrot and knife, and chopped quickly three times in a row.  Laughing in delight, he glanced over at Haru and the fourth chop caught his forefinger.  
  
"Ah!" Makoto cried out in surprised pain.  
  
Blood instantly welled and flowed down the finger over his hand.  Haru wrapped the finger in the hem of his apron.  The cut was deep, the skin from the first knuckle to the tip nearly sheared off the side.  
  
"Hold it tight," Haru instructed.  
  
Makoto obediently squeezed the apron around his finger with a soft hiss, the red circle seeping through the coarse white fabric.  Picking up his knife, Haru pricked his own finger with the sharp tip.  
  
"Wait, Haru!" Makoto protested.  
  
Ignoring him, Haru pulled the apron away and squeezed drops of blood from his finger into the open wound.  Then he pressed it closed, tracing the seam with his bloodied fingertip, slowly moving it back and forth with firm pressure.  Makoto stopped bleeding and the thin sides of flesh remained sealed together.  Some of Makoto's blood had passed into Haru's finger, making it tingle, a single vibrating note separated from the song.  All water sang and spoke to Haru, and the water carried in the bodies of humans was no exception.  He was very familiar with Makoto's song; he had been listening to it since they were children, and it was how Haru had tracked Makoto over the ocean through the years they were apart.    
  
However, since Haru had joined the ship and revealed himself to Makoto, a new thread was weaving into the melody, resonating through Haru when he and Makoto touched intimately like this morning.  Haru could feel his own song changing as they became closer, and soon the change would become permanent for Haru and there would be no returning to his former life.  
  
Dipping a clean corner of the apron into the mug of water on the table, Haru gently wiped the blood off Makoto's finger and hand, careful not to pull open the wound.  The tiny hole in his own finger had already closed.  Makoto lifted Haru's finger to his lips and kissed it.  Haru looked up into his green eyes, surprised by the concern there.  
  
"I don't want you to hurt yourself for me," Makoto said.  
  
Haru frowned, for a moment thinking Makoto had somehow heard his thoughts, then realized he was referring to the pricked finger.  Haru tried to tug his hand away, dismissing Makoto's concern since it had been such a small thing, but Makoto squeezed his hand.  
  
"Not even the smallest pain," Makoto insisted, brushing his lips across Haru's knuckles.  "Nor the tiniest injury."  
  
The tingling in Haru's finger spread through his hand as Makoto's warm lips moved over the skin.  Makoto turned his hand over and kissed his wrist, sucking lightly, the tip of his tongue touching the pulse there, and the tingling shot to another part of Haru's body.  He swayed forward, and Makoto's other arm went around his waist, pulling Haru up against his solid frame.  Haru looked up into eyes the color of the kelp forests that grew in the shallow parts of the ocean, where the light filtered through the floating blades.  Makoto's head bent down, and Haru raised his face, heart beating faster in anticipation of the kiss.  
  
The sound of sizzling made Makoto lift his head.  Haru turned towards the stove, which had warmed up enough to start cooking the knob of butter he had dropped into the iron skillet.  Makoto released him as Haru grabbed a rag and the bowl of vegetables and went to the stove.  Using the rag to grab the skillet handle, he tilted it to coat the bottom with the butter, then dumped the vegetables in, making the sizzle louder.  Setting down the bowl, he picked up the long-handled wooden spoon and stirred.  Turning, he handed the spoon to Makoto.  
  
"Do not touch the skillet," Haru cautioned.  
  
Makoto nodded, and meekly stirred the vegetables.  Returning to the table, Haru quickly chopped parsley and scooped up a handful.  Picking up the cup of oats he had set on the table earlier with the vegetables, Haru sprinkled the parsley and oats into the skillet.  Wiping his hands on his apron, he fetched the chicken stock he had set aside, and poured it into the skillet as Makoto stirred.  When it started to bubble a little, Haru took the spoon from Makoto and put a lid over the kettle.  
  
"How long does it cook?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Half an hour," Haru responded.  
  
Makoto helped him tidy the kitchen, then started opening cabinets, obviously looking for something.  
  
"What are you doing?" Haru asked.  
  
Makoto smiled back at him over his shoulder.  
  
"I thought we could have wine in the Wardroom while we waited," he said.  
  
Haru went to the correct cabinet and took down two wineglasses, handing them to Makoto, then lifted the wooden box of salt.  He took the key hidden there, and unlocked the officer's pantry to retrieve a bottle of wine before relocking it and returning the key.  Only Momo and Aiichiro knew where the key was hidden.  Carrying the wine, he followed Makoto out of the galley and down the hall to the Wardroom.  Makoto pushed the door open with his boot and they entered the eerily empty hall.  Normally, Haru found it almost unbearably noisy and busy, but without the presence of the Swiftsure officers, it was unnaturally silent.  
  
Setting the glasses down on the table, Makoto sat in his chair at the head, where Haru had not seen him sit since he had been injured.  Since it was an older bottle of wine with the cord around the cork, Haru had not brought the corkscrew.  Holding the bottle firmly under his left arm, he pulled the cord, freeing the cork with a loud pop.  Haru poured the red wine into the glasses.  He had chosen a slightly sweet French red wine, which was Makoto's favorite.  Haru started to pull out a chair, when Makoto gripped his wrist.    
  
"Would you care to sit in my lap, Haru?" Makoto asked with a gentle smile.  
  
Haru felt his cheeks grow hot, and Makoto's smile widened.  Makoto tugged, and Haru turned to sit on his lap, legs hanging off the side of the chair.  He slipped his arm around Makoto's neck for balance, and felt Makoto's left arm go around his waist, hugging him.  Makoto nosed his hair, and sighed.  
  
"That's better," Makoto murmured.  
  
Haru had noticed Makoto seemed to smell him a great deal.  Haru was not particularly repelled or attracted by odors; in the water he could not smell at all.  Perhaps he had a unique scent Makoto was attracted to the way Haru was drawn to Makoto's song.  Unobtrusively, Haru rested his fingertips against the pulse in Makoto's neck, the familiar rhythm comforting.  Reaching out, Makoto picked up a glass and lifted it to Haru's lips.  Haru met Makoto's gaze over the rim and knew Makoto wanted to hold the glass while he drank, so he sipped the wine when Makoto tilted the glass.  He swallowed, and Makoto set the glass back down, then bent his head and kissed him.  
  
Makoto's kisses felt wonderful.  All of Makoto's touches were good, but Haru particularly liked his kisses; his warm lips, firm but gentle, the feel of his breath on his face, the sensation of being connected.  Makoto lifted his head.  
  
"You taste sweet," Makoto said softly.  
  
At first, Haru was puzzled, because Makoto had to know it was the wine he had just drunk, then he looked into the smiling green eyes.  Makoto was saying one thing that meant another, like when he was talking about liking the color of the shells, but he was talking about Haru's body.  It was similar to the way Makoto gently teased Nagisa and Rin, but the tone was different, more intimate.  Makoto only spoke this way to Haru, and without fully understanding it, Haru found it both flustered and pleased him.  Wrapping both his arms around Makoto's neck, Haru pressed himself close and raised his face.  
  
"More," Haru whispered.  
  
He wanted more kisses, more of the words that were only for him, more of Makoto.  The breath from Makoto's chuckle puffed against his cheek, then Makoto's lips were pressed against his again, and Haru opened his mouth, inviting him inside.  He felt the initial frisson as their tongues slid together, and the deep pulling inside his body, like strong tides drawing him towards Makoto.  He had felt the tugging the first moment he had seen Makoto on the docks in London fifteen years ago, and although he had not understood what it meant back then, it had impacted him strongly enough to follow the human boy's ship and befriend him when the ocean decided to take him.  
  
Haru felt the warmth of Makoto's large hand through the fabric of the shirt as he rubbed his lower back.  Makoto's skin was always warm and felt good pressed against him, like laying on a beach under the sun.  It had been cold without him.  Haru had waited until Makoto was grown, to give him a chance to find happiness and make a family with his own people, while Haru watched over him from afar.  But, when that did not happen, Haru decided he would reclaim him.  He did not care if it was forbidden, if his kindred ostracized him for the remainder of his existence in this world. 

Haru would not give up this warmth again.  Makoto was his.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Twenty-Four... Rin and Sousuke investigate dangerous rumors in Port Royal as Makoto does his own private research of a more personal nature.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke investigate dangerous rumors in Port Royal as Makoto does his own private research of a more personal nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'Ecole des Filles (The School for Girls, aka The School of Venus aka Ladies Delight Reduced into Rules of Practice) is an actual 17th century sex ed book. Amazon has a digitalized version of it. However, the other book I reference in this story as its gay companion volume, L'Ecole des Garcons, I made up. ;P

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
_Port Royal_  
  
  
The streets were crowded, and Sousuke stayed close to Rin's left side as they made their way to the knife shop, protecting his blind side.  Rin found himself leaning towards him, brushing arms and shoulders together frequently.  Still upset by what Sousuke had told him that morning, Rin felt the need to maintain physical contact.  If he was honest with himself, there was also a bit of guilt twisting his gut.  During their time together, Rin had freely shared everything with Sousuke about his own past, whereas Sousuke had been reticent at best.  Sousuke always answered him when Rin asked a direct question, but now Rin realized he hadn't asked enough questions, or at least not the right ones, which made him wonder what else he didn't know about his lover.  
  
He glanced up surreptitiously at Sousuke’s profile.  Maybe they should have made today one of their lazy days when they just stayed in bed all day.  Shifting closer, Sousuke briefly squeezed his hand.  
  
“Stop it,” Sousuke whispered.  
  
“But,” Rin started to protest.  
  
“I’m still the same man I was yesterday,” Sousuke said, droopy teal eyes looking down at him.  
  
"I know," Rin said, bumping his shoulder.  
  
Of course he understood that Sousuke hadn't changed, but Rin's perception of him had.  Sousuke had always been an unshakeable source of strength for Rin, both as his friend and lover and his shipmate.  For seven years, Rin knew whatever he did, or said, or however badly he fucked up, Sousuke would always have his back.  It was distressing to think of a time when Sousuke was vulnerable and no one had stood up for him.  It made Rin want to hunt that captain down and pull the bastard's intestines up through his throat.  
  
Rin almost ran into Sousuke's arm when he reached across him to open the door to the knifemaker's shop.  Sousuke took advantage of them going through the narrow doorway together to press up against him and grip Rin's hip under his long coat.  
  
"Do I need to drag you into an alley and let you suck my cock to cheer you up?" Sousuke murmured.  
  
"Fuck you," Rin responded automatically.  
  
"That's better," Sousuke smiled down at him.  
  
Rin snorted and elbowed him in the ribs.  He understood that Sousuke didn't want to be treated differently or pitied.  The shop was busy, as to be expected of any establishment in Port Royal that sold weapons or alcohol.  The blades were sorted by type, with the ones Saito had fashioned laid out on wooden tables with slanted tops and the fancier ones, which were trades or purchases from sailors, mounted on the walls.  Rin walked over to the table loaded with an array of daggers.  He started to pick up a simple, sheathless dagger with a long crossguard, which would protect Rei's hand as he learned, when the display weapon hanging above the table caught his eye, and Rin hesitated.  It was a Naval dirk, in an embossed brass sheath with two belt rings.  A beaded thread of brass twisted around the polished ivory hilt which spiraled up from a short crossguard with an anchor design.  The hilt was capped with a brass pommel embossed with alternating images of anchors and crosses.  
  
Reaching up, Rin took down the Naval dirk and drew it free of its sheath.  
  
"Saito's dagger will be sturdier," Sousuke commented.  
  
"Yeah, but think of who I'm buying it for," Rin said.  "If it's pretty, I know Rei will wear it."  
  
"True," Sousuke agreed, chuckling.  
  
Rin hefted the dirk in his palm to test the balance then spun it in his hand and stabbed the table, wriggling it back and forth to see if the tang moved inside the hilt.  Jerking it free of the wood, he slid it back inside the sheath with a sharp _snick_.  It _was_ a pretty dirk, Prussian by the design of it.  Probably booty taken off a junior officer.  
  
"I'm getting it," Rin announced.  
  
"Then I'll buy this one," Sousuke said, picking up the dagger Rin had looked at originally.  
  
Rin nodded, and they made their way to the counter at the back.  If they expected to get any rumors out of Saito, they had to show respect and at least purchase one of his blades.  When Saito saw them, he grinned, or half his mouth did.  Saito was a small, wiry man with black hair and deeply tanned skin and a long scar that ran down the right side of his face, snagging his mouth and tugging it down like a hooked fish.  Snapping his eyepatch, Rin grinned back.  
  
"If it isn't the Blood Shark," Saito greeted him, holding out his hand.  
  
"Saito," Rin replied, gripping his forearm and squeezing.  
  
"Sousuke," Saito said.  
  
Sousuke nodded, and they gripped arms.  Rin set the Naval dirk on the counter, Sousuke placing the other blade next to it.  Saito glanced down, then looked back up at Rin with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Not exactly your style," Saito commented.  
  
"It's a gift," Rin said.  "So I don't mind paying a little extra."  
  
Taking out a pouch of coin, Rin set it on the counter.  Saito picked it up, weighing it briefly in his hand before putting it away under the counter.  
  
"If you really want to protect your friend," Saito murmured.  "Tell him not to draw the blade in the city."  
  
Rin exchanged glances with Sousuke, and leaned forward over the counter, pretending to examine the dirk.  
  
"We noticed there's more lobster in the marketplace than usual," Rin murmured, referring to the elevated number of British soldiers in town.  
  
"Aye," Saito agreed.  "The Terrible storm has driven them in from the sea."  
  
Rin's eyes widened.  The Terrible was Henry Morgan's nickname.  He rarely came down from his plantation mansion on the main island into Port Royal.  And, if he had called in additional British soldiers, that did not bode well for any of them.  Several men were lining up behind them to make purchases, so Sousuke set a small stack of coins next to his dagger, then picked it up and tucked it into his belt.  Rin retrieved Rei's dirk as well.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              
"If you come across any more blades I might be interested in purchasing," Rin said.  "You know where to contact me."  
  
Saito nodded, and greeted the next customer as Rin and Sousuke turned away.  When they stepped back into the street, Rin hid the Naval dirk under his coat.  
  
"Wanna take a ride up Thames street?" Rin asked.  
  
Nodding, Sousuke stepped towards the street and raised his hand, cutting the air with a loud, shrill whistle.  Several pedestrians moved away from him, rubbing their ears, but a double-horsed carriage changed direction and pulled up.  Sousuke went to talk to the driver, and Rin opened the door, grabbing the side and hauling himself up without bothering unfolding the steps.  He sat down on the back bench, and a few moments later, Sousuke also stepped inside without the steps, making the carriage tilt, and pulled the door shut.  He sat next to Rin, and the whip cracked outside.  
  
"Yah!" the driver yelled.  
  
The carriage lurched forward, the horses' hooves clopping over the cobbled street, the coach squeaking as it bounced.  Sousuke half-closed the curtains over the small window on his side of the coach, which faced seaward, and reached across Rin to partially close his.  They were fairly well-known in Port Royal, and it might cause trouble for the Swiftsure if they were spotted taking a "tour", especially if something was going on.  When he leaned back, Sousuke draped his right arm over the back of the seat behind Rin's shoulders.  Rin shifted so his back was against Sousuke's chest, resting his hand on his knee.  Sousuke's other arm went around his waist, and Rin felt Sousuke's breath in his hair.  The warm, solid presence of Sousuke around him felt good, easing some of Rin's earlier anxiety.  They didn't speak as they watched Port Royal pass by the window.  
  
As they came up on the North Docks, Rin saw the Customs House, then the carriage went around the curve, with Fort James on the left and the King's Warehouse on the right.  The carriage slowed to make way for a supply line unloading from ships and carrying goods into the warehouse.  Rin frowned.  The long crates looked suspiciously like the ones used to transport muskets.  If the firearms were for the new fort, they wouldn't be storing them here.  This meant more soldiers were expected to be stationed in Port Royal, or Morgan was planning on recruiting locals.    
  
The carriage turned off Fishers Row onto Thames Street proper, riding past Admiralty Court towards the Governor's Mansion.  Its official name was the King's House, but Charles the II had never stayed there.  It was a white, three-story building with tall white columns and a drive that curved in front of the entrance for carriages, bordered by neatly trimmed shrubs.  Palm trees were placed strategically by the columns to emphasize their height, and the manicured green lawn was an extravagance on an island that didn't have a natural source of fresh water.  The mansion was bustling with activity.  Servants were swarming like ants on a mound that had been poked with a stick.  Saito was right.  Morgan was coming down into Port Royal.  
  
Rattling on, the carriage approached Fort Carlisle on the left, a line of soldiers marching past, bayoneted rifles on their shoulders.  Then, on the right, the court house, and across, nearer to the shoreline so it could be seen from the sea, Gallow's Point.  Eyes widening, Rin sat up straight.  A team of carpenters, being overseen by redcoats, were building platforms and erecting additional gallows.  
  
"That's not good," Sousuke murmured.  
  
Rin turned his head to keep the gallows in sight as the carriage passed, frowning at the wooden frames standing starkly against the bright blue sky.  This was bad.  The gallows disappeared from view when the carriage went around the corner past Marshallsea Prison towards Fort Rupert.  Rin looked up at Sousuke.  
  
"We need to talk to Seijuro," Rin said.  
  
Sousuke banged on the roof of the coach, and the carriage slowed down.  Half-standing, Sousuke leaned out of the window.  
  
"The Swinging Lantern," he called up to the driver.

* * *

  
  
After lunch, Haru had taken their dishes to the galley and advised he would be gone a few hours as he took care of feeding the crew left on board the ship.  Makoto decided to take advantage of their time apart to do a bit of research.  
  
Makoto knelt on the floor in front of one of the sea chests in his quarters, where he had miscellaneous items from raids that he had not sold or given away for various reasons.  At the bottom were several books.  As he enjoyed reading, Makoto often kept any books that were part of the booty.  Even other captain's logs or diaries could be interesting, and sometimes led to locations of additional treasure.  Makoto wasn't the only captain who employed the tactic of burying spoils to facilitate a quick retreat.  However, the books from the captain's cabin in one particular raid had been rather... erotic in nature, and Makoto had been too embarrassed to read or sell them.  He also couldn't bring himself to throw out or destroy books, so they had been at the bottom of the chest since they had come into his possession.  
  
Now Makoto thought they might provide a bit of guidance in his current situation.  His practical experience was exceedingly limited with women, and non-existent with men.  It was something that had never been a particular concern for him, despite Nagisa and Rin's prodding to go to the Swinging Lantern to find "relief" from his duties as captain.  He did not consider himself a prude, and would take care of his own needs when necessary, but he had never truly felt compelling desire for another person.  Until now.  Makoto wanted to be as close to Haru as possible, to physically consummate their relationship, but he wanted the experience to be as perfect as he could make it.  He only wanted to bring Haru pleasure and joy and did not want to inadvertently cause him discomfort or pain.  
  
Makoto lifted out two plain, red clothbound books, their French titles in gold lettering:  _L'Ecole des Filles_ and _L'Ecole des Garcons_.  They translated innocuously into _The School for Girls_ and _The School for Boys_ , but the sexual content of the books was boldly declared by the first drawing after the title page.  In _L'Ecole des Fille_ s, it was a woman at the type of stall common at the market, hawking to three female customers.  Only, instead of sausages or chickens, the wares she had on display were penises with bollocks.  The first illustration in _L'Ecole des Garcons_ was very similar, except it was a man selling to male customers.  
  
When he reached up to close the chest, the cat jumped in and laid down, looking up serenely at him as if he had cleared the space just for her.  Reaching in, he lifted her out and closed the lid.  She sulked a moment, then jumped on top of the chest and laid down.  
  
Carrying the books to his desk, Makoto sat down and put on his eyeglasses.  He quickly scanned the first part of _L'Ecole des Filles_.  It was in the “whore dialogue” format currently popular with erotic novels.  Makoto had seen similar books on the shelves at bookstores in London.  This one was done in two dialogues.  In the first dialogue, the experienced Frances encourages her virginal cousin  Katherine to explore the physical pleasures.  The second dialogue was the recently deflowered Katherine recounting her sexual experience to Frances in great detail including all the positions, which were also illustrated.  Makoto set the book down and picked up the companion volume.  Just like the other book, it was two dialogues, only the experienced cousin was Frederick and the virgin was a lad named Cameron.  This time, however, Frederick decided to take matters into his own hands and initiate his younger cousin into the mysteries of male intimacy directly.  
  
The language was coarse, which did not offend Makoto; he had grown up among sailors and believed he had heard every curse word that existed in multiple languages and every nickname invented for female and male sexual organs.  He himself tried to refrain from the overt use of profanity as had his father.  Speech patterns were difficult to break, and Makoto never wanted to be vulgar in front of his mother or siblings.  
  
A phrase caught Makoto’s eye, and he went back to reread it.  'To ease a virgin’s first penetration, lubrication such as olive oil, favored by the Greeks for such purposes, and stretching is necessary.'  This was exactly the sort of information he needed, and Makoto made a mental note of it.  Makoto frowned.  There was also mention of a place of intense pleasure inside the man, that '...could be felt with the fingers as a bump like in size to a walnut'.  That seemed strange to him.  However, if he was inserting his fingers for the stretching, he could search for this pleasure spot easily enough.  Suddenly realizing the reality of what he was actually thinking, Makoto felt his face grow hot.  The idea of touching Haru in such a private place, let alone penetrating it, was considerably more intimate than what they had done that morning.  It was also unexpectedly arousing.    
  
Clearing his throat, Makoto crossed his legs and continued to the illustrations.  The first illustration, which was supposed to be the position '...of most ease to deflower a lad', demonstrated the virgin on his hands and knees and the older cousin kneeling to penetrate from behind.  Makoto frowned.  He needed to be able to see Haru’s face, to look into his eyes and make sure all was well.  The next illustration was called The Plough, and showed the virgin on his back, legs hooked over the shoulders of the cousin.  This was a much better position for him and Haru.  Plus, he could kiss Haru’s adorable, smooth white feet.  But, Makoto thought with a smile, he would have to be careful not to tickle him.  
  
The door behind him opened, and Makoto jerked in surprise, dropping _L'Ecole des Garcons_ on the floor.  It landed opened on The Plough illustration.  Makoto looked over at Haru, who was setting a plate of orange slices on the table.  Face burning, Makoto bent down to retrieve the book, but Haru gracefully knelt and picked it up.  Standing, Haru flipped through the pages, and although Makoto knew Haru couldn't read, the illustrations were ample explanation of the book's content.    
  
"Haru."  The word came out a bit strangled, and Makoto coughed into his fist.  
  
"Haru," Makoto tried again.  "I was-"  
  
"Not this," Haru said, jabbing the illustration with his forefinger.  "I must go."  
  
Abruptly, Haru turned to leave.  Makoto's heart skipped like a stone across the pond's surface before sinking to the bottom.  How could he had so grievously misunderstood the situation?  Makoto thought he and Haru were moving forward on the same path.  Thus far, Haru had been not only receptive, bur responsive to all of Makoto's physical advances.  Mere hours ago, to Makoto's delight, Haru had asked for "more" while sitting on Makoto's lap.  That request had led to a rather passionate bout of kissing that had nearly caused the pottage to be scorched beyond salvaging.  But, perhaps the actual physical consummation was repugnant to Haru?  Was Makoto selfishly pushing too far?  Worried that Haru thought him to be some sort of carnal beast, Makoto held out his hand.  
  
"Wait!" Makoto cried out, anxiety unintentionally raising the volume.  
  
Haru turned back around, giving him a surprised look.  
  
"Please don't leave," Makoto begged.  
  
"I must," Haru replied.  
  
"I apologize," Makoto said.  "Most sincerely.  I swear, I shall go no further than you wish."  
  
Haru's surprise turned into a confused frown.  
  
"What are you saying?" Haru asked.  
  
Makoto hesitated.  Gazing into Haru's blue eyes, he realized there had been a disconnect somewhere between them.  He decided to clarify.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" Makoto asked.  
  
"To feed the crew," Haru said, a little slowly, as if Makoto had lost his mind.  
  
"What did you mean when you said "not this", exactly?" Makoto asked, pointing to the illustration.  
  
Haru walked back to the desk.  
  
"This position would strain your injury," Haru said.  "The outside wounds have closed, but you are still hurt inside."  
  
Haru riffled through the pages, stopping at an illustration that showed the two men laying on their sides facing each other, one of the virgin's legs hooked over the cousin's waist.  
  
"This would be better," Haru insisted.  
  
Makoto stared up at Haru's calm face.  All the fear and anxiety drained away, replaced by a rush of relieved joy that almost made him lightheaded.  Laughing, Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, pulling him close so Makoto could press his cheek against his chest.  Haru stood between his legs and hugged Makoto's shoulders.  
  
When Makoto released Haru and sat back to look up at him, the other man's face was completely nonplussed.  
  
"I thought you were saying no to the idea of us being together like this," Makoto explained, gesturing at the book.  
  
Haru frowned at him.  
  
"It is natural for mates to lay together," Haru said.  
  
From the tone, Haru meant mates as a couple, not friends, but it was an odd word choice, and made Makoto smile.  He would have said partner, or lover.  
  
"Yes, it is," Makoto agreed.  "I'm sorry.  Remember, I told you I can be a silly man sometimes.  Please continue with your chores."  
  
Haru walked to the door, glancing back at Makoto over his shoulder before leaving the cabin.  Taking off his glasses, Makoto closed the book and rubbed his face.  
  
"Mates," he murmured with a chuckle.  
  
Makoto watched the cat wash herself on top of the chest.  Mates made him think of animals. The image of the dolphin streaking past him in the water and ramming into the shark flashed through his mind.  The memory made his heart thump.  Haru could have died so easily in that moment, and Makoto would never had known it was him, that it was his mate fearlessly rushing in to save his life.

* * *

  
  
The Swinging Lantern was lively with the lunch crowd, the serving girls maneuvering between the long tables with trays of food and holding three mugs at a time in one hand.  By the hearth, an old sailor was playing a bright tune on the pipe, and the patrons hadn't sunk too far into their cups yet to sing along, more or less with the same lyrics.  No redcoats in sight.  Seijuro and Momo were at the usual table in the corner near the front with female company, eating.  Spotting Keiko at the bar, Rin raised his hand until she saw him, and when she nodded, he walked over to the table with Sousuke.  Seijuro was bracketed by a blond and redhead who were taking turns feeding him slivers of roasted chicken and holding up a mug for him to drink.  Rin shook his head.  Seijuro’s libido was legendary.  Momo was talking animatedly to a brunette about stag beetles between huge mouthfuls of meat pie.  
  
“Ladies,” Rin bowed slightly.  “If you would please excuse us.”  
  
The brunette couldn’t get away from the table fast enough.  Glancing up at Rin, Seijuro kissed both his girls on the cheeks, and when they stood up, patted their bottoms.  The redhead got a bit tangled in her skirts when she stepped over the bench, and Rin grabbed her arm to steady her.  She gave him a coy look and started to sway forward into him, but Keiko stepped between them holding two mugs and a tray with meat pies.  She whispered something in the girl’s ear before setting down the mugs.  The girl’s eyes widened, then she pouted.  
  
“It’s always the pretty ones,” she muttered as she went past him.  
  
Sousuke snorted, and Rin elbowed him.  Keiko had figured out his and Sousuke’s relationship years ago after they repeatedly turned down offers of female company.  Now she discretely steered the working girls in the pub away from them, for which Rin was grateful.  
  
“I need to write a letter,” Rin told her.  
  
“And a lemon, please,” Sousuke added.  
  
“Anything for you, my loves,” Keiko said, flashing a dimple before returning to the bar.  
  
Gripping Seijuro's shoulder, Rin stepped over the bench and sat down next to him, Sousuke sitting on Rin's other side.  Seijuro slapped his back in welcome.  
  
"How's our Sailing Master?" Seijuro asked, gold eyes meeting Rin's as he pulled a bite of chicken off the bone.  
  
"Fine," Rin said, sipping his rum.  "Bruised ribs, black eye and a cut hand.  Goro stitched him up."  
  
"Usually men don't bleed when they lose their virginity," Momo quipped.  
  
Rin kicked Momo under the table, and the rigger made a pained face.  
  
"None of that talk around Rei," Rin said firmly.  "It was a bad night for him."  
  
"Alright," Momo agreed.  
  
Rin glanced over at Sousuke to make sure he knew not to say anything about Nagisa.  Sousuke just raised an eyebrow at him and took a bite out of his meat pie.  Obviously, if anyone could keep a secret, it was Sousuke.  Picking up the slightly crescent-shaped, lightly browned meat pie, Rin broke it half, releasing savory steam that made his mouth water.  Setting it back down, he licked flakes of pastry off his fingertips and blew on them, taking another sip of rum while he waited for the pie to cool a bit.  He didn't know how Sousuke could eat them so hot.  
  
"Have you visited your suppliers yet?" Rin asked Seijuro.  
  
"I've sent my requisition letters around for the powder, shot and the like," Seijuro answered.  "After lunch I'm picking up some replacement lanyards and breech rope for the cannons."  
  
"Add three barrels of gunpowder, double the order for paper cartridges and get a dozen flintlock rifles," Rin said softly.  
  
Seijuro's orange eyebrows rose.  
  
"Have you and Makoto already set up the next raid?" Seijuro's usually loud voice was pitched low.  
  
"No," Rin paused as Keiko approached the table again.  
  
She set down several sheets of parchment, a quill and inkpot in front of Rin, and a lemon in front of Sousuke.  Seijuro reached behind Rin to pat her bottom and she swatted at him with a laugh before leaving.  Picking up the quill, Rin dipped it in the ink, then took a bite of the meat pie with his left hand as he marshaled his thoughts.  He chewed the delicious mixture of pork, onions, potatoes and flaky crust.  Rin didn’t possess enough information to take definitive action, like cancelling shore leave, but the uncertain situation in Port Royal was wrought with enough peril to warrant caution.  
  
"Who eats lemons with meat pie?" Momo wondered out loud.  
  
The rigger took another huge mouthful of his pie, grease dribbling down his chin.  Reaching across the table, Sousuke snagged Momo's empty plate, tapping it sideways to knock off the crumbs.  
  
"Hey!" Momo protested.  
  
Ignoring him, Sousuke set the lemon on the plate and cut it in half.  He squeezed the juice out of the halves in his large hands, making a small pool in the center of the plate.  Seijuro groaned.  
  
"It's that kind of letter, is it?" the Master Gunner asked.  
  
"The governor's coming," Rin replied.  
  
"Fuck me," Seijuro muttered into his mug.  
  
Rin began writing, opening with "Captain", which would tip off Makoto that the letter would either be coded or contain a secret message.  Normally, Rin would simply address Makoto by name.  
  
"The dinner at Master Goro's home tomorrow evening has been cancelled as his wife is not well.  She sends her best wishes."  
  
It was an innocuous sounding message that shouldn't arouse suspicion if anyone else read it.  However, Sunday dinners at Goro’s were sacrosanct; it was a tradition that went back to when Makoto’s father captained the Swiftsure.  Even if Miho was ill, which she had never been in Rin’s memory, the officers would still go to Goro’s house.  Rin signed his name with two small horizontal marks in the flourish, which was the sign to read farther.  He wiped the ink off the nib and dipped the quill in the lemon juice.  Below his signature, he wrote:  
  
“Do not leave the ship untended.  Excess redcoats in town.  Morgan on his way.”  
  
“But, you can’t even read that last bit,” Momo said.  “It’s invisible.”  
  
“Until you hold it up to a flame,” Rin explained.  
  
As children, Rin, Makoto and Nagisa had written countless messages to each other in invisible ink made from lemon or vinegar, stashed in secret places at each other’s homes and on the Swiftsure.  What had once been a game was now a skill used to warn each other of danger.  
  
“C’mon, Momo,” Seijuro said, pushing himself to his feet.  “Let’s rush those supply orders.”  
  
Folding the letter in thirds, Rin held it flat against the table while Sousuke dripped wax to seal it from the candle at their table.  Rin pressed the wax blob flat with the pommel of his knife, then scratched RM into it with the point.  Raising his hand, Rin signaled Keiko over so the Swinging Lantern’s boy could courier the letter.  If the seal was broken, at least Makoto would know if messages to the ships were being monitored.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in chapter Twenty-Five... Rei and Nagisa continue their reconciliation.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa continue their reconciliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay. I don't really have an excuse other than work has been super busy. I will try to post the next chapter next week. Thank you for your patience and for reading! :)

Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
 _Port Royal_  
  
  
Rei gazed around him at a world once more brought back into sharp focus as he walked beside Nagisa on the crowded sidewalk.  It was reassuring to be wearing his regular eyeglasses again, and Master Ito had done an excellent repair job.  Shifting the canvas bag made a bit heavier with his book purchases on his left shoulder, Rei turned sideways to allow the passage of a rather burly fellow.  He grimaced at the twinge from his bruised ribs.  
  
"Do you want me to carry your bag?" Nagisa asked, concerned eyes turning up towards him.  
  
Rei smiled down at the smaller man, who was carrying his own bag already.  They had returned to Master Goro's to pick up their things, and the Master Carpenter had given Rei a jar of green salve for his hand.  
  
"No, thank you," Rei declined politely.  "But, what is our current destination?"  
  
"Dinner!" Nagisa declared.  "I'm starving."  
  
Rei chuckled.  Despite his petite frame, Nagisa had a large appetite, and they had already stopped at two street food vendors for snacks and a pub for lunch.  He could only conclude that Nagisa had an exceedingly efficient digestive system.    
  
"The Swinging Lantern has the best meat pies," Nagisa said enthusiastically.  "With golden, flaky crusts, and..."  
  
Rei stopped walking, and Nagisa's voice trailed off as he looked back at him inquisitively.  Since the Swinging Lantern was the regular for the Swiftsure officers, Rei knew he would need to eventually return there.  However, today had been rather wonderful, and he did not wish it spoilt by the discomfort of encountering the young lady from last night.  
  
"I would rather find an alternate establishment," Rei said, pushing up his glasses.  
  
"Why?  I always eat-" Nagisa's violet eyes widened, and he blushed slightly.  "Oh, yeah.  Um..."    
  
Nagisa tapped his cheek as he looked skyward, thinking, then snapped his fingers and winked at Rei.  
  
"The Sea Rock has delicious food, too," Nagisa said.  "And Mrs. Yukimura makes a yummy orange pudding."  
  
"Mrs. Yukimura?" Rei inquired.  
  
Nagisa grabbed his left hand and turned, tugging Rei forward through the crowd.  
  
"The innkeeper's wife," Nagisa explained.  "We have to hurry.  She has strict meal times and we'll only get fruit and cheese if we're late."  
  
  
Dusk was drifted down over Port Royal like a dark veil, and shopkeepers began setting candles in their street-facing windows and lighting the oil lamps hung by their doors.  As they approached the inn, Rei could see most of the windows on the main floor were lit, as well as two large lamps by the entrance.  The Sea Rock was a weathered, two-story stone building with a shingled roof, white-paned, double casement windows opening out over flower boxes hanging with colorful blossoms and greenery.  A large tree laden with purple flowers like the one on the cliff grew near the corner, close enough to brush against the upper story.  A guest occupying that room would easily be able to reach through their window and touch the swaying branches.  
  
"That's Sousuke's room," Nagisa said.  "And Rin's is next to it.  They always stay in the same ones."  
  
Rei felt a small pang of disappointment as he followed Nagisa up the steps.  He would have appreciated the opportunity to examine the exotically beautiful tree up close.  Nagisa pulled the heavy wooden door open, and they stepped inside, Rei waving away the insects buzzing around the lights.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Yukimura!" Nagisa called out.  
  
"Good evening, Master Hazuki," the older man on the stool behind the counter returned the greeting.    
  
The innkeeper looked a bit like a bird with his hunched shoulders, thin frame and long, thin nose.  His white hair even tufted around his bald pate like feathers.  Mr. Yukimura pulled a lit candlestick closer to the guest register, and Nagisa picked up the quill, dipping it in the ink well and signing his name.  He turned to hand the quill to Rei, who automatically reached out to take it with his right hand, and they both looked at the bandage.  
  
"I'll sign for you, too, Rei," Nagisa said, writing _Rei Ryugazaki_ next to his own name.  
  
Unslinging his bag, Rei reached inside and retrieved the wrapped books he had purchased for Captain Makoto.  He set them on the counter.  
  
"Can you send these to the Swiftsure for me, sir?" Rei asked.  "With an accompanying note?"  
  
"Of course," Mr. Yukimura nodded, setting a piece of parchment in front of Nagisa.  
  
Quill poised over the paper, Nagisa waited for Rei's dictation.  
  
"Dear Captain Makoto-" Rei began.  
  
"He told you to call him Makoto," Nagisa interrupted.  
  
"Such an informal manner of address is not appropriate for written correspondence," Rei said.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Nagisa wrote the greeting.  
  
"Please accept the attached as a small token of my gratitude," Rei continued, "for your kind mentorship during my service on the Swiftsure thus far.  It is my sincere hope it may provide a pleasant distraction during your period of convalescence.  Respectfully, Rei Ryugazaki."  
  
The tip of Nagisa's tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he forced himself to write neatly.  Rei smiled.  It was an endearing habit Rei had observed during their study sessions together.  Finished, Nagisa set his bag on the floor by the side of the counter and smiled up at Rei.  
  
"Mrs. Yukimura doesn't allow bags at the table," he explained.  
  
"Best make haste, Master Hazuki," Mr. Yukimura said.  "She's about to set out the main course."  
  
"Oh, hurry, Rei!" Nagisa said, turning and trotting through a doorway past the staircase on the right.  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Rei said with a slight bow.  
  
“Me pleasure, Master Ryugazaki,” Mr. Yukimura replied with a nod.  
  
Hastening after Nagisa, Rei entered the dining room, the polished wood paneling glowing from the wall sconces, one end taken up by a large fireplace.  A long table ran down the length of the room, bordered by benches.  Two girls were walking around the bench with carts, collecting soup bowls and refilling mugs and wine glasses.  Six men were sitting at the table, drinking and talking, including...  
  
“Rin!  Sousuke!” Nagisa shouted.  
  
Ignoring the startled looks from the other patrons, Nagisa ran to where Rin and Master Sousuke were sitting beside each other, at the end closest to the door.  Nagisa threw his arms around Rin and kissed him on the cheek like he hadn’t seen him in a year instead of a day.  Grinning, Rin hugged him back and ruffled his hair.  When Nagisa hugged Master Sousuke, the Boatswain stiffened in discomfort, frowning slightly, then surprised Rei by awkwardly petting the top of Nagisa’s head.  Apparently satisfied with that response, Nagisa sat on the other side of the table across from them, twisting around to gesture at Rei and pat the space next to him.  
  
When Rei moved to sit next to Nagisa, Rin half-stood and reached across the table to squeeze his left shoulder.  Rei smiled at the comradely gesture.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Rin asked, sitting back down.  
  
“Better,” Rei replied.  “Thank you for asking.”  
  
“You look worse,” Rin said bluntly, and grinned.  “The bruises will get more colorful for a few days before they begin to fade.”  
  
Rei was a bit dismayed to hear that, considering the reactions his battered appearance had received thus far.  
  
“Hello, Mrs. Yukimura!” Nagisa called out, waving.  
  
Rei looked up as a woman backed through a door on the other side of the dining room, and turned around holding a large platter with two roasted chickens.  She appeared younger than Mr. Yukimura, perhaps the age of Rei’s own mother.  Her hair was tucked up under a white cap over a red face, undoubtedly flushed from the heat of the kitchen.  If Mr. Yukimura was a bird, his wife was a bulldog, a bit broad and rather muscular for a woman.  When she set the heavy platter in the center of the table, the forearms showing under her rolled up sleeves flexed.  Her eyes met Rei’s, and her face pulled into a frown.  
  
“Who are you?” she demanded.  
  
“This is my friend, Rei,” Nagisa said, putting an arm around Rei’s shoulders.  
  
Mrs. Yukimura’s expression didn’t change, and Rei wondered if he had finally encountered an individual immune to Nagisa’s charm.  
  
Rei stood, and bowed as gracefully as his aching ribs allowed.  
  
“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mistress Yukimura,” Rei said, doing his utmost to exude polite charm.  “I am grateful to be a boarder at your establishment.”  
  
The innkeeper wife’s frown persisted, utterly unimpressed.  Rei sat back down.  
  
“The Swiftsure’s new Sailing Master,” Sousuke said.  
  
Mrs. Yukimura’s demeanor immediately softened.  
  
“Ah.  The Swiftsure’s officers are always welcome at the Sea Rock,” she said, glancing sideways at Master Sousuke.  
  
Rin coughed into his fist and Nagisa smothered a laugh behind his hands.  Rei was perplexed both by Mrs. Yukimura’s seemingly fickle demeanor and the responses of his fellow officers.   
  
Pulling a knife out of the front of her apron, Mrs. Yukimura held it out to Master Sousuke.  
  
“Would you mind carving the birds?” she asked.  
  
From the profuse, rapid blinking, Mrs. Yukimura must have something in her eye, and Rei wondered if he should offer his handkerchief.  Nagisa pressed his face against Rei’s arm, shoulders shaking with laughter and Rin’s coughing was bringing tears to his eyes.  The Boatswain nodded, awkwardly taking the knife.  When Mrs. Yukimura turned and walked back to the kitchen, Master Sousuke wagged the knife at Rin and Nagisa.  
  
“Enough!” Master Sousuke hissed.  
  
Clearing his throat, Rin wiped the corners of his eyes, grinning broadly.  After a few snorting false starts, Nagisa got his laughter under control and straightened.  Rei was now beyond baffled.    
  
“Mrs. Yukimura fancies Sousuke,” Nagisa explained.  
  
“That is completely inappropriate,” Rei responded, shocked.  “She is a married woman.”  
  
Rin and Nagisa laughed.  Red-faced, Master Sousuke began slicing up the roasted fowls, laying thick pieces on the plates that were passed around the table.  The bread basket began going around as well, and Nagisa put two buns on his own plate and one on Rei’s before handing it across the table to Rin.  Tearing open the bun, Rei blew on a steaming half before taking a bite.  It was quite good; crusty on the outside and soft and buttery on the inside.  
  
“How come you’re not at the Swinging Lantern?” Nagisa asked Rin around a mouthful of bread.  
  
“We had lunch there,” Rin replied.  “What did you two get up to today?”  
  
“We went to the spectacle maker, he was very nice, and the bookstore.  Rei found a book he liked, but the owner‘s wife was scared of his face,” Nagisa paused to take a bite of chicken.  “And I took him to the church and the tree.”  
  
“Ah, I haven’t been there in a while,” Rin said, smiling.  
  
“I told Rin about when you wounded me in a sword fight,” Nagisa chattered on.  
  
“When was that?” Sousuke asked, raising an eyebrow at Rin.  
  
“It was a wooden sword,” Rin explained.  “We were children.  Although, I did get a beating from Goro for it.”  
  
“Really?” Nagisa leaned forward.  
  
“Sort of,” Rin laughed.  “Five swats on my arse with the flat of the toy sword I struck you with.”  
  
Rei was awkwardly trying to cut his chicken into bite-sized pieces with his bandaged hand, and dropped his knife.  He started to bend over to retrieve the cutlery, and paused, remembering the last time he had ducked under the table sitting across from Rin and Master Sousuke.  He looked up at Master Sousuke, who was watching him, and the corner of the Boatswain’s mouth twitched.  Rei flushed.  Straightening, he pushed up his glasses.  
  
“Here, Rei, let me do that,” Nagisa said.  
  
Nagisa switched their plates and quickly cut up the chicken, swapping the plates back again.  
  
“And, we had oranges, and bread, rice pudding and pickled mango,” Nagisa began listing off everything they had eaten that day.  “Oh, and there were cannons.”  
  
Rin and Master Sousuke instantly came to attention.  
  
“Where?” Rin demanded.  
  
“Well,” Nagisa chewed thoughtfully.  “The oranges and pickled mangos were from street vendors, and...”  
  
“The cannons,” Rin interrupted, exasperated.  
  
“Oh, at the church,” Nagisa replied.  “At the wall that’s not going to be a fort.”  
  
“Morgan’s Line,” Master Sousuke muttered.  
  
“How many?” Rin asked.  
  
“Fifteen,” Rei answered, when Nagisa shrugged.  “Unmanned.”  
  
Rin and Master Sousuke exchanged looks, and Rei remembered all the soldiers he had seen in town while he and Nagisa had been touring Port Royal.  
  
“Is something amiss?” Rei asked quietly.  
  
“We’ll talk more at the dinner at Goro’s house tomorrow when we‘re all together,” Rin said softly, glancing down the table at the other boarders, who appeared to be involved in their own private conversations.  
  
  
After dinner, the foursome walked up the stairs together, Rin and Master Sousuke in the lead.  Nagisa leaned in close.  
  
“I was right, wasn’t I?” Nagisa asked.  
  
“About what?” Rei asked.  
  
“The orange pudding!” Nagisa responded.  
  
“Yes,” Rei acknowledged.  “It was delicious.”  
  
Nagisa had needled Master Sousuke into asking Mrs. Yukimura for a second helping of pudding, then ate it off the other man’s plate.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Rin and Master Sousuke went to the end of the hallway, the Boatswain turning to unlock the last door on the left.  Stopping in front of the last door on the right, Nagisa retrieved a key from his trouser pocket.  Rin crossed the hallway and pulled a sheathed dagger from under his jacket.  He held it out to Rei, who took it carefully, tilting it in the flickering candlelight from the wall sconces to examine the craftsmanship.  
  
“It’s beautiful,” Rei breathed.  
  
“It’s yours,” Rin said.  
  
Astonished, Rei looked up at Rin, who was smiling at him.  
  
“Hook the loops to your belt on the left side to draw from the right,” Rin instructed.  “When your hand has healed a bit, I’ll teach you how to use it.  For now, remember if you don’t draw your blade with confidence, your adversary will just take it from you.”  
  
“Confidence,” Rei repeated.  
  
“Also, if you can’t evade it, block knife strikes with your forearm, not your hand,” Rin continued.  “At least you’ll have the protection of your jacket.”  
  
“I understand,” Rei said.  
  
Warmth expanded through his chest at Rin’s thoughtful gift and willingness to mentor him.  Despite the negative incidents that had occurred during his brief stay in Port Royal, overall Rei felt the experience had served to bring him into the fold.  He truly felt as if he were part of the officers’ team.  This sense of camaraderie, of belonging to a brotherhood of men, was new to Rei.  Tears pricked the back of his eyes, and he blinked, hastily pushing up his glasses.  
  
“Goodnight,” Rin said, turning away.  
  
“Rin,” Rei called out, grabbing his arm impulsively.  
  
Rin gave him a questioning look over his shoulder.  
  
“Thank you,” Rei said.  
  
Smiling, Rin patted his back.  
  
“No problem.  We look out for each other.”  Reaching past Rei, Rin flicked Nagisa on the bridge of his nose.  “Even the troublemakers.”  
  
“Ow!” Nagisa covered his face.  “Rin!”  
  
Laughing, Rin crossed the hallway where Master Sousuke was waiting, leaning against the open doorway, arms crossed over his chest.  Rin hesitated, reaching into his coat pocket and looking at the door to left.  Rei frowned, wondering if something was wrong, then he realized that was actually Rin’s room.  
  
 _"That's Sousuke's room," Nagisa said.  "And Rin's is next to it.  They always stay in the same ones."_  
  
Rei remembered what Rin had said the first time the Quarter Master had been in Rei’s quarters.  
  
Sighing, Rin closed his eye and rubbed his face with his palm.  He locked eyes with Rei.  
  
 _“Look, Rei, it’s important that you don’t tell anyone about this,” Rin said, voice grave.  “Although Makoto would never enforce the punishment, if it got out, I would lose the respect of the crew.”_  
  
 _“Why wouldn’t Captain Makoto enforce punishment?” Rei asked._  
  
 _Rin’s eyebrows rose._  
  
 _“The official punishment for it under law is hanging,” Rin said._  
  
Rin and Master Sousuke kept their relationship hidden not only from the Swiftsure crewmembers, but from the world.  The lovers booked separate rooms and pretended to sleep apart.  Rin removed his empty hand from his pocket and went to Master Sousuke, brushing past him into the room.  Uncrossing his arms, Master Sousuke stepped inside, droopy teal eyes meeting Rei’s briefly before he closed the door.  By trusting him with their secret, the pair were literally entrusting Rei with their lives.  
  
“Um, Rei?”  
  
Rei looked down at Nagisa, who was standing inside their room with the bag over his shoulder, fidgeting with the doorknob.  
  
“We can get you your own room, if you want,” Nagisa offered.  
  
The other man had misinterpreted Rei being in his own thoughts as hesitation.  Smiling, Rei patted Nagisa’s shoulder and entered the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
“That will not be necessary,” Rei said.  “I am certain these accommodations should prove sufficient.  
  
The room was decent sized and clean.  On the right side were two beds, each with a nightstand and a window between them.  The window had been opened to air the room, and a fragrant breeze wafted in, undoubtedly from the window box flowers Rei had seen from outside.  In the center was a small, round table with two chairs, and to the left was a washstand under a mirror, and to Rei’s surprise, a bathtub.  On a stool next to the tub was a stack of towels, washcloths and a bar of soap.  The staff had come before them and lit the candles on the nightstands and table and filled the tub with water.  
  
“Yay!” Nagisa cheered.  
  
Giving Rei a quick hug around the waist, Nagisa slung his bag in the direction of the bed on the right-hand side, then took a few running steps and threw himself on the bed.  Rei winced at the alarming squeak as Nagisa landed on his stomach.  Laughing, Nagisa grabbed the pillow and rolled onto his back, hugging it to his chest.  
  
“Wanna play cards?  Or dice?” Nagisa asked, kicking his legs against the bed.  
  
“Nagisa,” Rei gave Nagisa a disapproving look.  “You are getting the blankets dirty.”  
  
Setting his bag down near the foot of the other bed, Rei unbuttoned his jacket left-handed and shrugged out of it.  As he hung it on the wall peg, Nagisa lifted his feet in the air without sitting up and unbuckled his boots, demonstrating remarkable flexibility as he twisted his legs and pulled them off, tossing them on the floor.  Sitting on the edge of the bed, Rei bent over to unbuckle his own boots, wincing at the jab of pain in his side.  He was struggling to undo the buckle one-handed, when Nagisa knelt on the ground in front of him and batted his hand away.  
  
“Since we’re friends,” Nagisa said, quickly undoing the buckles.  “We shouldn’t play cards or dice for money.”  
  
Rei lifted his leg and pointed his foot to assist as Nagisa tugged off his boots one at a time.  
  
“We’ll have to bet with something else,” Nagisa continued.  
  
Leaning forward, Nagisa leaned an elbow on Rei’s knee, then rested his head on his hand.  Rei gazed down into the large magenta eyes, and recalled the last time Nagisa had knelt between his thighs, and felt his face flush.  
  
“Oh!  What are you thinking?” Nagisa teased.  “Shall we bet kisses?”  
  
Rei closed his knees to hide his growing erection, dislodging Nagisa, who sat back.  
  
“No.  I told you I do not have a frivolous nature,” Rei said, standing abruptly.  “My affections are not a game.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Nagisa said quietly, head bowed.  
  
Rei pushed back his glasses, regretting his sharpness.  He had used irritation to mask the embarrassment at his own arousal.  He rested a hand on the top of Nagisa’s blond head, fingers instinctively wrapping in the soft wavy strands.  Nagisa tilted his face up to meet his eyes.  
  
“I apologize for speaking harshly, Nagisa,” Rei said.  “I am new to this kind of relationship.”  
  
Moving his hand, Rei offered it to Nagisa, who took it and Rei pulled Nagisa to his feet.  He cupped Nagisa’s chin in his fingers and wrapped his right arm around the smaller man’s waist to pull him close.  
  
“You may kiss Rin light-heartedly as a friend like you did at dinner,” Rei said, gazing down into Nagisa’s wide, unblinking eyes.  “But, between us, a kiss should be a deliberate action.”  
  
Rei leaned in closer.  He could see his own reflection in Nagisa’s large pupils.  
  
“Between us, a kiss should be conscious, purposeful, considered,” Rei whispered.  “Not something given or taken without thought or care so it loses value and meaning.”  
  
“Rei,” Nagisa breathed, eyes closing.  
  
Heart hammering as if he had been running, Rei closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Nagisa’s.  It wasn’t their first kiss; that had been taken during Nagisa’s ill-conceived scheme to seduce him.  But, it was their first deliberate kiss within the context of their newly formed romantic relationship.  Rei wanted Nagisa to understand what it meant to be in that kind of relationship with him.    
  
Rei moved his mouth with firm deliberation over Nagisa’s, cupping the back of his head in his palm.  He could sense Nagisa’s impatience as the other man rose up on his toes, pushing up and trying to open his mouth.  Bracing Nagisa with the arm around his waist, Rei gently bent the smaller man back just enough so he no longer had the leverage to push.  When Nagisa relaxed, Rei opened their mouths, and as he had anticipated, Nagisa immediately thrust his tongue inside.  Rei pulled back a little, and the tongue withdrew, then Rei thoroughly explored Nagisa’s mouth with his own tongue.  He tasted like oranges.  Nagisa’s hands were fisted in the back of Rei’s shirt, and he had gone from pushing to clinging, the small frame trembling as Nagisa fought to restrain himself.  Finally, Rei stroked his tongue along Nagisa’s, and the other man whimpered into his mouth.  The sound made Rei’s body throb, and the kiss became more impassioned as their tongues slid together.    
  
Nagisa’s pelvis started pulsing against his, much like when Nagisa had sat in Rei’s lap during the shaving incident, and Rei realized he needed to end the kiss if he was not going to permit the physical interaction to continue to the next level this evening.  He believed they had not yet reached the level of understanding to progress farther.  Rei slowed the pace of the kiss and withdrew, lifting his head.  Nagisa’s face was flushed, and he was panting slightly.  When his eyes fluttered open, the pupils were enlarged, as observed in someone who was inebriated or had just awoken.  Rei straightened, raising Nagisa from the slight backbend, and when he was under his own full weight again, Nagisa started to collapse.  Concerned he had somehow restricted proper air flow, Rei immediately pulled Nagisa against him and held him steady.  
  
“Are you well?” Rei asked.  
  
“W-w-w...”  Nagisa stuttered.  
  
His concern growing, Rei guided Nagisa to the bed and sat on the edge with him.  Rei briskly rubbed Nagisa’s arms, and checked his pulse, which was strong and fast.  
  
“Nagisa,” Rei said firmly, gripping his shoulders and shaking him slightly.  “Speak to me.”  
  
Looking dazed, Nagisa reached up and touched his own lips, then cupped the side of Rei’s face.  
  
“I’ve never been kissed like that before,” Nagisa said, still a bit breathless.  
  
“Of course not,” Rei said.  “Because that is how I kiss you.”  
  
Nagisa blinked at him, then burst out laughing, throwing his arms around Rei’s neck.  Used to these small outbursts of mild hysteria, Rei rubbed Nagisa’s back while his shoulders shook and the laughter continued, muffled against his chest.  When Nagisa sat back, arms still encircled around Rei, his mauve eyes were bright and alert, the pupils normal.  
  
“And I was going to teach you,” Nagisa said, with a rueful smile.  
  
Puzzled, Rei frowned slightly.  
  
“Do I require instruction?” Rei inquired.  
  
“Hell, no!” Nagisa responded with a grin.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Twenty-Six...
> 
> Makoto puts his research to use.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto puts his research to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omigosh, I was so nervous about posting this chapter. I set it aside and re-read it multiple times and drove my Beta insane. Hopefully, MakoHaru folks will like it. :)

Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
_Port Royal_  
  
  
Makoto scraped the straight razor down his jaw, then swished it in the water and tapped it against the side of the porcelain bowl.  He hoped he was giving himself an even shave in the flickering lamplight.  Normally, he didn’t shave in the evening, but he didn’t want to abrase Haru’s delicate skin.  His eyes flicked up to watch Haru in the mirror.  Like Makoto, he was barefoot, in breeches with his shirt untucked as they prepared for bed.  Haru had fashioned a mouse out of a piece of scrap sail canvas and stuffed it with a grassy herb that had the normally sedate cat pouncing around like a kitten as Haru sat cross-legged on the floor and played with her.  
  
There was a knock on the cabin door.  Makoto wiped the rest of the soap lather off his face with the towel and slung it over the edge of the bowl.  Holding the razor in the folds of his untucked shirt, he crossed the room.  Haru stood up, calm eyes moving from him to the door.  It was probably one of the Swiftsure crew, but after receiving Rin’s warning, caution was warranted.  Makoto opened the door, and a slim young man about Haru’s height, with purple eyes and brown hair that fell down over one side of his forehead stood there, holding a package wrapped in brown paper and twine.  It was Minami Kazuki, one of the men Rin had brought with him from his previous ship.  
  
“Crewman Kazuki,” Makoto greeted him.  
  
“Captain,” Kazuki replied, touching two fingers to his forehead in a sketched salute.  “Package for you, sir.”  
  
“Thank you,” Makoto said with a smile, accepting the package and closing the door as Kazuki turned away.  
  
Setting the package and razor down on the table, Makoto pulled out the folded letter tucked under the twine on top.  He felt a moment of trepidation when he saw the formal address of the letter in Nagisa’s familiar hand, thinking it was another warning, but quickly realized the letter had been dictated.  Even before he reached the signature, he knew from the tone the missive was from his decorous Sailing Master.  He smiled to himself.  Rin had made a good choice when he hired Rei.  He hoped despite whatever trouble may be brewing in Port Royal that the shore leave would serve to bring Rei within the officers’ tight circle.  
  
“What is it?” Haru asked, moving to stand beside him at the table.  
  
“A gift from Rei,” Makoto replied.  
  
Makoto refolded the letter and set it down.  He would save Rei’s first correspondence to him as a keepsake, and bring it out to share with him some day in the future when hopefully they had been sailing together for many years.  Untying the twine, he pulled open the brown paper.  
  
“Oh!” Makoto exclaimed in pleased surprise when he saw the two leather-bound volumes.  
  
He read the gold lettering on the spine:  _The History of Don-Quixote_.  Picking one up, he flipped through it, enjoying the new book smell as the pages fanned his face.  This was the type of book he would buy for himself.  Replacing the book, his knuckles brushed Rin’s letter left on the table from earlier that day.  Makoto’s smile slipped away.  The letter had arrived with a broken seal, which meant correspondence to the ships was being monitored.  When Makoto had held the parchment up to the candle and read Rin’s secret message, he had immediately been filled with misgiving.  
  
_Do not leave the ship untended.  Excess redcoats in town.  Morgan on his way._  
  
His instinct was to recall the men and set sail for London Port.  He remembered seeing ships in the Port Royal harbor not flying flags; a trick used to hide allegiances.  But, the Swiftsure wasn’t properly provisioned for the voyage home.  And, if the situation were truly dire, Rin would have rounded up the crew and returned to the ship himself.  Makoto sighed.  He still felt like a mouse in an open field with the shadow of a hawk passing over him.  
  
“You are worried,” Haru noted.  
  
“Yes,” Makoto acknowledged.  “However, there is nothing I can do at the moment.”  
  
Haru slid the books over so they covered Rin’s letter.  
  
“Then you should think about something else,” Haru said.  
  
Laughing at Haru’s blunt approach, Makoto turned and wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist, pulling him close.  
  
“What if I fill my thoughts with you?” Makoto teased.  
  
He rubbed his face in Haru’s hair, inhaling the fragrance of cooking spices.  
  
“I shall fill all of my senses with you,” Makoto murmured.  
  
“Che,” Haru made his little embarrassed sound, the tip of his ear turning red.  
  
Knowing by now that Haru was more embarrassed by words than actions, Makoto kissed the red ear, sucking on the lobe.  When Haru tilted his head slightly, Makoto dragged his lips down his jawline to the pointed chin and covered Haru’s mouth with his.  Haru swayed into him, arms going around his neck as the kiss deepened and their tongues met.  Makoto could feel the heat of Haru’s skin through the fabric of their shirts, but he didn’t even want that thin barrier between them.  Gathering the hem of Haru’s shirt, he lifted it up, briefly breaking the kiss to pull it over Haru’s head.  He had barely dropped it to the ground when Haru was pulling off his shirt, then finding his mouth again.  The glass pendants clinked as their bare chests pressed together.  The ardor from earlier when Haru had sat in his lap was quickly rekindled and the kisses became hungry.  Makoto backed Haru towards the bed.  
  
A bottle of olive oil and a towel were on the little table with a lamp casting a flickering circle of light over the bed.  Makoto had asked Haru to bring the oil with dinner, and although Haru had watched him set up the table by the bed, he hadn’t asked about it while they ate.  After the mate comment, Makoto believed Haru understood his intentions, but he planned on progressing slowly, taking all evening if necessary, to make the experience as pleasurable as possible for Haru with the least amount of discomfort.    
  
When they reached the bed, Makoto slid his hands down to cup Haru’s backside, squeezing and pressing their pelvises together.  He felt a jolt when their erections rubbed against each other, and Haru gasped into his mouth.  Reaching between them, Makoto quickly unbuttoned the front of Haru’s breeches and pushed them down to his thighs, hands returning to cup and fondle Haru’s bare bottom.  He felt Haru’s small hands move to the waistband of his own breeches, and pulled them away, breaking the kiss.  
  
“Not yet,” Makoto whispered in his ear.  
  
Stroking Haru’s back and bottom, Makoto trailed kisses down his white neck and over his clavicle, bending down to kiss both nipples.  Haru arched back, hands gripping Makoto’s shoulders.  Makoto lowered him onto the bed with his hips and legs hanging over the side.  Kneeling on the floor, Makoto pulled Haru’s breeches the rest of the way off and hooked Haru’s knees over his shoulders.  Makoto’s breath caught at the sight laid out before him.  Haru’s shoulders were braced against the hull, and he was looking up at him through half-closed eyes, panting slightly, lips wet and swollen from kissing, face flushed.  The dolphin pendant glinted as it moved up and down with his breathing.  His nipples were hard, erection curved up against his flat stomach, bollocks pulled up tight, and because he was spread open, Makoto could see the pink bud of his entrance.  Makoto’s face flushed.  This was much more intimate than looking at Haru’s nude body as they lay in bed together.  
  
Makoto grasped Haru’s manhood, lightly stroking the silky shaft.  Haru moaned, stretching out his arms and pressing his palms against the hull.  A glistening bead appeared at the crown, and Makoto bent down to lick it with the tip of his tongue.  It was very salty, but good.  He licked all around the head, then stroked the shaft with the flat of his tongue.  Spurred on by Haru’s increased moaning, he finally dared to take Haru into his mouth.  He tried to keep in mind the two golden rules of fellatio from the book:  be careful of teeth and use the tongue liberally.  While he stroked the exposed part of the shaft with one hand, he gently held and rolled Haru’s bollocks in his other.  When Haru’s hips started pulsing upward, Makoto took more of him in his mouth, but only managed half before his gag reflex was triggered.  He glanced up at Haru to make sure the other man wouldn’t interpret this lack of skill as any type of rejection, but Haru’s eyes were closed, shoulders pushing against the hull as he lifted his hips upward.  
  
His jaw was beginning to ache, but Makoto was so thrilled he was able to give Haru pleasure in this manner, he was unwilling to stop.  He compromised by using more hand and pulled back to suck on the head, speeding up the strokes to match the pulsing of Haru’s hips.  He was concentrating so much on what he was doing, that Haru’s release took him by surprise.  
  
“Ah!” Haru cried out, arching up off the bed.  
  
Makoto held the warm saltiness in his mouth a moment, unsure what to do, then swallowed.  Haru was laying limply on the bed, breathing heavily, obviously relaxed, which was exactly what Makoto wanted.  The book had said entry is easier for the virgin if their body is relaxed.  Taking the bottle of olive oil from the table, Makoto unstopped it and poured some in the palm of his hand.  Replacing the bottle, he breathed on the oil to warm it, then coated the first three fingers of his right hand.  Heart hammering with nervousness, he pulled Haru open and reached out with a shaking hand to touch the tip of his index finger to Haru’s entrance.  Haru’s thighs twitched, making Makoto jump, but he didn’t pull the finger away.  Instead, he rubbed in a tiny circle until he felt the entrance softening, and gradually increased pressure until the tip of the digit went in.  Holding his breath, Makoto slowly slid his finger all the way inside.  It felt strange and thrilling at the same time.  But it was tight, making Makoto worry his manhood wouldn’t fit.  He must be very careful to stretch Haru properly.    
  
Moving his finger in and out, he glanced up at Haru, who was watching him with such heated eyes, Makoto instantly felt his trousers become more snug.  After a few moments, Makoto added the middle digit and pushed in more slowly.  Haru’s thighs tensed, and Makoto rubbed his cheek against the left one, turning to kiss it while he twisted in and out and Haru relaxed again.  Inside Haru, Makoto opened his fingers, pushing against the walls of muscle.  Haru made a noise and Makoto quickly looked at him, but Haru had turned his face away.  Watching Haru, Makoto closed and opened, twisting inside, but Haru didn’t make another sound.  Pulling out, Makoto added the third, twisted in as far as he could go and spread them open.  
  
Haru grunted, obviously in discomfort, and Makoto froze, dismayed.  His member was much larger than these three fingers, and Haru was clenched so tightly, it would be impossible to enter him without causing pain.  Makoto started to withdraw, when he remembered the pleasure spot the book had mentioned, a bump the size of a walnut.  Closing his fingers, Makoto stroked along the smooth, warm walls until...  
  
“AH!”  Haru cried out, half sitting up.  
  
Startled, Makoto would have withdrawn his fingers except Haru had clamped down on them so tightly he was stuck.  The blue eyes latched onto his, and he felt Haru’s heels press into his shoulder blades as Haru spread his knees farther apart and pushed down on Makoto’s fingers.  
  
“Again,” Haru demanded, in the same tone he had used when he said “more” when they had been kissing.  
  
Happy to comply, Makoto stroked the bump and Haru cried out again, more softly, hands fisting in the sheets.  Makoto alternated stroking the bump with spreading his fingers inside, and was amazed to discover Haru didn’t appear to notice the stretching at all, and had become erect again.  With his left hand, Makoto stroked Haru’s erection while he stretched him, and soon Haru's hips were flexing in the familiar rhythm.  This time, Makoto was able to watch Haru’s face transfix in pleasure when he found his release, and it made Makoto’s own manhood throb and ache.  
  
Wiping Haru’s stomach off with the towel, Makoto stood and removed his breeches and smallclothes.  Pouring out more oil, Makoto rubbed it over his member, feeling it jump in his hand.  It was good that Haru had received pleasure twice, because Makoto was so aroused, he doubted he would last long.  Haru slid on the bed to lay on his side in the position demonstrated in the book, but looking down at him, Makoto realized it wasn’t going to work.  This first time, at least, he needed to be able to see himself enter Haru, to know for certain he wasn’t injuring him.  Kneeling on the bed, Makoto gripped Haru’s hips and turned him onto his back, quickly lifting his knees over his shoulders so Haru couldn’t  
move.  
  
“Your injury,” Haru protested, pushing against his chest.  
  
“It’ll be fine,” Makoto insisted.  “Trust me.”  
  
Haru frowned, but lowered his arms to the bed.  Makoto felt his hands rest on his knees.  Leaning forward, Makoto kissed Haru on the mouth.  
  
“You must tell me if you cannot bear it,” Makoto whispered.  “And I will stop.”  
  
“You must not stop,” Haru insisted.  
  
Makoto smiled at Haru’s sincere determination.  He kissed Haru again, then sat up.  Of course he would stop if he sensed Haru was in pain.  He was not a carnal creature that would rut to seek his own pleasure at the expense of his partner.  Makoto would not deny that he very much desired Haru, but he also wanted to cherish and protect him.  
  
Spreading Haru with his left hand as he had before, Makoto guided his member to the entrance and pushed.  It slid away, bumping against the underside of Haru‘s bollocks.  Makoto tried again, this time gripping himself just behind the head.  There was resistance, and Haru’s hands tightened on his knees.  Makoto pushed a bit more, he felt himself pop through the tight ring, then he was partially inside.  Carefully, Makoto rocked back and forth, and when he felt the entrance loosen a bit, he pushed in a little more.  Haru’s nails were digging into his knees, but the blue eyes were calmly locked onto his, his face flushed, mouth open slightly.  Makoto pushed in farther.  This was sweet torture.  It felt unbelievably good to be inside Haru.  Gentle rocking, then a little more.  Makoto was starting to sweat from the effort of restraining himself.  Rock, push.  Rock, push.  Finally, Makoto was fully seated inside Haru, and it was exquisite, the damp heat squeezing the length of his member.  
  
Kissing each of Haru’s knees, Makoto lowered his legs, and leaned forward, bracing his weight on his forearms.  Haru’s legs went around his waist, feet hooking at the small of his back.  Makoto rubbed noses with Haru.  
  
“How do you feel?” Makoto asked.  
  
“Full,” Haru replied.  
  
Makoto laughed.  
  
“To me,” he said softly, tracing light kisses over Haru’s face and neck, “you feel like bliss.”  
  
“Che,” Haru frowned and turned his head.  
  
“I’m going to move now,” Makoto whispered into Haru’s red ear.  
  
Slowly, Makoto pulled nearly all the way out and Haru gasped, grabbing his shoulders.  Makoto peered down into the blue eyes, widened in surprise.  
  
"Did that hurt?" Makoto asked.  
  
Haru shook his head, but his expression was strange.  Makoto was perplexed.  Withdrawing shouldn't cause any discomfort.  
  
"Then what is it?" Makoto asked, a little more firmly.  
  
He held himself still.  He would not move until he was certain all was well.  
  
"It felt-" Haru stopped, face flushing.  
  
Makoto relaxed.  This expression he recognized.  Whatever Haru had felt, it might have been unexpected, but it had not been pain.  
  
"Hm?" Makoto prompted, nosing Haru's neck.  
  
"It felt like you were pulling part of me out with you," Haru mumbled, turning his face away.  
  
"Well, then I had better return it," Makoto murmured, smiling.  
  
He pushed all the way back in.  This time, Haru made a breathy moan and his eyes fluttered.  The sound made Makoto's entire body ache.  Lowering himself, he kissed the pulse in Haru's neck, and inhaled his scent deeply before raising back up on his forearms.  
  
"Haru," Makoto said softly.  
  
Haru turned his head, and when their eyes met, Makoto's heart sped up.  He shifted his arms so that he could cup Haru's face in his hands.  This time, Makoto would not let him turn away.  
  
"Look at me," Makoto said.  _Only at me._      
  
He was surprised by his own thought, not being a possessive man by nature, but Makoto realized it was the truth.  He wanted Haru for himself.  He never wanted another man to touch Haru intimately, to be inside him.  Filled with a new confidence, whether from the eye contact or the sense of possession, Makoto began stroking in and out with an easy rhythm.  All awkwardness and worry vanished as Haru's hips rolled with him, his breathy cries overlaying Makoto's own soft grunts.    
  
A drop of sweat fell from Makoto's chin and landed on the corner of Haru's mouth.  Makoto lifted his thumb to wipe it away, but the tip of Haru's pink tongue caught it first.  Bending down, Makoto captured Haru's mouth, sliding his tongue inside.  He felt an odd vibration, almost like Haru was humming very softly, but he was quickly distracted from it as their tongues began thrusting into each other's mouths, mimicking the rhythm of the lower half of their bodies.  Haru's hot breath puffed against his face, and their harsh breathing filled the room, punctuated with the sound of slapping flesh.  The whale pendant swung from Makoto's neck, reflecting spangles of light around the room.  
  
Haru's hands moved up Makoto's sides, sliding around so the thumbs brushed Makoto's nipples.  Makoto moaned at the tentative caress that shivered sensation across his chest.  No one had ever touched him there before.  Angling his head, Makoto deepened the kiss and pumped faster, Haru's legs squeezing his waist as their bodies moved together in perfect unison.  Haru's fingers became more adventurous, rubbing and plucking.  Makoto broke the kiss with a gasp when Haru pinched and pulled both his nipples at once, sending a bolt of pleasure down his body.  Haru took this opportunity to duck his head down and lick and suck one nipple in his mouth while he continued to roll the other one in his fingers.  
  
Driven past reason by Haru's mouth and fingers, all of Makoto's intentions to be gentle and slow were lost, and his stomach flexed as his hips snapped forward and he plunged into Haru again and again.  He felt the tingling tightness that meant he was close, and slid one hand down to grip Haru's hip, thrusting in as deeply as he could the last time.  Haru's arms went around his back and he arched up into Makoto, head pushing back into the pillow.  
  
Their bodies locked together as they both cried out.  Haru clenched and Makoto exploded in ecstasy as he felt the tight passage spasm around him.  It was the most intense release he had ever experienced, and warm, throbbing heat continued to pulse through his pelvis and down his legs, making his feet flex.  Slowly, the intensity faded to a pleasant warmth that permeated his muscles, making his limbs feel heavy.  Not wanting to drop his weight onto Haru, Makoto started to pull out so he could roll to his side when he realized Haru's body had not relaxed.  His legs were still locked around Makoto's waist, arms wrapped tightly around his chest.  Makoto could feel Haru's racing heart, even though his own had slowed.  
  
"Haru?" Makoto asked softly.  
  
Haru's head was turned to the side, his eyes closed.  The long, black lashes were tangled with tears.  Knowing how intense the release had been for him, Makoto thought Haru had been overwhelmed, and bent to kiss the closed eyes.  Inches away, he froze.  Very faint, silvery blue lines glistened in the lamplight under Haru's fair skin.  They crisscrossed in a scaled pattern all over his body.  
  
"Haru?" Makoto repeated.  
  
Turning his head, Haru opened his eyes.  Makoto had never seen them appear so huge, the sheen of tears turning them into bottomless blue pools.  Unable to bear even tears of happiness from Haru, Makoto gently kissed his eyes, and with the taste of salt on his lips, kissed his mouth.  Haru immediately opened to him, and their tongues slid together in a languid, open-mouthed kiss.  Makoto felt Haru's heart slow down and the ankles unhooked, Haru's feet lowering to the bed.    
  
Carefully, Makoto pulled out, eliciting a small gasp from Haru, and he rolled onto his right side with his back against the hull, bringing Haru with him without breaking the kiss.  Noting the same vibration from before, Makoto moved his right hand to the back of Haru's neck, lightly stroking his thumb over his Adam's apple.  He felt nothing.  Haru was not humming.  Puzzled, Makoto ended the kiss and pulled back a little, rubbing the back of Haru's neck.  Haru looked at him through half-closed eyes.  The lines were still glimmering under his skin, vanishing and resurfacing as the lamplight caught them, like tiny silver fish just beneath the surface of the water.  Reaching out with his left hand, Makoto lightly traced the moving pattern down Haru's side, making him shiver.  
  
"It will fade," Haru said.  
  
"It's beautiful," Makoto said softly.  
  
Continuing to trail his fingers down the dip of Haru's waist to his narrow hip, then up again, he met Haru's eyes.  
  
"You are beautiful," Makoto added.  
  
Haru blushed and frowned at him, which made Makoto laugh.  He was so happy, so filled with tenderness for this man in his arms, he could not recall a moment in his life when he had been more contented.  Makoto pulled Haru to his chest, tucking his head under his chin so he could smell his hair.    
  
"You are too," Haru mumbled so quietly Makoto felt the breath from the words on his chest more than he could hear the sound of them.  
  
Smiling, Makoto rubbed his cheek against the silky black strands and closed his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Makoto fell asleep, Haru extricated himself and swung his feet over the bed.  The first time he tried to stand up, his legs gave out, so he crouched on the floor and cleaned himself up with the towel and water from the little table.  The water felt good, so he cupped it in his hands and poured it over his arms and torso, watching it bead on his hairless skin.  The scale pattern that rose up under his skin in human form during an intense physical or emotional experience, was already fading.  It would be completely gone in an hour or so.  Brushing his fingertips over his arm, he smiled as he recalled Makoto's reaction to it.  Haru was still amazed Makoto had been so accepting of his true nature.  Reluctantly drying himself off, he climbed back on the bed.  He gently wiped Makoto down and checked his wounds, but all was well.  Makoto's body had readily accepted Haru's blood and was healing quickly.    
  
The ship creaked, and Haru reached across Makoto to press a hand against the hull.  He desperately wanted to go swimming, to dive deep and let the water calm the chaos within him.  Yet, he also wanted to stay beside Makoto, to feel his breath in his hair, the weight of Makoto's body, like the weight of the water surrounding him, holding him.  Although Haru had felt a shadow of it before, now that the act of physical consummation had taken place, the full force of it hit him: the dual pull of the sea and Makoto's heart.  It was like being caught in the moment between the wave reaching out to caress the beach and the tide pulling it back to the ocean.  He realized he would struggle with this conflict for the rest of his life.  It was one of the reasons bonding with humans was forbidden by his people.    
  
Haru lifted his hand away from the wood and lowered it to brush the hair back from Makoto's face, briefly cupping the strong jaw in his palm.  His thumb moved over a patch of light brown stubble Makoto had missed while shaving.  Laying back down, Haru pulled the quilt over both of them and scooted close to Makoto's reassuring warmth, tucking his head under his chin and snuggling against Makoto's broad chest.  Still asleep, Makoto's arms went around him and a leg hooked over Haru, anchoring them together.    
  
The bonding between them was not yet complete, but Haru had hesitated because he was unsure of the consequences to Makoto.  When he was young and lifebonding was explained to him, his father had told horrific tales of humans going mad, of mindlessly following their Eleytheros mate into the sea and drowning.  Yet, Haru was filled with an almost painful ache to complete the bonding.  The physical act was only part of it.  Flushing, Haru wrapped an arm around Makoto's waist.  It had been both more intense and more pleasurable than he had imagined.  Once begun, he had been driven with a strong need to couple with Makoto, to the point where he became frustrated at Makoto's insistence on moving slowly and preparing him.    
  
The moment of penetration, although painful at first, had also been unexpectedly exciting and when Makoto was fully inside him, Haru only wanted to pull him in deeper and hold him forever.  Haru could hear the blood singing through their bodies, pounding in their chests; it roared in his ears.  The movement of their bodies created a counterpart to the complex melody, and when they climaxed into the crescendo, the notes spun out like droplets of water scattering, then gathered together into something new.  The sound of it was so beautiful Haru was unable to prevent the release of tears.  
  
Haru suspected from Makoto's reaction that he was able to sense some part of it, but not in the way an Eleytheros mate would have.  It made Haru feel a little alone.  He did not know if completing the bonding would open Makoto up to hearing the song, or if it would ease the ache, but he decided to try.  He would not allow Makoto to come to harm.  It was likely his father's tales had been exaggerated to prevent this very thing from happening.  He hoped.  
  
Closing his eyes, he pressed his cheek to Makoto's chest and slowed his breathing to match the other man's, and listened to the steady beat of Makoto's heart until his own was synchronized.  Haru slipped into Makoto's dream like sinking silently into a still pond.  It was easily done; Haru had been listening to Makoto for a long time, and now that they had joined and their songs entwined, they were only separated by the inconsequential barriers of form.  Haru was pleased to discover Makoto was dreaming of him.  They were laying on the beach of the island Haru had brought Makoto when they were boys, under a full moon, and Makoto was telling him stories about the stars.  They were different than the stories Haru knew, and he was less interested in the tales themselves than the sound of Makoto's voice, and the warm hand that held his on the sand.  
  
Adult Haru walked out of the surf towards the pair, and when Makoto saw him, child Haru vanished.  
  
"You're here," Makoto said, sitting up.  
  
"Yes," Haru said.  
  
Haru sat down and took Makoto's small hand, which grew inside his, then adult Makoto was beside him.  
  
"Is this still a dream?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yes," Haru answered.  "But, we are sharing it."  
  
Now that he was here, Haru hesitated again.  Part of him wanted to confess to Makoto about the aspects of being lovers with an Eleytheros that he had withheld.  The childish, selfish part of him that had watched and waited for fifteen years, wanted to just bind Makoto to him without giving the other man a chance to refuse him.  Haru frowned down at his toes burrowing in the damp sand as the foamy edge of surf washed over them.  Makoto's foot slid over to cover his, and Haru looked up into the droopy, green eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I-" Haru's frown deepened.  "I should have told you things before we... laid together."  
  
Still holding his hand, Makoto reclined back on the sand, folding his free arm behind his head.  
  
"Tell me now," he said with a gentle smile.  
  
"My kind mate for life," Haru said.  "It is a bond beyond the physical, like a single heartbeat for two beings."  
  
Haru paused.  He did not know how to explain this concept, which all Eleytheros instinctively understood, to someone with no knowledge of it.  
  
"Like a conversation without words," Makoto said softly.  
  
Startled, Haru twisted to look down at him.  It was a perceptive comment in more ways than one.  Spending the majority of their lives under water, his people primarily communicated non-verbally.  
  
_Yes_ , he thought.  
  
Makoto tugged on his hand so they were laying beside each other.  Makoto straightened his bent arm to pillow Haru's head.  When Makoto leaned forward to kiss him, Haru stopped him by laying his fingers over his lips.  
  
"It can be dangerous to be with me," Haru whispered.  
  
"I am not afraid," Makoto replied, kissing his fingers.  "That's not everything, is it?" he added.  
  
Haru shook his head.  
  
"When we bond, we give up a part of ourselves to become one, to create the shared..." Haru stopped.  
  
He did not know how to explain the singing voice of the water, the unique melody that every being who carried water inside possessed.  It was like attempting to describe blue to someone who could not see colors.  The foam touched his toes again, and Haru called down to the wave, pulling it up to their waists.  He cupped it in his hand and poured it over Makoto's chest.  He did not know if this would work since it was dream water, but perhaps it did not matter.  He dipped his finger in the small pool that collected at the base of Makoto's throat, and drew a spiral over Makoto's heart.  The water trailed after his finger like a string of glistening beads.  
  
"The droplets sound like little bells when they are separated like this," Haru said.  "And I can hear a song inside of you."  
  
"There was humming," Makoto said.  "Before, I thought you were humming."  
  
"That was not me," Haru explained.  "That was us.  That is what we sound like together, our melody."  
  
Makoto frowned as he concentrated, obviously trying to understand.  He cupped the water in his large hand and poured it over Haru's chest, forefinger tracing the spiral as Haru had done.  To Haru's surprise, the water followed the finger, rising up into beads that clung to his skin.  
  
Makoto gasped, and his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"What does this mean?" Makoto asked.  
  
Haru smiled.  
  
"The water likes you," he replied.  
  
Laughing, Makoto leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth.  Rolling onto his side, Haru pressed close.  Even in dreams, Makoto was warm.  
  
_You are my warmth_ , Haru thought.  
  
_You are my breath_ , Makoto's voice whispered in his head.  
  
Haru saw an image of himself as a boy floating in the water in front of Makoto, breathing into his mouth.  His heart raced as he realized Makoto was able to use their bond to speak to him this way.  The ache and worry evaporated, replaced by joy.  Makoto truly was his lifebonded.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Twenty-Seven...
> 
> Sunday dinner at Goro's house with the Swiftsure officers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday dinner at Goro's house with the Swiftsure officers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about 17th century "mirror glass". The technique to make large mirrors was a source of secrecy, espionage and bribery (who knew?)! Eventually, the secret got out and glassworks factories were established, even though they were still expensive, like Vauxhall, where this mirror comes from. Of course, Rin and Sousuke aren't really thinking about all that while they are being naughty...

Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
_Port Royal_  
                                                                          
  
Pressing forward, Rin moaned into the open-mouthed kiss when Sousuke squeezed his ass.  He didn't have a lot of maneuvering room, straddled on Sousuke’s lap on the carriage seat, but he managed to rub their cocks together through their breeches.  Sousuke unbuckled Rin’s belt, setting it on the seat beside them along with his dagger and pistol, then unlaced Rin’s breeches.  Rin quickly undid the front of Sousuke’s pants as well, not bothering with the belt.  There was no point since they weren't undressing and he just needed access to the vital bits.  He wriggled on Sousuke’s lap when large, warm hands slid back around to knead his bare buttocks, lifting and pulling them apart.  He felt a finger trail along the crease and rub his entrance.  Rin arched his back in invitation, but Sousuke’s hands withdrew.  
  
“Not dry,” Sousuke murmured.  
  
“It’s fine,” Rin insisted.  
  
He liked being fingered while Sou jerked him off, and they’d done it plenty of times with a little spit or nothing.  Sometimes Sou was over-protective, which was exasperating, because Rin felt he had firmly established that he didn't break and could give it back as good as he got it.    
  
“You’re getting more than a finger,” Sousuke replied, sitting back.  
  
Sousuke reached into his jacket pocked and pulled out the vial of oil.  Rin raised an eyebrow at him.  They usually fooled around during the carriage ride to the officer’s dinner at Goro’s, but they were constrained by the fact they were dressed up and by time.  It was only a fifteen minute ride from the Sea Rock to Goro’s house and they had been playing tongue-tag for a while.  This would have to be a fast fuck.  
  
Grinning, Rin snapped the strap on his eye patch.  He was definitely up for the challenge.  Sou smiled back at him.  
                                                                                                                                                                                             
Just then, the carriage hit a bump, and Rin twisted around to look back over his shoulder.  Their hostess gift for Miho was on the other bench:  a long, framed mirror-glass laid on its side, propped up against the back cushion.  It was a ridiculously expensive Vauxhall mirror-glass from the Duke of Buckingham’s glass works in the southern outskirts of London.  Miho had wanted one for years for her dressmakers shop.  
  
“We should watch the mirror,” Rin said reluctantly.  
  
“We should,” Sousuke agreed.  
  
Sousuke helped Rin turn around, holding him on his lap with an arm around his waist.  Rin was precariously balanced.  His legs hung over the outside of Sousuke’s, which were so long, only the tips of Rin’s boots were touching the floor of the carriage.    
  
“This isn’t what I meant,” Rin protested.  
  
He met Sousuke's gaze in the mirror, and the lust in the droopy, teal eyes made his heart race.  Sousuke held the vial in front of him and Rin unstoppered it, pouring a little oil in Sousuke's right palm before recorking it.  Reaching behind him, Rin slid the vial back into Sousuke's jacket pocket.  Rin groaned in pleasure when the oiled hand pulled out his cock and started firmly stroking him.  Leaning back into Sou's chest, Rin gripped the edge of the seat so he could thrust up into Sousuke's fist.  
  
The carriage lurched, and Rin would have fallen forward except for Sousuke's left arm around his waist.  Sitting in Sousuke's lap this way with his feet off the floor didn't give Rin enough leverage to support himself.  
  
"Hold onto the handles," Sousuke suggested.  
  
Rin glanced over at the side of the carriage.  Two leather loops hung on both sides between the door and the curtained windows, near the ceiling.  Their main purpose was to provide support to passengers exiting the carriage.  Trusting Sou to hold him, Rin let go of the seat and reached out to grasp both handles.  His arms were long enough to span the width of the carriage comfortably, but the position did hold his arms straight out.  
  
"Lift up a bit," Sousuke murmured in his ear.  
  
Rin pulled on the handles to raise himself a few inches, and Sousuke slid his breeches down over his hips and thighs.  Rin relaxed his arms and felt the fabric of Sousuke's pants under his bare ass.  
  
"Brace your feet on my legs," Sousuke instructed.  
  
Rin hooked his ankles around Sousuke's calves, which briefly made him feel more secure until Sousuke opened his knees wider.  This also spread Rin's legs and let his balls swing freely.  Before he could decide whether or not he liked the sensation, Sousuke's finger was sliding between his ass cheeks.  Rin suddenly realized something.  His clothes were going to get smeared in oil and... other things.  
  
"Wait," he stopped Sousuke.  "Let me take off my shirt and jacket."  
  
Rin was not a prissy man, quite the opposite.  However, he and Sousuke were both wearing their best suits, made by Miho's own hands.  She sewed all of the Swiftsure officers' dress jackets.  She had made Rin, Makoto and Nagisa's "best" suits since they were boys.  He'd had his hide tanned when he had played rough before changing out of his best suit after church and ripped the trousers.  Worse than the spanking had been the expression on Miho's face, the woman who was like a second mother to them.  
  
"No time," Sousuke said brusquely.  
  
He flipped the tails of the coat up over the backs of Rin's shoulders and jerked up his shirt.  Grabbing a handful of the hem in the front, Sousuke lifted it up to Rin's chin.  
  
"Open," Sousuke said.  
  
"Bite my-" Rin was cut off abruptly as Sousuke shoved the wad of shirt into his mouth.  
  
Pissed, Rin let go of one of the handles to take off his jacket, but Sousuke released his waist and Rin tilted forward, almost falling off Sousuke's lap.  Rin hastily grabbed the leather loop again and glared at Sousuke in the mirror.  Sou's eyes smiled at him as he ducked his head to nose aside Rin's collar and kissed his shoulder.  
  
"You're so sexy, I would bite you anywhere you wished," Sousuke whispered.  
  
Rin shivered as Sousuke's warm breath ghosted over his neck.  He'd never had a lover talk to him like Sou did, and if they'd tried, he would have punched them.  But Sou...  
  
He tilted his head as Sousuke licked and sucked his neck.  A few words in his ear, and Sou could make Rin as hard as a rock.  Bastard.  Sousuke's left hand lifted and spread his ass, and Rin found himself leaning forward.  Rin groaned as a finger slid inside him and pushed all the way in to the knuckle, making him arch his back when it twisted inside him and rubbed over the sweet spot.  The finger only went in and out a few times before a second one pushed in.  Rin's eyes closed as the fingers scissored inside him, a little uncomfortable from this angle, but he understood Sousuke needed to stretch him quickly if they were going to do this.  Sousuke's free hand skimmed up Rin's abdomen and chest, thumb rubbing his left nipple until the nub was hard, then he pinched it hard.  Rin's eyes flew open with a surprised gasp, and Sousuke used the distraction to shove the third finger all the way in.  
  
"Shid!"  Rin's curse was muffled by the shirt.  
  
Since Rin didn't have a free hand, he unhooked his right foot and kicked Sousuke in the leg.  Unfazed, Sousuke continued kissing and sucking his neck and shoulders while he pushed in and out, stroking the sweet spot.  When Rin started pressing back, the fingers pulled out and Rin felt the head of Sousuke's cock rub up and down his crack before pushing at the entrance.  Rin tried to relax and brace himself at the same time.  No matter how many times they did this, the first few seconds when Sou breached him, Rin was flooded with conflicting feelings.  He felt apprehensive and excited, vulnerable and aroused.  The head pushed inside, and the momentary anxiety vanished and there was only desire, the need to be connected to Sou.  Immediately, Rin relaxed and Sousuke slid halfway in.  
  
"Hold tight," Sousuke said.  
  
Reflexively, Rin's ass clenched, and it was only when Sousuke chuckled that Rin realized he had meant the carriage handles.  
  
"Although, that was nice," Sousuke murmured in his ear.  
  
"Aff," Rin retorted with a scowl.  
  
Sousuke laughed again, and gripped the backs of Rin's knees, lifting and pulling them back while he shifted his hips forward on the seat, so Rin was half-cradled back against Sousuke's chest.  Holding Rin's thighs, Sousuke spread his legs even wider.  
  
"Look," Sousuke's voice was husky.  
  
Rin focused on the mirror, and his face burned at how wanton he appeared.  His arms were stretched wide, lifted shirt baring his chest, trousers hanging from one ankle, exposed cock and balls bouncing slightly from the movement of the carriage.  The fact that he was mostly naked and Sousuke was dressed somehow made it look even more debauched.  Then he realized he could see Sousuke's cock halfway inside him.  He knew Sou liked to watch himself enter, but Rin had never seen it.  It was incredibly embarrassing, but at the same time, arousing.  Sousuke relaxed his grip on Rin's thighs, letting him slide down onto his cock.  Rin felt the stretch as Sousuke went deeper.  He didn't know if watching made him feel it more, but Sousuke felt bigger than usual, and he was already fucking big.  He didn't realize he was holding his breathe until Sousuke kissed his ear.  
  
"Breathe, Rin," Sousuke said gently.  
  
Just as Rin took a deep breath, the carriage jostled, and Rin's ass dropped down the rest of the way, fully seating Sousuke's massive dick inside him.  Rin was so startled he let go of the handles.  
  
"Fuck!" he yelled, the shirt falling out of his mouth.  
  
He started to pitch forward, but Sousuke's reflexes were faster.  He released Rin's thighs and his left arm went around his waist, anchoring Rin in place.  Rin hooked his ankles around Sousuke's calves again.  While he caught his breath, Sousuke gripped the hem of his shirt with his right hand and pulled it down through the neckline in a big, loose half-knot.  Sousuke took one of Rin's hands and guided it back to grip the side of his belt.  When Rin gripped the side of Sousuke's belt with his other hand, he was firmly secured in Sousuke's lap.  He frowned in the mirror when he saw the knotted shirt.  
  
"Hey," Rin said.  "Why didn't we do it this way the first time?"  
  
"Because," Sousuke elaborated.    
  
One-handed, Sousuke pulled a Sea Rock hand towel out of his jacket pocket and lay it across Rin's knee.  Rin squinted at Sousuke suspiciously in the mirror.  He was beginning to suspect that what he had thought was a spontaneous encounter had actually been totally planned in advance.  When it came to sex, Sou could be creatively devious.  Sousuke reached between their legs with his oiled hand and gripped Rin's cock, squeezing and pulling until he was fully hard again.  Rin decided he didn't care if Sousuke had planned this or not as he enjoyed Sousuke's firm hand and the full feeling of having Sousuke inside him.  Letting his head fall back onto Sousuke's shoulder, Rin rocked his hips up into Sousuke's fist.  
  
"Mm, yeah," Rin moaned, eyes half-closing.  
  
"You come first," Sousuke murmured.  
  
Sousuke's hand sped up and soon Rin felt the tingling at the base of his cock and tightening in his balls.  
  
"Close," Rin said.  
  
Grabbing the hand towel, Sousuke wrapped it around his cock and kept pumping.  Rin's hips stuttered and tingling warmth spread through his pelvis as he came.  Sousuke loosely stroked him through the orgasm until Rin fell back limply.  Rin thought Sousuke would start fucking him immediately, but after wiping him off, Sousuke set the towel on the seat and caressed the inside of his thighs, his abdomen and chest, as if he had all the time in the world.  Rin squirmed a little when Sousuke played with his nipples.  His body was always extra-sensitive right after coming.  Sousuke hummed a little at the movement.  
  
"I could ride around Port Royal all night inside you like this," Sousuke said.  
  
Rin was about to make a smart comment when he caught Sousuke's heated gaze in the mirror.  Sousuke's hand trailed back down inside his thigh and cupped his balls.  
  
"The way you squeeze my cock when you come," Sousuke whispered in his ear.  "Makes me want to stay inside while you come over and over."  
  
Rin's eyes fluttered, and even though he had just shot his load, his dick twitched.  He knew Sousuke had the ability to do what he said, and that he would let him do it.  
  
"But, then we'd be late for dinner," Sousuke said with a smile.  
  
Releasing Rin's balls, Sousuke's large, warm hand firmly gripped his hip.  Their position didn't allow room for Sousuke to pull out and stroke in, so instead, he stayed fully inside and thrust up into Rin with short, powerful jabs.  Rin felt the strong thighs flex under him a second before each thrust.  
  
"Ah!  A-ah!"  
  
Rin couldn't stop the cries as the bumping and jostling of the carriage made some of the thrusts go in deeper and created an erratic pattern.  Sousuke's soft grunts turned into growls, and his fingers dug into Rin's hip.  He started thrusting up into Rin faster and hard enough to make Rin bounce on his lap.  Rin ground down and clenched as tightly as he could, which he knew made Sousuke come harder.  
  
"Fuck," Sousuke gritted out.  
  
Sousuke's hips stopped flexing, and Rin felt the hot, liquid release inside him.  Sousuke hugged him tightly for a moment, heart pounding against Rin's back.  Then he kissed Rin on the nape of his neck and sat up, straightening his legs slightly so Rin's feet touched the floor of the carriage.  Rin scooted forward, groaning as Sousuke's cock started to slide out of him.  
  
"Wait," Sousuke said, stopping him with a hand on his hip.  "Bend forward."  
  
Leaning over, Rin propped himself up on the seat on the other side, and Sousuke eased himself the rest of the way out, using the towel to wipe them both off.  Reaching down, Rin snagged his trousers and pulled them up to his knees.  As he started to sit up, Sousuke bit him lightly on the ass, and Rin raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror.  
  
"As requested," Sousuke explained with mock innocence.  
  
Snorting, Rin stood between Sousuke's legs and finished pulling his trousers up, noting with mild irritation that Sousuke looked just as neat as he had when they left the Sea Rock.  The carriage lurched, and Rin braced himself by pressing an arm to the ceiling while Sousuke held his hips.  
  
"Whoa," the coachman's voice called out.  
  
Rin's wide eyes looked down at Sousuke's calm face.  They had arrived at Goro's house.  
  
"Fuck," Rin muttered.  
  
He reached down for his belt as Sousuke tucked his shirt into his trousers, doing a great deal more groping than necessary.  While Rin shoved the pistol and dagger into his belt, Sousuke tied the front of his breeches.  The buggy bounced as the driver disembarked.  Rin hastily buttoned the front of his jacket, and Sousuke gave up all pretense of helping him, squeezing Rin's dick and fondling his balls through the fabric.  Rin swatted at Sousuke's hands when he realized he had mismatched the buttonholes.  
  
"Damn it," Rin hissed.  "Quit being an ass."  
  
Sousuke just chuckled, efficiently unbuttoning and rebuttoning the jacket just as the driver rapped on the carriage door and opened it.  
  
"We have arrived, sirs," the driver said, pulling down the steps.  
  
Since he was already standing, Rin exited the carriage first.  At the bottom, he turned, raising his arms to take the mirror from Sousuke, and he heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping.

 

* * *

  
  
Sousuke, Rin, Goro and Seijuro carried the large table out of the house into the small walled-in courtyard off the kitchen.  A well-tended vegetable garden ran along the west side, and one of the large Guaiacum trees that grew everywhere on the island rose up out of the center.    
  
"What kind of roughhousing were you doing to rip your jacket, lad?" Goro demanded.  "Set it down here."  
  
They set the table under the swaying branches of the purple-flowered tree.  Sousuke glanced over at the jacketless Rin.  His feisty lover, the infamous Blood Shark, frowned and kicked at a rock, resembling a naughty boy who'd been caught.  
  
"Getting out of a carriage," Rin replied defensively.  
  
"Slamming the carriage door, more like," Goro said, moving the chairs to the table.  "Always slamming doors."  
  
"That's true," Seijuro agreed.  "The latch on his cabin door has been busted almost a year."  
  
Bending down, Rin picked up the rock and threw it at Seijuro's head, but the Master Gunner caught it easily, grinning.  
  
"Don't fuss at him," Goro's wife called out from the open door.  
  
She was holding Rin's jacket, picking out threads where the sleeve joined the body under the arm and there was now a large hole.  It was one of the few jackets Rin owned that actually had sleeves.  He didn't like the way they restricted arm movement, so Rin usually cut them off.  
  
"They brought me the lovely mirror," she added, smiling at them.  "Besides, every herring must breathe with gills."  
  
Sousuke exchanged an amused glance with Rin and Seijuro's laugh turned into a cough at a frown from Goro.  The expression was "every herring must hang by its own gill", meaning everyone was responsible for themselves, but Sousuke had learned that although Mistress Miho liked to pepper her speech with sayings and quotes, they were usually inaccurate or not applicable, and often both.  Sousuke generally had difficulty understanding women and he found Goro's wife almost incomprehensible.  He didn't enjoy social events, and the officer's Sunday dinner in particular, for multiple reasons.  It took away from his private time with Rin on shore leave, which was precious to him, he had to navigate the dangerous waters of polite conversation with a nonsensical woman, and...  
  
"Rin!"  
  
Nagisa ran out of the house and launched himself through the air like an overgrown yellow canary.  Laughing, Rin caught him up against his chest in a hug, then set him down and ruffled his hair.  This was one of the other reasons.  When Rin, Nagisa and Tachibana were here at Goro's where they had spent time as boys, it made Sousuke feel like he was standing in the street peering in through a window into someone else's home.  To him, Rin was his family, and he didn't like being excluded as if he were an outsider.  
  
To Sousuke's surprise, Nagisa trotted around the table and threw his arms around his waist.  Awkwardly, Sousuke patted Nagisa's back, a bit bemused by Nagisa's display of physical affection.    
  
"If you had waited ten more minutes, we could have ridden with you," Nagisa pouted up at him.  
  
Sousuke glanced over to the kitchen door where Ryugazaki was presenting Mistress Miho with a gift.  He was dressed in a richly brocaded purple jacket and breeches, shirt cuffs dripping with lace and a feathered hat for which many birds had given up their pride.  Rin's gifted dagger hung from his belt.  
  
"Ryugazaki would not have been ready in ten more minutes," Sousuke said flatly.  
  
Truthfully, even if the Sailing Master had, Sousuke would have found another reason to take separate carriages.  He had been planning on how to have sex with Rin in front of that mirror since they had bought it.  Standing on his tiptoes, Nagisa tilted his face up and pulled on Sousuke's neck.  For a horrifying moment, Sousuke thought the First Mate was going to kiss him, but instead he whispered in his ear.  
  
"Rei accepted my apology," Nagisa said.  "And, he kissed me!"  
  
"Uh, that's good," Sousuke replied.  
  
He had assumed from Ryugazaki’s demeanor at dinner last night at the Sea Rock that the pair had reconciled, but he was a bit surprised about the kiss.  Ryugazaki struck him as fairly straight-laced.  In any case, it was none of his business.  Sousuke wondered how he had managed to become Nagisa's romantic confidant, and how long the blond man was going to hold onto him.  
  
"Nagisa, it is unseemly to hang on to Master Sousuke in such a fashion."  
  
Sousuke threw a grateful look over at Ryugazaki, who had approached them and put a hand on Nagisa's shoulder.  Rin had been right last night at dinner; Ryugazaki’s face appeared much worse today.  The bruising had purpled.  Ryugazaki gave him a small smile and pulled Nagisa off him, guiding the smaller man towards the table.  
  
"Aw," Nagisa protested mildly, but sat down next to Ryugazaki.  
  
Freed, Sousuke moved around the table to sit between Rin and Seijuro.  Out of habit, they all sat in the same order they did in the Wardroom on the Swiftsure.  
  
"He's very muscle-ly," Nagisa enthused.  "My arms don't even go all the around him."  
  
"Irregardless of Master Sousuke’s musculature,” Ryugazaki said.  “You should still be respectful.”  
  
“You can drop the master,” Sousuke said.  
  
Ryugazaki looked up at him in surprise, and Sousuke felt himself flush a little, so he frowned.  He just meant that they were all officers and didn’t need to use titles when they were alone.    
  
“I’ve carried you on my back,” he continued gruffly.  “It’s Sousuke.”  
  
“Thank you... Sousuke,” Ryugazaki said, pushing up his glasses.  
  
“Can we call you Sou, like Rin?” Nagisa asked eagerly.  
  
“No,” Sousuke replied without hesitation.  
  
“How about Sou-Sou?” Nagisa persisted.  
  
“No,” Sousuke said flatly.  
  
Rin laughed, and Sousuke bumped their knees under the table in rebuke.  A scarlet eye slid sideways, and Rin pressed his leg against Sousuke’s, smiling at him.  Rin looked relaxed and happy, even though his gaze kept flicking to the empty chair at the head of the table where Tachibana usually sat.  Sousuke’s frown deepened, and his hand clenched into a fist on his thigh.  The way Rin was always seeking out Tachibana, even when he wasn’t conscious of it, pissed him off.  It made Sousuke feel like he wasn’t enough for Rin.  
  
Sousuke’s thoughts were interrupted as Momo and Aiichiro exited the house carrying glasses and wine.  The two assisted Mistress Miho with serving dinner, but they ate at the smaller table in the kitchen with her.  Often, the topic at the officers’ dinner was strategizing for raids, and the less Goro’s wife knew, the better it was for her.    
  
Sousuke didn’t participate in the light banter as dinner was set out on the table:  soup from ox tongue spiced with nutmeg, pork chops with artichoke hearts and spiced fruit minced pies.  He drank his wine with the heat of Rin’s leg pressed against his, and imagined what he was going to do to Rin in the carriage ride back to the Sea Rock.  With the British activities they had seen thus far in Port Royal, it was likely that shore leave would be cut short, as would the eagerly anticipated alone time with Rin.  Depending on the outcome of the situation, it could be months again before they had anything more than ten or fifteen stolen minutes in the dark hold of the Swiftsure.  
  
Across the table, Goro paused after cutting up a piece of pork chop, forearms leaning against the table.  
  
“You’ve heard Morgan‘s coming, lads?” he asked, before taking the bite and chewing.  
  
Rin nodded, finishing what was in his mouth and swallowing.  
  
“Sou and I took a little tour,” he said.  “The Governor’s Mansion is being readied.  We saw shipments of arms being unloaded and drills at the new fort.”  Pausing, Rin pointed his cutting knife in Nagisa and Ryugazaki’s direction.  “Morgan’s Line is also outfitted with cannons now.”  
  
“There’s construction at Gallows Point,” Sousuke added grimly.  
  
The sound of the cutlery cutting and scraping on the plates stopped as everyone froze.  After a moment, they resumed eating, but with considerable less gusto.  Even the perpetually hungry Nagisa pushed aside his pork chop to pick at the minced pie.  Ryugazaki cleared his throat.  
  
“It is obvious that the militia in Port Royal is mobilizing,” the Sailing Master said.  “But, for what purpose?”  
  
“Maybe Morgan thinks a Spanish attack is coming,” Rin said with a shrug.  
  
“Or, he could have fallen out of favor with the court again,” Goro suggested.  
  
“Is that a frequent occurrence?” Ryugazaki asked.  
  
“Happens as often as a drunk sailor falling out of his hammock,” Seijuro said loudly, tossing back half a glass of wine.  
  
“Whatever it is,” Goro said, “it’s nothing we want to be a part of.”  
  
“I think we should leave,” Nagisa said quietly, leaning against Ryugazaki’s shoulder.  
  
Ryugazaki’s arm rose and went around the smaller man in an instinctively protective gesture.    
  
“Yeah,” Rin agreed.  “Let’s send out messages to the crew to start returning to the ship in small groups, at night.”  
  
“Damn,” Goro sighed.  
  
The Master Carpenter rubbed his jaw and looked towards the kitchen door where his wife sat on the step, mending Rin’s jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Twenty-Eight...
> 
> Trouble on the Swiftsure.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble on the Swiftsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for the delay. :( There is action/plot type stuff coming up that is fairly dense, so to make sure the timeline made sense, I had to write several chapters at once. Good news is, you won't have to wait as long for the next one! :)

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
_Port Royal_  
  
  
The lid slid off the rectangular crate and landed on the boards with a clatter.  Makoto leaned forward as Crewman Kazuki set down the iron crow tool he had used to pry the lid off and pulled the packing hay out.  New flintlock muskets lay side by side, the long, freshly-oiled barrels gleaming in the light from the gently rocking lanterns.  Frowning, Makoto looked around the hold at the stacks of crates that had been delivered along with the rest of the ship’s provisions a few hours ago.  It was more than double their normal stock of armament, and they had never carried muskets.  Muskets weren’t used on their “ghost” raids; it was a soldier‘s weapon.  Rin had outfitted the armory as if he were expecting a siege.  It made Makoto worry.  
  
“Carry on, Crewman Kazuki,” Makoto said.  
  
“Aye, Captain,” the crewman responded, picking up the iron crow and moving to the next crate.  
  
Tucking the bill of lading inside his log book, Makoto walked over to the ladder and went up one-handed.  He considered raising the Blue Peter to call the crew back to the ship.  Now that the provisions had arrived, there was no reason not to.  The men would grumble about the abruptly shortened shore leave, especially the souls left on board for first shift, but he could extend the leave at London Port as compensation.  His mother had been begging him for a long visit.  He could introduce Haru to her and his siblings.  
  
Without realizing it, Makoto’s feet had led him to the galley while he was lost in his thoughts.  He leaned against the frame of the large open doorway, the sight of Haru dissolving his frown into a smile.  Haru’s back was to him as he sorted out the recently delivered goods from the crates and barrels crammed into the space.  Makoto couldn’t help but admire the way the cook’s apron tie emphasized Haru’s slender waist and drew the eye to the round bottom beneath the neatly knotted loops.  The image of Haru nude except for the apron flashed through his mind, and Makoto’s loins stirred.  He had never been a man with many lewd thoughts, but they popped into his head with increasing frequency since meeting Haru.  He had believed that once they had consummated their relationship, his libido would calm down, but it had quite the opposite effect.  Makoto’s desire for the dark-haired man had increased tenfold.  Haru was like opium, and Makoto was hopelessly addicted.  
  
Haru rose up on his toes to place a canister on a high shelf.  Stepping inside the galley, Makoto set the logbook on the table and navigated past the barrels to stand close behind Haru.  
  
“Allow me,” he murmured.  
  
Haru did not startle, and Makoto assumed he had been aware of his presence all along.  Taking the canister from Haru’s small hand, Makoto easily set it on the top shelf.  He used the movement to press up against Haru and smell his hair.  Before, Makoto would have been careful not to let Haru feel his manhood, but now that they were lovers, he no longer felt constrained by polite modesty when they were alone.  He was not the only one.  Haru wriggled back into him, and Makoto slid an arm around his waist, resting his chin on top of Haru’s head.  
  
“Were all the supplies you requested delivered?” Makoto asked.  
  
“Much more,” Haru replied.  
  
“Yes,” Makoto sighed.  “Rin is preparing us for the worst.”  
  
Haru turned around and slid his arms around Makoto’s neck.  
  
“What is the worst?” he asked.  
  
“Not being able to go home,” Makoto answered.  
  
Haru’s face tilted up, and Makoto bent down to kiss the waiting mouth.  Makoto had intended for it to be a brief, light kiss, but when Haru’s lips parted, he couldn’t resist the invitation.  His arm tightened around Haru’s waist and his right hand slid up to cradle the back of Haru’s head.  Their tongues slid together as the kiss deepened, and a word floated into Makoto’s head:  home.  Since the physical joining yesterday, images and words had popped into Makoto’s head that were not his own.  He knew they came from Haru and were most likely a result of this lifebonding business that he didn’t fully comprehend.  His lack of understanding didn’t concern him, since he trusted Haru.  He readily discerned the feelings behind the images and words.    
  
This moment Haru was telling him Makoto was his home.  Even as he thought it, Makoto realized it was the same for him.  His home was no longer inside a brick and mortar structure, it was contained within the walls of Haru’s heart.  
  
Haru hummed, pushing closer, and Makoto wondered if he had somehow communicated his thoughts to his lover.  He shifted his arm down to cup Haru’s bottom, pressing their pelvises together.  The image of Haru naked in the apron flashed through his mind again, and Makoto was debating on whether to escort Haru to his quarters, when he heard someone coming down the ladder.  Whoever it was jumped the last few rungs, landed with a thump, and ran down the hall, bare feet slapping on the planks.  
  
Breaking the kiss, they moved apart just as Crewman Toru appeared at the galley entrance, short, blond curls damp with sweat around his flushed face.  
  
“Cook Haruka, have you seen-”  Crewman Toru stopped, pink eyes widening when he saw Makoto.  “Sir!  The Harbor Master is here to see you.”  
  
Makoto’s smile slipped away.  Harbor Masters assigned mooring spaces, assisted in the enforcement of order on the docks and maintained records and reports of harbor activities.  The Swiftsure had been docked several days.  Harbor Master Sugimoto would only be visiting him now if one of his officers had been arrested or if he was delivering an edict by Lieutenant Governor Morgan that affected ships moored at Port Royal.  Neither option was appealing.  
  
“Please tell the Harbor Master I will be with him directly,” Makoto said.  “And, Crewman Toru...”  
  
The sailor turned around, eyebrows raised in question.  
  
“Do not allow him below decks,” Makoto added.  
  
“Understood, Captain,” Crewman Toru responded.  
  
Throwing him a salute, the man turned and ran back down the hall towards the ladder.  With a sigh, Makoto checked the flintlock pistol tucked into his belt and straightened his coat.  Wordlessly, Haru took off his apron and set it on the table.  Makoto started to tell him to stay in the galley, but Haru gave him a look when he picked up a carving knife and tucked it into the back of his own belt.  Makoto wanted to protect his lover, but he also had to respect him as a man.  Giving Haru a small smile and nod, Makoto squeezed his shoulder before turning and heading out, Haru close behind him.  


* * *

  
  
Nagisa moved closer to Rin, sliding his arms around his friend's waist and rubbing his forehead against the newly mended jacket sleeve until Rin put an arm around his shoulders.  He, Rin and Sousuke were standing beside two carriages at the edge of the street in front of Goro's house.    
  
"No," Sousuke repeated firmly.  
  
"Why?" Nagisa asked innocently, look up at the scowling Sousuke with wide eyes.  
  
"Your carriage is already here," Sousuke was obviously straining to sound reasonable.  "You don't need to ride with us."  
  
"I _want_ to ride with you," Nagisa insisted, pouting a bit.  "You keep Rin all to yourself on shore leave.  Can't I sit with him for a short little carriage ride?"  
  
"You just sat with him at dinner," Sousuke pointed out.  
  
"Not next to him," Nagisa replied.  
  
Sousuke's eye twitched.  Nagisa hid his smile by pressing his face into Rin's jacket.  Teasing the stoic boatswain was so much fun.  After the somber mood at dinner, Nagisa felt the need to play a little, and Sousuke was the easiest one to provoke.  Nagisa knew exactly why Sousuke wanted to ride alone with Rin.  He had smelled the musk of sex when he had hugged both of them before dinner, and Rin had that freshly fucked flush on his cheeks.  Nagisa wondered if Sousuke realized Rin was one of those people who glowed when they were well-loved and when Sousuke lavished amorous attention on him, Rin essentially became a sex beacon.  If it wasn't for the Blood Shark reputation, Sousuke would probably be in fistfights on a daily basis.  Or, maybe Sousuke did know, and that was why he was such a big, jealous, frowny-faced grump.  
  
Squeezing Nagisa's shoulder, Rin bent his head.  
  
"That's enough, little troublemaker," Rin whispered in his ear.  "Get your ass in the other carriage."  
  
Nagisa peeked up at Rin's smiling face.  Popping up onto his toes, Nagisa kissed Rin on the cheek.  Sticking his tongue out at Sousuke, he turned around and trotted to the other carriage where Rei was waiting inside.  He heard Rin laughing behind him.  When the driver closed the door, Nagisa bounced onto the seat next to Rei, who was holding the paper-wrapped package Miho had given him on his lap.  Rei gave him a stern look.  
  
"I really wanted to ride with you all along," Nagisa said quickly, afraid Rei might have gotten the wrong idea.  
  
"Was it necessary to aggravate Sousuke to amuse yourself?" Rei asked.  
  
"And to make Rin laugh," Nagisa clarified.  
  
He wriggled closer to Rei as the carriage lurched into movement.  
  
"Were you jealous?" he teased.  
  
"Of course not," Rei responded, pushing up his glasses.  "Jealousy is irrational."  
  
"Oh," Nagisa felt a little disappointed.  
  
Rei's fingers caught his chin and tilted his face up.  Before Nagisa could react, Rei bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips.  The brief, warm touch made Nagisa's heart thump.  How was Rei able to do that?  They hadn't really done anything much since that amazing kiss last night; just hugs and holding hands.  Nagisa had to use all the restraint he possessed when he helped the injured Rei dress, although he was able to appreciate the unobstructed views of Rei's muscular torso and lovely long legs.  Disappointingly, Rei had been careful to preserve his modesty, even though Nagisa had already seen his pretty cock.  
  
Nagisa had never wanted to be with anyone as badly as he wanted to be with Rei.  He had also never had to work this hard for it before.  What he wanted to do at that moment was straddle Rei's lap and suck his tongue out of his head, but he squashed that impulse.  Instead, he leaned his head on Rei's shoulder and pointed to the wrapped package.  
  
"Aren't you going to look at the jacket?" he asked.  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow at him as he carefully unfolded the paper.  
  
"How do you know it's a jacket?" Rei asked.  
  
Nagisa gestured at the package on the other seat that Miho had given them for Haru.  
  
"That one is, too.  Miho makes all the officers' dress jackets," he explained.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful," Rei breathed.  
  
He held the jacket up by the shoulders.  It was a rich blue-purple linen with wide lapels and folded cuffs.  Along all the edges were twisting, leafy vines and tiny flowers in gold that Miho called crewel work.  Brass buttons went down the front, on the cuffs and two in the back above the split in the tails.  
  
"The buttons match yours," Rei observed, moving close and looking over the top of his eyeglasses at a cuff button.  
  
"All of ours," Nagisa confirmed.  
  
The buttons had been commissioned by Makoto's father for the first Swiftsure officers and used by Miho on every jacket since.  The brass button was embossed with an anchor wrapped in an "S", and edged in a rope pattern.  
  
Clearing his throat, Rei carefully refolded the jacket, smoothing it out under his palms before re-wrapping it.  Tilting his head, Nagisa saw a glimmer in the corner of Rei's eye.  He smiled.  Rei might initially come across as stand-offish and aloof, but he was so easily moved by gestures of kindness and beautiful things.  He was so sweet, Nagisa wanted to eat him up.  Nagisa slid his arms around his waist, and Rei's arm went around his shoulders.  As they watched Port Royal pass by through the window in the rocking carriage, Nagisa thought he might actually be falling in love with the Swiftsure's new Sailing Master.  


* * *

  
  
Leaning over the bench, Rin pulled the curtain closed, blocking the view of Port Royal outside the carriage.  Sousuke loomed over him, standing with his feet wide, broad shoulders pressed up against the roof of the carriage.  His crotch was almost right in front of Rin's face.  Rin was more than willing to give him a blow job on the ride back to the Sea Rock as a reward for tolerating Nagisa so well.  Rin knew his lover hated the officer dinners because he felt like an outsider, and he wished Sousuke would open up more to his friends.  Nagisa's teasing was his way of including Sousuke, even if he didn't see it.    
  
Rin reached out to undo the front of Sousuke's breeches, but the other man stopped him.  Sousuke pushed apart Rin's knees, then kneeled on the floor of the carriage between his spread thighs.  Rin's eyebrows went up in surprise.  Maybe Sousuke felt a little guilty about the ripped jacket.  Bracing his hands on the bench on either side of Rin, Sousuke leaned forward and kissed him, tasting a bit like the wine from dinner.  It was a slow, leisurely kiss, and Rin relaxed into it, reaching up to cup Sousuke's face in his hands, the other man's cheeks already raspy with beard despite shaving that morning.  He felt Sousuke's hands grip his hips and slide him to the edge, and Rin stretched his right leg to prop his foot against the bench on the other side.  Sousuke's capable fingers undid Rin's breeches, and soon Rin's cock was being stroked and squeezed.  
  
"Mmmm," Rin hummed into Sousuke's mouth.  
  
Sousuke sucked his tongue, then licked Rin's lips and kissed his way up his jaw to his ear.  
  
"Want to be my dessert?" Sousuke murmured, sucking on his earlobe.  
  
"I thought you didn't like sweet things," Rin retorted, shivering as Sousuke's warm breath made his skin goosebump.  
  
"You're not that sweet," Sousuke said.  
  
"Fucker," Rin responded, pulling the back of Sousuke's short hair.  
  
Laughing, Sousuke kissed Rin's neck and moved down his body until his lips brushed the head of Rin's cock, which jumped in anticipation.  Just like the kiss, Sousuke took his time licking all around the shaft, his forefinger and thumb making a tight ring at the base.  Rin let his head fall back and closed his eyes.  Holding the base was a trick Sousuke used to hold off Rin's orgasm, which meant a nice, long blow job and a harder release when Sousuke let him come.  Sousuke's tongue stroked and flicked, he breathed on the wet skin until it felt cool, then took it into his hot mouth.  Groaning, Rin wriggled his hips as the pressure built and his cock felt almost unbearably hard.  Sousuke sucked on the head, then blew directly into the hole.  
  
"Fuck," Rin muttered, hands tangling and pulling Sousuke's hair.  
  
Sousuke mouthed his balls and stroked his cock while he pressed with the side of a finger on the place just underneath the bollocks, stimulating Rin's sweet spot without entering him.  
  
"Fuckfuckfuck."  
  
Rin couldn't keep still; the pressure was so intense.  Suddenly, he realized something was amiss.  If Sousuke was jerking him off and pushing on the spot, how could he be keeping the pressure on the base of his cock?  Rin's eyes flew open and he looked down, meeting Sousuke's teal eyes.  The bastard had put something on his dick that looked like an ivory ring.  Rin started to sit up, but Sousuke pinned him in place by leaning his forearms on his thighs.  Scowling, Rin reached down and gripped the ring, but was unable to move it due to his engorged cock.  
  
"Take it off now," Rin growled.  
  
Ignoring him, Sousuke calmly tucked Rin's erection back into his trousers and tied up the laces, then moved to sit next to him on the bench.  Rin pulled back an arm to punch him, but Sousuke grabbed his wrist and leaned in close.  
  
"I'll take it off when my cock is buried inside you," Sousuke said, voice low and husky.  
  
Even though he was pissed, Rin's heart raced.  Sousuke sucked on his ear and lightly ran a finger up the bulge in the front of Rin's trousers.  Rin couldn't hold in the groan when his cock throbbed, intensifying the pressure.  He tried to punch Sousuke left-handed, and Sousuke trapped both his wrists in one large hand.  As the carriage jostled through the streets, Sousuke gently kissed and licked Rin's neck and jaw, stroking his trapped cock with just that single finger.  It was torture.  Rin called him every foul name he could think of, but Sousuke remained unperturbed.  
  
"Fucking cocksucker!" Rin paused to catch his breath, and the carriage lurched to a stop.  
  
Rin's eyes locked with Sousuke's.  The other man had the tiger by the tail.  Sousuke would have to let go of his wrists for the two of them to get out of the carriage, but Sou had to suspect Rin would punch him.  Rin did want to hit him, and he was sure Sousuke could see it in his face.  But, there was a good chance this could be their last night in Port Royal, and Rin would rather spend it fucking than fighting.  Besides, Sousuke wasn't the only one who could be a sneaky bastard.  
  
Cautiously, Sousuke released Rin, obviously bracing himself.  Leaning forward, Rin reached between Sou's legs and massaged his cock through the trousers and kissed his surprised lover on the mouth.  He thrust his tongue inside as he stroked Sousuke's cock, and when he felt the carriage bounce from the driver disembarking, he ended the kiss with a light bite on Sou's lower lip.  Looking down, Rin saw with satisfaction that Sousuke's huge erection was clearly visible, straining against the front of his trousers.  He smirked at Sousuke's slightly wary expression.  
  
The driver opened the door and unfolded the steps, remaining nearby to offer any necessary assistance to his exiting passengers.  Rin gestured at the open door.  
  
"After you," he said politely.  
  
Sousuke's eyes narrowed slightly, and Rin's smile widened when he saw the realization hit him.  Rin would be able to hide his own raging erection behind Sousuke, but Sousuke's condition would be blatantly obvious to the driver.  Even with the jacket fully buttoned, the two sides split in the front below the row of buttons into an upside down V, perfectly framing Sousuke's groin.  With a small sigh, Sousuke stood and stepped out onto the top step, the carriage dipping.  Sousuke waved off the driver's offered hand, but the driver's arm remained raised, his eyes wide as they locked onto the bulging crotch nearly level with his reddening face.  Ignoring him, Sousuke stalked up the drive to the front door of the Sea Rock.    
  
Rin hastily climbed down while the driver stared after Sousuke, dropping coins into the hand that was still outstretched.  Grinning, he followed Sousuke, clasping his hands behind his neck and tilting his head back to admire the pretty color of the sky as the day began to turn to dusk.  


* * *

  
  
Makoto stepped out onto the deck.  It was his favorite time of the day, the Golden Hour, when the sun hung low in the horizon with perhaps an hour of daylight left.  The sky and sea looked like liquid amber, divided by the silhouetted line of rocky coast, and the golden light seemed to infuse the very air, making everything appear warm and soft.  Wanting to see Haru in the light, Makoto half-turned.  A gentle breeze ruffled through Haru’s black hair and fluttered the open collar of his shirt against his slender neck.  His almost translucent skin seemed to absorb the gilded rays, and Makoto could see the sky reflected in Haru’s dark pupils like gold treasure at the bottom of the sea.  He was so beautiful, Makoto wanted to shut out the world, lay Haru down naked on his bed and caress his skin until the golding faded away when the sun set.  
  
With a slightly puzzled frown, Haru tilted his head at him, and Makoto smiled ruefully.  Now was not the time to think of lovemaking.  Makoto had stopped by his cabin to retrieve his hat along with gloves and his sword, sheathed and hanging from his waist.  He had not allowed Haru to fetch his own jacket, so he wore his shirt and breeches and stood barefoot like a common sailor.  The crew knew who Haru was, but Makoto didn’t want to identify him as an officer in front of the Harbor Master until he knew the purpose of this visit.    
  
Using the gesture of adjusting his hat to partially shield his face, Makoto quickly glanced around to assess the situation.  All twenty of the crewmen on board were on deck, armed and going through the motions of work.  Harbor Master Sugimoto stood nervously near the rail, clutching a rolled parchment, flanked by six British soldiers with bayonetted muskets in the resting position against their left shoulders.  Master Sugimoto was a slender, middle-aged man with short brown hair brushed back from his bland face, spectacles, and a goatee that looked like he had scraped his chin in the dirt.  
  
A glint of light drew Makoto’s eye up, where a man in the crow’s nest was “cleaning” his pistol.  At this distance, it was difficult to identify who it was.  With his orange hair, Momo was the easiest rigger to spot.  Makoto thought it might be Crewman Takuya.  Crewmen Toru and Kazuki were holystoning directly in front of the companionway, blocking entry to the lower decks.  They both stood and saluted when he walked past them.  
  
“Captain on deck!” Crewman Kazuki called out.  
  
The men stopped pretending to work and turned to face him, hands raised to their temples in salute.  Straightening his shoulders and putting on his polite business smile, Makoto let the men remain at attention while he strode forward to stand in front of the Harbor Master, looking down into the shorter man‘s small brown eyes.  He was the Swiftsure’s captain, and whatever was about to happen, he wanted to make that fact perfectly clear.    
  
Makoto stood still a moment, body automatically adjusting to the gentle rocking of the ship, Haru behind him to his left.  Harbor Master Sugimoto shifted uncomfortably, eyes blinking rapidly behind the spectacles perched on his nose.  The man definitely had unpleasant news to deliver.  Finally, Makoto gestured with his left hand, feeling he had made his point.  
  
“At ease,” he said, pitching his voice to carry over the deck.  
  
The men returned to their tasks in an even less convincing manner, making no attempt at subtlety as they blatantly watched the events on deck.  
  
“Master Sugimoto,” Makoto greeted the other man, holding out his hand.  “How may I assist you?”  
  
After a moment’s hesitation, Harbor Master Sugimoto shook his hand.  
  
“Captain Tachibana,” he said.  “I have come to deliver an edict on behalf of Lieutenant Governor Morgan.”  
  
Harbor Master Sugimoto held out the rolled parchment, tied with a red silk ribbon, in a shaking hand.  He was very nervous, which meant the news was very bad.  Heart speeding up, Makoto smiled and nodded, taking the parchment.  
  
“That was kind of you,” Makoto said, starting to turn away.  
  
“Stop!” Harbor Master Sugimoto’s voice cracked.  
  
The word echoed across the ship, and all the men stopped what they were doing and stood, some of them reaching for their pistols.  The British soldiers moved the muskets off their shoulders, bayonets glinting with the movement.  Damn it.  Blood had never stained the deck of the Swiftsure, and it wasn’t going to happen on his watch.  
  
“Stand down,” Makoto ordered.  
  
Hands dropped away from pistols, but the men remained standing, tensely alert.  Smiling, he stepped back to Harbor Master Sugimoto.  
  
“I apologize,” Makoto said.  “I thought our business was concluded,” he added, holding up the parchment.  
  
“I-I,” Harbor Master Sugimoto cleared his throat and adjusted his cravat.  “I must ask for your _letter of marque_ , Captain Tachibana.”  
  
Makoto’s heart sank, but he held his smile in place.  
  
“The Swiftsure has been registered at Port Royal as a privateering ship for the British crown for years,” Makoto said.  
  
“I am aware,” Harbor Master Sugimoto said.  “Lieutenant Governor Morgan is collecting the _letters of marque_ from all privateers who moor at Port Royal as they are no longer valid.  King Charles has revoked all the letters.”  
  
There were muttered curses among the men, and Makoto clenched the rolled parchment in his gloved hand.  
  
“With all due respect, Master Sugimoto,” Makoto said, struggling to keep his voice calm and pleasant.  “The Lieutenant Governor does not have the authority to confiscate my _letter of marque_.”  
  
“He is an agent of the king, sir,” Harbor Master Sugimoto asserted.  
  
The Harbor Master glanced around at the crewmen, and Makoto realized they had silently moved in closer.  Makoto needed to get Master Sugimoto and the soldiers off his ship.  
  
“Be that as it may,” Makoto replied, using the hand signal for “hold” to stop the men’s advance.  “The _letter of marque_ was delivered into my hands by His Majesty, and it will be to him alone that I shall surrender it.”  
  
Makoto made a short bow.  
  
“Thank you for the courtesy of delivering Lieutenant Governor Morgan’s missive,” Makoto said, sliding the parchment into his coat pocket.  “I bid you good evening.”  
  
Turning around, Makoto slowly walked towards the companionway, unobtrusively gripping the hilt of his sword.  He carefully herded Haru ahead of him, so if one of the soldiers fired, his body would shield the smaller man.  The spot between his shoulder blades itched the entire way, until he was halfway down the ladder.  When Haru’s feet touched the bottom, Makoto quickly loaded his flintlock and cocked it, hooking his left arm around the ladder for balance as he raised the weapon up towards the open hatch.  Haru pulled out his knife and stepped forward, but Makoto gestured him back.  He waited, listening.  Harbor Master Sugimoto was a bureaucrat, and Makoto was betting with only six soldiers as an escort, he would choose a tactical retreat.  
  
After a few moments, someone gave the “all clear” whistle, and he heard the sound of footsteps as the men moved around the deck, returning to their duties.  Lowering his arm, Makoto briefly closed his eyes with a sigh of relief.  He blew the powder out of the pan and eased the hammer back into place, setting the safety and tucking the pistol back into his belt.  He climbed down the rest of the way and leaned back against the ladder.  Reaching out, he snagged Haru’s arm and pulled him in for a tight hug, rubbing his cheek against the soft, dark hair.  Makoto was surprised at how hard the other man’s heart was beating, considering how calm he had seemed on the deck.  Haru’s arms went around his waist.  
  
“It’s over,” he said to Haru.  
  
“Not for you,” Haru replied, voice muffled against his coat lapel.  
  
Makoto realized Haru had been afraid on the deck, but not for himself.  
  
“No, it’s not,” Makoto agreed.  
  
Footsteps approached the open hatch above them, and they moved apart.  Bare, calloused feet came down the rungs, and Crewman Kazuki hung on the ladder next to them.  
  
“Orders, Sir?” he asked.  
  
“Ready the ship to set sail,” Makoto responded.  “Double the men on guard tonight.  We’ll raise the Blue Peter at first light and depart as soon as the crew returns.”  
  
“Aye, Captain.”  
  
Crewman Kazuki scampered back up the ladder, and a few moments later, Makoto heard his voice calling out, followed by the sounds of increased activity.  Taking Haru’s hand, Makoto walked towards his cabin.  He just wanted to be alone with Haru, to hold him for a moment and reassure himself that the other man was truly safe.  Makoto had faced armed men countless times, including trained soldiers, but it was completely different with Haru being in the line of fire.  The most difficult aspect of being captain on a privateering ship was risking the lives of others.  Makoto planned carefully to mitigate the danger to his men.  Although he did worry for Rin, he knew his friend could handle himself, and he had Sousuke watching his back.  Nagisa was forbidden to go on raids because neither Makoto nor Rin could bear to see him hurt, and Makoto knew now it would be the same with Haru.  He suspected Haru would be less compliant about staying behind than Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Twenty-Nine...
> 
> Our three couples enjoy one final night of peace together before all hell breaks loose!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three couples enjoy one final night of peace together before all hell breaks loose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the lovely comments on the last chapter. I truly appreciate it! This chapter ended up being a bit long as the three couples competed for their own romance time. Some of the bottoms are pretty pushy...

Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
 _Port Royal_  
  
  
Rei carefully hung up his new jacket on the hook by the window in their room, holding up the sleeve to admire the delicate crewel work in the golden light from the setting sun.  He must compose a thank you letter to Miss Miho for such a generous gift.  Even if she made all the officers' jackets, it was still a task to which she applied skill and artistic flair.  A boot landed on the ground near him, quickly followed by its mate in a small shower of dirt.  Rei glanced over at Nagisa, who bounced up off his bed and padded over in bare feet to join Rei by the window.  
  
"Hey, it's the Swiftsure," Nagisa said, pointing out the window.  
  
Rei looked out in the direction Nagisa indicated, squinting slightly at the glare.  Over the rooftops, the masts of several ships could be seen.  None of them had sails up, and multiple vessels were flying the King's Colours as the Swiftsure did.  Rei frowned.  He was unable to discern from this distance which ship was theirs.  
  
"Which one?" Rei asked.  
  
"Second closest," Nagisa replied confidently.  
  
Rei glanced down at Nagisa to ascertain if he was being teased, but Nagisa had already turned away from the window and went to Rei's canvas bag, pulling out the green salve and bandages.  While Nagisa set up at the table, Rei awkwardly unbuttoned his jacket left-handed and hung it up next to the other one.  He rolled up his right sleeve as he sat down at the table.  One of the serving girls had brought up a bowl of water and fresh towels and Nagisa had unpacked the linen bandages and jar of green ointment Master Goro had given them.  Nagisa carefully unwrapped his hand, and Rei flinched slightly when the layer closest to his skin was peeled away.  The holes around the stitches had seeped blood and clear fluid to which the linen had adhered.  Nagisa bent his head over Rei's head and sniffed loudly.  
  
"Still good," he announced.  
  
Rei smiled.  Nagisa had diligently followed Master Goro's instructions regarding cleaning and redressing the wound, including smelling it to make certain it had not "gone bad" as the Master Carpenter had phrased it.  
  
"Of course," Rei said as Nagisa dipped a towel into the water and dabbed at the wound to clean it.  "How could it be otherwise when I have such a dedicated nurse?"  
  
Nagisa laughed, flashing him a smile as he patted the palm dry.  
  
"Do I look like a Sister of Charity to you?" he teased.  "But," the magenta eyes rose to meet his.  "I am taking good care of you, aren't I, Rei?"  
  
"Indeed," Rei agreed.  
  
Nagisa scooped out a dollop of the green salve and carefully spread it over the sutured cut.  Rei experienced the familiar tingling, then partial numbing as the salve worked down into the wound.  Although he had never been so grievously injured, there had been accidents in his father’s studio, and he had been the recipient of cuts from glass.  He had never seen a cut heal so cleanly and quickly, with little redness or swelling.  Once back onboard the Swiftsure, he would ask Master Haruka for the ingredients and manner of preparation for this ointment so he could make note of it in his journal for future reference.  It was not Rei’s area of expertise, but the cook’s salve was quite remarkable and certainly worthy of preserving.  
  
After wrapping Rei’s hand in a fresh bandage, Nagisa lifted it to his lips and lightly kissed the palm, his blond bangs brushing Rei’s fingers.  
  
“Did you learn that from Master Goro as well?” Rei asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“No,” Nagisa grinned at him.  “My mother.”  
  
The light slanting in through the window from the setting sun turned Nagisa’s messy curls into a golden halo, softening his already fair skin and making his eyes glitter like two large jewels.  Nagisa was so pretty:  a mischievous, little cherub that exasperated and charmed him.  Rei started to lean forward, but jerked back when Nagisa suddenly jumped to his feet.  
  
“Oh!  The present!” Nagisa exclaimed.  
  
Bemused, Rei watched Nagisa rummage through his canvas bag like a squirrel digging for a buried nut.  Nagisa raised the object of his search triumphantly in the air, then returned to the table and held it out proudly to Rei.  It was a small package wrapped in a pilfered dinner linen from the Sea Rock.  Rei unwrapped it, setting the linen on top of the used towel so it would be returned to its rightful owners.  When he saw the gift, Rei recognized it immediately as one of the glass paperweights from the book shop.  Suspended in the glass was a purple flower from a Guaiacum tree, like the one by the church.  
  
“I almost kept it for myself,” Nagisa said.  “Because it reminds me of your eyes.  But, I decided I’d rather look at the real thing.”  
  
Rei lifted his gaze from the paperweight in his palm to Nagisa standing in front of him, and the other man winked at him.    
  
 _The wind shivered the green canopy with a sound like rain, making some of the star-shaped purple flowers drift down on them.  One of them caught in Rei’s hair and Nagisa reached out to pull it free.  Rei turned to face him._  
  
 _“This flower is the color of your eyes,” Nagisa blurted out._  
  
 _Rei’s eyes widened, and he blushed, looking down as he pushed up his glasses._  
  
 _“Rei, I really like you.”_  
  
Although by that point Rei had deduced Nagisa's affection was more romantic than comradely in nature, Rei had still been surprised by the abrupt verbal admission.  Rei had also realized that Nagisa was not as inexperienced in such matters as he had initially perceived.  
  
Perhaps because Rei had been silent too long, Nagisa’s smile slipped a little.  
  
“I thought you could use it for your maps...”  
  
Rei set the paperweight on the table and began to rise from the chair, then remembered what had occurred the last time they had kissed in the room.  Deciding it would be safer if the kiss was initiated from a sitting position, Rei reached his left hand around Nagisa’s waist and guided the smaller man to sit in his lap.  Nagisa came to him readily, snuggling close and wrapping his arms around Rei's neck.  He reached up to cup the side of Nagisa’s face in his bandaged hand, looking into his eyes.  
  
“Thank you,” Rei said.  “It’s perfect.”  
  
Nagisa's doubt vanished, replaced by a blinding smile.  Rei understood by now that the physically affectionate Nagisa responded more strongly to touch than words.  It was the reason Rei had assuaged the blond man's fears in the carriage with a small token of affection.  Besides Nagisa's devoted care of the injury, Rei also appreciated the restraint the impulsive man had demonstrated while assisting him in dressing and undressing.  Although being the object of someone’s libido was new to Rei, Nagisa’s amorous looks had not gone unnoticed.  
  
Tilting his head, Rei pressed his lips to Nagisa’s, which were soft and pliant beneath his.  Nagisa pushed their chests together and his arms tightened around Rei’s neck, but he waited until Rei traced the tip of his tongue along the crease to open his mouth.  A little thrill ran through Rei’s body when he slid his tongue inside, tasting the barley sugar candy Nagisa had eaten in the carriage.  Nagisa moaned, wriggling on his lap, and suddenly, Rei became acutely aware of the heat from the other man’s bottom on his thighs.  He felt himself grow erect, and slid his left hand down Nagisa’s waist to his hip with the intention of holding the other man still.  Before Rei quite knew what happened, the swell of Nagisa’s round buttock was cupped in his palm, and he reflexively squeezed.  The effect was immediate.  With a groan, Nagisa deepened the kiss, arching his back and fisting the back of Rei‘s shirt.  Their tongues thrust into each other’s mouths in a mimicry of sex until Nagisa captured his and sucked on it.  Rei’s groin throbbed, and he couldn’t manage to let go of Nagisa’s buttocks, which fit so naturally in his hand.  He experimented with squeezing and kneading with various amounts of pressure, measuring the levels of pleasure by Nagisa’s squirming.  
  
The kiss broke apart, and Nagisa kissed the side of his neck, lifting his head so Rei felt his warm breath on his ear.  
  
“May I touch you more, Rei?” Nagisa asked.  
  
Rei’s heart raced.  Part of him, most notably his nether regions, wanted to say yes.  However, he knew their relationship was new and the bridge of trust barely constructed.  The physical aspect added another level of complication he believed was too soon for them.  It was not yet time to step on the bridge.  
  
He hugged Nagisa.  
  
“It was not my intention to arouse you,” Rei said.  
  
Nagisa snickered against his neck, then sat up to look at him.  
  
“You don’t have to do much for that to happen,” Nagisa declared.  
  
Feeling his face grow hot, Rei pushed up his glasses.  
  
“Yes, well,” he cleared his throat.  “I feel it would be prudent for us to wait on physical consummation until we have further developed our relationship.”  
  
Nagisa pouted, playing with the buttons on the front of Rei’s shirt.  The large eyes peeked up at him from under thick eyelashes.  
  
“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Nagisa asked.  
  
When Rei opened his mouth to say no, Nagisa stopped him by pressing his fingers to his lips.  
  
“Not for sex,” Nagisa clarified.  “This might be our last night with real beds for a while.  I just want to sleep next to you.”  
  
Rei’s heart warmed.  Smiling, he lifted Nagisa’s fingers away and kissed the tips.  
  
“Then yes,” Rei agreed.  
  
“Yay!” Nagisa cheered.  
  
Kissing Rei on the cheek, Nagisa hopped off his lap and began stripping down with amazing speed, tossing his clothes in a pile on the floor next to his boots.  When he was down to his smallclothes, Nagisa looked back at Rei over his shoulder.  
  
“Naked?” he asked hopefully.  
  
“Nightshirts,” Rei replied firmly.  
  
Standing, Rei clumsily unbuttoned his shirt.  Even though it hurt, he tried to use his right hand to keep it flexible.  Despite Master Goro's reassurances, Rei secretly feared his hand would heal improperly and impede his ability to write.  Draping the shirt over the back of the chair, Rei unbuckled his belt and unhooked the dagger, setting it on the table next to the paperweight.  He briefly ran his fingers over the embossed sheath.  He would become a fighter worthy to wear the beautiful weapon honorably.  
  
"That still looks bad," Nagisa commented.  
  
Dressed in his nightshirt, Nagisa crossed the room and lightly touched Rei's discolored ribs.  The bruises were a dull, throbbing ache Rei was mostly able to ignore until he twisted or bent his torso, then he was reminded with sharp, jabbing pains.  
  
"Need help with your boots?" Nagisa asked.  
  
"Yes, please," Rei replied gratefully.  
  
Pulling boots on and off was particularly difficult.  He sat on the edge of the bed and Nagisa knelt on the floor.  Nagisa quickly tugged of his boots and stockings while Rei picked up the nightshirt laid out on the foot of the bed.  Lifting his arms over his head pulled painfully on his side, but Nagisa helped him pull the nightshirt over his head and held the holes open for him to slide his arms into the sleeves.  They stood, and Rei turned away to unlace his breeches, making sure the nightshirt covered him while he pushed his trousers and smallclothes down over his hips.  He sat back down, and Nagisa helped him pull them off the rest of the away.  Unlike his own clothes, Nagisa neatly folded Rei's over the chair with his shirt.   
  
Finally, Rei slid under the blanket and laid back on the bed.  Scooting over, he held the blanket open for Nagisa, who took three running steps and jumped in, causing a loud creak.  Rei gasped, certain the bed would collapse, but Nagisa only laughed.  Nagisa carefully lifted the eyeglasses off Rei's face and set them on the nightstand, then burrowed under the blanket, snuggling against his side.  Although he had shared a bed with his older brother when they had been boys, it had been a very long time since Rei had slept next to someone.  The body heat and rhythmic breathing from the smaller form pressed against him was quite comforting.    
  
Rei closed his eyes on the dim, now blurry room, rubbing his chin against Nagisa's soft curls, and clasped the other man's hand in his own.    
  


* * *

  
  
Opening the door to his cabin, Makoto pulled Haru inside and shut it behind them.  Only then did he let go of Haru's hand.    
  
Taking off his hat, Makoto set it upside down on the large table, then tugged off his gloves and tossed them inside it.  With a sigh, he set down the flintlock and unbuckled his belt, draping it with the sheathed sword attached over the bedpost.  Makoto glanced over at his desk, where he had hastily stacked the bill of ladings and his log book from earlier.  He should double-check the deliveries from this afternoon and go over the crew roster.  Normally, he would spend a few hours at the end of the day doing paperwork, then his written correspondence and a bit of reading.  However...  Makoto looked over at Haru, who had removed his breeches and folded them over the back of a chair and was now sitting in his shirt on the bed, petting the cat.  There was still enough of the golding light slanting in through the stern window to dust his fair skin with bronze.  
  
Makoto sat on the edge of the bed on the other side of the cat, rubbing her ears before pulling off his boots.  Standing, he peeled off his breeches and slung them over Haru's, following suit with his shirt, so he stood only in his smallclothes.  Haru raised his eyebrows, glancing at the desk on the other side of the room, then back at him.  Makoto smiled.  
  
"It can wait," Makoto said.  
  
He scooped up the cat, who meowed in protest.  
  
"Hush, darling," Makoto whispered.  
  
He set her down on the floor and she went straight to the padded bench as if it had been her idea to get off the bed.  Kneeling with one knee on the bed, Makoto pulled Haru's shirt over his head, the glass pendant catching the light as it fell back to his chest.  He pushed Haru down onto the quilt, carefully angling his own body so he wouldn't block the light.  Propping himself up on his left forearm, Makoto ran his hand over Haru's leanly muscled shoulders and arms, chest and flat stomach.    
  
"You are so beautiful," Makoto said softly.  
  
"Che," Haru snorted, flushing.  
  
Chuckling, Makoto bent down and kissed the pink cheeks, the skin warm beneath his lips.  He decided he wanted to kiss all of Haru's pink parts.  Moving lower, he kissed a nipple and Haru's hands cupped his head.  Makoto licked the nub and sucked it gently, rubbing the other with his thumb, and Haru made a breathy purring sound that was completely delightful.  Makoto moved to the other nipple, which was already hard.  He leisurely rubbed and suckled, kissing trails over Haru's chest, imagining the skin tasted slightly different in the golden light, sweeter, like honey.  His hand slid down to caress Haru's erect manhood, curled up against his abdomen.  Scooting down on the bed, Makoto kissed the head, licked the glittering drop, and dragged his lips over the silky, hot shaft, feeling Haru's fingers tighten in his hair.  Makoto nuzzled his bollocks before cupping them firmly in his hand and taking Haru into his mouth.  
  
Haru's mewling became louder, and Makoto sucked and fluttered his tongue against the shaft as best as he could while he moved his head up and down.  He was a bit more confident this time, and managed to take nearly all of the length.  Haru spread his legs, bending the one not pinned under Makoto.  Taking this as an invitation for further intimacy, Makoto pulled back and stroked Haru with his right hand while sucking on his own left forefinger, coating it with as much saliva as possible.  Taking Haru back into his mouth, Makoto sucked as he slid the moistened finger down, searching for the entrance.  He felt the small pucker and gently pressed.  To his surprise, his finger slid inside Haru's heat easily.  
  
"Mm... hah," Haru moaned, and his slender hips rose up.  
  
Makoto slid the finger in and out to the rhythm of his bobbing head, searching for the place he had discovered last night.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Haru cried out and the warm walls contracted around Makoto's digit, indicating he had found the spot.  Gently, Makoto stroked the walnut-sized bump, one of Haru's hands leaving his hair to fist in the quilt.  Haru's cries came closer together, and he arched off the bed, feet curling.  This time, when the release came, Makoto swallowed quickly and pulled his finger out.  While Haru lay panting, Makoto kissed his thighs and stretched out beside him.  He wondered if it would be polite to kiss Haru on the mouth after what he had just done, but the other man darted forward and pressed their lips together.  Makoto slid his arm under Haru's neck and the other around his waist.  Their tongues slid together, and Makoto thought he felt a little tingle at the contact.  
  
"More."  
  
Makoto wasn't sure if he heard the word with his ears, but he ended the kiss and rubbed his nose with Haru's.  
  
"Not his time," Makoto murmured.  
  
Haru frowned, and Makoto gasped when a small hand slid down and gripped his aching manhood, squeezing through the smallclothes.  
  
"I want you," Haru said bluntly, blue eyes unblinking.  
  
This time, Makoto was the one to blush.  He was pleased, but also surprised by his lover's bold declaration.  He brushed his lips across Haru's scowling forehead.  
  
"Not tonight," Makoto said firmly.  "Your body needs to rest after last night."  
  
He had heard stories of gentlewomen who fell ill because of their husband's overly zealous ardent attentions too soon after their wedding night.  Obviously, Haru was not a woman, but Makoto was uncertain how much of a strain romantic relations placed on his physique.  
  
The hand slid inside his smallclothes, and Makoto moaned at the skin-on-skin contact.  If Haru persisted, Makoto would be hard-pressed to maintain his gentlemanly intentions.  Reaching down, he pulled away Haru's hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the knuckles.  
  
"To enter you again so soon after your first time would be uncomfortable for you," Makoto explained.  
  
Haru continued to frown up at him.  
  
"We should join," Haru insisted.  
  
 _After what happened._   Makoto saw the rest of the sentence in Haru's blue eyes.  He realized Haru needed this, the feeling of intimacy after the scare on the bridge.  Of course, Makoto understood since he had experienced the need himself afterwards to be alone with Haru.  Makoto remembered one of the positions from _L'Ecole des Garcons_ and had an idea.  Laying on his back, Makoto lifted his hips to pull off his smallclothes.  Reclining again, he grabbed the bottle of oil from the small table next to the bed and poured a little in his palm.  He quickly oiled his member, acutely aware of Haru watching him.  
  
"Roll onto your side," Makoto said.  
  
Haru turned so his back was to him, and Makoto pillowed his arm under Haru's neck again, pressing up against him.  He hooked his right foot over Haru's ankle to help anchor him.  
  
"Keep your legs straight and knees together," Makoto instructed.  
  
Reaching down, Makoto pushed his oiled erection between Haru's thighs, the head brushing against the underside of Haru's bollocks.  They both groaned.  Sliding between Haru's soft, warm thighs was different than being inside his clenching heat, but it was still lovely, and Makoto knew immediately he would be able to reach his release in this fashion.  Gripping Haru's hip, Makoto moved back and forth, careful not to push too hard against Haru's tender parts.  Haru held his legs still, squeezing his thighs together tightly and pressing his back against Makoto's chest.  Nosing aside Haru's glossy hair, Makoto kissed the white neck.  
  
"Is this acceptable?" he asked softly.  
  
In reply, Haru turned his head for a hungry kiss.  Skimming his hand over Haru's stomach, Makoto grasped his manhood, which had become erect again, and stroked Haru in time to his thrusts.  Haru moaned in his mouth, and Makoto felt the slight vibration again, a very quiet hum almost beyond his hearing.  Reaching around, Haru squeezed Makoto's buttocks, and he pumped faster.  The sound of slapping flesh was similar to last night, and Makoto felt his bollocks tightening.  
  
Breaking the kiss, he buried his face in Haru's neck, hips locking forward as he came.  A moment later, Haru pulsed in his hand, and the other man cried out.  Makoto stroked Haru's hip and side, kissing his neck and shoulders.  The coupling was not nearly as intense as last night, and Makoto was unsure if it was because it had been their first time or because this time there had not been penetration.  It didn't matter to Makoto.  He felt relaxed and content, permeated with the taste and smell of Haru, the warm nakedness in his arms.    
  
Haru rolled over so their faces were only inches apart, and Makoto tangled their legs together, lazily tracing the lines of Haru's body.  The sunlight had faded away and it was almost too dark to see.  Haru's fingers moved over him as well, tracing tickling circles around his nipples, moving slowly over his ribs and waist.  Makoto hummed his approval, wishing to encourage Haru to explore his body and do as he liked when they were in bed together.  The fingers followed the crease of Makoto's groin, touching the head of his relaxed manhood and feathering down the shaft.  His member responded by twitching, and Haru's hand stopped.  
  
"He likes you," Makoto couldn't resist whispering.  
  
He saw the whites of Haru's widened eyes, then the other man laughed.  Haru's laugh sounded like the chiming beads of water from the dream, and Makoto thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.    
  


* * *

  
Rin was making such wonderful sounds, Sousuke broke the kiss so he could hear clearly.  He trailed a finger up Rin's erect cock still trapped in the ring, then gently squeezed the head between his thumb and forefinger.  A drop of fluid leaked out, and when Sousuke wiped it with his thumb, Rin's groan hitched into a gasp.  Sitting up, Sousuke sucked the salty smear off his thumb and ran an appreciative eye over his lover, his own cock straining against the trousers he was still wearing, although he had taken off his shirt and boots.  Rin was laying naked on his back on the bed, arms spread and raised as they hung by the wrists from ropes around the bedposts.  His skin was flushed, eyes glazed with lust, kiss-swollen mouth slightly open as he panted.  The rise and fall of his chest was the only movement he made; Rin was always very calm when he was tied.    
  
The first time Sousuke had tied Rin, it had been an improvisation during a slightly desperate moment.  It was early in their sexual relationship, Rin was not transitioning from being a top to a bottom with any grace, and Sousuke was getting tired of being punched.  They were both a little drunk, Rin was being belligerent, and before he even thought about it, Sousuke grabbed the rope he always had in his bag and tied Rin to the bed.  He had expected Rin to become enraged and start kicking and cursing at him, but instead, the feisty redhead had immediately calmed down.  The abrupt transition had alarmed Sousuke, however Rin had remained aroused and they had great sex.  Sousuke had prepared himself for an unholy tempest of fury when he untied Rin, but there had only been a little bitching about rope burn.  Using salve and kisses, Sousuke had soothed the abrasions, which satisfied Rin.  
  
Since then, Sousuke tied Rin several times whenever they went on shore leave, and he had come to realize that when Rin was tied, he didn't feel the need to fight to prove he was still a man although he was a bottom; he could just relax and enjoy what was happening.  Sousuke also boiled and oiled the ropes to soften the fibers, although the soothing kisses on the bound body parts were still required by his lover.  
  
Reaching over, Sousuke pulled open the nightstand drawer.  He hadn't been planning on combining this with the cock ring, but it was probably their last night in Port Royal.  He pulled out the vial of oil and the quill Rin had broken during the temper tantrum in his cabin.  Setting the oil down on the bed, Sousuke held the ruined writing implement in front of Rin's nose, twirling the bent feather in his fingers.  Sousuke had blunted the nib with a holystone so it wouldn’t scratch Rin’s skin.  
  
"Do you recognize this?" he asked softly.  
  
Frowning, Rin struggled to focus on the quill, then the ruby eyes widened and flicked up to Sousuke.  
  
“Sou...” there was a wary tone in Rin’s voice.  
  
Sousuke smiled, which he knew would only increase Rin’s apprehension.  He didn’t care about the broken quill in the least; he just wanted to tease Rin for his petulance.    
  
He brushed the feather against Rin’s cheek, trailing it down his neck, over his shoulder and up his arm to his tied wrist.  He turned the quill around and lightly traced the nib over the veins in the wrist down to the inside of Rin’s elbow.  Rin’s skin goosebumped, and his arm jerked.  Sousuke moved the feather across the collar bones, Rin’s other shoulder and again traced the veins down the inside of his arm, with the same reaction.   Licking the nib, Sousuke wrote his own name on Rin’s wrist, then covered it with a light kiss.  Sousuke swirled the feather over Rin’s chest and stomach, watching his abdominal muscles spasm, skin twitching over his toned body.  With the nib, Sousuke circled Rin’s nipples, flicking the hard buds.  Rin groaned and arched up, but Sousuke lifted the quill away.  When Rin relaxed back against the bed, Sousuke wrote his name around Rin’s bellybutton, leaning forward so he breathed on Rin’s erect cock, which jumped.  Chuckling, he ran the feather down Rin’s restless legs.  
  
Sousuke shifted further down the bed and twisted partially around to lay his right thigh over Rin’s right calf.  Then he gripped Rin’s left ankle, bending his leg and running the feather along the underside.  Rin’s leg pulled back when the feather passed over the back of his knee, and Sousuke paused to write his name there and kiss it.  Rin’s pinned leg tensed under him.  Tightening his grip on Rin’s ankle, Sousuke brushed the feather up the sole of his foot, which flexed and jerked violently.  
  
“Hey!” Rin finally protested.  
  
Ignoring him, Sousuke pulled the feather between Rin’s curled toes, then slowly traced the lines on his foot with the nib.  Rin was twisting on the bed now, trying to get away.  Sousuke knew the minute he released one of his legs, Rin was going to kick him.  Unless he was distracted.  Still holding Rin’s ankle, Sousuke wafted the feather over Rin’s balls and cock.  Instantly, Rin stopped fighting him, and when Sousuke let go of his ankle and moved off the other limb, Rin let him spread his legs and kneel between them.  Sousuke scooted forward and lifted Rin’s ass up onto his thighs.  Lightly gripping the head of Rin’s cock again between his left thumb and forefinger, Sousuke traced the long vein with the nib, and Rin groaned, hips shifting.  Leaning forward slightly, Sousuke pressed his forearms down on the inside of Rin’s thighs, having the double benefit of pinning him down more firmly and spreading his legs wider.  Neatly, he wrote his name down the length of the Rin’s cock, then added flourishes while pre-come dribbled out and pooled on Rin’s flat stomach.  
  
“Shit,” Rin breathed.  
  
Bending down, Sousuke kissed a little trail down the shaft, and moved his grip down so he could draw the nib in a circle under the head, spiraling up to the very tip.  He blew into the hole, making Rin gasp, then raised his gaze to meet Rin’s.  
  
“Don’t move,” Sousuke instructed.  
  
The ruby eyes narrowed, brows pinching into a frown, but Sousuke returned his attention to what he was doing.  Very carefully, the traced the edges of the little hole with the point of the nib, then pushed it inside about half an inch.  
  
“Fuck!” Rin yelled.  
  
Sousuke felt Rin’s hips move, but bore down with his weight and slowly twirled the quill without going in any farther.  He licked around the place where the nib went inside, twisting it in and out while Rin cursed at him.  It was when Rin grew quiet again, that Sousuke looked up at him, strands of red hair sticking to his slightly sweaty face.  Deciding he’d pushed his lover enough, Sousuke withdrew the nib and kissed the head, sucking it briefly inside his mouth and wriggling the tip of his tongue inside the hole.  
  
“Sou,” Rin moaned.  
  
Dropping the quill, Sousuke felt around for the vial of oil and slicked up the fingers on his left hand.  Still sucking Rin’s cock, he reached down and rubbed Rin’s entrance, which quickly softened, allowing his forefinger to slide inside.  Rin’s hips started pulsing up, and soon Sousuke had two fingers scissoring inside.  With his free hand, Sousuke twisted the ring still snugly fitted at the base of the shaft.  
  
“Take it off,” Rin said.  
  
Sousuke sat up, continuing to stretch Rin with his fingers.  
  
“When did I say I would take it off?” he asked softly.  
  
Rin scowled up at him, cheeks flushing.  Single-handedly, Sousuke undid the laces on his breeches and pushed down the front to free his own aching cock.  His balls were almost painfully heavy he was so aroused.  He pulled his fingers out of Rin long enough to pour oil into the palm of his right hand, then slid them back inside as he rubbed the oil over his cock.  Rin’s eyes flicked down to watch him stroke himself, the tip of a pink tongue appearing at the corner of Rin’s mouth.  Sousuke felt a surge of lust at Rin’s wanton expression and knowing how much Rin wanted him at that moment.  
  
“What did I say, Rin?” Sousuke prodded.  
  
Crimson eyes met his, molten with desire.  Sousuke knew that desire was warring with Rin’s stubbornness at saying the words out loud that Sousuke was provoking him to say.  He rubbed the sweet spot, making Rin gasp and writhe on the bed.  Sousuke continued to stroke himself slowly, although it was a struggle not to jerk himself off while he fingered Rin.  
  
“You’ll take it off when your cock is buried inside me,” Rin muttered, his entire face red.  
  
“Yes,” Sousuke agreed.  
  
He slipped his fingers out and positioned the head of his cock at Rin’s entrance.  Steadily, he pushed in, past the tight ring of muscle, not stopping until he was fully seated inside Rin’s damp, gripping heat.  Rin’s legs wrapped around his waist.  Holding Rin’s hip in his left hand, Sousuke pulled halfway out and snapped his pelvis forward.  At the same time, he reached down with his right hand and squeezed the ring, popping the tiny hinge and releasing Rin’s cock.  
  
“FUCK!”   
  
Rin yelled and bowed up off the bed, face turning into the pillow as he instantly came, his own semen pulsing glistening stripes over his chest.  Sousuke watched, Rin’s passage clenching around his cock as Rin’s abdominal muscles spasmed.  It was a magnificent sight.  When it was over, Rin turned his face back, tears glistening in those gorgeous eyes.  
  
“Sou,” his name came out in a half-choked sob.  
  
The sound made Sousuke’s heart race.  Grabbing Rin’s hips, he pulled out to the head and slammed back in with a grunt.  
  
“Ah!” Rin cried out.  
  
Sousuke pumped in and out, fucking Rin hard, going as deep as he could reach, Rin’s heels digging into the small of his back.  Rin’s cries blended with the sound of slapping flesh, and Sousuke heard his own grunts become guttural as he slammed into Rin, harder and faster.  He knew he wouldn’t last long, and he felt the tingling, then he was exploding inside Rin, hips stuttering as the orgasm jolted through his lower body.  
  
For a few moments, all Sousuke could do was kneel between Rin’s legs, head hanging as he struggled to catch his breath.  He patted the inside of Rin’s thigh, and Rin unhooked his legs from around his waist.  Leaning over the edge of the bed, Sousuke snagged the towel off the floor.  He wiped off Rin, then eased himself out, making Rin moan softly.  He finished cleaning himself and Rin and stood up, dropping the towel.  Quickly, he removed his trousers, sat on the bed and untied Rin.  After carefully inspecting both wrists, he kissed them while Rin watched through half-closed eyes.  Swinging his legs up onto the bed, Sousuke pulled the blanket up over both of them and laid down next to Rin on his left side.  He brushed the damp strands away from Rin’s face and kissed him on the mouth.  
  
“You’re a bastard,” Rin whispered, stroking Sousuke’s waist and hip under the blanket.  
  
“I know,” Sousuke agreed.  “Are you okay?”  
  
Snorting, Rin pinched his arm and rolled over onto his side, pressing his back against Sousuke’s chest.  Sousuke shifted closer, and something jabbed his hip.  Reaching under himself, he pulled out the quill.  It was completely destroyed now.  Gripping the nib, he wrote on the back of Rin’s shoulder.  
  
“Enough with the fucking feather,” Rin groused, nudging back with an elbow.  “What are you writing?”  
  
“Nothing,” Sousuke replied.  
  
Twisting around, Sousuke tossed away the feather and licked his fingers, pinching out the flame in the lamp on the night table.  As the smoke spiraled upwards in the dark room, he turned back to wrap himself around Rin, who was already half-asleep.  He nuzzled the nape of Rin’s neck and kissed the place on his shoulder where he had written _I love you_.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Thirty...
> 
> The crew tries to evade capture by British soldiers and the Swiftsure attempts to flee Port Royal.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru sabotages a British naval vessel, Rin receives a secret message and Nagisa faces a great challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am SO SORRY it has been such a terribly long time since I updated. My dad had a stroke, and I was forced to take an unexpected hiatus from several things, including writing. But, he's fine now, and I'm back! I'm on my regular daily writing schedule, so in addition to the chapter I am posting today, Chapter 31 has been completed and is with my much-abused beta. I started on Chapter 32 this weekend.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience, and for sticking with me and this story. All of your wonderful comments have been very encouraging. I tried to reply to all of them today before I posted, and I apologize if I overlooked anyone.

Chapter Thirty

_Port Royal_

 

_All the joy Haru felt playing in the ship’s wake, jumping and flipping to impress the watching boys, evaporated when the small one fell through the window, followed a few moments later by Makoto. Haru called out to his pod to stay close, and he continued to spin under the water as he followed the ship, not for pleasure, but to keep a line of sight on the ship's dark shape through the rippling ceiling of water. He was confident he could protect Makoto once he was in the sea, but humans were fragile, and he did not know if the fall might damage him. Just as Haru was about to surface to see if the flame-haired boy had managed to pull Makoto back into the ship, Makoto fell into the sea in a stream of bubbles. He struck his head on the rudder, trailing a red ribbon in the water, and Haru frantically called to his brethren, who held Makoto up in the water as they would an injured dolphin._

_Shifting into his true form as he swam, Haru raced to Makoto, but when Haru's hand grasped Makoto's wrist, he was no longer a boy, he was a man, and the dolphins had vanished. Haru hesitated, confused. Tendrils of blood came from behind Makoto, wrapping around him until he was suspended in a crimson cloud._

“ _No, that is not right,” Haru thought. “He struck his head. There is too much blood.”_

_A shadow passed over them, and when Haru looked up, he saw the bodies of floating men. As he treaded water in front of Makoto, the entire sea turned red._

With a gasp, Haru startled awake, heart slamming against his ribs as if he had been swimming hard against the tide. He instinctively reached for Makoto, but his hand skimmed over cold bed sheets to touch smooth wood. Opening his eyes all the way, Haru saw the flickering shadow of Makoto's profile cast on the hull. Haru sat up, quilt sliding down his bare chest, and turned to face the other side of the cabin. Makoto sat fully dressed at the desk, the oil lamp beside him the only illumination in the dark room. His face was half-shielded by the fingers of his left hand propping up his head, and he wore his reading glasses. He was making notations in the ledgers he had neglected last night.

Hugging his knees, Haru silently watched Makoto, listening to the soft scraping of the quill until his heart slowed. In the aftermath of the nightmare, he wanted to intertwine their bodies and feel the pulse of life beating inside his beloved. He knew if he called Makoto back to bed, his gentle-natured lover would yield to his wishes. For a moment, Haru contemplated it, then suppressed a sigh. As much as it annoyed him, Makoto did have other duties.

Moving quietly to avoid disturbing Makoto, Haru slid out of bed and pulled on his shirt as he walked to the window. He sat on the padded bench and petted the sleepy cat while he peered down at the quiet water. From the level, it was low tide in the waiting darkness of pre-dawn. The sea birds remained at roost, the only sounds waves rolling against the dock pillars and the creaking of the ship. At first, Haru had felt confined inside the ship, wary of being in such close proximity with so many people, but he had grown accustomed to it. It was a small discomfort to endure to be close to his beloved.

A swell rolled by, making Haru look up. Barely visible, a large shadow moved in the darkness, its profile blocking the stars; a ship silently gliding into port. It was unlit, no sailors calling out as the anchor was dropped with a splash into the black water.

"Makoto," Haru said softly.

The chair scraped back on the planks, the measured steps of Makoto's long stride, then his lover was standing behind him. A warm hand gripped Haru's shoulder as Makoto leaned forward to look out the window.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

Even as the words left his mouth, a light flashed off and on three times from the prow of the silent ship, answered by another light on the dock.

"Damn," Makoto muttered.

Hastily, Makoto snuffed the lamp, fetched the spyglass from the large table with the maps and returned to the window. The fear from the nightmare made Haru's heart speed up as Makoto peered grimly through the glass. What if there was a battle and Makoto was injured again?

"British naval vessel," Makoto said, lowering the glass. "Here to reinforce Morgan, no doubt."

"What does that mean?" Haru asked.

"They can try to take the _Letters of Marque_ by force, arrest the captains who resist," Makoto sighed. "Commandeer our ships."

"We must leave," Haru said firmly.

If the redcoated soldiers arrested Makoto, they might take him somewhere inland where Haru would be unable to follow. They could not be separated.

"Aye," Makoto agreed, thumb rubbing the nape of Haru's neck. "I'm afraid I'll be forced to visit that ship to give us enough time to get away in the morrow."

"No!"

Twisting around, Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's hips. The thought of Makoto being taken prisoner by the Captain of the British vessel was horrifying. Chuckling, Makoto patted his back.

"I meant a clandestine visit," Makoto clarified, moving his hand to the top of Haru's head. "To foul their rudder and delay their pursuit of us when we flee. It's a tactic Rin and I have used on Spanish ships before."

Haru frowned. He could not understand how Makoto would have done this with his fear of the ocean. As if reading his thoughts, Makoto smiled down at him.

"Rin was the one who went in the water while I kept lookout," Makoto explained.

"Then tell me, and I will do it," Haru said.

Makoto's smile slid away, and he shook his head.

"No, Haru," he said firmly. "This is a British naval vessel. Tampering with it will be treason."

"It will not be treason for me," Haru retorted, standing. "I have no country. And, I am the stronger swimmer."

"It is not an issue of who is more capable in the water," Makoto said. "Between the two of us, there can be no doubt you are superior."

Makoto's voice became tender, and he kissed Haru's forehead. Haru leaned into the warm touch despite his ire and worry.

"I will not risk you," Makoto added.

"I can change form and swim away," Haru insisted, becoming exasperated.

Scowling, Haru fisted his hands in the lapels of Makoto's coat, determined to keep him away from the British ship. The human world was complicated and contained different dangers than his. He wished he could take Makoto away, back to their island, but he knew Makoto was deeply loyal and loved his friends. He would never abandon them.

With a rueful smile, Makoto pulled Haru into a hug, and he felt the taller man's sigh stir his hair.

"Oh dear," Makoto murmured. "Why am I unable to argue with you?"

"Because we are one," Haru answered.

Lifting his head from Makoto's chest, he looked up into green eyes. He saw the tenderness there, but knew his lifemate still did not fully understand the depth of their bond. It did not matter; they had the years ahead of them to explore it together. The image of Makoto floating in the cloud of blood appeared, and Haru shook it away with a frown. He would not permit that to happen.

"We'll need to fetch a few things from Goro's workshop," Makoto said.

 

* * *

 

Haru hung from the rope ladder, waist-deep in the ocean, naked except for the boat hook strapped to his back. Makoto looked down at him, leaning over the railing above, face an oval blur in the darkness.

_Be careful._

Haru was unsure which of them had the thought. He let go of the rope and slid soundlessly beneath the surface. As soon as the water closed around him, Haru was soothed, like applying balm to a burn. He flexed, and felt the familiar tingling along his skin as the pores closed, replaced by scales, the stretching pull of muscle in his lower half as the unnatural appendages merged into a thick, strong tail. Finally, he was in his true Eleytheros form, and temporarily euphoric with freedom, Haru flicked his tail and swam in a circle around the Swiftsure before spinning and heading towards the British vessel in a stream of bubbles. He was careful to stay deep enough to avoid disturbing the surface.

Although Haru could not see with his physical eyes very well under the water, he knew the exact location, shape and size of the ship by its density in the surrounding water. It was also very obvious because it was an unalive object in a sea filled with life, sound and movement. The calls of nearby dolphins reached him, but it was not his pod. He had left his pod when he determined to follow Makoto, unwilling to expose his brethren to the unpredictable violence of man.

Haru pulled up vertically under the stern, floating in place by gently swishing the tip of his tail. The rudder was still, as Makoto said it would be, since the ship's wheel should be lashed down during docking. Reaching behind him, he pulled the boat hook over his shoulder. It had been modified by sharpening the hook to a razor's edge. Following Makoto's instructions, Haru slid the boat hook into the hole behind the tiller, pushing it past the first wheel and moving it around until he felt the hook catch on the tiller rope. He tugged, and the rudder moved. Makoto had cautioned him not to pull too hard or the ship's wheel would move on the upper deck, alerting the sailors something was amiss. He sawed back and forth, heard a twang, then suddenly the resistance vanished. He pushed the rudder with his shoulder and it moved freely.

Haru eased the boat hook out, feeling a surge of triumph. It had been ridiculously easy to disable the ship's steering. Makoto told him it would often take Rin multiple tries because he ran out of air, but that was not a limitation for him. Smiling, Haru spun in the water and sped back to the Swiftsure, bangs fluttering across his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Rin ran the fingers of his left hand through Sousuke's damp, freshly trimmed hair. The early morning sunlight streaming into the inn room brought out mellow highlights in the dark brown strands. Rin had left the top layer longer because he enjoyed tugging it, like this morning when he woke up with his cock in Sou's mouth. Smiling, Rin lathered up the back of Sousuke's tanned neck and carefully shaved the nape with a straight razor. After a leisurely blow job, Sou had fed him breakfast in bed, then they had bathed together. Rin knew the pampering was because of the intense sex last night, and he milked it for all it was worth, bossing Sou around all morning.

Both of them wearing only towels wrapped around their waists, Sousuke was seated in a chair at the table and Rin stood behind him, giving him a haircut. It may have seemed like Rin was calling a truce by offering to trim Sousuke's hair, but in actuality, Rin was teasing his lover by blowing imaginary hairs off Sousuke's neck and touching his sensitive ears much more than necessary. Sousuke sat stoically, but his ears were red and the towel over his lap tented by an erection. Setting down the razor, Rin used a washcloth to wipe the soap off the back off Sousuke’s neck, breathing little puffs of air over his ear.

Like a striking snake, Sousuke twisted around and grabbed Rin by the waist, pulling him into his lap. An undignified yelp was startled out of him, which Rin tried to cover with a curse.

"Ass!" Rin exclaimed, punching Sousuke lightly on his unscarred shoulder.

Refusing to sit sideways like a girl, Rin straddled Sousuke’s thighs, Sousuke’s hard cock pressing up against his balls. Liking the feel of it, Rin wriggled a little, making Sousuke growl. Rin's laugh turned into a gasp as a hot mouth latched onto his nipple and Sousuke snatched away Rin's towel, large hands squeezing his ass. Rin played with Sousuke's ears, tracing the shell very lightly with his fingernails, knowing that it drove Sou crazy. One of the hands left his ass and Rin heard clinking and sloshing on the table behind him. A few moments later, Sousuke was spreading him, a soapy finger pressing against his entrance. Rin smirked. Sousuke hadn't come this morning even though Rin had; this demonstration of restraint was part of the "pampering". Rin actually thought it was unnecessary; it was just something Sousuke did.

Rin sat back and held up his left hand, pretending to examine it.

"Is that rope burn?" he wondered out loud.

Releasing his nipple, Sousuke lifted his head and turned to look. Rin moved his wrist closer, and Sousuke kissed it, teal eyes raising to meet his. Rin's heart beat a little faster at the heated gaze as Sousuke's tongue flicked out, tracing the vein along the wrist and making a trail of small, sucking kisses. While Rin was distracted, the finger slid inside.

"Ah!"

Sousuke's finger hooked, unerringly finding the sweet spot and Rin arched in response. His treacherous body reacted automatically to the intimate touch, rocking back onto Sousuke's hand. He buried his fingers in Sou's damp hair as the dark head dipped again, sucking on his left nipple while his left hand plucked at the right, sending sharp tingles across Rin's chest. One digit became two, then three pushing and twisting up inside him. Rin arched his back more in invitation, but Sou seemed content to play with his nipples and finger his ass, despite the ramrod hard erection rubbing against his.

"Fuck me," Rin hissed in Sou's ear.

Licking a trail up Rin's chest and neck, Sou leaned back in the chair and looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

"I am," he replied, opening his fingers inside Rin for emphasis.

Rin's frown faltered when his dick twitched in response. Damn it. Sou was getting his revenge for the teasing during the haircut.

"With this, you ass!" Rin yelled.

Scowling in frustration, Rin reached down between them and firmly gripped Sou's cock. Sousuke's gaze didn't falter, but his right eyebrow rose and his lips curved into a smirking half-smile.

"What do you want, exactly, Rin?" Sousuke's husky voice was deceptively casual.

Rin hesitated. He had lost this kind of battle many times. He was impetuous, and Sousuke had iron willpower. Now he found himself with a handful of dick. If Rin specifically asked for Sou's cock out loud, or put it inside himself and rode, which was Sou's favorite position, it would be an undeniable win for Sousuke. Suddenly, Rin was struck with inspiration. What if he didn't put it  _all_ the way in? Using the chair arm, Rin raised himself slightly up onto his knees.

"Take your damn fingers out," Rin ordered.

Sousuke obeyed instantly, returning to massaging Rin's ass. Teal eyes watched him in amusement as his infuriating lover waited to see what he was going to do. Rin shifted his weight-bearing hand from the chair arm to the back, leaning forward so his chin was on Sousuke's right shoulder. This lined his ass up over Sousuke's cock, still gripped in his other hand. Helpfully, undoubtedly thinking he was getting treated to a "ride", Sousuke spread Rin's cheeks. Rin slid the tip, slick with pre-come, up and down the cleft and rubbed it against the opening. Carefully, he pushed just the head inside and let it go. Bracing both hands against the back of the chair, Rin straightened his arms and lifted his head, face inches from Sousuke's, who was still smirking.

Smiling back, Rin flexed his ass and squeezed the bit of Sou inside him as hard as he could. Rin felt a flash of satisfaction when Sousuke's eyes widened in surprise. He squeezed again, leaning forward and sucking Sousuke's earlobe into his mouth. Flicking the soft flesh with his tongue, Rin rhythmically squeezed his ass, feeling Sousuke's hands tighten on his hips. Careful of his sharp teeth, Rin nibbled the shell of Sou's ear, then stuck his tongue inside, making Sousuke's breath hitch. He grinned. He was so close to winning, he could taste...

There was a knock at the door.

"I have a package for you, Master Sousuke," one of the inn's maids said in the hallway.

"Leave it outside," Sousuke called out, voice rough.

"Beg your pardon, sir," she said apologetically. "I was specifically instructed to give it to you."

"One moment," Sousuke said. "Hang on," he muttered.

Rin wasn't sure what he meant, then suddenly Sousuke stood up, gripping the underside of Rin's thighs. Rin was forced to wrap his legs around Sousuke's waist and his arms around his neck to keep from falling to the floor. Sousuke's muscular arms flexed as he carried Rin across the room. Rin felt the cool plaster behind his back when Sousuke braced him against the wall next to the inside of the door. Sousuke covered Rin's mouth with one of his hands, and Rin's eyes widened. Surely, with the girl right outside, Sousuke couldn't mean to...

In one powerful thrust, Sousuke fully embedded himself inside Rin, pushing him half a foot up the wall with a soft grunt. Rin's curse was muffled behind Sousuke's palm as he found himself suddenly impaled on the massive cock, filled and stretched to capacity.

"Sir?" the girl sounded slightly concerned.

"I'm not dressed," Sousuke replied. "Can you please unlock the door and slide the package inside?"

"Of course," the girl said.

Sousuke slid his cock halfway out, and Rin violently shook his head side to side, hitting Sousuke's shoulders and trying to wriggle free, but he was firmly pinned between Sousuke's chiseled body and the wall. In the hall, he heard keys rattling.

Sousuke thrust back up, hitting the sweet spot, and Rin pressed his lips tightly together, but the cry came up his throat at the sharp pangs of pleasure radiating from his hips.

The key slid in the lock, and there was a click as the mechanism released.

Panicking, Rin tried to twist to the side when Sousuke's hips pulled back, but he was pushed back against the wall as they snapped forward, eliciting another muffled cry.

The doorknob turned, and the door opened about six inches.

Sousuke pulled out, and Rin begged him with his eyes to stop. It would be impossible for the girl not to hear him with the door open. Slowly, slowly, Sousuke eased himself back inside, grinding his hips in a circular motion. Bending down, he kissed Rin's neck.

The girl pushed a small, rectangular wood box inside, then shut the door.

Some of Rin's anxiety eased as Sousuke gently moved in and out, circling his hips and rubbing the sweet spot instead of striking it, so a tingly buildup replaced the sharp pangs. Sousuke lifted the hand over his mouth and stroked Rin's sides while kissing him. Apparently, he had taken his revenge for Rin's teasing and had calmed down. Relaxing even more, Rin tightened his legs around Sou's waist, moving his hips in the same rhythm.

The girl relocked the door and her footsteps retreated down the hallway as she went to the stairs.

"Does it feel like I'm fucking you now?" Sousuke murmured in his ear.

The smartass remark that rose to Rin's lips turned into a moan as Sousuke's calloused hand gripped his cock and pumped in time to the rocking. It only took a few quick pumps before the orgasm exploded through Rin's groin, sending tingles down his legs. Gasping, he hung limply in Sousuke's arms.

"Just a bit more," Sousuke said.

Four or five quick, shallow thrusts, then Sousuke pressed forward with a grunt and Rin felt the familiar liquid warmth release inside him. Trailing small, light kisses over Rin's jaw and face, Sousuke eased himself out. Rin groaned. Sousuke massaged the back of Rin's legs and unhooked his ankles, bracing him as he tried to stand on legs that felt like they were filled with water.

"Cocksucking bastard," Rin muttered, punching Sousuke weakly in the chest.

"Mm-hm," Sousuke agreed, kissing him on the mouth.

Scowling, Rin watched him retrieve their discarded towels, making no effort to help when Sousuke returned and cleaned them both up. Rin was irked that he had been so close to winning a battle of wills, and Sousuke had snatched the victory away. He wrapped the clean towel Sousuke gave him around his waist and started to stalk past him, but Sousuke grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled him against his broad chest. Rin glared up at him. Cupping Rin's face in his hands, Sousuke kissed him again, more firmly. Rin stubbornly held himself back, but finally yielded when Sousuke's lips pushed his open and a warm tongue slid inside. Tangling his fingers in Sou's hair, Rin dominated the kiss, thrusting his tongue in and out of Sou's mouth, sucking and nipping at his lips. Sousuke let him have his way, and when they broke apart, panting slightly, Rin's ire had vanished.

"Better?" Sousuke murmured, hands sliding down Rin's back to lightly cup his ass over the towel.

Rin grinned, darting forward to lick Sou's swollen lower lip.

"Let's open the package," Rin said.

Sousuke stooped to pick it up as they went to the table and sat down. Rin pushed aside the shaving bowl as Sousuke set down the wooden box. Of course, they both instantly recognized it, even before reading the label indicating it was from Saito's knife shop. Rin exchanged a worried glance with Sousuke before opening the box. He picked up the weapon. It was a bollock dagger, so named because of the distinctively shaped shaft with two ovals at the guard resembling bollocks. The shaft was made from one piece of wood with a stylized rose carved into the top of the hilt and the letters SR. A casual customer of the knife shop would assume they were the initials of the owner, Saito Raikatuji. But for certain clientele, the letters represented  _sub rosa_ , Latin for “under the rose”, meaning secrecy.

Holding the dagger blade down, Rin struck the top of the hilt against the edge of the table to loosen it. Gripping the rose, he twisted hard and it came off, revealing the hollow shaft. Rin tilted the dagger and a rolled up piece of parchment slid out, which Sousuke caught, smoothing it out on the table. Rin and Sousuke’s heads pressed together as they read the message:

_France signed treaty with Spain. Letters of Marque rescinded._

“Fuck,” Rin muttered.

England was not at war with Spain, and officially, had withdrawn support from France four years ago. But, Charles II had continued to aid his first cousin King Louis XIV secretly by distributing the  _Letters of Marque_ and recruiting privateers like them.

Rin’s heart sank. All the extra British soldiers in town, the fortifications, constructing the gallows, it all made horrible sense. Without the  _Letters of Marque_ , every privateer became a pirate, and pirates were h anged .

 

* * *

 

Nagisa woke up feeling something wrapped around his neck. Opening his eyes, he blinked at the bright morning light flooding the inn room. Beneath his right cheek, Rei’s chest rose and fell, and he heard the other man's steady heartbeat. Apparently, Rei was an aggressive snuggler. While they slept, Rei had crooked his left arm around Nagisa, the inside of his elbow on the back of Nagisa’s neck, fingers tangled in his hair. Rei’s other hand... Nagisa smiled.

The other hand was firmly cupping Nagisa’s butt, pulling Nagisa halfway across Rei’s long legs. Actually, if Nagisa shifted his bent leg just a bit, his left knee touched Rei’s cock, which was delightfully erect under the nightshirt. Nagisa shifted happily, wriggling his ass a little, which resulted in Rei’s hand tightening. Nagisa repressed a joyful squeak.

“Oh, you are soooo tempting,” Nagisa whispered.

Rei’s brain might be saying to wait, but his gorgeous body was definitely ready. Nagisa’s own erection, pressed against Rei’s hip, throbbed. It was such a terrible waste to spend their last hours in a real bed just sleeping, but Nagisa knew if he did anything, it would damage the freshly healed trust between them.

Rei’s breathing changed, and Nagisa realized he was waking up. Closing his eyes, Nagisa pretended to be asleep. He was curious what Rei’s reaction would be when he woke to find their bodies entangled together like lovers.

“Oh!” Rei’s startled exclamation was low and breathy.

Nagisa held still, even though his dick twitched at the sexy sound. He expected the other man to snatch his hands away immediately, but was pleasantly surprised. He felt Rei’s bandaged hand smooth over his bottom before lightly patting it. He remembered the way Rei had fondled him during their passionate kissing last night. Rei was definitely an ass man. Rei’s arm slid up around his waist, and his breath stirred Nagisa’s hair when he kissed the top of his head.

“Nagisa,” Rei said softly.

“Mmmm,” Nagisa moaned.

He rubbed his cheek against Rei’s chest, and snuggled closer, nudging Rei’s cock with his knee. Raising his arm away from Nagisa’s waist, Rei gently pushed Nagisa’s leg off his groin.

“I know you’re not asleep, Nagisa,” Rei said.

Laughing, Nagisa raised his head, propping himself up with an elbow on Rei’s chest so he could look down at his face. The little cut on his right cheekbone had sealed shut and the swelling had gone down, but the bruise was the color of a ripe plum. Rei’s fingers slid down through his curls to cup the back of his neck. Nagisa was really enjoying all this physical contact. Rei was already a wonderful bed partner, and they hadn’t even had sex yet.

“Good morning kiss?” Nagisa asked hopefully.

Rei’s beautiful purple eyes smiled up at him, and the hand behind his neck pulled him down. Rei’s lips were warm and firm, and Nagisa melted into him as Rei pushed his mouth open, sliding their tongues together. When Rei kissed him, it was as if he was completely focused on Nagisa, with one hundred percent of his mind and body. It made Nagisa’s heart pound. Ending the kiss, Rei’s lips brushed across both his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

Nagisa’s eyes fluttered open.

“You really know how to kiss, Rei,” Nagisa enthused.

Flushing slightly, Rei reached over and retrieved his glasses from the nightstand, putting them on.

“Any task undertaken, however small, should be committed to with utter devotion,” Rei said.

Nagisa threw his arms around Rei's neck and hugged him as he sat up, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed. Rei was so adorable, Nagisa could barely stand it. Squeezing Nagisa around the waist with his right arm, Rei straightened his back and stood. Nagisa bounced to his feet.

"I'll get dressed first, then help you," Nagisa said.

Pulling off his nightshirt as he skipped across the room, Nagisa tossed it over his shoulder and picked up the shirt from last night off the floor. After a quick sniff, he decided it was still fairly clean and slid it over his head. He dug fresh smallclothes out of his bag and wriggled into them. Just as he was tugging up his trousers, he heard a hiss behind him and turned around.

Rei had pulled one arm out of a sleeve and was attempting to raise his nightshirt over his head.

"Rei!" Nagisa scolded. "I said I would help you!"

Buttoning up his trousers, Nagisa ran over and assisted Rei in pulling out his other arm.

"Let me grab your smallclothes," Nagisa said.

Rei always put on his smallclothes first before removing his nightshirt to keep his privvy parts covered.

He started to turn away, but Rei grasped his wrist.

"Let us finish removing the nightshirt," Rei murmured.

Startled, Nagisa blinked up at him. Flushing, Rei pushed up his glasses with his bandaged hand. Nagisa's heart leapt.

"Are you sure, Rei?" Nagisa asked, hardly daring to believe his good fortune.

Maybe sleeping together and waking up as they did had progressed their physical relationship. Rei was actually going to let Nagisa see him totally naked. On purpose. While he was on his knees, pulling up the smallclothes, Nagisa might even be able to sneak in a little kiss on that precious head.

"Yes," Rei responded, smiling down at him. "I trust you."

Nagisa's excitement dampened a little. No sneaking kisses, then. Reaching down, Nagisa gathered up the nightshirt hem, then lifted it up Rei's torso and over his head. Out of habit from the last several days, he automatically averted his eyes as he carefully folded the nightshirt and set it on the bed. When he turned back, Rei was standing in all his natural glory, and Nagisa's breath caught. He knew from before that Rei had a lean, long-waisted muscular torso and lovely legs, and at the Swinging Lantern, he had seen his cock twice, but this was the first time he had seen everything all at once. The only flaw marring his perfection was the ugly, purple bruises on the right side of his ribcage.

"Rei," Nagisa exclaimed. "You're so beautiful!"

Rei's flush deepened, and he half-covered his face as he pushed up his glasses again, clearing his throat.

"Thank you, Nagisa," he responded politely.

Nagisa grinned at the pleased smile Rei couldn't quite hide. Humming happily to himself, Nagisa retrieved smallclothes from Rei's bag, pausing a moment to enjoy Rei's back, tapering to a slim waist over firm buttocks. He wondered if he should help Rei into his smallclothes from behind, because if he lost control, kissing a butt cheek would be more forgivable, but he couldn't deny himself the opportunity to see Rei's cock up close again.

Kneeling in front of Rei, Nagisa held open the pant legs one at a time, and Rei balanced himself with a hand on Nagisa's shoulder as he stepped into them. When Nagisa pulled them halfway up his thighs, his fingers were clenching the thin cotton. Rei's balls were high and firm, his pretty cock still semi-erect. Nagisa's mouth watered. He wanted to suck on it like a candy. Swallowing, he carefully pulled the smallclothes up to Rei's hips, covering the delicious sight, and Rei reached down to tug them up the rest of the way to his waist.

Feeling as if he had accomplished a monumental task, Nagisa stood and fetched Rei's trousers and shirt, helping him finish dressing. After Nagisa had buckled the boots, Rei stood from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed and held out his hand. Nagisa took it, and Rei pulled him to his feet, hugging him briefly.

"Thank you for your assistance," Rei said, breath moving Nagisa's hair, "and your restraint."

"You're welcome," Nagisa replied. "It was really hard to be good!"

Laughing, Rei kissed the top of his head and released him. While Rei walked over to the window where Miho's jacket was hanging, Nagisa dug through his bag for barley candy. He needed a sweet treat right now.

"Nagisa, what does a blue flag mean?" Rei asked.

Nagisa straightened, candy in his mouth. He joined Rei at the window, heart sinking when he saw the blue flag flying from the Swiftsure's topmast.

"Shite," he muttered.

"Language," Rei admonished softly.

"It's the Blue Peter," Nagisa said. "And it means we have to get back to the ship right now."

"Something's wrong?" Rei asked, pulling his jacket off the peg.

Nagisa nodded. He automatically helped Rei into the jacket, then sat on the floor to tug on his boots without stockings. He ran around the room, shoving their belongings into their bags, pausing long enough to hook the new dagger Rin had bought to Rei's belt. He hoped Rei wouldn’t have to use the weapon. It was a good thing Rin had decided during dinner at Goro's to start sending the crew back to the ship. Something bad must have already happened. He hoped Makoto was alright. Holding Rei's good hand, Nagisa opened the door and peered out. The coast was clear. Crossing the hallway, he knocked on Rin and Sousuke's door. No response.

"That is not the correct sequence," Rei commented.

Nagisa rolled his eyes.

"This is not the time to worry about that stuff," Nagisa replied, exasperated.

"I believe this is precisely the type of situation for which the knocks were developed," Rei insisted.

Reaching above Nagisa's head, Rei neatly rapped out the coded sequence. The door opened immediately. Sousuke's large hands shot out, gripped the lapels of Rei and Nagisa's jackets, and jerked them both inside, shutting the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Thirty-One...
> 
> The crew tries to evade capture by British soldiers and the Swiftsure attempts to flee Port Royal.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei, Nagisa, Rin & Sousuke try to evade the British soldiers to get to the Swiftsure, while Makoto and Haru have a last private moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kind comments and well-wishes on the last chapter. I cannot express how much it means to me! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as the action starts to ramp up! :)

Chapter Thirty-One

_Port Royal_

 

“Makoto raised the Blue Peter,” Nagisa announced as soon as the door shut behind them.

“Fuck,” Rin muttered.

The Quartermaster was standing by the bed, surveying a variety of bladed weapons, several flintlock pistols and paper cartridges laid out on the coverlet. He was wearing a ragged, sleeveless long coat and his crimson hair was pulled back into a stubby ponytail.

“So much for gathering up the stragglers,” Sousuke said behind them.

After the Boatswain locked the door, he grabbed a chair from the table and spun it around, jamming the back under the doorknob. Rei’s anxiety rose a notch at Sousuke’s obvious efforts to barricade the door and Rin inventorying weapons. He had gathered from the haste with which Nagisa had packed their belongings and dragged him across the hallway, that the Swiftsure flying the Blue Peter was cause for concern.

“The officers know to return, and we sent out messengers last night,” Rin said, picking up one of the knives and slipping it into his boot. “The rest should see the flag.”

“If they aren’t still sleeping off hangovers,” Sousuke agreed.

With a grunt, Sousuke lifted the heavy dresser under the window and carried it across the room, setting it behind the door next to the chair. Rei realized the pair had been in preparations prior to Nagisa’s announcement, yet they did not have a view of the harbor from their room. He deduced they must have received intelligence via an alternate method.

“Pray, tell us what has happened?” Rei asked.

“France signed a treaty with Spain and King Charles has rescinded the _Letters of Marque_ ,” Rin answered.

“Hence Captain Makoto requesting the crew’s return,” Rei mused aloud.

“Aye, it’s likely they tried to take his _Letters of Marque_ ,” Rin said grimly. “Which he would never hand over willingly.”

Rin tossed a large dagger to Sousuke, which he caught smoothly and slid into a sheath strapped to the outside of his right thigh under his long coat.

“We have to get to Mako right now,” Nagisa insisted.

“That’s the plan,” Sousuke agreed.

“C’mere, you two,” Rin gestured Nagisa and Rei closer to the bed. “Nagisa, what are you carrying?”

Rei frowned at the odd question as they approached and set down the canvas bags with their belongings, obviously the only item in Nagisa’s hands.

“Boot dagger and throwing knife in wrist guard,” Nagisa answered.

Rin poured a handful of paper cartridges into a pouch, and handed it to Nagisa with one of the smaller pistols. Nagisa made a face, but accepted them both, tying the pouch to his belt and tucking the pistol in the front. Rei’s chest tightened.

“Surely, it is not necessary for Nagisa to carry weapons,” Rei protested.

“It is,” Sousuke said.

“Nagisa knows how to shoot,” Rin assured him.

Rei did not find that information reassuring in the least. The implication of Nagisa carrying a pistol was that it would be necessary for him to fire it, which meant the other two officers believed there was a high probability of the First Mate being in a combative situation. That was a completely unacceptable scenario.

“You need to stow that jacket, Rei, and put on the one you wore when we came ashore,” Rin said.

Rei glanced down at himself. Not only was his new jacket beautiful, it was tailored perfectly to his physique. He had no desire to either remove it, or crease it by putting in the canvas bag.

“But, this is the gift from Miss Miho,” he protested.

“Aye,” Rin said. “The local Lobsterbacks will recognize it as a Swiftsure officer jacket.”

Rei frowned. He was completely unfamiliar with the word.

“Redcoats,” Nagisa piped up.

The blond man burrowed through Rei’s bag and triumphantly retrieved the least lovely jacket he owned. Rei suppressed a sigh. Rin reached out to start unbuttoning the jacket Rei was wearing, but Sousuke nudged him aside and did it himself. It appeared the Boatswain still possessed misgivings regarding Rei and Rin having physical contact. With a snap, Nagisa shook out the shabby jacket while Sousuke peeled off Miss Miho’s with alarming speed. Rei began to request he handle the precious jacket more delicately, but Sousuke surprised him by folding it carefully before putting it in his bag.

“I do not think Lobsterback is a respectful term for His Majesty’s soldiers,” Rei commented.

The three of them stared at him for a second, then Rin and Nagisa laughed while Sousuke sighed and shook his head. Rei was at a loss as to why his opinion on their usage of the unflattering moniker should be amusing. He slid his arms in the jacket sleeves as Nagisa held them out, then the smaller man rubbed his head against his shoulder.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Nagisa asked.

“Nagisa,” Rei admonished, embarrassed.

“We respect them about as much as they respect us,” Rin said, slapping his shoulder. “You’re wearing the dagger. Good.”

Rin filled another pouch with paper cartridges and turned towards Rei, but Sousuke intercepted again. The Boatswain stuffed the pouch in Rei’s right jacket pocket, then held out his hand. Rolling his eyes, Rin slapped a flintlock pistol into Sousuke’s waiting palm. Sousuke tucked the pistol into Rei’s belt, close to his left hip, then buttoned up the jacket. The teal eyes flicked down to meet his briefly, and Rei pushed up his glasses, flushing. He was used to Nagisa helping him dress, and he believed it would not be completely uncomfortable with Rin, but Sousuke was… disconcerting.

“He’ll need gloves,” Rin said, tossing a pair to Sousuke.

As Sousuke tugged a glove onto Rei’s left hand, he realized these were not his proper dress gloves, but thicker leather, with an ugly seam running around the fingers. They would make his hands look hideous. He opened his mouth to protest, but Sousuke gave him a hard look, and he closed it. When Sousuke began pulling the glove onto his right hand, Rei braced himself, but the Boatswain was unexpectedly gentle with his injury.

“We ready?” Sousuke asked, letting his hand go and stepping back.

“Aye,” Rin confirmed, snapping the strap on his eyepatch.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Sousuke pulled out a small metal object on a chain and bent his head to put it around his neck. Rei recognized the oddly-shaped Boatswain’s whistle, which he had actually been curious about since he first saw it. The pipe was a narrow copper tube, which apparently directed air over a brass sphere with a hole in the top, and a flat piece of metal held the whistle together. The chain ran through a small loop on the flat piece. Rei leaned closer. There was a familiar design on the brass sphere, and he realized it was the same as the brass buttons on Miho’s officer’s jackets: an anchor wrapped in an “S”.

Sousuke cleared his throat, and Rei glanced up to find the other man watching him with a raised eyebrow. Realizing he had been staring at the Boatswain’s rather broad chest, Rei straightened.

“I -er...”

A loud commotion downstairs interrupted him. Rei detected the innkeeper’s wife’s shrill voice raised in anger, but could not make out the words. Men shouted, and something crashed. Rei automatically turned towards the door, thinking to offer assistance, but Nagisa grabbed his arm.

“The soldiers are here,” Nagisa told him.

Rin started tossing their bags to Sousuke, who dropped them out the window. When Rin picked up his bag, Rei held out a hand to stop the redhead.

“Wait!”

Rin paused, twisting around to give him an inquisitive look.

“I have fragile items,” Rei began.

Rin turned back and threw the bag to Sousuke, who cast it out the window after the others. Rei ran to the window and leaned over the sill, peering down at the ground in dismay. He knew his spare spectacles were safe in their wooden case, but he would be distressed if the glass paperweight was damaged. It was the first gift he had received from Nagisa.

“I’ll make sure it’s clear below,” Rin said.

Rei stepped aside as Rin hopped up onto the windowsill and crouched like a cat on the balls of his feet. Apparently, the plan was to climb down the Guaiacum tree and make a run for the Swiftsure, fighting through British soldiers if necessary. Heavy, booted footsteps thundered up the stairs and down the corridor towards their room. The officers, except sweet Nagisa and the gentle Captain, were a bit of a rough and tumble lot. Perhaps they had not fully explored non-combative solutions to the current situation. Rei could not imagine that Governor Morgan would not be amendable to an amicable solution; they were all subjects of His Majesty.

“Try not to kill them,” a man’s voice called from the hallway.

The command seemed to reinforce Rei’s line of thought. Yes, they were all Englishmen. Surely, these soldiers could be reasonable if engaged in a calm, logical manner.

“Perhaps we can initiate negotiations with their commanding officer to return to our vessel peacefully,” Rei suggested.

“Governor Morgan prefers them kicking on the gallows,” the same voice continued.

“Perhaps not,” Sousuke muttered sarcastically.

Rin leapt from the windowsill and grabbed the nearest tree branch, which dipped, sending down a small shower of leaves and purple flowers. Hanging by his arms, he moved hand over hand across the branch, then wrapped his legs around the trunk, quickly climbing down to the ground.

“Unlock this door!” the same man’s voice from before demanded.

It sounded like the soldiers were banging on Rei and Nagisa’s door, then he heard crashing.

“Nagisa, you’re next,” Sousuke said, lifting the smaller man up onto the windowsill.

“It’ll be okay, Rei,” Nagisa said.

Looking back over his shoulder, the blond man winked at him, then jumped. Rei’s heart went out the window with him, but he was relieved to see Nagisa swing along the limb and scamper down the trunk even quicker than Rin. Sousuke gripped Rei’s upper arm.

“Go,” he commanded.

An image flashed through Rei’s mind of the riggers on the Swiftsure nimbly clambering up and down the masts. His companions were used to this particular physical activity, but Rei had never climbed anything in his life that was not constructed with rungs or steps. Rei paused. It was inconceivable to simply fling his body through the window; he needed to calculate the amount of force required to push off in order to bring the branch within the appropriate distance…

“By the order of Governor Morgan, open up!” the man in the hallway shouted.

“There’s no more time,” Sousuke hissed.

Releasing his arm, Sousuke grabbed the side of the window and pulled himself up, leaping without the slightest hesitation. He caught the branch several feet closer to the trunk than the others, but the limb creaked loudly as it bent dangerously under the larger man’s weight, and a cloud of leaves and blossoms shook free. Not bothering to move farther on the branch, Sousuke swung his legs back once, then forward, letting go and grabbing the trunk.

Rei startled at the loud noise behind him. There was another bang, the force making the door shudder and the chair under the doorknob inch forward. The soldiers were attempting to break into the room. Rei climbed up onto the windowsill. He began estimating the correct trajectory.

“Hurry,” Sousuke called out.

Blinking, Rei looked past the branch to the trunk, surprised to see Sousuke still there, instead of on the ground with the others. The Boatswain had hooked his legs and one arm around the trunk, and was holding the other arm out in Rei’s direction. Perhaps Sousuke believed Rei’s hesitation stemmed from trepidation instead of prudent preparation, and had remained behind to offer him encouragement. Although the reasoning behind Sousuke’s action was faulty, Rei found it touching.

“I merely needed a moment to-” Rei’s explanation was cut off as the soldiers rammed into the door, and the wood around the hinges splintered.

“Ryugazaki, jump!” Sousuke snapped the order out in the ‘you WILL obey’ tone he used on recalcitrant crewmembers.

Rei had personally borne witness to even the most hardened sailors instantly ceasing their japery or idleness and falling in line. It was a curious phenomenon, that a particular vocal inflection from the Boatswain could generate such an immediate, intense effect. Observation became experience as Rei found himself suspended in the air outside the window, his body obeying Sousuke’s order without any conscious decision from Rei himself.

 

* * *

 

Makoto opened the door to his cabin slowly; not because he feared who would be on the other side, but because every action, every decision he made from this moment forward, could well determine the fate of his crew and ship. Crewman Kazuki’s crisp salute was marred by shaking the long brown bangs out of his eyes. Makoto’s smile did not falter, but his eyebrows raised slightly, and Crewman Kazuki’s posture straightened.

“The Blue Peter has been raised as you ordered, Captain,” Kazuki announced.

“Thank you, Crewman Kazuki,” Makoto said. “I shall be above deck shortly.”

With a nod, Kazuki turned away, and Makoto closed his door. He looked across the room where Haru was sitting on the bench playing with the cat. Haru’s hair was tousled from drying without being combed after they rinsed the saltwater out. He was wearing breeches, his shirt untucked, and barefoot as usual. Makoto didn’t think he would meet someone who disliked footwear as much as Rin. He smiled to himself. At least Haru didn’t tear his sleeves off.

The morning sun broke through the clouds and streamed into the room, catching blue highlights in Haru’s hair like wave tips rising up off the dark surface of the water. His fair skin was as pure as sea foam. A shadow of the old feeling returned, of being a plain sparrow amidst parrots; his lover’s beauty was unearthly. Haru held up a piece of twine for the cat to bat at, and the light went through the webbing of his fingers. Makoto’s smile slipped away as his trepidation from the sabotage mission earlier that morning returned.

_Kneeling on one knee, Makoto propped the spyglass on the rail and peered at the British naval ship. His instinct was to scan the water, but he knew Haru was swimming too far below the surface for him to detect. The pre-dawn darkness and lack of lit lamps on the other vessel made details difficult to discern, and Makoto frowned in frustration. However, he was able to observe the sailors’ movements on deck, which was the primary purpose of his surveillance. He hated this element of the missions with Rin, and it was twofold worse with Haru: watching, filled with dread, while the other was in jeopardy. The danger Haru faced was different; he was more vulnerable than the rest of the Swiftsure crew. Haru did not have a family to petition for his release if they were imprisoned, and if his true nature were discovered… Makoto shuddered at the thought of what his lover’s fate might be. The worse part was that Haru himself dismissed the peril._

_He heard a faint splash, barely audible above the waves lapping against the side of the Swiftsure, then the rope ladder moved. Pushing the spyglass closed between his palms, Makoto slid it into a deep coat pocket as he stood. Stepping to the ladder, he leaned over the side and Haru was already halfway up, boat hook strapped to his back. Haru raised his head to look up, heart-shaped face white in the dark, eyes huge and glistening. He raised a slim hand, and Makoto grasped it, easily pulling the smaller man up and onto the deck. The glass pendant glinted on his bare chest._

_Picking up the blanket they had brought, Makoto wrapped it around Haru’s naked body, dripping water making a dark pool on the deck. His hand brushed Haru’s shoulder and it_ _felt very smooth, but different than before. Makoto stooped to retrieve Haru’s clothes, and when he straightened, Haru had turned slightly so the lantern caught his face. The scale pattern Makoto had seen traces of during their initial lovemaking shimmered down Haru’s throat and chest, and his eyes had an unnatural brightness. Haru blinked slowly. The sheen over his eyes cleared, and_ _large_ _drops rolled out of the corners of his eyes. Raising a corner of the blanket, Haru wiped one check, but Makoto reached out to catch a_ _droplet_ _on the other_ _one_ _. He rubbed it between forefinger and thumb, testing_ _the_ _viscous_ _substance_ _._ _As Haru watched, Makoto lifted it to his lips_ _to taste_ _. It was_ _saltier than normal tears._ _His tongue tingled, and Makoto’s eyes widened._

_Smiling, Haru shifted closer, pressing his body against Makoto’s and raising up on his toes. They kissed, and the tingling spread to his lips. Haru opened the front of the blanket to wrap his arms around Makoto’s waist, and the blanket slid down his shoulders. Water dripped on his chest from Haru’s hair, and Makoto straightened._

“ _We should get below deck_ _before we’re spotted by the crewmen on watch,_ _” Makoto murmured._

_T_ _ightening the blanket around Haru, Makoto wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him to the companionway._

When Haru returned from the British ship, his mood had been lighthearted, which was worrisome. It made Makoto fret that Haru would not realize the danger until it was too late. Crossing the room, Makoto pulled Haru up into his arms. He rubbed his face against the silky hair as Haru’s arms went around his waist, and their bodies pressed together. It was as if they had always held each other, they fit so perfectly.

Straightening, Makoto took Haru’s hand and led him to the map table. With a meow, the cat jumped down and padded after them. Unrolling a chart, Makoto weighed down the ends with an hourglass and astrolabe box. He pointed to an island off the northwest coast of Hispaniola. The French called it _Ile de la Tortue_ , and the Spanish _Isla Tortuga_ : Turtle Island. It was a day’s hard sail from Port Royal, through the Windward Passage, and it was the Swiftsure’s refuge port. Over the years, Makoto had hidden a portion of the goods obtained from their various excursions there for safekeeping. His father, and the financial struggle he had witnessed Nagisa’s family suffer after the Great Fire, had taught him to be cautious with his money.

“Can you find this island?” Makoto asked.

Haru’s blue eyes flicked down at the map, then back up at him. He half-shrugged.

“Perhaps,” he replied.

Makoto sighed. Not even all sailors were able to read maps. There was a reason why Sailing Masters were so highly valued. Sailing charts would be completely alien to Haru, who navigated via other means through the ocean. If it was necessary to split up to evade the British, he needed to devise a means for Haru to reach a designated rendezvous point. Separating into small parties and regrouping was a tactic the Swiftsure crew used frequently to slip past Spanish soldiers and ships. The only two places he and Haru had both been were London Port and Haru’s island. London Port would be too dangerous, and Makoto had no idea how to get to the island. If Haru could not read a map, he certainly could not draw one. Frustrated, Makoto tapped his knuckles on the table, trying to think of an alternative while the cat wove between his legs.

“I will not leave you,” Haru announced suddenly.

Makoto looked down into Haru’s slightly scowling face. Reaching out, Makoto smoothed the pinched eyebrows with his thumb. Haru’s eyes did not blink.

“If it is too dangerous, and I tell you to go,” Makoto said gently, “you must jump overboard and swim to safety.”

Shaking his head, Haru shifted closer and took his left hand.

“You will not tell me to go,” he insisted.

Makoto touched their foreheads together. He did not know how to express the severity of the situation to Haru, or the depth of his sincerity. Raising his left hand, Makoto grazed his lips across Haru’s knuckles.

“I would to save you,” Makoto said softly. “You are the most precious to me, and I could not bear it if you came to harm.”

Even before Haru spoke the words aloud, Makoto read in his eyes the thought that being apart was worse than injury.

“Being separated is harmful,” Haru said.

Realizing arguing with his headstrong lover would be pointless, Makoto nudged Haru’s nose with his and brushed their lips together. Raising up, Haru leaned into him and what Makoto had intended to be a light kiss of distraction became more passionate. When Haru’s tongue flicked against his lips, Makoto immediately opened his mouth and it darted inside. The tingle as their tongues slid together made Makoto’s pulse jump, and he tightened his arms around the smaller man, sliding one hand down to the small of Haru’s back. Haru made the mewling sound that stoked Makoto’s ardor like a breath over hot coals.

Without breaking the kiss, Makoto picked Haru up and set him on the edge of the map table, standing between his thighs. Haru’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling their groins flush and pushing their erect manhoods together. Haru’s quick hands yanked Makoto’s shirt up and slipped underneath to caress his back. A hand slid beneath the waist of Makoto’s trousers and smallclothes and squeezed his buttocks. Makoto’s hips involuntarily thrust forward, and they both moaned.

Makoto reluctantly ended the kiss and rested his forehead on Haru’s shoulder, both of them panting. He desperately wanted to be inside Haru, but he had urgent, critical matters to attend to as Captain. Haru began shimmying out of his trousers, and Makoto reached down to stop him.

“We can’t,” Makoto whispered.

Ignoring him, Haru finished tugging off his own breeches and licked Makoto’s chin. When Haru’s hands began unlacing Makoto’s trousers, he grabbed the other man’s slim wrists.

“There’s no time,” Makoto said, more firmly.

Haru’s gaze locked with his, the pupils so wide they darkened the color of his eyes to an inky indigo.

_Want you._

“I know,” Makoto murmured, nosing aside Haru’s bangs and kissing his forehead. “But our lovemaking should never be rushed or thoughtless.”

“Che,” Haru grumbled and turned his head to the side, lower lip protruding slightly.

Unable to resist, Makoto ducked down and captured the pouty lip, sucking on it a second before kissing the tip of Haru’s nose. He had an idea.

“We can do something else,” Makoto said.

Haru’s eyes slid sideways to look at him. What Makoto planned was still too quick for his liking, but he understood the need they both felt went beyond libido. Going into danger, they were compelled to seek a physical connection with each other, if only for a few moments. Smiling, Makoto stretched across the table to grab the lantern. Carefully, he poured a small amount of oil into the palm of his right hand and grasped Haru’s erection. It still felt a bit odd to hold another man’s member, but Haru’s reaction was gratifying. Makoto’s heart sped up at the thought that he was the cause, that his touch make Haru’s cheeks flush and his breath quicken.

_Together._

Haru finished unlacing Makoto’s trousers, and he felt himself gripped in Haru’s fingers. His breath caught as a thumb rubbed over the head, Haru’s extra webbing stretching over it and down almost felt like entering him. Haru pulled him forward until their erections were touching, and brushed his fingers over Makoto’s. Understanding what Haru wanted, Makoto opened his hand to hold them both, stroking them together. Makoto moaned at the feel of the silky, oil-slicked skin sliding against his shaft. Haru’s legs tightened around him, and their hips rocked together as Makoto pumped faster. He slid his left hand under Haru’s shirt, smoothing up his chest until his fingers brushed across a nipple. Gently, he pinched it.

“Ah!”

Makoto’s lower half throbbed in response to the soft cry. Wanting to hear it again, he plucked at the other one, rolling the hard nub between his thumb and forefinger. He was rewarded with a string of breathy, mewling sounds. Haru’s busy hands fondled Makoto’s bollocks, lightly squeezing and rolling until Makoto was clenching his jaw to keep himself from releasing before his partner.

“My love,” Makoto whispered in a very red ear.

Haru’s breath hitched, back bowing, and he tipped over the edge. With a groan, Makoto finally let himself go.

“Nhhh!”

Makoto watched Haru’s face transfix with pleasure, the most private of expressions, reveling in the fact that it belonged to him alone. Haru’s hips locked upwards, arms going around Makoto’s neck, and both their members pulsed in his hand. Makoto braced his legs as the orgasm washed through him in a warm wave. He nuzzled Haru’s neck and held him tightly, both their hearts pounding in their chests, and he could feel the hard shape of the pendants through the fabric of their shirts. When their racing pulses and harsh breathing slowed to normal, Makoto rubbed his cheek against the top of Haru’s head and released him.

Snagging the towel they had used earlier to dry Haru’s hair from the back of the chair, Makoto cleaned them both off. Haru leaned back on his arms, watching through half-lidded eyes as Makoto re-laced their trousers, then tucked his shirt back in and straightened his coat. He looked vaguely sleepy.

“I have to go now,” Makoto said. “You may rest in here or return to the Galley or Ward Room, but do not go above deck.”

Haru scowled at him, and sat up, scooting forward to slide off the table. Leaning down, Makoto kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Please,” Makoto pleaded. “For my sake.”

A sideways look and a barely perceptible nod were all Haru gave him, but Makoto felt like he had won a major victory. A bit of the tension eased, and he hugged Haru quickly before putting on his hat and gloves and buckling his belt around his hips. He hooked his sword and pistol through the belt and double-checked the inside coat pocket for paper cartridges. He sent up a silent prayer that he would not need to use them and the Swiftsure would be able to sail out of Port Royal without a shot fired.

Despite his anxiety, Makoto smiled at the sulking Haru before leaving his cabin. Straightening his shoulders, he strode to the companionway and began climbing to the upper deck.

 

* * *

 

Instinctively, Rei grabbed the branch, and experienced a brief moment of triumph until the full weight of his body jerked his arms straight. Even through the thick gloves, sharp pain pierced his right hand and down his side.

“Ah!” Rei cried out involuntarily.

It felt as if a nail had been driven through his palm. Unable to maintain his grip, he let go and hung from his left arm, feeling his hand slip inside the glove. Glancing down between his dangling boots, he saw Rin and Nagisa’s upturned faces with purple Guaiacum flowers drifting down on them. It was rather pretty. He wondered if he would break his legs falling from this height.

“Swing to me,” Sousuke said.

Gritting his teeth, Rei imitated the movement Sousuke had made moments ago. Legs together, he clenched his stomach muscles and swung back, then forward, releasing the branch. Mid-air, he twisted his torso to face the trunk, and Sousuke leaned out, grabbing him around the waist. Sousuke held him in place while Rei gripped the trunk with his legs and good arm. The gray bark was rough against his cheek, but Rei didn’t mind.

“We’re going down together,” Sousuke spoke in his ear. “If you slip, I’ll catch you.”

Sousuke positioned himself slightly below and behind him, so Rei was between the larger man and the trunk, his buttocks pressing against Sousuke’s firm abdomen. Rei’s cheeks burned in embarrassment. First, the piggyback ride up the staircase at Master Goro’s and now this, both times with Rin and Nagisa in audience. He felt obligated to make an attempt to salvage his manly pride.

“I can manage,” Rei murmured.

“We can’t risk a fall that will slow the group down,” Sousuke replied in a low voice.

Some of Rei’s embarrassment abated. Sousuke was correct. It was illogical to risk further injury that might impede the group’s flight through Port Royal. The situation required he think not as an individual, but as part of a team. They both looked up at the loud commotion coming from the room and the crash of the dresser overturning. Sousuke immediately started going down and Rei did his best to hang on to the knobby, bent trunk, but he did slide down several times into Sousuke’s solid frame.

“Check the window!” the man ordered from above them.

The moment their boots touched the ground, Sousuke grabbed Rei’s left arm and pulled him against the side of the inn where Rin and Nagisa were waiting with the bags. Rei pressed his back against the wall and listened.

“They’re gone,” a younger man announced.

“You four continue searching the rooms. The rest scour around the building and fan out.”

There was a chorus of “yes sir”, then silence.

Rin handed their bags to Rei and Sousuke. Rei pulled the strap over his head and across his chest, centering the bag on his back. The position would evenly distribute the weight without impeding movement and should not aggravate the bruising on his right side. Sousuke moved past him and they walked single-file along the wall, Nagisa behind Rei and Rin at the end, until they reached the corner. Holding out his palm to stop them, Sousuke slid around the corner. Rin stepped in close and put his arms around Rei and Nagisa.

“If we get separated,” Rin whispered, “do not go to Goro’s house. It’ll put Miho in danger. Go to the Swinging Lantern. We have an understanding with the management. They’ll hide you until you can get passage out of Port Royal.”

“To Turtle Island?” Nagisa asked.

“Aye,” Rin confirmed, meeting Rei’s gaze. “Do you know where that is, Rei?”

Rei frowned, bringing up a mental image of the maps of the Caribbean and surrounding areas he had studied extensively in preparation for this trip. Then he realized the island name was not in English on his maps.

“ _Isla Tortuga_?” Rei inquired, and Rin nodded. “Yes, northwest of Hispaniola.”

“Good man,” Rin squeezed his shoulder.

Rei felt a small flare of warmth at the praise after the hit his pride took being assisted down a tree. Sousuke appeared around the corner, breathing hard. He gestured for them to follow and began walking briskly through the rear courtyard towards the wooden gate. The kitchen, servants’ quarters, and storerooms bordered this area normally bustling with activity, but was now eerily quiet. As they passed the neatly stacked piles of firewood, Rei spotted a pair of black polished boots, and paused in front of an English soldier laying prone on the ground. For a horrified moment, he thought Sousuke had killed him, but realized he was bound with his own belt and gagged with his neckcloth, which would be unnecessary if he was deceased. Rei glanced back at the corner of the inn from whence they had come. Sousuke, in a few moments, had disabled an armed soldier less than twenty paces away, and Rei had not heard a sound. Nagisa tugged on his hand, and he continued walking. At the gate, another soldier lay in the same state behind the wheelbarrow.

“Two?” Rin whispered.

Pushing open the gate, Sousuke kicked a pair of legs in white trousers sticking out from under the bushes along the outside of the stone wall.

“Three,” Sousuke responded.

He closed the gate behind Nagisa and Rei, then he and Rin squatted and pushed a large stone behind it. The gate and surrounding wall were only six feet tall and scalable, but the minor barricade would prevent the gate from opening and slow down pursuers for a few moments. Rei wondered how many times this escape route had been utilized by the Swiftsure officers.

“Damn,” Rin muttered. “The next ones are mine.”

Sousuke snorted, straightening and dusting off his hands.

“I’m sure you’ll get the chance to catch up,” Sousuke assured him.

The Sea Rock was on the corner of a block of buildings at the top of an incline. Rei knew by the view from his and Nagisa’s room that the dock where the Swiftsure was moored was northeast from their current position. If they followed the street to the right, where it curved around the inn, they would be on High Street and within sight of the harbor. Rin snapped the strap on his eyepatch.

“Let’s go,” he said.

Turning left, Rin went in the exact opposite direction Rei had anticipated. When Rei hesitated, Nagisa hooked an arm through his and they followed Rin at a brisk pace, Sousuke bringing up the rear.

“But-” Rei began to protest.

“ _Volta do mar,”_ Rin interrupted, grinning back at Rei over his shoulder. “Sometimes the most direct route isn’t the best.”

Rei blinked. He had utilized _Volta do mar_ to chart a more efficient course for the Swiftsure, but he did not understand how the term applied to their current situation. Stepping into the cross street, they were swept up in a moving tide of people going to the morning markets as the vendors opened their shops. Rin skillfully navigated them through the crowd, drifting with it when soldiers were spotted, then resuming course, gradually moving in a northeasterly direction. Rei divined Rin’s explanation. The crowd was the sea, and he was utilizing it to clandestinely steer their party closer to the dock. In this instance, stealth was preferable to speed.

Rin moved them from the middle to the edge of the street, where rivulets of blood ran around unidentifiable globs that Rei tried not to look at. At the same time, a strong odor permeated the air and he reached into his jacket, but instead of his perfumed monogrammed handkerchief, he found only the paper cartridges.

“Yuck,” Nagisa spoke up, wrinkling his nose. “The meat market.”

“Stay close,” Rin ordered. “Time to move fast.”

Rei and Nagisa closed the marginal distance to Rin, and Sousuke pressed up behind them. Rin suddenly cut through the crowd and ducked into an alley, breaking into a jog. The primary function of the alley seemed to be refuse disposal and despite doing his best not to step in anything, Rei felt the occasional disgusting squelch under his boot. The stench made his eyes water and he resisted the urge to gag. Rin stopped abruptly a few feet from the end of the alley, and Rei slid forward on the slime-slick cobbles, nearly colliding with him. Holding out the palm of his hand for them to stay, Rin pressed his back to the wall and crept forward, peeking out. After a few moments of surveillance, Rin rejoined them, exchanging a glance with Sousuke.

“Don’t do the secret looky-look thing with each other,” Nagisa pouted. “Tell us the truth.”

Reaching out, Rin ruffled Nagisa’s hair.

“There’s still foot traffic on Thames Street, but there’s a line of Redcoats on the dock, guarding the gangplanks to the ships,” Rin informed them.

“The Swiftsure?” Sousuke asked.

"Triple the others. A dozen,” Rin answered. “And, there’s a British naval vessel cozying up to her.”

Rei’s heart sank. Without thinking, he clasped Nagisa’s hand. Even if they slipped across Thames Street amongst the crowd as they had thus far, how could the four of them fight past twelve armed British soldiers? As soon as the fight began, the remaining soldiers on the dock would join the fray. Even should some miracle occur and they managed to board the Swiftsure, the naval vessel could simply fire on them and block their exit from the inner harbor.

“It’s impossible,” Rei whispered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Thirty-Two...
> 
> Rin attempts to pull off the impossible!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin attempts to pull off the impossible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is a bit long. I was going to break it up, but couldn't really find a good spot for it. Thank you for reading, and I hope everyone enjoys it! :)

Chapter Thirty-Two

Port Royal

 

_Impossible..._

The utter hopelessness of their situation settled over Rei, and his shoulders sagged from the weight of it. Nagisa’s fingers squeezed Rei’s through the ugly gloves, the smaller man sidling closer to offer support. Rin startled Rei by laughing, flashing his unnerving pointed teeth.

“Did you forget we’re the Ghost Raiders?” Rin prompted.

Rei was unsure how to respond. Rin’s confidence seemed completely unfounded considering the circumstances. However, the Quarter Master and Boatswain had proved exceedingly resourceful thus far, and had more experience in these types of situations than he.

“Sou, let’s see who’s here,” Rin’s casual tone belied the seriousness of the situation.

With a nod, Sousuke pulled out the Boatswain’s whistle and blew four notes: one long, three short. It was the “to me” call. Rei held his breath, certain the piercing whistle would bring the British soldiers to the alley, but the sound blended with the vendors along Thames Street whistling and shouting as they hawked their wares. Rei felt a flicker of hope at the thought that there might be Swiftsure crew hiding alongside them, merely waiting for the signal to engage in combat. He had witnessed firsthand the crew’s commendable skill and courage during the beach skirmish. The hope dimmed as several moments passed without a response. Then, he heard a whistle to the left and a few seconds later, another to the right.

A pebble fell from the rooftop above, and before it hit the ground, Sousuke and Rin had spun around, blades in hand. Rei pulled Nagisa behind him and reached for his own weapon, but stopped when the “friendly” knock was rapped out. Two orange heads popped over the edge.

“Ahoy,” Seijuro greeted them.

“Did you see how much more popular the Swiftsure is than the other ships?” Momo joked.

Gripping the eave of the roof, Seijuro flipped over and hung by his hands before letting himself drop the last few feet. Momo seemed content to lay on his stomach, chin propped on his crossed arms as he peered down at them like a sunning tabby cat. Rei was exceedingly grateful to see the rowdy brothers.

“How many of our own are here?” Rin asked.

“About twenty,” Seijuro answered, straightening. “Shouta is with a group to the west and Kisumi is with a larger group to the east. Goro made it onboard early this morning before most of the soldiers got here.”

“At least Makoto has one of us with him,” Nagisa sounded relieved.

At first, Rei thought Nagisa was referring to the captain having the support of an officer, but of course, Cook Haruka had remained onboard during their leave. He remembered the camaraderie during the dinner at Master Goro’s house, and realized Nagisa meant a friend.

“Wanna show them your iron balls, brother?” Momo chimed in.

Rei thought the young rigger was making yet another lewd reference, until he lowered a leather bag which Seijuro took with some care. Rin’s face split into a grin, and Sousuke clapped Seijuro on the back. The Master Gunner pulled open the mouth of the bag, and Rei leaned forward to see why Rin and Sousuke were pleased. Inside the bag indeed were a dozen iron balls, or to be more precise, grenadoes. They were round, cast iron hollow balls approximately the size of grapefruits, with a hole drilled into them, filled with gunpowder and shot. Rei knew what they were because his father had been asked to make glass grenadoes when King Louis XIV of France started employing Grenadiers in his army. His father had made several, but found them too pretty to become weapons, so he converted them into firepots for Rei’s mother to use in the house.

The image of the grenadoes exploding amongst the vendors and civilians on Thames Street was horrifying. Certainly his fellow officers could not mean to perpetrate such a bloody, villainous act. Rei’s honor compelled him to protest.

“We cannot endanger innocent lives,” Rei spoke up.

“An innocent in Port Royal is as likely as me sucking on a mermaid’s teat,” Momo asserted.

Grinning, Rin punched Rei in the shoulder and Seijuro threw back his head and laughed so loudly Rei glanced at the alley entrance. Beside him, Nagisa snickered, and Rei raised an eyebrow at him. Nagisa covered his mouth, but his eyes were bright with mirth. Seijuro pulled out a grenadoe and turned it so the bottom was exposed, revealing a white X scratched into it.

“We’re not that bloodthirsty,” Seijuro explained. “The ones marked with the X are just saltpeter and sugar. They make a lot of smoke, but don’t explode.”

“Oh, I… see,” Rei murmured, contrite at having misjudged his fellow officers’ intentions.

“Here’s the plan,” Rin said, leaning in. “We’ll use the smoke grenadoes to drive the soldiers west, towards the naval ship so we’re not flanked on both sides. If the soldiers guarding the Swiftsure don’t move, Sousuke and I will engage them. For positions,” Rin glanced up. “Momo throws grenadoes from the rooftops.”

Momo saluted. Rin looked at Seijuro.

“Can you lob one onto the naval vessel from the dock?” he asked.

In response, Seijuro crooked his arm and flexed his bicep, the sleeve of his jacket tightening around his muscle.

“Good,” Rin continued. “After, join me and Sousuke. You two,” Rin raised his eyebrows at Rei and Nagisa. “Stay behind me and Sou and make a run for the Swiftsure as soon as we’ve cleared a path. Momo, when they run, you run.”

Although he had no desire to visit violence upon others, Rei was disappointed that his role in the plan was so passive.

“Is there no way I can be of greater use?” Rei asked.

Rin held his gaze for a second, then gripped his shoulder.

“You already are of great use,” Rin said. “Makoto needs his Sailing Master. Your task is to get yourself and Nagisa on the Swiftsure. Besides, don’t forget the other crew members here. They’ll join in as soon as they see the smoke.”

“Got the first round ready?” Seijuro asked, gripping the hilt of the flintlock tucked into Rei’s belt.

Rei started to pull off his glove, but Rin batted his hands away. Pulling a cartridge out of the pouch in Rei’s pocket, Rin bit the end off and spat it out. The memory of the beach skirmish flashed through Rei’s mind, when Rin, Sousuke, the Captain and himself were crouched behind the rock, preparing to charge the Spaniards on the sand dune. His heart had been beating so hard, he was certain the others could hear it.

 

“ _You have to reload on the run,” Master Rin said. “You up for that, butterfly?”_

_Rei’s face flushed and he pushed up his glasses, irked at the belittling nickname. He had become well aware during the raid that he was not taken seriously by either the crew or the officers present, excepting Captain Makoto. However, even the Captain had insisted Rei stay behind out of danger with guards during the actual raid, to be rejoined by the party once they began navigating through the jungle back to the beach._

“ _Absolutely,” Rei asserted._

“ _Sousuke and I will go first,” Master Rin said, pulling himself up into a crouch._

_Master Sousuke mirrored him on the other side, bent over nearly double to keep his large frame below the top of the rock. Captain Makoto nodded and gestured for Rei to move in next to him against the rock. Retrieving a mental image of one of the illustrations from the manual he had studied, Rei meticulously measured out priming powder from the tiny brass horn he had purchased in London. Then, he placed a few grains in the pan and closed the frizzen, picked out a single lead ball from the ammo pouch on his belt between forefinger and thumb, and dropped it carefully into the barrel._

“ _For fuck’s sake,” Master Rin muttered._

_Reaching inside his coat, Master Sousuke threw a handful of paper cartridges down in front of Rei, who picked one up and turned it over in his hand, frowning. He was unfamiliar with the object, which felt waxy between his fingers._

“ _Watch,” Master Rin said._

_He pulled a paper cartridge out of the ammo pouch on his belt and bit the end off with his pointed teeth. As he spat it out, he poured a bit of powder into the pan then dropped the rest of the cartridge down the barrel of his pistol._

_Only afterwards, assisting with Captain Makoto’s wound, did Rei fully understand the vast difference between book-acquired knowledge and practical experience._

 

In the alleyway, Rin tucked the loaded pistol, safety locked, into Rei’s belt. Rei grasped the other man’s forearm. Unexpectedly, there was pricking behind his eyes, and Rei pushed up his glasses with his free hand to hide the glitter of tears he refused to shed in front of his brave comrades.

Silently, Rei prayed for this not to be the end, when he had only just truly begun to understand and become a part of this brotherhood.

“Thank you, Rin,” Rei said sincerely.

He meant not only for that moment, but for all the mentoring Rin had provided.

“Just don’t die,” the redhead grinned at him. “Makoto will never forgive me.”

Turning, Rin patted Nagisa on top of the head.

“You good?” he asked.

Nagisa stuck out his tongue and picked off a piece of paper, wiping it on his jacket sleeve.

“Tastes icky,” Nagisa complained.

“You’re not supposed to eat it,” Rin laughed.

Giving Nagisa a quick hug around the shoulders, Rin joined Sousuke and Seijuro at the alley entrance. Glancing up, Rin jerked his chin at Momo, who bounced to his feet and disappeared from sight. With a wink and a salute, Seijuro left the alley and slipped into the crowd, orange head visible until he went around a cart’s canopy. Rei and Nagisa moved behind the other two men, and oddly, Rin bent his leg back and kicked Sousuke lightly on the calf.

“Rei,” Nagisa whispered.

Turning, Rei looked down at him, and Nagisa popped up on his toes to kiss him softly on the lips. He tasted like priming powder and candy.

“For good luck,” Nagisa explained.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Rin snapped the strap on his eyepatch, a breeze blowing the long, auburn strands across his face.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The wind ruffled the feathers in Makoto’s hat and fluttered the long coat against his thighs as he stood on the quarterdeck, peering through the spyglass at the dock. With a frustrated sigh, he pushed the spyglass closed between his palms and shoved it into his coat pocket.

“No sign of them yet?” Goro asked, voice pitched low.

Grimly, Makoto shook his head.

The two of them stood alone on the quarterdeck, where normally all the officers would be gathered. Makoto was thankful the Master Carpenter had shown up early, before the British soldiers had been dispatched to block entry to the ships still in the port. Goro had filled him in on the happenings in Port Royal, and the discussion during the officers dinner at his home. Fortunately, it had prompted Goro to return to the ship before the Blue Peter had been raised.

Makoto looked past Goro at his ship. All hands were on deck, but the crew was almost thirty men short. The Swiftsure ran lean, and he had sailed her with a skeleton crew on double watches when raiding parties were out, so he knew he could leave port with what he had. The main sail was already raised in preparation. At the moment, everyone was fully armed, which was unusual because it gave small disagreements opportunity to become deadly, but they had to be prepared for a hostile boarding. For now, the British soldiers that had showed up this morning were watching the dock more than the ship, for the same reason as Makoto. However, any moment the tide could turn and Makoto would be forced to leave his best friends and the majority of the Swiftsure officers behind. He could only trust that they would safely rejoin him at _Isla Tortuga._

Makoto’s first priority was to protect the Swiftsure, for if she was lost, then most certainly were they all.

Aiichiro ran up the stairs and breathlessly stopped in front of Makoto, saluting before he held out the Sailing Master’s spyglass. Makoto had asked him to fetch it from Rei’s quarters in the hopes that the superior instrument would yield better results than his own.

“Thank you, Ai,” Makoto said, accepting it.

“Yes sir,” Aiichiro responded, light blue eyes clouded with worry.

Smiling to reassure the lad, Makoto squeezed his shoulder before pulling open the brass instrument, which smoothly extended with a soft snick. He rubbed a gloved thumb over the little butterfly next to _Ryugazaki & Son, London_. Makoto knew Rin would keep Nagisa and the inexperienced Sailing Master close to protect them, but he was still concerned. Raising the longer spyglass to his eye, Makoto scanned the dock again, once more marveling at the spectacular detail and distance of the remarkable instrument. However, it did not reveal what he was hoping to see. Taking advantage of being able to see farther afield, Makoto lifted his gaze beyond the docks to Thames Street and the bordering buildings. A flash of color and movement caught his eye, and he leaned forward into the rail, focusing the spyglass.

“Momo is running across the rooftops,” Makoto announced.

“That means Seijuro is here,” Goro said. “Do you see the others?”

“No,” Makoto replied, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

It was difficult to pick out individuals in the crowded street, especially men who would be moving covertly. When he brought the telescope back up again, Momo had stopped on the most westerly roof before Thames Street began to curve, directly in front of the British Naval vessel. Squatting, Momo unsheathed his knife and held it up sideways so the blade caught the light and flashed the signal for “feint”. Makoto’s heart rose. The brothers wouldn’t plan an attack on their own; Rin was here. He didn’t know what Rin’s plan was other than it involved a diversion, but the Swiftsure had to be ready to depart quickly.

Lowering the telescope, Makoto turned to Goro.

“Raise the anchor, but don’t take in the mooring lines and prepare to set sail,” Makoto ordered.

With a nod, Goro walked to the head of the stairs leading down from the quarterdeck. In lieu of a Boatswain’s call, he stuck two fingers in his mouth, but the piercing whistle was easily heard on the tensely silent ship.

“Weigh anchor and head aloft!” Goro bellowed out the command.

The men ran to the capstan, pushing the spokes as they walked around it to wind up the chain while the riggers climbed up the masts. The flurry of activity attracted the attention of the soldiers at the bottom of the gangplank in front of the Swiftsure, and they turned around to watch. Keeping his eyes on the soldiers, Makoto reached behind him to touch Aiichiro’s arm.

The cabin boy knew basic hand-to-hand combat, Rin had personally trained him, but he was still young and untested in battle.

 

“ _Is this truly necessary?” Makoto asked._

_He and Rin were on the quarterdeck with the new cabin boy standing awkwardly in front of them. Makoto himself had started out as cabin boy when his father had been Captain, eventually becoming First Mate and learning all the officers’ positions. He would have been content to be the Quarter Master for his father and never becoming Captain of the Swiftsure, but it was not to be._

_The Swiftsure’s First Mate had only been signed on to the Swiftsure for a year by his merchant father, to be tutored by the officers on the business of running a ship, maths, and how to read and write. When he left, Makoto promoted Nagisa from cabin boy to First Mate, hence Rin recruiting the young lad before them now._

“ _Absolutely,” Rin insisted. “Even if he doesn’t go on raids, he needs to be able to defend himself if we’re boarded, right?”_

_Makoto raised his eyebrows at the petite, silver-haired boy, then lowered his head to whisper in Rin’s ear._

“ _Be gentle, please,” Makoto said._

_Rin snorted and flashed him a sharp-toothed grin._

“ _There’s no such thing as a gentle knife fight,” Rin responded._

_Aiichiro paled and took a nervous step back._

_Turning around, Rin removed his jacket and tossed it at the rail near Sousuke, who was overseeing the men on the deck below. The Boatswain caught the jacket before it slid to the planks and folded it over the rail. As Rin pulled his shirt over his head, Makoto tried to reassure Aiichiro._

“ _If you want to stop the lesson,” Makoto told him, “just let me know.”_

_The boy’s light blue eyes filled with gratitude, and he smiled, lifting the little mole on his right cheek._

“ _Yes, Sir,” Aiichiro said. “Thank – oh!”_

_The boy was staring wide-eyed at something past Makoto’s left shoulder. Makoto glanced back and saw Rin walking towards them, stretching his arms across his bare chest and twisting his torso. Rin had always been an active child, and a life at sea had kept him physically fit. Stopping in front of Aiichiro, Rin snapped the strap on his eyepatch and unsheathed the dagger tucked into his belt. He held it out hilt first to the lad, who was blatantly gaping at Rin’s pectorals. Reaching out with his left hand, Rin flicked Aiichiro on the bridge of his nose like Makoto had seen him do to Nagisa a thousand times._

“ _Pay attention,” Rin said sharply._

_Makoto hid his smile behind a gloved fist as Aiichiro jumped and straightened his shoulders. He gingerly took the knife._

“ _Too loose,” Rin observed. “Hold it firmly, but not too tight. Like it’s your dick.”_

_Makoto smothered a cough and Aiichiro’s face burned bright red._

“ _Stay behind the knife and keep your other arm close to your body,” Rin instructed. “Keep moving. The biggest part of a knife fight is dodging. If you can, slash and run. Normally, I’d say to go for the face above the eyes to blind them with blood, or the neck, but you’re probably going to be smaller than your attacker.”_

_Rin pointed to his own body._

“ _Thrust up here, below the ribs, or here,” Rin spread his hand over his lower abdomen. “Or, the inside of the thigh. If you cut them in the right spot there, they’ll bleed out.”_

_Squatting, Rin touched the back of his leg above his heel._

“ _If you’re on the ground, slice across here and they can’t chase you,” Rin added._

_Makoto’s smile faded. When had his friend learned to be so deadly? He watched the pair spar, Rin disarming Aiichiro and throwing him to the ground several times. Surprisingly, the boy seemed more determined every time he was defeated and despite obvious fatigue, remained focused._

“ _Don’t ever throw your knife,” Rin said, pulling Aiichiro to his feet after tripping him. “If you let an opponent stab you with your own blade, I will beat you. If you survive.”_

“ _Yes, Sir,” Aiichiro panted._

_A movement out of the corner of his eye caught Makoto’s attention. Sousuke had turned around and was leaning against the rail, arms crossed over his broad chest as he watched the fighting lesson. The crew had taken to calling him Stone-faced Sousuke behind his back, but Makoto had seen the smiles that seemed reserved for Rin, and the patience the Boatswain exhibited with his hot-headed friend. Makoto was grateful that although Rin had suffered hardships during their time apart, he had not been alone._

 

“Ai, go below deck,” Makoto said, keeping his tone calm, but firm.

“Aye, Captain,” Ai obeyed him without hesitation, turning and jogging down to the companionway.

As the chain rose dripping out of the water, Makoto felt the moment the anchor lifted clear of the seabed. The Swiftsure shifted under his boots, falling off to starboard, now held to the dock only by the mooring lines. Goro had the riggers hoist the jib and fore topmost stay sail to help her and she righted. The soldiers noticed the movement, and one of them stepped onto the gangplank. Makoto rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, heart beating hard in his chest. He would not permit the Swiftsure to be boarded. Just as he was about to draw his blade, there was shouting, and suddenly clouds of smoke were billowing up from the bridge of the British naval vessel and the west end of Thames Street.

Hastily, Makoto lifted Rei’s spyglass. Hunched over, Momo was racing along the roofs eastward, then he stopped and dropped down into an alley between two buildings, disappearing from sight. All the soldiers on the dock, including the ones in front of the Swiftsure, immediately ran towards the smoke as the merchants, sailors and shoppers ran away from it. Cutting straight across the chaos were four men, one with distinctive crimson hair.

 

* * *

 

It was taking too long to cross Thames Street. Due to the press of the retreating crowd, Rin and Sousuke had been forced to alter their course from straight to diagonal. Sousuke was on his left, guarding Rin’s blind side as usual, taking the brunt of the flow against them. Normally, crowds parted naturally for the large, scowling man, but people were intent on saving their own skins. A running sailor headed straight towards them went down as Sousuke’s elbow rose sharply and caught him in the nose. Rin was also jabbing, kicking and shoving to clear a path.

Rei made a startled sound as a burly salt pushed into him, consequently knocking Nagisa to the ground. Before Rin could react, Seijuro and Momo appeared out of the crowd. Reaching down, Seijuro grabbed the back of Nagisa’s coat and lifted him to his feet.

“All this fuss for a bit of smoke,” Seijuro said. “Hate to see what these bumbling barnacles would do under gunfire.”

“I believe it would involve pants-pissing,” Momo suggested.

Rin was relieved to have the brothers rejoin them. He believed Rei had learned his lesson about staying with the group from the beach skirmish, but it was better to have Seijuro, a seasoned fighter, with them. Seijuro took up a position to the left of the small party behind Sousuke, blocking more of the crowd and their pace picked up considerably. They made it to the other side of Thames Street without further incident.

“Momo, are the soldiers still guarding the Swiftsure?” Rin knew the sharp-eyed rigger should be able to see at this distance.

Seijuro bent down, and Momo jumped lightly onto his back, wrapping his legs around his older brother’s waist. Clasping his hands behind his back to make a seat for Momo, Seijuro stood. They looked like a father raising his son up for a better look at a festival instead of two men in the middle of a flight for their lives. Shielding his eyes with the blade of his hand, Momo peered down the dock.

“No, they’ve buggered off,” Momo announced.

Taking advantage of his height above the heads of the crowd, Momo twisted, glancing around them.

“Hey, I see Kiss-me,” he said, using Kisumi’s nickname. “Aw, shite. More soldiers are coming.”

“Get down,” Rin ordered, tugging on Momo’s leg.

He didn’t want the orange-haired rigger attracting the Redcoats’ attention. Rin exchanged a glance with Sou. If they didn’t move fast, they were going to be flanked by the soldiers.

“Stay close,” Rin ordered, and broke into a jog.

A few times, the others fell behind, and he and Sou would double back, shoving people out of the way. One sailor protested loudly, taking a swing at Rin. Dodging the blow, Rin let the man’s momentum send him past, then tripped him and kept going. With more soldiers entering Thames Street, the crowds had stopped retreating and there was confusion as they milled about. More than once Rin felt the light touch of a cutpurse pat his coat pockets as the thieves tried to take advantage of the confusion.

“Clear the street and docks!” An officer called out, and the order echoed along the line as soldiers picked it up.

Already agitated, the crowd became belligerent as the soldiers began roughly herding them, and fights starting breaking out around them, violent little eddies in the current of people. A shot was fired, and Rin glanced over his shoulder to make sure the others were close. Seijuro and Momo were fighting a pair of sailors and Nagisa and Rei were gone.

“Fuck,” Rin cursed.

He came to an abrupt stop and desperately scanned the crowd that was quickly becoming a mob, but they were nowhere to be seen.

 

* * *

 

When Seijuro joined them, Rei switched to Nagisa’s right side and immediately took his hand. Despite the situation, Nagisa was happy at the public display of affection which he wouldn’t have imagined possible when they first set foot in Port Royal. However, Rei’s long legs meant big strides, and when Rin pushed the party into a jog, Nagisa was struggling to keep up. Rei was ahead of Nagisa, tight grip on his hand pulling him along, when they passed a stack of crates. Nagisa’s right shin struck something hard, and he stumbled, hand slipping free of Rei’s. The other man stopped immediately, turning around just as someone grabbed Nagisa around the waist and pulled him behind the crates.

A clatter made Nagisa look down as a battered walking stick fell to the ground, and he realized he had been deliberately tripped. Immediately, Nagisa struggled, flailing his arms and legs, only stopping when he felt the edge of a knife against his throat.

“There’s a good lad, mind yer manners, now,” a voice rasped in his ear.

The voice, along with the rancid smell, was familiar. The man reached around and took the pistol Rin had given him. A monkey climbed up to the top of the crates and peered down at him with amber eyes, black hands clasped together, and Nagisa knew who had him.

“Rin will use your liver for bait and roast the monkey for dinner,” Nagisa said.

Monkey Man laughed, a wheezy, rum-laden gust over Nagisa’s cheek.

“The Blood Shark won’t be doing nothing once he’s wearing a rope necklace,” Monkey Man said. “And there’s a pretty bounty on Swiftsure officers.”

“Unhand him, sir.”

Rei stepped into view, flintlock pistol held out at arm’s length. Nagisa’s heart fluttered at the heroic picture Rei presented. He stood with his body turned sideways, legs wide, stern expression as unwavering as the weapon in his gloved hand. Nagisa wasn’t much of one for being rescued thanks to a childhood spent with over-protective Makoto and Rin, but Rei was making his knees weak.

Monkey Man laughed.

“I remember you,” he said. “Yer still more lubber than salt, you swab. Yer not gonna shoot me.”

“It is true I possess no desire to take your life, sir,” Rei replied calmly. “However, you forfeited any merciful consideration when you laid hands upon First Mate Nagisa.”

“Eh? What’re yammering about?” Monkey Man demanded.

“He’s going to shoot you,” Nagisa clarified.

“Correct,” Rei confirmed. “I shall give you until the count of three to release him. One…“

When Rin told Rei that Nagisa knew how to shoot, it was true. Makoto’s father had taught all of them to shoot as boys, and when they were older, Makoto had given him fencing lessons. But, Rin was the one who taught him how to fight.

“ _Don’t worry about shite like honor or fighting dirty,” Rin had told him. “Your objective is to live.”_

“Two...”

Lowering his chin slightly, Nagisa jerked his head back and up, slamming into the underside of Monkey Man’s jaw as hard as he could. The larger man’s hold loosened, and Nagisa dropped into a crouch, pulling the knife out of his boot.

“Three.”

Reaching behind him, Nagisa slashed across the back of Monkey Man’s leg, several inches above the back of the heel. He felt the blade slice through the worn boot leather into flesh. At the same time, Rei fired. With a cry, Monkey Man staggered backwards and fell flat on his back. Screeching, the monkey jumped down from the crates and jumped onto his owner’s chest. Nagisa sprinted forward through the hanging cloud of gunpowder into Rei’s arms.

“Are you injured?” Rei asked.

Nagisa shook his head as Rei’s left arm wrapped around him, squeezing him so hard Nagisa could feel the other man’s heart pounding hard and fast beneath his cheek.

“Thank God,” Rei breathed.

Letting him go, Rei tucked the gun back into his belt, and Nagisa quickly did the same with his knife.

“We have to catch up with the others,” Rei said.

Grabbing Nagisa’s hand tightly, Rei turned and the two of them ran back out into the chaos. Neither of them looked back at the man laying on the ground behind them or heeded the screeching of his animal.

 

* * *

 

Momo was dancing around his opponent, sneaking in jabs like a cat playing with a mouse. Sousuke had seen the young rigger drag out fights because he thought it was amusing or trying to impress a girl with his skills, but they didn’t have time. Stepping in, Sousuke tapped the sailor on the shoulder, and when he turned around, stiff-fingered him in the throat above the Adam’s apple. The man dropped to the ground, gasping like a fish.

“Did you see where Nagisa and Rei went?” Rin asked.

Seijuro spun around, cursing. At that moment, the crowd parted and Rei ran towards them with Nagisa in tow. Sousuke could tell from their expressions something had happened, but they were both moving on their own power, so they couldn’t be seriously injured. When they were a few feet away, Sousuke noticed Nagisa had a smear of blood on his shirt front, and his boot knife was tucked into his belt. Rei’s coat was undone and missing several buttons, as if he had jerked it open. He smelled like gunpowder.

“My apologies,” Rei said as the pair rejoined them.

“There’s a bounty out on the Swiftsure officers,” Nagisa said breathlessly.

“Great,” Rin sounded exasperated.

“We have to get off this dock right now,” Sousuke said firmly.

“Yeah,” Rin agreed.

Turning around, Sousuke shouldered his way through the agitated crowd, careful to stay on Rin’s blind side. He hated these types of situations. Anything could happen. They could be hit by random gun fire, someone could brush past them and slip a knife between Rin’s ribs. He didn’t have a clear line of sight on the enemy and danger was everywhere. At this point, Sousuke would prefer retreating to the Swinging Lantern and making their way to _I_ _sla Tortuga_ after the storm of trouble had passed, or at least fell into a lull. But, he knew Rin would only be willing to take that course of action as a last resort. He and Nagisa wanted to be with Tachibana even at the risk of their own lives. Sousuke’s jaw clenched involuntarily.

A shift in the pattern of movement around their small party alerted Sousuke, and he drew his knife, angling his body to shield Rin more. A pink-haired man appeared beside him, and suddenly about twenty Swiftsure crew members, including Shouta, materialized around them, walking in step. Kisumi, who was soaking wet and had a growing bloodstain on the outside of his left arm below the shoulder, winked and saluted Sousuke and Rin. When Sousuke frowned at him, he quickly dropped back to walk beside Momo and Nagisa.

“Miss me?” Kisumi asked.

“What is that smell?” Nagisa demanded.

“A fishmonger threw a bucket of water on me,” Kisumi replied.

“He was taking cover after being shot,” Shouta explained.

“Shot? Are you quite alright, Mr. Kisumi?” Rei inquired, sounding concerned.

“Why, Butterfly?” Kisumi used the flirty tone that aggravated Sousuke. “Are you going to kiss it better?”

There was the sound of a slap, and Sousuke glanced back over his shoulder. Kisumi was holding the side of his face and Nagisa’s hand was raised.

“I warned you,” Nagisa said.

“Stow it,” Rin snapped. “Or I’ll shoot you again.”

“Why does everyone want to shoot me?” Kisumi complained. “I thought you would all be happier to see me.”

“I’m happy to see you,” Momo said. “Just not to smell you.”

Sousuke was more at ease having the crewmen around them, since now they were roughly the size of a regular raiding party. However, that in itself presented another problem. The soldiers were having success clearing the dock area and Thames Street, and the crowd was thinning. Their group was traveling in the opposite direction of most of the civilians, and any moment they would surely draw the attention of the soldiers. Sousuke met Rin’s gaze.

“Drunk Sailor?” Rin suggested.

Sousuke nodded. It would work long enough for most of their group to board the ship, unless the soldiers started firing. Unlike their run-ins with Spanish soldiers, the Swiftsure crew had to be careful not to fire on the British soldiers. A small skirmish, a few punches and bloody noses could be rectified, but actually firing and killing one of His Majesty’s soldiers would be the end for them. The regular crew would simply be hanged. Most of the officers had families to petition for them, so their lives might be paid off, but not Sousuke. His father had sold him to the sea. Still, if it was the only way to save Rin, Sousuke would readily draw his flintlock and aim for the heart of any enemy.

Rin bumped his shoulder and shot him a sideways glance.

“It’s a good thing you got the head start with those three at the inn,” Rin said with a grin. “Because today I’m gonna win.”

Snorting, Sousuke raised his left hand and gave the signal for the Drunk Sailor ploy. The crewmen laughed and the excitement rose as the order passed through the ranks. It was a well-liked ploy, not often used in the larger groups because it tended to get out of hand. Some of the crew were a fairly rough lot, hired because they didn’t shirk at danger and were seasoned fighters, and it wasn’t unusual for them to go overboard and lose sight of the main objective. A large portion of Sousuke’s job was to rein them in and hold them to task. He frowned when he saw that Akiyama and Fuchida were in the group. He never allowed them to be on the same raiding party because they were the most disorderly and had little respect for authority.

The party broke up into four groups, still heading in the same direction, but staggering and making a commotion; singing, yelling, shoving each other. They were about twenty paces away from the Swiftsure when they ran into the line of soldiers.

 

* * *

 

Makoto no longer needed Rei’s spyglass because he could see Rin and the others with his naked eye. They were tantalizingly close. Unfortunately, the number of soldiers on the dock had nearly doubled, the smoke had dissipated, and they and were resuming their positions blocking the gangplanks to the remaining ships. The Swiftsure party divided up into smaller groups and began stumbling towards the soldiers.

“They’re going to do Drunk Sailor,” Makoto observed.

“Aye,” Goro agreed. “Might not be enough of a crowd left for that work.”

“Ready starboard side cannons to fire without ammunition, please,” Makoto ordered. “Prepare to cut the mooring lines.”

Goro moved to the rail and whistled to get the crew’s attention before shouting out commands. The men were growing restless watching their mates on the dock. A large portion of the men went below to man the fourteen starboard cannons. Due to the weight of the cannons, it took at least three men to heave the gun tackles to move the cannon’s carriage up against the ship’s bulwarks so the barrel protruded out of the gun port.

It wasn’t unusual for ships to fire their cannons while docked to make sure they were in working order before departure. So, although his timing might be brought into question, Makoto’s actions were not illegal. Rin knew Makoto would never fire cannonballs into the dock, so the weapons’ discharge shouldn’t slow down his men, but hopefully it would distract the soldiers.

Makoto gripped the side railing, gloves tightening over his knuckles as he watched his men meet the line of Redcoats. Below, Rin and Sousuke pretended to argue with each other. Grabbing the labels of Sousuke’s jacket, Rin spun him around, the Boatswain’s large frame knocking one soldier to the ground. Sousuke took out two more with an elbow and the back of a fist while Rin stumbled forward, and in the guise of grabbing a soldier for balance, tripped him, then knocked the other one in the face with the barrel of his own flintlock rifle. Around the pair, other Swiftsure crewmen similarly fought the soldiers while pretending to be drunkenly brawling with each other. Kisumi and Momo drove back the remaining three soldiers in front of the Swiftsure’s gangplank by Kisumi trying to amorously embrace them and Momo acting as if he was going to vomit. As soon as the space cleared, Rei ran up the gangplank, pulling Nagisa behind him, Momo and Kisumi following.

More crewman broke through the soldiers and made it to the gangplank, and the men remaining on the deck of the Swiftsure cheered and shouted encouragement. About half the party with Seijuro made it onboard when a British officer apparently had enough, and ordered the soldiers to encircle the remaining crewmen, which included Rin and Sousuke. The Boatswain stood in front of Rin and drew his pistol.

“Damn it,” Makoto muttered.

If the fool shot a British soldier, let alone an officer, he would be beyond Makoto’s ability to aid. Makoto lifted his arm and pointed at Seijuro, who was watching him from the main deck.

“Fire the cannons!” he ordered.

“Fire!” Seijuro bellowed, storming down the companionway.

The order was echoed again to the men manning the cannons below decks. Sousuke raised his pistol and aimed at the officer. Makoto’s hands clenched into fists. Out of the corner of his eye, Makoto saw Rei and Nagisa run up the stairs to the quarterdeck. Nagisa flung his arms around Makoto’s waist, and he automatically wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders, but Makoto’s gaze never moved from Sousuke and Rin.

“Captain,” Rei murmured, standing close beside Nagisa.

The starboard cannons fired in an explosion of noise and smoke, booming over the dock, and the Swiftsure rocked in the water. He heard Rei gasp. The closest soldiers dropped to the ground, covering their heads and the rest fell back, breaking formation. The Swiftsure men turned and ran for the gangplank. As they began coming onboard, Makoto squinted through the smoke for Rin and Sousuke, and they appeared, bringing up the rear. Sousuke was carrying his pistol, but Makoto had not seen if he had discharged his weapon, and the officer had disappeared among the ranks of disorderly soldiers.

When Rin and Sousuke were halfway up the gangplank, Makoto twisted to face Goro, Nagisa still clinging to him.

“Cut the mooring lines and get us out of here,” Makoto commanded.

With a sharp nod, Goro turned and began calling orders to the men remaining on deck. The men standing by on the mooring ropes began vigorously sawing with their blades, and when there was only one left, Rin and Sousuke jumped onboard. Turning around, the pair pushed the gangplank off, and it slid down the side of the Swiftsure, landing in the water with a splash.

The riggers loosed the rope-yarns, and the hoisted main and mizen topsails filled with a sharp snap. Takuya, at the helm, spun the ship’s wheel counterclockwise, swinging the rudder hard to port. Listing to port, the Swiftsure pulled away from the dock. Rin and Sousuke came up to the quarterdeck, and Makoto wanted to embrace his friend in relief, but he had to put some distance between the Swiftsure and Port Royal.

“Orders?” Rin asked, aware as Makoto of the dangerous situation they were still in.

“Close the gun ports, all hands on deck and set course for _Isla Tortuga_ ,” Makoto responded.

Rin exchanged a glance with Sousuke, who nodded and went down to the main deck to carry out the orders. A crewman went below decks to relay the order to close the gun ports and bring up the men manning the cannons. Makoto would not fire on the British naval vessel if it pursued, and the men were needed above deck. Turning, Makoto watched the vessel in question, which had weighed anchor and raised topsails. He held his breath. Rin moved in closer, patting Nagisa’s head and resting a hand on Makoto’s shoulder as he stood on his other side. The British ship listed slightly as the anchor was catted, then when the sails filled, the ship veered sharply into the dock. Makoto waited. A sailing ship could still steer without a rudder using the jib, but it was difficult. Would the captain take the risk and pursue them, or would he stay at dock to make repairs? The moments seem to stretch out, then the British vessel began lowering their anchor again.

“Yay!” Nagisa cheered, squeezing his waist.

Laughing, Rin slapped Makoto’s back, and he met his friend’s gaze with a smile.

“Nicely, done!” Rin exclaimed. “But...”

The red eyebrows rose, and Makoto knew what he was asking. With Makoto’s fear of the ocean, who had swum under the vessel to foul the rudder?

“Haru,” Makoto answered the unspoken question.

“Hm,” Rin thought for a moment. “I should have bought him two presents.”

Makoto wasn’t sure why Rin had purchased a present at all for Haru, but that was the least of his concerns at the moment. Makoto sighed. So much for sailing out of Port Royal without a shot fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter Thirty-Three...
> 
> Below decks during the daring escape, Haru recalls how he came to be the Swiftsure's cook.


End file.
